Mystery in London City
by Debby e Hanna Uchiha
Summary: Quando uma série de assassinatos assombra Londres e deixa a Scotland Yard de cabelos em pé, um grupo de jovens se envolve nessa trama cheia de vingança, perigo e mistérios em torno de uma antiga organização. Summary completo na fic. NEW CAP ON!
1. Fichas

**Mistery in London City**

**FICHAS**

Oláá!!!

Aqui quem vos escreve são Irmãs Uchiha! É com grande prazer que iniciamos essa parceria visando, além de combinar nossas maneiras de escrever, o divertimento de vocês ao ler o que chamamos de "Fic Completa". Pelo menos é o que esperamos né, depois de um mês pesquisando many things!

A história, como vocês já devem ter entendido, se chama Mistery in London City e trata, resumidamente, de uma série de assassinatos misteriosos que vão assustar Londres e colocar a Scotland Yard (polícia londrina) de cabelos em pé! Mas é claro que não será somente a polícia que investigará os crimes. A história vai girar mais em torno de Tenten e Sakura e seus respectivos parceiros - Neji e Sasuke - mas também tem Naruto e Hinata na parada! Esse grupo, certamente, também se envolverá no mistério que assombra Londres.

Sem mais enrolação, queridos e queridas, aqui estão os detalhes das fichas!

Precisamos que suas mentes criativas criem para nós uma personagem **feminina**. Ela é preferencialmente **jovem**. A idade vocês podem decidir, mas deve estar **entre os 18 e os 30 anos**. Agora, atenção! O **modelo de ficha** segue abaixo!

**Nome:** (nome-sobrenome; pode ser nome japonês ou inglês; caso seja japonês, a ordem deve ser nome-sobrenome também)

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Hobbies:** (opcional)

**Pode morrer?** (nunca se sabe... Hehehe...)

Aqui vai mais um detalhe: as habilidades dessa personagem já estão predefinidas, apenas porque a função que ela exercerá na fic exige isso. Infelizmente, não podemos revelar quais são essas habilidades e essa função, senão prejudicaria muitos detalhes da história e a leitura de vocês. Mas fiquem cientes de que essa personagem terá um papel MUITO importante. **Apenas a autora (ou autor) da ficha escolhida terá alguns detalhes revelados para saber algo do futuro de sua personagem. Contamos com a compreensão de vocês!**

**Pedimos ainda que coloquem seu E-MAIL na ficha. Esse dado é essencial! Basta escrever a parte inicial do e-mail (até antes do arroba)e o provedor (hotmail, Yahoo, etc.)**

**Por exemplo: ; hotmail (esse é nosso e-mail de verdade; caso tenham alguma dúvida, mandem um e-mail para esse endereço).**

**Então, ****NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE COLOCAR O E-MAIL**** para que nós possamos entrar em contato com vocês!**

Por fim, vocês têm até **segunda-feira (dia 27 de julho)** para mandarem suas fichas. Portanto, coloquem seus cérebros para trabalharem! Aguardamos ansiosamente as sugestões de vocês!

Muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção! Mal podemos esperar pelas fichas e pelas reviews de vocês!

Um grande abraço!

Irmãs Uchiha!

n.n


	2. Prólogo

**Aô galeeera!**

**Irmãs Uchiha falandoo! Antes de tudo gostaríamos de agradecer MUITO pelo apoio contra o plágio. É com muita alegria que comunicamos que a fulaninha lá foi banida do site em questão e não vai mais postar fics. Mas ficaremos alerta, só por via das dúvidas né?**

**O que vocês fizeram foi incomum. Ficamos emocionadas e orgulhosas com os esforços, mensagens otimistas e incentivos que recebemos de todas vocês. Até mesmo a galera que não mandou ficha comentou só pra apoiar a Debby Uchiha nessa história. Então mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADA DE VERDADE!**

**Mas é importante ressaltar que muitas escritoras e escritores passam por isso, e é realmente terrível ter uma história que a gente escreve com tanto carinho plagiada. Portanto, nunca deixem de denunciar o plágio, certo? A atitude de vocês foi muito bonita e temos certeza que outras pessoas que sofrem com o plágio vão reconhecê-la se vocês as ajudarem. Claro que nós, Irmãs Uchiha, também estamos à disposição de quem precisar.**

**Quanto às fichas, continuam abertas até segunda-feira. O resultado sairá no segundo capítulo dessa fic, que não deve tardar chegar. Mas, como temos que ir por partes, aí está o prólogo pra você começarem a apreciar a história. Então, divirtam-se e boa leitura!!!**

**Prólogo**

Konoha. Norte da Inglaterra.

Pequena cidade inglesa, é muito conhecida por ainda conservar as mais variadas tradições medievais. Festivais de primavera, grandes feiras de arte, apresentações teatrais em praça pública e grandes bailes nos mais magníficos castelos que datam da Idade Média fazem parte do cronograma cultural de Konoha.

Mas, apesar de culturalmente medieval, a pequena cidade é altamente desenvolvida. Os grandes proprietários de terras são também grandes empresários que se destacam, principalmente, no ramo de exportação de tecidos. E é nesse meio industrial que entra a família Hyuuga.

A mais rica família de Konoha é a que mais se destaca também devido a seus tecidos de ótima qualidade, além do fato deste negócio estar presente na família há séculos. Mas a geração mais bem sucedida tem sido, sem dúvida alguma, a dos gêmeos Hiashi e Hizashi. Eles conseguiram, em poucos meses, duplicar a quantidade de terras sobre sua posse e aumentar em cinqüenta por cento as exportações de tecido das Indústrias Hyuuga para diversas partes da Europa e da América.

Os irmãos Hyuuga, porém, já passaram por tempos difíceis antes de atingirem o sucesso completo. Há algum tempo, uma peste atingiu a pequena cidade de Konoha, matando várias pessoas. Por infeliz coincidência do destino, tanto a esposa de Hiashi quanto a de Hizashi vieram a falecer em decorrência da peste e só depois que muitas famílias foram desfeitas por causa da terrível doença a cura foi descoberta. Foi assim que os filhos dos irmãos Hyuuga ficaram órfãos de mãe.

Hinata e Hanabi são filhas de Hiashi. Apesar do jeito calmo, meigo e compreensivo de Hinata, que é mais velha, e da agitação de Hanabi, as duas se relacionam relativamente bem. A ligação que existia entre elas se fortaleceu principalmente após o falecimento de sua mãe. Já o mais velho de todos os herdeiros, Neji, filho de Hizashi, tornou-se cada vez mais sério e fechado quando sua mãe se foi.

Mas mesmo diante das dificuldades e das diferenças, há algo em comum em todos os Hyuuga. Os olhos. Todos da família possuem os mesmos olhos: grandes, bonitos e chamativos, de um branco perolado jamais visto em outro lugar.

E um par destes mesmos olhos apresentava-se excessivamente preocupado e estressado para uma noite tão estrelada e bonita como a que estava em Konoha. Hizashi Hyuuga sempre perdia a calma quando o assunto era altura. Ele odiava qualquer coisa relacionada a lugares altos, principalmente voar. Mas tinha que fazê-lo várias vezes devido aos negócios das Indústrias Hyuuga. Sempre que podia, Hiashi viajava no lugar do irmão, sendo necessário, às vezes, fingir ser Hizashi quando os sócios de outros lugares exigiam a presença deste.

Mas na noite em questão, isso não seria possível, pois Hiashi fora convocado para uma reunião para discutir assuntos da empresa. A troca de lugar entre os irmãos não seria possível, já que os sócios mais importantes dos Hyuuga eram também os mais sábios e mais antigos, sabendo diferenciar perfeitamente Hiashi de Hizashi.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer trocar de lugar? – Hizashi insistiu, numa última tentativa, ao saltar da limusine dos Hyuuga – Aqueles velhos já estão ficando cegos. Nem vão notar a diferença...

- Você sabe que eles notam – Hiashi falou ao irmão, como quem pede desculpas. Saltou do carro e começou a arrastar Hizashi em direção ao heliporto, numa das terras dos Hyuuga.

- Pai, não tenha medo – Neji falou a Hizashi, andando rapidamente atrás dele e do tio – Londres não é tão longe.

- Neji tem total razão – Hiashi concordou – Você logo vai estar lá, vai fechar nosso negócio com Fugaku e voltará para casa. São e salvo.

- Mas... – Hizashi começou a dizer, seu tom de voz de repente muito apreensivo. O fato não passou despercebido por Hiashi, que lançou um olhar a Neji, como se estivesse pedindo ao sobrinho para se afastar um pouco. Os dois irmãos precisavam ficar a sós.

- O que foi, Hizashi? Por que está tão apreensivo? – Hiashi perguntou quando se assegurou que Neji estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir – Sei que você tem medo de voar, mas já enfrentou distâncias piores... Londres é logo ali. Não tem porque...

- Não é isso, Hiashi, por Deus... – Hizashi revirou os olhos, impaciente

- Ah... É aquela maldita mensagem de novo... Certo?

- Não fale comigo nesse tom. Aquela mensagem é para ser levada a sério.

- Mas o que é isso, meu irmão? – Hiashi perguntou, surpreso – Você nunca foi um covarde! Por que está tão assustado com uma mensagem idiota? Só por que vai voar?

- Ora Hiashi! Não é todo dia que se recebe uma mensagem dizendo que você vai morrer dez horas depois de recebê-la! – Hizashi reclamou, mais alto do que gostaria

- Fale baixo! Não vai querer preocupar Neji, não é? – Hiashi falou – Olhe, Hizashi, não vá me dizer que levou essa brincadeira infantil a sério... Você está em ótimas condições de saúde. Além disso, como vão tentar matar você diante de toda nossa segurança? Com certeza foi algum imbecil que aprontou essa com você, pois sabe que você não gosta de voar.

- Acontece que não passo meu número de celular pessoal para imbecis – Hizashi respondeu – E quantas pessoas sabem que não gosto de voar?

- Então quer fazer o quê? – Hiashi perguntou – Alertar a polícia? Se isso te preocupa, meu irmão, vamos falar com o delegado...

- Nem pensar! Causaria muito alarde. E não quero que Neji saiba disso.

- Então relaxe – disse Hiashi, segurando o irmão pelos ombros – Você estará seguro. Já voou várias vezes, mesmo que não goste. E logo depois que você recebeu aquela mensagem ridícula, pedi ao piloto que fizesse um check up no helicóptero, apenas por precaução. E ele me garantiu que está tudo em ordem.

- E como posso ter certeza de que ninguém mexeu no helicóptero depois disso?

- Ele ficou o tempo todo no hangar, trancado às sete chaves e muitos alarmes. Mas... – Hiashi suspirou fundo – Se essa viagem te preocupa tanto assim, vamos cancelá-la. Marcaremos para quando você estiver "fora de perigo".

- Você está louco?! Há meses que esperamos para fechar esse negócio! Não podemos desmarcar assim! – exclamou Hizashi

- Então pare de agir feito criança – Hiashi argumentou. Seu irmão fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois abriu um meio sorriso.

- Tem razão – disse ele, rindo – Estou agindo _mesmo_ feito criança, não é? Ora essa, onde estou com a cabeça, afinal? São negócios! Vamos, me deixe embarcar logo nessa joça de helicóptero. Neji! Venha até aqui se despedir de seu pai!

Hiashi despediu-se do irmão com um abraço apertado. Ele ainda podia ver a preocupação nos olhos claros de Hizashi, mas parecia estar bem mais tranqüilo. Pelo menos era o que dizia seu sorriso. Neji também abraçou o pai para se despedir, mas lançou um olhar desconfiado a ele e ao tio, certamente imaginando o que os fizera discutir por dez minutos a sós.

Por fim, Hizashi entrou no helicóptero e após uma breve oração, pediu ao piloto que desse partida. Ele acenou da janela para Hiashi e Neji, que ficavam cada vez mais distantes, lá embaixo, em terra firme. Hizashi achou melhor parar de olhar para baixo, antes que a vertigem o atingisse...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Novamente dentro da limusine, a caminho de casa, Hiashi ainda podia ver o helicóptero ao longe. Uma mancha branca que seguia rapidamente pelo céu.

- Tio? – Neji o chamou, fazendo Hiashi encarar o sobrinho

- Sim?

- O senhor pode me dizer o que estava conversando com papai? Os dois pareciam nervosos...

- Sabe Neji...

Não houve, porém, tempo para responder. Um forte barulho deu lugar à calmaria do lugar e a terra tremeu de leve. Hiashi empurrou Neji para o chão do carro, para protegê-lo seja lá do que fosse. O motorista perdeu momentaneamente o controle da limusine, mas quando o recuperou, parou o carro bruscamente.

Hiashi sentiu um estranho aperto no coração.

- Senhor! – o motorista gritou, de repente – Olhe para trás! Olhe aquilo!

Mas Hiashi não olhou. Sabia o que era. Sabia o que tinha acontecido. Abriu a porta do carro e saiu em disparada, encarando o céu. Nem percebeu que Neji e o motorista o seguiam. Olhou então para o relógio. Havia se passado exatamente dez horas após o recebimento da mensagem que tanto preocupara Hizashi...

Brilhando no céu como se fosse um Sol no meio da noite, uma enorme bola de fogo ainda se expandida na escuridão. Dela se desprendiam destroços em chamas para todos os lados, como se fossem uma pequena chuva de meteoros.

Hiashi encarou Neji. Era possível ver naqueles olhos tão brancos e então aterrorizados o reflexo avermelhado da explosão do helicóptero de Hizashi, que ia desaparecendo à medida que os destroços se aproximavam do solo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prisão de Northumberland, extremo norte da Inglaterra.

Uma batida na porta despertou Madara Uchiha de seus devaneios.

- Uchiha – uma voz grossa e debochada chamou do outro lado da porta – Está na hora. Vou abrir a porta e é bom que não ofereça nenhuma resistência.

Madara fez um som de escárnio com a boca e concordou com o policial que falara com ele. Que resistência poderia oferecer com as mãos os pés e algemados e fracos por causa do claustro completo de nove anos?

Agora ele seria transferido por bom comportamento. Como poderia se comportar mal se estava numa cela completamente sozinho? Nove anos na mesma monotonia, no meio do nada, e somente _agora_ ele seria transferido. Olhou uma última vez para a câmera presa ao teto de sua cela. Mal sabiam os policiais e as pessoas que o colocaram ali como ele havia sofrido durante todo esse tempo. Mas a justiça seria feita algum dia...

- Uchiha – o policial chamou de novo – Estou entrando.

As algemas foram tiradas dos pés de Madara, mas ele foi vendado.

- Acha que vou fugir, policial? – ele não pôde deixar de perguntar

- Não me provoque – o guarda alertou

- Então posso pelo menos saber para que inferno está me levando?

- North Yorkshire – o policial respondeu – Para uma prisão coletiva de lá. Vai conviver com outros delinqüentes como você, Uchiha.

Madara não respondeu. Que ótimo. Uma prisão coletiva. Mais idiotas para julgarem-no por seus atos. Atos que nunca foram interpretados como deveriam. O policial empurrava Madara lentamente para fora da cadeia. Esta era composta por apenas um prédio com um fortíssimo sistema de segurança, contendo apenas uma cela. Essa prisão, localizada em Northumberland, extremo norte da Inglaterra, era especial para criminosos muito perigosos. Um exagero, na opinião de Madara.

Quando chegaram do lado de fora, o guarda conduziu Madara por uma passagem paralela ao prédio, levando-os a um heliporto onde um helicóptero preto com o brasão da Polícia Federal os aguardava. O Uchiha pôde distinguir através dos vidros do transporte a silhueta de um piloto e de um outro policial. Não resistiu e teve que rir:

- Só _um_ policial vai ajudá-lo? – perguntou com desdém ao guarda – Acha que é suficiente, sendo que me considera tão perigoso?

- Cale a boca e ande depressa – o guarda respondeu e empurrou Madara para dentro do helicóptero.

Ele sentou no banco de trás, entre os dois policiais. Pôde notar um enorme saco a seus pés, provavelmente carregado de armamentos. Ao sinal do policial que o conduzira, o piloto então deu partida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara não sabia ao certo quanto tempo já havia se passado desde que o helicóptero levantara vôo, quando começou a ouvir um estranho "bip".

E então, pela segunda vez naquela noite, porém a quilômetros de distância de Konoha, uma segunda explosão pintou o céu de vermelho e o riscou com uma chuva de destroços.

**Aê!**

**Esperamos que tenham gostado! Sabem que prólogo é curtinho né... Mas logo vem o primeiro cap e depois o segundo com o resultado das fichas! Portanto, não deixem de acompanhar e agradecemos desde já pelas inúmeras fichas que recebemos. Estão todas muito criativas e sinceramente não contávamos com tantas criações!**

**Muitos beijos e até logo!!!**

**Irmãs Uchiha!**

**n.n**

**PS: Nunca deixem de denunciar o plágio!**


	3. Esquecer e desistir

**Galera! Resultado das fichas no final! Sei que prometemos o resultado somente no cap 2, mas já escolhemos o que precisávamos! Não deixem de ver!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

**Capítulo 1: Esquecer e desistir**

_Segunda-feira, 6h50min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education. Segunda semana de aula._

- Sakuraaa! – Tenten chamou pela milésima vez. Ela já estava exausta de percorrer os longos corredores da Further Education atrás da amiga. _"Maldito Uchiha..."_ – Tenten pensou – _"Dessa vez ele foi longe demais!"_

Ela já havia olhado em vários banheiros femininos, mas nada de encontrar Sakura. Tenten entrou em um extenso corredor cheio de armários. Ali havia mais dois banheiros e Sakura deveria estar em um deles (no feminino, de preferência). Aqueles eram os últimos banheiros, pelo menos _daquele_ prédio. Se Sakura não estivesse ali, Tenten teria de procurar nos outros _três_ edifícios da Further Education.

Mas a sorte estava a favor da Mitsashi. Logo que se aproximou do banheiro feminino, Tenten ouviu um soluço alto. E a única pessoa de que ela tinha consciência de que estava chorando àquela hora da manhã era Sakura. Tenten suspirou e abriu a porta.

Era mesmo a Haruno que estava ali, sentada no chão com a cabeça entre os joelhos, muito vermelha e debulhada em lágrimas, soluçando tristemente. Tenten aproximou-se da amiga e a abraçou carinhosamente pelos ombros. Sakura levantou a cabeça, momentaneamente assustada, mas viu que era sua amiga quem a abraçava.

- Ah T-Tenten... – Sakura soluçou – Por que isso só acontece comigo?

Ia começar... Tenten sabia disso. O mesmo velho diálogo. Ela então respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

- Isso não acontece só com você, Sakura – Tenten repetiu aquilo que já dissera milhares de vezes à amiga – Acontece com todas que decidem ser legais com o Uchiha.

- M-Mas eu g-gosto d-dele _de v-verdade_, Tenten! – Sakura exclamou, soluçando violentamente. Tente afagou as costas da amiga

- Sei disso, mas você não tem culpa se ele é tão arrogante. Aliás – Tenten pensou o pouco – O que ele te fez? Dessa vez bateu o recorde! Mal são sete horas!

- Você n-não s-soube? – Sakura perguntou, parecendo uma criança mimada

- Não... Eu estava na biblioteca na hora do ocorrido, lembra? E quando voltei pra sala de aula me disseram que o Uchiha tinha dado uma patada em você. Aquele cavalo... Assim que eu o pegar... Ele vai...

- N-Não f-fale dele d-desse j-jeito!

- Ora, Sakura! Você ainda o defende? – Tenten reclamou, mas Sakura chorou mais – Tudo bem, tudo bem... Você gosta dele, mesmo que ele seja um idiota... Desculpe... Mas agora, _por favor_, me conte o que ele te fez dessa vez.

Sakura respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- L-Li euno jornal p-parente morto acidente p-pêsamesdesejeiSasuke s-sumir e... E... Eu mas não sabia elenãogostava p-parente e... – e ela recomeçou a chorar, mais intensamente que antes.

Tenten revirou os olhos. Sabia que demoraria para conter a choradeira da amiga... E para piorar, não havia entendido uma vírgula do que Sakura havia dito. Ela parecia mais um ser pré-histórico falando do que a garota inteligente que Tenten conhecia.

- Ok, Sakura – disse Tenten, respirando fundo de novo – eu não entendi o que você falou e não acho que esteja em condições de explicar de novo. Então se acalme, inspire e respire profundamente e se ainda assim não conseguir falar ou assistir à aula, eu ligo pro tio Ryan, peço um carro e...

- N-Não! N-Não vai i-incomodar s-seu tio no t-trabalho... E-Eu... Eu v-vou tentar...

- Ok... Então respire muito fundo enquanto vou até o bebedouro pegar uma água gelada pra você. Se acalme, ok?

Sakura assentiu e Tenten correu até o bebedouro mais próximo para pegar a água da amiga. Quando voltou ao banheiro, Sakura se levantara do chão e lavava o rosto, respirando profundamente. Estava menos vermelha e não chorava mais, apesar de seus olhos verdes estarem violentamente manchados de vermelho.

- Parece que acabei de tentar me afogar, não é? – Sakura perguntou a Tenten

- Não, não parece – a Mitsashi mentiu. Parecia que Sakura havia chorado desesperadamente e _depois_ tentado se afogar... É claro que Tenten omitiu essa última parte e entregou o copo d'água a amiga.

Sakura bebeu num gole só e jogou-se nos braços de Tenten.

- Foi horrível! – a Haruno exclamou, a voz chorosa novamente

- Ah não, Sakura... Não chore... – Tenten pediu, quase implorando – Vamos lá... Inspira, respira, inspira, respira...

Sakura obedeceu e cinco minutos depois estava quase totalmente recomposta.

- Se você não quiser contar agora, não precisa... – Tenten comentou. O que ela não queria era ver Sakura chorar de novo por causa do Uchiha.

- Não, tudo bem... Acho que eu agüento... – Sakura disse, tentando sorrir e conseguindo uma careta

- Certo, mas vamos sair desse banheiro... Aqui não está muito legal.

- Ah não... Vamos ficar aqui... Foi muita vergonha alheia... Não quero que ninguém me veja até o sinal tocar... – Sakura falou, fazendo uma carinha pidona

- Certo então – Tenten acabou cedendo e sentou-se de novo no chão do banheiro, seguida por Sakura – Mas me conte logo o que o Uchiha fez porque estou morrendo de curiosidade.

- Ok... – Sakura respirou fundo pela enésima vez e começou a narrar – Logo depois que você saiu para ir à biblioteca Sasuke chegou. Eu dei bom dia, como sempre, e ele só resmungou alguma coisa, como sempre, mas daquele jeito lindo dele... Ah, Tenten! O mundo é tão injusto!

- Sakura... Não dispersa vai... Vamos lá amiga... Força! Continue, sim?

- Ok, desculpe... Então, ele chegou e se sentou...

- Você pode pular essa parte – Tente observou – Vá direto ao ocorrido.

- Ok. Bom, o zelador deixou o jornal do dia em cima da mesa do professor, aí você sabe que eu gosto de me informar. Então o peguei e comecei a ler as notícias do dia. Logo na primeira página, uma manchete enorme falava de duas explosões que aconteceram nesse fim de semana. Uma foi em Konoha, um distritozinho no norte na Inglaterra. Parece que o dono de uma empresa super famosa de tecidos morreu quando o helicóptero em que ele estava explodiu...

- Nossa... Que sinistro... – Tenten comentou, pensativa – Ok, mas onde o Uchiha entra nisso tudo?

- A outra explosão tem a ver com o Sasuke... – Sakura falou, e diante do olhar confuso da amiga, apressou-se em explicar – Quero dizer... Foi um parente dele. Também num acidente de helicóptero. Parecia que ele estava preso, e naquela noite seria transferido para outra prisão. Acho que o nome dele é... Madara Uchiha.

- Nunca soube que o Uchiha tinha um parente preso... Mas isso não importa. Ainda não consigo entender o que...

- Tá bom, vou falar! – Sakura interrompeu a amiga – Eu li a notícia com pressa, só porque vi "Uchiha" no meio dela. Aí não vi que o cara era um bandido... Então, tentei ser solidária e... Fui desejar meus pêsames ao Sasuke...

- Oh não...

- Oh sim, sim, sim... Foi terrível! Eu nunca o vi tão nervoso! Ele ficou vermelho, muito vermelho! Nunca o tinha visto vermelho antes, Tenten! A voz dele... Nossa... Era de cortar o coração! Quando eu disse "Madara Uchiha" ele me olhou de um jeito tão... Mortal, que tremi na base! Ele me pediu pra nunca mais dizer o nome e sumir da frente dele, antes que sobrasse pra mim... Desse jeito!

A essa altura, Sakura estava soluçando de novo. Mas dessa vez Tenten não podia culpar a amiga. O Uchiha _realmente_ passara dos limites.

- Antes que sobrasse o quê pra mim, Tenten?! - Sakura continuou, desesperada – Eu sempre o tratei tão bem! Foram dois longos anos sendo ignorada por ele, dois longos anos dando "bom dia, Sasuke!" sem ser respondida uma mísera vez! Por que ele fez isso comigo? Eu ia lá saber que o tal Madara era um bandido? Só depois que li a reportagem completa é que fui entender... Por que Sasuke não vê que gosto dele _de verdade_?

- Porque ele é um egoísta filho da mãe que tem tudo o que quer – Tenten falou, sem esconder a raiva que sentia pelo Uchiha – Ele não respeita só os seus sentimentos, Sakura. Ele não respeita os sentimentos de ninguém. E você ia lá saber que ele não gosta desse Madara? Ou pior! Você ia saber que Sasuke é um sádico que gosta de ver a morte alheia? Ele é frio, grosseiro, arrogante e...

- Tenten... Você não está ajudando muito... – Sakura observou, soluçando e chorando cada vez mais

- Oh meu Deus... Tem razão amiga... Me perdoe... – e Tenten abraçou Sakura mais uma vez – Mas é que _agora_ ele...

- Passou dos limites, eu sei... – Sakura completou, sob o abraço de Tenten.

A Mitsashi aguardou mais uma vez até que Sakura se acalmasse. "_Maldito Uchiha!" _- ela pensou novamente, e então uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Consultou o relógio e viu que ainda faltavam vinte minutos para as sete e meia, quando o sinal soaria e elas deveriam seguir para a aula. Daria tempo tranquilamente para Tenten fazer o que acabara de planejar...

- Sakura – disse ela, soltando-se gentilmente da amiga – Por que você não lava o rosto enquanto eu pego mais água pra você. Dessa vez vou até a cozinha pegar um pouco de açúcar também, então devo demorar um pouquinho...

- T-Tudo bem... – a Haruno respondeu

- Ótimo! – Tenten exclamou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga e levantando-se logo em seguida. Foi até a porta do banheiro e virou-se para encarar Sakura – Você vai superar isso, amiga... E eu vou te ajudar!

E sem aguardar resposta de Sakura, saiu em disparada corredor afora. Tenten sabia que não freqüentava as mesmas aulas que Sasuke, mas eles possuíam alguns horários em comum. Repassou as aulas da segunda-feira mentalmente. A primeira era de Língua Estrangeira, uma das poucas que o Uchiha também freqüentava junto com ela. Perfeito.

Tenten chegou à sala de Língua Estrangeira em poucos minutos. Tentou se recompor da corrida e ajeitou os cabelos, para fazer o que tinha de fazer com a maior classe possível. Entrou na sala e encontrou Sasuke Uchiha sentado ao fundo, com as mãos cruzadas na frente da boca. Tenten lembrou-se de Sakura: a amiga considerava essa pose do Uchiha fofa. A Mitsashi sinceramente não entendia o que tantas garotas viam naquele cara. Para ela, Sasuke era bem normal, e nem tão bonito assim...

Raramente ela falava com ele, e talvez foi por isso que as pessoas presentes na sala a olharam meio torto enquanto se aproximava do Uchiha. O olhar do próprio Sasuke denunciou sua surpresa quando Tenten lhe dirigiu a palavra, sem sequer dar "bom dia". Estava nervosa demais para isso.

- Preciso falar com você – ela disse, sem rodeios. Quanto menos tempo perdesse com ele, melhor.

- Estou ouvindo – ele respondeu calmamente, mas sem aparentar muito interesse

- Provavelmente você não vai gostar de ouvir, então pode escolher. Se quiser que a sala inteira ouça, fique aqui e eu falo numa boa. A reputação prejudicada será a sua mesmo... Ah, mas se você quiser preservar sua preciosa popularidade, vamos lá fora.

Sasuke fechou a cara para ela, mas levantou-se e seguiu Tenten para fora da sala. Afastaram-se um pouco do local para evitar que curiosos escutassem.

- Estou ouvindo – o Uchiha repetiu, ainda indiferente

- Vim aqui para falar de Sakura – Tenten começou, mas o Uchiha a interrompeu, revirando os olhos

- Ah, mas é claro... – disse ele

- É, é claro sim! – Tenten exclamou, sem um pingo de paciência. Ela tinha considerado a possibilidade de tentar ser sutil, mas diante da expressão de Sasuke e de toda a sua arrogância seria bem difícil.

- Foi ela que lhe mandou? – Sasuke quis saber

- Não, não foi – Tenten respondeu, séria – Vim porque quis e não pretendo ficar defendendo Sakura, como você deve estar pensando. Muito menos fazê-la de coitadinha diante de você.

- Então o que quer?

- Quero apenas que absorva bem essas palavras e as grave no seu cérebro sádico e arrogante: Sakura não tinha como saber que você não gosta do seu parente que explodiu. Ela só queria ser _gentil_ com você. Aliás, ela _sempre_ tentou ser gentil com você, só que sua cegueira e seu ego nunca o permitiram ver isso!

- Se veio aqui para me ofender... – Sasuke começou, impaciente, mas Tenten o interrompeu

- Não, não vim aqui para fazer exatamente isso. Só queria que você entendesse que Sakura não é como as outras garotas do seu fã clube idiota. Ela nunca desistiu de você, entende? Mas isso não vem ao caso... Porque agora ela _vai_ esquecer. Vai se esquecer e desistir de você, porque _eu_ vou ajudá-la a fazer isso. Você realmente extrapolou, Uchiha. Sakura nunca lhe fez mal... Como ela ia adivinhar que você gosta de ver a morte alheia?

- Escuta aqui, garota...!

- Escuta aqui você, seu Uchiha de merda! – Tenten gritou e apontou um dedo acusador para Sasuke, sem se importar agora com os curiosos – Você tem que aprender a respeitar os sentimentos das pessoas! O mundo não gira em torno de você, Uchiha!

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo...

- Ah, eu sei sim! Sei perfeitamente bem que estou falando nada mais que a _verdade_. O que eu vejo e vi desde que cheguei aqui, dois anos atrás...

- Acabou? – Sasuke perguntou, ligeiramente vermelho. Tenten achou realmente estranho ver aquela pele sempre tão clara misturada com outra tonalidade

- Só mais uma coisa, antes de você voltar pro seu mundinho egocêntrico – Tenten tomou fôlego - Você vai se arrepender profundamente do que fez com Sakura... Mas não sou eu ou ela quem vai fazer você perceber que errou. É o tempo. E sabe do que mais? Você perdeu uma garota de ouro... Seu trouxa.

Virou as costas para Sasuke e saiu andando triunfalmente. O recado estava dado. Tenten nem quis saber a reação dele. Afinal, uma vez errado, sempre errado. Mas uma coisa a intrigou. Ela realmente vira ódio nos olhos do Uchiha quando falou de seu parente morto...

Tenten não pretendia converter Sasuke à decência ou o fazer ter pena de Sakura. Não mesmo. Mas ela esperava realmente que Sasuke se arrependesse com o tempo, e quando procurasse por Sakura, ela estaria feliz nos braços de outro. Pelo menos foi dessa forma que Tenten calculou...

Ela foi correndo à cozinha para pegar água com açúcar para Sakura e quando voltou ao banheiro a amiga estava totalmente recomposta.

- Que bom ver você assim! – Tenten sorriu e entregou a água para Sakura

- Não posso ir pra aula chorando, não é? Já paguei mico demais por hoje...

- Não esquenta... Todos pagam mico – Tenten comentou, meio arrependida de não ter dito as verdades que disse a Sasuke na frente da turma...

- Acho que agora podemos ir para a sala... – Sakura disse

- Ah, tudo bem! – e então outra idéia ocorreu à Tenten. Como ela estava inspirada! – Ei, Sakura, sei que talvez você não queira permanecer no assunto e que eu já te perguntei isso outras vezes, mas... Você quer esquecer o Uchiha?

- Você sabe que não é questão de _querer_, Tenten, é questão de _não conseguir_...

- Mas Sakura – Tentou começou a por sua idéia em prática enquanto arrastava a amiga para fora do banheiro – Você é muito bonita e certamente deve ter muitos gatinhos afim de sair com você...

- Rá! – Sakura riu alto – Essa é muito boa, Tenten! É _você _quem geralmente atrai a atenção dos caras bonitos... Não eu... Sou só uma nerd sem graça...

- Não começa com esse complexo de inferioridade irritante de novo... Mas... – e aqui Tenten fez uma pausa estratégica – Quer um exemplo?

- De um cara que quer sair comigo? – Sakura perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas

- É né! – Tenten revirou os olhos, impaciente

- O quê? O Batman desistiu de Gotham City e veio pra Londres pra me pedir em casamento?

- Que engraçado, Sakura! – Tenten reclamou – Eu estou falando sério, sabia? Você não suspeita de nenhum cara interessante que dá mole pra você?

- Humm... – Sakura pensou um pouco – Rock Lee?

- Pelo amor do deus do bom senso, Sakura! – Tenten estava ficando irritada – Eu disse _interessante_! Desde quando o _Rock Lee_ é interessante?!

- Desculpe... Acho que não ouvir você falar interessante - disse Sakura, divertindo-se com a irritação de Tenten – Mas você vai me falar ou não quem é o cara?

- Vou né... Depois de tantos chutes ruins... – e Tenten sorriu ao responder – Simples, minha amiga... É o Sai.

Sakura estacou no meio do corredor.

- O que foi? – Tenten perguntou, mas sabia que Sakura teria aquela reação

- De que Sai você está falando? – a Haruno perguntou, atônita

- Ué, Sakura... Quantos Sais você conhece?

- Só um!

- Então é ele, minha cara! – Tenten falou, sorrindo

- Nem pensar... – Sakura discordou rapidamente, voltando a andar – Tenten, você não está usando drogas, está?

- Ah, claro, Sakura! Inclusive meu tio, que é detetive da Scotland Yard, trafica junto comigo! Quer entrar para o clube?

- Tudo bem... Foi só uma brincadeira, estressada... – Sakura defendeu-se

- A sua lerdeza é que me estressa! Pode me dizer porque o Sai e você não daria certo?

- Elementar, meu caro Watson – disse Sakura, fazendo uso do bordão de Sherlock Holmes, seu personagem preferido de todos os tempos – Sai me chama o tempo todo de "feiosa", implica comigo sempre que pode e nunca, _nunca_ me fez um mísero elogio sequer. Te convence?

- Não! – Tenten respondeu prontamente – Francamente, Sakura! Não tô dizendo que você é lerda? Sai só faz isso pra disfarçar... É tudo jogo dele pra ficar perto de você.

- Estou confusa – a Haruno confessou e Tenten suspirou fundo

- Minha cara manceba... Espere e verá que tenho razão – a Mitsashi encerrou, num tom de mistério – E pra fazer você começar a entender como estou certo, vamos à Timeout sexta-feira.

- Na boate do Naruto? Pra quê? – Sakura quis saber

- Pra você se distrair e esquecer o Uchiha. E, claro, ver caras super gatos e normais. Ah, e vou chamar o Sai pra encontrar a gente lá.

- Essa é boa... Você sabe que o Sai gosta de sair tanto quanto o Sasuke...

- Mas a diferença – Tenten insistiu – É que Sai vai correndo pra Timeout, porque _você_ vai estar lá...

- Você está louca, Tenten...

- Veremos...

E depois de trocarem um sorriso, as amigas adentraram a sala de Língua Estrangeira, agora lotada. Tenten lançou um rápido olhar para Sasuke enquanto procurava um lugar para se sentar com Sakura. O Uchiha continuava na mesma posição em que Tenten o encontrara antes de lhe dirigir a palavra. _"Idiota..."_ – a Mitsashi pensou, desviando seu olhar para o restante da sala.

E por coincidência, ou não, Tenten encontrou dois lugares vagos ao lado de Sai.

- Bom dia, Tenten – ele cumprimentou na hora em que a Mitsashi mirou os lugares vazios – Bom dia, feiosa – Sai disse à Sakura. A Haruno lançou a Tenten um olhar que dizia claramente "O que foi que eu te falei?". Mas a Mitsashi sabia perfeitamente qual jogo Sai estava jogando. Foi por isso que ela se dirigiu sorrindo ao moreno e perguntou se os lugares poderiam ser ocupados por ela e Sakura.

Como Sai não apresentou objeção, as duas se acomodaram e ficaram aguardando a aula começar. Tenten observava Sakura pelo canto do olho. Com certeza Sai seria melhor para ela do que Sasuke... E Tenten faria de tudo para ver sua amiga feliz, depois de receber tantas patadas do Uchiha.

Involuntariamente, a Mitsashi começou a se lembrar de como ela e Sakura haviam chegado até Londres...

Naturalmente norte-americanas, Tenten e Sakura sempre foram grandes amigas. Desde o jardim de infância. Uma não fazia nada sem a outra. Eram praticamente irmãs. Apesar de diferentes em muitos aspectos, tinham muitas coisas em comum. Ambas adoravam ler, ouvir música, falar mal das patricinhas, colocar apelido nos caras bonitos, babar pelos rockstars, revirar o guarda-roupa até encontrar a roupa perfeita, andar na chuva e tomar chocolate quente. Foram essas e outras manias meio incomuns que juntaram as duas amigas.

Tenten estava agora, assim como Sakura, com 18 anos. Mas apesar disso possuía o corpo um pouco mais desenvolvido que o da amiga, talvez porque freqüentava a academia nos Estados Unidos mais do que Sakura. Morena, de olhos e cabelos no mesmo tom de chocolate, Tenten se preocupa com sua forma e gosta de cuidar da saúde. Gosta de usar os cabelos presos em dois coques altos, um em cada lado da cabeça. Apesar da alimentação saudável, adora comer os mais variados tipos de porcaria, e, nesse aspecto, Sakura é sua parceira número um. A Mitsashi nunca namorou sério, apesar de já ter tido vários relacionamentos. Alega nunca ter encontrado o cara certo. E agora que estava na London Further Education, especializando-se no curso de Comunicação (Tenten sempre gostou de falar muito), Tenten colocara como objetivo número um a conclusão de seus estudos.

Não que nunca tivesse saído com algum cara desde que chegara em Londres. Tenten achava os rapazes da LFE magníficos e já havia ficado com alguns deles, mas nem se comparava com o que ela já havia feito quando morava nos Estado Unidos. Não podia negar que era namoradeira. Mas nada extravagante da parte dela. Tenten só saía com os rapazes que, antes de tudo, a respeitassem. Ela se considera muito dona de si, segura e otimista. E é discreta também. Provavelmente é seu jeito de ser decidido que atrai tantos rapazes...

Diferente de Sakura. Não que ela fosse um patinho feio ou algo do tipo. Tenten sabia que Sakura era muito bonita, apesar da Haruno não ligar muito para sua aparência, e vivia dizendo isso à amiga. Mas Sakura sofria de um complexo de inferioridade que atacava nas horas mais inoportunas, o que deixava Tenten terrivelmente irritada. A Haruno era dona de lindos olhos verde esmeralda (que deixava muitas garotas com inveja) e seus cabelos eram incomumente rosa (natural), na altura dos ombros e muito lisos. Sakura, além de bonita, era também muito inteligente, e desde que ingressou no Ensino Médio tem paixão pela Medicina, curso em que está se especializando na LFE.

Ela não gosta muito de sair e prefere um bom livro ao invés de uma noitada. Ao contrário de Tenten, nunca teve muitos relacionamentos e não saiu com nenhum cara da LFE. Demorou alguns segundos para se apaixonar irremediavelmente por Sasuke Uchiha e tem sofrido por dois longos anos para ter o reconhecimento dele. Em vão. Mas Sakura tem muitas esperanças, apesar de às vezes ser meio pessimista. Tão discreta quanto Tenten (talvez até mais), ela não se importa com o jeito namoradeiro da amiga. Apesar da pouca experiência, vive enchendo Tenten de conselhos.

Quando completaram dezesseis anos, as duas participaram de uma prova oferecida nos Estados Unidos pela LSG (London Secundary Graduation), onde os três primeiros lugares ganhariam uma bolsa integral de estudos até os dezoito anos, além do General Certificate of Secondary Education (GCSE). Apesar de adorarem a América, as duas amigas sempre sonharem em conhecer a Europa e se especializarem lá. Então, devido ao apoio de suas famílias e ao estudo dedicado de muitos meses, as duas foram aprovadas na prova. Sakura ficou com o segundo lugar e Tenten passou em terceiro, no país inteiro. O primeiro lugar ficou para um garoto que todos julgavam preguiçoso, mas que se revelou um gênio: Shikamaru Nara.

Depois de aprovadas, a questão era onde Sakura e Tenten morariam. Mas isso foi facilmente resolvido. O tio de Tenten (irmão de sua mãe), Ryan Wolfe, sempre residiu na cidade de Londres, e devido a seu excelente emprego de detetive na Scotland Yard (a polícia Londrina), comprara uma grande casa nos arredores da cidade, parte norte, na qual morava sozinho. Ao saber da aprovação de sua sobrinha na prova da LSG, providenciou tudo para que Tenten e Sakura fossem morar com ele. E, depois da fase de adaptação, permanecem assim até hoje.

Tenten adora morar com seu tio. Além de achar o emprego dele fascinante, ela o considera um inglês muito gato. Sakura vive repreendendo-a por pensar essas coisas de Wolfe, mas a própria Haruno acha o detetive muito lindo.

Ao se mudarem para a Inglaterra, Tenten e Sakura ingressaram na educação após os 16 anos, na qual o jovem estuda apenas matérias que interessam a seu curso. É o nível chamado de Further Education (educação adicional), que vai dos 16 aos 18 anos e compreende a formação profissional direcionada para o curso de graduação ou a carreira profissional que o aluno pretende seguir. Assim, como Tenten estava se especializando em Comunicação e Sakura em Medicina, não frequentavam muitas aulas juntas. Mas ambas se concentravam da mesma forma nos estudos.

Já fazia um ano e meio que estavam na cidade de Londres, mas como as duas gostam muito de viajar, já haviam visitado vários lugares: O Big Ben, a Ponte de Londres, o Palácio de Westminster, a New Scotland Yard (Wolfe as levara lá uma vez) e, fora da Inglaterra, o Museu do Louvre e a Torre Eiffel (Wolfe as presenteou Tenten com duas passagens para a França quando ela completou 17 anos).

Tenten e Sakura adoravam o clima temperado oceânico da Grande Londres, capital do Reino Unido. O inverno rigoroso era excelente para guerras de bola de neve e o verão pouco quente permitia o uso de calças jeans à vontade. O cenário era clássico, perfeito para um filme antigo de romance ou investigação policial. Apesar das saudades que sentiam de casa, era inegável que Sakura e Tenten _adoravam_ a Europa.

Tenten foi tirada de seus devaneios quando a professora de Língua Estrangeira, Kurenai, entrou na sala e pediu aos alunos que abrissem seus note books. Tudo na London Further Education era muito avançado e moderno. A escola ocupava, por si só, com seus quatro enormes prédios e o espaço para lazer, quatro quarteirões inteiros. E não havia nada de antigo nas edificações. O design na LFE, assim como seu ensino, era de primeira qualidade.

Tenten suspirou e deu uma última olhada para Sakura e Sai antes de se concentrar totalmente na aula. Ela esperava que, sinceramente, depois de tudo que a amiga havia passado, as coisas entrassem nos eixos e ela pudesse ser feliz com quem a merecia de verdade. Até a sexta-feira, porém, ainda havia uma longa semana de estudos a ser vencida...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 13h00min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

A New Scotland Yard, fundada em 1829 pelo ministro Robert Peel, tem sede no distrito de Westminster (que faz fronteira a oeste com a Cidade de Londres) desde 1967, localizada especificamente no Palácio de Westminster. Neste recinto também estão duas câmaras do Parlamente Inglês. A Scotland Yard sempre fui muito usada em romances policiais como referência de investigações e eficácia de seus detetives.

Sua magnificência começa em sua fachada: um extenso prédio com inúmeras janelas de vidro espelhado e uma grande placa preta metálica com a inscrição NEW SCOTLAND YARD em letras metálicas prateadas. Sua extensão horizontal é estratosférica, assim como a vertical. A enorme construção é fortemente protegida e seus funcionários recebem os mais modernos apetrechos de defesa, espionagem e investigação. Os detetives da Scotland Yard sempre buscaram (e buscam) aplicar a justiça e desvendar qualquer mistério que possuíam em mãos.

Esse pensamento acabara de passar pela cabeça de Kakashi Hatake. Ele estava em sua sala, no décimo andar do enorme prédio da Scotland Yard, relembrando. Já fazia nove anos que ele trabalhava como detetive ali, tendo resolvido inúmeros casos. Seu parceiros e amigos, Ryan Wolfe e Obito Uchiha, sempre estiveram ao seu lado em todo esse tempo que passara. Kakashi lembrava perfeitamente o principal fato que colaborara para o ingresso dos três amigos na renomada polícia Londrina...

A prisão de Madara Uchiha. Na época, Kakashi estava com 20 anos e era um policial comum. Jovens e ansiosos por uma promoção, ele e Wolfe traçaram um plano para capturar Madara, que estava foragido devido a seu envolvimento com o Mercado Negro. Eles conseguiram prender o Uchiha numa emboscada com a ajuda de Obito, que apesar de ser parente (mesmo que muito distante) do bandido, foi genial ao colaborar com Kakashi e Ryan. Então, Madara foi a julgamento, sendo posteriormente culpado e preso. Sua pena foi aumentada logo depois de sua condenação porque tentou se vingar daqueles que o haviam denunciado. De brinde, alguns membros do Mercado Negro Europeu também foram presos.

Kakashi mirou o jornal em sua mesa e teve de rir. Era estranho pensar que há nove anos eles trabalharam duro para prender Madara, e agora deveriam descobrir porque ele morrera de forma tão misteriosa...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Obito e Wolfe. Eles pareciam estar discutindo animadamente sobre algo, provavelmente sobre o caso de Madara. Kakashi não podia imaginar pessoas melhores para trabalharem com ele. Assim como o Hatake, Ryan e Obito se entregavam integralmente ao trabalho e moviam céus e terras para resolver qualquer caso. Os dois então entraram na sala de Kakashi.

- Boa tarde, parceiro – Obito cumprimentou jovialmente.

Apesar de Kakashi gostar muito de Wolfe, era inegável que Obito era seu melhor amigo. Se identificara com o Uchiha desde que Obito chegara a Londres, onze anos atrás. Tinham muito em comum, apesar de Kakashi ser infinitamente mais discreto que Obito. Sempre trabalharam juntos na polícia e agora eram parceiros na Scotland. E, como se não fosse suficiente, ainda eram vizinhos. Moravam nos arredores da parte oeste da cidade Londres, próximo de Westminster.

Obito tinha 29 anos, assim como Kakashi, mas não aparentava ter essa idade. Seus cabelos curtos e negros, assim como seus olhos, lhe davam um jeito de moleque brincalhão. Mas quando estava em algum caso, Obito era puro profissionalismo.

Ryan Wolfe trabalhava em Westminster antes de se juntar a Kakashi e Obito na Polícia da Cidade de Londres. Mas quando foi transferido, sua identificação com seus amigos também foi imediata. Um ano depois, após prenderem Madara, os três foram promovidos a detetive e ingressaram na Scotland.

Mesmo sendo um ano mais novo que Obito e Kakashi, Ryan atua como líder dos três, apesar de negar veementemente a liderança. Ele procura ser justo com todos e, apesar de extrovertido, também é muito centrado no que faz. E assim como Obito, não aparenta ter 28 anos. Wolfe tem cabelos castanhos e arrepiados, meio "garotão". E seus olhos verdes fazem muitas policiais suspirarem pelo detetive. Mas Ryan não é muito fã de relacionamentos no trabalho.

- Temos novidades, Kakashi – disse ele ao Hatake

- Manda.

- Não fomos só nós que achamos estranhas essas explosões do fim de semana – Obito falou animadamente - Um parente de uma das vítimas nos procurou.

- Quem foi? – Kakashi perguntou, endireitando-se em sua cadeira

- Hiashi Hyuuga – Wolfe respondeu – Ele é o irmão gêmeo da vítima, Hizashi Hyuuga. Presenciou a morte do irmão.

- O quê? – Kakashi falou, surpreso – Mas o jornal não fala nada disso!

- É para evitar sensacionalismo, meu caro – Obito explicou – Os Hyuuga são donos da maior indústria de tecidos da Inglaterra. Imagine o escândalo que seria se a mídia soubesse que um irmão presenciou o helicóptero do outro explodir...

- Exatamente – Wolfe continuou – Foi por isso que o senhor Hyuuga nos procurou. Ele diz ter detalhes que vão nos interessar e também suspeita de uma conspiração em torno das mortes deste fim de semana.

- Por que veio diretamente a nós? – Kakashi perguntou, intrigado

- Ora, Kakashi... Porque somos os melhores – Obito respondeu, sem um pingo de modéstia na voz. Kakashi riu.

- E qual a ligação do senhor Hyuuga com Madara Uchiha? – o Hatake perguntou

- Lembra de quando prendemos Madara? – Wolfe perguntou e Kakashi fez que sim – Só sabíamos que ele estava envolvido com o Mercado Negro, certo? Mas o que _não sabíamos_ é que ele tinha uma empresa junto com os Hyuuga e um outro Uchiha.

- Uma empresa?

- É – Obito disse – O senhor Hyuuga nos revelou isso há poucos minutos, por telefone. Mas não disse exatamente do quê essa empresa cuidava. Só o que sabemos é que ela não fez muito sucesso por causa de Madara. Segundo o senhor Hyuuga, era uma empresa pequena, e quando Madara se envolveu no Mercado Negro os integrantes começaram a desistir do negócio.

- Qual o nome da empresa? – Kakashi indagou

- Akatsuki – Wolfe respondeu – O senhor Hyuuga quer se encontrar conosco para explicar mais detalhes. Disse que não nos procurou antes porque cuidava dos assuntos em torno da morte misteriosa do irmão.

- E por que ele suspeita de conspiração? – Kakashi perguntou de novo

- O senhor Hyuuga disse que o irmão recebeu uma mensagem dez horas antes de morrer, anunciando sua morte – Wolfe prosseguiu - Hiashi não levou a mensagem a sério, mas o senhor Hizashi ficou preocupado. Então seu helicóptero explodiu e, horas depois, o de Madara Uchiha também.

- Não pode ser coincidência – Obito completou – Nós já havíamos achado as mortes suspeitas, mas com essa história de empresa secreta, tudo começa a entrar nos eixos. As mortes fazem mais sentido, não acham?

- É sim... – Kakashi concordou – Alguém está querendo se vingar dos membros dessa Akatsuki... E é bem ousado... Afinal, anuncia a morte da vítima enviando a ela uma mensagem.

- Ok, as cartas estão na mesa – Wolfe disse e pensou um pouco – Vamos jogar. Vejamos... Obito, para nos adiantar, pesquise tudo o que puder sobre essa Akatsuki. Se essa empresa realmente existiu, teve de ser registrada. Quero o nome dos integrantes, a data de registro e de quando deixou de existir. Maiores detalhes obteremos com o senhor Hyuuga e eu falarei com ele. Kakashi, converse com os representantes do laboratório sobre as explosões. Descubra o tipo de bomba que fui usada, pergunte sobre a identificação dos corpos e o número exato de vítimas. A reportagem que temos em mão é muito superficial.

- Para quando quer as informações? – Kakashi perguntou e Wolfe pensou de novo.

- Não precisamos ter pressa quanto a isso. Primeiro, deixe-me conversar com o senhor Hyuuga – disse ele – Nós marcamos uma entrevista para sexta-feira que vem. Eu vou a Konoha, em respeito ao luto dele pelo irmão.

- Tudo bem, chefe – disse Obito, abrindo um sorriso – Fazia um tempo que não pegávamos um caso tão quente, hã?

- Calma meu amigo... Está só no começo – Kakashi observou

- Sei disso – Obito rebateu – Mas algo me diz que a coisa vai ficar muito mais interessante daqui pra frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 19h50min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Casa de Ryan Wolf._

- Já disse que não quero ir – Sakura bateu o pé pela centésima vez

- Mas Sakura – insistiu Tenten, de novo – Na segunda-feira você me prometeu...

- Ei! Eu não prometi nada!

- Tá, mas... Eu esperei a semana inteira por hoje! Estou louca pra sair! E faz muito tempo que não vamos à Timeout.

- Fomos lá uma semana antes de começarem as aulas. Só se passaram duas semanas desde então e isso não é muito tempo – Sakura observou

- Para _mim_ é – Tenten defendeu-se – E sinto falta de conversar com o Naruto. Além disso, vamos ver muitos caras bonitos. E você pode conhecer alguém que te ajude a esquecer o Uchiha. Ou, dar uma chance a um certo alguém que você _já conhece_...

- Não comece com essa história do Sai de novo, Tenten! Já disse que é impossível!

- Tudo bem, como quiser... – disse a Mitsashi – E eu já disse que veremos. Eu o convidei e...

- Você o quê? – Sakura perguntou, atônita

- Eu te avisei que ia chamá-lo! – Tenten lembrou a Sakura – Não reclama!

- Agora é que não vou mesmo – a Haruno falou, atirando-se em sua cama e abraçando o travesseiro, decidida

- Ah, Sakuraaa! Por favor! Você sabe que tio Ryan não me deixa sair sozinha, mesmo eu tendo 18 anos. Sabe como ele é super protetor.

- Não vou.

- Por favor! Vai ser bom pra nós duas! – Tenten insistiu, desesperada – Olha, não precisa ficar com Sai nem nada disso. Apenas _converse_ com ele! Dance um pouco, implique com Naruto, se divirta, mulher! Daqui a algumas semanas estaremos no claustro de nossos estudos e mal teremos tempo para nos divertir! E você está sendo muito injusta comigo...

Tenten aguardou alguns minutos pela reação de Sakura. A Haruno sentou-se lentamente na cama e encarou a amiga.

- Promete que não vai me forçar a ficar com Sai nem com nenhum outro cara? – ela perguntou, séria

- Sim! Eu prometo, juro, me ajoelho a seus pés, mas _por favor_, vamos sair!

- Tá bom, eu me rendo – Sakura revirou os olhos e se levantou – Sua chata... Mas você tem que cumprir sua promessa!

- Uhul! – Tenten comemorou abraçando Sakura apertado – Pode deixar, amiga! Você é livre pra fazer o que quiser!

- Tudo bem... E pensando melhor, vai ser legal falar com Naruto.

- Isso! – Tenten comemorou mais uma vez – Agora, vamos fazer nossos cabelos, maquiagem e escolher as roupas! Já são oito horas e você sabe que o tio Ryan não gosta quando a gente chega depois das duas da manhã...

- Você não está pretendendo chegar depois das duas da manhã, está? – Sakura perguntou, quase se arrependendo de ter aceitado sair

- Estou brincando, sua boba! – Tenten falou, rindo – Uma da manhã está ótimo. E não reclama! Anda, me ajude a esvaziar essas gavetas... Temos que ficar deslumbrantes!

E Tenten virou uma gaveta de roupas em cima da cama de Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura consultou o relógio. Já eram nove horas! Incrível como ela e Tenten não perdiam a mania de demorar a se arrumarem. E sempre gastavam mais tempo depois de prontas para arrumarem a bagunça que faziam no processo.

A Haruno se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Não estava gostando daquilo. É verdade que seria legal falar com Naruto, mas Sakura aceitara sair principalmente para agradar a amiga. Não pretendia esquecer Sasuke, porque sabia que não conseguiria. E também não daria chance nenhuma a Sai, mesmo que Tenten tivesse razão. Apesar de implicante, Sai era amigo de Sakura e se ele tivesse algum sentimento por ela, a Haruno jamais ia querer feri-los. Sabia como era isso era ruim.

Mas, pior do que não estar muito afim de sair, é usar uma roupa, um penteado, sapatos e acessórios que definitivamente não combinam com você e que jamais os usaria, independente da ocasião. Mas Tenten insistira em arrumar Sakura e, mais uma vez para agradar a amiga, a Haruno cedeu.

O resultado: Sakura tivera seus cabelos (já muito lisos) espichados por uma chapinha. Algumas mechas lhe caíram sobre os olhos e Tenten as puxou para trás, prendendo-as com uma presilha prateada. A Mitsashi emprestou para Sakura um vestido tomara-que-caia preto e balonê, cujo comprimento ia até metade das coxas da Haruno. Como as duas possuíam quase o mesmo manequim, o vestido coube perfeitamente. Mas tinha absolutamente _nada_ a ver com Sakura.

E ficou muito pior quando Tenten fez Sakura vestir uma meia calça preta, para combinar com o vestido, e calçar um par de Scarpin preto. A única coisa da qual Sakura gostou em seu visual foi da maquiagem, pois foi ela própria quem fez. Sombra clara, pouco lápis de olho e batom rosa claro.

- E então? – Tenten perguntou a Sakura, animada, ao analisar junto com a Haruno seu visual – Como se sente?

- Pareço uma prostituta – Sakura respondeu, sem rodeios. Tenten fechou a cara – Sem ofensas, Tenten. Sei que tudo isso é seu e é muito lindo. Lindo _mesmo_. Mas não combina comigo...

- Você vai a uma boate – Tenten argumentou, ainda com a expressão séria – Não podia ir feito uma mulamba...

- Quer dizer então que em todas as outras vezes em que fomos à Timeout eu me vestia como uma mulamba? – Sakura perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Não é isso. Você se veste muito bem, Sakura – Tenten explicou – Mas só usa jeans e camiseta! Nunca vi você de vestido!

- Eu usei um na formatura da oitava série.

- Porque eu te forcei!

- Assim como está fazendo agora?

- É! – Tenten exclamou. Era melhor acabar com aquilo antes que o complexo de Sakura atacasse. A Mitsashi segurou a amiga firmemente pelos braços e indicou o espelho – Sakura, olhe bem para você mesma. Está linda! Você _é_ linda! E qual é o problema em querer inovar um pouco?

- Um pouco? Estou vestida para matar!

- E daí? – Tenten perguntou, rindo – Está linda, e isso é o que importa. E se você não receber nenhum elogio hoje, se nenhum cara cantar você, eu mudo de nome!

Sakura pensou um pouco.

- Posso escolher o novo nome? – ela perguntou, rindo também

- À vontade – Tenten respondeu e girou – Mas e aí? Como _eu_ estou?

- Está linda também – Sakura disse – E confortável, e de _calças_... Eu odeio vestidos!

- Mas vai aprender a gostar. Acha que meu cabelo está bom? Acha que devo mudar a blusa?

Sakura analisou a amiga. Tenten usava uma frente única branca, bordada com paitê no busto. Mas não estava vulgar. A calça era preta e as sandálias prata, e brincos e pulseiras da mesma cor completavam o conjunto. Tenten soltara os cabelos e os cacheara, e também prendeu sua franja para trás com uma presilha prateada.

- Já disse que você está linda – Sakura repetiu, sorrindo – Seu senso de moda é muito bom.

- Obrigada! – a Mitsashi sorriu

- Mas você está esquecendo um detalhe – Sakura comentou, analisando seus braços descobertos no espelho

- O que é dessa vez? – Tenten perguntou, meio impaciente

- Vamos morrer de frio lá fora – Sakura respondeu

- Estamos no outono.

- Mas você sabe que à noite sempre faz frio – Sakura insistiu e Tenten refletiu por alguns instantes.

- Já sei! – disse ela, e abriu as portas de um guarda-roupas, tirando de lá de dentro um sobretudo cinza e um casaco de couro branco. Ela jogou o sobretudo para Sakura – Esse é seu.

- Ótimo – a Haruno comentou, amarga, vestindo o agasalho – Agora vou parecer uma striper.

- Cale a boca, Sakura – Tenten repreendeu a amiga – Parece tio Ryan de ressaca. Reclama que é uma beleza!

- Eu ouvi meu nome? – Wolfe disse de repente, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Sakura e Tenten

- Ouviu sim, tio Ryan – Tenten respondeu – Eu falei que Sakura parece você de ressaca reclamando.

- Rá, rá, que engraçado – Wolfe disse ironicamente. Então olhou melhor para as garotas – Mas você está reclamando de quê, Sakura? Está linda! As duas estão.

- Obrigada tio – Tenten falou, satisfeita, e encarou a amiga – O que eu te disse? – ela perguntou, e Sakura apenas deu de ombros

- Aonde vocês vão mesmo? – Wolfe perguntou

- À Timeout – Sakura respondeu

- O quê? Vocês vão àquela boate no centro da cidade vestidas _desse jeito_?

- Mas você acabou de dizer que estamos lindas! – Tenten reclamou

- Estão, mas... Não estão _decentes_! – Wolfe exclamou

- O que _eu_ te disse? – Sakura devolveu a pergunta à Tenten

- Desculpem minha existência! – Tenten disse, dramática – Nós vamos a uma _boate_, tio Ryan! Queria que nos vestíssemos feito freiras? Olha... Se a sua preocupação é com nossa segurança, fique tranqüilo. Vamos fazer como sempre: pegaremos um metrô que dá direto ao centro da cidade, chamaremos um táxi...

- Vocês pretendem entrar num metrô com _essas roupas_?

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! É chatice demais pra mim! Você venceu, Sakura, vamos ficar em casa...

- Ei, calma Tenten... Podemos dar um jeito nisso – disse Sakura. A Mitsashi olhou para ela, incrédula

- Eu concordo – disse Wolfe – É só mudarem de roupa.

- Na verdade, tio Ryan, estava pensando se você não poderia nos levar... – Sakura pediu, melosa. Wolfe não se incomodava com o fato da Haruno também chamá-lo de tio, apesar de não terem parentesco.

- É, tio Ryan! – Tenten apoiou, animada novamente – Se você nos levar, estaremos infinitamente mais seguras. O que acha?

- Hum... – Wolfe considerou a opção por alguns instantes. Não tinha mais nada para fazer o resto da noite, e um passeio por Londres não lhe faria mal. Além disso, poderia regular o horário de retorno de Tenten e Sakura – Ok, garotas. Levo vocês. E como bom tio, as buscarei também.

- Valeu, tio Ryan! – disse Tenten envolvendo Wolfe e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mais tarde, 22h00min_

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Centro – Boate Timeout._

Tenten e Sakura se despediram de Wolfe (ele as buscaria às uma da manhã) e seguiram para a entrada da gigantesca boate. A fila era pequena, portanto não tiveram problemas para entrar. O lugar, porém, estava lotado. Nenhuma das duas ficou surpresa, afinal, a Timeout era a boate mais badalada de toda a Londres.

O prédio tinha um exótico formato circular, revestido com vidros espelhados. Seu interior era dividido em dois espaçosos andares. No primeiro ficavam a pista de dança (um grande círculo de vidro no meio do local, sobreposto a um conjunto de luzes artificiais; quem estivesse dançando seria iluminado por baixo), um grande e bem abastecido bar, um conjunto de pequenas mesas circulares próximas às paredes e dois banheiros. No andar de cima havia outro bar, porém menor que o do primeiro andar, mais banheiros e um conjunto de sofás, pufes e banquinhos distribuídos por todo o espaço. Esse andar, diferente do primeiro, funcionava como uma área mais reservada para conversar e namorar.

O que as amigas mais gostavam na boate, além do espaço, eram os acústicos ao vivo que periodicamente a Timeout proporcionava. Cantores como James Morrison e Avril Lavigne, e bandas como Nickelback já haviam cantado na boate. Além disso, todo mês a Timeout trazia DJs novos para tocar em seu espaço. A música, assim como tudo que havia ali, era excelente.

Tenten retirou seu casaco e obrigou Sakura a fazer o mesmo.

- A noite _lá fora_ está fria. Aqui está bem quente – a Mitsashi falou, sentindo sua animação crescer devido ao clima que a boate oferecia. Ela saiu arrastando Sakura em direção ao bar.

Atravessaram o primeiro andar com certa dificuldade, tendo de se desviarem das inúmeras pessoas que estavam ali. Mas durante o trajeto até o bar, para total satisfação de Tenten, muitos rapazes lançaram as mais variadas cantadas para ela e para Sakura.

- Pelo visto meu nome continua sendo Tenten Mitsashi – a morena falou quando alcançaram o bar, livre da muvuca da pista de dança – Viu quantos gatinhos mexeram com a gente?

- Que pena... – Sakura comentou com falsa decepção – Estava pensando seriamente em chamá-la de Tereza...

- Por que Tereza? – Tenten perguntou, intrigada

- É o nome da Barbie morena – Sakura respondeu maldosamente, mas Tenten não ficou com raiva; pelo contrário: teve um acesso de riso que durou alguns minutos. Nem ela e nem Sakura haviam notado a aproximação de Naruto Uzumaki...

- E aê gatas! – ele as cumprimentou – Rindo de quê Tenten?

- Oi Naruto... – a Mitsashi o cumprimentou, se recuperando do riso – Estava rindo de Sakura.

- Mas por quê? – o Uzumaki perguntou, sem entender – Ela está linda como sempre! Mas hoje parece mais bonita ainda...

- Obrigada, Naruto... – Sakura agradeceu, sem esconder seu rubor

- Não estou rindo da _aparência_ dela, seu tonto – Tenten explicou – Estou rindo do senso de humor de Sakura. Dã...

- Aaah sim! – Naruto disse, sorrindo e coçando a nuca, como sempre fazia quando ficava sem graça.

A conversa dos três foi interrompida com a chegada de um rapaz alto, loiro de olhos verdes e de um físico invejável. Ele cumprimentou Sakura e Naruto e dirigiu-se a Tenten. Chamou-a para dançar. Sakura viu a resposta nos olhos chocolate e brilhantes da amiga, mas ainda assim a Mitsashi virou-se para consultá-la.

- Pode ir... – Sakura respondeu com a maior naturalidade que pôde – Estou bem acompanhada – e indicou Naruto com a cabeça. Tenten sorriu em forma de agradecimento, abraçou Sakura e foi abrindo caminho até a pista de dança, escoltada pelo loiro.

- Você está bem? – Naruto perguntou a Sakura, visivelmente preocupado

- Não... – a Haruno resolveu ser sincera

- Iiih... Espere aí que vou preparar um suco de morango pra você. Fique aí, entendeu?

E Naruto sumiu pelas cortinas pretas que davam passagem à cozinha do bar. Ele era mesmo um amigão. Raro de se encontrar. Chato, reclamão e escandaloso, é verdade. Mas Naruto jamais deixaria seus amigos na mão. Extremamente engraçado e extrovertido, o Uzumaki conquistara a amizade de Tenten e Sakura na primeira noite em que elas foram à Timeout. Loiro do cabelo espetado e dono de olhos muito azuis, Naruto é extremamente cativante. E muito bonito também.

Ele contou à Sakura e Tenten que abandonara os estudos aos 16 anos, para ajudar o pai, Minato Namikaze, com a Timeout. Dois anos atrás a boate passava por dificuldades e muitos funcionários tiveram de ser demitidos. Naruto trabalhou de graça o tempo necessário para que o pai pudesse reerguer seu comércio. Mas o Uzumaki não ligava muito por ter deixado o colégio; Naruto nunca gostara muito de estudar. Quem não gostou de ver o loiro deixar a escola foi a mãe dele. Kushina Uzumaki era uma mulher muito gentil e que prezava, antes de tudo, a educação e bem estar do filho. Mas diante das dificuldades em que se encontravam na época, ela teve de concordar com o marido e tirar Naruto da escola.

Ele ajudou muito os pais. Em um ano a Timeout voltara a prosperar e Naruto simplesmente não conseguia largar o trabalho. Então Minato empregou o filho de verdade e passou a dar a ele um salário mensal. Kushina, inicialmente, discordou de novo do marido, mas Naruto estava feliz ali, ao lado dos pais. Sem falar que sua alegria (e sua beleza também) funcionara como um atrativo para novos clientes. Dessa forma, a senhora Uzumaki cedeu novamente e deixou que o filho continuasse trabalhando ali.

Sakura adorava os sucos naturais que o Uzumaki fazia. Morango era seu sabor predileto, e sempre que ia à Timeout, Naruto a presenteava com um copo "por conta da casa". Principalmente quando Sakura não estava bem, como agora. Ela tinha toda a liberdade do mundo para conversar com Naruto. Ele sempre entendia o lado dela e tentava ajudá-la como podia. Sakura inclusive já lhe contara sobre Sasuke. Naruto achara o Uchiha metido apenas pelo que ouvia de Sakura e Tenten e, assim como a Mitsashi, vivia aconselhando a Haruno a esquecer Sasuke...

- Aqui está, senhorita – disse Naruto, de repente, colocando no balcão à frente de Sakura um copo duplo de suco de morango. Sakura estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem notara o retorno do amigo – Por conta da casa – ele acrescentou, sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Obrigada Naruto – Sakura agradeceu, tomando um gole de suco – Você é um amor, sabia?

- Eu tento... – o Uzumaki respondeu, rindo – E então... Quer conversar? Por que você está triste?

- Adivinha...

- Ah não! – Naruto exclamou, mas sua voz fora abafada pela música alta – Aquele mauricinho de novo?

- É... – Sakura respondeu, sabendo que o "mauricinho" ao qual Naruto se referira era Sasuke

- Ah, Sakura! Você bem que podia ouvir a Tenten de vez em quando né? E _me_ ouvir também, poxa! Esquece esse infeliz! Já estou com vontade de quebrar a cara desse Uchiha sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo... O que ele aprontou dessa vez?

Sakura contou resumidamente os acontecimentos de segunda-feira.

- Hum... – fez Naruto, pensativo – Eu li isso das explosões no jornal. Sinistro... Então um dos caras era parente do Uchiha?

- Era... Mas Sasuke não parecia gostar muito dele... Será que esse Madara aprontou alguma com a família?

- Talvez... Mas essa não é a questão. O que importa agora é você esquecer esse mané.

- Tem algum candidato pra mim? – Sakura perguntou, de brincadeira. Naruto olhou em volta e abriu os braços, indicando a pista de dança.

- Pode escolher... – ele disse, sorrindo

- Não consigo, Naruto... – Sakura respondeu, agora triste

- Você é tão bonita! – Naruto exclamou – Devia tentar! Por que não faz como Tenten e arruma alguém para dançar?

- Acontece que Tenten não arrumou ninguém... Ela é que _foi arrumada _por alguém...

- Sabe que eu dançaria com você se não estivesse trabalhando... – Naruto disse em tom de desculpas; Sakura sabia que ele estava sendo sincero – E se meu pai não fosse tão chato...

- Seu pai está totalmente certo – disse Sakura – Nada de diversão em horário de trabalho.

- Sei, sei... Ah não... Estão me chamando lá do outro lado – Naruto falou, indicando uns clientes à direita – Vou lá ver o que eles querem e já volto. Beba seu suco e se alegre, sim? Linda você já está... Falta só um sorriso para completar!

Sakura tentou sorrir e achou que conseguiu algo bom, pois Naruto sorriu de volta e foi atender seus clientes. Era realmente muito bom conversar com ele... Ser elogiada por ele. Sakura sabia que não era apenas para agradá-la. Naruto conseguia levantar o astral das pessoas sem precisar mentir para deixá-las felizes. Ele animava qualquer um simplesmente sendo _sincero_.

Até que a ida à Timeout não estava sendo tão ruim...

- Oi feiosa – uma voz monótona disse, de repente, e Sakura fechou os olhos. Ok. Agora talvez as coisas começassem a piorar. Tinha de ser um sonho... Um sonho muito ruim... O que diabos _ele_ estava fazendo ali?

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Sakura conseguiu perguntar, ainda de olhos fechados. Temia abri-los e encontrar o olhar debochado e analisador de Sai sobre ela.

- Ah, então é você mesma... – ele disse – Por um momento imaginei que pudesse ser outra pessoa. Está tão diferente...

Sakura não respondeu. Por que Tenten o convidou?

- Está passando mal? – Sai perguntou

- Não... – Sakura respondeu, mantendo os olhos fechados

- Então por que está de olhos fechados? – Sai perguntou de novo e Sakura bufou. Abriu os olhos, mas manteve o olhar fixo no copo de suco à sua frente.

- Pronto. Abri os olhos. Está satisfeito? – ela perguntou a Sai

- Deus, o que você tem?

- Já disse que não estou passando mal! – Sakura exclamou, olhando agora enraivecida para Sai. Ele a encarava de volta, surpreso. Abandonara seu olhar analisador e parecia ligeiramente preocupado com Sakura.

"_Não, ele não está preocupado, Sakura... Pare com isso. Não deixe a paranóia de Tenten dominar você também..."_

- Tudo bem... Já entendi – ele disse, ficando em silêncio logo em seguida. Sakura arrependeu-se de ter sido grosseira com ele sem motivo. Ora essa, ele poderia muito bem estar ali porque _queria,_ certo? E não por causa dela...

- Que milagre traz você aqui, Sai? – Sakura perguntou-lhe

- A monotonia da minha casa – ele respondeu, indiferente – E Tenten disse que vocês estariam aqui. A propósito, onde ela está?

- Ocupada – Sakura respondeu indicando a pista de dança

- Ah, entendi – Sai respondeu com um sorrisinho – E por que você não está "ocupada" também?

- Porque não sou interessante – Sakura respondeu, o complexo de inferioridade falando mais alto. Sai olhou-a confuso e ela encarou seu suco.

- Quem te disse isso? – ele perguntou

- Eu sei – Sakura falou, tomando mais um gole do suco

- Sabe nada – disse Sai, mas Sakura o ignorou. Ele suspirou e disse – Olha, feiosa, só porque o Uchiha não liga pra você não significa que você não é interessante.

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas. Ela ouvira tudo o que Sai dissera, mas absorvera com perfeição apenas duas partes: _"Feiosa"_ e _"O Uchiha não liga pra você"._ Sakura procurou em volta. Onde estava Naruto para defendê-la e descer o braço em Sai?

Ele não estava ali. Provavelmente fora para a cozinha preparar o pedido de seus clientes. Sakura achou melhor sair dali. Queria ir embora. Tomaria um táxi e o metrô e explicaria tudo para Tenten e Wolfe depois. Era demais para ela... Sair e usar aquelas roupas, tudo bem. Mas aturar Sai e ouvir a verdade nua e crua na sua frente era impossível para Sakura.

"_Feiosa"._

"_O Uchiha não liga pra você."_

Sakura levantou-se, pegou seu suco e afastou-se de Sai, decidida. Só choraria quando entrasse no táxi. Ou, se conseguisse ser forte o suficiente, quando estivesse segura em seu quarto.

Mas ela não chegou nem perto da saída. Alguém a segurara delicadamente pelo pulso, impedindo-a de seguir em frente. Ela se virou e seu queixo caiu. Era Sai. Tentou se desvencilhar, mas o rapaz não deixou.

- O que deu em você? – ele perguntou, visivelmente confuso

- Me solta – Sakura falou ameaçadoramente

- Não – Sai respondeu em tom de desafio – Vamos voltar para o bar e conversar.

- Eu vou pra casa! – Sakura exclamou

- Então eu vou levá-la – Sai insistiu – O que aconteceu, Sakura? Eu a elogiei e você saiu correndo! O que eu fiz de errado?

Ele a elogiara? Em que parte? Sakura tentou se lembrar de tudo que Sai lhe dissera, mas a única coisa que vinha em sua mente eram aquelas terríveis palavras. Ela suspirou. Sabia que estava agindo feito uma idiota...

- Desculpe... – ela conseguiu dizer depois de alguns segundos, encarando Sai – É que... Estou confusa.

- Tudo bem... – Sai sorriu – Mas vamos voltar pra você tranqüilizar seu amigo. Ele me olhou como se quisesse me matar...

"_Que amigo?"_ – Sakura pensou – _"Ah, sim... Naruto"._ Provavelmente ele vira Sakura sair correndo e culpou Sai por isso.

- Sakura? Está tudo bem? – o loiro perguntou-lhe assim que ela e Sai voltaram ao balcão do bar. A pergunta fora para Sakura, mas o olhar de Naruto estava mortalmente direcionado a Sai.

- Está sim, Naruto... – ela respondeu, rindo. As lágrimas foram embora mais rápido do que Sakura poderia ter imaginado... – Este é o Sai – Ela apresentou – Ele estuda comigo lá na LFE. Ele também quer Medicina.

- Oi, cara – Naruto cumprimentou, menos sério. Provavelmente ao ver Sakura sorrindo ele desconfiou menos do caráter de Sai.

- E aê – Sai disse, estendendo a mão para Naruto

- Sai, este é Naruto Uzumaki, meu grande amigo. Os pais deles são donos da Timeout – Sakura continuou as apresentações

- Uau... – disse Sai – O lugar é incrível. Parabéns.

- Valeu – Naruto respondeu – E então, querem beber alguma coisa? Sakura, você ainda não terminou seu suco?!

- Naruto! É um copo duplo! Não sou tão rápida como você! – Sakura riu

- Tudo bem... Mas se quiser mais pode pedir – e Naruto virou-se para Sai – Quer alguma coisa, cara?

- Acho que não... Obrigado.

- Ah, Sai. Os sucos do Naruto são os melhores! – Sakura insistiu

- Tudo bem... Se é assim... Um copo duplo de suco de abacaxi – Sai respondeu

- Um copo duplo de suco de abacaxi saindo em cinco minutos! – Naruto exclamou, sorrindo para Sai e Sakura e sumiu novamente pelas cortinas.

- Cara legal... – Sai comentou

- É sim... É um amigão... – respondeu Sakura

- Está mais calma?

- É, estou sim... Obrigada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até Naruto voltar com o suco de Sai. O Uzumaki o serviu e foi atender mais clientes, desculpando-se pela correria com um sorriso amigável.

- Sinto muito – Sai disse depois de mais alguns instantes de silêncio

- Pelo quê? – Sakura quis saber

- Pelo que disse antes. Eu não tenho como saber se o Uchiha liga ou não para você.

- Não se preocupe – disse Sakura, tomando mais de seu suco – Eu sei que ele não liga.

- Se te visse agora, tenho certeza de que ele ligaria... – Sai comentou e Sakura olhou para ele. Seu olhar era intenso, firme, fazendo a Haruno corar um pouco – Hum... Tem razão, esse suco é bom mesmo! – Sai exclamou, sorrindo

- Eu te disse... Mas... Obrigada, Sai.

- Agora sou eu que pergunto: pelo quê?

- Primeiro por ter me impedido de ir embora. Eu teria deixado Tenten triste e tio Ryan preocupado. Segundo, por estar sendo _gentil_ comigo. É estranho, mas é... Legal.

- Tá... – Sai respondeu, sua voz indiferente. Mas ele sorria e parecia satisfeito – Mas não se acostume, feiosa. É que hoje está muito bonita para poupar elogios.

- Ah é? – Sakura perguntou, meio ruborizada – E o senhor também não se acostume com ser chamado de "gentil"!

- Tudo bem. Hoje vamos dar uma trégua.

- De acordo.

E os dois sorriram um para o outro.

Sakura sentiu remorso. Tenten tinha razão... Era mesmo legal conversar com Sai. _Apenas_ conversar. Pelo menos era suficiente para amenizar a semana terrível que Sakura tivera... Sai também poderia ser um bom amigo, no fim das contas. Mas apenas _amigo_. Seu pensamento em relação às maluquices de Tenten continuava o mesmo. Ela _não_ usaria Sai para esquecer Sasuke.

Enquanto conversava com Sai, Sakura pôde notar algumas semelhanças entre ele e Sasuke. Algo que ela nunca havia reparado antes, talvez por só ter olhos para o Uchiha. O tom indiferente da voz, o jeito de sorrir, os olhos muito negros, o perfume bom... Isso tudo fazia Sai lembrar o Uchiha... Sakura não podia negar que Sai era atraente, apesar de só notar aquilo naquele instante. Ela nunca conversara mais do que meia hora com Sai, pelo menos não sobre coisas banais, como estavam fazendo agora. Na escola, eles conversavam diariamente sobre medicina e sentavam-se lado a lado nas aulas, pois freqüentavam todas elas juntos.

Mas Sakura sabia, apesar de agora gostar um pouquinho mais de Sai, que ele jamais chegaria aos pés do _outro_ moreno. Do rapaz que ganhou o coração de Sakura em poucos segundos, dois anos atrás, quando ela chegara a Londres. Não, Sai jamais seria como Sasuke. Poderia até ser melhor que o Uchiha, mas nunca suficiente para Sakura.

E a Haruno pediu mentalmente, enquanto conversava com Sai, que o futuro não magoasse mais um coração bom.

Já bastava o dela...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 19h00min._

_Konoha, norte da Inglaterra._

_Mansão Hyuuga._

Oito dias sem Hizashi.

Hiashi Hyuuga sentiu novamente um aperto no coração. Oito dias sem seu irmão amado, sem ouvir suas reclamações, seus comentários, suas piadas, sua determinação. Quanto tempo demoraria para seu coração parar de doer?

A eternidade?

Hiashi não sabia. Mas tinha consciência de que sentir aquela dor era o mínimo que poderia fazer por Hizashi, por tê-lo feito embarcar naquele helicóptero. Por não ter levado a sério a preocupação do irmão...

Mas ele também podia cuidar de Neji. Hiashi faria isso com todas as suas forças. Protegeria seu sobrinho como a suas próprias filhas... Neji... Dezoito anos... Tão jovem, mas tão maduro. Essa maturidade, porém, teria sido suficiente para presenciar a morte do próprio pai? Hiashi sabia que não. E sentia muito, muito _mesmo_ por ter sido tão infantil. Por ter ignorado o medo de Hizashi.

Mas agora a Scotland Yard estava na jogada. Seus detetives ajudariam Hiashi a investigar a morte do irmão, porque _há_ algo para ser investigado. Algo por trás daquela mensagem... Hizashi... E depois, Madara... Na mesma noite. Do mesmo jeito cruel.

Madara Uchiha. Há quanto tempo Hiashi não o via? Há nove anos? É... Há nove anos, desde que Madara fora condenado. Hiashi, e nem mesmo Hizashi, o visitaram. É claro que não. Não havia motivo para ter pena de Madara, não depois de...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu os pensamentos de Hiashi. Sabia quem estava do outro lado.

- Entre, Neji – ele disse.

Neji adentrou o aposento. Sua postura, sempre impecável, permanecia a mesma. Mas seus olhos haviam mudado, como mudaram na época em que sua mãe se fora. Não brilhavam mais.

- O senhor queria falar comigo, tio? – ele perguntou numa voz fria

- Sente-se, filho – disse Hiashi indicando a cadeira a sua frente. Estava em seu escritório particular; não fora trabalhar desde a morte de Hizashi, mas não porque não queria. Os anciãos membros do conselho da empresa determinaram um mês de luto em respeito à Hizashi e ameaçaram Hiashi caso ele discordasse. As vendas da empresa não seriam prejudicadas.

- Pode falar, tio – disse Neji, já acomodado. Hiashi suspirou. Tirou de sua gaveta um papel enrolado na forma de pergaminho, mas que já havia sido aberto. Estendeu-o a Neji.

- Cedo ou tarde eu deveria lhe falar sobre isso. Neji, este é o testamento de seu pai – Hiashi explicou enquanto via os olhos do sobrinho percorrerem o documento – Fui ao cartório sexta-feira passada, para recebê-lo. Nossa família foi a única beneficiada com todos os bens dele. Como pode ver, ele deixou todas as ações dele das Indústrias Hyuuga para você, assim como a maior parte de suas propriedades. A casa que temos ao sul de Konoha agora também é sua, assim como a mansão em Westminster. Seu pai, bondoso como era, ainda presenteou a mim com um de nossos ranchos e deixou a casa de praia em Kent para Hinata e Hanabi. Ainda tenho que comunicá-las a respeito disso, mas como você é o principal herdeiro, deveria saber de tudo primeiro.

- Obrigado, tio, mas ainda não entendi aonde o senhor quer chegar.

- Preciso lhe pedir duas coisas, Neji – Hiashi suspirou de novo – A primeira delas é mais uma confirmação do que um pedido. Você está disposto a dar seguimento ao patrimônio de seu pai, assumindo a parte dele como meu principal sócio nas Indústrias Hyuuga?

- Claro que sim – Neji respondeu com firmeza. Hiashi sorriu de leve.

- Excelente... Eu já esperava por isso. Decidido como Hizashi – disse ele, emocionado – Agora, filho, a outra coisa. Esta é mais importante. Bem, eu acabei de lhe dizer que seu pai lhe deixou várias propriedades, inclusive uma casa em Westminster, na Grande Londres.

- É, estou vendo aqui – Neji indicou uma cláusula no testamento

- Isso. Vamos precisar dela por um tempo e lhe peço encarecidamente sua permissão para a usarmos. Preste bastante atenção, Neji – Hiashi encarou o sobrinho com firmeza – Não acredito que a morte de seu pai tenha sido mera coincidência.

- O quê? – Neji perguntou, atônito

- Na mesma noite do acidente, um outro helicóptero explodiu e você deve ter acompanhado isso pelos jornais. A vítima era Madara Uchiha. Ele, Fugaku Uchiha, seu pai e eu, há algum tempo, fundamos juntos uma pequena empresa de tecnologia armamentista chamada Akatsuki. Ela chegou a ser registrada e teve pouquíssimos funcionários, não indo muito longe por culpa de Madara. Ele se envolveu com o Mercado Negro e você deve se lembrar vagamente que seu pai e eu viajamos muito para Londres nove anos atrás por causa do julgamento dele.

- Esse Madara... É ele o responsável pelo atentado à mansão dos Uchiha? – Neji perguntou, lembrando

- Sim, é ele. Madara foi condenado na época por causa do Mercado Negro e teve sua pena aumentada por causa do atentado. A Akatsuki, é claro, acabou.

- E o senhor acha que agora, nove anos depois, alguém está tentando se vingar dos antigos membros dessa empresa? – Neji indagou

- Muito bem, filho – Hiashi elogiou, orgulhoso – Compreendeu rapidamente, como esperava que fizesse. Por algum motivo, acho que é isso mesmo que você acabou de deduzir. Já alertei a Scotland Yard sobre minhas suspeitas e marquei uma entrevista com um detetive para esta sexta-feira. É coincidência demais, Neji... A maneira como seu pai e Madara se foram...

- Para quê o senhor precisa da casa em Westminster? – Neji perguntou, interrompendo Hiashi. Estava assustado com as especulações do tio, mas queria que ele fosse direto ao ponto. Teriam tempo suficiente para discutir outras coisas depois...

- Para que eu possa acompanhar as investigações, não posso ficar em Konoha. Tampouco deixar você, Hinata e Hanabi aqui, desprotegidos.

- O senhor está querendo dizer que...

- Sim, Neji. Vamos nos mudar. Daqui a algumas semanas.

Do outro lado da porta do escritório de Hiashi, Hinata Hyuuga ouvia tudo, boquiaberta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ei pessoas! **

**Esperam que tenham gostado do primeiro cap! Estão gostando do clima de mistério? Pois preparem-se que aí vem muuuiiito mais! Coloquem suas mentes pra funcionar e tentar desvendar o enigma ao longo da fic. Garantimos que será interessantíssimo!**

**Ah sim! O tio da Tenten, Ryan Wolfe, é um personagem do seriado de TV CSI Miami. Achamos interessante colocar a participação dele, assim como a Debby Uchiha usou o Donald Flack em MCI na versão da Sakura. Quem estiver interessada, basta digitar Ryan Wolfe no Google Imagens, ou Johnatan Togo, que é o nome do ator que interpreta o Wolfe! Esperam que tenham gostado! **

**Muito temos a agradecer pelas reviews que já recebemos! Vocês não deixam de nos apoiar (independente se a hora é boa ou ruim) e isso faz toda a diferença pra QUALQUER escritor. Ter o reconhecimento dos leitores é fascinante e ficamos muito felizes por vocês serem fantásticas e nunca nos deixarem na mão!**

**E ficamos realmente surpresas com as fichas! Não que esperássemos alguma porcaria! Nada disso... É que recebemos MUITAS entendem? E todas MUITO boas, com descrições detalhadas e super criativas. Ficamos, inegavelmente, MUITO satisfeitas, e agradecemos MUITO também pela participação de todas!**

**Mas foi difícil. Ih, como foi difícil! Como dissemos o material que recebemos era excelente. Vocês realmente capricharam hein! Não temos do quê reclamar. Mas infelizmente precisávamos escolher só uma ficha entre todas. Aí é que estava o problema. Não conseguíamos descartar as outras. Ficamos em dúvida entre várias para a personagem que queríamos!**

**Por fim, queridas leitoras, depois de ler, reler e treler todas as fichas, escolhemos aquela que mais se encaixava no que precisamos e, além dessa, decidimos escolher mais QUATRO fichas dentre todas as outras. Gostaríamos que entendessem: se pudéssemos, daríamos oportunidade a todas, mas infelizmente não funciona assim e a fic ficaria uma bagunça só de OCC, concordam? **

**As personagens dessas quatro fichas escolhidas a mais vão, porém, desempenhar papéis menos importantes que a personagem da ficha principal. Mas nós vamos usar as personagens, e é isso que importa, certo? **

**Sem mais enrolação, pessoal, finalmente aí vai o resultado das fichas!**

**RESULTADO DAS FICHAS:**

**PARA A PERSONAGEM PROPOSTA INICIALMENTE: a escolhida foi a personagem ****Harriet Sheldrake, criada pela ****SHII–SENSEI****. Parabéns! Ela se encaixou perfeitamente naquilo que precisávamos, mas foi uma escolha difícil, apesar da sua excelente descrição! Ah! Você vai obter mais detalhes da sua personagem entrando em contato conosco pelo MSN! Então, até lá!**

**Agora vêm as outras quatro fichas que escolhemos além da anterior. As personagens escolhidas vão formar uma equipe feminina de investigadoras que trabalham num laboratório de criminalística de Londres e que ajudarão (e muito) a Scotland Yard!**

**PROMOTORA: a escolhida foi a personagem Blaise O'Connell, criada pela ****LILLY ANGEL88****. Parabéns pra vc tb, Lilly! Quando lemos sua ficha pensamos: cara, essa mulher tem que ser importante. Ela parece exercer algum cargo elevado. E aí está! Promotora! Nós adicionamos você no MSN, td bem? Esperamos entrar em contato com vc logo!**

**LEGISTA: a escolhida foi a personagem ****Blair McGarvey, criada pela ****DRI LIONCURT****. Adoramos sua personagem! Parabéns! Entraremos em contato com vc pelo MSN!**

**ASSISTENTE DE TÉCNICO DE LABORATÓRIO: a personagem Helena Sora Rider, criada pela ****MILLA****. Adoramos o jeito arrojado da sua personagem! Parabéns, e entraremos em contato pelo MSN! Já adicionamos você!**

**ANALISTA DE DNA: a personagem escolhida foi Suzumiya Kaori, criada pela ****LOONY MIDNIGH****. Excelente personagem! Adoramos a personalidade dela! Entraremos em contato pelo MSN, td bem?**

**Bem meninas (e meninos, se tiver algum... n.n), agradecemos novamente a participação de todas e mais uma vez parabéns às escolhidas! Como já dissemos, foi uma escolha MUITO difícil, mas contamos com a compreensão de vocês!**

**Um grande beijo e até o próximo cap! (e às escolhidas das fichas, aguardem a aparição das personagens de vcs, certo?)**

**Continuem acompanhando, viu?**

**AMAMOS VOCÊS!**

**Irmãs Uchiha**

**n.n**


	4. Claustrofobia

**Capítulo 2: Claustrofobia**

A assassina olhou-se uma última vez no espelho. Checou seus instrumentos. Respirou fundo.

Estava pronta para sair.

Estava pronta para matar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 21h50min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

_Prédio Residencial dos Professores. _

Sentado sozinho no seu quarto, Sasori Akasuna refletia. Observando os jornais de duas semanas atrás, ele tentava compreender a ligação que existia ali. Ou, pelo menos, a que ele _achava_que existia. Seria apenas coincidência? Ou era _realmente_ conspiração?

Para ele, era a segunda opção. Parecia suspeito demais. Primeiro, Hizashi. E depois, Madara. E na mesma noite! Não era por acaso.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tenso. Mirou-se no espelho. Seus cabelos vermelhos despenteados estavam ainda mais bagunçados pelo número de vezes que ele passara a mão neles, como se assim pudesse afastar seus pensamentos. Os olhos castanho-claros o encaravam de volta de forma visivelmente preocupada.

Sasori começara a dar aula de Tecnologia da Comunicação na LFE desde que saíra da Akatsuki, que começara há nove anos, quando ele tinha apenas 17... Agora, no auge de seus 26 anos, lembrava-se perfeitamente bem que, depois daquela época, ele aprendera a desconfiar de tudo e todos... Isso, é claro, era motivo o suficiente para torná-lo impaciente e um tanto paranóico sob o olhar de outras pessoas.

Suspirou.

Mas talvez Itachi estivesse certo. Talvez ele estivesse exagerando um pouco, desconfiando demais das coisas. Talvez fosse hora de descansar um pouco, pedir umas férias.

Talvez.

Mas então, o que aquela mensagem significava? Sabia que naquela escola havia centenas de alunos no mínimo maníacos, mas ele não acreditava que algum deles iria querer ir tão longe, a ponto de descobrir o seu número particular de celular e mandar aquela mensagem psicótica. Ele olhou mais uma vez para seu celular.

_Você vai morrer em nove horas._

Estremeceu involuntariamente. Aquilo tinha um quê meio sinistro. Não conseguia imaginar nem o mais louco e deprimido dos alunos fazendo alguma coisa daquele jeito.

"_Deixe__isso__de__lado__"_, pensou ele, balançando a cabeça insistentemente, tentando apagar aquilo de sua mente. Deitou-se, procurando relaxar. Mas assim que olhou para o relógio, toda sua calma foi embora.

Sasori começou a suar frio. Eram 21h59min. Levantou-se. Se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, aconteceria dali a alguns segundos, de acordo com seus cálculos.

Tic. TAC. Tic. TAC.

O barulho parecia mais uma bomba do que um relógio. Uma bomba-relógio...

E então o relógio bateu 22h00min. Ele esperou alguns segundos, apurando os ouvidos para qualquer barulho estranho. O relógio continuava com seu incessante Tic-tac. Não era uma bomba.

Sasori riu de si mesmo e relaxou os ombros. Estava ficando louco de verdade. Não tinha como ninguém entrar ali – a porta estava destrancada, era verdade, mas com a segurança daquela escola, era simplesmente impossível...

E então, de repente, ele sentiu um forte cheiro de clorofórmio.

Um pano foi apertado contra sua boca.

Segundos de pânico.

Sasori perdeu a consciência.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acordou com o rosto encostado em algo gelado. Logo percebeu que estava no chão de algum lugar desconhecido. Com dificuldade, levantou-se.

Sasori olhou em volta. Ainda estava confuso com o que acontecera e principalmente com o que estava acontecendo. Que lugar era aquele? O que ele estava fazendo ali? _Como_ fora parar ali?

Ficou em silêncio, pensando. Qual era a sua última lembrança?

"_O__cheiro__de__clorofórmio_", foi a resposta.

E depois?

"_Depois..._"

Sasori não se lembrava de mais nada.

Percebendo que tentar se lembrar de alguma coisa não o levaria a lugar nenhum, ele resolveu analisar cuidadosamente o lugar onde se encontrava. Parecia curiosamente familiar, como se já tivesse estado lá em algum momento de sua vida... O lugar não era muito grande, o que fez Sasori começar a se sentir mal. As paredes e o chão eram feitos de madeira, e havia algo parecido com degraus que iam em direção ao teto. Aquilo parecia ser... Uma sauna...

Mas é claro! Era a sauna da London Further Education!

Ele se lembrava de ter estado ali apenas uma vez, quando caíra na asneira de aceitar o conselho de Itachi e relaxar um pouco na sauna. Grande erro. Sasori era extremamente claustrofóbico, e assim que entrou, quis sair.

Temendo sentir aquela sensação horrível que sempre o atingia quando estava em lugares fechados, ele se encaminhou para a porta e tentou abri-la. E, para seu horror, ela não se mexeu nem um centímetro.

"_Ok__"_, pensou ele, de repente agitado _"__Este__trote...__Ou__seja__lá__o__que__estão__fazendo...__Está__indo__longe__demais.__"_

Ele respirou fundo e tentou abrir a porta novamente. Ela continuou imóvel.

"_Não,__não,__não_...", pensava Sasori, sentindo o desespero dominá-lo_.__ "__Diga__que__não__está__acontecendo__isso...__"__._

Sentiu sua boca seca. Seu coração estava absurdamente acelerado. O suor começava a escorrer por sua têmpora. _Suor_. Sasori não tinha notado antes, mas a sauna não estava quente como deveria estar. E não havia nenhum cheiro ou vapor ali.

_O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?_

E então a verdade o invadiu.

Ele estava certo! Havia relação entre a morte de Madara Uchiha e Hizashi Hyuuga! A mesma pessoa que matara seus antigos colegas prendera-o ali, de alguma forma. E estava tentando torturá-lo, enlouquecê-lo, e provavelmente... Matá-lo.

Sasori ofegou e de repente percebeu que estava começando a ficar difícil respirar. Cambaleou para frente, adentrando a sala, tonto, e sentou-se no chão. Precisava se concentrar, encontrar alguma forma de sair dali...

Fechou os olhos procurando se acalmar. Não fora uma boa idéia: uma violenta dor de cabeça o invadiu de repente. Ele abriu os olhos, ofegante. Piorou: ao olhar para frente, a claustrofobia que sempre o assombrara veio com uma força inacreditável: as paredes de repente pareciam se contrair, o teto se aproximava lentamente, comprimindo o ambiente.

Ele sentia a impressão de algo terrível ia acontecer – e ele sabia que não estava ligada à claustrofobia. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, apertando as mãos contra a têmpora, dizendo a si mesmo que aquilo tudo era coisa da sua cabeça, nada ali estava se mexendo, ele não ia morrer...

Ao pensar na palavra, o medo invadiu Sasori completamente.

Desesperado, olhando para os lados e vendo as paredes cada vez mais próximas de si, correu para a porta com as pernas bambas e começou a esmurrá-la. Gritou, pedindo socorro. Um erro. Sentiu que estava começando a sufocar.

Aquilo não era normal; dificuldade para respirar, sim, mas sufocar?

O _ar_ ali não era normal.

A dor de cabeça aumentou. Sua visão ficou turva. Ele mal conseguia respirar. Se ele pelo menos pudesse avisar a alguém onde estava, o que ele tinha descoberto... Alguém estava matando a Akatsuki, algum inimigo antigo... Dois já tinham ido, e ele era o terceiro...

Se ao menos pudesse avisar os outros...

Mas ele não podia. Erguendo os olhos para o teto próximo, Sasori sabia que não ia conseguir. Fechou os olhos e pediu a Deus que, de alguma forma, os outros pudessem ser salvos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 06h30min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

_Área de lazer. _

- Tenten, vamos logo! – Sakura gritou para amiga, que mancava alguns metros atrás dela

- Estou indo o mais rápido que posso! – a Mitsashi berrou em resposta – Você pelo menos podia me esperar! Não é fácil correr de salto alto, sabia?

- Sim, é por isso que não uso salto para vir _à__escola_. Eu sei que você acha magnífico a LFE não ter uniforme, mas não há necessidade de você vir de salto.

- Eu sempre me dei muito bem com salto alto! – Tenten defendeu-se, fechando a cara – Só não esperava que um dia fosse precisar _correr_ pela escola toda com eles! E dá pra me esperar?

- Tire os saltos se estão te incomodando – Sakura respondeu, mas diminuiu o passo até que a amiga pudesse alcançá-la.

- Não sei por que viemos aqui – Tenten argumentou, ainda emburrada, já ao lado de Sakura – Por que precisamos ver o Uchiha treinar, se você disse que vai esquecê-lo?

- Eu disse que vou _tentar_ esquecê-lo - Sakura corrigiu – E quero vê-lo treinar uma última vez. É como se fosse uma despedida. Aí, se eu conseguir passar pelo menos um mês sem vê-lo treinar, depois de hoje, é sinal de que tenho grandes chances de esquecer Sasuke.

- E dar uma chance ao Sai – Tenten acrescentou

- Essa parte ainda deve ser analisada – Sakura disse, entrando na área da piscina. Começou a procurar Sasuke com os olhos e encontrou-o, já nadando na piscina dois. Ela suspirou profundamente enquanto procurava um bom lugar numa arquibancada próxima ao lugar em que Sasuke nadava. Era a última vez que o veria treinar.

Ou assim Sakura esperava.

Seria uma tradição difícil de ser esquecida. Ela via o Uchiha treinar, todas as terças-feiras, desde que soubera que ele o fazia. E Sakura sempre arrastara Tenten consigo. Nos primeiros meses, a Haruno teve forte concorrência na observação do treino de Sasuke; as meninas do fã clube também adoravam ver o Uchiha nadar. Mas com o tempo elas foram desistindo. Primeiro, porque notaram que Sasuke não dava a mínima para a presença delas. Segundo, porque ele sempre treinava _muito_ cedo, provavelmente para não ter platéia. Ele quase conseguira, mas Sakura jamais desistira de vê-lo treinar.

Ela adorava o jeito que Sasuke nadava. Era tão... Perfeito. As braçadas ritmadas, a respiração controlada, o nado impecável. Sem falar do belo físico do Uchiha.

- Olhe para meus pés! – Tenten reclamou, retirando o salto alto e despertando Sakura de seus devaneios – Estão cheios de bolhas, Sakura! Eu tinha até esquecido que o Uchiha treinava hoje... Se não teria vindo com uma rasteirinha, como sempre fiz.

- Fique tranqüila – Sakura respondeu, mas sem olhar para a amiga. Seu olhar estava em Sasuke, nadando divinamente. Ele, porém, permanecia indiferente (como sempre) às duas garotas – É a última vez que estaremos aqui.

- Assim espero – a Mitsashi resmungou, massageando os pés

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até Tenten quebrá-lo.

- Acho que tio Ryan está num novo caso – ela disse

- Por causa da viagem à Konoha? – Sakura perguntou, mas sem tirar os olhos do Uchiha

- Aham – Tenten continuou – E acho que tem a ver com aquele Hyuuga e o parente do Uchiha. Sabe, as explosões de duas semanas atrás.

- Como poderia esquecer – Sakura disse, sua frase soando mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta

- Ele passou o fim de semana lá. Chegou ontem bem tarde. Você já estava dormindo... – Tenten explicou ao ver que Sakura lhe lançou um olhar indagador – Por isso não ouviu. Mas deve ser importante, não é? Provavelmente foi falar com alguém da família Hyuuga.

- Você está começando a ficar curiosa, certo? – Sakura perguntou, agora olhando para a amiga e sorrindo

- Estou sim – Tenten respondeu, também sorrindo, aparentemente esquecera a dor nos pés – Sabe como gosto dos casos do tio Ryan. Sempre lemos essas histórias de investigações, mas é muito melhor quando as acompanha _de__verdade_. Vou perturbar tio Ryan até ele me contar do que se trata...

- Sabe que ele não vai te dizer... – Sakura declarou o óbvio, voltando a olhar para Sasuke

- É, eu sei – Tenten sorriu maliciosamente – Então vou ter que... Pesquisar por mim mesma...

- Vai hackear o computador do tio Ryan _de__novo_? – Sakura indagou, incrédula

- Se for necessário, sim.

- Ele vai te matar.

- Ele me ama. Não matou da outra vez, não vai matar nessa. E mais, eu só quero saber o que está rolando no caso, só isso. E daquela vez, eu só obtive as informações quando o caso estava quase no fim. E só nós duas lemos. Tio Ryan estava a um passo de prender o assassino, e prendeu, não prendeu?

- Prendeu sim.

- Então? A gente ler ou não os segredos do caso fez alguma diferença? – Tenten perguntou, animada

- Não... Mas é invasão de privacidade – Sakura argumentou e Tenten revirou os olhos

- Pense como quiser – ela disse, encerrando o assunto, e seu olhar se concentrou em algo distante. Para além das duas piscinas da LFE. A expressão de Tenten ficou séria e ela semicerrou os olhos, em sinal de concentração.

- Está olhando para onde? – Sakura perguntou, tentando acompanhar o olhar da amiga

- Para as saunas – a Mitsashi respondeu e apontou – A dos professores está ligada. Não é estranho que um deles goste de uma sauna a essa hora da manhã?

- Deve ter adquirido esse costume recentemente – Sakura observou – Nunca vimos nenhum professor nas terças, nesse horário, por aqui...

- Ou ele deve tomar sauna em outros dias e mudou o horário para hoje – Tenten sugeriu – Mas vamos parar de especular e ir lá olhar.

- O quê? Você definitivamente não respeita a privacidade alheia, não é Tenten? – Sakura exclamou – Além disso, Sasuke não terminou de treinar.

- Você pode ver Sasuke treinando _de__lá_ – disse Tenten, levando-se, calçando as sandálias e arrastando Sakura arquibancada abaixo – Estou curiosa... Imagina se é aquele gato do Deidara, _sem__camisa_... Ui...

- Sua tarada.

- Olha quem fala! Você é que sente prazer vendo o Uchiha só de calção de banho todas as terças!

- Dá pra falar mais baixo? – Sakura pediu, corando violentamente. Tenten apenas riu e saiu arrastando a amiga em direção ao conjunto de saunas. Eram três salas de saunas no total: uma feminina, outra masculina e mais uma para professores.

Em poucos minutos Tenten e Sakura já estava à porta da sauna ocupada. A Mitsashi encostou discretamente no vidro central da porta e espremeu os olhos para enxergar em meio à fumaça do lado de dentro.

- Tem mesmo uma pessoa lá dentro... – ela disse

- O que você esperava? – Sakura perguntou, irônica, ainda acompanhando o treino de Sasuke

- É um homem... – a Mitsashi continuou – Está deitado... Não é muito alto.

- Como você está enxergando com tanta nitidez? Não deveria haver fumaça aí? – Sakura perguntou novamente, agora se juntando à amiga na espionagem

- Tem fumaça, mas é bem clara... Deve ser um novo sal.

- Não estou sentindo cheiro algum... – Sakura comentou – Será um sal inodoro?

Tenten pensou um pouco. Não sabia se era por instinto ou porque era extremamente desconfiada, mas pressentiu algo errado naquilo tudo. Uma pessoa na sauna, àquela hora da manhã, deitada, usando um sal cuja fumaça não se via direito e não tinha cheiro... Muito suspeito.

- Isso está errado – Tenten falou cautelosamente

- O quê?

- Tudo. Estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Tenten, você está me assustando. Em que está pensando?

- Precisamos abrir essa porta – Tenten disse, séria

- Pare com isso, pra quê abrir a porta? – Sakura perguntou, assustada

- Ande – Tenten continuou, pegando a maçaneta da porta e forçando-a – Isso está trancado por fora. Me ajude a achar algo pra abrir isso. A pessoa lá dentro está em perigo. Tenho certeza.

- Tenten, e se essa pessoa só estiver tirando um cochilo?

- Um cochilo numa sauna, Sakura? O que fizeram com seu cérebro? – a Mitsashi falou, forçando a maçaneta novamente – Droga. Está mesmo trancada. Fique aqui enquanto eu procuro algo pra arrebentar essa porta.

- Arrebentar a porta? – Sakura perguntou, atônita

- É. E não discuta – disse Tenten, tirando as sandálias e saindo correndo para longe de Sakura.

A Haruno suspirou. Só podia ser paranóia de sua amiga. Mas ela odiava quando Tenten agia daquela forma tão... Sinistra. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Sakura. E se não fosse maluquice de Tenten? E se a pessoa dentro da sauna estivesse mesmo em apuros? E se estivesse...

A idéia assustou Sakura. Estava tão louca quanto Tenten e deixava-se envolver demais pelas histórias de investigação. Era isso. E como se fosse para ter certeza, Sakura olhou mais uma vez para dentro da sauna. Ela viu a pessoa, deitada. Até aí, tudo bem. Mas aquela fumaça clara realmente era estranha... Ela oscilava vagarosamente e permitia uma visão quase perfeita do interior da sauna.

Foi então que Sakura viu. Era mesmo um homem! E pior! Ela o _conhecia_! Só podia ser... E ele estava...

- Ai meu Deus... – ela sussurrou, em pânico. Onde estava Tenten? Sakura precisava de ajuda.

Precisava gritar.

- Tenten! Tenten volte aqui agora! Você estava certa! A pessoa na sauna está mesmo em perigo! E é o professor Sasori! Tenten, cadê você?

Mas Sakura não via a amiga em lugar algum. Ela era a única pessoa ali, com alguém supostamente morto preso dentro de uma sauna. Sakura estremeceu novamente e mais forte. Sasori. Morto. Não podia ser... Era sinistro demais...

- O que foi Haruno? Por que está gritando?

Sakura voltou a si e olhou para o dono da voz que falara com ela. Era Sasuke. Sim, era ele! Como pudera se esquecer dele? Ela não estava sozinha ali! Tinha Sasuke! E ele estava molhado... E de calção de banho. Provavelmente se preocupara quando ouviu alguém gritando e interrompeu seu treino para verificar.

Sakura não perdeu tempo.

- Sasuke, você precisa acreditar em mim! O professor Sasori está lá dentro! Está preso na sauna! Ele está... Está morto! Eu vi! Ele está com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados! Não se mexe e...!

- Espere um segundo – Sasuke falou, totalmente cético – Está me dizendo que um professor está aí dentro dessa sauna e _morto_?

- Estou sim! Por favor, acredite em mim!

- É meio impossível...

- Olha... Quando você chegou a sauna já estava ligada?

- Eu não reparei... – Sasuke respondeu, agora confuso

- Ai meu Deus! Então, por que você mesmo não olha? – Sakura perguntou, indicando a sauna

- É algum tipo de brincadeira, Haruno?

Sakura demorou alguns segundos para digerir a pergunta. Será que ele não via no rosto dela o pavor? Como Sasuke podia ser tão cético?

- Certo... – Sakura acabou dizendo, com um risada amarga – Já vi que você não vai acreditar em mim, não é? Bem, onde está a Tenten?

- Ok, eu vou olhar – Sasuke resmungou e postou-se ao lado de Sakura. Observou através do vidro por alguns instantes e quando se afastou, ficou em silêncio. Mas estava mais branco que o comum.

- E então? – Sakura perguntou, sem esconder sua ansiedade. Mesmo diante do terror da situação, era bom ver Sasuke quebrar a cara. Ela estranhou essa sensação.

- É... É mesmo o Sasori... Ele está... Morto. Deus... Precisamos chamar alguém.

- Quem?

- Meu irmão – Sasuke respondeu, pensando rápido – Está com seu celular aí?

- Estou – Sakura respondeu, tirando o celular do bolso – Mas por que Itachi?

- Ele é amigo de Sasori. Vai saber nos orientar.

Sasuke ditou o número a Sakura e ela discou. Estendeu o aparelho a Sasuke e ele se afastou, para tentar explicar ao irmão. Naquele instante, Tenten voltava correndo, descabelada, trazendo nas mãos um machado.

- Onde diabos conseguiu isso? – Sakura quis saber

- No extintor de incêndio mais próximo – a Mitsashi respondeu, arfando

- Tenten, preste atenção. É o Sasori quem está ali dentro.

- O quê? Como sabe?

- Reconheci pelo cabelo... E... – Sakura tomou fôlego. Sentiu as lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos. Repetir a informação a assustava cada vez mais – Ele está morto, Tenten! Eu tenho certeza!

Ao contrário de Sasuke, a Mitsashi não duvidou. Largou o pesado machado no chão e correu para a porta. Demorou menos tempo que o Uchiha para chegar à mesma conclusão de Sakura.

- Oh meu Deus... – ela disse

- Pronto – Sasuke falou, se aproximando das duas amigas. Estendeu o celular a Sakura e continuou – Itachi não acreditou muito, mas está vindo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Uchiha? – Tenten perguntou com violência, esquecendo a gravidade da situação por alguns instantes – E por que chamou Itachi?

- Estou aqui porque ouvi sua amiga gritar – Sasuke respondeu, sério – E chamei Itachi porque, além de lecionar aqui, ele é amigo de Sasori e...

- Tá, tá... – Tenten o interrompeu – Já que está aqui, então seja útil. Pegue este machado e quebre a porta. Precisamos tirar Sasori daí.

Sasuke olhou feio para Tenten, mas não era hora de discutir. Enquanto ele pegava o machado, Tenten e Sakura se afastaram e deram-se as mãos, para uma apoiar a outra. Era mesmo difícil de acreditar... Sasori...

- Vou ligar para o tio Ryan – Tenten falou para Sakura e a amiga apenas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto olhava Sasuke bater o machado uma, duas, três vezes na porta...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 07h10min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

A porta da sala de Kakashi Hatake se abriu e por ela entrou Ryan Wolfe, visivelmente cansado devido à noite mal dormida e a longa viagem do fim de semana.

- Wolfe! – exclamou Obito ao ver o colega – Que diabos aconteceu com você? Estamos há três dias sem receber notícias suas! Alguma coisa deu errado?

- Sim... – Wolfe respondeu, suspirando, enquanto puxava uma cadeira da mesa de Kakashi e se sentava - Acabou a bateria do meu celular e não levei carregador. Cheguei ontem à noite e esqueci completamente de carregá-lo.

- Seu irresponsável! – Obito acusou – E por que você demorou três dias? Você não ia na sexta e volta no sábado mesmo?

- Desculpem-me – Ryan falou, massageando as têmporas – Fui mesmo irresponsável.

- Você está acabado – Kakashi observou – Dormiu mal?

- Muito, mas pelo menos consegui muitas informações com o senhor Hyuuga. Elas foram a causa da minha insônia. Acreditem: esse caso mal começou, mas é totalmente visível que vai dar o que render. Teremos mais trabalho do que imaginamos.

- Mas por que demorou três dias? – Obito insistiu

- Percebi que um dia não seria suficiente para o senhor Hyuuga me contar tudo. Por isso o entrevistei no sábado e no domingo. Nós havíamos marcado para sexta, como vocês devem lembrar, mas ele estava ocupado com a mudança.

- Que mudança? – Kakashi perguntou

- O senhor Hyuuga vai se mudar para Westminster com as duas filhas, o sobrinho e alguns criados. Vão morar numa mansão, nos arredores daqui. Disse que quer colaborar o máximo possível com a investigação.

- Será melhor – disse Obito

- Concordo – disse Wolfe – A propósito, eu fiz um relatório de tudo que já falei com o senhor Hyuuga e as informações que consegui. Está na minha sala e vocês podem ler. Estou cansado demais para explicar. Quanto aos senhores, o que conseguiram para mim?

- Bom – Kakashi falou – Vamos começar por partes. A bomba utilizada era caseira e nunca foi vista antes. Ela tem um poder de destruição incrível e o laboratório está tentando reproduzir seu efeito. A composição química é extremamente complicada e definitivamente não há lugar no mundo que venda algo assim. Esse assassino, seja lá quem for, é um químico excelente e muito criativo, se me permitem o elogio.

- E quanto aos corpos? – Wolfe perguntou

- Todos completamente carbonizados – Kakashi respondeu enquanto mexia em seu note book – Também fiz um relatório do que descobri. Aqui está... Todos os corpos ficaram completamente carbonizados, mas foi possível identificar todos pela arcada dentária. No helicóptero do senhor Hyuuga, além dele, estava um piloto que...

- Ele era funcionário particular da família – Wolfe interrompeu Kakashi – Segundo o senhor Hyuuga, o piloto era de extrema confiança e há anos transportava os Hyuuga de helicóptero. Disse ainda que o helicóptero ficou no hangar o dia todo e horas antes de ser usado passou por um check up. Aonde a bomba foi instalada?

- Na parte inferior – Kakashi respondeu – E pelo visto este é o primeiro dos mistérios. Mas, continuando, no helicóptero de Madara Uchiha estavam também dois policiais e um piloto, todos eles devidamente já identificados. A bomba também foi instalada na parte inferior do helicóptero. Por enquanto, é só.

- Certo – Wolfe suspirou e virou-se para Obito – E você meu amigo, descobriu mais sobre a Akatsuki? O senhor Hyuuga disse que não se lembra exatamente do nome de todos os membros e que ele e o irmão queimaram, junto com Fugaku Uchiha, todos os documentos referentes à Akatsuki. Mas ele me garantiu que o cartório onde a empresa foi registrada ainda tem o registro original.

- Fique tranqüilo, Ryan – Obito disse, estendendo uma pasta preta para Wolfe, sorrindo convencido logo em seguida – Aí estão os nomes de todos os membros e as datas que me pediu. Não há nada que me pedem e eu não consigo.

- Exceto quando te pedem para parar de ser convencido – Wolfe comentou, enquanto abria a pasta.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa.

- Entre – Kakashi disse. A secretária do Hatake, Shizune, colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta.

- Desculpem interromper, detetives – ela disse – Mas, senhor Wolfe, tem uma moça aguardando na linha insistindo que quer falar com o "tio Ryan".

- Essa não... Tenten – Wolfe resmungou – Ok, Shizune, transfira a ligação para cá. E obrigado.

A secretária acenou e saiu da sala. Alguns segundos depois o telefone da sala de Kakashi tocou.

- Provavelmente ela quer saber como estou – Wolfe resmungou de novo antes de atender – E como não conseguiu me contatar pelo celular, ligou pra cá. E eu já cansei de avisar pra ligar pro meu trabalho só em casos de emergências!

- Atende logo isso! – Obito exclamou, indicando o telefone. Wolfe suspirou e atendeu.

- Alô? – ele disse. Era mesmo Tenten; ela parecia agitada – Tenten, já não disse pra você ligar para a Scotland só em casos de emergência? E quanto a me chamar de "tio Ryan" quando... Tenten, fale devagar... Não estou entendendo! O quê? É _mesmo_ uma emergência? Você está chorando? Fale devagar, sim? Respire fundo, querida. Agora repita para mim o que você disse antes. Respire, Tenten.

Wolfe ouviu atentamente, enquanto contemplava os rostos preocupados de seus parceiros.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira, é? – Ryan falou depois de alguns minutos – Ok, ok, desculpe! Só estava fazendo meu papel de detetive. Onde você está? Na cena do crime? Não mexa em nada, está me entendendo? Não se aproxime do corpo! E aguarde _quieta_ aí onde você está! Quem está com você? Hum... Fique com eles aí e procure se acalmar. Já estou indo, minha querida.

Wolfe desligou e rumou bruscamente para a porta.

- Que aconteceu? – Obito perguntou, muito curioso – Que história é esse de "crime" e "corpo"? Não é hora da sua sobrinha estar na escola, Ryan?

- O problema é que ela _está_, Obito – Wolfe respondeu – O crime aconteceu na London Further Education. Sakura e o garoto Uchiha estão com ela.

- Quem é a vítima? – Kakashi perguntou

- Sasori Akasuna. Dava aula de Tecnologia da Comunicação para Tenten. Ela e Sakura perceberam uma movimentação estranha numa das saunas do colégio, decidiram verificar e reconheceram o professor.

- Isso está muito mal explicado – observou Kakashi

- Sei disso. É por isso que vamos para lá neste momento. Mas antes... – e Wolfe voltou à escrivaninha de Kakashi e começou a folhear a pasta com as descobertas de Obito. Os olhos verdes do detetive se arregalaram quando encontrou o que procurava.

- Espere aí! – Obito começou – Agora é que me lembro! Esse Sasori era...

- Sim – Wolfe disse – Sasori Akasuna era membro da Akatsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_07h50min._

_De volta à London Further Education._

Tenten já perdera a conta de quantas machadadas Sasuke deu na porta, até que ela finalmente se partiu. A Mitsashi pôde ouvir ao longe o sinal de início das aulas soando pela LFE. Ela avançou para a porta partida, mas sentiu que a alguém a segurara pelo pulso.

Era Sakura.

- O que vai fazer? – a Haruno perguntou

- Tirar Sasori de lá – Tenten respondeu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- Tio Ryan está vindo, Tenten – Sakura retrucou, também chorosa – Por favor, obedeça a ele e fique _quieta_.

- Não podemos deixar Sasori lá dentro! – Tenten exclamou, sem conter as lágrimas

- Mas não sabemos que tipo de fumaça é essa – Sasuke disse, enquanto recuperava o fôlego – Além disso, estamos na cena de um crime. Não podemos mexer no corpo.

Tenten fuzilou Sasuke com o olhar.

- Não interessa o que você pensa, Uchiha – ela disse – Vou tirar meu professor de lá.

E, decidida, desvencilhou-se de Sakura, voltando a caminhar em direção à porta. Mas algo a impediu de continuar. Tenten parou em meio à fumaça que saía da entrada da sauna, cambaleou ao tentar andar, respirou profundamente e caiu no chão.

- Eu avisei sobre essa fumaça! – Sasuke exclamou

- Oh meu Deus! – Sakura disse, levando as mãos à cabeça – Como não identifiquei essa fumaça antes? Que bela estudante de medicina eu sou!

E, depois de aspirar uma golfada de ar, correu até Tenten e arrastou a amiga alguns metros de distância para longe da porta. Em seguida, correu até o bebedouro mais próximo e voltou segundos depois com água. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga desmaiada, sempre observada por Sasuke, e derramou um pouco de água no rosto de Tenten, que reagiu instantaneamente.

- Ufa... – Sakura suspirou, aliviada, e ajudou a amiga a se sentar

- Droga... Por que desmaiei? O que aconteceu comigo? – Tenten perguntou, trêmula e desnorteada, enquanto Sakura lhe oferecia o resto da água.

- Você é louca! Sasuke e eu avisamos para ficar quieta! – a Haruno exclamou

- Acho que já aprendi a lição... – Tenten confessou, num sussurro; estava com dificuldade para falar e respirava lentamente – Uau... Este é a recuperação de desmaio mais rápida que já vi...

- É porque você não desmaiou... Não totalmente – Sakura disse

- E como se desmaia parcialmente? – Sasuke perguntou, surpreendendo as garotas. Nenhuma delas havia notado a reaproximação do Uchiha.

- A fumaça... É monóxido de carbono – Sakura explicou – Incolor, inodoro e extremamente letal quando inalado em grandes quantidades. Isso pode ter matado o professor Sasori... Como não notei antes?

- Você estava abalada... Não se culpe – disse Tenten, a voz melhor

- Certo... – Sakura concordou – Então, quando abrimos a porta o gás começou a sair da sauna em pequenas quantidades. Quando Tenten se aproximou da fumaça, inalou o monóxido, mas foi pouco. Por isso teve vertigem e "desmaiou". Você se recuperou rápido porque a tirei dali a tempo. Basta respirar ar puro e tomar água para voltar a si depois de inalar pouco monóxido. Mas você deu sorte, amiga. _Muita_ sorte...

- Desculpe... – Tenten pediu – Fiz sem pensar... Mas é que... Imaginar que Sasori... Ele deve ter ficado a noite toda aí... Inalando esse gás letal... Deve ter sido uma morte horrível...

- Acalme-se – Sakura abraçou a amiga

- SASUKE! – uma voz forte e masculina sobressaltou a todos. Os três se viraram para olhar e viram Itachi correndo em direção a eles.

- Itachi – Sasuke começou, sem perder tempo – É Sasori quem está lá dentro – e indicou a sauna – Nós três vimos. Precisa acreditar em nós. Ele está morto...

- Isso é um absurdo – o Uchiha mais velho argumentou, arfando, recuperando-se da corrida – Não dá... Não aqui... Não com Sasori...

Suas palavras eram incrédulas, mas era visível que Itachi acreditara no irmão. Ele olhou nos rostos de Tenten, Sakura e Sasuke e ao ver a verdade estampada ali, começou a se aproximar lentamente da sauna, seu rosto friamente em choque.

- Não se aproxime! – Sakura exclamou, fazendo Itachi olhar para ela – Tem monóxido de carbono aí, professor. É extremamente perigoso. Por favor, espere o tio de Tenten chegar. Ele é detetive e já está a caminho.

- Não podemos deixar Sasori apodrecer ali – Itachi argumentou

- É uma cena de um crime – Sasuke insistiu – Não podemos fazer nada. E, use o senso, Itachi. Se você entrar ali, pode acabar como Sasori.

Itachi pensou um pouco. Em seguida, olhou para os garotos a sua frente e saiu correndo em direção à saída da área da piscina. Mas antes mesmo que qualquer pergunta pudesse ser feita, ele voltou carregando um extintor de incêndio.

Apertou a válvula da mangueira e começou a "varrer" o monóxido de carbono de seu caminho, permitindo sua entrada na sauna.

- Itachi! – Sasuke chamou, mas não obteve resposta

- Não se preocupe – Sakura disse – Ele pensou muito bem. O gás do extintor varreu o monóxido para longe. Itachi não está em perigo.

- Mas e a cena do crime? – Tenten perguntou, preocupada.

E então Ryan Wolfe chegou, acompanhado de Kakashi, Obito, dois policiais e do diretor Sarutobi. Era possível ouvir passos apressados se aproximando ao longe e Tenten, Sakura e Sasuke viraram-se para a entrada da área da piscina no momento em que as autoridades chegaram.

- Tenten! Sakura! – Wolfe exclamou, correndo para a sobrinha, seguido por Kakashi e Obito – Vocês estão bem?

- Estamos, tio – Tenten respondeu, pondo-se de pé com a ajuda de Sakura – Só inalei um pouco de monóxido de carbono, mas estou melhor.

- Você inalou o quê? – Wolfe perguntou, mas o diretor Sarutobi mudou o rumo da conversa

- Isso é o de menos! – ele exclamou, rendendo um olhar zangado de Wolfe – Quero saber o seguinte: houve mesmo um crime em minha instituição? Onde está o corpo? É mesmo Sasori?

- O corpo está lá dentro – Tenten apontou para a sauna de porta arrebentada – E o professor Itachi também. Ele foi tirar Sasori de lá.

- Mas ele não pode mexer na cena do crime! – Kakashi exclamou e ele, Wolfe e Obito avançaram para a sauna.

Porém, era tarde demais. Antes mesmo que os policiais se aproximassem da porta partida, Itachi Uchiha saiu por ela carregando o corpo sem vida de Sasori nos braços. Era uma cena terrível de se ver. Tenten não soube distinguir se era pior ver a expressão de horror no rosto morto de seu professor ou a pior das dores estampada na face de Itachi...

Segundos depois, a Mitsashi estava chorando silenciosa e copiosamente, acompanhada por Sakura.

- Parado aí! – Wolfe gritou para Itachi, sacando a arma

- Tio Ryan! – Tenten exclamou em meio as lágrimas – Pare com isso! Guarde essa arma!

- Eu concordo com a senhorita! – disse o diretor Sarutobi, sério – Não é necessário fazer uso da violência.

- Ninguém aqui está sendo violento – Kakashi argumentou, também sacando sua arma – Mas esse professor mexeu na cena do crime, sendo que a perícia já deve estar chegando. Não sabemos quais são as intenções dele ou se alterou possíveis provas. Diante da situação, todo cuidado é pouco.

- Itachi – Obito pediu calmamente, a arma em punho – Coloque o corpo no chão, bem devagar.

- Eu não alterei coisa alguma – Itachi respondeu, entredentes

- Isso veremos depois – Obito prosseguiu – apenas _obedeça_.

Itachi agachou-se e depositou Sasori a seus pés. O rosto do professor morto ficou fora da vista de Tenten e Sakura, para alívio de ambas. Sasuke permanecia em silêncio, a expressão impassível e os olhos nas armas dos detetives.

- Excelente – Obito prosseguiu – Agora ponha as mãos na nuca e não se mexa.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Obito – disse Itachi – Sou seu parente... Você sabe muito bem que...

- Itachi... Obedeça – Obito pediu de novo e Itachi colocou as mãos em sua nuca, suspirando impaciente.

- Revistem-no – Wolfe falou, baixando sua arma, aos dois policiais que acompanhavam os detetives. Eles avançaram para Itachi e obedeceram ao comando de Wolfe. O professor só carregava carteira, chaves de um carro e seu celular.

- Isso é tudo? – Kakashi perguntou aos policiais, que balançaram afirmativamente a cabeça

- É claro que isso é tudo – Itachi retrucou, impaciente – Não matei ninguém. Só queria tirar Sasori de lá. Ele é meu amigo desde a adolescência e saber de sua morte...

- Guarde sua defesa para a promotoria – Wolfe disse – Você vai precisar delas pra justificar o fato de ter alterado a cena do crime.

- Posso abaixar as mãos? – Itachi perguntou, visivelmente irritado

- Pode – Obito respondeu, suspirando – Mas não faça movimentos bruscos.

- Já que vocês estão preocupados com a cena do crime – Itachi continuou, rudemente – Podem verificar em meu celular as fotos que tirei de Sasori na sauna.

- Como? – Kakashi perguntou, surpreso

- Não sou tão idiota assim – Itachi sorriu ironicamente – Sabia que teria problemas tirando Sasori da sauna e por isso fotografei a cena do crime de alguns ângulos. As imagens ficaram até boas. Vocês podem ficar com meu celular para pegar as imagens, mas gostaria que me devolvessem depois.

- Como vamos saber se ainda assim você não alterou a cena do crime? – Wolfe perguntou, desconfiado

- Devo fazer uma observação, detetive – disse o diretor Sarutobi, sério – Itachi é um funcionário de extrema competência e confiança. Ele colaborou, mesmo que meio impaciente, com tudo que os senhores exigiram até agora. Dêem algum crédito a ele.

- Também quero fazer uma observação – Tenten falou rapidamente e todos olharam para ela – Sakura, Sasuke e eu vimos, meio que embaçado, como o professor Sasori estava na sauna. Você pode nos mostrar as fotos, tio Ryan, e nós lhe diremos se algo foi alterado.

- Ainda assim não é suficiente – Wolfe retrucou – Entendam, não estamos acusando o senhor Uchiha de nada. Mas ele errou ao retirar o corpo de lá. É possível fazer qualquer interpretação dessa atitude irresponsável. Mesmo tendo tirado as fotos da cena, esse trabalho deve ser feito exclusivamente pela perícia. Como Kakashi já disse, a perícia já está chegando, e não só o senhor Uchiha, mas também todos nós, estaremos em grandes problemas quando isso acontecer.

- Por quê? – o diretor Sarutobi perguntou. Obito sorriu ironicamente antes de perguntar

- O senhor já ouviu falar de Blaise O'Connell, diretor?

- Hum... – Sarutobi pensou um pouco – Receio que não.

Obito riu.

- Qual é a graça? – Sarutobi perguntou

- Ela é, resumidamente, o demônio da investigação – respondeu Obito – É a principal promotora da Scotland Yard. Ela nos auxiliou em mais da metade de nossos casos com seus interrogatórios, e é aí que está a graça. Itachi... – Obito virou-se para ele – Blaise está nesse caso, então se prepare. Você pode ser a pessoa mais inocente do mundo, mas se Blaise suspeitar de você, ela usará todos os artifícios possíveis para fazê-lo confessar algo que não fez.

- Meu Deus... – disse Sarutobi – Como isso é possível?

- Blaise é esperta, ligada e determinada – Kakashi respondeu – Costuma ser reservada e desconfiada. Gosta do poder, e se esforça por ser dona de si. Sente atração por desafios e enfrentar o poder dos outros. É uma pesquisadora e investigadora por excelência, indo fundo em tudo o que lhe interessa. Ela é controladora, possessiva e consegue revelar o que se esconde detrás das aparências, traduzir as mensagens subliminares, reagir com tudo o que a ameace.

- Ela é uma estrategista nata – Wolfe acrescentou – E explosiva também. Mais teimosa que todos nós juntos, ela consegue quase tudo o que quer, quando realmente quer. E vai até o fim. Gosta de tudo impecável. É por isso que, se este caso chegar ao ponto de não ter solução, Blaise vai surgir com uma, por odiar perder.

- Não tenho nada a esconder – Itachi deu de ombros

- Não fique tão indiferente – Obito avisou e seu olhar fixou-se na entrada da área da piscina – Falando no diabo... Lá vem Blaise... E trouxe o time feminino junto. Deus nos ajude...

Todos os presentes viraram-se para observar os novos recém chegados. Eram quatro mulheres, todas muito bonitas e com traços marcantes. Elas vinham caminhando, visivelmente lideradas por uma mulher baixinha, mas de postura impecável, que aparentava ter seus 25 anos. Seus cabelos eram longos, louros e com reflexos avermelhados, lisos na raiz e cacheados nas pontas. Seus olhos eram de um azul-esverdeado intenso. Ela vestia um terninho preto, discreto, acompanhado de saltos altos da mesma cor.

Era difícil acreditar que alguém de aparência tão inocente guardasse uma personalidade vulcânica, como descreveram os detetives da Scotland Yard. Blaise aproximara-se rapidamente do grupo próximo à sauna, seus olhos varrendo em poucos segundos todo o ambiente, demorando um pouco mais no corpo de Sasori e parando em Ryan Wolfe.

- Wolfe – ela cumprimentou cordialmente, estendendo a mão para o detetive.

- Blaise – Ryan respondeu, apertando a mão da promotora. Ela também cumprimentou Obito e Kakashi e virou-se para Sarutobi e Itachi, interrogativa.

- Este é o diretor da London Further Education, senhor Sarutobi – Kakashi apressou-se em dizer – e aquele é o professor Itachi Uchiha.

- Prazer em conhecê-la – disse o diretor – Senhorita...

- O'Connell. Blaise O'Connell – ela disse, profissional – E esta é minha equipe. Permita-me apresentá-la – ela indicou primeiro uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e longos, de olhos verde oliva – Esta é Blair McGarvey, nossa legista. Mas creio que de todos nós aqui presentes, o detetive Hatake é quem a conhece melhor, não é?

- Certamente, Blaise – Kakashi respondeu à provocação, e diante do olhar indagador de Sarutobi, o Hatake explicou – O que Blaise quis dizer tão... Sutilmente... É que conheço Blair melhor que todos vocês porque somos noivos.

- Ah... Meus parabéns – o diretor falou – Eu não sabia...

- Obrigado – Kakashi agradeceu – Mas, se você puder prosseguir com as apresentações para que possamos lhe passar nosso relatório, Blaise, seria ótimo...

- Certamente – a promotora respondeu secamente – Esta é Helena Sora Rider, nossa Técnica de Laboratório e fotógrafa – Blaise indicou uma moça alta, de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo alto e prosseguiu, olhando agora para a única colega que não apresentara, uma moça de estatura mediana cujos cabelos eram estilo Chanel e vermelho vibrantes – E esta é Suzumiya Kaori, nossa analista de DNA.

As mulheres acenaram cordialmente para os presentes e Blair, a noiva de Kakashi, sorriu para o detetive.

- Time apresentado, vamos aos fatos – Blaise continuou – Receio ter de conhecê-lo numa situação tão desagradável, diretor, mas o senhor está ciente de que sua escola estará sujeita, por tempo indeterminado, a um período de investigação?

- Estou – Sarutobi respondeu – Mas preciso de números exatos.

- Sugiro que o senhor cancele as aulas pelo resto da semana – Wolfe disse – Sei que parece radical, mas é necessário. Precisaremos falar com todos os funcionários, sem exceção, refazer os passos da vítima e analisar todos os locais em que ela esteve nas últimas 24 horas. E nosso trabalho será muito mais fácil se não tivermos testemunhas.

- De acordo – Sarutobi respondeu, sério

- Ok. Agora, Wolfe, preciso que me ponham ciente dos fatos... Oh, mas quem são esses adolescentes? – Blaise perguntou, como se só naquele momento tivesse notado Tenten, Sakura e Sasuke.

- Eu sou Tenten Mitsashi – ela respondeu, secamente. Não gostara de Blaise desde o momento em que a promotora chegara. Tenten já escutara Wolfe falar de Blaise em outras ocasiões, mas não sabia que seria tão desagradável conhecê-la – E esta é minha amiga Sakura Haruno. Ah, e este é Sasuke Uchiha. Nós estudamos aqui. Nós achamos o corpo.

- Vocês acharam o corpo? – Blaise repetiu, interessada – E quantos Uchiha afinal existem por aqui? Ele também é Uchiha, não é? Não foi o que você disse Kakashi? – a promotora indicou Itachi – Obito, você está ciente de que...

- Eu já sei, Blaise – Obito revirou os olhos – Vou pedir afastamento do caso, mas só no interrogatório. Quero participar da investigação na escola.

- Eu também me afasto do interrogatório – Wolfe falou, meio irritado – Tenten é minha sobrinha e ela e Sakura moram comigo, portanto, não posso interrogá-las.

- Excelente – Blaise falou, os olhos brilhando de excitação – Deixem o interrogatório todo comigo. Eu o farei, mas vocês podem acompanhar. E não tem problema deixar a investigação na escola nas mãos de vocês. Podem começar hoje mesmo.

- Pode ter certeza de que começaremos – Wolfe disse – Mas agora, como você pediu, vou resumir os fatos, apenas para deixá-la ciente. Existem informações extras que guardo comigo em um relatório e isso tudo é muito maior do que você pode imaginar, Blaise. Mas, por efeito de investigação, estes dados não podem ser passados perante as testemunhas.

- Eu conheço as regras, Ryan – Blaise retrucou – Quando estivermos a caminho da sede da polícia londrina, onde iniciarei os interrogatórios, ficarei feliz em ouvir seus relatos. Agora comece a explicar.

Wolfe obedeceu. Contou, resumidamente, que Tenten ligara para ele por volta das 7h20min para lhe contar que ela e mais dois amigos acharam um corpo dentro de uma sauna do colégio, que parecia estar morto e que eles identificaram como o professor de Tecnologia da Comunicação, Sasori Akasuna. Meia hora depois, quando Wolfe chegou à LFE, encontrou a porta da sauna arrombada e nada pôde fazer para evitar que Itachi Uchiha tirasse Sasori de dentro da sauna.

Blaise interrompeu Wolfe e virou-se imediatamente para Itachi. Obito revirou os olhos.

- Por que alterou a cena do crime, senhor Uchiha? – a promotora perguntou, os olhos semicerrados de desconfiança

- Fiquei assustado quando meu irmão me ligou dizendo que havia encontrado Sasori morto dentro de uma sauna. A idéia de um assassinato dentro da LFE parecia muito surreal para mim. Quando cheguei aqui, encontrei a porta da sauna arrombada, peguei um extintor de incêndio para afastar o monóxido de carbono que saía da sauna e entrei. Precisava ver com meus próprios olhos. Eu queria tirar Sasori dali. Ele era meu amigo de adolescência e até agora não consigo acreditar que...

- E o senhor se viu do direito de alterar a cena o crime? – Blaise insistiu

- Não fui racional – Itachi respondeu – Falhei nessa parte. Mas se a senhorita verificar com seus detetives, verá que no meu celular, que está com eles, há várias fotos da sua preciosa cena do crime.

- Como posso ter a certeza de que o senhor não a alterou? – a promotora perguntou

- Simplesmente não a alterei – Itachi disse, revirando os olhos, provavelmente por estar cansado de responder à mesma pergunta várias vezes.

- Certo... Seu celular está confiscado por tempo indeterminado – Blaise disse, a expressão fechada – Mas agora, senhor Uchiha, o senhor mencionou monóxido de carbono... Como sabia que era essa a substância dentro da sauna?

- Com licença... – Sakura disse timidamente – Fui eu que reconheci. Quando olhamos para dentro da sauna, vimos que o interior estava muito visível para haver sais de banho lá dentro. Foi assim que reconhecemos Sasori e vimos que ele... Estava morto.

- Hum... Continue... – a promotora pediu

- Então Tenten conseguiu um machado para arrombar a porta – Sakura prosseguiu – Assim como o professor Itachi, ela também queria tirar o professor Sasori da sauna... Aí Sasuke nos ajudou e arrombou a porta. Foi quando Tenten ligou para tio Ryan, e como ele estava demorando, ela tentou tirar Sasori por conta própria. Acabou tendo uma vertigem no meio do caminho, depois de inalar um pouco da fumaça incolor. Foi aí que reconheci o gás.

- Depois, o professor Itachi chegou e você o alertou sobre o monóxido – Blaise deduziu

- É – Sakura concordou

- Interessante... – a promotora refletiu por alguns instantes e virou-se para sua equipe feminina – Podem começar. Blair, analise o corpo e descubra se a causa da morte foi por inalação de monóxido. Helena, tire fotos de tudo que achar necessário. Suzumiya, procure digitais, principalmente ao redor da sauna. Terminem de dispersar o monóxido de carbono, antes de tudo, é claro. Senhor Sarutobi – Blaise virou-se para o diretor, enquanto as mulheres obedeciam a seu comando – Gostaria que o senhor mandasse seus alunos para casa imediatamente. Diga que a escola está sob inspeção policial e organize uma reunião para amanhã à noite com todos os pais, para deixá-los cientes da situação. Não queremos mentir, mas também não queremos curiosos.

- Tudo bem, senhorita O'Connell. Farei o que me pedir e gostaria que a senhorita me deixasse a par de qualquer novidade relevante. Se puder me contar, é claro – disse o diretor, preocupado

- O senhor será o primeiro a saber, diretor. Informe também aos seus funcionários, todos eles, que serão investigados, e peça para que não se retirem da cidade. Pelo que vi, a escola tem instalações para os professores residirem, certo?

- Sim, inclusive Sasori era um dos professores que morava aqui durante a semana. – o diretor respondeu

- Ótimo – Blaise prosseguiu, virando-se agora para Wolfe, Kakashi e Obito – Vocês três podem começar a investigação pelo quarto da vítima, mas antes...

- Nós sabemos como proceder, Blaise. Obrigado – Kakashi disse educadamente

- Que seja – a promotora respondeu, irritada – Mas antes vou precisar que me acompanhem até a polícia local para me falarem as informações extras sobre o caso e acompanharem o interrogatório. Quanto a vocês – ela virou-se para Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi – Todos irão conosco, mas primeiro preciso que deixem Suzumiya tirar suas digitais e amostras de saliva.

Eles concordaram e Blaise chamou a analista de DNA. A ruiva trabalhou agilmente, demorando apenas quinze minutos para recolher saliva e digitais de todos. Depois, guardou tudo em sua maleta e voltou ao trabalho ao redor da sauna.

- Estamos prontos para partir – Blaise concluiu – Senhor Sarutobi, proceda como lhe sugeri, sim? Volto a dizer, com pesar, que desejava conhecê-lo em uma situação menos hostil. Mas faremos o que estiver a nosso alcance para zelar a integridade de sua escola e fazer justiça pela morte de seu professor.

- Obrigado, senhorita O'Connell – disse o diretor - Permita-me acompanhá-la até a saída.

- Certamente, senhor – Blaise respondeu e chamou a noiva de Kakashi, que estava ajoelhada junto ao corpo de Sasori, examinando-o com uma lupa – Blair, assim que acabarem aqui, ligue para Adam e peça para vir buscar o material que vocês coletaram. Em seguida, comecem a analisar o quarto da vítima, mesmo que os detetives ainda não tenham voltado do interrogatório.

- Pode deixar, Blaise – a legista respondeu

- Vamos – disse a promotora, agora se virando para os detetives, Itachi, Tenten, Sakura e Sasuke.

Eles se dirigiram para a saída da LFE em profundo silêncio, a hostilidade da situação tornando-os incapazes de qualquer manifestação. A quietude só terminou quando chegaram ao estacionamento da LFE, onde estavam dois carros da Scotland Yard, além de uma viatura policial. O diretor se despediu deles ali e partiu de volta para o colégio para tomar as providências sugeridas pela promotora.

Blaise pediu que Kakashi e Wolfe a acompanhassem em seu carro. E, mesmo diante dos protestos de Obito, ele acabou aceitando levar os adolescentes e Itachi com ele no outro carro da Scotland Yard. Os dois policiais que acompanhavam os detetives foram na frente, em sua viatura.

Tenten até gostou da divisão de lugares. Não suportaria Blaise e todo aquele seu profissionalismo forçado por muito tempo. Além disso, tinha que renovar seu estoque de paciência para o interrogatório que estava por vir. Ela se sentou próxima à janela, no banco de trás do carro da Scotland, com Sakura a seu lado. Tenten tentou sorrir para a amiga ao perceber que ela estava um pouco nervosa, mas não obteve muito sucesso. A Mitsashi ficou um pouco surpresa ao constatar como estava tensa diante de tudo. Ela pôde notar que Sasuke também estava, apesar de deixar isso transparecer menos que as duas amigas. Ele sentou-se do lado de Sakura e Itachi foi no banco da frente.

Obito deu partida depois de todos se acomodarem. Blaise o seguiu, em seu carro.

- Estão nervosos, meninos? – Obito perguntou, meio de mau humor, provavelmente porque queria estar no _outro_ carro, para ouvir as novidades de Ryan.

- Um pouco – Tenten confessou – Bem que você avisou, Obito. Essa Blaise é muito metida!

- Ela é sim – Obito riu – Mas é muito justa, também. Só tomem cuidado redobrado com o que vão dizer a ela. Não omitam nada, entenderam? Principalmente você, Itachi. Já fez coisas erradas demais por hoje...

O Uchiha nada respondeu. Obito voltou sua concentração para a estrada e ficou em silêncio. Tenten viu que Sakura procurava sua mão e prontamente a ofereceu à amiga. Era emoção demais para um dia, e o pior é que elas simplesmente não conseguiam expressar o que sentiam com palavras. Pelo menos por enquanto, já que em breve seriam interrogadas e teriam que falar demais.

Tenten nunca presenciara um interrogatório oficial. Mas, se fosse como nos filmes e seriados, a Mitsashi sabia que não seria _nada_ emocionante...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Certo – Blaise falou enquanto mantinha uma distância cuidadosa do carro de Obito, à sua frente – O que é que vocês sabem de tão relevante para a investigação?

- Prepare-se Blaise – Kakashi respondeu, do banco de trás, encarando os olhos da promotora refletidos no retrovisor – Pois este caso está ligado com outro de duas semanas atrás. Temos certeza.

- Sabe que não gosto de suspense, Kakashi... – Blaise comentou, quase soando como uma ameaça; o Hatake riu diante da irritação da colega.

- Você deve ter lido nos jornais sobre duas explosões que ocorreram duas semanas atrás – Kakashi explicou – Dois helicópteros explodiram no mesmo dia, um em Northumberland e outro em Konoha. As vítimas eram Hizashi Hyuuga e o ex-prisioneiro Madara Uchiha. O primeiro estava vindo para Londres para fechar negócio com Fugaku Uchiha, e o segundo estava sendo transferido para outra prisão.

- Eu estudei o caso desse Madara Uchiha – Blaise observou, pensativa – Tinha dezesseis anos na época em que ele foi preso. Vocês realmente realizaram um ótimo trabalho para prendê-lo.

- Obrigado – Wolfe disse – Mas vamos evitar fugir do tema. Bem, logo no início de tudo Kakashi, Obito e eu achamos suspeitas duas explosões numa mesma noite. E antes mesmo que pudéssemos começar a investigar, fomos procurados por um parente de uma das vítimas.

- Hiashi Hyuuga – Kakashi disse antes que Blaise pudesse perguntar – Irmão gêmeo de Hizashi Hyuuga. Ele também suspeitava da ligação entre as explosões e entrou em contato conosco. Ryan encontrou-se com ele sexta-feira, em Konoha, e voltou ontem de viagem. Mas ainda não tenho conhecimento das novidades.

- Por que o senhor Hyuuga viu ligação na morte do irmão com a de Madara Uchiha? – Blaise perguntou, ansiosa – E também não vejo em que ponto Sasori Akasuna se encaixa nisso tudo.

- É uma história complexa, mas no fim, você compreenderá – Wolfe respondeu – Vamos aos fatos completos. Onze anos atrás, Madara Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hizashi Hyuuga e Fugaku Uchiha fundaram, juntos, uma empresa armamentista chamada Akatsuki. Eles eram ex-colegas da Universidade de Londres, mas mantiveram a amizade quando adultos. Cada um deles, com seus 36 anos, já havia encaminhado sua vida. Mas Madara Uchiha, que lecionava na Universidade, surgiu com a proposta da criação da empresa em sociedade e seus amigos aceitaram o convite. Isso foi o senhor Hyuuga quem me disse, mas Obito conseguiu a data de registro da empresa e o nome de seus membros.

- Sasori Akasuna era um desses membros? – Blaise perguntou, interessada

- Era – Wolfe respondeu – Ele tinha 17 anos na época e era aluno de Madara. O Uchiha reuniu oito de seus alunos mais brilhantes do curso de Tecnologia para participarem da empresa com ele, Fugaku e os irmãos Hyuuga. O objetivo da Akatsuki era ser um micro-negócio, por isso não alcançou muita fama no mercado. A sede era em um pequeno prédio próximo ao mar, no condado de Kent, sul da Inglaterra. Segundo o senhor Hyuuga, a tecnologia armamentista que produziam era de primeira e projetada pelos próprios estudantes. Madara também era projetista e tinha, sem dúvidas, a mente mais criativa de todas. Eles chegaram a produzir desde armas paralisantes até pequenos explosivos. Mas, ainda segundo o senhor Hyuuga, nada que fosse ameaçador. Porém, foi suficiente para que Madara se deixasse levar pelo lucro e começasse a participar do Mercado Negro.

- Achei que ele tivesse começado a participar do Mercado Negro individualmente, e não com uma micro empresa – Blaise comentou

- Nós também – Kakashi disse – Inclusive, nós mesmos só ficamos sabendo da existência da Akatsuki dias atrás.

- Mas Madara era o único culpado – Wolfe continuou – Os demais membros da empresa, quando descobriram o envolvimento de seu líder no Mercado Negro, abandonaram o negócio gradativamente. Hizashi Hyuuga foi o primeiro a sair. Logo depois dele foi Sasori Akasuna e em seguida os outros jovens. Mas o senhor Hyuuga, pelo que me disse, foi até o fim para reunir provas contra Madara. Até que ele e Fugaku foram ao cartório e cancelaram o registro da empresa. Posteriormente, o senhor Uchiha denunciou seu parente. O resto, Blaise, acredito que você já sabe.

- Madara foi julgado, condenado e teve sua pena aumentada por ter mandado explodir a mansão dos Uchiha com a senhora Uchiha dentro – a promotora respondeu prontamente – Suspeita-se que alguém do Mercado Negro, aliado de Madara, tenha detonado a bomba. Mas isso nunca foi realmente comprovado. Por isso alguns cúmplices do Mercado Negro também foram presos, não é?

- Parabéns Blaise – Kakashi falou – Você conhece a história quase melhor do que nós. E que história impressionante, Ryan.

- Impressionante e sinistra – Wolfe argumentou – Como já lhe disse, Blaise, tenho tudo isso em relatório e posso lhe mandar uma cópia para deixar o processo completo.

- Faça isso – Blaise concordou – Mas vocês suspeitam de quê? O que acham que pode estar motivando esses assassinatos? Vingança? Acham que tentarão matar todos os antigos membros dessa Akatsuki?

- É o que parece – Kakashi respondeu – Primeiro o senhor Hyuuga, depois Madara e agora Sasori. Vingança é uma justificativa perfeita. Penso que o Mercado Negro está envolvido.

- Mas por que esperar nove anos para começar a se vingar? – Blaise quis saber

- Provavelmente porque de alguma forma o Mercado Negro soube da transferência de Madara e aproveitou a ocasião para matá-lo – disse Wolfe – Por causa do Uchiha os mafiosos perderam alguns membros e preciosas quantias. Como Kakashi disse, vingança é um bom argumento.

- E quanto a Sasori? E ao senhor Hyuuga? – Blaise insistiu

- O senhor Hyuuga me disse que Madara usou o nome _da__empresa_ ao participar do mercado – Wolfe explicou – E para os mafiosos, nenhuma diferença há entre inocentes e culpados. Provavelmente, durante esses nove anos que se passaram, o Mercado Negro avaliou cuidadosamente os passos de cada ex-membro, e a transferência de Madara para outra prisão foi o gatilho que precisavam disparar para começarem a matar.

- São apenas conjecturas... – Blaise disse, pensativa e séria – Mas fazem total sentido. É a única ligação que temos, por enquanto, entre as mortes.

- Sim – Kakashi concordou – E vamos precisar nos dividir entre a investigação na escola e no Mercado Negro. Não sabemos exatamente quantos foram presos nove anos atrás e quais seus nomes. Já faz muito tempo. Nem ao menos sabemos se continuam presos. Mas precisamos seguir essa pista.

- Também precisamos procurar os outros ex-membros da Akatsuki e oferecer-lhes proteção – disse Wolfe – As chances de nossa teoria estar errada são pequenas, e outras pessoas correm perigo.

- De acordo – disse Blaise, estacionando o carro em frente à sede da polícia londrina. Obito, Itachi, Tenten, Sakura e Sasuke já haviam saltado do carro e aguardavam nas portas de vidro do gigantesco prédio – Vocês podem contar a Obito o que acabaram de me revelar enquanto começo os interrogatórios.

- Mas nós... – Wolfe começou a dizer, mas Blaise o interrompeu

- Não se preocupe, Wolfe. Vocês _vão_ acompanhar o interrogatório. Eu só quis dizer que você pode contar a Obito suas aventuras do fim de semana ao mesmo tempo em que me assiste por trás do espelho falso. Entendeu?

- Blaise – Kakashi chamou – Você não acha que seria mais justo e... Menos demorado... Se eu ajudasse você com os interrogatórios? Quer mesmo puxar a responsabilidade toda para si? Geralmente...

- Esqueça Kakashi – a promotora interrompeu – Combinamos que você, Wolfe e Obito se encarregariam da investigação no colégio. E agora tem o Mercado Negro. Deixem a parte jurídica comigo. Entendido?

- Certo – Kakashi concordou, meio pesaroso – Vamos entrar.

- Só mais uma pergunta – Blaise disse a Wolfe. O detetive a encarou e aguardou – Havia mais alguém, além dos ex-membros, é claro, e dos mafiosos que negociavam com Madara, que sabia da existência da Akatsuki, mas que não entrou na sociedade por algum motivo?

- Havia... – Wolfe respondeu alguns segundos depois, suspirando. Kakashi ficou surpreso e o olhar de Blaise encheu-se de satisfação.

- Quem? – ela quis saber

- Itachi Uchiha – Wolfe respondeu, rendido – O senhor Hyuuga me disse que Fugaku Uchiha preferia que o filho concluísse seus estudos em Língua Inglesa e não entrasse na empresa. Parece que... Na época... Itachi não gostou muito.

- Eu sabia que tantos Uchiha na história não poderiam resultar em boa coisa – Blaise disse enquanto saía do carro e caminhava ao encontro dos outros, seus olhos fixos em Itachi, sua voz transbordando vitória – O patriarca, o gênio louco, o detetive... Só faltava o professor renegado. Algo me diz que esse interrogatório vai ser _muito_ interessante...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, Sede da Polícia Londrina, 9h10min._

_Interrogatório I – Tenten Mitsashi._

Tenten acertara em cheio.

Era, definitivamente, _muito__chato_ ser interrogada. Principalmente por uma mulher como Blaise, que faz as perguntas e direciona o interrogado a responder o que a promotora quer ouvir. Apesar de Tenten ter escapado desse truque, até aquele momento, havia sido muito irritante e até perturbador reconstituir mentalmente seus passos daquela manhã, cinco vezes seguidas, para que a promotora pudesse registrar tudo minuciosamente.

E ainda nem chegara na parte que pegou o machado na área da piscina.

Ela sabia que Sakura teria que passar pela mesma chateação. Provavelmente Blaise pediria a ela que contasse toda a história de novo, só para confirmar a versão de Tenten. E certamente faria o mesmo com o Uchiha. Os dois e Itachi estavam numa sala de espera, aguardando sua vez de serem torturados por Blaise.

Primeiro, a promotora lhes pediria nome e idade, para efeito de registro. Depois, começaria com as perguntas, que mais pareciam um julgamento previamente calculado. Tenten suspirou e contemplou sua imagem no espelho do outro lado da sala.

Ela sabia que era falso. O vício por seriados, filmes e livros de investigação, sem contar o fato de seu tio ser detetive, lhe renderam algum conhecimento sobre interrogatórios. A outra face daquele espelho era um vidro que permitia a quem estivesse do outro lado acompanhar tudo que se passava na sala de interrogatório sem ser visto. A Mitsashi sabia também que Wolfe estava do outro lado, e estava imaginando a melhor forma de dizer ao tio que queria sair dali quando Blaise parou de escrever e chamou novamente a atenção da garota.

- Uma coisa me intriga muito, senhorita Mitsashi – a promotora começou, mirando seus olhos claros nos olhos chocolate de Tenten – Por que motivo mesmo a senhorita e sua amiga foram até a área da piscina, se não tinham a intenção de nadar?

- É complicado... – Tenten respondeu, meio impaciente. Pensou na melhor forma de não constranger Sakura e acabou dizendo: - Na verdade, é pessoal. E duvido muito que vá ajudar na investigação.

- Hum... – Blaise franziu o cenho, pensando – E esse "é pessoal" tem a ver com o mais novo dos Uchiha? Pela vestimenta dele, ele estivera nadando antes de descobrirem o corpo do professor.

Tenten não respondeu. Maldita promotora. Mas a Mitsashi não ia se render tão fácil... Não ia fazer Sakura passar vergonha...

- Senhorita? – Blaise insistiu – O fato de vocês estarem ali tem a ver com Sasuke Uchiha?

- Talvez sim – Tenten respondeu, por fim, tentando manter a calma – Talvez não.

- Não está sendo precisa.

- É claro que não! Que diferença vai fazer se eu justificar ou não porque estava na área da piscina sem querer nadar? Minha amiga e eu não podemos transitar livremente pela escola? Por acaso a senhorita acha que Sakura e eu _sabíamos_ que Sasori estava morto na sauna e fomos até lá para sermos as descobridoras do corpo?

- Acalme-se senhorita – Blaise pediu, ao notar os indícios de lágrimas nos olhos de Tenten – E sou eu quem faço as perguntas aqui.

- Então as faça corretamente, de modo que ajudem em alguma coisa na investigação da morte do meu professor!

- Ok. Então pode pelo menos me responder por que você e a senhorita Haruno foram até a sauna?

- Acredite ou não, mas foi pura curiosidade. Achamos incomum alguém tomar sauna àquela hora da manhã.

- É a melhor resposta que pode dar? – Blaise perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha

- É a melhor pergunta que pode fazer? – Tenten desafiou, encarando Blaise com desdém. A promotora riu.

- Você é muito esperta, garota – Blaise comentou

- Aprendi com o melhor – Tenten respondeu, olhando para o espelho falso. Podia imaginar nitidamente, através dele, os olhos verdes de seu tio olhando orgulhosamente para ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Interrogatório II – Sakura Haruno._

- Certo, senhorita Haruno. Seu interrogatório está encerrado. Apenas me esclareça alguns pontos finais.

- Claro.

- O motivo pelo qual você e a senhorita Mitsashi foram à área da piscina hoje cedo é pessoal?

Sakura corou violentamente.

-C-Como assim? – ela conseguiu perguntar. Blaise sorriu de satisfação.

- Quero dizer: a senhorita pode me contar por que foi lá ou o motivo é pessoal?

- Bem... Receio que... É...

- É pessoal? – Blaise completou por Sakura. Parecia estar se divertindo com o constrangimento da garota, que se limitou em balançar a cabeça em sinal de concordância – Certo... Só mais uma pergunta. Posso?

- P-Pode... – Sakura concordou de novo, meio desconfiada

- Como alguém da sua idade foi capaz de identificar com perfeição o monóxido de carbono? Quero dizer, muitos sabem o que é o gás, mas poucos pensariam como a senhorita.

- Como assim "alguém da minha idade"? – Sakura então perguntou, a desconfiança substituída pela irritação. Quem aquela mulher pensava que era para duvidar de sua capacidade? Além disso, Sakura não era nenhuma pirralha!

- A senhorita sabe... Alguém jovem demais, como você...

- A senhorita também é jovem! – Sakura retrucou – E sou maior de idade! Tenho dezoito anos!

- Já sei disso, senhorita. Mas pode dizer como reconheceu o monóxido?

- Tenho diploma pela London Secundary Graduation em medicina primária e agora estou me especializando na London Further Education.

- E?

- Como assim "e"? Sou estudante de medicina! Não entende? Depois de tantos anos, até o mais preguiçoso estudante saberia reconhecer monóxido de carbono! Francamente!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Interrogatório III – Sasuke Uchiha._

- Obrigada, senhor Uchiha – disse Blaise encarando com atenção o belo rapaz a sua frente. Incrivelmente parecido com o irmão e espantosamente frio. Porém, inegavelmente mais inocente que Itachi. O depoimento de Sasuke batera com perfeição com o de Tenten e Sakura.

- Posso ir? – Sasuke perguntou, sem se esforçar em esconder como estava achando aquilo tudo um saco.

- Ainda não. Preciso esclarecer só mais uma coisa.

- Hum.

- Por que o senhor ligou para seu irmão quando poderia, por exemplo, ter chamado a polícia?

- Sasori era um grande amigo de Itachi. Quando reconheci o professor dentro da sauna, lembrei-me imediatamente de meu irmão. Além disso, ele é professor da escola. Não deixa de ser uma autoridade.

- Ainda assim o senhor poderia ter chamado a polícia primeiro – Blaise insistiu. Sasuke revirou os olhos. Aquela mulher conseguia ser mais irritante que Sakura Haruno e seus "bons dias" intermináveis.

- Era difícil pensar direito diante daquela situação.

- É de herança de família os Uchiha perderem a capacidade de raciocínio diante de situações complicadas? – Blaise provocou. Agora era demais para Sasuke.

- Você é paga para fazer perguntas impertinentes? – ele perguntou, levantando-se e rumando para a porta, sem deixar de encarar a promotora.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Blaise perguntou, vermelha de raiva e surpresa com a provocação do Uchiha.

- Embora – Sasuke respondeu, indiferente – Você já terminou, não é?

- Ainda não, rapazinho. Só me responda mais uma coisa.

Sasuke aguardou.

- Qual a sua relação com Sakura Haruno?

Agora bastava. De novo Sakura. Pra quê falar tanto dela? Primeiro, Tenten. Depois, até a promotora. O quê diabos isso tinha a ver com a morte de Sasori? Na verdade, Sasuke duvidava que houvesse alguma ligação. Então, resumiu-se em metralhar Blaise com o olhar, e, sem ao menos conseguir responder à provocação, deixou a sala de interrogatório.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Interrogatório IV – Itachi Uchiha._

- Então, o senhor colocou o corpo de seu amigo no chão e deixou que os policiais o revistassem.

- Correto. Logo depois, a senhorita e sua equipe chegaram.

- Hum... Me responda, senhor Uchiha: como e quando você e Sasori Akasuna se conheceram?

- Tínhamos 15 anos. Ele estava se especializando em uma área diferente da minha, mas cursávamos algumas aulas juntos. Ele veio do interior para Londres e não tinha muitos amigos. Eu também não, e acho que isso acabou nos unindo.

- Já que o conhecia tão bem, o que tem a dizer da personalidade dele?

- Hum... – Itachi pensou um pouco – Sasori era normalmente calmo, centrado e muito inteligente. Viciado em tecnologia, devo acrescentar. Porém, ele tinha uma mania de "teorias de conspiração". Ele simplesmente acreditava em todas as teorias bizarras que justificavam fatos bizarros que já haviam sido explicados por outros fatores. Isso deixava Sasori meio ansioso, às vezes. Alguns alunos já se aproveitaram desse ponto fraco dele e armaram algumas brincadeiras de mau gosto.

- Exemplifique.

- Bem, chegaram a segui-lo por onde ia, até Sasori berrar no meio de um supermercado que alguém estava tentando matá-lo. Mas isso foi há alguns anos.

- O senhor acha que Sasori teria sido capaz de cometer suicídio?

- Nunca – Itachi respondeu, firme – Ele levava uma boa vida. Salário generoso, casa confortável na praia. Ia pra lá todos os fins de semana.

- Ele morava sozinho?

- Os pais de Sasori faleceram em um acidente de carro quando ele tinha 2 anos. Nunca lhe perguntei sobre parentes, portanto, sim, ele morava sozinho.

- Não tinha namorada?

- Não.

- Quando foi a última vez que o senhor falou com ele? Quero números, por favor – Blaise perguntou e Itachi franziu o cenho

- Ontem mesmo – ele respondeu, por fim – aproximadamente à uma da tarde.

- Ele aparentava ansiedade ou algo do tipo? Disse se algo o incomodava?

Itachi pensou de novo.

- Não...

- Tem certeza? – Blaise varreu o rosto do Uchiha, à procura de qualquer sinal de mentira

- Sim.

- Sei... Com quantos o senhor ingressou na London Further Education?

- Aos 20 anos, depois que fiz um curso intensivo de Pedagogia.

- E o professor Sasori?

- Aos 22, depois que...

- Saiu da Akatsuki? – Blaise instigou, colocando as cartas de seu jogo na mesa

- Na verdade – Itachi começou, perdendo sua imparcialidade por alguns instantes – Eu ia dizer depois de ter concluído seu curso de Tecnologia e ter feito Pedagogia para poder lecionar na LFE. Mas... Sim, pode-se dizer que isso tudo foi depois de ele ter saído da Akatsuki.

- O senhor tem conhecimento da existência dessa empresa?

- Tenho. Meu pai foi um dos fundadores e Madara Uchiha, meu parente, era o líder.

- Vejo que sabe bastante... – Blaise comentou – Então, sabe também que os fundadores contrataram jovens mentes brilhantes. O senhor tinha interesse de participar?

- Inicialmente, sim. Mas meu pai achou melhor eu terminar meu curso de Língua Inglesa. Depois, percebi que ele estava certo e que administração não é comigo. Mas Sasuke é um herdeiro nato para nossa empresa automobilística.

- Interessante. E o senhor sente rancor por Madara Uchiha?

Itachi novamente fora pego de surpresa. Dessa vez foi difícil recuperar a calma.

- Se a senhorita me pergunta isso por saber o que esse homem fez à minha família, acha mesmo necessário que eu responda a essa pergunta?

- O senhor está certo... Perdoe-me.

- Ok.

- Antes de ir, senhor Uchiha, pode me responder a mais uma pergunta?

- Certamente.

- Existe algo que queira me dizer e que não teve chance porque não perguntei, ou se simplesmente o senhor está receoso em dizer? Pense bem antes de responder, senhor Uchiha. Se mentir, a situação não ficará muito boa para o senhor.

- Obrigado pelo aviso, senhorita O'Connell. Mas, não. Nada tenho a acrescentar.

- O senhor se considera inocente?

- O quê? Que pergunta é essa?

- Apenas responda.

- É evidente que sim!

- Muito bem, senhor Uchiha. Pode ir. Não saia da cidade nas próximas semanas sem necessidade. Se precisar sair, avise à polícia. E não fale com ninguém sobre o caso ou seu depoimento. O mesmo vale para seu irmão. Não tive chance de dizer isso a ele, pois se revelou um garoto facilmente irritável e sem limites.

- Facilmente irritável, sim – Itachi concordou, com um meio sorriso. Mas ficou sério logo em seguida – Sem limites, não. A senhorita não nos conhece. Pode ser uma ótima investigadora, mas não tente decifrar a educação que uma família dá a seus filhos simplesmente diante das respostas que eles dão às suas perguntas. Bem, se é só isso, vou indo. Estou à sua disposição. Até lhe passaria o número de meu celular, mas receio que ele já esteja com sua equipe. Devolva-o assim que puder e se puder. Se não, terei de comprar outro.

- Nós avisaremos quando decidirmos – Blaise finalizou, seca.

Itachi deu de ombros, acenou cordialmente e saiu da sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- O que acha, Blaise? – Obito perguntou, assim que entrou na sala de interrogatório. Ficara empolgado com as descobertas de Wolfe e achara que Itachi se saíra muito bem com a promotora.

Kakashi e Wolfe também entraram na sala e aguardaram a reação de Blaise. Ela virou-se inicialmente para Ryan e disse:

- Sua sobrinha e a amiga são totalmente inocentes.

- Você ainda tinha dúvidas? – Wolfe perguntou, entre o aliviado e o indignado

- Minha função é discordar de tudo e todos, Wolfe – Blaise retrucou

- Sua função é fazer justiça, Blaise – Wolfe respondeu – E não intimidar as pessoas. Minha sobrinha saiu-se excepcionalmente bem com você. E Sakura também. Ah, sim, e até agora não compreendi para quê insistir tanto para elas justificarem o que estavam fazendo na área da piscina. Quando Tenten disse que era pessoal, você devia ter respeitado.

- As pessoas devem ser transparentes num interrogatório!

- Tá legal! Chega, vocês dois! Parecem crianças! – Obito exclamou

- Obito tem razão – disse Kakashi – Você pode, por favor, Blaise, terminar de dizer o que concluiu?

- Ok – a promotora concordou, mas olhou torto para Wolfe. Em seguida, encarou Obito – Você tem uma família realmente interessante, Obito. Deve ficar feliz em saber que o Uchiha mais novo também é inocente, apesar de mal educado.

- Faço das palavras de Itachi as minhas – Kakashi falou, ao ver a expressão de fúria no rosto do amigo Uchiha – Você não pode julgar a educação das pessoas somente pelo que elas respondem a você, Blaise. Por favor, termine suas conclusões, sim?

- Sasuke Uchiha é inocente. Mas tenho sérias dúvidas sobre Itachi Uchiha.

- O quê? – Obito exclamou, irritado – Ele foi totalmente sincero no depoimento! Por que duvida dele? Não acha que seria mais apropriado o Mercado Negro estar envolvido nisso tudo?

- Tenho sérias suspeitas sobre o Mercado Negro também, Obito – Blaise explicou, impaciente – Mas sei que esse Uchiha esconde alguma coisa. Percebi que ele foi sincero ao falar de Sasori...

- Então por que duvida dele? – Obito quis saber, agitado

- Pode me deixar terminar? – a promotora pediu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O Uchiha se acalmou e ela continuou – Como disse, percebi que Itachi Uchiha foi sincero ao falar do amigo, exceto em uma parte. Além disso, é visível o ódio que sente por Madara Uchiha, e ele pode ter passado esses nove anos desde a prisão do parente planejando sua vingança, como você conjecturou pra mim minutos atrás, Ryan. Só que, ao invés do plano pertencer ao Mercado Negro, como você sugeriu, pode ter sido Itachi Uchiha.

- Seus argumentos não me convencem – Obito teimou

- Quer mais? – provocou Blaise – Pois bem. Ele alterou a cena do crime, sente rancor de Madara Uchiha, visivelmente desejava ter entrado para a Akatsuki quando jovem, é frio e calculista e omitiu uma informação no depoimento, mesmo quando lhe dei chances de falar a verdade.

- Quando foi que ele omitiu algo? Não consegui notar nada de diferente! – Obito exclamou, olhando sério para Blaise, mas foi Wolfe quem respondeu.

- Quando Blaise perguntou a Itachi se Sasori estava agitado ou se havia dito algo que o preocupava, Itachi hesitou mais do que deveria. Então respondeu que não.

- Muito bem, Ryan – Blaise elogiou, olhando satisfeita para Obito – Viu? Seu parceiro também percebeu. E acho melhor você parar de defender Itachi de forma tão veemente, Obito. Vai acabar sendo afastado do caso. Eu disse apenas que _suspeito_ de Itachi. Não disse que é integralmente culpado. Fique tranqüilo, pois não tirarei conclusões precipitadas. Mas agora acho que vocês deveriam ir para a LFE iniciar os interrogatórios por lá. Há muito que fazer.

- Certo, Blaise. Até logo – disse Kakashi – Quando sua equipe concluir o laudo médico, entre em contato conosco imediatamente.

- Marcaremos uma reunião e aí poderei lhe entregar o relatório completo sobre a Akatsuki e o depoimento do senhor Hyuuga – acrescentou Wolfe – A propósito, Blaise, ele e a família estão se mudando para Westminster neste fim de semana. O senhor Hyuuga quer auxiliar o quanto puder na investigação e ficar a par dos fatos também.

- Perfeito – Blaise respondeu – Vamos nos manter informados diante de qualquer novidade.

Os quatro se despediram, então, cordialmente. Em seguida, os três detetives partiram para a saída da sala de interrogatórios.

- Ah, mais uma coisa detetives! – Blaise falou e os três olharam para ela – Sei que Itachi Uchiha esconde algo. E pouco me importa se você concorda ou não, Obito. E acreditem: eu vou descobrir o que é.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assim que entraram no carro da Scotland, Kakashi perguntou a Wolfe algo que o estava intrigando havia algum tempo.

- Ryan? – o Hatake chamou e seu amigo o encarou, do banco do motorista

- Sim?

- Posso perguntar por que não informou Blaise a respeito da mensagem que Hizashi Hyuuga recebeu, anunciando sua morte, dez horas antes de morrer?

- Ela tem as cartas dela, Kakashi – Wolfe respondeu, sério – E nós temos as nossas. Deixe que ela investigue Itachi. Nós estaremos sempre um passo à frente.

- O que pretende fazer? – Obito perguntou, animado

- Precisamos chegar ao celular de Sasori antes da equipe de Blaise – Wolfe respondeu – Se os bandidos não o levaram, sinto que haverá uma mensagem anunciando a morte de Sasori, assim como aconteceu com o senhor Hizashi.

- Mas de qualquer jeito, quando a equipe de Blaise ver o aparelho, acharão a mensagem – Kakashi observou

- Mas para elas não fará sentido algum – Wolfe retrucou – Quanto a nós, pelo contrário. Se no celular de Sasori Akasuna tiver uma mensagem anunciando a morte dele, podemos descartar Itachi Uchiha como suspeito. O que vocês acham que ele escondeu de Blaise? Certamente Sasori mostrou-lhe a mensagem, já que eram tão amigos! Itachi fez isso porque é esperto. Entendeu o inferno que Blaise faria se soubesse da mensagem. É por isso que sei que ela existe.

- Espero que você esteja certo – Obito apoiou

- Se estiver, ficará bem a cara do Mercado Negro aterrorizar suas vítimas com esse tipo de mensagem – Kakashi observou – E Itachi pode ser considerado inocente. Não teria coragem de mandar uma mensagem ameaçando o amigo de morte e depois ser tão frio e fingir diante de Sasori.

- Exatamente – Wolfe concordou, dando partida no carro – Obito, ligue para Tenten. Quero saber se ela e Sakura chegaram bem em casa. Quando o interrogatório terminou, pedi que uma viatura policial levasse os Uchiha, minha sobrinha e Sakura para casa.

- Certo. Vou fazer isso.

Wolfe concentrou sua atenção no pesado trânsito de meio dia. Não era só o caminho até a London Further Education que seria longo. A investigação agora se tornara um grande quebra-cabeça, e Ryan se perguntou quanto tempo demoraria para pôr todas as peças no lugar.


	5. A chegada dos Hyuuga

**Capítulo 3: A chegada dos Hyuuga**

_Segunda-feira, 07h00min_

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education_

Tenten observava o longo campus da LFE pela janela ao lado de sua carteira. Observava, mas não via de verdade. Estava perdida em pensamentos, relembrando pela milésima vez aquela cena horrível da terça-feira anterior.

Era inevitável não pensar na morte de Sasori. Ele era um de seus professores mais queridos, e a forma como morrera fora fria demais... Cruel demais. E Tenten só parara para pensar nisso no dia seguinte à morte de seu professor. Quando a verdade a invadiu, chorou durante boa parte do dia. É verdade que Sakura também sofrera, mas não tanto quanto Tenten. Afinal a Haruno não tinha aulas com Sasori. Mas mesmo assim gostava muito do professor e mantinha uma boa relação com ele. Vê-lo daquele jeito... Com aquele olhar assustado... Era chocante.

Elas acharam um cadáver... Elas foram interrogadas... Elas eram testemunhas. Tenten jamais imaginara que ficaria tão envolvida em um crime. Um crime sem explicação. Pelo menos uma explicação da qual a Mitsashi estivesse ciente. Ela sabia que seu tio havia descoberto muitas coisas e tinha uma teoria. Mas não uma simples teoria. Tenten sabia que Wolfe conhecia a ligação entre a morte de Sasori e a de Hizashi Hyuuga e Madara Uchiha. Porque _tinha_ que existir uma ligação. Foi isso que Wolfe deu a entender, naquele dia horrendo.

O problema é que seu tio não mencionava nada. Perguntar era totalmente inútil. Wolfe agora mal atendia o celular dentro de casa. Certamente queria poupar Tenten e Sakura das coisas assustadoras que descobrira, mas mal sabia ele que estava matando as duas de curiosidade. Principalmente Tenten. Que trama maligna estaria por trás da morte de duas pessoas inocentes e de uma nem tão inocente assim?

Como se não bastasse, as duas amigas mal viram Wolfe durante a semana. Ele mal parava em casa ou chegava muito tarde, o que tornava impossível Tenten tentar hackear o computador do tio. O mistério daquele crime estava deixando a Mitsashi louca, e ela podia sequer inventar uma teoria para deixá-la mais feliz. Não havia por onde começar, nem ao menos um caminho a seguir naquela história toda. Se ao menos Wolfe desse um deslize...

Tenten suspirou e desviou sua atenção para a sala de aula. Não se lembrava dela tão cheia. Ela e Sakura chegaram relativamente cedo neste dia e a sala estava quase vazia. A Mitsashi então olhou para sua amiga, sentada a seu lado. Sakura encarava perdidamente o quadro. Tenten abriu um meio sorriso quando lembrou que a Haruno também não gostara de Blaise. As duas passaram a maior parte da semana que ficaram em casa falando mal da promotora.

Certamente fora idéia de Wolfe suspender as aulas para facilitar a investigação. E Tenten achava que fora idéia de Blaise pedir para o diretor comunicar a morte de Sasori aos pais. Dentre as muitas coisas que a Mitsashi perguntou a seu tio, essa foi a única que Wolfe lhe respondeu: o quê diriam aos alunos sobre a morte de Sasori. Mesmo vinda da promotora, Tenten achara uma estratégia inteligente contar aos pais.

Ah, e Tenten, assim como Sakura, estava proibida de comentar qualquer coisa sobre o caso se alguém perguntasse a ela. A Mitsashi sabia que Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha também deveriam manter sigilo. Aparentemente, somente as pessoas presentes na área da piscina naquele dia sabiam do envolvimento dos adolescentes, mas, segundo Wolfe, todo sigilo é pouco. Ainda mais se alguém como Blaise está por trás da parte judicial.

Mas jamais passara pela cabeça de Tenten – e ela sabia que Sakura pensaria o mesmo – contar para alguém sua aventura daquele dia, que resultou na descoberta de um professor morto.

Então, naquele momento, Sasuke Uchiha entrou na sala. Tenten estranhou. Geralmente ele chega cedo... As garotas da sala imediatamente pararam de falar e puseram-se a contemplar o Uchiha, que ao caminhar lembrava com perfeição um modelo na passarela. Tenten rezou para ele tropeçar, mas infelizmente o Uchiha chegou são e salvo a seu lugar no fundo da sala.

Sakura saíra momentaneamente de seu transe quando Sasuke chegou, mas, diferente do que faria em outros tempos, não ficou babando por ele. Acompanhou-o brevemente com o olhar e voltou a encarar o quadro. Talvez vê-lo nadando na terça-feira anterior funcionara mesmo como uma despedida. Principalmente por ter terminado da forma como terminou. Tenten só esperava, do fundo de seu coração, que a amiga conseguisse esquecer o Uchiha...

Então, algo inesperado aconteceu. Tenten não se dera conta de que estava encarando Sasuke furiosamente, e isso certamente incomodou o Uchiha. Ele lançou a Tenten um olhar indagador para logo em seguida fixá-lo em Sakura, que permanecia olhando para frente. E a Mitsashi podia jurar que Sasuke ia falar alguma coisa se Sai não tivesse chegado exatamente naquele momento e quebrado a estranha troca de olhares.

- Bom dia, Tenten – disse ele, fazendo a Mitsashi parar de encarar o Uchiha e olhar para Sai

- Oi, Sai... – ela disse, ainda pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Era fato que Sasuke fora muito útil na última terça-feira destruindo a porta da sauna. Ele também fora até legal ao acreditar na história das garotas e chamar Itachi. Mas... Como seria daqui pra frente? Ele gostaria de discutir com Tenten e Sakura sobre o ocorrido ou seria cada um no seu canto?

- Ei, feiosa – Sai disse, tirando Tenten de seus devaneios. Ela viu o garoto balançar a mão na frente dos olhos de Sakura, tirando a amiga do transe – O que há com você? O que há com _vocês_, na verdade. Estão tão quietas... Geralmente não param de falar...

- Bom dia para você também – Sakura retrucou, a voz um sussurro

- Credo... Que clima estranho – Sai comentou, sério – Bem, quando voltarem ao normal, me avisem. Estou logo ali trás.

- Desculpe, Sai – Tenten apressou-se em dizer; não podia deixar o maior pretendente de sua amiga escapar assim – É que não tivemos uma semana boa. E ficamos muito arrasadas com... Você sabe.

- É, eu sei – Sai disse, pensativo – E não entendo porque fizeram isso com ele. O seu tio é policial, não é? Alguma novidade?

- Nem adianta insistir... – Tenten disse com pesar – Tio Ryan não me conta nada... Mas, precisamos ficar sozinhas. Estamos tentando nos acostumar com a idéia, entende?

- Ok... Nos falamos depois. Até... Tchau, Sakura – disse Sai, afastando-se

- Tchau – Sakura respondeu roboticamente. Tenten encarou a amiga.

- Precisava tratar o menino assim? – ela perguntou

- Desculpe Tenten, mas não estou com cabeça para homens... – Sakura respondeu, encarando a amiga de volta

- Em quê esteve pensando? – Tenten quis saber

- Em tudo... – disse Sakura – Nos acontecimentos dessa semana. É muito... Sinistro. Nem parece que foi com a gente.

- Eu sei – Tenten concordou – Penso a mesma coisa. E o pior é que não temos explicação... Nós vivemos o momento mais do que qualquer um aqui e não temos o direito de saber o que fizeram com Sasori. É difícil ter paciência.

- É... E sabe... Estive pensando em outra coisa também... – e Sakura deu uma olhada discreta para trás – Sabe... Sasuke... Ele foi...

- Legal, eu sei – Tenten interrompeu e abriu um meio sorriso – É estranho, não é? Ele ficou lá, com a gente. Meio que "nos protegendo". Foi uma atitude diferente. Jamais imaginei que ele seria capaz disso.

- Então... Estava pensando em como vai ser daqui pra frente. Nós três passamos por uma barra muito pesada, então... Será que vamos ser... Amigos?

- Acho difícil, Sakura. Ele foi legal, mas para mim continua sendo o mesmo arrogante. E ainda acho mais saudável pra você esquecê-lo. Não deixe uma ação legal de uma hora apagar o que ele te fez em dois anos.

- Tem razão... Acho que ele não consegue mudar, não é?

Mas Tenten não teve chances de responder, pois naquele momento o diretor Sarutobi entrou na sala acompanhado pela professora Kurenai e mais dois jovens que a Mitsashi nunca havia visto na vida. Imediatamente, todas as conversas da sala cessaram.

- Bom dia, jovens – o diretor Sarutobi cumprimentou. Parecia mais velho do que de costume e seus olhos bondosos estavam contornados pro profundas olheiras, indicando que também não tivera uma boa semana.

Era óbvio, afinal: um de seus melhores professores fora misteriosamente assassinado nas dependências de sua renomada escola.

- Vim lhes dizer duas coisas importantes e a professora Kurenai concordou gentilmente em me ceder algum tempo de sua aula – o diretor prosseguiu

- Não tem problema, diretor – Kurenai disse, modesta

- Obrigado. Então, vamos lá. Primeiramente, gostaria de lhes apresentar seus novos colegas – e indicou os dois jovens – A encantadora senhorita Hinata Hyuuga e seu educado primo, senhor Neji Hyuuga.

Tenten sentiu seu sangue queimando em suas veias. Hyuuga! Ela ouvira direito? A Mitsashi olhou para Sakura e viu que a amiga reagira com a mesma surpresa. Sim, ela ouvira direito. Hyuuga! Eles eram parentes de Hizashi, o cara que morreu no acidente de helicóptero três semanas atrás! Só podiam ser!

Tenten analisou os recém chegados, muito animada. A garota, Hinata, tinha mais ou menos sua altura e um corpo legal. Sua pele era muito clara, assim como seus olhos, que tinham uma estranha tonalidade branco-perolada. Os cabelos de Hinata eram longos, preto-azulados, muito lisos e caíam até a metade das costas da garota. Para completar, Hinata usava um vestido de cetim azul claro, que lhe batia à altura dos joelhos, com um casaquinho do mesmo tecido e da mesma cor por cima. Simples, mas muito bonita. A bondade parecia transparecer dela, que corou delicadamente ao receber os olhares os colegas.

Ao analisar o garoto, Neji, Tenten deixou seu queixo cair, involuntariamente. Ele era simplesmente lindo! Aliás, a Mitsashi achou "lindo" uma definição muito simples. O garoto era um verdadeiro deus! Alto, forte, dono de uma postura impecável, Neji trazia os mesmos olhos de Hinata, porém menos bondosos. Eram olhos sérios e até desdenhosos, mas que Tenten amou. Os cabelos deles eram longos e de um tom castanho escuro, presos na ponta, formando um meio rabo-de-cavalo baixo. A Mitsashi achou muito exótico. Ele lembrava a ela um lord inglês dos tempos antigos. Neji vestia uma camisa branca impecavelmente bem passada e que contrastava perfeitamente com a calça social preta que o garoto usava.

Tenten mergulhara numa espécie de transe. _"Que garoto lindo!" _Era a única coisa que a Mitsashi conseguia pensar. Será que ela conseguiria falar com ele? Será que ele lhe contaria algo que ajudaria a ligar a morte de Sasori a do Hyuuga e a de Madara? Será que ele tinha namorada?

- Tenten, pelo amor de Deus, seja mais discreta! – Sakura sussurrou de forma urgente em seu ouvido. A Mitsashi então acordou. Estivera tanto tempo babando, literalmente, pelo garoto Hyuuga que esquecera-se de onde estava. O diretor Sarutobi continuava falando e suas palavras não faziam sentido algum para Tenten.

- Meu Deus... – disse a Mitsashi, por fim – Esse Neji é _muito_ gato.

- É, ele é bonito – Sakura comentou

- Só "bonito"? Ele é perfeito! – Tenten falou, elevando um pouco a voz. Algumas pessoas em volta olharam para ela, mas o diretor Sarutobi continuou falando.

- Fale baixo, sua louca – Sakura alertou – Mas enfim, você ouviu o que o diretor disse?

- Nem uma palavra depois de "Neji Hyuuga". O que eu perdi?

- O diretor disse que eles vêm do norte da Inglaterra... – Sakura explicou

- Do norte? – Tenten pensou um pouco – Nossa! Konoha fica no norte! E o Hyuuga que morreu é de Konoha! Agora tenho certeza que é parente deles!

- Exatamente...

- Precisamos virar amigas deles. Já imaginou o quanto podem nos ajudar?

- O que está acontecendo com você? – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha para amiga – Desde quando se tornou tão interesseira?

- Não é interesse... – Tenten corrigiu – É desespero. Preciso de uma explicação para esses acontecimentos estranho, Sakura. _Nós_ precisamos. Além disso, acho que podemos nos dar bem com essa Hinata. E ela pode me ajudar com o primo gato.

- Você é louca, minha amiga...

- Então, espero que vocês os acolham com toda a educação que receberam – o diretor Sarutobi elevou sua voz, finalizando as apresentações – Senhorita, senhor... Há dois lugares vagos perto da senhorita Yamanaka. Podem se sentar e sintam-se à vontade.

Tenten acompanhou Neji e Hinata tomarem seus lugares. Ela percebeu várias garotas lançarem olhares de cobiça ao Hyuuga enquanto ele andava.

"_Vacas"_- Tenten pensou – _"Mas deixe estar. Eu chegarei primeiro"._

- Muito bem – o diretor prosseguiu, depois que Neji e Hinata se acomodaram – Agora, peço total seriedade diante do que vou comunicar.

Tenten abandonou seus pensamentos pervertidos por alguns instantes. Trocou um olhar com Sakura e percebeu que a amiga pensara o mesmo. Sarutobi falaria sobre Sasori.

- Infelizmente, na fatídica terça-feira de semana passada, perdemos um professor muito querido. Apesar de todos vocês já estarem cientes dos fatos devido à reunião que organizei com seus pais alguns dias atrás, preciso reforçar algumas coisas. Por favor, peço encarecidamente que não deixem a escola. Não parem de estudar. Sei que nossa segurança pode parecer duvidosa depois do ocorrido, mas simplesmente não sabemos como aquilo aconteceu. Contamos, atualmente, com o auxílio dos melhores detetives da Scotland Yard para desvendar esse mistério e sabemos que a justiça será feita. Portanto, tenham fé de que tudo ficará bem no final.

Sarutobi fez uma pausa e olhou cada aluno presente nos olhos.

- Também gostaria de pedir-lhes que não comentem por aí a morte do professor Sasori, como se fosse uma fofoca de velhas solteiras. Perdoem-me a comparação, mas não preciso explicar a jovens de no mínimo 18 anos como a situação é séria. Além disso, nossa segurança agora está mais do que reforçada, então peço que tenham paciência. E se por acaso reconhecerem algum agente ou policial nas dependências da LFE, por favor, não façam estardalhaço.

Nova pausa para as palavras do diretor fazerem efeito. Ele suspirou e então prosseguiu.

- Por fim, é meu dever informar que estamos organizando uma celebração simbólica em respeito ao professor Sasori. Sei que aqui não há nenhuma criança, então não preciso esconder de vocês que a perícia ainda não liberará o corpo a tempo para a missa de sétimo dia. Mas, assim que for feito, Sasori será velado, homenageado e nos despediremos dele como se deve. Informarei a data a vocês e conto com a presença de todos. Ah, sim. O cargo de Tecnologia da Comunicação está temporariamente vago. Os horários que essa aula ocupava serão preenchidos por outra disciplina. Então, peço mais uma vez a compreensão de vocês até que encontremos um ouro professor para lecionar a disciplina de Sasori.

O diretor virou-se, então, para Kurenai.

- Mais uma vez, professora, muito obrigado por ter me cedido este pequeno tempo de sua aula. Tenha um bom dia – e virando-se para turma – Vocês também, meus jovens. E, mais uma vez, sejam bem vindos, senhorita e senhor Hyuuga.

Com um último aceno, Sarutobi saiu da sala. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Kurenai iniciou sua aula.

Tenten afastou as lágrimas dos olhos e segurou a mão de Sakura. A amiga também estava chorando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Anda... Ela não pode ter ido muito longe! – Tenten exclamou para Sakura, alguns metros atrás dela. O sinal do recreio havia soado há alguns minutos e a Mitsashi agora estava em busca de Hinata Hyuuga.

- Não precisa correr, então! – Sakura exclamou, alcançando Tenten depois que a amiga diminuiu o passo

- Tem razão... Rá! – Tenten comemorou – Eu sabia! Lá está ela!

Tenten apontou para a saída do corredor cheio, onde uma garota muito branca de cabelos preto-azulados olhava distraidamente para os cartazes colados nas paredes.

- Ela parece perdida – Sakura observou – Deve estar procurando um mapa. Coitadinha... Lembra do nosso primeiro dia de aula aqui?

- Lembro, mas agora não é hora disso. Vamos ajudá-la – Tenten disse, um sorriso malicioso estampado em seu rosto

Sakura bufou e as duas foram até onde Hinata estava, desviando-se dos colegas apressados com alguma dificuldade. Quando chegaram suficientemente perto da moça, Tenten exclamou animadamente.

- Ei, Hinata! – e a garota olhou para a Mitsashi. A Hyuuga então procurou em sua volta, para ter certeza de que Tenten realmente falara com ela.

- Oi... – ela disse, por fim, timidamente, corando um pouco. Tenten e Sakura agora estavam bem na frente da garota.

- Bem vinda à LFE – Tenten disse educadamente – Sou Tenten Mitsashi e essa é minha amiga, Sakura Haruno.

- Oi! – Sakura cumprimentou, alegre

- P-Prazer em conhecê-las – Hinata respondeu, ainda tímida

- Você parece meio perdida... – Tenten comentou – Podemos ajudá-la?

- Eu estava procurando um mapa – Hinata explicou – O diretor Sarutobi disse que haveria um por aqui...

- É mais pra frente, em outro corredor – disse Sakura, apontando a direção – Podemos ir até lá com você, se quiser.

- Você não tem conhecidos aqui, não é? Além do seu primo, é claro... – Tenten perguntou, tentando esconder sua cobiça. Sakura lançou a ela um olhar repreensivo, que fez Tenten acrescentar: - Am... Então... Podemos ir com você, como Sakura disse.

- Ah... Sim... Por mim não há problema – disse Hinata; parecera feliz com a oferta, apesar da timidez – Realmente não conheço ninguém...

- Sabemos como é – Tenten comentou, enquanto as três começavam a andar – Quando chegamos a Londres, estávamos mais perdidas que cegas em tiroteio. Imagina então nos deparar com uma escola do tamanho da LFE!

- Vocês não são daqui? – Hinata perguntou educadamente

- Ah, não – Sakura respondeu – Viemos dos Estados Unidos. Mas já faz dois anos que moramos aqui. Nós fizemos uma prova que...

E a Haruno resumiu sua história e a de Tenten (com alguns comentários extras aqui e ali da Mitsashi) para Hinata.

- Nossa... Vocês são muito corajosas – a Hyuuga comentou, ao final do relato de Sakura – Abandonar a família visando um estudo melhor... Isso é muito legal.

- Obrigada – Tenten disse, encantada com a delicadeza de Hinata – Mas se não fosse tio Ryan, Sakura e eu estaríamos perdidas.

- Tio Ryan? – Hinata repetiu

- É – Sakura explicou – Ele é tio de Tenten e mora aqui, em Londres. Nós moramos com ele. Ele foi nosso guia nos nossos primeiros meses aqui na Inglaterra. É como um tio pra mim também.

- Ele é incrível – Tenten acrescentou – Você adoraria conhecê-lo. Ele é como um pai pra nós. E nos protege também. Até demais, para meu gosto... Sabe Hinata, tio Ryan é detetive da Scotland Yard – a Mitsashi revelou, abaixando a voz. Sakura encarou a amiga. Sabia aonde Tenten queria chegar.

- Espero um pouco... – a Hyuuga disse, pensativa – Ryan... Esse... Esse nome não me é estranho... Por acaso o sobrenome do seu tio é... Oh meu Deus, como se fala? Ah! É Wolfe?

- É sim! – Tenten exclamou, com falsa surpresa. Sakura se perguntou como ela conseguia... Como ela podia... – Como você sabe?

- Bem... – Hinata ficou séria de repente – Acho... Acho que seu tio está trabalhando para meu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga. Ele esteve em Konoha semana passada.

- Sim, eu lembro que tio Ryan disse que ia a Konoha, mas não entendi o motivo. Mas... Espera... Desculpe, por favor, minha indelicadeza, mas você é parente próxima daquele senhor Hyuuga que faleceu algumas semanas atrás no acidente de helicóptero?

Sakura tentou se controlar. Tenten tinha mesmo muita cara-de-pau! Pelo menos escolhera palavras mais amenas para usar com Hinata. Pobre garota...

- S-Sou sim... – a Hyuuga disse, baixinho; era visível que a lembrança a magoava – Ele... Ele era meu tio.

- Oh meu Deus... – Tenten falou, agora com real sinceridade. Sakura também ficara pasma – Então ele era...

- Pai de Neji – Hinata completou, a voz falhando

- Meus sentimentos, Hinata – Tenten disse, num sussurro arrependido, ao ver a tristeza da garota. Sakura lançou à amiga um olhar acusador; mal conheciam Hinata e já estavam deixando-a triste – Eu... Eu realmente não sabia.

- Tudo bem – a garota encarou Tenten – Eu entendo. Mas sei que seu tio vai encontrar o culpado. Papai disse que ele é o melhor.

- E é mesmo! – Tenten exclamou, tentando dar mais alegria ao clima ruim que se instalara – Mas, deixemos isso de lado! Olha, eis o seu mapa!

E a Mitsashi apontou para a parede diante delas. O "mapa" da LFE simplesmente ocupava toda a extensão de um dos lados do corredor.

- Meu Deus... – Hinata sussurrou, encantada – É... É maior que minha casa.

- Eu é que digo "meu Deus"! – Tenten exclamou – Qual é o tamanho da sua casa?

- Ah... – a Hyuuga corou – Nós... Nós moramos em um castelo em Konoha, extremo norte da Inglaterra. É bem antigo. E muito grande. Mas não se compara a essa escola. Ela é estratosférica...

- Você mora num castelo?! – foi a vez de Sakura exclamar, fazendo Hinata corar mais

- Pertenceu aos nossos ancestrais e passa de geração em geração – a Hyuuga explicou – Data da era medieval. Konoha é meio feudal, e lá ainda cultivamos algumas tradições antigas.

- Tipo bailes? – Sakura perguntou, maravilhada

- E corridas a cavalo? – Tenten acrescentou

- Sim – Hinata respondeu, agora sorrindo – E apresentações teatrais em praça pública, festivais de primavera e feiras artísticas.

- Deve ser incrível... – Sakura comentou, sonhadora

- Depois de dezoito anos, fica meio cansativo... – Hinata disse com simplicidade

- Ah, mas pra nós, que nunca vimos algo do tipo, seria incrível... – disse Tenten, os olhos brilhando. Hinata riu.

- Já vi que vocês adorariam... – ela comentou – Posso levá-las lá, algum dia. Talvez, quando nós voltarmos.

- Ah é... Você e sua família se mudaram, não é? – Tenten perguntou

- Na verdade, só uma parte dela – Hinata explicou – Apenas meu pai, Neji, minha irmã mais nova e eu mudamos. Estamos em Westminster, em uma casa que tio Hizashi deixou em testamento para Neji. Papai quer colaborar com a investigação e acha que fica mais fácil em Westminster do que em Konoha. Os demais Hyuuga continuam lá, e não sei quando minha família volta. Nossa vida ficou uma bagunça depois da morte de tio Hizashi.

- Sentimos muito... – Sakura apressou-se em dizer, antes que Tenten cometesse a burrice de perguntar pela mãe de Hinata; se a garota não a mencionara, provavelmente a senhora Hyuuga não devia fazer mais parte deste mundo – Mas garantimos que vamos tornar sua estadia aqui bem divertida!

- Realmente! – Tenten concordou, animada – Temos lugares incríveis para apresentar a você! Ou você já conhece Londres?

- Mais ou menos – Hinata respondeu – Faz algum tempo que não venho à cidade, mas da última vez lembro-me de ter visitado lugares lindos.

- Você já foi à Timeout? – Tenten quis saber

- Aonde? – Hinata pediu, confusa

- Já vi que não – Tenten comentou, sorrindo – É a melhor boate do mundo. Temos que levar você lá!

- Ah... É que... Meu pai não deixa, sabe... – Hinata disse envergonhada

- Mas isso não é problema! – Tenten exclamou, pensando rápido – Se ele confia em tio Wolfe, confia em nós. Além disso, não podemos deixar de apresentar você à civilização, Hinata! Você vai adorar a cidade!

- Tenten, menos empolgação – Sakura disse – Nem sabemos se ela quer ir. E isso de desobedecer ao pai não é legal...

- Você quer ir, não quer, Hinata? – a Mitsashi perguntou, animada

- Nós... Nós podemos tentar – Hinata respondeu timidamente, mas sorrindo – Não vamos fazer nada de errado, n-não é?

- Pode crer que não, minha amiga! – Tenten lançou um olhar de vitória à Sakura – Mas, deixemos isso para depois. Vamos lhe apresentar a escola antes que o recreio acabe. E precisamos comer algo também, né?

Tenten então avançou para o mapa.

- Como você pode ver – ela disse a Hinata – A LFE ocupa quatro quarteirões inteiros, isso porque ela tem, além de um gramado verde enorme, quatro prédios gigantes, cada um com sua "função". Este aqui – Tenten indicou o maior, que ficava no centro – é onde estamos. Ele tem com cinco andares, e é onde os alunos têm as aulas. Este outro – ela indicou de novo no mapa – com dois andares, é para alojamento de professores Este é para atividades diversas. Nele há uma biblioteca grande, 3 laboratórios enormes, quatro salas de informática maiores ainda, uma sala de artes e um mini teatro com audiovisual.

- Nossa... – Hinata disse, maravilhada – Há de tudo aqui...

- Calma que não acabou! – disse Sakura, sorrindo e indicando no mapa uma área verde – Aqui é área de lazer. Nela estão incluídos um campo de futebol americano, um campo de futebol normal, um campo de baseball, duas quadras, duas piscinas olímpicas e três saunas grandes. E aqui – ela apontou uma área azul, tentando ignorar a menção que fizera sobe "saunas" – fica a lanchonete e um restaurante pequeno. Por fim, aqui na frente é o pátio central e nessa área cinza é o estacionamento.

- Parece... Um sonho. É quase inacreditável! – Hinata exclamou, fazendo Tenten e Sakura rirem

- Ficamos tão maravilhadas quanto você – a Mitsashi comentou – Ou até mais. Acredite ou não, mas tentamos visitar todos os prédios com uma hora de intervalo e, óbvio, não conseguimos. No fim do dia, mal conseguimos andar para o metrô e ir para casa.

- Vocês moram tão longe assim? – a Hyuuga perguntou, curiosa

- Moramos na parte norte da Grande Londres – Sakura explicou – Às vezes tio Ryan nos traz, mas quase sempre pegamos o metrô.

- Interessante... – Hinata disse com simplicidade

- O que acha de irmos à lanchonete? – Tenten sugeriu – Assim você pode ver algumas maravilhas dessa escola, Hinata.

- Por mim está ótimo – a Hyuuga disse – Não poderia ter encontrado guias melhores.

As três sorriram umas para as outras. Era visível que não demorariam a virarem amigas. Durante o caminho até a lanchonete, o assunto não morreu.

- Então, em que curso você está? – Tenten perguntou à Hyuuga

- Comunicação – ela respondeu, fazendo a Mitsashi soltar uma exclamação de alegria

- Que legal! Seremos colegas de classe, então! – ela disse

- E você Sakura? – Hinata perguntou educadamente – Está em que curso?

- Medicina – a Haruno respondeu e Hinata sorriu para ela

- É muito corajosa... – comentou – Eu não gosto muito de... Bem... Cadáveres.

Sakura parou de andar por alguns instantes. Então se recuperou e voltou a caminhar.

- Ai... Desculpe. Disse algo que não devia? – Hinata pediu, visivelmente arrependida e muito corada

- Bem... – Tenten explicou e pensou um pouco – Sabe Hinata, você foi muito legal confiando em nós nos contando sobre o que aconteceu com seu tio, mesmo não nos conhecendo direito. E devo dizer que também confiamos imediatamente em você. Você é uma menina decente. Daquelas legais de verdade. Por isso...

- Por isso? – a Hyuuga repetiu, sem entender aonde aquela conversa iria chegar

- Por isso acho que devemos lhe contar uma coisa – Tenten completou – E sabemos que você não dirá a ninguém.

- Por favor, meninas... O que está acontecendo?

- Sabe o que o diretor Sarutobi disse sobre o professor Sasori que faleceu semana passada? – Tenten perguntou, séria, e baixando o tom de voz, de modo que só Hinata e Sakura pudessem ouvir

- S-Sim...

- Nós achamos o corpo dele na sauna do colégio – Sakura explicou, abatida. Foi a vez de Hinata parar de andar. Sakura e Tenten esperaram ela digerir a informação.

- Nossa... – a Hyuuga disse, finalmente – Eu... Nossa... Não sei...

- Não precisa dizer nada – Sakura falou, gentilmente – Apenas mantenha segredo. A promotora que está no caso nos proibiu de falar sobre ele. É a primeira vez que comentamos isso com alguém depois do ocorrido.

- Claro... Não vou dizer... – Hinata disse – Obrigada pela confiança, meninas, de verdade. Mas... O seu tio está neste caso também, Tenten?

- Está sim... Tio Ryan é muito requisitado para essas coisas, mas o que mais dói é o fato dele não nos contar absolutamente nada.

- Vocês devem estar muito ansiosas por explicações – a Hyuuga comentou, compreensiva

- Pode crer que sim... – Tenten respondeu – Mas, acredite, nós as teremos em breve. Tio Ryan não vai esconder a verdade de mim por muito tempo...

- Até lá... Temos que nos acostumar com os fatos – Sakura encerrou o assunto – Desculpe minha reação, Hinata. Realmente não é legal mexer em cadáveres, mas a anatomia humana é fascinante. Só agi daquela forma porque gostava de Sasori... Mesmo não tendo aula com ele, sempre foi uma gracinha comigo...

- Sinto muito – disse Hinata – Compreendo sua perda.

- Tá legal! Chega desse assunto hostil! – Tenten exclamou, novamente tentando amenizar o clima pesado – Vamos falar de coisas boas! Am... E seu primo, Hinata? Está em que curso?

- Ah... Neji gosta de Administração. Ele leva jeito, de verdade. É um herdeiro nato para os negócios da família. Lá em Konoha, somos conhecidos pelos nossos tecidos de qualidade e temos um grande patrimônio. Infelizmente nem Hanabi nem eu gostamos muito de economia, mas por sorte Neji adora.

- Uau... Muito interessante... – Tenten disse, sem esconder sua admiração – Administração... Hum...

- Ignore-a – Sakura falou ao ver o olhar de Hinata, cômico e ao mesmo tempo confuso.

- Éé... Vou ser bem franca com você, Hinata – Tenten disse, séria, e Sakura revirou os olhos – Seu primo é o cara mais gato que já vi na face da Terra, mas preciso que você me dê garantias de que vale à pena investir.

- Meu Deus, Tenten! – Sakura exclamou – Você tem sérios problemas mentais!

- N-Não, Sakura... – Hinata gaguejou, muito vermelha – P-Posso falar o que Tenten quiser... Só... S-Só fiquei assustada com a franqueza... – a Hyuuga tomou folgo para recuperar o controle – J-Já ouvi muitas definições para Neji, mas essa... Se s-superou.

- Mas é verdade – Tenten continuou – Desculpe se fui franca demais, mas é que seu primo mexeu comigo de verdade. E homem algum conseguiu fazer isso tão rapidamente. Bastou olhar para seu primo para ver como ele é... Perfeito.

- "Perfeito" já se aproxima de definições anteriores – Hinata comentou, rindo – Am... Mas só quero ressaltar uma coisa. Neji preza, antes de tudo, a discrição. É por isso que não saio por aí falando da vida dele pra qualquer um. Na minha antiga escola, em Konoha, muitas meninas só se aproximaram de mim para reunir informações sobre meu primo. Como eu nunca falava, elas me esqueciam rapidamente...

- Uma pena – Sakura disse ao ver a expressão de Hinata ficar momentaneamente triste – Elas perderam a oportunidade de conhecer a garota meiga que você é.

- O-Obrigada... – Hinata agradeceu, corando de novo – E-Então, saibam que só falarei de Neji para vocês porque gostei muito das duas.

- Ah, que gracinha! – Tenten exclamou, abraçando Hinata de lado e fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha

- C-Certo... O que quer saber? – a Hyuuga pediu, sorrindo. Tenten pensou um pouco.

- Acho que saber se ele é solteiro é um bom começo – Sakura sugeriu, ainda não acreditando que Tenten abrira o jogo com Hinata de forma tão... Explosiva. Ainda bem que a Hyuuga é totalmente equilibrada e compreensiva.

- Uh, tem razão – Tenten concordou, animada – E então, ele é solteiro?

- Sim – Hinata respondeu e Tenten fez um gesto de comemoração

- Yes! Agora, vejamos... – a Mitsashi pensou de novo – Ele já teve muitos relacionamentos?

- Hum... Que eu saiba, não. Não saíamos muito em Konoha. Nem tínhamos muitas opções. Mas cheguei a ver Neji com algumas damas da corte em alguns bailes. Acho que uma vez ele se apaixonou... Mas tio Hizashi disse que as damas da corte não são as melhores mulheres do mundo para se apaixonar.

- É porque ele não conheceu a Tenten – Sakura comentou, venenosa, fazendo Hinata rir e Tenten fechar a cara

- Rá, rá. Que engraçadinha, Sakura Haruno – ela disse e virou-se para Hinata – Am... Quando é o aniversário dele?

- Três de julho.

- Ah, o meu é em março. Acha que Peixes e Câncer combinam? – Tenten perguntou à Sakura

- Pelo amor de Deus, Tenten! Desde quando você acredita em horóscopo? – Sakura perguntou, incrédula

- Ah, tem razão... Já sei! O que ele gosta de fazer nas horas vagas?

- Neji adora acompanhar os assuntos da empresa.

- Que tédio... Não tem nenhum hobbie mais... Comum?

- Hum... Ele gosta de andar a cavalo. E jogar pólo! E... Ah, também gosta muito de ler e jogar xadrez.

- Ah, já serve. Eu não sei andar a cavalo, muito menos jogar pólo, mas também gosto de ler e jogar xadrez. Agora... De que tipo de música ele gosta?

- Clássica.

- Eca! – Tenten exclamou e Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa, e acabou rindo. Sakura limitou-se em balançar a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação – Opa... Desculpe!

- Não tem problema... – Hinata disse, ainda rindo

- Mas ele gosta _só_ de música clássica? Nada de... Rock? Ou algo assim?

- Ah... Ele costuma ouvir Beatles.

- Ah! Aleluia, irmãos! Agora falamos a mesma língua! – Tenten comemorou, exagerada, fazendo Hinata rir mais ainda.

- Quer saber mais alguma coisa? – a Hyuuga ofereceu

- Hum... Acho que já é suficiente... – Tenten respondeu, pensativa

- Nossa, achei que você ia pedir o CPF ou a Identidade... Quem sabe o número da conta bancária... – Sakura comentou, irônica

- Ah, hoje não – Tenten respondeu no mesmo tom

- Ah, meninas... Vocês são muito animadas... – Hinata disse, risonha.

Tenten e Sakura continuaram sua pequena troca de ironias enquanto adentravam a cantina, com Hinata rindo de tudo que as duas falavam. Mal notaram que, enquanto passavam perto do balcão de lanches, Sasuke Uchiha passava por elas. Então, Tenten pôde jurar que ouviu o Uchiha cumprimentar Hinata. E teve mais certeza ainda que a Hyuuga respondera.

Ora essa! Não podia estar louca!

Confusa, a Mitsashi olhou para trás e encontrou o olhar analisador do Uchiha sobre as três amigas. Ele parecia confuso e olhava principalmente para Sakura que, pela primeira vez, parecia não ter notado a presença do garoto. Então, para completar a estranheza da situação, o Uchiha dirigiu-se para uma mesa mais ao fundo da lanchonete – ainda lançando olhadas furtivas para Tenten e as amigas – aonde estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que Neji Hyuuga.

- Ué... – Tenten falou, puxando um banquinho próximo ao balcão e sentando-se – Agora estou confusa de verdade...

- Por quê? – Sakura e Hinata perguntaram juntas, enquanto também se sentavam

- Hinata... Sasuke Uchiha cumprimentou mesmo você? – Tenten perguntou e Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Ela varreu a lanchonete com os olhos até encontrar o Uchiha, e se perguntou como não o notara ali antes.

- Bem... Sim – Hinata respondeu – Nós... Nós nos conhecemos desde a infância.

- O quê? – foi a vez de Tenten perguntar junto com Sakura

- O que foi meninas? Por que essa surpresa toda?

- Nossa... – Tenten disse, ignorando a pergunta de Hinata – Eu não sabia que ele era capaz de ser sociável.

- Sasuke é legal – Hinata comentou – Bem, ele costumava ser mais amigável quando criança... Mas depois que perdeu a mãe, ficou muito parecido com Neji.

- Não me diga que seu primo gato é como Sasuke Uchiha? – Tenten perguntou, atônita

- Bem... Os dois são discretos... – Hinata disse – Mas ainda não entendo... O que ele fez pra vocês?

Tenten olhou para Sakura, interrogativa.

- Pode contar – a Haruno disse – Eu agüento.

E Tenten resumiu para Hinata tudo que Sakura sentia por Sasuke e como ele nunca deu uma chance à Haruno. Mas a paciência de Sakura culminara três semanas atrás, quando o Uchiha foi grosso com ela na frente de toda a turma, simplesmente por ela ter desejado a Sasuke pêsames pela perda do parente, Madara Uchiha.

- Nossa... Eu não sabia... Que ele era assim... Que ele havia ficado assim... – Hinata disse, ao fim do relato

- Pois é – Tenten argumentou – É por isso que Sakura vai esquecê-lo.

- Desejo-lhe sorte, Sakura – Hinata falou amigavelmente – Deve ser muito triste sofrer por amor e se Sasuke a faz sofrer, certamente não a merece. Mas, preciso fazer uma ressalva sobre Madara Uchiha.

- Você o conheceu? – Sakura perguntou à Hinata

- Oh não... Só o vi algumas vezes – a Hyuuga apressou-se em responder – Mas ele era amigo de meu pai e meu tio. Os três e Fugaku Uchiha, pai de Sasuke, foram colegas de universidade. Eram muito amigos, na verdade. Freqüentávamos muito as casas uns dos outros. Mas então Madara Uchiha começou a se envolver com umas coisas sujas, que não entendo direito, e acabou preso. Foi o senhor Fugaku quem o denunciou, então Madara surtou. Ele implantou uma bomba na mansão dos Uchiha e pediu que alguém a detonasse. E...

- A senhora Uchiha morreu nesse atentado... – Sakura completou, assustada – Eu não sabia que tinha sido esse Madara... Meu Deus... Ele é um assassino... Foi por isso que Sasuke me mandou calar a boca! Porque foi esse Madara que matou a mãe dele! Oh, minha nossa...

- Então foi por isso que não gostou de receber seus pêsames... – Tenten raciocinou, sentindo um estranho peso na consciência. Um dia, se tivesse oportunidade, se desculparia com Sasuke por tê-lo chamado de sádico...

- Nossa – Sakura disse, sorrindo – Que alívio...

- Bom saber... – Hinata comentou, feliz – Sasuke não é má pessoa. Sabem... Fazia muito tempo que não o via. Depois do acidente e da prisão de Madara, nossos pais pararam de se ver pessoalmente. Comunicavam-se apenas por mensagens ou, raramente, marcavam uma reunião de negócios. Papai ficou com medo de Madara ter colocado uma bomba em nossa casa também, e só depois de verificar cada milímetro é que voltamos para nosso castelo.

- Que sinistro... – Tenten comentou – Mas ainda assim, acho que o Uchiha não precisava ser tão rude com Sakura. Inclusive, penso que ele sentiu falta do seu "bom dia" bobo alegre, Sakura. Quando passamos por ele, Sasuke ficou olhando para trás de um jeito muito estranho.

- Hum... – Sakura limitou-se a dizer

- Mas, voltemos a falar de coisas alegres! Precisamos organizar nossa ida à Timeout! E tem que ser neste fim de semana! – Tenten exclamou animadamente e as três se envolveram numa longa conversa sobre as maravilhas de Londres.

Hinata não se lembrava da última vez que havia sorrido tanto. Diferente de tudo que havia pensado que poderia acontecer, ela estava, incrivelmente, se sentindo em casa. E mais do que isso, entre amigas _de verdade._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 10h30min_

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard – Sala de reuniões_

Após uma semana cansativa e longa de investigação, os detetives da Scotland Yard aguardavam ansiosamente a equipe de laboratoristas chegar à sala de reuniões para finalmente esclarecerem alguns fatos ainda confusos.

Kakashi olhava o trânsito lá fora sem realmente vê-lo, perdido em pensamentos. Wolfe remexia suas anotações como se daquela forma pudesse achar alguma peça que estivesse faltando na investigação. Obito, por sua vez, andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro, seus passos ecoando pela sala fechada e silenciosa.

A porta da sala de reuniões de repente se abriu e por ela entraram cinco pessoas. Era Blaise e sua equipe.

- Até que enfim! – reclamou Obito, olhando irritado para Blaise

- Estávamos finalizando algumas coisas, Obito – ela retrucou, retribuindo o olhar

- Ok, vamos começar logo esta reunião. Acho que todos estão ansiosos para saber mais um pouco sobre esse caso intrigante – Kakashi disse

Cada um dos analistas forenses ocupou os lugares vagos ao longo da mesa circular de vidro que ficava no centro da sala, colocando seus relatórios e anotações em cima dela. Depois que todos estavam acomodados, Wolfe tomou a palavra.

- Descobrimos algumas coisas interessantes sobre Sasori – ele disse – Mas sinta-se à vontade para começar com as descobertas de sua equipe, Blaise. Primeiro o laudo médico, depois nossas conclusões sobre a investigação na LFE.

- Certo – Blaise concordou – Blair, pode começar.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a moça sentada ao lado de Kakashi. Blair McGarvey tinha 25 anos, era pequena e magra, e vê-la ao lado de seu noivo formava um conjunto engraçado. Seus cabelos são ruivos e longos, e seus olhos são de um profundo verde-oliva. Sua pele é muito branca, em contraste com os lábios avermelhados. Tem um porte altivo e ar desafiador.

Completamente oposta à Kakashi fisicamente, é extremamente parecida com este no psicológico. A personalidade parecida dos dois foi, sem dúvida, o que os aproximou e fez com que se apaixonassem verdadeiramente um pelo outro. Eles se conheceram cinco anos atrás, quando Blair entrou para a equipe forense da Scotland Yard. O primeiro caso que analisou no novo emprego contou com a participação de Kakashi, Wolfe e Obito e a calma e determinação do Hatake foi o que chamou a atenção de Blair. Algum tempo depois ela e Kakashi começaram a sair e, depois de três anos de namoro, o Hatake a pediu em casamento.

Blair sempre foi uma pessoa observadora, atenta e sagaz, se expressa muito bem e tem uma voz tranqüila e convincente. Um tanto solitária (antes de Kakashi, pelo menos), orgulhosa e extremamente perfeccionista, minuciosa e lógica, é perfeita para o cargo de legista.

- Pelo estado de rigidez do corpo e pelas informações recolhidas, posso afirmar que Sasori Akasuna morreu entre 22h30min e 23h00min – ela começou seu relatório – Não havia sinais de veneno ingerido no conteúdo estomacal. Mas aquela garota na cena do crime, Sakura Haruno, estava certa: era monóxido de carbono que estava naquela sauna. Sasori Akasuna o inalou em grande quantidade. Intoxicado pelo gás, morreu por asfixia. – Blair fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, enquanto consultava suas anotações - Não havia sinais de luta no seu corpo, mas os nós dos dedos das mãos e os punhos de Sasori estavam machucados, e combinam com o padrão de marcas encontrado na porta da sauna. Fora isso, Sasori parecia ser uma pessoa saudável e não apresentava nada incomum. Não encontrei nenhum fio de cabelo ou qualquer outro indício de um possível assassino.

- Obrigada, Blair – disse Blaise. Ela se virou para outra moça, sentada ao lado de Obito – Sua vez, Suzumiya.

- Ok – respondeu a garota indicada.

Suzumiya Kaori sorriu e lançou um olhar analisador e malicioso a todos. Compreendia a seriedade da situação, mas ainda assim estava animada com um caso tão misterioso. Ela tinha um rosto fino com traços marcantes, estatura mediana, corpo muito bonito e bem cuidado. Seus olhos são de um castanho-claro, quase mel, e seus cabelos vermelhos vibrantes são curtos e no estilo Chanel, com uma franja cobrindo o olho direito.

A mais nova da equipe, com 20 anos, é geniosa e inteligente, muito verdadeira e honesta. É um pouco brincalhona, mas tem discernimento de quando é permitido brincar e quando o é preciso seriedade. Muito determinada, dificilmente não consegue concluir seus objetivos com êxito. Adora desafios e não admite fraqueza em si mesma, e por isso ela é a melhor analista de DNA da Scotland Yard.

- Na verdade, não havia muito na cena do crime. Pelo que analisei, as fotos que Itachi Uchiha tirou são verídicas, e assim, podemos concluir que ele não alterou nada na cena. Até porque ele nem teria tempo para isso, de acordo com o relatório das testemunhas. Como Blair já confirmou, o que estava naquela sala era monóxido de carbono. O compartimento para sais de banho da sauna estava completamente vazio, o que confirma que um gás foi colocado ali e ventilado para dentro da sauna ao invés de sais aromáticos – Suzumiya passou os olhos na página seguinte de seu relatório - Infelizmente, não havia digitais de outras pessoas além das de Sasori. Encontrei dezenas de marcas de palmas e punhos nas paredes. Todas eram de Sasori. Isso é sinal de que estava desesperado e queria sair da sauna. Afinal, ninguém soca uma parede sem motivos... Bem, é isso.

- Huum... Adam, Helena... Podem falar. – disse Blaise

Helena Sora Rider ergueu os olhos por cima dos óculos e encarou todos ao seu redor. Seus olhos eram castanho-esverdeados puxados nos cantos no estilo japonês, e seu cabelo castanho escuro estava preso para trás numa longa trança. A moça de 23 anos era alta, magra e com um corpo bonito, mas ela preferia usar roupas discretas e não chamar muita atenção.

Muito séria, profissional e tímida, perfeccionista e educada com todos. Inteligente, é muito feminista e não gosta muito de receber ajuda de homens, pois acha que eles só fazem isso por sentirem pena dela ou porque a consideram incapaz de realizar determinada tarefa. Analisadora, pensa duas vezes antes de agir. Ela é competitiva, e prefere não demonstrar isso, mas quando está no trabalho com Adam, de quem é assistente, ela muda de humor facilmente e dá o máximo de si para ser melhor que o colega. Subiu rapidamente de cargo devido a sua inteligência e seu grande vício por tecnologia e eletrônicos, tendo uma grande facilidade para mexer com estes.

- Fiquei com o celular de Sasori para analisar, mas Adam quis trocar, então, acabei com o notebook – Helena disse – Não havia nada de suspeito nele. O sistema de segurança era de última geração, e isso não me surpreende, pois os alunos da LFE poderiam muito bem tentar hackear os computadores dos professores. Mas não foi difícil pra mim... – Helena sorriu e olhou para Adam, que parecia decepcionado. Provavelmente _ele_ não conseguira desbloquear o notebook – Mas nos arquivos bloqueados, só havia provas, matérias e gabaritos. Nenhum e-mail suspeito foi mandando.

- Realmente tivemos mais sorte com celular – Blaise disse aos detetives – Diga aos detetives o que descobriu, Adam – ela aguardou alguns instantes, mas Adam olhava atentamente alguma coisa no notebook em seu colo – Adam!

O técnico pareceu acordar de seu transe na frente da tela e quase deixou o notebook cair no chão devido ao susto. Adam olhou aterrorizado para Blaise e tentou recuperar a compostura. Obito tentou controlar o riso, mas só conseguiu depois que Kakashi pisou em seu pé.

Adam Ross tinha 26 anos e trabalhava no laboratório da Scotland Yard havia quatro. Tinha cabelos de um tom de loiro escuro e olhos muito azuis e brilhantes. Vindo do Arizona, Adam gosta do verão londrino, mas detesta o inverno por causa da neve. Subira de cargo ao longo dos anos, e devido sua exímia habilidade de trabalhar com eletrônicos, foi do audiovisual a especialista em tecnologia.

Inteligente, habilidoso, simpático e muito divertido, Adam geralmente era a alegria do laboratório. Menos quando Blaise resolvia passar lá para verificar o andamento dos casos. Todos sabiam que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ali, Adam morria de medo da promotora, e sempre se atrapalhava quando ela estava por perto. Além disso, não ficava para trás quando se tratava de disputar - mesmo que muitas vezes involuntariamente - com Helena, apesar de também ter um pouco de medo do jeito sério e comportado dela.

- Desculpe... – pediu Adam, se recompondo – Bem... O celular de Sasori _também_ estava bloqueado, mas depois de um tempo consegui achar a senha. – ele exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso para Helena – Não havia muitas ligações feitas, nem recebidas, nada que parecesse suspeito. Já verifiquei os números – ele fez uma pausa dramática antes de continuar – Então, fui olhar as mensagens. A maioria das recebidas era da operadora, e as outras eram sem importância. E quase todas as enviadas eram a respeito da escola. Duas mensagens, porém, são _muito_ interessantes.

- E seriam...? – perguntou Obito, erguendo uma sobrancelha

- A última enviada e a última recebida – disse Adam, de repente sério – A última mensagem que Sasori recebeu foi uma ameaça de morte, que dizia... – Adam virou a tela de seu notebook para as pessoas sentadas na mesa. A tela exibia a frase: "Você vai morrer em nove horas".

- A que horas ele recebeu isso? – perguntou Blair

- À uma da tarde – Adam respondeu

- Você sabe quem mandou a mensagem? – perguntou Suzumiya

- Não. O celular, além de descartável, era privado. Já tentei localizar e nada dá certo – disse Adam

- E a última mensagem enviada? – Blaise pediu

- Bem... Ela foi enviada logo depois que Sasori recebeu a ameaça de morte... E era... – Adam virou o notebook para si e mexeu rapidamente nele, voltando a virar a tela para os companheiros. Dessa vez, a mensagem exibida na tela dizia "Preciso falar com você urgente. S."

- Sabe pra quem foi essa mensagem, Ryan? – Blaise perguntou, visivelmente desconfiada.

Wolfe limitou-se em balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Itachi Uchiha – Blaise disse, ciente de que o detetive estava mentindo - Ele era amigo de Sasori, como já sabemos. Certamente saberia se algo estivesse afligindo o Akasuna. E eu sabia que Itachi estava mentindo ao dizer que não tinha nada a acrescentar, quando lhe interroguei. Vêem agora que estava certa. Além disso... Tenho certeza que ele omitiu mais alguma coisa. E não acho que ele tenha sido o único

Blaise encarou Wolfe profundamente, a expressão séria. É claro que ele sabia que a promotora desconfiaria, então, resolveu render-se de uma vez:

- Tudo bem, eu omiti algo, Blaise – Ryan disse, abrindo o jogo – Tivemos acesso ao celular de Sasori antes de vocês e já sabíamos das mensagens. Mas só fizemos isso porque precisávamos verificar uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – Blaise perguntou, sem esconder sua fúria

- Suspeitávamos que Sasori poderia ter recebido uma ameaça de morte porque Hizashi Hyuuga também recebeu uma – disse Kakashi, calmamente – A dele, porém, dizia: "Você vai morrer em dez horas". Me parece uma contagem regressiva. Não temos como provar a existência dessa mensagem pois o celular do senhor Hyuuga se pulverizou junto com o dono no dia da explosão.

- Mas Hiashi Hyuuga, o irmão gêmeo, nos deu sua palavra de que essa mensagem realmente existiu – Obito explicou – E ao vermos que Sasori recebeu uma semelhante, vimos que a história do senhor Hyuuga faz todo sentido.

- Por que não me contaram sobre a existência dessa mensagem? – Blaise perguntou entredentes

- Não sabíamos se Sasori também teria recebido uma – Wolfe disse – Além disso, Blaise, sua equipe já estava suficientemente ocupada. Decidimos, então, verificar o que precisávamos em off. Mas pretendíamos, cedo ou tarde, lhe contar. Afinal, sabíamos que sua equipe teria acesso ao celular de Sasori. Mas, deixando de lado o ressentimento por não termos lhe informado antes, você certamente concorda que ameaças desse tipo reforçam a participação do Mercado Negro nas mortes, não é?

- Sou obrigada a dizer que sim – a promotora disse, ainda de cara feia – Mas insisto que Itachi Uchiha...

- Quanto a isso – Wolfe interrompeu – Também sou obrigado a dizer novamente que concordo com você. Não só pela omissão das mensagens de Sasori, mas também por Itachi ter escondido de nós um fato muito importante.

- E este fato seria...? – Blaise perguntou, os olhos ardendo de curiosidade

- Sasori Akasuna era claustrofóbico. Isso descarta oficialmente a hipótese de suicídio, além de explicar o porquê das marcas nas paredes e na porta da sauna. – Wolfe disse

- Tem razão... – Blaise disse, pensativa, e logo em seguida acrescentou – Mas como sabe disso?

- Coube a mim entrevistar os professores. Sasori era próximo apenas de Deidara, professor de Design e Artes, e Itachi. Os outros professores mantinham apenas uma relação profissional com ele. Foi Deidara quem me revelou que o Akasuna sofria de claustrofobia. – Wolfe respondeu

- E esse Deidara... Era ex-membro da Akatsuki? – Blaise indagou

- Sim. Entrou na mesma época que Sasori, e foi um dos últimos a sair. - informou Wolfe

- Ok... A propósito, onde estão essas informações sobre Sasori? – a promotora pediu – Vocês disseram que me passariam assim que as reunissem.

- Ah, estão aqui – lembrou Obito, estendendo uma pasta preta para ela – Aí está a data em que ele entrou na faculdade, de quando saiu e entrou na Akatsuki, de quando ele começou a lecionar na LFE, e a idade de Sasori em cada uma dessas ocasiões. Além de outros fatos de que você já tem conhecimento.

- Obrigada – Blaise disse, pegando a pasta

- Continuando... Os professores afirmaram só terem visto Sasori no período da manhã, no horário das aulas – concluiu Wolfe

- Com exceção de Itachi, por sinal – comentou Blaise – Prossigam.

- Falei com os funcionários da limpeza e da cantina – Obito começou – Os da limpeza não tinham intimidade com Sasori, e também não se lembram de tê-lo visto no dia da morte dele. A respeito da cantina, um garçom lembra-se de ter servido Sasori no horário do almoço, por volta de uma hora, e afirmou que o professor chegou normal ao local, mas saiu de lá muito aturdido.

- Ele acabara de receber a mensagem, então. Faz todo o sentido. – raciocinou a promotora – Pode continuar.

- Na biblioteca, os funcionários me informaram que Sasori esteve lá, e parecia muito normal. Só que isso foi pela manhã, então não me surpreende. Ele ainda não havia sido ameaçado de morte – Obito disse – Bem, Kakashi, pode falar agora.

- Investiguei os laboratoristas – disse o Hatake - Todos eles têm álibis muito convincentes, e todos já foram confirmados. Tive um pouco de trabalho para confirmar apenas o de uma funcionária, chamada Harriet Sheldrake. Ela estava viajando no dia da morte de Sasori e só voltou há 4 dias. Foi visitar a mãe, em Kent. Ligamos para a estação e eles confirmaram que Harriet realmente embarcou para Kent, no domingo. Dois dias antes da morte de Sasori. E para eliminar qualquer suspeita sobre ela, ligamos para sua mãe, que confirmou a presença da filha em sua casa durante essa semana que passou.

- Só isso? – Blaise perguntou

- Não. Todos eles disseram não ter visto Sasori naquele dia. O acesso ao laboratório é restrito, só os laboratoristas têm a senha. O problema é que sumiu um frasco com CO. – Kakashi revelou – Por isso o trabalho em investigar e confirmar minuciosamente cada álibi, de cada laboratorista. Aparentemente, todos são inocentes, o que nos coloca em mais um dilema: quem entrou no laboratório e como fez isso.

- O porquê nós já sabemos – Wolfe comentou – A pessoa queria matar Sasori com CO e roubou do laboratório para jogar a culpa nos laboratoristas.

- Certo... E vocês esconderam algo mais de mim ou foi _só_ a mensagem mesmo? – Blaise perguntou, a irritação voltando a seu rosto

- Não, Blaise – Kakashi respondeu – Fique tranqüila. Foi apenas a mensagem. No quarto de Sasori não encontramos nada demais. A cama estava arrumada, o que indica que ele não dormiu. Não havia sinais de luta, e a última coisa que Sasori fez antes de morrer foi ler jornal. Um exemplar do dia da morte de Hizashi e Madara estava aberto em sua escrivaninha, o que intensifica o medo de morrer que o Akasuna poderia estar sentindo. Penso até que ele pode ter desconfiado de que alguém estaria tentando se vingar da Akatsuki.

- Por falar nisso, vocês entraram em contato com os outros membros da Akatsuki? – a promotora perguntou – Quero dizer, devemos supor que as mortes não vão parar por aqui, certo? Então precisamos proteger quem ainda está vivo.

- Foi difícil, mas conseguimos falar com todos – Obito disse – Mas as novidades não são muito animadoras. Explicamos a situação a todos eles e poucos aceitaram proteção. Conseguimos falar facilmente com Deidara e ele aceitou proteção abertamente. Quanto aos outros membros, não foi tão fácil localizá-los. Falei primeiro com a única mulher da antiga empresa, Konan Aoki. Ela ainda continua em Londres e trabalha atualmente num jornal da cidade. Também aceitou ser protegida. Kakuzu Takahashi e Hidan Yamamoto se tornaram sócios depois do fim da Akatsuki e trabalham juntos com engenharia elétrica. Ambos negaram proteção. Vejamos... – Obito virou a página de seu relatório – Nagato Pain... Foi difícil falar com ele. Mudou-se para a Irlanda quando a Akatsuki acabou. Quando lhe contei que corria risco de morte, ele achou que era um trote e desligou na minha cara. Tentei mais duas vezes até o infeliz acreditar em mim. E, adivinhem: ele negou proteção. E por fim... Temos Kisame Hoshigaki. Ele também permaneceu em Londres e tem uma "casa de computadores" no centro da cidade. Acreditou mais rápido em minha história do que aquele Pain. Mas no fim, também negou proteção. Pelo menos...

- Você não tem poder de persuasão? – Blaise perguntou, irônica. Obito bufou.

- Você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Apontasse uma arma para a cabeça de cada um deles e os obrigasse a ter um policial seguindo-os o dia todo? – o Uchiha retrucou, impaciente – Então, como eu estava dizendo, pelo menos meu parente, Fugaku Uchiha, aceitou ser protegido. Ele tem seguranças particulares desde o atentado à mansão, nove anos atrás. Fugaku também se preocupa com sua empresa automobilística. Ele não deixa de ser uma pessoa pública, afinal seus carros são comprados pela Europa toda. Mas um reforço policial sempre é bem vindo, então coloquei um de nossos melhores homens na cola dele.

- Muito bem – Blaise comentou – É uma pena que os outros não tenham aceitado proteção. Mas posso afirmar que vocês vão mantê-los em observação, certo?

- Pode apostar que sim – Obito respondeu – Oferecer proteção abertamente era a estratégia número um. Como não deu certo, colocamos em prática a número dois: as prováveis vítimas serão vigiadas, sem seu consentimento. Mas nada que possa ferir a privacidade delas.

- Perfeito – a promotora elogiou – E quanto ao Mercado Negro?

- Estamos empacados – Wolfe confessou – Na quarta-feira passada fizemos uma petição ao Tribunal de Londres para liberar os processos da época da prisão de Madara, para sabermos os nomes dos membros do Mercado Negro que foram presos junto com ele. Mas o juiz não quer colaborar.

- Então pensamos que você, Blaise, como a promotora influente que é, poderia adiantar a situação para nós e conseguir os processos. Estamos há uma semana tentando... – Kakashi pediu

- É realmente difícil convencer o juiz... – Blaise fez uma careta

- Você não tem poder de persuasão? – Obito provocou, devolvendo a pergunta que Blaise lhe fizera instantes antes. Ela fuzilou o Uchiha com o olhar e respondeu:

- Garanto que os processos estarão nas mãos de vocês até esta sexta-feira.

- Excelente – Wolfe disse – Agradecemos muito.

- Então – Blaise retomou a palavra – Acho que podemos finalizar. Vamos às conclusões.

- Bem – Kakashi falou – Refizemos os passos de Sasori do dia de sua morte, de acordo com os depoimentos que recolhemos. Ele deu aula normalmente, depois foi à biblioteca. Em seguida foi almoçar, e foi aí que recebeu a mensagem. Procurou Itachi, que provavelmente o acalmou. Depois Sasori seguiu novamente para seu quarto e lá permaneceu, lendo o jornal antigo. Paramos aí. Depois, só o que sabemos é que foi achado morto no dia seguinte às seis e meia da manhã.

- Se me permitem – Blair falou e todos olharam para ela – Estive pensando. Tenho uma teoria para o que pode ter acontecido no intervalo de tempo entre a estadia de Sasori em seu quarto e sua morte na sauna.

- Por favor Blair, diga-nos – Blaise pediu educadamente

- Bem, levando em conta a claustrofobia dele, o fato do suicídio ter sido descartado, a ausência de sinais de luta no quarto, no corpo da vítima e na cena do crime, creio que Sasori Akasuna foi rendido em seu próprio aposento.

- Explique – Wolfe pediu, interessado

- É simples – a legista respondeu – Além dos fatores que já citei, Sasori recebeu a ameaça de morte à uma da tarde. Nove horas depois, segundo a mensagem, equivaleriam às dez da noite. Pela minha análise, a vítima morreu entre dez e meia e onze da noite. No intervalo de dez até dez e meia ele poderia perfeitamente ter sido rendido e levado até a sauna. Quem o matou poderia, por exemplo, ter usado clorofórmio para rendê-lo.

- Mas o exame toxicológico deu negativo para clorofórmio – Blaise observou

- Apesar disso – Blair explicou – há uma explicação. O clorofórmio desaparece do corpo da pessoa, sem deixar vestígios, aproximadamente sete horas e meia após o uso. Considerando que Sasori foi rendido às dez da noite e achado às seis e meia da manhã, do dia seguinte, já teriam se passado um total de oito horas e meia.

- É tempo mais que suficiente para o clorofórmio sumir – Kakashi completou

- Exatamente – concordou sua noiva

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre a teoria da legista.

- Para mim, faz total sentido – Obito quebrou o silêncio. Wolfe concordou com ele.

- Realmente – disse o detetive – essa é uma teoria muito boa, Blair. Encaixa perfeitamente nas circunstâncias que temos em mãos.

- Obrigada – a legista agradeceu – Mesmo que não tenha como provar, foi a primeira coisa em que pensei depois de ouvir a história das mensagens.

- Então podemos supor que a pessoa que rendeu Sasori é a mesma que roubou o CO – Blaise observou – Seria muito arriscado ter um cúmplice.

- Ou não – Obito discordou – O Mercado Negro está habituado a operações desse tipo. Eles sabem agir bem em grupo.

- Só poderemos tirar mais conclusões quando tivermos os nomes que precisamos – disse Kakashi – Portanto, devemos esperar até sexta, certo Blaise?

- Certo – disse Blaise – Mas há ainda duas coisas que gostaria de acrescentar – Ela esperou que todos concordassem antes de prosseguir – Diante dos fatos, é inegável que Itachi Uchiha será novamente interrogado. Ele omitiu de nós duas informações que foram cruciais nessa parte da investigação e não sabemos quais motivos o levaram a isso. Mas, vamos esperar até semana que vem. Quem sabe ele não se arrepende... – e lançou um olhar desafiador a Obito.

- Qual era a outra coisa? – disse o Uchiha, devolvendo o olhar à promotora

- Na verdade, a idéia me ocorreu agora – Blaise disse, pomposa – O cargo de professor de Sasori Akasuna na LFE está vago, e o diretor Sarutobi ainda não fez menção de preenchê-lo. Como o diretor está seguindo minhas orientações para lidar com o ocorrido em sua escola, pensei em sugeri-lo alguém de nossa confiança para substituir Sasori. Alguém que funcionaria como informante.

- Hum... É uma boa idéia – Wolfe concordou – Podemos colocar um de nossos policiais mais experientes e...

- Na verdade – Blaise interrompeu – Estava pensando em _outra_ pessoa. Alguém que, mais do que ocupar o cargo e observar a escola para nós, saiba realmente lidar com tecnologia. Estive pensando – e ela olhou para seus funcionários, especificamente para um deles – Em Adam.

- Adam? – Helena repetiu, atônita

- E-EU? – Adam perguntou, mais atônito ainda

- Ele? – disse Suzumiya, apontando para o colega

- Sim. Adam – Blaise disse, autoritária – Qual o problema? Ele entende muito de tecnologia e pode muito bem fazer o que Sasori fazia.

- Mas eu sequer tenho um diploma em pedagogia! – disse Adam, ainda em choque

- Esqueceu quem eu sou, Adam? – Blaise ergueu uma sobrancelha – O diretor está fazendo tudo que peço, e se eu disser que você vai trabalhar na escola dele, você vai. Entendido?

- Sim senhor! Digo... Senhora! Senhorita! – Adam respondeu, atrapalhado

- Pensaremos num nome falso para você usar, e somente o diretor Sarutobi, além de nós, saberá que você é um agente – Blaise explicou – Penso que você pode começar semana que vem. Primeiro, devo falar com o diretor. Mas sei que ele aceitará minha idéia. Dessa forma, Adam poderá ficar de olho em qualquer atividade suspeita dentro da LFE, vigiar Deidara e, principalmente, Itachi Uchiha. Tudo bem para você, Adam?

- Er... Sim. Vou fazer o melhor, Blaise – o técnico respondeu

- Bom saber. Você fará falta no laboratório, é verdade, mas pode trabalhar lá nos fins de semana, se quiser. Além disso, Helena ainda está conosco – disse Blaise, sorrindo para a assistente de Adam, que olhou convencida para o colega.

- Bom, Blaise – disse Wolfe, levantando-se – Se não há mais nada a ser dito, a reunião se encerra aqui. Qualquer novidade, informaremos vocês.

- Espero que cumpra com sua palavra desta vez, Ryan – a promotora observou, seca

- Sim, sim – disse Wolfe, suspirando – Nos avise quando Adam for começar na LFE.

Houve uma batida na porta. Kakashi pediu para que a pessoa se anunciasse. Era Shizune, sua secretária.

- Desculpe interromper, senhores – ela disse e olhou para Ryan – Mas, senhor Wolfe, ligaram para o senhor alguns minutos atrás.

- Era minha sobrinha de novo? – Wolfe perguntou, preocupado. Shizune balançou negativamente a cabeça

- Não senhor. Era o senhor Hyuuga. Eu disse que o senhor estava em reunião, e ele achou melhor não interromper. Pediu apenas para avisar que já se mudou. Está aqui em Westminster. Ele me passou o endereço e já enviei para o senhor por e-mail. O senhor Hyuuga pediu para ligar para ele assim que puder. Ah, disse ainda que não avisou antes que já estava mudando para não incomodar, mas ele gostaria de saber do andamento das investigações.

- Certo, Shizune... Mais alguma coisa? – Wolfe perguntou

- Ele disse que as filhas e o sobrinho começaram a estudar hoje. A filha mais velha e o sobrinho estão na LFE e a filha mais nova, na LSG. É isso – a secretária concluiu

- Obrigado, Shizune. Bom trabalho.

A secretária acenou uma vez e saiu da sala.

- Vai procurá-lo? – Blaise perguntou assim que Shizune fechou a porta

- Claro que sim – Wolfe disse – Talvez ele possa colaborar com alguma outra coisa. E merece saber o que estamos fazendo.

- Cuidado para não falar demais – Blaise alertou

- Fique tranqüila – Wolfe respondeu – Vou ligar para ele agora mesmo e marcar uma reunião para semana que vem. Kakashi, Obito, vamos. Tchau Blaise. Até mais Adam, Helena, Blair, Suzumiya...

Kakashi despediu-se ternamente de sua noiva e lançou um adeus a todos. Obito limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça e não se deu ao trabalho de despedir-se de Blaise.

Então, o senhor Hyuuga já se mudara. Quem sabe agora, com a nova dose de informações que a Scotland conseguira, Hiashi poderia lembrar de algo que ajudaria os detetives na investigação?

Apesar de estarem no caminho certo, ainda faltava ver a luz no fim do túnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 19h30min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Casa de Ryan Wolf._

- Seja bem vinda à nossa casa, Hinata – Wolfe disse enquanto estacionava o carro da Scotland Yard em frente ao portão de entrada.

- Obrigada, senhor Wolfe – a Hyuuga agradeceu timidamente

- Vamos Hinata! Vamos conhecer o interior da casa! – Tenten chamou, abrindo a porta da parte de trás do carro e puxando Hinata e Sakura dela de dentro.

Elas haviam acabado de chegar de Westminster. Wolfe as buscara na escola e fora até o distrito vizinho conversar com Hiashi Hyuuga. Certamente contara ao pai de Hinata os progressos da investigação, o que comprova que havia de fato uma ligação entre a morte do irmão de Hiashi, Madara Uchiha e Sasori.

Tenten não conseguira ouvir a conversa, é claro. E, para deixar a Mitsashi mais desanimada, Neji não estava em casa. Fora dormir na mansão Uchiha. Pelo menos uma coisa deu certo para Tenten naquele dia: Hiashi deixara Hinata dormir na casa de Wolfe. E a Mitsashi havia traçado uma estratégia completa para enganar o tio e ir à Timeout. Tenten estava realmente confiante e, depois de um dia de algumas decepções, ela precisava de algo para se animar.

Na quarta-feira, ligara para a Timeout para reservar os ingressos. Naruto lhe disse estavam quase todos esgotados, porque Minato fechara com a dupla 3OH!3 (que canta música eletrônica) uma apresentação na sexta-feira. Mas o loiro, amigo como ele só, guardara três entradas: uma para Tenten, outra para Sakura e a última para Sai. Tenten pagou e pegou os ingressos na quinta-feira, depois da escola, mas não pretendia dar a última entrada a Sai. Não que ela não gostasse da companhia dele; pelo contrário, estava fazendo de tudo ultimamente para o garoto ficar com ela, Sakura e Hinata na hora do recreio. O objetivo era, claro, fazer Sakura interessar-se por Sai. Não estava dando muito certo, mas pelo menos os dois já eram mais amigos.

Sakura ainda não estava satisfeita com a idéia de enganar Wolfe, muito menos Hiashi Hyuuga. Se fossem pegas, ficariam o resto do ano sem sair e perderiam a amizade com Hinata, além de Wolfe ser taxado de irresponsável pelo senhor Hyuuga. Tenten até concordara com os argumentos da amiga, mas afirmava, toda vez que Sakura retomava o assunto, que elas _não _seriam descobertas.

Já Hinata parecia maravilhada com a idéia. Ela nunca fugira de casa antes, e desobedecer ao pai parecia algo que a Hyuuga desejava muito experimentar. Seus passeios eram mais limitados do que os de Tenten e Sakura e a Hinata nunca fora a uma boate. Hiashi conseguia ser infinitamente pior que Wolfe no quesito proteção. Praticamente mantinha as filhas trancadas em casa o dia todo. A mais nova, Hanabi, detestava o "cárcere" mais do que Hinata. Tenten gostara dela. Era uma menina de personalidade, e a Mitsashi até a convidou para dormir na casa de Wolfe também, mas quando a mais nova dos Hyuuga pediu autorização ao pai, este alegou que Hanabi ainda não tinha idade.

Wolfe apoiou, é claro.

Mas a questão é que, até então, o plano estava indo conforme Tenten imaginara. Wolfe acreditara piamente quando a sobrinha lhe disse que ela e as amigas fariam apenas uma inocente festa do pijama, com pipoca, filmes e chocolate. Pintariam as unhas umas das outras e testariam diferentes penteados, além de tirarem infinitas fotos. Wolfe achara a idéia ótima, mas pediu às garotas para não dormirem tarde. Ele iria a uma reunião de trabalho, mas ligaria para saber se já estariam adormecidas. Mal sabia Ryan que as unhas e cabelos feitos seriam exibidos em uma _outra_ ocasião...

- Ok – Tenten disse assim que chegou a seu quarto, puxando a porta – Vamos recapitular. Tio Ryan vai sair às nove da noite, e nós, às dez. Ele disse que não tem hora para voltar, mas que vai ligar pra saber se dormimos. Então, vou ficar atenta ao celular enquanto estiver na Timeout. Quando ele ligar, eu corro pro banheiro e finjo voz de sono. Aí eu peço para ele avisar quando estiver indo pra casa. Nesse meio tempo, _nós_ tomamos o metrô e chegamos em casa antes dele!

- Não sei como você consegue pensar nessas coisas... – Hinata elogiou, admirada

- Nem eu... Está cavando sua própria cova – Sakura observou

- Se você não quiser ir, não vá – rebateu Tenten – Só está enxergando o lado negativo das coisas, Sakura. Pode imaginar, por um momento, que _vai _dar certo? Pode fazer isso pela Hinata, que nunca teve uma oportunidade como essa?

- Não exagere – disse Sakura, fazendo uma careta – Tudo bem, então... Vai dar certo. Mas se não der...

- Calada – Tenten interrompeu, erguendo o dedo indicador, ameaçadora – Não me venha com esse "se". Está tudo calculado. Já chamei um táxi e ele virá nos buscar às dez em ponto. Caso tio Ryan decida sair mais tarde, ainda dá tempo de ligar para a empresa e atrasar a vinda do táxi. Pegaremos o metrô, iremos à Timeout, nos divertiremos e voltaremos ilesas para casa, antes de tio Ryan. Entendeu, Sakura?

- Sim, majestade – Sakura revirou os olhos

- Agora, vamos começar nossa "festinha" – Tenten disse, sorrindo para as amigas e ligando o som no volume máximo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Casa de Ryan Wolfe, mais tarde._

- Tenten! – Wolfe chamou do andar de baixo – Já estou saindo!

- Ok, tio Ryan! – Tenten berrou em resposta – Só não vamos até aí porque acabei de pintar as unhas do pé! Vá com Deus, tio! Boa reunião! Eu te amo!

- Certo! – Wolfe gritou – Prestem atenção com a música alta! Não quero ter problema com a lei do silêncio! E não vão dormir muito tarde! E eu vou ligar, hein?!

- Tá, tio Ryan! Pode ir agora! – Tenten revirou os olhos e acrescentou, baixinho, para Sakura e Hinata – "Não vão dormir muito tarde"... Ele acha que temos 12 anos...

- Estou indo! – Wolfe berrou de novo

- Tchau tio Ryan! – Sakura e Tenten gritaram, juntas

- Tchau senhor Wolfe! – Hinata exclamou

Wolfe se despediu pela milésima vez e as garotas ouviram a porta da frente abrir e fechar. Tenten correu até a janela de seu quarto e viu Ryan entrando no carro, dando partida e sumindo pela rua iluminada.

- Barra limpa! – a Mitsashi comemorou e foi até seu guarda-roupa; escancarou as portas e tirou uma boa quantidade de roupas de lá de dentro – Certo, vamos escolher!

- Cuidado com as unhas do pé! – Sakura alertou. Ela agora parecia mais animada com a idéia de ir à Timeout, mesmo que para isso tivessem que fugir e enganar Wolfe.

- Ah, é mesmo – concordou Tenten – Ok, Sakura. Enquanto Hinata desfaz os rolinhos do meu cabelo, me mostre algumas blusas para eu decidir qual devo usar.

Sakura obedeceu, e só quando os braços da Haruno já estavam doendo de tanto levantar a abaixar blusas para Tenten analisar, a Mitsashi resolveu qual usaria. Ela optou por uma blusa bege, de alças grossas, decotada no busto e com detalhes dourados nas extremidades. A blusa era colada no corpo e ia até um pouco acima da metade das coxas de Tenten. Para completar, a Mitsashi escolheu uma calça jeans escuro, bem justa, para valorizar suas pernas. Pro fim, selecionou sandálias e acessórios dourados.

Depois, ela trocou de lugar com Sakura para que Hinata terminasse de ajeitar os cabelos da Haruno enquanto escolhia sua roupa. Sakura foi mais rápida que Tenten. Decidiu usar uma blusa branca de manga bufante com um coletinho preto sobreposto. Também optou por uma calça jeans escuro, porém menos justa que a de Tenten. Para finalizar, Sakura escolheu sapatos vermelhos e acessórios prata, indo logo em seguida escovar os cabelos de Hinata para que enfim a Hyuuga também pudesse decidir o que vestiria.

Tenten abriu a mala que a garota havia trago e ficou encantada com o que viu lá dentro. Hinata tinha as roupas mais lindas e feitas com os melhores tecidos que a Mitsashi já vira. Certamente eram da empresa dos Hyuuga. Ela conseguiu imaginar centenas de conjuntos só de olhar para as roupas e se virou para Hinata, maravilhada, para perguntar qual a amiga escolheria.

Hinata pensou um pouco e optou por um vestido de cetim verde claro, tomara-que-caia e apertado até a cintura, abrindo com perfeição numa saia rodada que ia até os joelhos. Para sobrepor ao vestido, Hinata escolheu um bolerinho verde com uma tonalidade mais forte que a do vestido. Por fim, escolheu sandálias e acessórios prateados.

Quando terminaram seus penteados, as garotas se vestiram, se maquiaram e depois de tirarem inúmeras fotos, empolgadas com a loucura que estavam prestes a fazer, desceram até o primeiro andar. Eram dez horas em ponto, e pela janela da sala de estar, Tenten viu que o táxi chegara.

Virou-se para as amigas, sorriu e disse, deixando transbordar toda sua animação:

- Meninas, é agora ou nunca. Vamos lá!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 22h50min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Centro – Boate Timeout._

A fila do lado de fora da Timeout estava imensa. Já se havia se passado 15 minutos desde a chegada de Tenten, Sakura e Hinata. As três riram e conversaram bastante durante todo o trajeto e quando chegaram ao centro, Tenten e Sakura ora apontavam aqui e ali para lugares que Hinata não se lembrava de ter visto.

Mas a Hyuuga ficou encantada _mesmo_ com a beleza externa da glamourosa boate.

- Do lado de dentro é melhor ainda! – Tenten garantiu, feliz – E você vai _amar_ conhecer o Naruto.

Então, finalmente, depois de mais cinco minutos de espera, as três conseguiram entrar. Nem mesmo a chatice de uma fila tirou a empolgação das amigas. Hinata parecia outra. Não parava de falar e se sorrir, chegando até mesmo a fazer piadinhas. Porém ela emudeceu instantaneamente ao adentrar a Timeout.

As luzes multicoloridas, as pessoas, a música, tudo mexeu com Hinata. Ela nunca estivera em um lugar tão magnífico.

- Não falei que era incrível? – Tenten berrou, em meio a música alta que já agitava vários corpos dançantes.

- Anda! – Sakura exclamou – Vamos achar Naruto!

E as três avançaram para o interior da boate enquanto a dupla 3OH!3 começava um nova música.

(N/A: Nessa parte, imaginem uma música eletrônica com uma batida irada tocando enquanto as meninas caminham em câmera lenta, igual aos filmes norte-americanos! Se alguém se interessar, o nome da música é "Starstruck"!).

- Hinata – disse Tenten, sorrindo maliciosa – Diga adeus à vida de nobre por uma noite e seja bem vinda à noite dos plebeus!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ei pessoal!**

**Desta vez nós postamos mais rápido, hein!**

**Gostaríamos de agradecer do fundo de nossos corações as reviews que recebemos no cap anterior e pedimos que não parem de acompanhar!**

**O vestibular da Debby está mais próximo agora, e provavelmente não devemos postar nas próximas três semanas, mas não vamos abandonar a fic tah? Se vocês pensarem bem, 3 semanas passa rapidim!**

**Gostaram do cap? Esclarecedor não foi? E como será a noite de plebeu nas meninas, hum? Infelizmente só no próximo cap, mas vocês têm toda a liberdade para imaginar!**

**RaiiNUchiha, fique tranqüila pq nós sempre avisamos todas as leitoras quando sai um novo cap!**

**LillyAngel 88: já elaborando teorias? Mas nós gostamos da sua! Bem criativa e faz algum sentido! Mas calma que ainda falta muita água pra passar debaixo da ponte! E nosso MSN é , hotmail. Tenta add!**

**Shii-sensei: Harriet no próximo cap! Obrigada pela compreensão!**

**Infelizmente não dá pra responder todas as reviews, mas amamos igualmente todos os comentários. Qualquer dúvida que tiverem mandem pelas reviews e nós responderemos no próximo cap!**

**Beijos e boa semana a todas!**

**Amamos mt vocês!!!**

**Irmãs Uchiha.**

**n.n**


	6. Noite de plebeu

**Capítulo 4: Noite de Plebeu**

_E as três avançaram para o interior da boate enquanto a dupla 3OH!3 começava um nova música._

_- Hinata – disse Tenten, sorrindo maliciosa – Diga adeus à vida de nobre por uma noite e seja bem vinda à noite dos plebeus!_

Enquanto abria caminho entre as pessoas que dançavam animadamente ao som da dupla 3OH!3, Hinata contemplava a tudo maravilhada, Não conseguia parar de sorrir, e a certeza de que daria tudo certo, de que seu pai não descobriria a sua "pequena" desobediência e de que ela voltaria segura para casa tomava conta de seu pensamento. Tudo sairia de acordo com os planos de Tenten. Realmente não podia dar errado.

As três finalmente chegaram ao imenso balcão de vidro do bar, com Tenten e Sakura logo à frente de Hinata. A Mitsashi então acenou para um rapaz loiro que estava do outro lado do bar, atendendo um cliente.

- Naruto!!! – Tenten exclamou, e pela animação em sua voz, Hinata percebeu que o rapaz era mais do que simplesmente um garçom.

E sua percepção mostrou-se correta quando o garoto loiro se aproximou, pois imediatamente Tenten avançou no pescoço do rapaz e abraçou-o por cima do balcão. Sakura fez o mesmo, porém menos entusiasticamente. Hinata mostrou-se um pouquinho deslocada enquanto apenas observava.

Depois que Sakura se afastou, a Hyuuga pode analisar melhor o rapaz loiro à sua frente. Ele olhou curiosamente para ela, e Hinata ficou encantada com a intensidade do brilho de seus olhos azuis. A camisa preta do uniforme da boate que o garoto usava, mesmo folgada, marcava os músculos bem definidos de seus braços.

Ele era lindo.

E, é claro, Hinata corou imediatamente sob o olhar dele.

- Ei! – o rapaz exclamou, alegre, para Sakura e Tenten, mas sem tirar os olhos de Hinata – Vocês têm uma amiga nova!

- Ah sim! – Tenten respondeu, animada – Essa é Hinata Hyuuga. Ela vem do norte. Mudou-se no último fim de semana e está estudando conosco na LFE. Estamos apresentando Londres para ela e decidimos começar pelo nosso lugar favorito de toda a cidade.

- Boa escolha! – Naruto piscou para Tenten e virou-se sorridente para Hinata, fazendo a Hyuuga corar mais – Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Hyuuga! – ele então pegou a mão da moça e a beijou cordialmente – Naruto Uzumaki, às suas ordens! Espero que goste de nossa humilde boate!

- Humilde? – Tenten franziu o cenho

- N-Nossa boate? – Hinata repetiu bobamente

- O pai de Naruto é dono daqui – Sakura explicou

- É uma pena que ele não esteja aqui hoje para conhecer você – Naruto disse para Hinata, ainda sorrindo – Papai não entende como as garotas bonitas agüentam conversar comigo. Ele me acha muito escandaloso... Mas você vai ver, Hinata! Logo seremos amigos e papai vai poder conhecer mais uma garota bonita que gosta de mim!

Nossa! Hinata mal chegara e ele já a achara bonita?! A Hyuuga ficou surpresa com a gentileza de Naruto e sorriu em resposta. Estava tão distraída com a beleza do loiro que não percebeu o olhar desconfiado e malicioso de Tenten recair sobre si e Naruto. Percebeu muito menos a leve cutucada que a Mitsashi deu em Sakura, enquanto a Haruno se limitava em revirar os olhos.

Naquele momento a dupla 3OH!3 terminou de tocar uma música, agradeceu o entusiasmo da platéia e começou outra canção animada. Tenten aplaudiu, assoviou e acenou para a dupla no palco, mesmo ciente de que eles não poderiam vê-la no meio de toda aquela gente dançando para lá e para cá. Sakura nunca deixava de se surpreender com o fato de sua amiga às vezes se distrair facilmente...

- Naruto! – Tenten exclamou – Muito legal que seu pai voltou a trazer atrações internacionais para a Timeout. Achei que ele não faria mais isso por causa dos custos...

- Convenci o velho a mudar de idéia – Naruto sorriu, convencido – Estamos numa fase financeira muito boa, graças a Deus. Mas não me diga que vocês gostaram desses dois lombriguentos? – o loiro indicou a dupla que pulava e cantava no palco adiante.

Sakura e Hinata riram diante da pergunta, mas Tenten fechou a cara para o amigo.

- Pára com isso! – ela exclamou – Eles são muito irados!

- Bem... Existe gosto para tudo... – Naruto deu de ombros

- Na verdade ele está todo estressadinho porque o Green Day não fechou um show com a Timeout – disse uma moça ruiva que nenhuma das três amigas havia visto antes. Ninguém havia percebido que ela estivera atenta à conversa deles, principalmente devido ao som alto que ressoava pela boate.

Ela usava o uniforme preto da Timeout, então certamente era uma nova garçonete. Seus cabelos avermelhados estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo que ia até a altura de sua cintura. Seus olhos verde-acinzentados denunciavam uma expressão divertida e curiosa e sua boca coberta de batom vermelho se recurvava num meio sorriso. As sardas em seu rosto lhe conferiam um ar de menina. Tenten não gostava de julgar as pessoas pela aparência, mas até que simpatizara com a moça. Ela parecia ter uma boa personalidade.

- Cala a boca, Harriet – Naruto resmungou em resposta, deixando evidente que a acusação da nova garçonete era verdadeira – E quer saber? Estou puto sim! Papai fechou com esses dois lombriguentos e os veadinhos do McFly ao invés de trazer o G.D!

- Eu gosto de McFly! – Sakura protestou e Naruto olhou meio cético para ela

- Ai, Naruto! Você está muito chato hoje! – Tenten comentou – O que a Hinata vai pensar de você?

- Ah! – Naruto exclamou e olhou para a Hyuuga, sem graça – Foi mal, Hinata... – ele pediu, e a moça apenas balançou a cabeça, dizendo que "sim". Estava muito corada e ocupada demais em observar Naruto para falar...

Tenten cutucou Sakura de novo.

- Geralmente eu não sou assim – O Uzumaki continuou – Sou muito mais engraçado... Mas existem certas garçonetes chatas que não param de zoar a gente o tempo inteiro!

- Você não me achava chata quando me chamou para sair logo quando cheguei – Harriet retrucou – Só porque falei que você é novo demais para mim agora sou chata?

- Aff! – Naruto exclamou, jogando os braços para cima – Sua cabelo de fogo irritante! – E saiu, batendo o pé

- Pirralho! – Harriet berrou para as costas de Naruto, que já estava um tanto longe. Mesmo assim ele ouviu e, ainda de costas, fez um gesto obsceno em resposta, antes de sumir por trás das cortinas pretas da cozinha.

- Ele chamou _mesmo_ você pra sair? – Tenten perguntou para Harriet, curiosa. A garçonete lhe lançou um olhar que poderia significar "isso não é da sua conta", mas logo depois a moça sorriu.

- Chamou... – ela respondeu – Me digam... Ele é hiperativo ou algo do tipo? Tem distúrbio de personalidade múltipla? Que pirralho difícil!

- Mais ou menos isso... – Tenten respondeu, rindo – Ah... Nos desculpe a indelicadeza... Eu sou Tenten Mitsashi e estas são minhas amigas, Sakura Haruno e Hinata Hyuuga.

A garçonete sorriu e olhou para as garotas. Sakura pode jurar que o olhar de Harriet demorou mais sobre Hinata...

- Prazer! – ela exclamou – Sou Harriet Sheldrake. Comecei aqui na Timeout na segunda-feira. Não gosto muito de barulho, mas estou precisando de renda. Sabem como é... Ainda bem que este lugar é incrível. E as pessoas, agradáveis. Até o maluco do cabelo loiro espetado.

- Naruto é mesmo legal – Sakura respondeu com certa violência. Era evidente que não havia gostado muito de Harriet. A garçonete sorriu tranquilamente para Sakura.

- Vocês parecem ter a mesma idade do Naruto... – ela comentou

- Sim, nós temos – Tenten respondeu com calma. Percebera que Sakura não gostara de Harriet e era bom evitar qualquer assunto que pudesse resultar em atrito – Mas nós não trabalhamos ainda. Acabamos de começar o último ano.

- Onde vocês estudam? – a garçonete quis saber

- Na London Further Education – Hinata respondeu educadamente. Mantivera-se apenas observando até então e também não gostara muito de Harriet.

- Ei! Eu também trabalho lá!

- Trabalha? – as três amigas perguntaram em uníssono

- Sim... Já vai fazer um mês...

- Como nunca nos vimos por lá? – Tenten perguntou

- Bem... Eu cuido dos laboratórios no período da tarde. Talvez seja por isso...

- É, talvez – Sakura concordou, sem emoção

- Bem, que tal tomarmos alguma coisa? – Tenten sugeriu, tentando quebrar o clima tenso

- O que vão querer? – ofereceu Harriet, simpática

- Um dos sucos do Naruto, de morango – Sakura respondeu e virou-se para Hinata, agora sorrindo – Você precisa provar! São muito bons!

- Então também vou querer um – A Hyuuga disse – Também de morango.

- O mesmo para mim, colega – Tenten pediu

Harriet anotou os pedidos e sumiu por trás das cortinas pretas da cozinha.

- Você não gostou dela né? – Tenten perguntou a Sakura, sem perder tempo

- Não muito... – a Haruno respondeu, franzindo o cenho – Ela é meio metida... E fala do Naruto como se fosse um retardado mental. É certo que ele é meio alegre... Mas ela mal chegou e fala como se o conhecesse desde sempre.

- Concordo com a Sakura – Hinata comentou e Tenten sorriu para ela, lembrando-se de algo...

- E você, Hinata? – ela perguntou, a voz carregada de malícia; Sakura temeu pelo que poderia vir – Gostou do Naruto?

- E-Ele... É muito... G-Gentil... – a Hyuuga gaguejou em resposta

- Hum... – fez Tenten – Só... Gentil? Não achou ele... Um gato?

- Pare com isso, Tenten – Sakura avisou – Está deixando Hinata constrangida...

- Tá certo... – a Mitsashi disse, levantando os braços em sinal de rendição – Desculpe Hinata... Mas que você e Naruto fariam um casal muito fofinho fariam...

- Você não toma jeito... – Sakura balançou a cabeça, mas sorria – Silêncio que Naruto está vindo aí com nossos pedidos. E não parece muito satisfeito...

- Aquela ruiva metida... – o Uzumaki resmungou, depositando a bandeja com os três sucos com violência no balcão

- Não precisa descontar nos sucos... – observou Tenten

- Foi mal... – Naruto respondeu – Mas essa ruiva está me irritando de verdade.

- Só porque ela não quis sair com você? – a Mitsashi perguntou enquanto se servia do suco

- É claro que não! – Naruto defendeu-se – Ela está me irritando por causa de tudo! Na verdade, quando chegou aqui, eu a achei a maior gata... Vocês sabem como sou ansioso, por isso logo na primeira noite dela aqui eu a chamei para sair. Aí ela veio com a desculpa do "você é muito novo pra mim". Tudo bem, eu fiquei chateado. Mas já superei. Principalmente porque conheci Harriet melhor. Ela é legal, mas se acha muito...

- Apoiado, meu amigo! – concordou Sakura, lançando um olhar vitorioso para Tenten

- Ah, eu a achei legal... – a Mitsashi explicou – Ela tem personalidade.

- E que personalidade! – Naruto exclamou – De fogo, igual ao cabelo dela! Depois veio o negócio do Green Day. Ela viu a pequena discussão que tive com papai porque ele não conseguiu trazer os caras, _por enquanto_, e transformou tudo numa tempestade! E ela não para de me zoar por um único segundo! Tenta me fazer passar por retardado na frente dos clientes, mas vai ter volta... Ah se vai...

- Ela trabalha na LFE... – Tenten comentou – Disse que fica nos laboratórios, à tarde.

- Não está pensando em ir visitá-la, está? – Sakura perguntou à Tenten

- Não, não é isso... É porque uma idéia me ocorreu agora...

- E o que seria? – Hinata perguntou educadamente

- E se o CO que matou Sasori foi roubado do laboratório? – Tenten perguntou rápida e subitamente. Sakura e Hinata piscaram várias vezes para a amiga até digerirem a pergunta e se recuperarem da mudança brusca no assunto.

- Bem... – começou Sakura – Isso reduziria o número de suspeitos. As investigações se concentrariam primeiramente na LFE...

- Acha que Harriet já foi investigada? Ela não disse que é laboratorista? – Hinata perguntou

- Provavelmente... – Tenten raciocinou – É claro que tio Ryan já virou a LFE do lado avesso. Mas eu o conheço bem... Não vai parar por aí. Ele vai manter a escola sob vigilância da Scotland, sem que ninguém saiba. Só resta saber como...

- Pelo visto seu tio está novamente privando você de detalhes do caso de novo, não é? – foi a vez de Naruto perguntar

- Como sabe do caso? – Tenten quis saber

- Pode não parecer, mas eu leio jornais – Naruto respondeu, sorrindo. Depois ficou sério – Fiquei me perguntando como vocês estariam, por causa do seu professor. Foi tudo muito sinistro. Que bom que resolveram aparecer por aqui.

- A coisa é muito mais sinistra do que imagina... – Tenten sussurrou

- Como assim? – Naruto olhou confuso para a amiga

- Tenten, nós não podemos... – Sakura tentou alertar a amiga, mas esta a interrompeu

- Ninguém vai ouvir, Sakura... – ela disse – A música está alta e eu confio em Naruto.

- O que está acontecendo? – tornou a perguntar Naruto. Tenten olhou em volta antes de responder:

- A promotora do caso pediu para não falarmos nada, mas Hinata já sabe e agora vamos te contar pelo mesmo motivo que contamos a ela. Confiança. Por favor, não diga a ninguém.

- Minha boca é um túmulo – Naruto concordou, muito sério

- Ok... Acontece que Sakura e eu, junto com Sasuke Uchiha, achamos o corpo do nosso professor na cena do crime.

Naruto piscou três vezes para Tenten.

- É-É sério? – ele perguntou num sussurro desesperado

- Totalmente – Sakura respondeu – Mas lembre-se: sigilo total.

- Uau... Vocês... Vocês devem ter ficado péssimas... – o loiro observou, ainda chocado com a revelação – São mais corajosas do que eu imaginava... Deve ser muita pressão pra vocês manter esse segredo, não é?

- Muita – Tenten concordou – E o pior de tudo é que tio Ryan não está nos mantendo informadas, como você já adivinhou, Naruto...

- Que chato... – Naruto comentou – Mas você já está movendo seus pauzinhos para descobrir alguma coisa, tô certo?

- Ainda não. Mas tio Ryan que me aguarde...

- Se precisarem de ajuda, sabem onde encontrar – Naruto sorriu amigavelmente para as meninas. Hinata corou instantaneamente e o fato chamou a atenção do Uzumaki.

- Ei, Hinata, gostou do suco? – ele perguntou agora sorrindo só para ela ao notar que a Hyuuga já terminara

- E-Estava delicioso! – Hinata conseguiu dizer, muito envergonhada. Tenten riu baixinho. Era evidente que Naruto mexia com o auto-controle da Hyuuga...

- Que bom! Conquistei mais uma cliente com meu suco! – o loiro continuou, feliz – Vão querer comer alguma coisa?

- Hum... Acho que agora não – Tenten respondeu e recebeu apoio das amigas – Viemos aqui para dançar e não fizemos isso até agora. E sinto que a música está me chamando desde o momento que entramos aqui!

- Ok, vão lá curtir os lombriguentos – brincou Naruto – Se precisarem estarei servindo lá em cima. Não quero ter que ficar olhando pra cara da chata da Harriet.

Depois de uma última troca de sorrisos, os amigos se separaram. Naruto foi para a escada que levava ao segundo andar da Timeout enquanto Tenten abria caminho animadamente até a pista de dança, seguida de perto por Sakura e Hinata, tão empolgadas quanto a Mitsashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_23h30min, Boate Timeout._

Neji tamborilava tediosamente na pequena mesa redonda enquanto Sasuke esticava o pescoço para olhar o andar de baixo da belíssima boate.

- Quem está procurando? – Neji perguntou pela milésima vez – E não venha me dizer "ninguém" de novo. Porque você _só pode_ estar procurando alguém, Sasuke! Ou então virou um avestruz, pra ficar balançando esse seu pescoço pra lá e pra cá feito um otário.

- Acho que virei um avestruz... – Sasuke respondeu, irônico, mas sem olhar pra Neji

- Nós nem nos falamos direito desde que chegamos aqui. Bebemos, comemos, mas ainda assim você ficou o tempo todo feito um imbecil procurando sei lá o quê...

- Hum...

- Pensei que tivéssemos vindo pra cá para nos divertirmos, conversarmos, conhecer umas garotas... E você se limita a olhar para o nada.

- Hum...

- Cansei. Estou indo embora – Neji levantou-se, decidido – Ainda não fiquei louco para falar com avestruzes. Quando voltar ao normal, me procure. Ou melhor, vou passar para seu pai o número de um psicólogo excelente para você se consultar. Acho que pirou de vez...

- Pare de fazer drama, Neji – Sasuke resmungou, finalmente olhando para o amigo – Não combina com você.

- Não combina _com você_ ficar olhando bestamente para o nada! – retrucou Neji

- Você é quem parece besta em pé desse jeito.

- Vai me explicar o real motivo para termos vindo aqui? – Neji quis saber e Sasuke olhou confuso para ele – Não me subestime, Sasuke. Eu _sei_ que você está procurando alguém e foi por isso que veio aqui. Só não entendi por que me chamou. Quer explicar?

Sasuke refletiu por alguns segundos. Havia chamado Neji porque o amigo talvez pudesse fazê-lo entender o que se passava em sua cabeça. A confusão de pensamentos estava deixando Sasuke louco. E tudo por causa _dela_. Nunca fora assim antes... Por que com _ela _seria diferente?

- Ok, sente-se e eu explico – Sasuke se rendeu

- Finalmente – Neji disse, sentando-se – Estou ouvindo.

Sasuke respirou fundo enquanto escolhia as palavras. Nem mesmo ele sabia como explicar direito...

- Te chamei pra vir aqui comigo porque... Preciso da sua ajuda – começou Sasuke

- Alguma garota? – Neji sugeriu

- Ouça tudo e depois dê sua opinião, sim? – Sasuke pediu, meio irritado. Aquilo já seria bem difícil pra ele. Com Neji fazendo conjecturas ficaria pior ainda...

- Como quiser.

- Certo – Sasuke prosseguiu – Ontem eu ouvi Mitsashi comentando com a Haruno e sua prima...

- Tenten Mitsashi? – Neji interrompeu – Ela é uma gata...

- Não quero saber o que acha dela! – exclamou Sasuke – Combinamos que ia me ouvir, lembra?

- Foi mal... Só me empolguei...

- Então evite se empolgar de novo. Continuando... Ouvi Mitsashi falando com as amigas que estava muito ansiosa para visitarem essa boate de novo. Que seria o máximo e não sei o que. Me perdi no meio daquela empolgação excessiva dela. O que importa é que... Bom... Sakura Haruno está agindo estranho comigo e isso me deixou intrigado. Então pensei que poderia observar as atitudes dela fora da escola para entender o que se passa. E aqui estamos.

Eles ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio até que Neji se manifestasse.

- Bem... Pode explicar melhor? Como assim Sakura está agindo estranho com você? Eu nunca percebi nada diferente... Acha que ela está afim de você?

- Não é isso – Sasuke tentou explicar melhor – Ela sempre foi afim de mim. Como a maioria das garotas daquela escola. E eu sempre a rejeitei, apesar dela nunca ter tentado algo explícito, como as outras. Nunca conversamos de verdade, por muito tempo. Ela sempre me cumprimentava e eu respondia. Era o máximo que nos falávamos, apesar dela sempre tentar puxar conversa. Mesmo assim eu a tachei de fútil, como as demais garotas são.

- Agora estou entendendo... – refletiu Neji – Pode continuar.

- Ela nunca pareceu se importar muito com minhas respostas resumidas e meus monossílabos, mas...

- Mas?

- Houve um dia... Em que ela veio me desejar pêsames...

- Madara Uchiha – Neji entendeu na hora, seus olhos calmos momentaneamente assustados

- Exato.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Você certamente não reagiu bem.

- Nada bem – Sasuke concordou

- Mesmo sabendo que a garota não sabia do que Madara fez a sua família, você extrapolou, não foi?

- É.

- O que aconteceu depois?

- Ela saiu correndo e chorando. E contou à Mitsashi, obviamente. E é claro que ela partiu em defesa da amiga. Me cercou na aula de Língua Estrangeira e me deu o maior sermão. Pelo menos não foi em público.

- O que ela disse? – perguntou Neji, se divertindo

- Não tem graça – Sasuke resmungou – Ela me chamou de sádico, disse que ela não tem culpa se eu gosto de ver a morte alheia. É claro que ela também não sabia do que Madara fez, mas ainda assim me irritou muito. Mas o que mais me intrigou foi o modo como se referiu à Haruno. Mitsashi disse que fui um idiota sempre ignorando Sakura, que ela não é como as outras e que perdi uma garota de ouro... É certo que ela queria defender a amiga, mas Mitsashi me pareceu _realmente_ sentida comigo. Ela falou com muita raiva e disse que vou me arrepender. Que Sakura vai me esquecer com a ajuda dela.

- E você decidiu vir até aqui pra ver se ela está te esquecendo?

- É. Mais ou menos. Na verdade... Eu não sei bem... A Haruno não me cumprimenta mais e parece incomodada com minha presença. Como se me olhar a machucasse... Como se...

- Ela gostasse de você de verdade? Diferente das outras? – Neji sugeriu

- Isso. E é estranho porque eu pareço...

- Sentir falta dos cumprimentos dela?

- É. Quer parar de completar as falas por mim? – Sasuke pediu e Neji riu

- Estou te ajudando a entender – O Hyuuga explicou – Não era isso que você queria?

- Sim, mas não precisamos parecer os Bananas de Pijamas, com pensamentos sincronizados... – Sasuke comentou

- Tudo bem, B1 – brincou Neji, e desta vez Sasuke riu – Então... Você acha que está interessado nela?

- "Interessado" é uma palavra muito forte. Só estou... Curioso. Queria ter uma forma de saber se ela é mesmo diferente das outras. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes! Acho que vou acabar louco... Preciso achá-la logo nesse lugar... – Sasuke voltou a observar o andar de baixo

- Seu plano é observar as atitudes dela aqui?

- Aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar que eu esteja próximo. Não vejo outra saída para descobrir o que quero.

- E se ela for como as outras?

- É fácil... Faço como sempre fiz. Desencano.

- E se ela _não for_ como as outras? Vai investir?

- Não sei... Eu a ignorei por dois anos. Talvez ela realmente me esqueça.

- Mas se ela ficar com outro não significa que ela é como as outras?

- Pode ser apenas que ela esteja apenas seguindo o conselho da Mitsashi. Eu não fui muito cavalheiro quando ela veio falar comigo sobre Madara.

- O que você disse?

- Acho que a mandei calar a boca – Sasuke franziu o cenho – E sumir da minha frente antes que sobrasse pra ela.

- Uau... Você realmente não sabe como tratar uma mulher.

- Obrigado, senhor da corte. É muito animador da sua parte.

- De nada, senhor Confuso – retrucou Neji, rindo – Mas você está se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe... Prestou atenção em qual dia Mitsashi disse que viria até aqui?

- Bem... – Sasuke refletiu por alguns instantes – Ela disse "sexta-feira". Mas não especificou.

- Hum... Certamente não é _esta _sexta. Não vai achar Sakura Haruno aqui esta noite, amigo...

- Como sabe que não? Que quer dizer?

- Você disse que ouviu Tenten falar que queria vir aqui com as duas amigas, certo? Hinata é uma dessas amigas, e tio Hiashi me ligou a pouco dizendo que ela ia passar o fim de semana na casa da Mitsashi. Ele não comentou nada sobre Hinata sair de casa, e com certeza ela não desobedeceria ao pai fugindo ou algo assim.

- Mas que merda... – Sasuke resmungou após refletir um pouco – Você está certo. Viemos à toa...

- Só mais uma dúvida... – Neji pediu - Desde quando a Haruno age diferente com você?

- Bem... Ela me vê treinar natação desde que chegou a Londres e começou a estudar na LFE...

- Ela não é daqui?

- Nem ela, nem Mitsashi. Elas são norte-americanas. Ficaram com o segundo e o terceiro lugar de três bolsas de estudos que a LFE oferece a alguns países.

- Quer dizer que a Mitsashi é bonita e inteligente? Hum... Interessante...

- Tá, tá, muito interessante... Então, como eu estava falando, a Haruno sempre me viu treinar, toda terça-feira. Simplesmente por ver. Então terça passada ela repetiu o ritual. Pela última vez.

- Espera... Terça-feira passada não foi quando...

- O professor Sasori foi achado morto na sauna? Boa memória, B2 – Sasuke brincou, mas Neji não riu. Mergulhou em uma profunda reflexão e minutos depois encarou Sasuke seriamente.

- As saunas são na mesma área que as piscinas, e se você estava lá de manhã, nadando, e Haruno e Mitsashi o observando, então foram vocês... Vocês acharam o professor morto, e não um funcionário, como li numa reportagem!

- Fale baixo, seu louco! – Sasuke sussurrou – Sim, fomos nós. Chegamos a ser interrogados, é claro, e depois disso ficou um clima estranho entre nós três. Parece que as duas garotas querem se aproximar, querem falar comigo, mas não confiam em mim o suficiente. Eu também até quero falar com elas, mas não consigo.

- Fale mais do crime.

- A promotora do caso nos proibiu, mas duvido que Mitsashi e Haruno não vão dar com as línguas nos dentes. Não porque queiram fofocar... Mas porque é uma pressão muito grande em cima de nós. Não é todo dia que se acha um professor morto...

- Entendo...

- Mas eu confio em você. Na verdade, é o único que posso chamar de _amigo_. É verdade que fazia um bom tempo que não nos falávamos pessoalmente, mas mudar para Westminster foi a melhor coisa que vocês poderiam ter feito. Mesmo que por um motivo ruim.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas sinto que aqui posso fazer algo para achar o assassino de meu pai. Estamos perto da polícia e meu tio e eu vamos colaborar o máximo possível com o detetive Wolfe. Sem contar que ele nos manterá informados das novidades.

- Espere aí... Você disse Wolfe? – Sasuke perguntou – Quer dizer, Ryan Wolfe?

- Esse mesmo... Você o conhece?

- É o detetive do caso de Sasori! Ele é da Scotland Yard, certo?

- É, é sim. Nos visitou recentemente em Konoha...

- Ele é tio da Mitsashi!

- Tá de brincadeira? – foi a vez de Neji ficar surpreso

- Não, não! É verdade cara... Ele é excelente, não? Foi muito legal conosco. Legal e profissional. Mitsashi pediu ajuda para ele depois que descobrimos Sasori.

- Também achei ele um bom profissional – Neji concordou – Pesquisei sobre ele na Internet, só para não restar dúvidas, e há uma série de casos que ele e os parceiros resolveram de forma brilhante. Se me lembro bem agora, acho que um era Uchiha...

- É o Obito. Também é um cara legal.

- Então, vai me falar mais da morte do seu professor ou não? – Neji insistiu

- Am... Tudo bem. Mas nem sonhe em abrir a boca para alguém sobre isso. Não traia minha confiança.

E Sasuke resumiu para Neji tudo o que acontecera na terça-feira da semana anterior. Ao final do relato, o Hyuuga estava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo fascinado. Era evidente que o clima de mistério estava no ar, e isso deixava Neji estranhamente animado.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse comentar algo, um garçom aproximou-se da mesa deles.

- Boa noite! – o garçom cumprimentou alegremente. Ele aparentava ter a mesma idade de Sasuke e de Neji, tinha cabelos loiros e espetados e grandes olhos azuis. Sorria animadamente para os dois amigos.

- Boa noite – Neji respondeu por ele e por Sasuke

- Já foram atendidos?– perguntou o garçom

- Ah, já fomos sim. Obrigado.

- Certo... Estão gostando da noite? Estão precisando de algo mais? – insistiu o jovem

- Por enquanto estamos ótimos. E o lugar é simplesmente incrível – Neji elogiou. O rosto do jovem garçom iluminou-se.

- Valeu! – disse ele – A Timeout é do meu pai, Minato Namikaze. À propósito, sou Naruto Uzumaki. E não me lembro de tê-los visto por aqui outras vezes.

- Realmente é a primeira vez que viemos. Ah, eu sou Neji Hyuuga. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Naruto. Cumprimente seu pai por nós. A boate é maravilhosa.

- Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, e meu amigo está com toda a razão.

- Valeu mesmo rapazes... Espero que voltem mais vezes e... Espere um pouco... – o próprio Naruto se interrompeu e então olhou atentamente para Sasuke – Como você disse que se chamava mesmo?

- Sasuke Uchiha... – o garoto repetiu, confuso diante da atitude do garçom – Talvez você me conheça por causa do meu pai. Ele é dono de uma indústria automobilística muito famosa na Europa inteira e...

Mas Sasuke não chegou a completar a frase. E ficou seriamente preocupado quando sentiu sua mandíbula deslocar diante do choque do punho de Naruto em seu rosto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ai, que banheiro cheio! – Tenten exclamou ao ver a enorme quantidade de garotas que ocupavam o toalete feminino, muitas disputando um lugar na frente do espelho. Estava tão apertado ali dentro que Sakura e Hinata mal puderam entrar.

- Melhor olhar lá em cima... – a Haruno sugeriu e as outras duas concordaram.

As três subiram rapidamente a escada que levava ao segundo andar, mas antes que pudessem procuram um banheiro menos vazio, algo atraiu a atenção delas.

- Tem alguém brigando ali ou é impressão minha? – Tenten perguntou para suas amigas, apontando o aglomerado de pessoas mais adiante. Ela conseguiu distinguir duas pessoas, aparentemente rapazes, lutando para se libertar de vários outros, que certamente estavam segurando-os para impedir que a briga continuasse.

- Essa não... – Hinata disse de repente

- O que foi? – Sakura e Tenten perguntaram em uníssono

- A não ser que colocaram alguma coisa no meu suco e eu esteja louca, tenho certeza de que é Neji quem está ali no meio...

- O QUÊ? – exclamaram Tenten e Sakura, juntas de novo

- Minha nossa... – disse Hinata, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver melhor – É, é ele sim! Depressa meninas, precisamos ir embora imediatamente! Se ele me ver, contará para meu pai e estarei em péssimos lençóis!

- Um instante! – Tenten pediu, também na ponta dos pés – Oh-oh...

- Por favor, traduza esse "oh-oh" – Sakura disse, quase implorando

- Neji não está brigando, e sim _separando_.

- Separando quem? – Sakura insistiu

- Naruto... E Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Me solta, Neji! – Sasuke urrou pela centésima vez – Eu vou arrebentar esse garçom desgraçado!

- Então vem, meu filho! – desafiou Naruto – Vem que eu termino de quebrar essa sua cara de canalha!

- Ninguém vai quebrar a cara de ninguém! – Neji exclamou – Pelo amor de Deus, Sasuke! Você está sangrando feio! Vamos embora daqui agora!

- Não antes de arrebentar esse filho da...

- Tá legal, já chega! – uma voz feminina exclamou. Era Harriet, a garçonete. Naruto se perguntou se a briga teria feito tanto estardalhaço para atrair a ruiva até ali.

- Cai fora, Harriet – Naruto gritou para ela – Ninguém vai me impedir de arrebentar a cara desse imbecil!

- Que diabos eu fiz pra você, seu maluco?! – indagou Sasuke

- Mexeu com a Sakura, mexeu comigo! – Naruto berrou em resposta

- Do que está falando? – o Uchiha perguntou, diminuindo o tom de voz. _De novo_ _Sakura_...

- Não se faça de besta! – o Uzumaki continuou – Sabe muito bem o que fez pra ela!

- Tudo bem, Naruto... Agora é sério. _Eu_ estou pedindo para parar.

Naruto procurou a dona da voz. Era Sakura.

- Sakura?! Não quer que eu quebre a cara desse animal pra você? – perguntou Naruto, decepcionado

- Acho que não é necessário... Por favor, não quero criar problemas para você. Vamos lá pra baixo comigo, Tenten e Hinata. Venha se acalmar...

- Espere um pouco, Haruno... Você disse "Hinata"? – Neji perguntou, surpreso. Até soltou Sasuke. Agora a multidão estava se dissipando, quando viram que a briga não tinha futuro. Naruto também havia sido libertado, mas Harriet estava atenta às reações do loiro.

- Não! – Tenten apareceu, de repente, ao lado de Sakura – Ela não disse "Hinata". Ela disse "Renata"... É a namorada do Naruto... Ela trabalha aqui também, não é Naruto?

- Não, não é não – a própria Hinata respondeu, colocando-se ao lado de Tenten. A Mitsashi olhou feio para a amiga.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – disse ela – Pedi para descer e se esconder! Nós daríamos um jeito de distrair seu primo!

- Não adiantaria, Tenten... Ele já viu você e Sakura e tenho certeza de que sabe que eu deveria estar na _sua_ casa...

- Gostaria que vocês parassem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui e me explicassem porque não estão na segurança da casa do detetive Wolfe – Neji pediu, sério. Parecia com raiva.

Tenten estremeceu. Estivera esperando uma chance para conversar com Neji e agora provavelmente ele deveria achá-la uma fugitiva, desvirtuadora de valores e mentirosa.

- Desculpe, primo - Hinata pediu, triste – Estou muito envergonhada. As meninas não têm culpa alguma. Eu... Eu as induzi a me trazerem a esta boate porque queria muito conhecer o lugar. Por favor, não conte ao papai.

Tenten e Sakura ficaram chocadas demais com a mentira de Hinata para desmenti-la. Ela parecia muito convicta do que estava falando e Neji aparentava ter acreditado. Seus olhos estreitaram-se e ele olhou decepcionado para a prima.

- Jamais... – ele começou a dizer e Tenten viu os olhos de Hinata se encherem de lágrimas – Jamais imaginei que você fosse capaz de tamanho desrespeito...

- Neji – Sasuke chamou, falando com dificuldade – Minha mandíbula está arrebentada... Precisamos ir embora.

- Agora você liga pra sua mandíbula arrebentada! – Neji gritou – Me deixe terminar com isso aqui!

- Vou esperar no carro – Sasuke resmungou e saiu pisando forte, trombando propositalmente em Naruto ao passar e observando Sakura pelo canto do olho. Ela parecia assustada e preocupada demais para se preocupar com a saída do Uchiha...

- Você enganou a todos... – Neji prosseguiu, mas desta vez foi Naruto que o interrompeu

- Faz um favor, cara! – ele disse, entredentes – Pare de falar como se fosse o pai dela! Ela não fez nada demais!

- Você não conhece o pai dela – Neji resmungou em resposta

- Tem razão, mas eu sei que _não é_ você. Então pare de humilhar a garota e dá o fora...

Neji refletiu por alguns instantes... Considerando que não gostava de brigar à toa e analisando o estrago que Naruto fizera em Sasuke, era mesmo mais saudável para ele ir embora. Suspirando, ele deu uma última olhada nos presentes e encaminhou-se para a escada.

- Conversaremos em casa – murmurou para Hinata ao passar por ela e, por fim, desceu.

Assim que Neji saiu, Hinata começou a chorar lenta, mas intensamente. Sakura e Tenten a abraçaram e Harriet murmurou que ia pegar um copo d'água com açúcar. Ninguém mais prestava atenção no grupo. Naruto ajudou as amigas a levarem Hinata até um pufe. Ele ainda estava de cabeça quente, mas ver a Hyuuga triste não produzia no Uzumaki uma sensação agradável. Era visível que estava arrependido de seu comportamento.

Talvez tanto quanto Tenten. A Mitsashi não parava de pensar que era tudo culpa dela. Hinata estaria literalmente ferrada quando seu pai soubesse. E Wolfe perderia toda sua credibilidade, pois se não conseguia controlar a própria sobrinha, quem dirá resolver um caso como o de Hizashi Hyuuga. Mas Tenten sabia que seu tio era muito capaz, assim como Hinata era totalmente inocente. Ela mentira para acobertar as amigas e a Mitsashi precisava consertar isso.

Imediatamente.

- Volto logo – ela disse rapidamente para Sakura e saiu correndo escada abaixo. Não sabia como abrira caminho entre as pessoas com tamanha rapidez, tampouco como estava conseguindo correr tão bem de salto alto.

Mas o importante é que alcançara a rua em tempo Record e Neji Hyuuga estava virando a esquina quando Tenten chamou por ele.

- EI! HYUUGAAAAAAAAAA! – ela gritou – NEJI! ESPERE, POR FAVOR!

O rapaz ouviu e parou de andar. Olhou para trás e viu a esbaforida Tenten correndo até ele. O que ela queria? Nada que dissesse poderia justificar o comportamento de Hinata, tampouco o dela própria e de Sakura também.

- Esperte... Arf... Por... Favor... Arf... – Tenten disse, sem fôlego, agora muito perto do Hyuuga. Neji aguardou enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego, a expressão fechada. Não pôde deixar de perceber como Tenten era mais linda ainda vista de perto. Mas estava chateado demais para se deixar levar pela beleza da moça.

- O que quer? – ele perguntou friamente

- Negociar... – a Mitsashi respondeu, ainda arfando um pouco

- Não há nada para...

- Por favor – Tenten pediu, colocando seu dedo indicador sob os lábios de Neji para silenciá-lo – Por favor, escute. Se ainda assim, depois de ouvir tudo, você não se convencer, deixo você ir embora. Mas antes escute. Por favor.

- Certo – concordou ele. A garota então abriu um meio sorriso e afastou sua mão do rosto do Hyuuga

- Por favor, não conte ao senhor Hyuuga que nos viu aqui esta noite.

- Não posso...

- Você prometeu ouvir! – Tenten bateu o pé e Neji silenciou de novo – Por favor...

- Ok. Mas não demore.

- Obrigada – Tenten suspirou – Bem, se você disser ao pai de Hinata, estará cometendo uma grande injustiça. A culpa... Não é dela. Ela mentiu.

- Como é?

- Hinata não convenceu nem a mim e nem Sakura – Tenten explicou – Foi tudo idéia minha. Eu arquitetei nossa ida à Timeout, e o mais importante, nossa fuga da casa de tio Ryan. Hinata mentiu porque quis nos proteger. Nós não achamos que algo fosse dar errado. Se tiver que culpar alguém. Culpe a mim. Hinata é inocente.

- Mas ainda assim...

- Eu sei, ela não pediu permissão ao pai! Eu concordo que foi imprudente, mas a culpa é toda minha. Eu a convenci.

- Mas ela poderia ter resistido – Neji insistiu – Ela poderia ter dito "não". Em respeito ao pai.

- Ah... Então é isso... – Tenten refletiu, abandonando o sentimento de culpa por indignação – Explique uma coisa, Hyuuga... Por que _você_ tem toda a liberdade do mundo para sair quando quiser, para onde quiser, e Hinata e Hanabi não?

- Eu... – Neji começou, mas não continuou. Pensou que estava prestes a descobrir como Sasuke se sentiu ao levar um sermão da Mitsashi.

- Você nada! – prosseguiu ela – O nome disso é machismo! Esse maldito costume medieval já não funciona há muito tempo, meu filho! Hinata não fez nada demais! Ela dançou, se divertiu, conversou, e pela primeira vez eu vi alegria de verdade nos olhos dela desde que chegou aqui! Você não acha justo deixar sua prima se divertir um pouco? Conviver com outras pessoas? Sair de quatro paredes?

Neji não respondeu. Que mulher faladeira! E ela parecia tão convicta do que estava dizendo!

- Homens... – Tenten suspirou – Ah, quer saber? Se você quiser, vá e conte a seu tio. Eu não ligo mais. Mas que fique claro que eu mesma vou lá e digo tudo que acabei de dizer de novo, na cara dele. Eu odeio machismo e...

- Não será necessário – interrompeu Neji. Já estava ficando com dor de cabeça...

- Não? – Tenten repetiu, amenizando sua expressão, os lábios recurvados num leve sorriso

- Não. – Neji concordou – Apesar de continuar achando uma atitude imprudente da parte de minha prima, mesmo que tenha sido idéia _sua_, acho que... Não faz mal deixar ela se divertir um pouco. Sabe, eu não havia encarado as coisas por essa perspectiva.

- Ufa... – disse Tenten, agora sorrindo abertamente – Obrigada. Eu... Prometo que não vai se repetir. Mas sabe... Somos todos jovens e jovens fazem loucuras. Vai me dizer que nunca fez uma besteira na vida?

- Eu...

- Ah não! Não precisa me contar! – Tenten explicou, rindo – É só uma forma de dizer, entende?

- Tudo bem.

Ficaram, então, em silêncio. Um vento frio varreu a noite e Tenten cruzou os braços para se proteger. Ela olhou para Neji e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o olhar do Hyuuga sobre si. Ele a observava de forma avaliadora, e Tenten não pode deixar de se sentir satisfeita. Era bom que ele a notasse melhor.

- Bom, já que resolvemos tudo, vou entrar – ela disse, por fim – Está bem frio aqui fora.

- É, eu também vou indo – concordou Neji – Sasuke está com a mandíbula quebrada e está sangrando. Briga estranha, não? Não entendi nada... Garçom maluco...

- Ele é meu amigo e, bem, é uma longa história. Talvez eu te explique dia desses... Mas você me dá a sua palavra de que não vai contar _nada_ a seu tio?

- Claro. Desde que não se repita.

- Não vai. Eu lhe dou minha palavra, como já disse – Tenten sorriu – Bem, Hyuuga... Até a escola, então.

- Até – Neji disse, sorrindo de leve. Acenou e seguiu por seu caminho.

Tenten o observou até ele sumir na esquina. Suspirou fundo e sorriu abertamente. Foram dois coelhos numa cajadada só... Aparentemente livrou Hinata de uma enrascada e melhorou sua reputação com Neji Hyuuga.

- Eu sou demais... – Tenten não pode deixar de dizer para si mesma enquanto voltava para a Timeout.

Lá dentro, encontrou Sakura sozinha no primeiro andar mesmo. Procurou por Naruto e Hinata, mas não os encontrou. Reparou ainda que a música que tocava não era mais agitada como as outras, e sim lenta e romântica.

- Onde você estava? – Sakura lhe perguntou assim que se aproximou da amiga

- Fui falar com o gato...

- Com quem?

- Com Neji! – Tenten exclamou, impaciente – Que outro gato poderia ser? Sasuke Uchiha Mandíbula Quebrada?

- Ele está com a mandíbula quebrada? Você o viu? – perguntou Sakura com certo desespero

- Não acredito que está preocupada com ele... – Tenten comentou – Ele merecia umas porradas por te tratar mal. Apoio Naruto totalmente. Ah! E por falar em Naruto... – Tenten assumiu um tom malicioso – Onde estão ele e Hinata?

Sakura apenas sorriu em resposta e indicou uma direção em frente com a cabeça. Tenten distinguiu entre algumas pessoas na pista de dança um casal que dançava a música romântica. Ela não conseguia ver a moça, mas o cabelo loiro espetado do rapaz só poderia ser de Naruto.

- Como isso aconteceu? Eles ficaram? Que saco! Eu perdi! Queria tanto ter juntado os dois...! – Tenten exclamou, decepcionada

- Calma sua louca... Eles não ficaram – explicou Sakura – Hinata estava muito tensa com a história do primo e Naruto se arrependeu de ter arrumado a confusão com Sasuke. Então o 3OH!3 começou a tocar essa música romântica e Naruto chamou Hinata para dançar.

- Que gracinha... – Tenten comentou, feliz, analisando o casal – É a primeira vez que venho na Timeout, não fico com ninguém e me sinto feliz! Olha pra eles dois! Eles não combinam? Não são uma gracinha juntos?

- São sim... – Sakura concordou, feliz também. Mas sua expressão denunciava certa tristeza enquanto ela encarava o chão.

- O que você tem, mulher? – Tenten perguntou, abraçando a amiga – É por causa da briga? Não gostou que Naruto arrebentou a cara do Uchiha?

- Não muito... – confessou Sakura – Eu sei que Naruto disse que faria isso, mas não achei que fosse _mesmo_ capaz... No fundo, sinto que Sasuke mereceu. Mas não gosto de saber que foi por minha causa. O que ele vai pensar de mim agora?

- Talvez ele aprenda com a dor – Tenten refletiu – Talvez ele finalmente compreenda que você é uma pessoa legal e por isso seus amigos te defendem tanto.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Quem sabe... Mas não transforme isso em uma esperança para depois não se magoar, entendeu?

- Sim senhora... – Sakura concordou, mais animada – E então? Convenceu seu gato a não contar para o tio?

- Minha filha, está falando com uma manipuladora profissional! – exclamou Tenten e Sakura riu enquanto ouvia a amiga contar o pequeno diálogo que tivera com Neji.

Pouco depois Naruto e Hinata voltaram da pista de dança. Ele disse que precisava voltar ao trabalho e piscou para a Hyuuga antes de sumir atrás do balcão. Bem mais calma, Hinata contou às amigas como fora maravilhoso dançar com Naruto, e sua felicidade aumentou mais ainda quando Tenten lhe disse que convencera Neji a guardar segredo.

Depois, elas mergulharam em uma animada conversa sobre outros possíveis lugares que poderiam visitar em Londres, desta vez pedindo autorização ao pai de Hinata. Quando o relógio marcava quase duas horas da manhã, o celular de Tenten vibrou.

- Ih, é tio Ryan – ela disse, indicando o visor do aparelho – Vou ao banheiro. Aqui está impossível...

- Sakura? – Hinata chamou depois que Tenten saiu

- Hum?

- Eu estive pensando... O-O que v-você acha que pode ter trazido Sasuke e Neji até a-aqui? – a Hyuuga perguntou timidamente

- Que quer dizer Hinata? – Sakura perguntou de volta, confusa – Talvez o mesmo motivo porque _nós_ viemos, certo? Dançar, conversar, coisas assim.

- Poderia ser – Hinata disse – Se isso combinasse com eles. Neji não gosta muito de lugares assim. E eu comentei que ele saía pouquíssimo lá em Konoha.

- Talvez ele quis inovar, como você – Sakura sugeriu

- É, talvez...

- Está pensando em algo? – Sakura perguntou, agora curiosa

- B-Bem... É-É que... Ontem... Tenten estava comentando conosco sobre vir aqui hoje, lembra?

- Sim, sim... Repassando o plano pela centésima vez. O que tem?

- S-Sasuke passou por nós n-neste momento... – Hinata explicou – E tive quase certeza de que ouviu o que falávamos.

- Acha que foi por isso que ele veio aqui hoje? Por que nós estaríamos aqui?

- Faz sentido para mim...

- Mas não pra mim... – Sakura confessou

- É-É que e-ele anda olhando estranho pra v-você... – Hinata explicou

- Pra mim? Agora estou mais confusa ainda!

- Acho que e-ele sente falta d-dos seus cumprimentos.

- Será?

Mas Hinata não teve tempo de responder, pois naquele momento Tenten voltou, toda descabelada, o rosto manchado de vermelho.

- Estamos ferradas! – ela exclamou, o desespero estampado no rosto

- O que foi? – Naruto perguntou, aparecendo naquele instante acompanhado de Harriet – Deu pra ouvir sua exclamação lá do outro lado do balcão, Tenten. Que aconteceu?

- Tio Ryan... – ela conseguiu dizer, arfando profundamente

- Ele descobriu que estamos aqui? – Sakura perguntou, já em pânico

- Não... Ainda não... Mas está a um passo disso – a Mitsashi revelou

- Ele está vindo pra cá? – sugeriu Naruto

- Pior... Ele está indo pra casa...

- O QUÊ? – Sakura exclamou – Ele não disse que ia ligar pra saber se estávamos dormindo?!

- Pois é! Mas a reunião acabou mais "cedo" do que o planejado e ele já está voltando! – Tenten explicou – E estamos muito ferradas! Ele está a caminho de casa e nunca chegaremos a tempo de metrô!

- Eu levo vocês! – Naruto se ofereceu, já arrancando o avental, mas Harriet o impediu

- De jeito nenhum – ela disse, ignorando o olhar feio do Uzumaki – Seu pai não está aqui hoje e você deve ficar, como filho dele e segundo maior representante da boate. Eu levo as garotas.

- Tudo bem pra vocês? – perguntou Naruto às garotas. Elas concordaram.

- Ok – Harriet disse – Vou lá fora preparar meu carro. Pra que lado vocês moram?

- Norte – Tenten respondeu

- Certo. Não demorem. – a garçonete disse e saiu, atirando seu avental do rosto de Naruto

- Que chato vocês terem que ir embora assim... – o loiro lamentou

- Também acho, mas é uma questão de vida ou morte – Tenten disse – Precisamos ir, amigo – e ela deu um abraço apertado em Naruto – Até mais!

- Tchau, Naruto! – disse Sakura, imitando Tenten e abraçando o loiro – A gente se vê dia desses...

- Certo, mas não demorem pra voltar a me visitar! Ei, Hinata! Você vai embora sem me dar um abraço?

A Hyuuga ficou totalmente vermelha, mas abraçou o Uzumaki. Ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e sorriu.

- Quero dançar com você de novo! – ele exclamou – Você dança muito bem!

- O-Obrigada... – Hinata conseguiu sussurrar em resposta

- Legal gente... Vocês vão se ver de novo... – Tenten falou, puxando Hinata – Tchau Naruto!

E depois de um último aceno do loiro as três amigas voaram para fora da boate. Harriet buzinou para elas de dentro de um New Beatle azul escuro.

- Quanto tempo temos até tio Ryan voltar? – perguntou Sakura indo para o carro

- Uns vinte minutos eu acho – Tenten respondeu enquanto adentrava o veículo

- Dá tempo – Harriet lhes assegurou e depois de todas colocarem o cinto de segurança, ela deu partida, acelerando loucamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Harriet, valeu mesmo! – Tenten exclamou, já em casa, assim que saiu do carro – Você fez a viajem em tempo Record! Se não fosse você...

- Tá, tá, já entendi! – Harriet interrompeu – De nada, tudo bem. Agora vai antes que seu tio chegue.

- Tudo bem. Mas valeu mesmo! – a Mitsashi repetiu, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo

- É, obrigada – Sakura agradeceu rapidamente

- Obrigada senhorita Sheldrake – disse Hinata

- De nada, garotas – a garçonete sorriu – Agora vão e terminem de salvar suas vidas. Nos vemos dia desses.

- Espero que sim! Faça uma boa viajem de volta! – Tenten desejou. Harriet acenou uma vez, ainda sorrindo, e deu partida no carro, manobrando e seguindo pela estrada.

- Ufa... – disse Sakura enquanto ela e as amigas subiam pelo gramado da casa de Wolfe – Essa foi por pouco...

- Exatamente – Tenten concordou – Se não fosse a _Harriet_...

- Não começa... – Sakura avisou

- Você tem que admitir que ela foi legal – disse Tenten

- Tá legal, ela foi! – Sakura levantou os braços, rendendo-se.

Tenten e Hinata riram, enquanto lembravam-se da noite maravilhosa e cheia de surpresas que tiveram. Fora, de fato, uma noite de plebeu para a Hyuuga. Mas seria totalmente inesquecível. Principalmente por causa de um par de olhos azuis em especial...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ei gente!!!**

**Que bom estar de volta! Estamos muito felizes!!! Já fazia um booom tempo hein? Esperamos sinceramente que nos perdoem pela demora. Mas pelo menos avisamos que poderia não ser rápido né... Mas não pensem que nos esquecemos de vocês! Isso nunca! Inclusive agradecemos imensamente a paciência e o carinho por não terem desistido de acompanhar a fic!**

**Esse cap foi muito mais light que o anterior, não foi? Mas esperamos que tenham gostado da aventura das meninas na boate. O próximo cap, que também não sabemos quando sai (INFELIZMENTE) vem com muito mais emoção o clima de mistério volta! Nós garantimos!**

**Shii Sensei, sua personagem apareceu, mesmo que rapidamente! Esperamos que tenha gostado! Mas calma que não pára por aí... Qual coisa nos mande um e-mail!**

**Às demais queridas leitoras, agradecemos muito pelas reviews do cap anterior e esperamos receber muitos comentários, sim? Hehehe! Quem sabe o próximo cap ñ sai mais rápido... Hum? ;D**

**É sério, vamos nos esforçar para sair mais rapidinho!**

**Ah! E quanto a fic MCI – Sasuke Version, por enquanto está difícil para a Debby Uchiha continuar. Tudo por causa do adiamento do ENEM. Mas pelo menos conseguimos atualizar essa, e POR VOCÊS! Mas ela não desistiu da fic e assim que der ela continuará, certo?**

**Amamos vocês! E muito obrigada por colaborarem com as denúncias de plágio! OBRIGADA MESMO! E se puderem, verifiquem seus e-mails, pois nós respondemos todas as reviews possíveis!**

**Não deixem de acompanhar, certo?**

**Muitos beijos e tenham uma boa semana!**

**Irmãs Uchiha!**

**n.n**


	7. Quebra cabeça

**Ei gente!**

**REVIEWS RESPONDIDA****S NO FINAL! CONFIRAM!**

**Capítulo 5: Quebra-cabeça**

_Domingo, 22h45min._

_Dublin, Irlanda._

As ruas do maior bairro nobre de Dublin normalmente ficavam vazias àquela hora da noite. Mas aquela não era uma noite comum. Não pelo menos para o homem de cabelos ruivos chamativos que passava por ali, olhando o céu pouco estrelado da cidade.

"_Obedientia Civium Urbis Felicitas__", _ele pensou, recitando mentalmente o lema da cidade, em latim, sorrindo ironicamente para si mesmo. "_Feliz a cidade onde os cidadãos obedecem_". Mas Nagato Pain era uma exceção. Londrino de nascimento, só se mudara para a Irlanda para cuidar dos negócios e para fugir de certos acontecimentos que o atormentaram há quase 10 anos. E ele não era de obedecer às regras.

"_Mas isso não é um problema agora_", refletiu. Com 27 anos, era mais rico, mais forte e mais corajoso. Não precisava ter medo de nada. Não mais.

Olhou para o Rolex de ouro em seu pulso. Ainda eram 22h47min. "_Ótimo_", pensou, aborrecido, "_Mais quinze minutos sem fazer nada_". Cansado de ficar vagando pelas ruas sem nada significativo para fazer, sentou num banco de uma praça completamente vazia que dava acesso à rua que levava ao centro da cidade.

Naquela tarde, algo estranho havia acontecido. Às 15 horas, o detestável celular que ele era obrigado a carregar - porque era um dos grandes executivos de uma empresa de marketing - começara a tocar uma musiquinha irritante, indicando que Pain tinha uma mensagem.

Com a repulsa característica que tinha ao pegar o celular ou qualquer outro aparelho eletrônico (Nagato detestava não só a tecnologia, mas também qualquer coisa movida a energia elétrica), ele abriu a mensagem.

A primeira linha informava o número: "_Privado"_.

A segunda linha, a hora em que ele recebera a mensagem: "_15 horas, 0 minutos e 2 segundos."_

A terceira linha: "_Você vai morrer em 8 horas"_.

Lembrar daquela mensagem ridícula o fazia rir. Só não a olhava novamente porque não queria pegar o celular. Mas aquilo era certamente uma estupidez, uma pegadinha bem elaborada... Paga pegar um otário, certamente. E ele não era um otário. Nagato Pain era mais do que desconfiado. Chegava a ser cético.

Há algumas semanas, ele se lembrava de ter amaldiçoado o celular novamente e, ao atender, dar de cara com uma notícia estranha. Um sujeito chamado Obito Uchiha (que provavelmente nem existia, devia ser apenas um moleque com voz demasiadamente adulta) disse ser da Scotland Yard (até parece) e disse que Pain poderia estar correndo risco de morte, levando em conta que outros membros da Akatsuki haviam sido mortos. Por isso, o tal Uchiha ofereceu proteção para ele. Num primeiro momento, Nagato se irritou tanto que desligou o telefone na cara dele. Mas o idiota era insistente e ligou outras duas vezes. No fim, Pain negou a proteção idiota que a "Scotland Yard" estava lhe oferecendo.

Normalmente, Pain estaria em casa àquela hora, na frente da lareira, tomando vinho e ouvindo um vinil qualquer do U2. Mas depois da mensagem, ele resolvera testar. Gostava de desafios. Queria provar para si mesmo que não estava correndo perigo algum, e que não havia porque se preocupar.

Ele sabia que os outros membros da Akatsuki só morreram por serem grandes membros. Aquela empresa tivera muitos inimigos, atualmente poderosíssimos, que poderiam estar desejando vingança.

Madara Uchiha. "_Ele era um criminoso, merecia morrer. De outra forma, talvez, mas explodido está bom. E foi ele quem colocou toda a empresa nessa enrascada..."_

Hizashi Hyuuga. "_Fácil_", sorriu Nagato, "_ele foi um dos fundadores_.".

Sasori Akasuna. "_Huum..._", pensou, "_Se conheço algo sobre máfia, sei que eles detestam traidores. Akasuna foi o primeiro a sair, acho. Na verdade, nem me lembro direito..._"

Os outros membros, então, pela lógica, não corriam perigo. Talvez Hiashi Hyuuga e Fugaku Uchiha, que eram os outros membros principais. "_Que polícia idiota... Ah, é claro que são idiotas... Sequer são a Scotland Yard_."

Nagato se assustou ao ouvir um barulhinho suave vindo de seu relógio, indicando que eram 23 horas.

Ele se levantou, olhou para os lados.

Sorriu.

"_Aquilo era mesmo uma grande palhaç..._"

Seu corpo caiu no chão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagato Pain abriu os olhos. Sentiu seu corpo tremer. Estava com medo. Ainda não entendera como conseguiram rendê-lo naquela praça vazia, onde qualquer movimento seria percebido por seus olhos atentos. Quem estava, afinal, atrás dele?

"_Não estou com medo_", pensou, tentando se convencer, seus olhos cinzentos correndo para cá e para lá. Não conhecia aquele lugar. Na verdade, mal dava para ver alguma coisa ali. Ele só conseguiu perceber, com a noção de espaço que tinha, que estava no centro de algum lugar com paredes irregulares.

Fora um idiota. Não devia sair andando por Dublin àquela hora, depois de ter recebido dois avisos e...

"_NÃO!_",ele gritou em seus pensamentos. Não podia deixar a sanidade de lado. Não podia fazer parte daquela loucura. Simplesmente não podia.

Seu corpo estava entorpecido. Provavelmente devido ao choque que teve ao cair. Notou que estava sentado em uma cadeira. Nagato tentou se levantar.

E então percebeu que estava preso.

Pain olhou para baixo. Viu que seu corpo está preso por ligas de couro: seu peito, seus pulsos e tornozelos. Bateu os pés no chão, como se fosse ajudar a se livrar das ligas que o prendiam ali.

Só então começou a perceber os detalhes. Havia um cheiro de sal ali, e as paredes tinham formas irregulares e estranhas.

Ele se sentia desconfortável em suas roupas, como se estivessem mais volumosas ou algo do tipo. Ao olhar para suas pernas, percebeu que sua calça estava rasgada até os joelhos na perna esquerda, e havia ali uma pequena placa de algum material que parecia metálico, com fios que saiam dela. A direita parecia normal. Ele não conseguia ver sentido algum naquilo. Seus cabelos estavam envoltos por algo macio, mas ele não sabia dizer o que era. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, parecia haver algo estranhamente pesado em sua cabeça. Havia algo molhado ali também.

Nagato sentiu que alguma coisa escorria pelo seu rosto e trilhou caminho por sua face, chegando até a boca. Com medo, ele provou o líquido. Parecia suor, mas era mais concentrado... Talvez água com sal. Fazia sentido. Devia ser dali que o cheiro estava saindo.

De repente, um barulho parecido com o de uma porta se abrindo encheu o lugar e ecoou repetidas vezes. Pain sentiu seu corpo tremer mais um pouco. Alguém se aproximava dele. Ouviu uma risada baixa, mais ao longe.

A pessoa que se aproximou trazia algo na mão. Segundos depois, Nagato descobriu que era um capuz negro – e o lugar já bem escuro ficou mais negro ainda.

Foi quando sentiu a dor.

A onda de choque percorreu seu corpo numa velocidade incrível, mas a dor era tão imensa que parecia demorar séculos pra passar cada parte de seu corpo. Gritou, mas isso não o ajudou em nada. Ele perdeu a consciência, mas a dor ainda estava ali. De alguma forma, ele sabia disso.

Parou de repente.

Outra onda de choque veio.

E tudo pareceu mais negro ainda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 06h15min_

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Laboratório da New Scotland Yard._

Adam Ross andava nervosamente pelo laboratório. Naquela manhã, ele assumiria o cargo de professor que estava vago na LFE. Professor-espião, na verdade, considerando que o objetivo seria recolher informações para a polícia sem que ninguém percebesse.

- Minha nossa, Adam, _o que é isso_ que você está usando? – disse uma voz atrás dele.

Adam se virou e deu de cara com Suzumiya, a analista de DNA do laboratório. Ela o encarava com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- O que? Tem algo errado em mim? – perguntou ele, ansioso

- Oh, sim, com certeza tem! Que roupa é essa?

Adam olhou para si mesmo. O que havia de errado com _suéter e gravata_?

- O que há de errado com suéter e gravata? – Adam disse, aterrorizado

- Você parece um nerd obcecado, e não um professor. Tente parecer, pelo menos na aparência, descontraído. Tire essa camiseta de dentro da calça, pelo amor de Deus, não use esse suéter. A gravata pode ficar. Graças a Deus você teve a decência de usar tênis comum. – instruiu Suzumiya.

- Ótimo. Agora parece que eu vou para um evento social. – reclamou Adam.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Helena, assistente de Adam, chegando de repente

- Hoje é o primeiro dia de Adam da LFE. – explicou Suzumiya

- Não parece um professor – comentou Helena – Espere... Dobre as mangas da camisa. Não até os cotovelos! Isso. Agora, só falta uma coisa.. – ela disse, remexendo em sua bolsa – Achei! – Helena tirou da bolsa óculos de grau discretos de armação preta.

- Pra que isso? – Adam perguntou

- Para dar um ar mais intelectual. – replicou Helena

- Eu tenho ar intelectual! – disse Adam. Helena e Suzumiya trocaram olhares. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu uso isso – Adam colocou os óculos no rosto, de má vontade

- Ficou perfeito! – exclamou Suzumiya. Helena olhou vitoriosa para Adam

- Perfeito? Não estou enxergando _NADA_! – exclamou Adam

- Claro, tem grau aí. É melhor se acostumar. – disse Helena

- Tá... Ei, aquela é a Blaise? – perguntou Adam, apontando para uma moça que passava apressada pelo corredor.

- É sim – respondeu Suzumiya - Ei, Blaise!

Blaise parou de andar e seguiu apressadamente na direção de Adam e das garotas.

- Ah, eu realmente queria falar com vocês, meninas. Adam, seja o que for, fale depressa – disse a promotora sem rodeios.

- Eu estou indo para a LFE. – disse ele

- Ótimo.

- Por favor, eu não posso fazer isso! Deixe que uma delas vá!!!– pediu Adam olhando desesperadamente para Blaise

- Nada disso, Adam. Você disse que queria mais trabalho de campo, então essa é a sua oportunidade. – replicou Blaise – Meninas, temos outro corpo. Juntem suas coisas rapidamente e desçam em 5 minutos.

- Outro corpo? – repetiu Suzumiya, assustada

- Sim. Chamem a Blair, por favor. Mais detalhes no carro. Boa sorte, Adam. – Blaise saiu andando antes que Adam pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Ótimo – lamentou ele

- Você vai se dar bem, professor... Qual vai ser o seu nome? Quero dizer, você não vai poder usar seu nome de verdade.... – disse Suzumiya

- Bem... Meu nome vai ser Ross Adams... – respondeu Adam sem olhar para as duas garotas na sua frente

- Mas seu nome não é Adam R... Aaaaah... Uau, Adam. _Muito_ criativo – Helena riu, irônica

- Você não tinha uma coisa melhor, não? – perguntou Suzumiya

-Tentei fazer uma série de anagramas, mas ficaram ridículos. Eu pensei em outros nomes, mas não eram piores ainda. Exceto um... Era um ótimo nome, já que eu sou um espião... Mas eu deixei de lado – ele respondeu, se virando rapidamente e começando a caminhar

-E que nome seria esse? – perguntou Helena para as costas de Adam. Ele parou de andar, se virou para as colegas e disse, com um sorriso:

-Bond... James Bond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 06h20min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Casa de Ryan Wolf._

Tenten Mitsashi mexia distraidamente seu cereal enquanto tentava entender pela milésima vez a série de acontecimentos estranhos que haviam entrado em sua vida. Ela repetia mentalmente aquilo que já estava cansada de pensar, mas que ainda assim não fazia muito sentido. Primeiro, ela encontrara um professor _morto_ em sua própria escola. Segundo, ela fora _interrogada_. Terceiro, um rapaz lindo surgira e mexera com o coração da Mitsashi como nenhum outro havia feito até então... E o pai desse mesmo rapaz morrera pouco mais de um mês atrás em uma misteriosa explosão, que foi sucedida por outra, porém a vítima era um prisioneiro perigosíssimo.

"_Ufa"..._ – Tenten suspirou – _"Vou acabar ficando louca... Mas é como se tudo isso estivesse me... Chamando... É como se realmente fosse para eu me intrometer, viver isso tudo. Mas assim vou contrariar tudo que tio Ryan me recomendou..."_

Tenten sorriu.

"_Como se eu não o tivesse contrariado antes..."_

Tenten levou uma colher cheia de cereal à boca. Enquanto mastigava, pensou como era espantoso também o fato do tempo ter passado tão rápido. Já estavam na segunda semana de outubro e ela nem percebera...

A garota então ouviu um barulho vindo das escadas, que a despertou de seus pensamentos. Virou-se para olhar: era Sakura, que avançou para a cozinha a passos lentos. Ao se aproximar de Tenten, puxou uma cadeira ao lado da amiga e se largou lá, visivelmente cansada.

- Bom dia... – Sakura disse em meio a um bocejo

- Noite difícil? – Tenten perguntou, comendo mais um bocado de cereal

- Sonhei muito... – respondeu Sakura – Na verdade, acho que foi mais um pesadelo... Veja bem, nós estávamos na Timeout, e eu revivi aquela cena do Naruto batendo no Sasuke...

- Isso foi muito irado! Fazia tempo que não tinha uma noite tão emocionante na Timeout. E aquele gato do Hyuuga... Ai meu Deus! – Tenten exclamou empolgada, de boca cheia. Sakura fez cara feia para ela, irritada com a interrupção e a Mitsashi achou melhor conter seus comentários. Por hora.

- Então, de repente o Sai surgiu do nada e começou a bater no Sasuke também até ele cair no chão, e aí...

- E aí? – Tenten repetiu, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

- A boate sumiu e se transformou em uma sauna... E... Sasuke se transformou em Sasori... Morto no chão... – Sakura respondeu com a expressão fechada. Tenten largou a colher e acariciou a mão da amiga.

- Sei que é difícil superar – ela disse – Mas nós vamos conseguir. Quando isso tudo acabar, vamos lembrar esses acontecimentos e vai ser difícil de acreditar que aconteceu com a gente.

- Isso tudo... – Sakura repetiu – Você acha que tem mais?

- Sakura... – suspirou Tenten – É visível que sim. Hizashi Hyuuga, Madara Uchiha e Sasori... Foram só os primeiros. Eu tenho certeza de que essas mortes têm alguma ligação e que não param por aí.

Sakura ia retrucar, mas naquele instante algo começou a vibrar na mesa. Tenten esticou o pescoço e viu que era o celular de Ryan Wolfe, que estava logo atrás da fruteira junto com o distintivo e a arma do tio. A garota pegou o aparelho e analisou o visor, que dizia: _"Obito Uchiha chamando"._

- É o Obito – Tenten falou para Sakura, que a encarava com um olhar curioso – Tio Ryan já levantou?

- Ainda não – Sakura respondeu, agora desconfiada – Você não está pensando em... Atender. Está?

- Ora, Sakura... – disse Tenten mirando o pequeno celular que vibrava insistentemente em sua mão – Vou ser jornalista. Jornalistas gostam de escrever. Jornalistas devem ser sucintos em suas matérias.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Eu posso ser sucinta e anotar um recado – Tenten falou rapidamente, abrindo o celular antes que Sakura pudesse impedi-la.

E antes mesmo que Tenten pudesse dizer "alô", a voz de Obito Uchiha encheu seus ouvidos, carregada de urgência.

_- Ryan. Você precisa vir logo. Estou no aterro sanitário, Ryan! No aterro! E adivinha o que me trás a um lugar tão desprezível? Um corpo, é claro. Mais um deles, Wolfe, mais um da Akatsuki. Nagato Pain. Aquele que morava na Irlanda e que negou nossa proteção. O corpo está... Nojento. Não sei descrever, por isso você precisa vir logo!_

Tenten não conseguia respirar direito. Ouvira com perfeição todas as palavras de Obito e algumas delas ecoavam em sua mente repetidamente. _Aterro. Corpo. Akatsuki. Nagato Pain. Nojento._

_- Ryan?! Ryan?!_ – Obito gritava no telefone, mas Tenten era incapaz de responder. Limitava-se em olhar horrorizada para Sakura, sem saber se fizera bem ou mal em atender ao telefone do tio. A amiga a encarava de volta, preocupada.

- Diga alguma coisa, Tenten! – a Haruno sussurrou, com urgência

_- Que merda, Wolfe! Dá pra responder?!_ – exclamou Obito

- A-Aqui é a Tenten... – a garota por fim conseguiu falar, estranhando seu próprio tom de voz. O outro lado da linha ficou mudo de repente, mas só por alguns segundos.

_- Tenten?_ – Obito repetiu, espantado – _Tenten?! Quer dizer, a Tenten sobrinha do Ryan?_

- S-Sim... Eu mesma.

_- Mas que merda que eu fiz!_ – disse Obito, desesperado – _Caramba, Tenten! Por que você não falou que era você? Acabei de te revelar informações confidenciais! Seu tio vai me matar! Mas onde diabos ele está?_

- Tio Ryan está dormindo! E eu ia dizer "alô"! – defendeu-se Tenten, agora mais consciente de seus atos – Mas você começou a gritar coisas que não fizeram sentido nenhum para mim! Que história é essa de aterro?

_- Espera... Você disse que não entendeu o que eu falei?_ – Obito perguntou, a voz se acalmando

- Claro que não! – Tenten respondeu, sorrindo e piscando para Sakura. A Haruno ardia de curiosidade para saber o que a amiga estava aprontando... - Você gritou tudo em cima de mim feito um doido! Mas se quiser, pode repetir e eu direi a tio Ryan. Você disse que eram informações confidenciais?

_- Sim, são. Mas não se preocupe_ – Obito apressou-se em dizer – _Eu digo pessoalmente a seu tio. E... Bom... Diga apenas que liguei e que ele deve vir imediatamente ao aterro sanitário da cidade, entendido?_

- Sim senhor! – Tenten exclamou inocentemente. Sakura franziu o cenho para a amiga, transbordando desconfiança.

_- E, mais uma coisa Tenten... Mesmo que você não tenha entendido o que lhe falei, não repita a ninguém o que ouviu, certo? E, por favor, pelo bem da minha garganta, não diga a Ryan que eu despejei as informações em você SEM SABER que era você, sim? Pode fazer isso?_

- Claro que sim, tio Obito... Não esquenta.

_- Certo, obrigado querida. Confio em você. Peça a seu tio para vir com urgência. Até mais._

O telefone ficou mudo.

- O que ele te disse? – Sakura perguntou, encarando a amiga. Tenten parecia estar em uma profunda reflexão e desatenta ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Então Ryan Wolfe entrou na cozinha, praticamente pronto para ir trabalhar. Seus belos olhos verdes traziam feias olheiras contornando-os e seu rosto estava inchado. Visivelmente, Wolfe trabalhara muito e dormira pouco.

- Olá garotas... – ele cumprimentou com a voz rouca e carregada de sono

- Também teve uma noite difícil, tio Ryan? – Tenten perguntou inocentemente, voltando a si em um segundo – Sakura também não dormiu bem.

- Pois é... – Wolfe respondeu distraidamente, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura e esfregando os olhos – Precisei ler... Umas coisas... – Foi então que Wolfe notou que Tenten estava com seu celular na mão – Ei mocinha... Que pensa que está fazendo com meu celular?

- Ah! – Tenten fez falso tom de surpresa, estendendo o celular para o tio – Você o deixou na mesa da cozinha, junto com seu distintivo e seu revólver, tio Ryan. Foi muita irresponsabilidade de sua parte.

- Certo, fui descuidado e estava cansado – Wolfe revirou os olhos – Agora vá direto ao ponto. O que estava fazendo com meu celular?

- Obito acabou de ligar para você. Disse que era urgente.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Wolfe, ficando alerta imediatamente. Ele pegou o celular e consultou a duração da chamada. Dois minutos e três segundos – E o que ele disse?

- Que era para você ir imediatamente para o aterro sanitário da cidade. Aparentemente houve um crime lá.

- Um crime? – repetiu Ryan, pondo-se de pé – Ele especificou o tipo de crime?

- Claro que não – Tenten disse, fechando a cara para o tio – Você não deixa eles falarem nada para mim, e quando Obito viu que era eu, foi super sucinto.

- Bom saber... – Wolfe disse, tomando a direção da porta de casa. Tenten e Sakura o seguiram.

- Tio Ryan, você não vai ao menos tomar café? – Sakura perguntou

- Obito disse que era urgente, então meu café pode esperar – Wolfe respondeu enquanto calçava os sapatos. Em seguida deu um beijo na bochecha de Tenten e na de Sakura – Não se metam em confusão. E liguem se precisarem.

Com um último aceno, Wolfe tomou o caminho da garagem.

Tenten fechou a porta e suspirou, ainda tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- Certo – disse Sakura, encarando a amiga seriamente – Agora me diz: o que _exatamente_ Obito contou a você? Ele achou que você fosse o tio Ryan, não é?

- Sakura... Você não faz idéia do tamanho do quebra-cabeça que temos em mãos – Tenten disse, ignorando a pergunta da amiga – Mas hoje conseguimos importantes peças para completá-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 06h43min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

Àquela hora da manhã, poucos alunos freqüentavam os imensos jardins da London Further Education. Era consideravelmente cedo, mas Tenten optara por chegar ao colégio alguns minutos antes do normal para poder discutir alguns assuntos com Sakura e Hinata.  
À pedido da Mitsashi, a Hyuuga também chegara mais cedo, e as três encontravam-se sentadas em um banco da praça circular em frente ao prédio onde Tenten e Hinata assistiriam a primeira aula. A aula que seria de Sasori.

As garotas vinham se perguntando quem e como seria o novo professor de Tecnologia da Comunicação, mas no momento estavam chocadas demais para pensar no substituto de Sasori. Tenten acabara de contar às amigas o que Obito lhe dissera pelo telefone. Ela entendia perfeitamente a mudez e o assombro de Sakura e Hinata. A própria Mitsashi tivera a mesma reação quando ouviu as palavras de Obito. Mas seu instinto investigativo a fizera recuperar-se mais rápido do que as amigas.

- E então gente? – Tenten falou, meio impaciente. Faltavam dez minutos para as sete horas, e mesmo que o sinal só fosse tocar meia hora depois, elas não podiam perder tempo. Tenten tinha muito o que falar.

- E-Eu... Não sei o que dizer – Sakura disse num fiapo de voz

- N-Nem eu... – disse Hinata, mais pálida que o comum

- Ah gente, vamos lá! – exclamou Tenten – Eu também fiquei em choque, mas agora já passou, né?

- Tenten... Nos dê um tempo para digerir tudo isso! Um cara foi assassinado no aterro da cidade! E Obito disse "mais um deles", não foi? – Sakura disse – Você... Você tinha razão... As mortes... Elas têm uma ligação!

- Bem, Sakura... Primeiro: um cara foi _encontrado morto_ no aterro da cidade. Segundo: sim, _eu_ tinha razão. E a ligação entre as mortes está nessa tal de Akatsuki, que eu não faço idéia do que significa.

- Bom... – Sakura refletiu, começando a se acalmar – Pelo que você me disse, Obito falou como se esse cara, Nagato Pain, fosse _membro_ dessa Akatsuki.

- Isso eu também entendi – disse Tenten, feliz pela amiga compartilhar seu raciocínio – Mas o que _exatamente_ é essa Akatsuki?

- Sei lá... Poderia ser uma organização secreta, uma loja maçônica, um clube... – Sakura listou as opções – Deve ser algo grande, importante e com certeza _secreto_. Se não, certamente nós já teríamos ouvido falar da Akatsuki. O que você acha, Hinata?

- E-Eu... Nunca ouvi falar... – a Hyuuga respondeu num sussurro

- Tem certeza? – Tenten insistiu, analisando Hinata – Seu pai nunca comentou se fazia parte de um grupo com esse nome?

"_Não, não tenho certeza"_.

Hinata se lembrava perfeitamente da conversa que ouvira algumas semanas atrás, entre seu pai e Neji, antes de se mudarem para Westminster. Ela, Hanabi e o primo estavam entretidos jogando xadrez quando o mordomo convocou Neji para uma reunião em particular com Hiashi. Pouco depois que os dois seguiram para o escritório do Hyuuga, Hanabi anunciou que ia dormir, deixando Hinata sozinha.

A noite avançava lentamente, e Hinata se perguntava se seu pai e Neji já haviam encerrado a reunião. Ela tomou o caminho para o escritório do pai e ouviu vozes. Hinata sabia que era falta de educação escutar a conversa alheia sem ser convidado, mas ela pôde jurar que ouviu seu nome junto com a palavra "testamento". Só podia ser o de seu tio Hizashi.

Foi então que começou a ouvir. E descobriu o que o tio havia deixado para cada membro da família. Também escutou o pai dizendo que iria se encontrar com um detetive da Scotland Yard e que os Hyuuga iriam se mudar para Westminster.

E, agora Hinata lembrava perfeitamente, ouviu também sobre a Akatsuki.

Sim, Sakura acertara quanto ao "secreta". Mas não era uma organização. Tampouco uma loja maçônica ou um clube.

"_A Akatsuki era uma empresa. Uma empresa de tecnologia armamentista. E alguém está se vingando dos antigos membros dela. Um por um."_ – Hinata pensou, ciente só naquele momento de que possuíra a chave de resolução para a dúvida de Tenten e Sakura em suas mãos o tempo todo.

A Hyuuga não sabia o porquê, mas sentiu que, em respeito ao pai, deveria mentir naquele momento.

- Sim Tenten – ela disse, sem gaguejar – Tenho certeza. Meu pai e meu tio só conversavam assuntos de economia e política com Neji. Talvez ele saiba algo sobre a Akatsuki, mas dificilmente colaboraria com a gente.

- Eu também acho – Sakura concordou

- Droga... Acho que vou ter que bisbilhotar mais um pouco para descobrir o que é essa Akatsuki – reclamou Tenten – Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: o professor Sasori e esse Nagato Pain faziam parte desse... Grupo – e então ela olhou para a Hyuuga – E talvez seu tio, seu pai e Madara Uchiha também.

As garotas ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, até Tenten quebrá-lo.

- Ah! Eu já ia me esquecendo! – exclamou. Sakura e Hinata aguardaram – Obito disse que o corpo estava "nojento"... Sakura, em que condições um corpo de um morto pode ser considerado nojento? Quero dizer, o fato de estar morto já é bem nojento, mas Obito é um policial, e certamente alguma coisa _a mais_ deve ter acontecido com o corpo desse Pain.

- Vejamos... – pensou Sakura – O corpo estava em um aterro, certo? Se considerarmos que ele não estava enterrado, certamente entrou em estado de decomposição, e isso pode ter atraído abutres. Ele pode ter sido queimado também. Ou começou a ser moído junto com lixo...

- Acho que já está bem nojento... – disse Hinata, empalidecendo

- Desculpem – Sakura sorriu – Mas Obito disse que o cara morava na Irlanda... Será que ele estava de passagem pela Inglaterra? Ou ele foi morto na Irlanda e trazido pra cá?

- A segunda opção daria mais mão-de-obra, mas eu acho que é o que foi feito – disse Tenten – Seja lá quem for que estiver causando essas mortes, com certeza vai dificultar o trabalho da polícia e fazê-los perder tempo.

Naquele instante, o sinal soou pelo pátio da LFE e as garotas tomaram seu rumo para seus respectivos prédios.

- Acho melhor não nos envolvermos muito, Tenten – Sakura alertou – Esse "quebra-cabeça", como você chamou, está mais perigoso de montar do que imaginei.

- Não se preocupe – Tenten sorriu, fingindo inocência

- Certo... Nos vemos no recreio, garotas – Sakura despediu-se, tomando o rumo dos laboratórios. Como ela optara por Medicina, poucas eram as aulas que possuía em comum com Tenten e Hinata, que faziam o mesmo curso.

A Mitsashi ofereceu o braço de apoio à Hyuuga, que aceitou prontamente. As duas seguiram para sua primeira aula, Tenten empolgadíssima com o mistério, Hinata pensando se havia feito a escolha certa ao mentir para as amigas, que a acolheram tão bem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_London Further Education, 07h40min._

_Aula de Tecnologia da Comunicação._

A aula de Tecnologia da Comunicação era uma das aulas que Tenten mais gostava. Sasori era excelente, e a Mitsashi esperava que o substituto estivesse à altura do antigo professor. Ela consultou o relógio e suspirou. No quesito "pontualidade", o novato já estava deixando a desejar.

- Seja lá quem for o novo professor, ele está dez minutos atrasado – reclamou Tenten

- Coitado, Tenten – Hinata comentou, sorrindo – Certamente deve estar nervoso.

- Nervoso por quê? – a Mitsashi quis saber

- Talvez porque o ocupante anterior do cargo foi encontrado morto nas propriedades da escola – Neji comentou friamente, atrás de Tenten. Ela não havia notado a aproximação dele. Podia jurar que viu o Hyuuga no fundo da sala junto com Sasuke quando entrou na sala, mas agora tanto Neji quanto o Uchiha estavam logo atrás dela e de Hinata.

- Credo Hyuuga... Poderia ter sido mais sutil – a Mitsashi comentou, tentando manter sua voz normal. Ela virara seu corpo para trás para encarar Neji de frente, e agora estava mais perto dele do que já estivera. _"Isso deixaria qualquer uma fora de si..."_ – Tenten pensou.

- Desculpe – Neji respondeu com um sorriso enviesado e virou-se para a prima – Veio mais cedo hoje... Por quê?

- Queria conversar com as meninas – Hinata deu de ombros

- Espero que não esteja aprontando outra fuga, Hinata – avisou Neji – O episódio da boate não será facilmente esquecido. Não contei a seu pai porque ele está ocupado com assuntos mais preocupantes, mas se houver uma próxima vez...

- Não haverá uma próxima vez – Tenten interrompeu – E eu já disse que a culpa foi minha. Agora, se nos der licença... – e virou-se para frente.

- Vamos voltar para o fundo – Sasuke disse secamente. Tenten dessa vez ouviu o barulho de cadeiras se arrastando e esperou alguns segundos para sorrir e comemorar baixinho com Hinata.

- Não acredito que ele não contou para seu pai! – sussurrou ela

- Graças a você – Hinata murmurou de volta, sorrindo. Subitamente sentiu um peso na consciência por ter mentido sobre a Akatsuki. Tenten livrara sua pele, e era assim que ela retribuía...

- Quem diria... O super gato me deu ouvidos! – o sorriso da Mitsashi se alargou mais.

- Pois é... – Hinata disse apenas. E antes que Tenten notasse sua expressão triste, a porta da sala de aula se abriu e por ela entrou um rapaz louro, aparentando 26 anos.

Pelo que Hinata pôde notar, os olhos dele eram azuis e escondiam-se atrás de óculos de grau, de armação preta. O rapaz não parecia enxergar direito, pois abria e fechava os olhos repetidamente para ver a turma a sua frente, que ia silenciando aos poucos.

- É gatinho... – Tenten sussurrou para Hinata, que concordou, sorrindo - E essa roupa o deixa com um ar intelectual charmoso. Tomara que seja inteligente.

- Bom dia – o professor disse – E desculpem o atraso. Estava finalizando alguns detalhes com o diretor Sarutobi.

O rapaz então ligou o quadro digital. Tenten reparou que o louro operava o aparelho mais rápido do que Sasori. Depois, o professor tirou uma caneta digital do bolso e virou-se novamente para turma, sorrindo jovialmente e apertando os olhos.

- Meu nome é Aaaaa... – _"não diga seu nome verdadeiro Adam!"_ – Adams. É, meu nome é Adams.

- O seu _nome_ é Adams? – um aluno perguntou

- Ah, não... É, quer dizer – o professor se atrapalhou e Tenten teve vontade de rir. Então ele suspirou fundo e continuou – Quis dizer que meu _sobrenome_ é Adams. E meu nome é Ross.

Então o novato virou-se para o quadro digital e escreveu "Ross Adams". A letra saiu torta, como se o professor estivesse com dificuldade para enxergar o que estava escrevendo. Mas graças à tecnologia, o nome escrito rapidamente foi digitalizado para letra de computador.

O professor Adams voltou-se para a turma, esbarrando na quina de sua escrivaninha no processo. Ele soltou um "au" baixinho e alguns alunos riram. Tenten sentiu pena e pela expressão de Hinata, podia jurar que a amiga também.

- Desculpem – disse o professor – É que... Não consigo enxergar direito com esses óculos.

A turma encarou o professor, curiosa. Tenten sabia o que seus colegas estavam pensando: _"Por que o senhor não tira os óculos então?"_. O professor deve ter percebido os olhares esquisitos sobre si, pois pigarreou alto de um jeito cômico e disse:

- Er... Grau errado. Devo ter pego os óculos de alguém por engano...

Dessa vez os olhares se intensificaram. Ross Adams parecia perdido e sem graça. Tenten ficava cada vez mais com vontade de rir.

- Am... Então, acho melhor começarmos a aula – o professor fez uma nova tentativa – O diretor Sarutobi me passou até que ponto o professor Sasori lhes explicou a matéria. É, então, eu vou continuar de onde vocês pararam... É, é isso.

Tenten não sabia que seu autocontrole era tão poderoso. Era impossível não rir de um ser tão cômico! A Mitsashi olhou em volta e viu que seus colegas também estavam tentando serem discretos, para não constrangerem o novo professor. Mas, diante da timidez e confusão do novato era difícil se segurar.

Era como se Ross Adams não estivesse acostumado com uma de sala de aula. Como se _não fosse_ professor. Tenten sobressaltou-se. E se Ross Adams não fosse _mesmo_ um professor? E se ele fosse um _agente_ da Scotland Yard? A Mitsashi analisou o professor, considerando a possibilidade. Ele era extremamente atrapalhado, mas isso poderia fazer parte do disfarce. Além disso, Adams era o único funcionário novo que Tenten havia visto na LFE desde a morte de Sasori.

Ela suspirou. Ross Adams seria outro fator para a garota investigar, mas em outro momento. Tenten agora possuía uma prioridade maior.

Descobrir o que é a Akatsuki.

- Au! – fez o professor, esbarrando novamente na escrivaninha – Desculpem, desculpem.

- Professor – Neji chamou do fundo da sala e Tenten abriu um sorriso involuntário – Por que o senhor simplesmente não tira os óculos?

- Aaah... É, É, acho que é melhor.

Então Ross Adams tirou seus óculos e revelou seus belos olhos azuis.

Tenten suspirou de novo. Teria um longo dia pela frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 06h46min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, Aterro Sanitário._

Obito Uchiha olhou para o céu límpido mais uma vez, torcendo o nariz devido ao cheiro de podridão do lugar. A cena que se passava a menos de cinco metros dele era bem desagradável, por isso ele não achava conveniente ficar olhando. Olhar para os portões enferrujados também não era uma boa opção, pois aumentava sua ansiedade em relação à chegada dos outros colegas. Acabara de ligar para Ryan Wolfe, mas fora a sobrinha dele, Tenten, quem atendera.

Obito, devido a sua ansiedade, acabou falando demais, e esperava que Tenten não revelasse esse deslize ao tio. Wolfe seria capaz de matar o Uchiha se soubesse...

Olhar em volta, por fim, era pior. Cerca de um terço do lixo produzido por toda a Cidade de Londres se encontrava ali, e observá-lo parecia intensificar o mau cheiro. A solução, então, era olhar para o céu, e tentar ignorar o grande número de abutres esqueléticos que sobrevoavam o lugar, esperando que o local estivesse vazio para que pudessem comer.

"_Pudera_", pensou Obito, "_Até eu sentiria esse cheiro a cem metros de distância_."

É claro que com tantos anos de profissão, Obito era acostumado a ver corpos. Aliás, corpos nos piores estados possíveis. Decapitados, esquartejados, queimados, afogados, desmembrados, enforcados, e uma lista enorme de coisas tenebrosas que ele procurou evitar para não provocar uma reação em seu estômago.

O corpo encontrado ali, porém, estava tão horrível que chegava a dar pesadelos. Se não tivesse sido encontrado num lugar com um cheiro tão... _Repulsivo_, talvez ele estivesse adorando o desenrolar das investigações da equipe.

- E então, o que temos? – disse uma voz atrás dele. O dono dela colocou a mão em seu ombro. Era Kakashi.

- Um corpo bem asqueroso. – respondeu ele, suspirando. Arrependeu-se: o cheiro que encheu suas narinas lhe provocou náuseas.

- É tão ruim assim? – perguntou Kakashi

- O pior é esse lugar – Obito replicou, massageando as têmporas

- Quem é a vítima?

- Nagato Pain, que como eu já lhe disse, era da Akatsuki.

- Pensei que tivéssemos um policial na cola dele – estranhou Kakashi, franzindo o cenho.

- Tínhamos. Ele foi morto. Achamos o corpo em outro ponto do lixão. Blair fez uma análise rápida e constatou que o cara foi envenenado. Ah, e aí vem o Ryan – disse Obito, indicando o portão com a cabeça.

Ryan Wolfe tinha a aparência mais cansada que os demais, mas ainda assim, demonstrava muita determinação. Parecia estar dormindo pouco e trabalhando muito, talvez até mais que seus colegas de equipe.

- Oi... Vim o mais rápido que pude... Eu estava...

- Dormindo – disse Obito, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras que usaria a seguir, para não levantar suspeitas – Sua sobrinha me disse. E acho que deveria fazer isso com mais freqüência - Os olhos verdes de Wolfe se estreitaram para Obito. Tenten lhe dera o mesmo conselho... E ele ainda não gostava da idéia da sobrinha ter atendido seu celular.

- Vamos ao que interessa – disse Wolfe. – Quem é a vítima?

- Nagato Pain – responderam Obito e Kakashi em uníssono

- O que morava na Irlanda? E o agente que você mandou para segui-lo, Obito? – Wolfe estranhou

- Também foi morto. Já foi levado para o departamento de Blaise, mas Blair disse que ele foi envenenado.

- E Nagato? Como ele morreu? – Wolfe prosseguiu

- As garotas estão analisando o corpo agora – começou Obito

- Quero vê-lo – afirmou Ryan, sem querer perder tempo

- Tá bom, mas ele é bem nojento, parece um salame, fazia tempo que eu não via um desses... – avisou Obito.

- Não tomei café da manhã, não tem perigo – riu Wolfe

Ele saiu caminhando, seguido por seus companheiros, em direção à Blair, a legista, que se encontrava agachada sobre o corpo da vítima.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Kakashi. Blair se virou e deu um sorriso afetado.

- Querem ver como esse cara ficou? – disse ela, saindo da frente do cadáver para que eles pudessem observá-lo, sem ao menos esperar uma resposta.

O corpo era, como Obito descrevera, nojento, asqueroso. Os olhos, a boca, os ouvidos, as narinas – tudo havia sangrado. Do lado da cabeça, havia um capuz negro encharcado em sangue. Havia uma expressão de horror no rosto da vítima. Wolfe permaneceu impassível, mas Kakashi recuou um passo.

- Nunca mais como salame – reclamou para Obito, que riu de forma sinistra – E então, como ele morreu, Blair?

- Eletrocutado – disse Wolfe antes que Blair pudesse falar. – Estou certo? – ele perguntou para ela.

- Sim, tudo indica que sim. A cabeça dele estava com um capuz negro, para começar.

- Um tapa-sangue – Wolfe murmurou

- Exatamente. Parece que o assassino não era sádico o suficiente para ver sua vítima agonizar. O tapa-sangue impediu que ele visse o sangramento de seu nariz, seus ouvidos e sua boca, e também seus olhos saindo de órbita. E a perna esquerda da vítima está em parte raspada – Blair indicou o local – É onde o eletrodo...

- O o quê? – perguntou Obito, mais distante que os outros

- O eletrodo... Ele é uma pequena peça de metal, ou outro material condutor de energia elétrica, que serve para conduzir eletricidade de um gerador para um corpo. Uma parte do lado esquerdo da cabeça também estava raspada, o que indica que havia um eletrodo na cabeça também. Os dois deviam estar interligados. – Blair fez uma pausa. – Eu... Não sei, pode parecer estranho, mas acho que ele foi assassinado em uma...

- Cadeira elétrica – Wolfe interrompeu, ele mesmo surpreso.

- Cadeira elétrica? Por favor, a Inglaterra não usa cadeiras elétricas. – disse Obito

- Eu sei. Quanto a isso, é com a Blaise. – Blair parou por um momento para observar o corpo - Preciso fazer uma análise completa no laboratório para confirmar isso. Mas é o que tudo indica.

- Obrigado, Blair – disse Kakashi, piscando pra ela. – E então, onde está Blaise?

- Ela estava atrás da pessoa que encontrou o corpo... Ah, olhe lá. – Obito saiu andando em direção a Blaise, que falava com uma moça apoiada numa vassoura e de uniforme verde.

- Bom dia, Blaise – cumprimentou Wolfe, interrompendo a conversa

- Bom dia, detetives. Esta é Hanna Spencer. Ela trabalha aqui e foi ela quem achou o corpo. Estava prestes a interrogá-la. – disse Blaise, séria.

- Aham... Vamos acabar logo com isso, então – disse a garota apresentada como Hanna. Kakashi a examinou com os olhos. Ela tinha cabelos loiros escuros mais claros nas pontas, tinha sotaque australiano e mascava chiclete ruidosamente.

"_Estrangeiros odeiam a polícia_", ele riu mentalmente, "_Sempre_".

- Blaise, acho que Blair já lhe contou sobre o corpo. – começou Wolfe cautelosamente, olhando para a garota australiana.

- Sim. E há uma coisa que preciso contar para vocês e que pode nos trazer problemas. – replicou a promotora

- Podemos... Falar sobre isso? – perguntou Wolfe, indicando com a cabeça um lugar mais afastado. Parecia urgente.

- Só vou terminar de interrogar a garota – disse Blaise.

- Hum, não seria melhor se nós a interrogássemos num lugar mais apropriado? – sugeriu Kakashi. Blaise pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Tudo bem – ela cedeu. – Vamos levá-la para a Scotland Yard.

- Ih, estou encrencada? Vão me prender? – perguntou Hanna, esbugalhando os olhos castanhos para os detetives, e o sotaque se acentuou enquanto ela mascava o chiclete mais rapidamente – Juro que não matei esse cara!

- Acalme-se. Só precisamos fazer algumas perguntas – Obito a tranqüilizou. Em seguida, ele e Kakashi conduziram a garota para o carro da polícia.

- Tudo bem, então. Blaise... – disse Wolfe, caminhando para o lado oposto, seguido por Blaise, entendendo que Ryan estava aflito.

- Sobre o corpo... – Blaise começou

- Estou preocupado com isso. – Ryan a interrompeu - Os crimes estão ganhando uma dimensão cada vez maior. Morrer eletrocutado é uma coisa, mas em uma cadeira elétrica? Só alguns estados norte-americanos ainda a utilizam. Estamos lidando com gente muito poderosa. Alguém com recursos. Alguém sedento por algo.

- Todos esses crimes me parecem de vingança... Depois quero falar com você, Obito e Kakashi sobre as investigações do mercado negro. Mas estamos com um problema. – Blaise olhou séria para Ryan. – Você disse que os crimes estão ganhando proporções maiores. Não foi só você que notou isso.

- O que quer dizer com... – Wolfe tentou perguntar

- Recebi uma mensagem do comandante da equipe de investigações da Interpol.

- Da _Interpol_?

- Sim. Se a situação continuar assim, ou piorar...

- Eles vão colocar o pessoal deles em ação – completou Wolfe, arregalando os olhos e cerrando os punhos.

"_E essa agora..."_

Wolfe sabia que a Interpol se envolve na investigação de crimes que englobem vários países membros ou crimes políticos, religiosos e raciais. Trata-se de uma central de informações para que as polícias de todo o mundo possam trabalhar integradas no combate ao crime internacional, o tráfico de drogas e os contrabandos. Porém, o que deveria representar uma ajuda, acaba se tornando uma disputa entre autoridades policiais.

Os agentes da Interpol realizam uma investigação paralela à da polícia que está tomando conta de um caso. Quando a Interpol descobre algo que a polícia local não tem conhecimento, esta última é taxada de incompetente e os agentes da Interpol saem glorificados. E isso era o que mais irritava Ryan Wolfe.

- Mas Blaise... – disse ele - Ainda não sabemos se Nagato Pain foi eletrocutado na Irlanda. Pode ser que ele tenha sido rendido lá, trazido para a Inglaterra e morto aqui.

- É uma esperança – Blaise concordou – Mas primeiro é necessário determinar a hora da morte e refazer os passos da vítima. Vai ser mais difícil do que com Sasori Akasuna. Vocês precisarão enviar uma equipe à Irlanda e agir com o máximo de discrição possível. Assim saberemos onde a vítima foi morta.

- Vou fazer isso imediatamente.

- Ótimo, mas agora é melhor irmos para a Scotland Yard. Quero interrogar logo a garota lixeira e saber dos seus avanços quando ao Mercado Negro, Wolfe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 07h31min_

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

Hanna Spencer acabara de ser liberada de seu interrogatório. Não gostara da promotora que a interrogara. Para Hanna, não passava de uma mulher baixinha e arrogante, que chamara sua atenção o tempo todo por mascar chiclete e ficava olhando para ela de um jeito desconfiado que deixava a australiana incomodada. Foi um alívio para Hanna se ver livre da promotora, que dissera que seu trabalho no caso estava encerrado. A lixeira também achava. Era melhor voltar a seus afazeres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não ajudou muito, não foi? – Wolfe perguntou, abrindo a porta da sala de reuniões para Blaise depois que viu Hanna Spencer tomar o elevador para o térreo.

- Não – Blaise concordou – E a garota estava com pressa. Medo da polícia, provavelmente.

- Pode crer que sim – Kakashi riu e ouviu-se uma batida na porta. Era Obito Uchiha, que saíra a pedido de Wolfe e acabara de voltar, juntando-se ao grupo.

- Como foi o interrogatório? – ele perguntou, curioso, sentando-se ao lado de Kakashi.

- Inútil – Blaise respondeu, seca – Em resumo, a garota achou o corpo largado em meio a uma montanha de lixo, sem envoltório, às seis da manhã, enquanto seguia para seu caminhão. Em seguida avistou o corpo do agente que seguia Nagato e ligou para a emergência. Ela é australiana, não conhecia a vítima, trabalha aqui há dois meses, mora no centro e deixou telefone para contato, caso necessário. E você? Onde estava?

- Pedi a Obito que reunisse uma equipe com nossos melhores homens para investigar os passos de Nagato Pain na Irlanda – explicou Wolfe – Só sabemos que ele trabalhava em uma empresa de Marketing e isso não é suficiente. Essa equipe vai descobrir tudo: amigos, locais freqüentados, hobbies, e Obito vai ficar responsável por manter contato com ela.

- Pois então, trago boas notícias – disse o Uchiha – A equipe está formada e segue hoje mesmo, dentro de algumas horas, para a Irlanda.

- Obrigado, Obito – disse Wolfe, virando-se em seguida para Blaise – Pois bem, Blaise, você queria saber sobre o Mercado Negro. Passei a noite e boa parte da madrugada lendo os arquivos que você conseguiu para mim com o juiz até encontrar aqueles que falavam da época da prisão de Madara, nove anos atrás. Procurei por aqueles que foram presos junto com o Uchiha, por causa dele, o que motivaria a vingança que acreditamos estar causando essas mortes.

- E? – a promotora quis saber

- Encontrei três nomes – Wolfe respondeu, estendendo uma pasta para Blaise – Aí estão as informações sobre eles para constar no processo e, por precaução, as enviei para seu e-mail. Preparem-se meus amigos. Não estamos brincando com peixes pequenos, como já era esperado.

- Como assim? – Obito perguntou

- O senador Kabuto Yakushi? – Blaise exclamou, horrorizada, enquanto analisava as informações da pasta que Wolfe lhe entregara – Que diabos é isso, Wolfe?

- A verdade, Blaise – disse Ryan – É claro que nove anos atrás ele não era político, mas seu pai sim. Foi assim que Yakushi "escapou" da prisão. E hoje, sucedeu o pai no cargo de senador da Grande Londres.

- Vocês podem explicar o que se passa? – Kakashi pediu educadamente

- Quando Madara Uchiha foi preso – disse Wolfe - três membros do Mercado Negro atuante na Inglaterra também foram. Um deles era o filho do senador Yakushi e que hoje ocupa a cadeira no lugar do pai.

- Sim, sabemos quem é o senador Yakushi, mas porque você disse que ele "escapou" da prisão? – Obito perguntou

- É claro que o senador Yakushi pai não ia querer assumir a responsabilidade por um filho acusado de participar do Mercado Negro – Wolfe explicou – Isso acabaria com sua carreira política. Então o que o senador fez foi usar sua influência para maquiar a prisão do filho e dos comparsas. Os outros dois se chamam Orochimaru e Zabuza Momochi. É verdade que Yakushi conseguiu soltar o filho e os outros, mas a passagem deles pela prisão foi registrada. E como o sistema jurídico londrino é justo, o juiz não aceitou destruir os registros. Foi por isso que descobri.

- Mas porque esperar tanto tempo para se vingar dos antigos membros da Akatsuki? – Obito indagou

- Se a vingança tivesse sido na época acabaria com o disfarce criado pelo senador Yakushi pai – disse Kakashi – Provavelmente o próprio senador possuía alguma ligação com o Mercado Negro, e qualquer morte chamaria a atenção, até mesmo a de Madara Uchiha dentro da prisão. E hoje, nove anos depois, essas mortes levam mais tempo para serem investigadas e ligadas a alguém.

- Exatamente – Wolfe concordou – E há ainda o fato da prisão de Madara Uchiha. Se a vingança tivesse sido iniciada na época, não estaria completa. Provavelmente os assassinos pesquisaram qualquer brecha na prisão do Uchiha conforme os anos iam passando, e encontraram a transferência de um mês atrás. Então, prepararam-se e começaram a agir.

- E você já correu atrás dessas pessoas, Wolfe? – Blaise indagou

- Blaise – Ryan suspirou, cansado – Demorei horas para achar esses registros. Ainda não tive tempo de entrar em contato com os suspeitos. E você deve concordar que esse contato não poderá ser de forma amistosa. Culpados ou não, eles trabalham no comércio ilegal. Acham que não vão fugir se souberem que a polícia está atrás deles?

- Isso _se_ eles ainda estiverem por aqui – Obito comentou

- O senador está – lembrou Kakashi – Falando com ele, acharemos os outros. A ameaça para a integridade do cargo político de Yakushi é um bom argumento para fazê-lo falar.

- Então mãos à obra – Wolfe disse, levantando-se e encaminhando-se para a porta, seguido pelos parceiros.

- Uma última coisa, detetives – Blaise disse e os três viraram-se para ela – Eu tomei a liberdade de marcar um novo interrogatório para Itachi Uchiha.

- O quê? – Obito sobressaltou-se e Wolfe colocou a mão no ombro do amigo

- Faça como quiser, Blaise – disse ele, e Obito olhou com raiva para Ryan.

- Já está feito – a promotora retrucou – Será no final de outubro. Quero saber porque ele mentiu para mim.

- Que seja – Wolfe deu de ombros – Perca tempo com isso enquanto nós trabalhamos de verdade.

E sem dizer mais nada, Ryan Wolfe deixou a sala, com Kakashi e Obito em seu encalço.

Ele suspirou. Teria um longo dia pela frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 12h37min_

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Laboratório da New Scotland Yard._

Blaise O'Connell andava rapidamente pelos corredores do laboratório da New Scotland Yard. Ela recebera uma mensagem de Blair dizendo que a equipe tinha novas informações. O dia estava sendo excessivamente cansativo, e qualquer conclusão ou informação nova seria muito bem-vinda. Suspirando, Blaise entrou na sala de Blair.

- E então – começou a promotora – O que me diz?

- Nagato Pain morreu entre 23h30min e 00h30min. O corpo estava extremamente danificado. – disse Blair - O estado interno do organismo também confirma que ele foi morto eletrocutado. Tenho certeza que alguém desumano está indo longe demais, Blaise – a legista encarou Blaise, séria – Encontrei resíduos de calomelano nos locais onde haviam raspado os pêlos, ou seja, na cabeça e em uma das pernas.

- E calomelano seria...

- Cloreto de mercúrio. Ele é inodoro e é o que reage melhor com sal. – Blair explicou - O sal, por sua vez, seria para conduzir melhor a eletricidade. Achei algumas farpas de madeira nos dedos dele.

- E o que isso tudo significa? – indagou Blaise

- Foi usada uma cadeira elétrica para eletrocutar Nagato Pain. – respondeu Blair – Aqui está o relatório com as provas. Chamei Helena e Suzumiya para dizer o que conseguiram. Ah, Suzumiya vem vindo.

De fato, a analista de DNA estava entrando na sala naquele instante, com uma expressão decepcionada no rosto.

- Olá garotas. Não trago boas notícias. – ela remexeu nos papéis em sua mão - O capuz preto que Nagato Pain estava usando é realmente um tapa sangue. Isso é apenas outra forma de confirmar a morte pela cadeira elétrica. O único sangue encontrado no capuz era da vítima. E em boa quantidade. Nenhum DNA estranho. Nem um fio de cabelo, nenhuma digital.

- E as farpas que mandei para análise? – perguntou Blair

- A única coisa que descobri sobre elas é que são feitas de carvalho, aparentemente legal. Fora isso, apenas sangue. – Suzumiya respondeu

- Desculpem o atraso! – disse Helena, entrando no laboratório às pressas – Estava procurando mais alguma coisa suspeita. Tenho novidades.

- Ótimo. Conte-nos, então – pediu Blaise

- Nagato Pain recebeu a mesma mensagem que Sasori Akasuna e Hizashi Hyuuga, só que com uma hora a menos... Vejam – Helena mostrou o display do celular para as colegas. Nele estava escrito: "Você vai morrer em 8 horas".

- Alguma outra coisa suspeita? – perguntou a promotora

- Na verdade... Eu estranhei uma coisa. Parece que... – Helena fez uma pausa e recomeçou - A caixa de entrada estava cheia de mensagens, todas da operadora. Mas as mensagens datam do ano passado. Tenho a impressão de que ele não gostava do celular. Como se tivesse preguiça ou simplesmente não gostasse de mexer nele. Não há nenhum número na agenda e o estado de conservação do celular está péssimo. – ela indicou várias marcas

- Podem ser marcas novas – comentou Blair

- Não não, veja só – Helena bateu a ponta do celular na quina da mesa. Uma marca apareceu no lugar – Marcas antigas são diferentes de marcas novas. Eu diria que nosso amigo não curte celulares, ou simplesmente era preguiçoso.

- Preguiçoso não. – replicou Blaise - Não bate com as descrições que tenho dele até agora. Parece que Nagato era um homem organizado. Acho que a primeira opção é mais plausível. – ela fez uma pausa – Muito obrigada a todas. Qualquer nova informação, me liguem. Podem voltar aos seus afazeres.

As moças concordaram e recolheram suas anotações. Vendo sua equipe se afastar, Blaise suspirou. Era apenas meio-dia, e ela ainda tinha _muito_ trabalho a fazer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sábado, 17h00min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Casa de Naruto Uzumaki._

- Tenten! Sakura! Hinata! Ah cara, que legal ver todas vocês! – Naruto exclamou alegremente ao abrir a porta de sua casa para as garotas.

- Ora, Naruto, jamais perderíamos seu aniversário – Tenten sorriu para o loiro. Como a Mitsashi já constatara, o tempo estava passando depressa. Ela ficou surpresa quando Naruto ligou para ela na quarta-feira, convidando-a para uma pequena festinha que faria em sua casa para comemorar seu décimo nono aniversário. Tenten mal se dera conta de que o dia 10 de outubro estava tão próximo, portanto não havia comprado nada para Naruto.

Então ela e Sakura partiram em uma corrida por Londres atrás do presente ideal para seu grande amigo. Acabaram encontrando o que queriam em uma loja de CD's. Tenten e Sakura sabiam da paixão que Naruto nutria pela banda norte-americana Green Day, e depois de se certificarem com Kushina que seu filho ainda não possuía o novo CD da banda, as garotas compraram o álbum "21st Century Breakdown".

As garotas complementaram o presente comprando para Naruto um chaveiro com a letra "N" e um perfume.

- Pra você! – Sakura exclamou, estendendo um embrulho laranja para o amigo, que abriu um sorriso radiante – O presente é meu e da Tenten. Feliz aniversário!

- Valeu, garotas! – disse Naruto, abraçando a Mitsashi e a Haruno ao mesmo tempo. Logo depois, o garoto virou-se para Hinata, que enrubesceu instantaneamente – Poxa vida, Hinata! Estou feliz mesmo que você veio. Achei que depois daquele lance lá na boate você nunca mais fosse sair de casa. Só depois que pensei com calma é que percebi que o cara do cabelo comprido é seu primo. Quando ele disse "Hyuuga" eu não associei a você. Então pensei que você estaria encrencada...

- G-Graças a Tenten t-tudo deu certo... – gaguejou Hinata – E-Ela convenceu N-Neji a não contar nada para m-meu pai...

- Fez muito bem, Tenten – Naruto disse para a amiga, mas sem tirar os olhos de Hinata – Seria muito triste se eu não pudesse ver Hinata de novo. Eu pedi seu número para Tenten, Hinata, e quando você atendeu o celular eu fiquei aliviado por ter conseguido te convidar eu mesmo. Imagina se seu primo atende! Uau... É ótimo ver que você está aqui...

- A-Ah... E-Eu... – Hinata tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíam. Então, ela limitou-se em estender seu próprio presente para Naruto, que sorria. Tenten e Sakura também sorriam, mas por um motivo diferente do Uzumaki... Era evidente o clima que havia entre ele e Hinata, e tanto a Mitsashi quando a Haruno achavam aquilo muito lindo.

- Ah, Hinata... Não precisava! – exclamou Naruto, o presente. Ele sentiu algo macio por baixo do embrulho e fez cara de curioso – Posso perguntar o que é?

- A-Ah... É-É... – Hinata tentou mais uma vez, mas foi interrompida por Sakura

- Escuta, Naruto – ela disse, indicando o interior da casa do Uzumaki – Por que você não abre o presente lá dentro? Nós ainda estamos aqui fora!

- Caraca! Foi mal, meninas! Entrem! Entrem! – disse Naruto, segurando a porta aberta para as garotas. Logo depois de fechá-la, Naruto exclamou para o interior do belo apartamento – Pai! Mãe! As garotas chegaram!!!

- Ué Naruto... – falou Tenten, analisando a casa do Uzumaki – Você só chamou a gente?

- Ah... Bem, como vocês sabem eu gosto de dar uma festa na Timeout todo aniversário, mas papai me apresentou duas opções. Ou eu faria a festa, como de costume, ou economizaria para trazer o Green Day pra cá o mais rápido possível! E adivinhem o que eu escolhi?

- Trazer o Green Day pra cá – disse Minato Namikaze, entrando na moderna sala de estar de seu apartamento – Sejam bem vindas, garotas. Como estão?

- Bem, senhor. Obrigada – Tenten respondeu educadamente. Sakura e Hinata sorriram e Minato olhou curioso para a Hyuuga.

- Ah, você deve ser a nova amiga bonita do Naruto – ele comentou, sorrindo, fazendo Hinata corar muito. Naruto também enrubesceu e dirigiu-se entredentes ao pai.

- Escuta velho... Algumas coisas que eu te falo é pra ficar só entre _a gente_. Sacou?

As garotas riram. Então Kushina Uzumaki também se juntou a eles. Ela vinha da cozinha e trazia um avental amarrado à cintura. Agora que Tenten reparava melhor, um cheiro delicioso vinha do aposento do qual a mãe de Naruto acabara de sair.

- Qual é a graça? – ela perguntou, sorrindo para os presentes

- Naruto está envergonhado – Minato respondeu, ganhando um olhar feio do filho, que voltou a falar com Tenten.

- Então Tenten, como eu ia dizendo... Eu escolhi o Green Day. Por isso tive que reduzir muito minha lista de convidados, e optei pelas pessoas mais legais dela. Vocês três.

- Ah Naruto... Que gracinha – disse Sakura, sorrindo – Obrigada mesmo.

- Tá tranqüilo... Então, mãe, porque a gente não começa a servir os salgadinhos? Ou melhor, você e papai servem a comida e eu sirvo meu incrível suco.

- Se seu suco não fosse incrível mesmo eu te chamaria de metido – brincou Tenten, fazendo os demais rirem.

Minato, Kushina e Naruto foram para a cozinha enquanto as garotas se acomodavam na sala. Tenten não perdeu tempo e dirigiu-se logo à Hinata.

- Caramba amiga... Já está ganhando elogio do sogro, é?

- E-Eu... E-Eu...

- Coitada, Tenten! – Sakura sussurrou para a Mitsashi, que sorria maldosamente, e virou-se para a Hyuuga – Hinata, ignore este ser macabro. Mas se quer uma opinião sincera, e sei que no fundo Tenten pensa o mesmo, você deveria investir em Naruto. Ele te olha de um jeito muito fofo e já falou de você pros pais dele. Isso é um excelente sinal! E nós sabemos que você sente alguma coisa pelo Naruto... Está na sua cara...

- M-Mas o que e-eu f-faço? – Hinata conseguiu falar

- Na minha opinião, nada – disse Tenten, ainda sorrindo – Naruto é dos meus. Ele ataca por si só. A presa deve apenas ficar parada.

- Pare de falar como se estivesse narrando o ataque de um leão – Sakura reclamou, beliscando o braço de Tenten – Está assustando Hinata, sua maluca.

- Chata – Tenten fez língua para Sakura – só estou brincando...

- Olha o suco! – Naruto exclamou, voltando para a sala. Ele distribuiu um copo para cada garota e começou a servir. Logo depois Minato e Kushina vieram da cozinha carregados de bandejas com salgadinhos e docinhos, preparados pela própria mãe de Naruto.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde conversando, comendo, bebendo, rindo e ouvindo as piadas de Naruto, até que a noite chegou e Minato anunciou que precisava sair para abrir a boate. Kushina foi com ele, mas em compensação Naruto ganhou folga devido a seu aniversário, e seus pais disseram que se ele quisesse poderia levar as garotas de graça até a Timeout para terminarem de curtir a noite na boate. Mas o Uzumaki disse que fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma noite silenciosa, portanto preferia ficar em casa na boa companhia das meninas.

- Graças a Deus – o loiro comemorou depois que os pais se despediram das garotas e saíram de casa – Vou ficar livre de música eletrônica e da Harriet pelo menos por uma noite.

- Ah... Eu acho ela legal... – comentou Tenten – Ela nos deu carona daquela vez. Foi muito prestativa.

- Quero ver você achá-la legal e prestativa se conviver com ela toda santa noite. É um pesadelo que vivo acordado – disse Naruto de forma sinistra

- Também não exagere – a Mitsashi revirou os olhos – Mas e aí? O que achou dos presentes?

- Muito foda! – exclamou Naruto – Valeu mesmo meninas! Adorei o chaveiro, o perfume e o CD foi o melhor de todos. E eu também adorei o casaco que você me deu, Hinata. Você disse que são as indústrias da sua família que produzem?

- São s-sim... – a Hyuuga gaguejou

- Cara... Que legal... Não me leve a mal, mas sua família deve ter muita grana. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu admiro em você é sua simplicidade!

- Isso é verdade – Tenten concordou – Hinata mora em um _castelo_, Naruto! E os Hyuuga revendem tecido da melhor qualidade para a Europa toda. É claro que o patrimônio deles é grande... Mas quem olha assim pra Hinata jamais adivinharia. Ela é um amor de pessoa e um exemplo de simplicidade.

- O-Obrigada gente... – Hinata disse, feliz pelos elogios, porém lembrando-se de seu comportamento de dias atrás. A cada dia que passava a garota sentia-se mais culpada por ter escondido de suas amigas a informação sobre a Akatsuki.

- Ei... Agora é que eu estou entendendo! – Naruto exclamou de repente – Cara, como eu ando desligado!

- Que foi criatura? – Sakura perguntou, curiosa

- Hinata... Você vem do norte na Inglaterra, não é? E... Desculpem o mau jeito... Mas não foi um Hyuuga, do norte, que faleceu naquela explosão de um tempo atrás?

- Am... Bem, Naruto... Foi sim um Hyuuga – respondeu Sakura – Ele... Ele era tio da Hinata.

- Nossa! – exclamou o loiro, então ele se aproximou de Hinata e deu-lhe um abraço – Meus sentimentos... E desculpe. Eu não tinha assimilado isso antes, mas o lance dos tecidos e o fato de você ser do norte me fez lembrar aquele acidente.

- T-Tudo bem... – Hinata sorriu, meio triste.

- Ah não... Não fica assim... – pediu Naruto – Desculpa vai... Eu sou mesmo um insensível... O que eu posso fazer pra você sorrir de novo?

- Ah... N-Não se preocupe, Na-Naruto... – disse Hinata, sentindo uma estranha alegria ao ver o loiro preocupado com ela

- Ah, então tá... Mas eu continuo à disposição... – o Uzumaki sorriu, mas logo em seguida ficou sério – Ah, gente... Eu li uma coisa no jornal sobre o professor de vocês... Sasori Akasuna, não é? Parece que foi feita uma celebração para ele na quinta. Vocês foram?

- Fomos sim – Tenten respondeu – Na verdade, a escola toda foi. Infelizmente, como Sasori não possui parentes conhecidos, o corpo dele vai ficar no necrotério do laboratório da Scotland Yard. Tio Ryan quem me disse. Por isso, o diretor Sarutobi organizou uma celebração simbólica para Sasori.

- Foi muito... Triste – Sakura comentou, lembrando-se da celebração de quinta – E também foi doloroso relembrar tudo.

- Fique tranqüila, Sakura – disse Naruto, pegando amigavelmente a mão da garota. A Haruno sorriu em agradecimento – Vocês passaram por maus bocados, mas no fim vai dar tudo certo. A justiça será feita.

- Tomara – disse Sakura.

- Ah! – Hinata exclamou, de repente, lembrando-se de algo – Acho que você não é o único esquecido por aqui, Naruto... – ela conseguiu dizer sem gaguejar, feliz por ter se lembrado de algo que deixaria seus amigos felizes.

A verdade é que Hinata estava tão envergonhada por ter omitido uma informação importante para as amigas que vinha buscando um modo de se redimir. Mas ela esquecera totalmente que a resposta estava bem debaixo de seu nariz.

O festival de outono de Konoha.

Não haveria oportunidade melhor para Hinata contar a verdade para Tenten e Sakura, fazê-las se divertirem ao mesmo e tempo, e, quem sabe, conseguir alguma coisa com Naruto. Então aquele era o momento ideal para convidá-los. Ela olhou para seus amigos, que aguardavam, curiosos.

- Em toda estação do ano – Hinata começou – ocorre um festival em Konoha. Meu pai me lembrou de que o Festival de Outono está próximo, e felizmente a data coincide com o intervalo que teremos mais para o fim de Outubro. E a minha família vai voltar para o festival...

- Isso quer dizer que... – Tenten incentivou, animada

- Bom, como prometi às meninas que as levaria para Konoha quando eu voltasse, aqui está a oportunidade perfeita. Estou convidando vocês duas para irem comigo à Konoha e participarem do festival.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Tenten, pondo-se de pé – Isso é incrível! Perfeito! Tudo de bom! Hinata, eu te amo! Uau!

- Calma, Tenten! – pediu Sakura, mas ela ria. A Mitsashi atirara-se nos braços da Hyuuga para um abraço apertado e estava deixando Hinata vermelha e constrangida. Então Naruto, que também ria, educadamente tirou Tenten de cima da amiga. Depois que Hinata recuperou o fôlego e a Mitsashi se acalmou, a Hyuuga tornou a falar.

- No festival ocorrem competições entre os homens, as mulheres e também unissex. Por exemplo: corrida de cavalo é para os homens, tiro à distância para as mulheres e tiro ao alvo para ambos. Além disso, há dois bailes: um de abertura e o outro de encerramento do festival. Como minha família é a mais tradicional de Konoha, os bailes ocorrem em nosso castelo. E eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês fossem.

- Tá brincando? É claro que vamos! Coitado do tio Ryan se ele não deixar! – Tenten tornou a exclamar, em pé novamente

- Nós agradecemos muito pelo convite Hinata! – disse Sakura, feliz – É simplesmente... Maravilhoso! Será como viver a Idade Média em pleno século XXI!

- Essa é a intenção – Hinata sorriu, e então tomou fôlego.

Virou-se para Naruto. Faltava convidá-lo, e a Hyuuga notou que o loiro estava meio cabisbaixo desde que retirara Tenten de cima dela.

– Na-Naruto... – ela chamou, voltando a gaguejar. Naruto virou seus olhos azuis para Hinata – O con-convite é p-para você t-também... Quero dizer... T-Também quero q-que você v-vá ao f-festival...

Naruto foi abrindo aos poucos o sorriso mais lindo que Hinata já vira.

- É sério? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se de Hinata, que corou instantaneamente – Quer mesmo que eu vá?

- C-Claro... – Hinata gaguejou de volta com o máximo de sinceridade que pôde. A empolgação na voz de Naruto era evidente, e aquela aproximação repentina mexeu com os sentidos da Hyuuga. Provavelmente ela responderia "claro" para qualquer pergunta que o loiro lhe fizesse naquele momento.

- Isso. É. Muito. Irado! – foi a vez de Naruto exclamar e abraçar Hinata, porém com muito mais suavidade em relação à Tenten. A Mitsashi lançou um olhar significativo para Sakura, que sorriu.

Naruto deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Hinata antes de se afastar dela. Em seguida, encarou-a e abriu outro sorriso radiante.

- Valeu _mesmo_, Hinata! Isso vai ser incrível! – disse ele

- Ah se vai... – Tenten concordou, maliciosa – Estou pressentindo que as coisas vão esquentar nesse festival... Você também, Sakura?

- Pare com isso – disse a Haruno, virando-se logo em seguida para Hinata – Então, Hinata... Pode falar mais sobre o festival para a gente?

E os quatro iniciaram uma conversa empolgante sobre o Festival de Outono de Konoha, todos muito animados à sua maneira. Tenten estava em busca de diversão, e esperava dar mais alguns passos para conquistar Neji. Sakura queria conhecer a cultura local e desfrutar dos bailes medievais. Naruto estava animado com as competições do festival e esperava ter oportunidades para conhecer a Hyuuga melhor.

E Hinata esperava profundamente que suas amigas não se decepcionassem, depois de se divertirem, quando soubessem a informação que a Hyuuga escondera.

Talvez Tenten estivesse certa. As coisas realmente poderiam esquentar nesse festival. Hinata só esperava que não fossem para seu lado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello girls!**

**Desculpem, please, pela demora! Temos justificativas: quem está afim de ler? Bom, é o seguinte: devido à onda de vestibulares da Debby, foi impossível a Hanna escrever o cap sozinha, pq nós escrevemos sempre JUNTAS. DEPOIS dos vestibulares, nós mudamos de casa, e ficamos DUAS SEMANAS sem internet. Nesse tempo nós adiantamos esse cap, mas seria impossível postá-lo sem internet. **

**Tá certo que a gente poderia ter ido numa lan house, mas a gente quis deixar o capítulo brilhando pra vcs, e pra isso a gente teve que ler, reler, treler, etc... E esse foi o resultado. Esperamos que vocês tenham curtido!**

**O próximo cap vai ser 90 por cento light, por causa do festival. Preparem-se para romance, risadas, competições, etc. Os outros 10 por cento têm a ver com a galera do Wolfe e a investigação. Então, não deixem de acompanhar!**

**Muito obrigada pela paciência, pelo carinho e pelas reviews de vocês. E dessa vez fizemos questão de responder uma por uma. Aí está! **

**Julia S.S:** obrigada pela denúncia de plágio, Julia. Sim, conhecemos o Nyah! Fanfiction. Concordamos com você – essa coisa de ficar plagiando é simplesmente RIDÍCULA. Vamos tentar tomar providências. Ah, e que bom que vc gostou da fic. Pode chamar a gente de Hanna e Debby sim, sem problemas!!! E nós tb estamos com raiva do Sasuke no mangá.... u.u Muitos beijos e obrigada de novo!!!

******Onuki Yumi**: agradecemos os elogios, são muito importantes pra gente!!! Pois é, o Sasuke mereceu aquele soco mesmo. E ele só anda fazendo merda no mangá, concordamos. Queremos ver o que ele vai fazer quando encontrar a Sakura no mangá... n.n Ah, que bom que o lugar escolhido te agrada. Quisemos escolher a terra dos maiores detetives do mundo, além de fugir daquela coisa japonesa e norte-americana. Bem, obrigada novamente e beijos!!!

**L'yh:** Perfeita? Uau, que bom que você pensa assim! Não faz idéia de como os mais simples elogios motivam a gente. Muito obrigada!

**Mad Dreamer:** sua PERSONAGEM APARECEU NOVAMENTE!!! Ah e na verdade, ela é analista de DNA, e não legista n.n''. AMAMOS escrever cenas de romance, então é bom saber que você gostou do Naruto e da Hinata dançando. Pode esperar por mais cenas como essa! Muitos beijos!!!!

**Shii-sensei:** finalmente a Harriet apareceu! Esperamos que tenha gostado. Sim, ela ficou realmente suspeita u.u. Bem, nesse capitulo o Ryan apareceu, pelo menos!!! Ah sim, sobre o Neji e a Hinata, procuramos fazê-los nem tão próximos, nem tão distantes, pra ficar equilibrado. Legal saber que você gostou. As aparições da Harriet vão aumentar gradativamente ao longo da história, pois como dissemos, ela é importante. Não deixe de acompanhar! Beijos!!

**Elara-chan:** A Hinata teve sua noite de plebeu. E se ela desse pras meninas uma noite de nobre? Veremos nos próximos capítulos... n.n A idéia dos bananas de pijamas foi da Debby e a Hanna chorou de rir quando leu. Infelizmente, esse capítulo demorou mais do que gostaríamos, de verdade... Mas prometemos voltar com os outros mais rápido! Beijinhos!

**Priih . ncesa:** Sempre procuramos responder as reviews. Gostamos de ter esse contato com as leitoras. É ótimo saber que está gostando! Foi realmente uma pensa não termos postado esse capítulo antes. Bem que tentamos... u.u Vamos procurar fazer os outros saírem mais rapidamente. E a mandíbula do B1 já estará bem melhor nos próximos capítulos!! Beijos!!!

**booh-chan:** esperamos que você não tenha morrido de curiosidade! rsrsrsrs Brincadeira. Tentamos ser rápidas, mas definitivamente não deu. Pedimos desculpas. Mas pra compensar, o capítulo teve seu mistério de volta!!! Obrigada pela review e beijinhos!

**NayaraYchan:** obrigada, estamos realmente precisando de sorte... u.u Tentaremos postar os capítulos mais rápido, agora!!! Obrigada pela sua review, é sempre importante!!!! Muitos beijos pra você!!!!

**Isabelalina12:** Pode aguardar por mais Neji e Tenten nos próximos capítulos!!! Por enquanto, o Naruto não vai voltar a nocautear o Sasuke (por enquanto... rsrsrsrs) Muito obrigada pela sua review! Abraços!

**Lud:** Agora que já passou o vestibular, você terá muitas "folgas", assim como a Debby (assim esperamos, pelo menos), e os capítulos sairão mais rápido (de novo, assim esperamos!)! Mal podemos esperar para escrever o Naruto sendo fofo com a Hinata... Aguarde!!! Beijos!

**Luciaalmeida:** NUNCA DESISTIREMOS DESSA FIC, FIQUE TRANQUILA! Por mais que a gente demore, fique aguardando pois uma hora ou outra um novo capitulo aparecerá! O Naruto é preconceituoso mesmo (com o 3OH!3), mas é só implicância com as meninas... n.n E ele tava nervoso porque o pai dele não conseguiu trazer o Green Day. Deixa baixo, também gostamos do 3OH!3. Muitos beijos!!!!

**'Kaah Hyuuga:** Aguarde por MUITO romance nos próximos capítulos, e entre todos os casais!!! Que bom que gostou do romance no cap! E da personalidade das meninas! Quanto a Harriet... Bem, espere e verá. n.n Ela é assim mesmo, até pq ela é mais velha q o Naruto. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e por apreciar o nosso trabalho!!! Ficamos muito gratas por isso!!! Milhões de beijos!!!!

**É isso aí! Beijos para todas!!! Até o próximo cap!**

**Irmãs Uchiha!**

**n.n**


	8. Holiday Parte 1

**Capítulo 6: Holiday – Parte 1.**

_Terça–feira, 9h47min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Estação de trem de Westminster._

Era uma bela manhã de outono.

Tenten Mitsashi apertou seus olhos castanhos contra o sol que brilhava intensamente no céu. O clima, porém, não estava quente, e sim extremamente agradável, o que tornaria a viagem até Konoha melhor ainda.

Enquanto via o trem se aproximar ao longe, Tenten relembrou como fora incrivelmente fácil convencer seu tio Ryan a permitir que ela e Sakura fossem com Hinata para o Festival de Outono em Konoha. A única condição imposta por Wolfe fora reforçar a segurança do castelo dos Hyuuga através de agentes da Scotland Yard disfarçados de convidados.

Ele conversara com Hiashi Hyuuga e já acertara todos os detalhes. Foi combinado que o senhor Hyuuga iria para Konoha primeiro, no dia 26 de outubro, em seu carro particular, que passou por um _check up_ detalhado. Além disso, o anfitrião seria escoltado por carros da polícia. Tenten sorriu ao lembrar a cara de ansiedade do tio antes de receber a notícia de que o senhor Hyuuga já estava seguro em Konoha.

O sorriso da Mitsashi se ampliou com a expectativa de viver o festival. Tenten temia que o tempo fosse demorar a passar, mas estava enganada. Desde que Hinata fizera o convite a ela, Sakura e Naruto, as semanas pareceram correr rapidamente. Nem mesmo o estudo pesado na LFE desanimou Tenten, e quando o feriado chegou, a Mitsashi não conseguia se lembrar de outra ocasião em que estivera tão empolgada.

O trem agora já estava mais perto. Havia várias pessoas na estação, mas somente algumas delas tomariam aquele trem para Konoha. Tenten podia reconhecer alguns agentes da Scotland Yard, e queria que Wolfe estivesse ali. Mas seu tio alegou estar muito ocupado, porém garantiu que ela e Sakura ficariam em segurança. Ryan as levara de carro até a estação antes de seguir para o trabalho, parando primeiro na casa de Naruto para oferecer-lhe carona.

O loiro estava tão empolgado quanto Tenten. Não parava de sorrir por um segundo sequer e perguntava a todo momento por Hinata. Os Hyuuga ainda não haviam chegado à estação, mas não estavam atrasados. Como já moravam em Westminster, era normal saírem de casa mais tarde, ao contrário de Tenten, Sakura e Naruto, que moravam na Cidade de Londres e precisaram partir mais cedo.

Mas a espera pelos Hyuuga não levou muito mais tempo. Tenten olhou para a porta de entrada da estação e viu parar uma luxuosa limusine preta, com um "H" gravado na porta do meio. Três seguranças estilo "armário" saltaram primeiro e postaram-se ao lado do veículo, enquanto o motorista ajudava os outros ocupantes a saírem.

Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata, foi a primeira a sair. Um dos seguranças pegou suas malas e começou a caminhar com a garota em direção à estação. Logo depois, Hinata deixou a limusine e o segundo segurança também a ajudou com a bagagem, acompanhando-a pelo mesmo caminho de Hanabi. Tenten notou que Naruto sorriu ao ver a Hyuuga mais velha.

Mas agora era a vez da Mitsashi sorrir. Sabia quem faltava sair do carro... E não demorou muito para a figura de Neji Hyuuga clarear a visão de Tenten. Ele estava perfeito, como sempre. Vestia uma camisa de botão azul clara e calça social marrom escura. Tenten babava sem se preocupar em esconder sua admiração. Ela viu Neji dispensar a ajuda do terceiro segurança. O homem fez cara feia, mas não saiu do lado do carro. Tenten estranhou o fato do "armário" não escoltar o herdeiro dos Hyuuga, mas então notou que a porta da limusine ainda estava aberta. Haveria mais alguém?

Foi então que Tenten viu. Sim, havia mais alguém. Seu corpo ficou imóvel. Ela percebeu a tensão de Sakura, a seu lado, quando a amiga também viu quem desembarcava da limusine.

- Ah não... – Sakura balbuciou

- O que foi? – Naruto perguntou, desviando seu olhar de Hinata, cada vez mais próxima, e fixando-o no ponto que Tenten e Sakura olhavam. Imediatamente, ele cerrou os punhos – O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

Mas antes que Tenten ou Sakura pudessem responder, Hanabi e seu "armário" juntaram-se a eles. A Hyuuga mais nova jogou-se sobre Tenten – que ainda estava em choque – em um abraço apertado, e logo em seguida fez o mesmo com Sakura. Poucos instantes depois Hinata também já estava com eles. Ela apresentou Naruto a Hanabi e cumprimentou suas amigas.

Tenten conseguiu se acalmar rápido do susto de ver Sasuke Uchiha ali. Era evidente que ele, sendo amigo de Neji, também seria convidado para o festival. Ela deveria ter previsto isso... Naruto também se acalmara mais quando abraçou Hinata, mas Sakura ainda permanecia alarmada. A Hyuuga mais velha percebeu que algo estava errado, porém não foi necessário perguntar nada. Bastou acompanhar o olhar de Sakura para entender a expressão em seu rosto.

- Sinto muito... – ela sussurrou discretamente no ouvido da Haruno – Eu... Eu achei que vocês soubessem que Sasuke viria...

- Não tem problema – Sakura limitou-se em dizer, pois a essa altura, Neji e o Uchiha também já estavam com eles.

O Hyuuga cumprimentou a todos cordialmente enquanto Sasuke limitou-se em balançar a cabeça. Mas o olhar dos dois demorou mais tempo sobre Naruto. Eles não estavam surpresos por vê-lo ali. Certamente Hinata tivera o cuidado de comunicar à família que convidara o Uzumaki. O olhar do Hyuuga e do Uchiha era, na verdade, de desafio. E Naruto não falhou ao olhar para os dois com a mesma intensidade.

O trem agora já havia parado. Os seguranças ajudaram todos a embarcarem com suas malas, inclusive os agentes da Scotland Yard. Após entrarem no vagão, Tenten chamou Sakura, Naruto, Hinata e Hanabi para a cabine que ela havia escolhido. A Mitsashi pôde ver Sasuke e Neji se trancarem em outra cabine, assim como os agentes e os três enormes seguranças.

Os jovens conversaram sobre os mais variados assuntos, todos animados à sua maneira para o festival. Almoçaram no vagão-restaurante do trem, que, segundo Tenten, serviu uma comida "milagrosamente gostosa". A Mitsashi estava muito feliz. Nem mesmo saber que o chato Sasuke Uchiha estava ali poderia estragar sua alegria. A única coisa que a incomodava era que era a primeira vez que se encontrava em um espaço tão pequeno com Neji Hyuuga e nada podia fazer para se aproximar dele. Tenten só esperava obter essa oportunidade durante o festival. Teria uma semana para deixar o Hyuuga pelo menos interessado nela.

Após o almoço eles voltaram para a cabine que Tenten dividia com Sakura. Hanabi alegou sono e foi para a cabine onde estavam suas coisas e as de Hinata. A Hyuuga mais velha e Naruto acompanharam a Mitsashi e a Haruno. De relance, Tenten viu Neji seguir para sua cabine, acompanhado por Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Paciência, Tenten..."_ – ela pensou – _"Ele vai ser seu logo, logo..."_

- Que almoço delicioso! – Naruto exclamou, atirando-se na poltrona da cabine. Ele abriu espaço para que Hinata pudesse se acomodar a seu lado. Tenten e Sakura trocaram sorrisos.

- É verdade - disse Tenten – E sabem o quê mais... Essa viagem está maravilhosa. Estamos todos juntos, indo para um lugar perfeito. Nem mesmo o fato de Sasuke Uchiha estar aqui me incomoda!

Imediatamente Tenten se arrependeu de seu último comentário. Ela se deixara levar por sua felicidade e falara demais... Sakura fechou sua expressão instantaneamente.

- Aiii Sakuraaa... Desculpe! – Tenten implorou, abraçando a amiga – Desculpe! Eu falei demais né? Não fica assim...

- A culpa não é sua Tenten – Hinata comentou – Eu devia ter lembrado a vocês que Sasuke iria...

- Parem com isso, as duas – pediu Sakura – Que bobeira gente. Não é culpa de ninguém. Hinata, você não sabia que nós não sabíamos que ele viria. Tudo bem, tá? É certo que eu me sinto meio desconfortável porque _ele_ está aqui, porque a última vez em que todos estivemos assim, juntos, foi quando Naruto socou a cara do Sasuke. Isso deixa tudo meio tenso, mas ninguém pode fazer nada.

- Mas que aquela vez foi muito irada, foi... – Naruto riu e Tenten o acompanhou. Sakura olhou feio para os dois e continuou

- Naruto, você bateu no Sasuke por minha causa e eu agradeço por me defender. Eu sei que ele mereceu, mas ainda assim é constrangedor olhar pra ele depois da briga de vocês. Eu me saí até bem na LFE. Consegui evitá-lo porque a escola é enorme, e sinceramente nunca pensei que um dia eu fugiria de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Realmente é um milagre... – disse Tenten

- E, pensando bem, poderá ser fácil também ignorá-lo em Konoha... Seu castelo é bem grande, não é Hinata? – perguntou Sakura

- Mais que o suficiente para você alcançar seu objetivo – Hinata respondeu, sorrindo para a amiga. De repente lembrou-se do que _ela mesma_ precisava fazer, ou melhor, _dizer_, quando chegassem a Konoha. Mas a questão era: ela suportaria esperar por mais algumas horas?

- E no fim, você tem razão, Tenten. Nem mesmo o fato de Sasuke estar aqui vai estragar nossa diversão – Sakura concluiu, sorrindo para a amiga. Tenten sorriu de volta e então perguntou:

- Por falar nisso... E o Sai, Sakura? Nenhum avanço com ele?

- Tenten – Sakura suspirou – Eu e Sai somos apenas amigos. Posso dizer até que _bons amigos_, depois daquele dia na Timeout. Tudo bem que ele é implicante, teimoso, fala pouco e me irrita constantemente. Mas é um bom parceiro nas aulas de Medicina.

- Só isso? – Tenten parecia chocada. Naruto e Hinata riram – Só amigos?

- O que mais poderíamos ser? – Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas

- Sakura, não posso acreditar! – exclamou Tenten – O Sai é o maior gatinho... E é inteligente, e cursa a mesma coisa que você!

- Sei de tudo isso...

- E ele é afim de você!

- Tenten, eu já te disse... Ele me chama de _feiosa_... Como alguém que...?

- E _eu_ te disse que ele faz isso pra disfarçar! – insistiu Tenten – Porque ele sabe que você burramente gosta do Uchiha. E eu não entendo porque você _ainda_ sente isso pelo Sasuke! Você não ia esquecê-lo?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu tento! – Sakura se defendeu – Você tem visto como eu procuro evitá-lo! E você também sabe que não é questão de não _querer_ esquecê-lo... É questão de não _conseguir_. Mas, por favor não negue, eu obtive alguns avanços em relação a isso...

- Hum... – Tenten pensou um pouco – Tá, pelo menos você conseguiu parar de ver o Uchiha treinar... E esse é um grande passo para esquecê-lo. Você mesma disse.

- Exatamente.

- Você via o Uchiha treinar? – Naruto perguntou, pasmo – O que ele faz? Apara a grama dos campos da escola com a boca?

Tenten e o próprio Naruto explodiram em risadas altas. Hinata foi mais discreta e Sakura limitou-se em abrir um meio sorriso.

- Engraçadinho... – ela disse – Sasuke treinava natação. Ou melhor, ainda treina. Eu é que não o assisto mais. Realmente esse é um passo importante para esquecê-lo, mas...

- Mas o quê, sua teimosa? – Tenten indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas para Sakura

- Mas você já reparou que sempre que me encho de uma nova determinação, Sasuke se coloca no meio caminho? E o pior... É que tudo que sinto por ele volta... E fala mais forte que eu.

- Maldito Uchiha... – Tenten revirou os olhos, impaciente. Estava ficando cansada daquele assunto – Olha aqui, Sakura... Faz o seguinte... Tenta se distrair nesse festival, _longe_ do Uchiha. Mas se concentra. Tá?

- É o que pretendo – Sakura suspirou

- E você vai conseguir. Agora fim de papo – sentenciou a Mitsashi – Vamos falar de coisas alegres!

Tenten, Naruto e até mesmo Sakura riram, mas Hinata permaneceu indiferente. Ela estava perfeitamente ciente do que vinha sendo discutido até o momento, mas seus pensamentos preocupavam-se com _outro _assunto. A Hyuuga olhou para Sakura e Tenten, felizes e animadas, e sentiu o peso em sua consciência aumentar. Em seguida ela analisou Naruto, tão carinhoso e lindo a seu lado, e pensou o que ele acharia dela depois que soubesse que omitira uma informação importante.

Bem, ela estava prestes a descobrir. Definitivamente não agüentaria esperar até chegarem a Konoha. Suspirando bem fundo, Hinata reuniu toda a coragem que possuía e pigarreou baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção dos presentes na cabine.

- Hinata... Tá tudo bem com você? – foi Naruto quem perguntou, olhando-a preocupadamente. Mas a Hyuuga não respondeu, e concentrou-se para falar sem gaguejar as palavras em que havia pensado durante semanas.

- Preciso... – _"coragem!"_ – Preciso contar algo importante a vocês.

- Sobre o quê? – Tenten e Sakura perguntaram juntas, no mesmo tom preocupado de Naruto.

- Sobre... A Akatsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alguns minutos antes, no trem._

Neji Hyuuga suspirou, entediado. Já ouvira metade das músicas em seu iPod e não conseguira pegar no sono. Nem mesmo o leve sacolejar do trem e o farto almoço deixaram o Hyuuga sonolento. A paisagem verde estava entediando Neji, e seu companheiro de cabine não era lá a pessoa mais simpática para se ter uma conversa agradável. Pelo menos não no momento.

Neji analisou Sasuke, sentado à sua frente. Ele estava de olhos fechados, ouvindo uma música barulhenta, mas o Hyuuga sabia que o Uchiha não dormia. Provavelmente Sasuke também estava morrendo de tédio, assim como Neji. Mas era visível que algo o preocupava e o Hyuuga possuía uma leve noção do que poderia ser.

- Sasuke? – Neji arriscou chamar, mas sabia que Sasuke não responderia, tivesse ele ouvido ou não o chamado.

O Hyuuga procurou em volta por algo que pudesse atirar no Uchiha. Optou por uma barrinha de cereal que encontrou em seu bolso. Acertou seu alvo bem no meio da testa, fazendo-o tremer com o impacto da barrinha. Sasuke fuzilou Neji com os olhos e arrancou os fones violentamente de seu ouvido. O Hyuuga sorria maliciosamente para o Uchiha.

- Idiota – Sasuke resmungou – Por que fez isso?

- Ah, vai me dizer que uma barrinha de cereal inocente te machucou? – Neji provocou

- Seu imbecil. Não, não me machucou. Me assustou.

- Nossa, tá ficando assustadinho com qualquer coisa agora é?

Neji mal teve tempo de se esquivar da barrinha que Sasuke lhe lançou de volta. O objeto acertou o olho esquerdo do Hyuuga em cheio, resultando em um sorriso triunfante nos lábios do Uchiha.

- Desgraçado! – Neji exclamou, com a mão no olho atingido

- O que foi Neji? – a voz de Sasuke transbordava ironia – Vai me dizer que uma barrinha de cereal inocente te machucou?

Foi a vez de Neji fuzilar o amigo com o olhar. Eles ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, até o olho de Neji parar de lacrimejar e o Hyuuga conseguir abri-lo.

- Tá legal – Neji levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição – Eu admito. Exagerei. Satisfeito?

- Muito – Sasuke limitou-se em responder, e já ia colocando os fones de novo quando Neji o chamou novamente.

- Espere Sasuke! – o Uchiha aguardou – Eu lhe taquei a barrinha porque precisava atrair sua atenção.

- Que modo mais primitivo para se fazer isso – ironizou Sasuke

- Cala a boca e só escuta, ok? – Neji suspirou, o olho ainda ardendo um pouco – Tem algo incomodando você. E eu quero saber o que é.

- Fácil. Estou tentando manter o silêncio e você não colabora. Isso me irrita. Fim.

- Não seja idiota – avisou Neji – Eu percebi que há algo que o incomoda desde que chegamos à estação. E definitivamente não é a falta de silêncio, já que a única coisa que conversamos foi sobre o tempo.

Sasuke suspirou. Não havia como escapar dessa...

- Vai me falar o que é ou vou ter que adivinhar? – insistiu Neji

- É aquele moleque loiro. O tal Uzumaki – Sasuke respondeu, pensando rápido. Culpar Naruto era sua última saída, e a presença do loiro no trem não deixava de ser algo que desagradava Sasuke. Afinal, em seu último encontro com Naruto, o loiro quase lhe arrebentara o nariz – Não gosto da idéia de ter ele por perto.

- É, também me desagradou um pouco quando vi que Hinata o convidou – Neji refletiu – Acho que ela está abusando um pouco do fato de eu não ter contado para tio Hiashi que ela foi àquela boate escondida. Vamos ver como ela se comporta no festival com esse loiro por perto...

- Se precisar bater nele, pode me chamar – Sasuke comentou, recolocando os fones, mas Neji o impediu novamente.

- Ainda não terminamos – disse o Hyuuga

- O que é agora? Eu já não respondi sua pergunta?

- Parcialmente, Senhor Sem Paciência. Não acredito que seu mau humor constante tenha aumentado cem por cento só por causa do Uzumaki.

- Aonde quer chegar? – Sasuke estreitou os olhos para Neji. O Hyuuga sorriu.

- Quero chegar – disse ele – ao ponto em que você admite que está incomodado com uma certa pessoa de cabelos cor-de-rosa, que está bem aqui, neste trem.

"_Porcaria"_ – pensou Sasuke – _"Neji consegue ser tão irritante quanto ela."_

- Está bem – Sasuke se rendeu – Você está certo.

- Você tem que admitir... Com todas as letras.

- Por quê?

- Porque caso contrário, não vou te ajudar – Neji sorriu maliciosamente para Sasuke

- Seu filho da p...

- Não meta minha mãe nisso, meu caro – Neji agarrou o pulso de Sasuke e olhou sério para ele – Apenas admita... Vamos, Sasuke... Não é tão difícil assim.

- Eu... – Sasuke começou, entredentes, o aperto de Neji em seu pulso incomodando-o profundamente – Eu... Estou preocupado... Porque... Sakura Haruno está... Neste trem.

Neji mal pôde se controlar. Largou o braço de Sasuke e começou a rir estrondosamente, como há muito não fazia.

- Seu desgraçado... – Sasuke sibilou – Vai me pagar Neji. Ninguém arranca uma confissão de mim desse jeito... Ninguém.

Neji continuava a rir.

- Saiba que só falei porque é verdade mesmo, e eu preciso da sua ajuda! – Sasuke elevou a voz, sua expressão extremamente séria. Neji controlou-se rapidamente ao ver a confusão estampada no rosto de Sasuke.

Era visível que a Haruno estava mexendo com o Uchiha. Sakura deixava Sasuke confuso, intrigado e incrivelmente muito mais ranzinza. Neji não se lembrava de ter visto o amigo assim alguma vez. Ele estava diferente, talvez pior do que quando foram à Timeout. Era visível que Sasuke precisava da ajuda de Neji.

- Ok cara... – disse o Hyuuga – Desculpe. Exagerei de novo. Mas foi impagável ver você deixar se intimidar e confessar uma coisa tão óbvia.

- Tá, tá... Já riu demais da minha cara – Sasuke disse, e então apontou o indicador para Neji – Mas eu juro que se você contar isso pra alguém, principalmente para Itachi, eu mato você. Entendeu?

- Claramente – Neji respondeu, fazendo esforço para não começar a rir de novo – Então vamos lá... Você precisa da minha ajuda, mas antes eu quero lhe fazer umas perguntas.

- Que seja.

- Seu plano de analisar as ações da Haruno sem que ela te visse não deram certo?

- Não. Ela age normalmente com todo mundo. E eu tenho a impressão de que está me evitando cada vez mais. É isso que me deixa louco.

- Por quê?

- É simples, Neji... Ela sempre me quis. _Sempre_. E do nada, de uma hora para outra, ela age como se nunca tivesse me conhecido. Como se eu não existisse. É pior até do que...

- Do que você fazia com ela? – Neji sugeriu

- É. E não comece com esse lance de completar as frases por mim de novo!

- Foi mal – Neji levantou as mãos, suspirando logo em seguida – Sasuke... Você está... Você está apaixonado por ela?

- O quê? Ficou louco? – Sasuke parecia atônito

- Não. É a única explicação plausível para esse seu comportamento. Até onde eu me recordo, mulher nenhuma fez isso com você. E você simplesmente não pára de pensar nessa Haruno. Então só pode estar apaixonado por ela.

- Não Neji. Eu sei que não estou – Sasuke respondeu, seguro – Só não consigo entender por que ela está resistindo a mim!

- Ah, então é isso? Você não sabe por que uma garota está resistindo a você? É fácil! Porque ela é esperta, Sasuke. Muito esperta.

- Não ajudou muito.

- Então use o cérebro. Sakura corria o tempo todo atrás de você. Você aparentemente descobriu que gostava disso, mas Sakura não sabe desse novo fato, então ela espertamente desistiu de sofrer por sua causa. Fim.

- É plausível... Mas não me deixa sossegado.

- Por que não? – Neji revirou os olhos

- E se ela tiver um propósito por trás disso? E se ela estiver me evitando propositalmente, para me deixar no estado em que estou, correr atrás dela e implorar para ficar com ela?

- Se for isso, ela está se saindo muito bem. Você está completamente paranóico! – exclamou Neji, sacudindo Sasuke pelos ombros – Isso não faz sentido algum, Sasuke! Você acha que uma garota inteligente e bonita como Sakura ia perder o tempo dela pensando em um plano maligno para ficar com um teimoso como você? Você não pode simplesmente aceitar que ela não te quer mais?

- Não.

- Por que diabos "não"?

- Porque eu sei que ela me quer.

- Eu desisto! – o Hyuuga disse, deitando em sua poltrona. A tarde lá fora avançava e faltavam poucas horas para chegarem a Konoha.

- Neji – Sasuke sentou-se ao lado do amigo – Você quis saber porque estou preocupado, e eu te falei. Agora por favor, me ajude.

Neji analisou os olhos de Sasuke. Pareciam fora de foco. O Hyuuga sentiu pena do amigo. Poderia até não estar apaixonado por Sakura, mas estava à beira disso. Ou, à beira da loucura. Se ao menos Neji soubesse o que ela estava pensando...

- Espera! – o Hyuuga exclamou, sobressaltando Sasuke – Já sei! Sei como te ajudar...

- Como?

- Siga-me – Neji pediu, pondo-se de pé. Ele abriu a porta da cabine em que estavam e olhou o corredor do trem. Estava vazio.

Neji fez sinal para que Sasuke o seguisse e eles foram caminhando pelo corredor, olhando pelo vidro das portas de cada cabine. Já estavam um pouco distantes de sua própria cabine quando finalmente pararam. Os dois se encontravam ao lado de onde estavam Tenten, Sakura, Naruto e Hinata.

- Vamos entrar na cabine deles? – Sasuke sussurrou para Neji.

- Não – ele murmurou em resposta – Vamos para a cabine _ao lado_ da deles.

Neji abaixou-se quando passou pela porta da cabine onde sua prima e amigos estavam, seguido por Sasuke. Em seguida, abriu a porta da cabine ao lado, sem fazer barulho e se trancou lá dentro junto com o Uchiha.

- Que merda estamos fazendo aqui? – Sasuke perguntou, impaciente. Neji fez sinal para que ele se calasse e começou a procurar alguma coisa na parede, logo acima do encosto de uma poltrona.

- Arrá! – comemorou ele quando encontrou um círculo do tamanho da palma de sua mão. Ele girou o círculo lentamente, revelando um buraco na parede.

- Uma entrada de ar! – Sasuke sussurrou, aproximando-se do amigo. Finalmente entendera o plano de Neji – Vamos escutar o que eles estão falando por essa entrada de ar! Muito bom, Neji...

- Obrigado – o Hyuuga agradeceu, aliviado – Precisamos torcer para que eles falem alguma coisa sobre você, assim saberemos o que Sakura pensa. Agora cale a boca e escuta.

Sasuke obedeceu prontamente, feliz com a ajuda de seu amigo. Os dois apuraram os ouvidos, atentos a qualquer menção que os ocupantes da cabine ao lado poderiam fazer ao nome de Sasuke. Mas eles estavam em silêncio. Neji então ouviu o Uzumaki perguntar a sua prima se ela estava bem. Hinata demorou um pouco a responder, o que deixou Neji ligeiramente preocupado. Até que ela finalmente falou:

- Preciso... Preciso contar algo importante a vocês.

- Sobre o quê? – Neji ouviu a Mitsashi e a Haruno perguntando juntas

- Sobre... A Akatsuki.

Hyuuga e Uchiha trocaram olhares, surpresos e horrorizados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata entendia perfeitamente o silêncio que se instalara na cabine após seu relato. Ela podia interpretar tudo que aquela ausência de palavras realmente queria dizer. Surpresa. Choque. Medo. Decepção. Não tinha sequer coragem de olhar para seus amigos.

Ou ex-amigos, provavelmente. A Hyuuga sabia que corria o risco de perdê-los caso contasse a verdade, mas ela era fraca e não podia mentir para eles por mais tempo. Porque aquelas pessoas foram verdadeiramente amáveis com ela, sem interesse algum, e em troca Hinata fora omissa.

A Hyuuga sentiu as lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos e não se esforçou para contê-las. Deixou que riscassem seu rosto, refletindo toda a culpa que sentia. Ela queria ficar só. Desejou imensamente que os outros fossem embora logo, que parassem na próxima estação e pegassem imediatamente um trem de volta para Londres. Hinata nunca tivera amigos de verdade. Sempre fora muito sozinha, sendo que suas únicas companhias eram Hanabi e Neji. E era assim que deveria continuar a ser.

Um soluço escapou dos lábios da Hyuuga ao pensar em qual desculpa poderia dar a seu pai para justificar a ausência dos amigos que convidara para o festival. Hinata fechou os olhos e sentiu que seu corpo estava ficando quente. Alguma coisa a envolvia, e ela não sabia dizer se era a culpa, o arrependimento ou o medo de ficar sozinha.

- Não chora, Hinata... – uma voz disse em seu ouvido – Por que você tá chorando, meu anjo?

Anjo? Alguém a chamara de "anjo"? Intrigada, Hinata abriu os olhos. Deu de cara com Sakura e Tenten ajoelhadas a sua frente, cada uma segurando uma mão da Hyuuga e sorrindo para ela compreensivamente. Hinata olhou para o lado e viu que o que a envolvia era o braço de Naruto.

Naruto... Ele a chamara de anjo? Hinata piscou para os outros, confusa. Eles ainda eram seus amigos?

- V-Vocês... – ela tentou dizer, em meio ao choro – V-Vocês n-não...?

- Quer saber se estamos bravos com você? – Sakura fez a pergunta por Hinata – É claro que não!

- N-não? – a Hyuuga repetiu de forma infantil

- Claro que não – Naruto enxugou suas lágrimas e sorriu para ela – Não chora... Não combina com você.

- Hinata – disse Tenten – Nós entendemos seu lado. Por que está chorando? Porque não nos contou antes que sabia sobre a Akatsuki? Não tem problema, boba! Cedo ou tarde eu ia acabar descobrindo mesmo!

- Modesta – Sakura ironizou, sorrindo para Tenten. Hinata conseguiu abrir um sorriso fraco, misturando com seu choro o alívio que a invadiu.

- Isso – Naruto disse ao ver o sorriso da Hyuuga – Assim fica bem melhor.

- É como Tenten disse, Hinata – Sakura continuou – Não tem problema por não ter nos contado antes. Você ouviu a conversa entre seu pai e Neji, portanto era um assunto de família. Não era da nossa conta.

- M-Mas v-vocês m-me c-contaram s-sobre S-Sasori e t-todo o-o resto... – Hinata gaguejou, mas sem derramar mais lágrimas – V-Vocês m-mereciam s-saber...

- E agora nós já sabemos a verdade! – Tenten exclamou, olhando fixamente nos olhos perolados da amiga – Você nos contou, de qualquer forma. Pare de se culpar, sim? Somos seus amigos, e é por isso que entendemos seu lado.

- D-De v-verdade?

- Claro que sim – Naruto e Sakura responderam juntos.

- E agora nós vamos te abraçar – Tenten sentenciou, e ela, Sakura e Naruto se jogaram sobre Hinata, abraçando-a com carinho

- O-Obrigada gente... – Hinata conseguiu dizer após se ver livre do abraço dos amigos – Eu a-adoro vocês...

- Ah, Hinata... A gente também te adora – Tenten disse com ternura. Então, sentou-se novamente em sua poltrona e adquiriu instantaneamente uma expressão pensativa.

- Sinto cheiro de perigo – Sakura comentou, olhando desconfiada para a Mitsashi. Naruto e Hinata riram.

- Então... – Tenten refletiu – Quer dizer que a Akatsuki é uma empresa armamentista... E alguém quer se vingar de seus membros. E o senhor Hyuuga e meu tio suspeitam do Mercado Negro, porque Madara Uchiha se envolveu com ele anos atrás, quando a empresa ainda existia.

- Belo resumo do que Hinata acabou de nos contar – comentou Sakura, mas Tenten parecia não estar prestando atenção

- Até agora – ela continuou – Quatro pessoas morreram. Hizashi Hyuuga, Madara Uchiha, Sasori e Nagato Pain. Hinata... Você não ouviu seu pai falando sobre quantos membros a Akatsuki tinha e quem eram eles?

- Não me recordo de nada a respeito disso...

- Hum... Certamente tio Ryan já tem todas as informações. E algo me diz que nossos herdeiros maravilha, chamados Neji Hyuuga e Sasuke Uchiha, também sabem algo mais sobre a empresa. Hum...

- Em que está pensando? – Naruto perguntou a Tenten, curioso, e Sakura repreendeu-o com o olhar por colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

- Estou pensando... – Tenten disse lentamente, sorrindo – Que nossa visita a Konoha não vai ser emocionante somente por causa do festival, ou dos bailes, ou dessa coisa toda de clima medieval. Sakura...

- Ai meu Deus do céu! – a Haruno resmungou, mas Tenten a ignorou e prosseguiu, misteriosamente:

- Coloque seu lado Sherlock Holmes no modo ON. Temos uma investigação profunda para fazer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na cabine ao lado, Neji Hyuuga fechava a passagem de ar e trocava um olhar atônito com Sasuke Uchiha. Não sabia se ficava surpreso com a determinação de Tenten Mitsashi ou horrorizado com a audácia de sua prima por ter escutado uma conversa particular e ainda por cima tê-la revelado a terceiros.

- Essa Mitsashi também me paga – Sasuke resmungou – "Herdeiro maravilha"! Que demente!

- Demente é o que você está sendo por se preocupar com esse apelido idiota – disse Neji, ainda atônito – Como Hinata se atreve... Como ela pode...

- Você e sua família deviam parar de subestimar as mulheres. Sua prima é meiga, meu caro, mas não é burra.

- Mas ainda assim é muito atrevimento...

- Não creio que ela tenha escutado a conversa propositalmente, Neji.

- Mas ela ouviu! – Neji exclamou, sem se preocupar em ser discreto – E acabou de revelar pra esses três malucos!

- Entendo sua raiva... Mas você não pode fazer nada agora... E, receio que no momento temos maiores preocupações do que meu problema com a Haruno e o seu com sua prima.

- Tipo o quê?

- Você ouviu a Mitsashi dizendo... Ela acha que nós sabemos mais detalhes sobre a Akatsuki.

- Mas nós não sabemos – Neji refletiu – Inclusive, eu mesmo não fazia idéia de que você sabia da empresa...

- Meu pai me revelou quando fiz dezoito anos – Sasuke deu de ombros – A questão é que, como você disse, nós _realmente _não sabemos mais nada sobre a Akatsuki, além do que nossos parentes nos contaram.

- E daí?

- Daí que a Mitsashi vai nos procurar – Sasuke estreitou seu olhar enquanto falava – Ela é cobra criada, ou, melhor dizendo, o tio dela é detetive da Scotland Yard. É óbvio que ele não revelará nada a ela, então, Tenten só poderá recorrer a nós. Porque acredita que temos informações novas.

- Mas nós não temos.

- É Neji, não temos. Pare de repetir isso feito um imbecil.

- Ok, mas quando ela nos procurar, o que faremos? Diremos a verdade?

- Não.

- Então vamos mentir?

- Também não – Sasuke respondeu, misterioso. Neji olhou intrigado para o amigo.

- O que quer fazer?

- Nada muito diferente do que fizemos agora. Acho que podemos apenas ficar de olho. Assim, posso estudar a Haruno melhor e você pode vigiar Hinata.

- Excelente – concordou Neji – E na hora certa, podemos encurralá-los. Quer saber Sasuke? Estou dentro.

- Então vamos jogar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça–feira, 10h01min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard - __Sala de Interrogatório_

O segundo interrogatório de Itachi Uchiha acabara de começar. Blaise O'Connell estava realmente satisfeita por não haver nenhum dos detetives da Scotland Yard ali. Assim poderia perguntar o que quisesse ao Uchiha e obter suas respostas. Por trás do espelho falso encontravam-se apenas um policial e a técnica de laboratório, Helena Sora Rider. Apesar de jovem, Blaise acreditava que ela possuía uma intuição tão aguçada quanto a sua. Além disso, Blaise precisaria de Helena para mostrar a Itachi as mensagens descobertas no celular de Sasori, caso o Uchiha negasse novamente o conhecimento a respeito delas.

Blaise tinha quase certeza de que Itachi Uchiha encontrava-se envolvido, de alguma maneira, com as mortes que estavam acontecendo. Não precisava ser necessariamente o mandante, ou o executor delas. Poderia ser simplesmente um cúmplice. Quem sabe Itachi também se envolveu com o Mercado Negro, e ao perceber que Madara estava em apuros, salvara-se a tempo e agora estava ajudando alguém a se vingar dos antigos membros da Akatsuki?

A promotora só sabia de uma coisa: inocente era algo que Itachi Uchiha não era.

"_Só se mente para a polícia por dois motivos" _– pensou Blaise, enquanto encarava o Uchiha sentado à sua frente –_ "Ou porque é culpado, ou porque quer proteger alguém"._

E, ao analisar a expressão fria no rosto do Uchiha, Blaise teve certeza de que Itachi não era do tipo que salva a pele de alguém.

- Sabe por que está aqui novamente, senhor Uchiha? – a promotora começou, olhando diretamente nos olhos negros de Itachi.

O Uchiha suspirou. Analisou rapidamente a sala a seu redor. A mesma em que estivera pouco mais de um mês atrás. Seus olhos se fixaram no espelho falso. Imaginou quem estaria ali. Obito? Algum de seus parceiros? Não... Itachi sabia que a promotora daria um jeito para ele não ter apoio algum enquanto era interrogado.

- Imagino que seja para falar sobre Sasori – o Uchiha respondeu, por fim.

- Exato – Blaise concordou – E o senhor sabe que foi o único convidado para depor de novo depois do dia da morte de Sasori Akasuna?

- Sabia.

- Isso não parece muito bom, não acha?

- Não, não parece – Itachi estava começando a perder a paciência. _"Por que ela não vai direto ao ponto?"_

Blaise sorriu por dentro. Adorava brincar com suas "vítimas".

- Infelizmente, senhor Uchiha, isso é o que acontece com as pessoas que não são totalmente sinceras com a polícia.

Foi a vez de Itachi sorrir por dentro. Era evidente que eles já sabiam... Por que outro motivo Blaise levaria Itachi até ali?

- O senhor mentiu para mim. E eu não gosto de mentirosos.

- Estou encrencado? – Itachi provocou. Blaise fechou a cara para ele.

- Muito – ela disse num tom ameaçador, inclinando-se sobre a mesa – O senhor escondeu de mim dois fatos importantíssimos, senhor Uchiha. Sabe quais são?

Itachi permaneceu em silêncio.

- É claro que sabe – disse Blaise, estreitando seu olhar – Mas já que não quer falar, vou lhe dizer como _eu_ interpretei a sua omissão. Primeiro: o senhor se diz amigo de Sasori Akasuna desde a adolescência. Conhece tudo sobre ele, mas esqueceu casualmente de me dizer que ele sofria de claustrofobia.

- Realmente, eu me esqueci – Itachi disse, tentando parecer sincero, mas duvidava que Blaise fosse acreditar nele – Mas não vejo em que momento essa informação seria relevante.

- Não vê? – Blaise perguntou, surpresa – Então, deixe-me ajudá-lo. Primeiramente, se soubéssemos desde seu primeiro depoimento que o senhor Akasuna era claustrofóbico, não teríamos perdido tempo analisando a hipótese de suicídio, tampouco tentando justificar as marcas que encontramos na sauna. E também há outro fator, muito importante: o assassino de Sasori Akasuna queria fazê-lo sofrer. Ele sabia que Sasori era claustrofóbico, e o fez agonizar dentro da sauna, enquanto inalava monóxido de carbono. Presume-se então, senhor Uchiha, que o assassino _conhecia_ Sasori muito bem, a ponto de saber de sua doença para trancafiá-lo em um espaço pequeno. É _aí_ que a primeira informação que o senhor omitiu é relevante.

"_E escondê-la de mim só aumentou as suspeitas sobre você, meu caro."_

- Senhor Uchiha – Blaise continuou – Em seu primeiro interrogatório, quando lhe dei a chance de me dizer algo que gostaria, o senhor simplesmente disse que nada tinha a acrescentar. Lembra-se?

- Sim.

- E, no entanto, minha equipe descobriu a claustrofobia do senhor Akasuna. Mas, a segunda informação omitida pelo senhor é ainda mais grave. Sem rodeios, senhor Uchiha, Sasori Akasuna recebeu uma mensagem anônima ameaçando-o de morte. Preocupado, ele mostrou-a _ao senhor_ – Blaise inclinou-se sobre a mesa de novo – Vai negar isso, senhor Uchiha?

- Não – Itachi respirou fundo; estava encrencado – Não vou.

Agora Blaise sorria abertamente.

- Muito vergonhoso – ela disse – O senhor só nos fez perder tempo. Achou que com seu celular em nossas mãos não revistaríamos _tudo_, senhor Uchiha? Achamos uma mensagem de Sasori Akasuna no seu celular pedindo para falar com o senhor. E falou com ele, não foi? Ele estava aturdido, assustado, e o senhor tranqüilizou-o... Para a morte.

- Está exagerando senhorita... – Itachi disse, entredentes.

- Dói ouvir a verdade, não é? – Blaise provocou – Também não vê em que ponto _essa _informação poderia ser relevante?

Itachi limitou-se em olhar com ódio para a promotora.

- Por que mentiu para nós? – ela insistiu

Itachi continuou em silêncio.

- Não vou mentir, senhor Uchiha – Blaise suspirou – O senhor está em maus lençóis. Mas ainda é cedo para tomar qualquer atitude.

- Preciso de um advogado?

- _Ainda_ não. O senhor faltou com a verdade, mas não podemos prendê-lo por isso. Mas saiba que está se arriscando muito ao mentir para a polícia – e Blaise inclinou-se novamente sobre a mesa, seu rosto quase colado ameaçadoramente ao de Itachi – Mas vou avisá-lo desde já, senhor Uchiha. E é bom que veja que não estou brincando. Minta de novo e eu acharei qualquer coisa, repito, _qualquer coisa_, para jogá-lo no xadrez. Essas mortes apenas começaram, e o que polícia menos precisa é perder tempo. E pouco me importa que você tenha um parente na Scotland Yard. Obito não vai me impedir de prendê-lo, se necessário. Entendeu?

- Perfeitamente.

- Ótimo – Blaise afastou-se de Itachi e colocou-se de pé – O senhor admitiu que mentiu e isso constará em seu depoimento. Lembre-se, senhor Uchiha: qualquer novo deslize...

A promotora não completou a frase, deixando a ameaça no ar. Itachi Uchiha também levantou-se.

- Posso ir? – ele perguntou, transparecendo indiferença

- Apenas responda a uma última pergunta – Blaise encarou-o seriamente – Novamente, senhor Uchiha, existe algo que o senhor queira me dizer? Qualquer informação extra? Se disser que "não" e nós descobrirmos alguma coisa, o senhor já sabe o que lhe acontecerá.

- Não tenho nada mais a dizer, senhorita – respondeu Itachi

- Ok. O senhor já está mais do que avisado. Estamos de olho no senhor – Blaise fuzilou-o com o olhar – Tenha um bom dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Foi sensacional, Blaise! – Helena parabenizou-a, entrando na sala de interrogatório. Após a saída de Itachi Uchiha, Blaise sentara-se novamente e mergulhara em um estado profundo de reflexão.

- Obrigada, Helena – ela limitou-se em agradecer

- Acha que ele é culpado? Pelas mortes, quero dizer... – a técnica quis saber

- Ainda não sei... Mas com certeza ele não é inocente. Não sei por que, mas esse Uchiha me dá a impressão de que sabe algo que nós não sabemos.

- Mas você fez ele confessar o que tinha omitido antes... – Helena comentou

- Sei disso... – concordou Blaise – Mas e se não for só aquelas duas informações, Helena? E se tiver algo _a mais_? Como podemos saber? Esse Uchiha... Ele sabia que nós descobriríamos sua omissão. Estava preparado para hoje. Era quase como se ele _quisesse_ que nós descobríssemos. Como se por algum motivo ele quisesse mesmo nos _atrasar_.

- O que podemos fazer a respeito? – Helena perguntou, preocupada. Alguns segundos depois, o rosto de Blaise se iluminou. Ela tivera uma idéia...

- Helena... Adam está usando óculos em seu disfarce de professor? – a promotora perguntou

- Está... Mas... Por quê?

Blaise sorriu para a técnica.

- Vamos ter que tornar a investigação dele na LFE um pouco mais... _Ousada_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça–feira, 10h40min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Laboratório da New Scotland Yard._

Adam Ross chegou ao laboratório da Scotland Yard com um sorriso no rosto. Sua primeira aula naquele dia fora espetacular, e chegara a ser ovacionado pelos alunos mais atentos, que para sua surpresa, constituíam a maioria da turma. Feliz, aproveitou para dar uma passada no laboratório no horário em que tinha aula vaga, para checar se estava tudo bem.

- Olá, professor – ele ouviu uma voz cumprimentá-lo assim que chegou na sala de análise de sistemas. Adam não sabia se alargava o sorriso ou se o transformava numa careta. Resolveu que dependia da pessoa E da notícia que ela poderia estar trazendo. Virou-se e viu Helena Sora Rider parada na porta.

- Oi Helena – ele cumprimentou, dessa vez fazendo esforço para não sorrir ainda mais. O dia de Adam parecia tão alegre que sua companheira de laboratório nem parecia mais sua rival. Além disso, ele mesmo ficou surpreso ao constatar que sentia falta da competição com ela.

- Como estão as coisas? – perguntou ela num tom amigável. Desde que entrara na LFE, Adam percebera que todos haviam passado a tratá-lo com mais respeito.

- Perfeitas. Melhoraram bastante depois que troquei as lentes dos óculos por lentes falsas. – retrucou Adam, tirando os óculos do rosto para limpar as lentes, feliz por não ser míope de verdade, podendo assim ver de longe a expressão envergonhada de Helena. Era um costume dos dois pregar ocasionais pegadinhas um no outro, mas que nunca interferiam nos casos. Helena parecia arrependida de sua última peça.

- Huuum... Ah sim. Blaise quer falar com você. – disse Helena. Adam quase deixou os óculos caírem no chão. Se antes ele sorrira por causa da pessoa, agora ele se desesperava por causa da notícia. Se Blaise queria falar com ele, o que viria a seguir seria péssimo.

- B-Blaise? – ele gaguejou

- É. E disse que era urgente.

- Ok... Então... Acho que... É melhor eu ir logo. – disse Adam, nervoso, colocando os óculos no bolso.

- Ok. Vai lá, professor. Boa sorte. – Adam apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ele tinha certeza de que iria precisar.

Adam andou lentamente pelos corredores, pensando no que Blaise poderia querer com ele. De dois em dois dias, Adam mandava relatórios detalhados para a promotora sobre tudo o que acontecia dentro da LFE, desde conversas na sala de aula até as discussões na sala dos professores. O último relatório havia sido enviado na noite anterior. Ele esperava que não houvesse nada de errado.

O analista de sistemas parou na porta que dizia: "Blaise O'Connell – Promotora". Hesitou por alguns instantes e bateu na porta.

- Adam Ross – anunciou

- Entre – disse Blaise de dentro de sua sala. Tremendo, ele entrou e ficou parado na porta. – Sente-se. – ela comandou e ele não hesitou em obedecer.

- Tem... Alguma coisa errada com o relatório de ontem? – perguntou Adam, ansioso

- Na verdade, não. Seus relatórios estão impecáveis – Adam sorriu - O que eu queria falar com você é sobre seu disfarce de professor. Você não estava usando óculos?

- Aaaaah, sim... – ele tirou os óculos do bolso e os estendeu para Blaise

- Essas lentes são falsas? – perguntou ela, girando os óculos entre os dedos, analisando cuidadosamente.

- Sim. Não tenho problemas na visão.

- Você costuma tirar esses óculos na LFE? – indagou Blaise, sem olhar para Adam. Ele se sentia num interrogatório.

- Sim, quero dizer, às vezes. Na verdade, raramente. Para ler de perto, às vezes, por exemplo, eu... Eles me parecem incômodos... E... Eu disse que era míope, então ninguém estranha que eu tire os óculos para ver de perto. – explicou ele, tentando manter a calma

- Certo... Mas apenas na sala de aula?

- Não... Eu... Muitas vezes... Na sala dos professores – Adam já não conseguia articular frases completas. Onde diabos Blaise queria chegar com aquilo?

- Se eu lhe entregasse uma mini câmera de vídeo e pedisse para você colocá-la nesses óculos, você diria ser capaz de instalá-la? – perguntou a promotora.

- O... O quê? – perguntou Adam. Eles ainda estavam falando sobre a mesma coisa?

- Preciso que você _filme_ pra mim o que acontece na LFE. Principalmente quando Itachi Uchiha estiver no recinto. Nada de filmar apenas o que parece suspeito. Quero que filme _tudo_. – Blaise fez uma pausa e encarou Adam – Então, você consegue colocar essa câmera nos seus óculos de modo que _ninguém_ consiga descobrir?

-Eu... Bem... Acho que... Sim. Eu... Posso fazer isso – disse Adam, por fim.

- Ótimo – disse Blaise, satisfeita, e retirou uma caixa pequena de sua gaveta. – Aqui está. Tome cuidado.

- Ok – foi a única coisa que Adam conseguiu dizer – Começo a trabalhar nisso hoje mesmo.

- Muito bem. Boa sorte, Adam – disse Blaise, enquanto ele saía da sala da promotora.

"_Daqui a pouco vou ter __**mesmo**__ que virar James Bond_", pensou Adam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 11h16min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, parte oeste._

_Mansão dos Uchiha._

Itachi Uchiha estava exausto. Seu segundo interrogatório fora mais cansativo do que calculara.

"_Aquela promotora é fogo..."_ – ele pensou – _"Bem que Obito me avisou."_

Itachi encontrava-se sentado na confortável e imensa sala-de-estar da mansão de sua família. Enquanto descansava, refletia sobre seu último interrogatório. Ele sabia que a polícia descobriria sobre a claustrofobia e as mensagens. Em momento algum Itachi desejou que as autoridades não descobrissem, e lamentava por tê-los feito perder tempo.

"_Mas enquanto eles perdiam, eu ganhava chances de continuar o que comecei. Mentir foi minha única saída"._

Porém, agora que a Scotland Yard estava ciente de sua omissão _confessada_, Itachi deveria agir com mais cautela. Sabia que a polícia ficaria de olho nele, principalmente porque Blaise O'Connell queria. A promotora o avisara. Itachi seria preso se qualquer nova omissão sua fosse descoberta. O que ele estava fazendo, portanto, não poderia cair nas mãos de ninguém...

- Como foi na polícia? – a voz firme de Fugaku Uchiha despertou Itachi de seus devaneios. Ele não notara a aproximação do pai. O patriarca sentou-se ao lado do filho.

- Não deveria estar na empresa? – Itachi perguntou

- Só estava esperando você voltar para ir para lá. E então, como se saiu?

- Estou encrencado... – Itachi disse, sem rodeios. Acabou rindo ao se lembrar do olhar ameaçado de Blaise... Pequena e frágil por fora, imensamente demoníaca por dentro – Eles vão ficar de olho em mim.

- Acham que você é culpado?

- Ainda não – Itachi refletiu – Mas a promotora que cuida do caso suspeita de mim.

- Não é para menos – Fugaku disse, sério – Você alterou a cena de um crime e depois omitiu informações para a polícia.

- Foi necessário, pai.

- Necessário para quê, Itachi? Não acha que mereço uma explicação? Logo depois da morte de Sasori Akasuna você alterou a cena do crime e foi interrogado, junto com seu irmão e duas moças. Então você me pede as informações confidenciais da Akatsuki que tenho em meu cofre pessoal. Eu as cedi para você, sem perguntar o motivo. E para completar a Scotland Yard liga para nossa casa para marcar um segundo interrogatório com você, e só com você. O que está acontecendo, afinal? As mortes dos antigos membros da Akatsuki já não são suficientes? Já não há mistério demais rondando Londres? Por que você me pediu as informações sobre a Akatsuki, Itachi?

- Desculpe pai... Ainda não posso dizer.

Fugaku encarou o filho, preocupado.

- Em que está se metendo, meu filho? Já não chega o fato de _eu_ estar em perigo? Itachi... Se alguém souber que eu ainda tenho as informações da Akatsuki...

- Fique tranqüilo, pai – disse Itachi – Eu já fiz cópias do que precisava e devolvi as informações originais para seu cofre. Ninguém vai saber da existência dessas informações. Quanto ao senhor estar em perigo, não se preocupe. Há seguranças suficientes e Obito nos ofereceu reforço policial. O senhor está seguro, e espero que antes de um mísero indício de perigo ameaçá-lo essa história toda esteja acabada.

- Muito bem – Fugaku analisou o filho – Você é adulto, Itachi, e sabe o que faz. Mas tome cuidado.

Itachi concordou, em silêncio. Fugaku levantou-se.

- Está com as malas prontas? – ele perguntou

- Malas? – Itachi repetiu, confuso

- Então se esqueceu? Vamos de trem para Konoha hoje à tarde.

- Para Konoha? Por quê?

- Não se lembra do Festival de Outono? – perguntou Fugaku – Hiashi nos convidou semana passada. Eu lhe avisei, Itachi.

- Desculpe pai... Esqueci completamente.

- Então se apresse e vá fazer as malas. Sasuke embarcou hoje, às dez horas, com os Hyuuga. Eu avisei a Hiashi que iríamos depois porque você possuía um compromisso.

- Fez bem... – Itachi levantou-se – Então, vou aprontar minhas coisas. Acho que esse festival vai me fazer bem... Preciso relaxar.

- Precisa mesmo – Fugaku concordou com um meio sorriso, retirando-se do aposento.

Itachi foi para seu quarto. Ligou para a polícia para avisar que precisaria sair de Londres. Explicou o objetivo da viagem e aguardou alguns minutos para conseguir permissão. Certamente estavam verificando se o Festival de Outono de Konoha era verdadeiro.

Ao desligar, Itachi começou a arrumar suas malas.

Seu pai tinha razão. Ele precisaria _mesmo_ tomar cuidado. Mas era só esperar mais um pouco.

E então chegaria a hora de novamente ir até a polícia. Porém, por vontade própria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 16h00min. _

_Norte da Inglaterra, Condado de Tyne and Wear. _

_Cidade de Konoha._

Tenten Mitsashi estava maravilhada. Nunca estivera no norte da Inglaterra antes. Mal chegara à pequena cidade de Konoha e já estava amando. Suas mãos e a ponta de seu nariz estavam colados na janela junto ao último assento de uma das luxuosas limusines dos Hyuuga. A garota estava acompanhada por Sakura e Naruto e dois agentes da Scotland Yard. Hinata, Hanabi, Neji e Sasuke seguiram em outro carro.

Como uma criança, Tenten não parava de apontar cada novidade que via nas ruas da agradável cidadezinha enquanto a limusine seguia para os limites de Konoha, rumo ao castelo dos Hyuuga. As casas possuíam uma arquitetura que a Mitsashi nunca havia visto antes. Eram adoráveis do lado de fora e pareciam acolhedoras por dentro. Cada uma era enfeitada por um pequeno jardim externo, que abrigava as mais variadas flores. Tenten viu casas e lojas de todas as cores. Viu também cartazes anunciando o Festival de Outono. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

As pessoas nas ruas aparentavam simplicidade e curiosidade. Viravam suas cabeças para acompanhar a luxuosa limusine preta com os olhos. Provavelmente se perguntavam quem os Hyuuga estariam trazendo de importante para prestigiar o festival.

- Olha aquela ponte! Ali na frente! – Tenten exclamou de repente, apontando. Sakura e Naruto olharam a direção indicada, sorrindo – Que gracinha! Não é uma gracinha?

Mas antes que alguém pudesse responder, Tenten já se deixava levar por outra novidade:

- Gente! – ela exclamou – Olha que rio limpinho! Dá pra ver os peixinhos lá no fundo!

- Não exagera Tenten... – Sakura disse, mas sorria – Você não tem olho biônico.

Naruto riu do comentário e Tenten limitou-se em mostrar a língua para a amiga. Até que outra coisa, maior e mais intimidadora do que tudo que a Mitsashi havia visto até então, começou a tomar forma no horizonte.

- Ah... Meu... Deus... – Tenten disse num fiapo de voz.

Naruto soltou um assovio baixo.

Sakura estava boquiaberta.

Grande e majestoso, o castelo do Hyuuga aparecia ao longe, bem diante dos olhos dos três amigos.

- É... É... É magnífico! – Tenten conseguiu exclamar, depois de vários instantes de admiração muda – Vocês não estão se sentindo em Hogwarts? Isso é tão Harry Potter!

- É mesmo, cara! – Naruto concordou, rindo. Sakura também sorriu, e em seguida chamou a atenção do motorista para perguntar quanto tempo ainda faltava para chegarem ao castelo.

- Dentro de dez minutos estaremos lá – o homem respondeu.

"_Dez minutos"_ – pensou Tenten – _"Dez minutos, e a magia vai começar. O castelo, as roupas, os bailes, o festival... E a Akatsuki."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Castelo dos Hyuuga._

- Olá meu caros! – a figura alta de Hiashi Hyuuga exclamou paternalmente quando Tenten, Sakura e Naruto deixaram a limusine. Hinata, Hanabi, Neji e Sasuke já se encontravam ao lado do anfitrião do castelo e os seguranças já estavam levando suas coisas para o interior da majestosa construção de pedra.

- Olá, senhor Hyuuga – Tenten cumprimentou educadamente. Já havia encontrado Hiashi pessoalmente antes, quando fora com Wolfe e Sakura buscar Hinata em Westminster para dormir em sua casa. Mas a Mitsashi não tivera chance de conversar direito com o Hyuuga. Além disso, Hiashi pareceu ligeiramente mais cansado do que Tenten se lembrava da última vez – É um prazer vê-lo novamente.

- Digo o mesmo, minha cara – Hiashi sorriu – Mande lembranças a seu tio por mim e diga que ele está fazendo um excelente trabalho. Espero que você e seus amigos apreciem a estadia aqui em meu humilde castelo.

Naruto engasgou ao ouvir a palavra "humilde". Hiashi olhou para ele, curioso.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer por terem acolhido Hinata e Neji tão bem – o Hyuuga completou, sem tirar os olhos do Uzumaki. Em seguida, perguntou a ele – E você, rapaz... Não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes. Por acaso estuda com Hinata?

- Ah... Eu... Não senhor – Naruto atrapalhou-se com as palavras. Hiashi estava sendo preocupantemente educado e intimidador – Eu... Trabalho na Timeout. É uma boate... É do meu pai. A melhor de Londres, senhor.

- Uma... Boate? – Hiashi repetiu, curioso. Em seguida olhou para Hinata, mais pálida que o normal. Neji e Sasuke mantiveram suas expressões impassíveis, enquanto Hanabi analisava a todos curiosamente. O anfitrião voltou a encarar Naruto, agora desconfiado – E como o senhor conheceu minha filha?

- Naruto é nosso amigo, senhor – Sakura adiantou-se, pensando rápido – Fomos nós quem o apresentamos a Hinata.

- Exato – Tenten compreendeu a intenção de Sakura – Naruto é o melhor guia que se pode ter em Londres. Hinata mostrou-se interessada em conhecer a cidade, então chamamos Naruto para um tour. Desde então, sua filha e ele são amigos.

Hiashi pareceu considerar a opção por um momento. Então sorriu.

- Interessante – disse ele, colocando sua mão jovialmente no ombro de Naruto, que suspirou, aliviado – Neste caso, seja bem vindo a Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. Mas, vejam só! Por que estamos perdendo tempo aqui fora? Vamos, vamos entrar! Não se preocupem com suas bagagens. Meus criados se encarregarão delas. Há um aposento para cada um de vocês lá em cima, caso queiram repousar. Mas antes, vamos entrar e conhecer o castelo.

Então Hiashi tomou a frente do grupo.

Tenten então também suspirou de alívio. Ela olhou com cumplicidade para Naruto, que devolveu um olhar agradecido, tanto para a Mitsashi quanto para Sakura. As duas sorriram e então olharam para Hinata, que já havia voltado à cor normal.

Então, sem querer, Tenten olhou para Neji. Ficou surpresa ao notar que o Hyuuga também a encarava, mas a Mitsashi mal teve tempo de interpretar aquele olhar, pois imediatamente Neji desviou seus olhos perolados dos orbes chocolate de Tenten.

Mas a garota não pôde deixar de sorrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O interior do castelo dos Hyuuga era, obviamente, muito mais impressionante que a fachada de pedra. Havia um hall de entrada, cujo piso era revestido com a madeira mais lustrosa que Tenten já vira. Os recém-chegados, liderados por Hiashi, caminhavam sobre uma espécie de passarela de carpete vermelho, no centro do imenso hall. As paredes eram brancas, decoradas com inúmeros quadros de antepassados dos Hyuuga. Tenten sorriu. Reconheceria aqueles olhos perolados em qualquer lugar.

Do teto do hall pendia um belíssimo lustre. Tenten ouviu Naruto soltar um assovio baixo, claramente impressionado. Sakura não parava de sorrir, captando cada detalhe com admiração. As janelas do hall eram enormes, protegidas com extensas cortinas de veludo vermelho, da mesma cor do carpete. A luz alaranjada do sol entrava no aposento, deixando tudo muito mais bonito.

O hall levava a um outro salão, cujo chão também era revestido de madeira e coberto por carpete vermelho. No centro havia dois lances de escada, que levavam ao andar superior. Estas eram de mármore branco, com corrimão de ouro. Tenten pôde notar várias portas de carvalho que levavam aos demais aposentos daquele andar, e mal podia esperar para conhecer todos.

- Aqui embaixo – a voz grave de Hiashi Hyuuga se fez ouvir – temos três cozinhas, duas salas de jantar, cinco banheiros, dois salão de festas, um salão de jogos, três salas de estar e uma sala principal. Ah, também temos alguns quartos, porém menos luxuosos do que os que reservei para vocês.

Ele sorriu, acompanhado pelos convidados.

- Lá em cima, como já disse, estão seus quartos. Hinata pode mostrar a vocês o caminho. Temos também duas bibliotecas, mais alguns banheiros, outra sala de estar, meu próprio aposento e minha biblioteca particular. No terceiro andar temos mais quartos e banheiros, outra biblioteca, uma sala de música, uma sala de artes e um depósito. No quarto andar há mais depósitos. E por fim, temos a torre central. Ah, lembrei-me de algo mais. Perdoem-me se parece grosseiro, mas peço que não vão até meu escritório ou minha suíte. Vocês têm total liberdade de transitarem por qualquer aposento, exceto esses dois que mencionei. Devemos concordar com um aspecto: que anfitrião gostaria de ter sua privacidade quebrada, não é mesmo?

Tenten aquiesceu, séria, seguida por Sakura e Naruto. Hiashi sorriu para eles.

- Muito bem – ele disse – Pedi a meus chefes de cozinha que preparassem um lanche para vocês todos. Devem estar famintos. Depois, podem seguir para seus quartos. Ou, se preferirem, podem explorar o castelo e a propriedade. Temos um campo de golfe, um lago, um estábulo, e outras coisas mais. Neji, Hinata e Hanabi, vocês ficam encarregados de mostrar às senhoritas Mitsashi e Haruno e ao senhor Uzumaki o que eles quiserem ver em nossa propriedade. Sasuke, você já é de casa. Estarei em meu escritório. Tornamos a nos falar à noite. Até mais, meu caros.

E Hiashi se foi, subindo a escadaria de mármore branco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Isso aqui é maravilhoso! – Tenten exclamou, ao entrar no quarto que fora designado para ela. Sakura e Hinata a acompanhavam, enquanto Naruto fora procurar seu próprio aposento – Esse quarto é mais ou menos o dobro do nosso, Sakura!

- É realmente lindo! – Sakura estava tão empolgada quanto Tenten. O piso do aposento era de madeira, forrado com carpete lilás. A cama estava coberta por um grosso tecido branco com detalhes em lilás, assim como as cortinas da imensa janela que ficava do lado oposto à cama. Havia uma cômoda e um guarda-roupa enormes de madeira e um banheiro todo revestido de mármore branco.

- Oh meu Deus! – Tenten exclamou novamente, ao entrar no banheiro – Tem até banheira! Uma banheira só para mim! – Em seguida a Mitsashi voltou ao quarto e largou-se na cama, alisando o tecido que cobria o colchão – Isso é tão macio... Ah, vejam só! Já trouxeram minhas malas! Gente... Isso é tão incrível!

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção das três amigas. Era Naruto.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – o loiro exclamou após ser convidado para entrar – O meu quarto é quase do tamanho da minha casa!

- Não exagera, Naruto... – Sakura riu, acompanhada por Hinata

- É sério, Sakura! E tem até um banheiro!

- Não seja por isso, meu bem – disse Tenten, fazendo pose de madame – O meu também tem...

Todos riram.

- É muito bom ver que estão felizes e confortáveis – disse Hinata – É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, depois de...

- Ah, não começa de novo Hinata! – Tenten falou, pondo-se de pé e indo até a amiga – Já dissemos que não tem problema você ter escondido o lance da Akatsuki. E isso tudo – a Mitsashi fez um gesto amplo – Esse quarto, esse castelo... É muito mais do que poderíamos imaginar.

- E estamos todos realmente gratos por ter nos convidado – disse Sakura, e Naruto concordou com ela.

- Vocês merecem – Hinata sorriu, feliz.

- Agora vamos porque _euzinha_ quero conhecer o _meu_ quarto, né? – a Haruno falou, rindo.

Os quatro seguiram pelo corredor do segundo andar admirando os quadros nas paredes e se perguntando como seriam os aposentos atrás das inúmeras portas pelas quais passavam.

"_Onde será o quarto de Neji?"_ – Tenten não pode deixar de se perguntar. Mais tarde ela teria que investigar isso com Hinata.

Eles chegaram ao quarto que fora reservado para Sakura. Não era muito longe de onde Tenten estava, e o aposento era tão magnífico quando o da Mitsashi. A decoração era em vermelho e rosa, e também havia um banheiro com banheira. Os quatro passaram algum tempo ali conversando sobre trivialidades, até que Hinata os convidou para conhecer seu próprio quarto.

O aposento era no final do corredor e um pouco maior que os quartos de Tenten, Sakura e Naruto. A decoração era toda em branco e azul e evidentemente Hinata também possuía seu próprio banheiro. Os quatro amigos estavam tão distraídos que mal ouviram uma outra batida na porta...

- Meninos não são permitidos nesse quarto – uma voz feminina disse, maliciosamente. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura e Naruto viraram-se para a porta e se depararam com Hanabi, olhando-os desconfiada. O olhar da caçula dos Hyuuga fixou-se em Naruto e ela repetiu sua provocação – Eu disse que meninos não são permitidos nesse quarto.

- Hanabi – Hinata suspirou e sua voz saiu carregada de paciência – Quem decide isso sou eu. Agora, por favor, nos diga o que deseja.

- Calma maninha... Eu só estava brincando – defendeu-se Hanabi, mas ela ainda olhava para Naruto. O loiro engoliu em seco e a pequena Hyuuga sorriu. Em seguida, decidiu obedecer a Hinata – Papai pediu para que eu avisasse que não haverá baile de abertura para o festival.

- Como assim? – Tenten adiantou-se, a voz carregada de decepção. Hanabi sorriu para ela.

- Calma... Deixe-me terminar. Não haverá baile de abertura, mas organizaremos um pequeno jantar amanhã à noite. O baile de encerramento permanece.

- É melhor assim – Hinata refletiu – Não acho apropriado organizar muitos bailes sendo que há pouco tempo que tio Hizashi faleceu.

- Essa também é a opinião de papai – comentou Hanabi, momentaneamente séria. Mas então a pequena Hyuuga lembrou-se de algo que a fez sorrir – Ah! Amanhã temos que nos inscrever para as provas do festival. E precisamos treinar também!

- Ai, isso vai ser tão legal! – Tenten exclamou, sem esconder seu entusiasmo

- Você vai participar de quais provas, Tenten? – perguntou Hanabi

- Eu ainda não sei... Hinata, pode repetir para nós quais provas tem no Festival?

Hinata concordou e começou a explicar para seus amigos como funcionava o esquema de inscrições e participação nas competições. A tarde virou noite e Tenten percebeu que o castelo dos Hyuuga ficava incrivelmente mais bonito quando todo iluminado.

A Mitsashi tornou a ver Neji apenas no jantar, mas pensou novamente que teria muito tempo para conquistá-lo. Após se despedir de seus amigos e ficar sozinha em seu quarto, Tenten notou como estava exausta. Foi fácil para ela pegar no sono. Três coisas rondaram seu pensamento antes de ela apagar totalmente. Eram seus objetivos para sua estadia em Konoha:

O Festival.

Neji.

Akatsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quarta-feira, 09h31min._

_Konoha, feira do Festival de Outono._

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Naruto estavam às voltas pela feira do Festival de Outono. Eles acordaram cedo (até mesmo Naruto), a fim de aproveitar cada momento do dia. À tarde eles treinariam para as provas do Festival das quais iriam participar e à noite ocorreria o jantar de abertura. Hanabi ainda não se recuperara da viagem, portanto permanecia dormindo. Neji e Sasuke, por sua vez, segundo Hiashi, saíram bem mais cedo que os outros.

Tenten estava amando as primeiras horas em Konoha. O dia estava lindo. O sol brilhava forte no céu, mas não estava muito quente. As flores que enfeitavam a feira perfumavam o ar e a Mitsashi usava o vestido mais perfeito que já vira na vida. De alças grossas, até os joelhos, o vestido era verde claro estampado com o contorno de folhas prateadas, levemente decotado no busto e feito de cetim. Fora dado por Hinata a Tenten, que vibrou no instante em que viu a peça.

A Hyuuga também presenteara Sakura com um dos vestidos produzidos pelas indústrias de sua família. O da Haruno não tinha alças, também batia-lhe nos joelhos, era cor-de-rosa e estampado com flores vermelhas. Hinata, por sua vez, não deixava de estar igualmente bonita. Seu vestido era branco, estampado com flores azuis e o modelo era semelhante ao de Tenten.

Por fim, Hinata deu a Naruto uma camisa esporte para usar durante o passeio pela feira. Laranja, é claro. O loiro ficou muito feliz com o presente, assim como suas amigas, e Hinata prometeu, fazendo ar de mistério, que haveria mais surpresas para a noite.

Os quatro já haviam visitado inúmeras barracas de flores e artesanato e depois de praticamente esvaziarem seus bolsos e se encherem de compras, foram à galeria de arte mais famosa de Konoha, conforme Hinata dissera. Lá viram inúmeras pinturas retratando construções medievais (inclusive o castelo dos Hyuuga), antigos governantes de Konoha e outras celebridades da cidade, Festivais de Outono antigos, bailes medievais e paisagens campestres. Era gratificante ver como aquele povo preservava e valorizava sua cultura.

Eles deixaram a galeria de arte quase na hora do almoço. Hiashi lhes pedira que almoçassem no castelo, então os quatro correram até o Comitê Organizador do Festival de Outono para fazerem suas inscrições e não chegarem atrasados ao castelo dos Hyuuga.

Chegando lá, eles viram Neji e Sasuke deixando o local. Naruto resmungou alguma coisa que Tenten não entendeu, pois a Mitsashi estava mais preocupada em encontrar uma maneira de fazer o Hyuuga notá-la ali. Mas Sasuke e ele já estavam longe quando Tenten alcançou o prédio do Comitê, junto com Sakura, Hinata e Naruto.

- Quero ver em quais provas Neji se inscreveu – Tenten sentenciou, assim que entraram no local.

- E eu quero ver em quais o Uchiha está – disse Naruto, adiantando-se até o balcão – Assim poderei vencê-lo em todas e deixar ele no chinelo.

- Que bobeira, Naruto... – comentou Sakura, temendo confusão. Eles tiveram que encerrar a conversa porque uma recepcionista veio atendê-los. Ela entregou a Naruto a lista das competições masculinas, e a cada uma das meninas deu uma lista com as competições femininas.

- Tiro à distância – leu Tenten em voz alta – Você disse que é com arco e flecha, né Hinata?

- Exato – a Hyuuga concordou – Fui medalha de prata nos dois últimos anos...

- Isso você não disse – Tenten comentou, boquiaberta. Em seguida sorriu para a amiga – Uau... Você deve ser boa...

- Um pouco – Hinata sorriu, modesta.

- Acho que vou me inscrever nesta – refletiu Tenten, e pediu à recepcionista um formulário de inscrição para a prova de Tiro à distância. Hinata também pediu um.

- Tenten, você nem sabe usar arco e flecha – disse Sakura, olhando incrédula para a amiga

- Hinata pode me ensinar – a Mitsashi deu de ombros e sorriu para a Hyuuga – Vamos treinar hoje à tarde, lembra? Por que você não se inscreve nessa, Sakura?

- De jeito nenhum... Não gosto de armas.

- Aff... Tudo bem então. Vejamos... – Tenten tornou a analisar a lista de provas – Oba! Outra com arco e flecha! Hum... Tiro ao alvo... Também com arco e flecha. Estou dentro!

- Tenten, você pode matar alguém! – exclamou Sakura

- Sakura! É só acertar uma maçã na cabeça de uma pessoa! – Tenten disse, como se tivesse explicando a amiga que um mais um é dois.

- É aí que está o perigo! – a Haruno insistiu

- Não quero saber... Vou me inscrever – e Tenten pediu mais um formulário à recepcionista, assim como Hinata. Depois de preenchê-lo, virou-se para Sakura – E você, vai participar de quê?

- Hum... – a Haruno analisou a lista, meio decepcionada – Xadrez. É o único que não exige esforço físico.

- Preguiçosa – acusou Tenten.

- Cuidadosa – Sakura retrucou – Não vou me arriscar participando de provas suicidas. Eu me divirto mais assistindo.

- Que seja – Tenten deu de ombros novamente e voltou a olhar a lista – Hum... Acho que também vou jogar xadrez... É, vou participar só dessas três mesmo. E você, Hinata?

- Vamos competir nas mesmas provas – a Hyuuga sorriu. Em seguida olhou para Naruto. O loiro tinha em mãos várias listas.

- O que é isso, Naruto? – Tenten perguntou depois que ela, Sakura e Hinata terminaram de se inscrever para as competições.

- Os formulários das provas que o Uchiha vai participar – disse Naruto, terminando de analisar os papeis – Ele vai correr na corrida de cavalo, vai nadar no lago, participar do tiro ao alvo masculino, jogar pólo e xadrez. Em todas essas, só admito que não sou páreo para ele no xadrez. Mas não porque sou burro! Nada disso... Só não gosto do jogo. Não tem adrenalina e eu não tenho paciência.

- Vai competir em todas as outras provas em que Sasuke está? – Sakura perguntou, temerosa.

- Vou – Naruto sentenciou o que a Haruno já esperava ouvir – E vou vencer, também.

- Você sabe andar a cavalo? – perguntou Tenten

- Sei – o loiro respondeu, feliz – Meu pai me ensinou. Eu andava direito, no sítio do meu avô. Nadar é fácil e pólo não tem muito segredo... O problema mesmo está com o arco e flecha. Mas professora eu já tenho – e sorriu para Hinata. A Hyuuga sorriu de volta, ruborizada.

- Ah! – Tenten exclamou – Quase ia me esquecendo! – e chamou a recepcionista. Ela pediu os formulários de Neji Hyuuga. A atendente obedeceu, de cara feia, e entregou os papeis à Mitsashi. Certamente a mulher não era acostumada com jovens curiosos. Tenten começou a analisar as fichas – Vejamos... Ele também está no pólo e na corrida de cavalos. E ainda na natação, no tiro ao alvo e no xadrez, assim como Sasuke. E tem mais uma... Nossa! Neji luta esgrima! Você nunca me disse isso, Hinata!

- Desculpe – a Hyuuga apressou-se em dizer, mas sorria diante da euforia de Tenten – Esqueci mesmo... Pois é, Neji é o atual campeão de esgrima. E de tiro ao alvo também.

- Ah é? Hum... Talvez ele possa me ensinar também, no fim das contas – Tenten sorriu maliciosamente – Uau... Ele luta esgrima!

- Tenten, você sempre me disse que achava esgrima ridículo – Sakura revirou os olhos

- Pois é, eu não sabia valorizar o esporte... Mas até que aquelas roupas que eles usam são bem legais.

- As roupas eram o que você mais detestava – Sakura acrescentou

- Tá, mas agora não detesto mais – foi a vez de Tenten revirar os olhos – Tenho certeza que Neji fica um gato dentro delas... Bom, agora que já acabamos aqui, vamos voltar para o castelo. Não queremos chegar atrasados para o almoço, certo? E de tarde teremos muitos treinos pela frente.

Os outros três concordaram com ela e eles partiram de volta ao castelo dos Hyuuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Aaah... Que almoço incrível! – Naruto exclamou, alisando o volume de sua barriga sob a camisa laranja

- Você até comeu educadamente – Sakura brincou e o loiro piscou para ela. Mas a Haruno tinha que concordar com o Uzumaki. O almoço fora realmente incrível. Os cozinheiros dos Hyuuga capricharam no cardápio, variando desde pratos que Sakura nunca experimentara antes até o tradicional frango com fritas. Além disso, a refeição fora animada pelas histórias de Hiashi Hyuuga. O anfitrião contou aos convidados fatos da vida de seus antepassados e de como começaram a produzir os mais famosos tecidos da Europa.

Por fim, a refeição também estava divina, e depois de se fartarem, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Naruto foram a uma sala de estar no segundo andar para descansar. Neji, Sasuke e Hanabi almoçaram com eles, mas o primogênito dos Hyuuga e o caçula dos Uchiha saíram logo em seguida. Hanabi fora com eles para se inscrever nas provas do festival das quais ia participar.

Os quatro amigos ficaram conversando sobre o festival por um bom tempo, até que Tenten se lembrou de um de seus objetivos: investigar a Akatsuki. A garota revelou aos amigos, sem rodeios, que não ia descansar até descobrir o que queria, mas não tinha idéia de onde poderia começar. Ela então pediu uma sugestão à Hinata.

- Olha Tenten... – a Hyuuga disse, depois de algum tempo em silêncio – Poderíamos começar olhando nas bibliotecas, mas a possibilidade de encontrarmos algo sobre a Akatsuki lá é bem remota. Na verdade, acredito mesmo que todas as informações que você quer estão no escritório de meu pai.

- E você ouviu claramente Hiashi Hyuuga dizer que não quer visitantes nem no escritório nem no quarto dele – alertou Sakura

- É, eu ouvi sim – Tenten disse, desapontada. Ela afundou na poltrona em que estava sentada e suspirou – Bom, mas não custa nada olharmos nas bibliotecas, né? Podemos fazer isso enquanto fazemos a digestão do almoço. Depois vamos treinar para o festival. O que acham?

- Já que a possibilidade de nos embaraçarmos mais com problemas é remota, eu vou – disse Sakura

- Nossa amiga, valeu – Tenten ironizou – Se eu encontrar alguma coisa da Akatsuki, vou esfregar nessa sua testa colossal.

- Calma meninas – Hinata pediu – Não briguem. Bom, Tenten... Nós podemos te ajudar, mas eu já te avisei. É muito provável que não encontremos nada. E olha que temos três bibliotecas aqui.

- Não tem problema. Como já disse, não vou descansar até obter sucesso – e dizendo isso Tenten levantou-se, decidida, e rumou para a porta – Naruto, você vem?

- Tenho escolha? – o loiro perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Ele sorriu e foi atrás das amigas. Tenten sabia que o Uzumaki só estava ajudando porque queria ficar perto de Hinata, mas qualquer apoio era totalmente bem vindo.

O relógio de pulso de Sakura marcou duas horas da tarde, e eles não haviam verificado nem metade da primeira biblioteca.

- Tenten – a Haruno suspirou, largando-se em uma cadeira – Estou exausta. São duas da tarde. Não encontramos nada. Por favor... Vamos parar...

- Eu... Concordo... – disse Naruto, também sentando-se, cansado

- Vocês são muito fracos... – a Mitsashi resmungou, mas acabou se jogando em uma cadeira também. Só Hinata permaneceu de pé. Provavelmente estava acostumadas a passar horas na biblioteca, procurando livros.

- Sinto muito – disse ela – Mas eu avisei.

- Não podemos desistir – Tenten falou, séria – Não estamos procurando no lugar certo, é isso.

- Podemos até continuar... - Hinata começou a dizer, mas diante dos olhares suplicantes de Sakura e Naruto, acrescentou -... Depois. Vamos Tenten, você está cansada. Desse jeito não vai ter forças para treinar e competir comigo!

- É... E tenho certeza de que Neji não gosta de molengas – Sakura comentou. Foi o suficiente para fazer Tenten levantar-se. Ela ainda aparentava cansaço, mas havia determinação em seus olhos.

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram – ela disse – Vamos tomar uma água e depois treinar.

- Ótimo – Hinata falou, feliz – Podemos começar pelos estábulos. Naruto, você obviamente precisa de um cavalo, então pode escolher um dos nossos. E o material de tiro ao alvo também está lá.

- Valeu, Hinata! – o loiro exclamou, passando um braço em volta dos ombros da Hyuuga. A garota ficou vermelha, mas não rejeitou o carinho do Uzumaki. Como de costume, Tente e Sakura trocaram sorrisos cúmplices, e os quatro saíram da biblioteca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os estábulos não eram muito longe do castelo dos Hyuuga. O cheiro de feno invadiu as narinas dos amigos que se aproximavam do local, e de longe Tenten pôde ver que aquela rica família possuía uma belíssima coleção de cavalos.

Todos eles pareciam muito bem cuidados, e a Mitsashi logo entendeu por que. Havia ali, no mínimo, um veterinário para cada cavalo. Provavelmente os animais viviam com mais mordomia do que a própria Tenten. A garota riu com a idéia.

Naruto ficou muito empolgado ao ver os animais. Acabou simpatizando com um cavalo todo marrom, de pêlo lustroso e crina impecavelmente bem penteada. O bicho parecia forte e também pareceu gostar do Uzumaki. Tenten, Sakura e Hinata adoraram ver Naruto alimentando o cavalo, sem dificuldades. Depois, o Uzumaki pediu autorização à Hinata e ao veterinário responsável por aquele bicho para dar uma volta.

O cavalo era incrivelmente veloz, e Naruto não teve problema algum em lidar com ele, o que provava que o Uzumaki estava mesmo familiarizado com esse tipo de atividade. O loiro percorreu rapidamente o longo gramado que se estendia por trás dos estábulos, e seus gritos de alegria podiam ser ouvidos à distância. Quando voltou para onde suas amigas estavam, o rosto de Naruto estava em fogo, e seus cabelos incrivelmente mais bagunçados.

- Uau! – o loiro exclamou, feliz, descendo do cavalo – Esse cara é demais! Corre muito!

- V-Você a-anda muito b-bem, Na-Naruto – Hinata gaguejou. Pelo visto ainda tinha problemas ao elogiar o loiro, mas ele sorriu com o comentário da Hyuuga.

- Valeu! – disse Naruto – E é muito bom ver que vocês tratam os animais super bem aqui.

- Pois é, mas ainda assim você arrasou, Naruto – foi a vez de Tenten elogiar, e Sakura concordou com ela. O sorriso de Naruto só aumentou, e ele deu seu nome ao veterinário, pedindo que reservasse para ele aquele cavalo.

- Preciso dar um nome para ele – o loiro disse, depois que pegaram os equipamentos para treinarem arco-e-flecha – Para o cavalo, quero dizer. Até amanhã penso em alguma coisa.

- Isso, porque agora nós precisamos nos concentrar no tiro ao alvo – Tenten falou, toda animada.

Eles agora seguiam para os gramados os quais, segundo Hinata, eram mais apropriados para atirar, sem colocar ninguém em risco. Porém, quando chegaram lá, viram que três pessoas já treinavam no local.

Naruto trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos. Tenten sorriu. Sakura estremeceu e Hinata suspirou, seguindo em frente.

Neji, Sasuke e Hanabi traziam arcos em mãos e disparavam flechas contra alvos posicionados a uma boa distância deles. Quando Hinata e os outros se aproximaram, Neji e Hanabi abaixaram suas armas, mas Sasuke continuou atirando, flecha após flecha.

- Não sabíamos que estariam aqui – Hinata disse para o primo

- Nem nós sabíamos que viriam para cá – Neji falou em resposta

- Se importa se treinarmos um pouco também? – a Hyuuga mais velha perguntou educadamente

- Em hipótese alguma – respondeu Neji – Há bastante espaço aqui. Quer ajuda para colocar os alvos?

- Acho que sim. São bastante pesados para Naruto colocar sozinho.

Neji aquiesceu e foi em direção ao loiro. Cumprimentou a ele, Tenten e Sakura educadamente, e ajudou Naruto a posicionar os três alvos que haviam trazido. Em seguida, o Hyuuga virou-se para o Uzumaki, e disse com a maior classe que Tenten já vira na vida.

- Uzumaki, a respeito daquela situação na boate...

- Fique tranqüilo – Naruto interrompeu – Não tenho nada contra você. Meu problema é com...

- Eu sei – disse Neji, olhando para Sasuke. Naruto também olhou, e percebeu eu o Uchiha observava o que se passava. Isso não preocupava o Uzumaki.

Ele só temia o fato de Sasuke não ter largado o arco e estar segurando uma flecha

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai atirar em você – Neji tranqüilizou Naruto, ao ver a expressão preocupada o loiro – Como eu ia dizendo, eu sei que você não tem problemas comigo. E também não guardo ressentimentos em relação ao que aconteceu naquele dia, na boate. Só peço que amenize um pouco essa sua... Birra... Com Sasuke.

- Eu sei me cuidar – Naruto retrucou, sério.

- Como quiser – Neji deu de ombros – Chame se precisar de ajuda para reposicionar os alvos.

Naruto concordou uma vez e o Hyuuga voltou para seu arco. Pegou uma flecha, mirou-a no alvo e quase acertou o centro. Tenten babava descaradamente diante do equilíbrio e da perfeição dos movimentos de Neji. Perguntou-se se poderia ficar tão boa quanto ele.

- Depois disso... – Hinata falou, chamando a atenção de todos – Vamos começar? Primeiro, tentem atirar sozinhos, para se familiarizarem com o arco. Aqui Sakura, se quiser, pode atirar também, mesmo que não vá participar da prova.

A Haruno hesitou um pouco, mas no fim, cedeu.

- Tudo bem – ela disse – Mas, por favor, não me culpem se eu matar alguém.

- Não seja exagerada – Tenten revirou os olhos – Não pode ser tão difícil...

Os três então pegaram cada um a sua flecha, miraram e soltaram.

Tenten estava extremamente enganada.

Era muito, _muito difícil_ manejar um arco e uma flecha.

Naruto foi o menos pior. Sua flecha disparou reta, mas passou a uma distância impressionantemente longe do alvo. A flecha de Tenten não voou nem dois metros à frente e a de Sakura fez uma curva inexplicável para a esquerda e quase acertou Sasuke Uchiha.

O garoto esquivou-se rapidamente do objeto mortal e lançou um olhar raivoso na direção da Haruno. Sakura não teve forças nem para pedir desculpas. Todos, incluindo Neji e Hanabi, olhavam para ela, assustados. Envergonhada, a garota devolveu o arco para Hinata e correu para a sombra da árvore mais próxima de onde estavam. Tenten foi imediatamente atrás dela.

- Sakura... – a Mitsashi disse ao se aproximar, arfando – Foi um acid...

- O destino me odeia – Sakura murmurou. Tenten olhou para ela, tentando captar alguma emoção em seu rosto. Nada. A amiga encarava o além, sem chorar e nem ao menos piscar.

- Como é? – Tenten perguntou, confusa

- O destino me odeia – Sakura repetiu. Tenten achou melhor sentar-se ao lado dela. Fez sinal para que os outros continuassem treinando e depois virou-se para a Haruno.

- Como assim, Sakura? – a Mitsashi perguntou

- Eu podia ter quase matado qualquer outra pessoa, mas aquela maldita flecha tinha que virar justo na direção _dele_.

- Aaaai, Sakura! Por que está ligando para isso agora?

- Porque eu quase o matei, Tenten!

- Você teria feito um favor para a humanidade!

- Pára com isso, eu não estou brincando!

- Tá, parei. Mas foi um acidente, Sakura! Você não sabia atirar, eu não sei atirar, Naruto também não! Você não tem culpa!

- Mas é muita ironia do destino!

- O quê? Só porque você quase acertou o Uchiha?

- Não é só isso... – Sakura diminuiu o tom de voz. Tenten aguardou – Tem as outras provas também...

- Que outras provas?

- O nado no lago... Vou ter que vê-lo nadar, de novo.

- É só você não assistir.

- Mas Naruto vai competir e quero torcer por ele.

- Então finja que o Uchiha não existe e se concentre em Naruto. É só isso?

- Não... Tem também o xadrez...

- O que tem o xadrez? – Tenten sua paciência diminuir

- Vou ter que jogar contra Sasuke. É uma prova unissex, lembra?

- E daí, Sakura?! Vai ter que jogar contra mim! E contra Hinata e Neji também! Você é boa! Vai vencer todos nós! Vai vencer o Uchiha...

- Não sei se posso...

Agora a paciência de Tenten estava por um fio.

- Acho que quero ir pra casa... – Sakura disse, e Tenten acabou perdendo a calma.

- Tá legal! – ela exclamou, e torceu para que os outros, que treinavam adiante, não escutassem o que ela ia dizer – Estou cansada disso, Sakura! A gente só fala sobre você e o Uchiha, o Uchiha e você! Cansei! Em momento algum nós paramos para falar sobre Neji ou sobre a Akatsuki. Você não me apóia totalmente em nenhuma das duas coisas, mas eu continuo lá, agüentando suas lamentações sobre esse Uchiha idiota que acaba com a garota legal que você é!

- Eu... Eu...

- Você o quê?

Sakura não conseguiu responder. Apenas olhava para Tenten, assustada. Não sabia que a amiga se sentia assim. Não sabia que vinha sendo tão idiota. Nem ao menos se preocupara em perguntar a Tenten como ela se sentia, se ela se importava ou não em ficar discutindo sobre Sasuke. Essa explosão de revelações fez lágrimas chegarem aos olhos da Haruno. Elas foram saindo lentamente, e Sakura pouco se importava se o Uchiha, ou Neji, Naruto, Hinata e Hanabi a veriam naquele estado.

Ela não vinha sendo uma boa amiga, e Tenten acabara de jogar isso na sua cara.

- Desculpe... – Sakura conseguiu finalmente soluçar – Desculpe... Não sabia... Que você... Se sentia assim... Eu... Sou... Uma péssima... Amiga...

- Não, Sakura... Ai meu Deus, o que eu fiz? – Tenten desesperou-se – Tudo bem, tá? Eu exagerei... Você não é uma péssima amiga.

- Sou sim! – Sakura teimou – Eu só fico falando do Sasuke... O tempo todo... E tem me ajudado a esquecê-lo e eu ofereço resistência... Sou uma péss...

- Ai, por favor, não repita isso – Tenten abraçou a amiga – Desculpe, eu falei demais.

- Não, Tenten... Você foi sincera... Perdão, tá? Eu sou uma chata mesmo... Desculpe se eu não dou o valor que você espera com esse lance do Neji. E desculpa também quanto a investigação da Akatsuki... Sabe que eu não gosto de problemas... Você...

- Tudo bem, sshhh... Tudo bem... – fez Tenten, acariciando os cabelos da amiga e beijando seu rosto – Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. Também confesso que não valorizo muito seus sentimentos pelo Uchiha, por isso vivo enchendo você de sugestões malucas, tipo gostar do Sai. Agora vamos parar com isso. Estamos em clima de festa. Viemos aqui para nos divertir, e você nem em sonho volta pra casa sem mim. Entendeu?

Sakura concordou, sob o abraço da amiga. Tenten sorriu, aliviada.

- Ótimo – disse ela, beijando os cabelos de Sakura e soltando-a – Agora eu vou voltar para lá se quiser aprender a atirar. Acho que você precisa refletir um pouco sozinha. Se quiser, pode se juntar a nós depois. Mas se preferir, fique aqui. Eu explico pra Hinata e pro Naruto. Combinado?

- O - Obrigada... – Sakura disse, enxugando as lágrimas. Olhou dentro dos olhos de Tenten e a abraçou.

- De nada – a Mitsashi disse, se levantando. Acenou para a amiga e voltou correndo para o treinamento.

Ao se aproximar, viu que Hinata estava posicionada atrás de Naruto, segurando os braços do loiro na posição correta. Os dedos dos dois estavam entrelaçados em volta da flecha. Ao soltarem o objeto, ele atingiu o alvo, porém não se aproximou do centro. Tenten não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Está melhorando! – Hinata elogiou, e Naruto sorriu abertamente para ela

- Graças a você! – ele exclamou, e a Hyuuga corou. Só então eles notaram a volta de Tenten.

- Como Sakura está? – Hinata perguntou imediatamente

- Bem – a Mitsashi respondeu – Tivemos um pequeno desentendimento, mas já está tudo ok. Acho que ela vai assistir o treino de lá. Mas é melhor assim.

- Coitadinha... Tinha que quase acertar justamente o Sasuke?!

- Ela teria feito um favor à humanidade – Naruto comentou com selvageria. Tenten riu.

- Foi o que eu disse a ela.

- Bom, acho que você precisa começar a treinar, não é Tenten? – perguntou Hinata – Naruto, continue treinando da maneira que lhe ensinei enquanto eu ajudo a Tenten.

- Não precisa de preocupar, Hinata – disse uma voz atrás deles. Era Neji – Eu já acabei de treinar. Sasuke e Hanabi vão continuar, mas eu não me incomodo em ajudar a Mitsashi.

- Tudo bem – Hinata concordou, sorrindo discretamente para Tenten – Eu continuo com Naruto.

- Se importa se eu ajudá-la? – Neji perguntou educadamente para Tenten

- De forma alguma – ela respondeu, abrindo um meio sorriso. Mas por dentro seu coração saltava e ria escandalosamente. Tenten pôde ver Sakura sorrindo e fazendo um sinal de positivo para ela, de lá da árvore em que estava.

Neji pediu para que Tenten atirasse mais uma vez. A flecha voou mais alguns metros do que a anterior. O Hyuuga balançou a cabeça uma vez e começou a falar.

- Sua postura deve ser mais ereta – ele orientou e esticou seus braços para Tenten, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para endireitá-la. A Mitsashi mal podia acreditar no tamanho de sua sorte. Ela deixou que Neji colocasse uma mão em sua barriga e a outra em suas costas. Depois, o Hyuuga elevou gentilmente o tronco de Tenten para trás.

- Está bom assim? – a garota perguntou, esforçando-se ao máximo para parecer normal depois que Neji afastou as mãos.

- Está – o Hyuuga respondeu com um aceno – Agora tente permanecer assim enquanto atira – ele passou o arco para Tenten e pegou outro para si próprio. Enquanto Neji falava e demonstrava ao mesmo tempo suas instruções – Erga o arco na altura de seus olhos e segure a madeira bem firme. Segure a flecha com firmeza também, entre os dedos indicador e médio. Depois, solte.

A flecha acertou o meio do alvo com perfeição.

- Uau... – Tenten disse baixinho, mas Neji ouviu e sorriu para ela. Ela um lindo sorriso, mas um pouco convencido.

- Certo, sua vez – ele disse. Tenten fez de tudo para se concentrar. Consertou sua postura e repetiu os passos de Neji, um a um. Dessa vez, a flecha acertou o alvo, mas bem longe do centro.

- Hum... – Tenten refletiu – Já é um progresso, certo?

- Certo – o Hyuuga concordou – Agora só precisa melhorar a mira.

Neji então largou seu arco e se reaproximou da Mitsashi. E, sem pedir permissão dessa vez, pegou os braços da garota e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela da mesma forma que Tenten vira Hinata fazer com Naruto. A garota adorou a sensação. Neji estava tão perto... A respiração dele bem ali, em seu pescoço... O perfume dele era tão bom... Isso deixava Tenten maluca...

"_Concentre-se"_ – ela pensou – _"Não deixe ele perceber como isso afeta você"..._

- Concentre-se – disse Neji, e Tenten acabou sorrindo. O Hyuuga posicionou a flecha entre os dedos da Mitsashi – Agora mire e atire.

Tenten soltou a flecha. Por pouco não acertou o meio do alvo.

- Ótimo – Neji elogiou – Você aprende rápido. Agora tenten sozinha.

- Ok – a Mitsashi respondeu, feliz com o elogio, triste pelo Hyuuga ter se afastado dela.

Mas Tenten não desanimou. Ajeitou sua postura da melhor forma que pôde, elevou o arco à altura dos olhos, segurou a flecha com firmeza entre os dedos e mirou o centro do alvo muitos metros à sua frente. Porém, no lugar da pequena bolinha vermelha, a garota imaginou um coração.

O coração de Neji Hyuuga.

E sentindo sua pulsação forte como a de uma amazona, Tenten soltou a flecha e acertou o alvo com uma precisão de profissional. Neji olhou espontado para ela enquanto a Mitsashi lhe lançava um sorriso convencido.

- Muito bem, Tenten! – Sakura berrou de lá da árvore. Tenten sorriu e acenou para ela.

- Sim... Muito bem – a voz do Hyuuga disse atrás da Mitsashi. Tenten virou-se para ele, ainda sorrindo – Continue assim e pode vencer Hinata amanhã.

- Pode deixar, professor – a garota respondeu, alargando seu sorriso e estreitando seu olhar, como um gato em alerta.

- Acho que agora já posso voltar para o castelo. Você não precisa mais da minha ajuda.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada pela ajuda, de verdade.

Neji limitou-se em acenar com a cabeça.

Tenten preparou-se para atirar de novo. Enquanto mirava, olhou de relance para as costas de Neji Hyuuga, que voltava para o castelo acompanhado de Sasuke. A Mitsashi voltou a encarar o alvo e soltou a flecha. Acertou o centro de novo.

Então olhou para Neji de novo.

"_O próximo, meu querido, realmente será o seu coração."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Castelo dos Hyuuga, 19h45min._

Tenten mirou-se no espelho mais uma vez.

A garota nunca se viu tão bonita como naquele momento. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto, apenas com duas pequenas mechas soltas na frente. O pescoço e as orelhas de Tenten estavam enfeitados com pérolas, as mais belas que a Mitsashi já vira. Ela chegou a se sentir importante usando aquelas jóias e riu com o esse pensamento.

Mas a melhor parte do visual de Tenten era, sem dúvida, o vestido. Ele era, com certeza, a surpresa a qual Hinata se referira mais cedo. Preto, tomara-que-caia, apertado do busto até a cintura, o vestido folgava um pouco ao longo das coxas e abria rodado na altura dos joelhos. O tecido era macio e brilhante, deixando a Mitsashi parecida com uma lady inglesa moderna. Tenten riu novamente. Estava mesmo linda. Só esperava que Neji reparasse neste fato tanto quanto as outras pessoas fariam.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu os pensamentos da Mitsashi. Eram Sakura, Hinata e Naruto.

- Fiu fiu! – fez Naruto de forma estrondosa quando adentrou o quarto de Tenten – Caraca, Tenten! Você tá uma gata!

- Você também tá bem gostosinho – a Mitsashi provocou, rindo. Mas Naruto estava realmente bonito. Era até estranho ver o amigo enfiado em um terno, fora do uniforme da Timeout. Mas a visão era bem agradável.

- Eu tento – o loiro respondeu com falsa modéstia

- Se você já não estivesse comprometido – Tenten continuou, dando uma olhada descarada para Hinata – e eu não estivesse interessada no cara mais gato deste castelo, eu até te daria uns pegas.

- Sua maluca – Naruto riu, ficando momentaneamente vermelho, ao contrário de Hinata, que mais parecia um pimentão.

- Ela só está provocando – Sakura disse, olhando de forma desaprovadora para a amiga. Em seguida sua expressão se amenizou – Mas você está mesmo deslumbrante, Tenten.

- Ora essa, todas estamos! – exclamou a Mitsashi, feliz. E com toda a razão.

Sakura usava um vestido azul gelo de alças finas, feito de cetim, decotado, apertado no busto por uma faixa de tonalidade mais escura que o restante do vestido e levemente folgado em todo seu comprimento. Os cabelos róseos da Haruno estavam cacheados, presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos. Nas orelhas e no pescoço, Sakura trazia brilhantes discretos.

Hinata, por sua vez, usava um vestido rosa-claro cravejado com pequenas pedrinhas de brilhante, que formavam flores em todo o comprimento do vestido. Ele era ainda levemente decotado e apertado no busto e de alças finas. A Hyuuga também usava pérolas, porém com um tom mais rosado, para combinar com o vestido. Seus cabelos azulados estavam presos em uma impecável trança embutida.

- Com certeza! Estão todas maravilhosas – Naruto sentenciou, mas seu recaiu demoradamente sobre Hinata, que corou instantaneamente.

- Vamos descer – disse a Hyuuga, encabulada – O jantar já vai começar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Galeraaaa!!!**

**Cara, a gente nem tem desculpa dessa vez pra justificar a demora em postar. Juntem provas, oitava série, faculdade, estágio, trabalhos escolares, drama, falta de inspiração, preguiça (ok, nós confessamos) e mais algumas coisas e vocês vão entender nossa situação. A Debby Uchiha queria tanto fazer 18 anos... Mas ela não sabia que ia ser tão duro VIVENCIAR essa idade... E a Hanna Uchiha está tendo que se adaptar ao primeiro contato com a Química e a Física... Dá pra entender a situation né... **

**Mas oh, esse cap ficou divertido, não ficou? Nós íamos fazer um Holiday só, mas ia ficar tão grande, tão grande, que vcs iam desistir de continuar lendo. Esse cap já ficou enorme, então imaginem, só imaginem, o tamanho do Holiday 2. É nele que estão as provas do festival e um pouquinho mais de emoção pra essa fic. Afinal, vcs merecem, como sempre.**

**Só podemos dizer, por fim, que ficamos envergonhadas pela imensa demora, e esperamos q vcs nos perdoem e comentem o cap, se puderem, pq vcs tb tem as responsabilidades de vcs né... Mas é estranho o fato do tempo passar tão rápido e a gente nem perceber... Nós postamos nossas primeiras fics com 15 (Debby) e 11 (Hanna) anos! E é incrível como na época a gente tinha tanta disponibilidade e tempo. E vcs tb tinham bastante tempo pra ler as fics e comentar tb! E hj, tá todo mundo crescido e com um monte de responsabilidades e pouco tempo pra entretenimento... Mas é a vida...**

**Mas ñ deixem de comentar tá? A gente fica super feliz diante do mais mísero comentário. É muito importante pra gente viu? Tão importante, que aí vão as respostas aos comentários do cap anterior (de milênios atrás):**

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**Priih . ncesa: **Desculpe pela demora (de novo). Mas temos boas novas: a Debby passou no vestibular sim, e está fazendo faculdade e estagiando!!! E fique tranqüila que você também vai se dar bem quando chegar sua vez! n.n Também adoramos o Hercule Poirot, e que bem que vc gostou da ideia da cadeira elétrica. Tio Ryan realmente é demais... E nós prometemos te convidar pro show do Green Day na Timeout, que está confirmadíssimo (assim como o Green Day aki no Brasil em outubro)! E não se preocupe – amamos reviews gigantes! bjos!!!

**Luciaalmeida: **pois é, mudamos de casa. Ficou uma zona um tempão, mas agora tá legal. Bjos e valeu!!!

**Shii-sensei: **nossa, vc IMPRIMI os capítulos??? Que coragem (e haja tinta! rsrsrrsrs) é, o Pain se deu mal. Que bom que está gostando das mortes (cara, isso soa sinistro). Nossos agentes da polícia estão demais, não é mesmo?? E se prepare: o Adam vai se atrapalhar mt mais e a Blaise vai ser ainda mais megera. Vc gosta de Panic!? Que legal, nós tb! n.n Bjos e valeu!!!

**Kaah Hyuuga:** nossa, estamos lisonjeadas com tantos elogios! Nós também amamos o Adam! É, a morte do Pain foi horrível. Mas se prepare, porque soh vai piorar daqui pra frente (sem querer te assustar – MUAHAHAHA!). Esperamos que tenha curtido a primeira parte do festival! Mtos bjos e valeu pela review!

**NayaraYchan:** bem, FINALMENTE o outro cap saiu!! Esperamos que goste!!! Bjos e obrigada pela review!!!

**: **livros? Quem sabe? Rsrsrs ... A morte do Pain foi nojenta, mas como dissemos, só vai piorar. O.O Mas sim, vão ficar bem mais interessantes.... Nossa, o Adam tá sendo um sucesso inesperado!!!! É legal saber que vc (tb) gostou dele! Sim, show do Green Day é um sonho!!!!! Pode sempre mandar reviews grandes!!! Bjos e obrigada!!!

**Luddy Sora Rider**: adoramos saber que está gostando da trama! Dah trabalho, mas no fim, gostamos muito do resultado e do carinho de vcs! E, oba, mais uma fã do Adam! Daqui a pouco teremos um fã-clube maior que o do Sasuke! Sobre a participação da Helena na fic, de nada! É uma personagem ótima! UAU! A parte mais impressionante da sua review foi qnd vc disse que a fic ajudou a reforçar a escolha do seu curso! Ficamos MUITO FELIZES e orgulhosas ao saber disso! Que dê tudo certo pra vc! Bjos e mt obrigada!!!!!! Ah, e a Debby fez vest (e passou) para Direito! Jah tah fazendo facul!

**Lilly Angel88: **O.O UAU. Achamos que ficamos uns dez minutos lendo sua review! Ficou DESCOMUNAL.!!!! Se compensou o seu "mega-sumiço" (que não é grande como o nosso)??? CLARO QUE SIM!!! Ficamos super, mega, galaticamente felizes ao ler seus comentários sobre cada detalhezinho dos capítulos! Inacreditável!!! Mal temos palavras para agradecer! Valeu, valeu, valeu mesmo!!!!!!!!! A gente lia suas reviews e ficava tipo "uau. Uau. UAU!!!!!!" Fique a vontade para mandar mais reviews como essa!!! Mtos bjos e ateh o próximo cap!!!!

**BYE!!!**

**ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!**

**Big bjo! Td de bom!!!**

**Irmãs Uchiha**

**n.n**


	9. Holiday Parte 2

**Capítulo 7: Holiday Parte 2.**

O jantar foi elegante e agradável.

O castelo dos Hyuuga estava lindamente iluminado, o salão de festas ricamente decorado com carpetes vermelhos e cortinas de veludo da mesma cor. O grande lustre de cristal que pendia do teto lançava rajadas de luz por todo o salão. Havia comida à vontade (foi a parte que Naruto mais gostou). As pessoas eram alegres e bonitas. A música ao vivo enchia o salão.

Tenten e Sakura não conseguiram parar de sorrir. Aquilo tudo era como mágica. Como um verdadeiro conto de fadas.

"_Só faltam os príncipes..."_ – Tenten pensou no momento em que viu Neji entrar no salão e sentar-se à mesa de jantar, perto do tio.

A Mitsashi não ficou surpresa ao ver Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha ali, próximos aos Hyuuga, afinal, as duas família eram amigas de longa data.

"_E um mistério sinistro agora envolve tanto os Hyuuga quanto os Uchiha"_- Tenten pensou novamente – _"Mas agora é hora de festa. Vamos Neji! Estou bem aqui! Olhe para mim!"_

Mas o máximo que a Mitsashi conseguiu do Hyuuga foi um meio sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, _de longe_. Tenten ficou frustradíssima, mas não podia culpar seu amado. Parecia que todos os convidados para o jantar decidiram perceber como Neji estava mais bonito e crescido desde a última festa oferecida pelos Hyuuga. Detalhe que a família havia se mudado de Konoha não havia muito tempo... O mesmo aconteceu com Sasuke e Itachi; eles tiveram de dar atenção a inúmeros curiosos que vinham lhes cumprimentar. Mas o caso dos irmãos Uchiha era mais justificável, já que havia anos que eles não visitavam Konoha.

Sakura permaneceu indiferente a este fato e demonstrou ter apreciado o jantar. Naruto comeu muito, mas conseguiu até ser educado, talvez pelo fato do salão de festas ter ficado lotado. Hinata e Hanabi, assim como Neji, passaram grande parte do jantar recepcionando e cumprimentando convidados, e só conseguiram se divertir quando se juntaram à Tenten, Sakura e Naruto. Após jantarem, começaram a discutir sobre as provas, que começariam cedo no dia seguinte. A primeira seria a corrida de cavalo, da qual o Uzumaki participaria.

Ao longo da festa, não houve um momento para dança. Como Hiashi prometera, o jantar seria apenas um jantar, para membros da família e pessoas mais próximas. Tenten estava admirada. Se as pessoas que lotaram um dos salões de festas dos Hyuuga eram apenas "próximas", imagine a dimensão do baile de encerramento do festival!

A Mitsashi estava depositando suas esperanças nesse baile. Ela ainda tinha alguns dias para ficar mais próxima de Neji, mas caso não conseguisse, daria a cartada final na festa de encerramento do festival. Depois de se despedir de Sakura, Hinata, Naruto e Hanabi, por volta de uma hora da manhã, Tenten trancou-se em seu quarto e preparou-se para dormir. Após fazer sua higiene básica e trocar de roupa, mandou uma mensagem de texto para Wolfe alegando saudades e orientando o tio a se alimentar direito e dormir mais.

Depois disso, a garota não demorou muito para adormecer, dividida entre o cansaço e a expectativa em torno da diversão do dia seguinte.

"_Vai ser demais... E Neji vai ser meu..."_ – foi o último pensamento de Tenten antes de apagar totalmente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quinta-feira, 09h50min. _

_Konoha, Festival de Outono._

_Preparação para a Corrida de Cavalo._

Naruto Uzumaki ajeitou de mau humor a roupa que haviam lhe entregado àquela manhã específica para aquela prova. Era feia e desconfortável, e pior de tudo, não tinha nada laranja. "_Nadinha!_", lamentou Naruto mentalmente. Ele observou lentamente em volta o rosto dos competidores. Todos eles pareciam muito experientes. "_Não interessa_", ele sorriu para si mesmo, "_sou eu quem vai ganhar mesmo_".

Naruto parou de sorrir por alguns instantes ao avistar um rosto (infelizmente) conhecido. Sasuke Uchiha olhava o céu com absurda indiferença. "_Juro que ainda acabo com esse cara até o fim do dia_".

- Que cara feia é essa, Naruto? – uma voz feminina encheu seus ouvidos e Naruto olhou para Tenten, Sakura e Hinata que haviam acabado de se postar do seu lado. Ele deixou escapar um sorriso quando seus olhos encontraram os de Hinata, e ele pôde ver Sakura e Tenten se entreolharem. Ele não se importou; estava na cara seu interesse pela mais velha das filhas de Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Nada, não, Tenten. É que vi um asno no meio dos cavalos e estranhei – comentou Naruto maldosamente

- Um asno? – perguntou Sakura, estranhando

- É, olha lá – Naruto apontou indiscretamente para Sasuke

- Naruto! – Sakura exclamou, parecendo chateada, mas Tenten e Hinata riram um pouco

- Qual é, Sakura. Só um asno ignoraria uma garota como você – disse Naruto, justificando – No fim, minha intenção foi boa, não?

- Não – retrucou a Haruno, mas ela sorria

- Decidiu que nome vai dar pro seu cavalo, Naruto? – perguntou Hinata

- Ainda não. Ah, já sei. Ele vai se chamar Sasuke. – Naruto disse

- Ei, Naruto, pega leve – pediu Sakura. Naruto reparou que a amiga parecia chateada com as brincadeiras em relação ao Uchiha, e por mais que Naruto o odiasse, resolveu parar um pouco, em respeito à Sakura.

- Desculpe, tem razão – Naruto disse, sério, mas seu tom voltou a ser brincalhão – O pobre cavalo é bonito demais. Aliás, se não fosse um cavalo, eu chamaria de Hinata, de tão bonito. Considere isso um elogio – ele acrescentou rapidamente para a Hyuuga

- Tudo bem – Hinata riu

- Tá, então vai se chamar... Flash. – decidiu Naruto

- Flash? Gostei. É meio brega, mas eu gostei. – Tenten implicou.

Naruto abriu a boca para retrucar a provocação de Tenten, mas ouviu-se um chamado para os competidores se dirigirem aos estábulos para se prepararem. Além disso, chegara a hora que a platéia mais gostava – o momento das apostas.

- Me desejem sorte! – pediu Naruto

- Boa sorte, Naruto! – disseram as três em uníssono

- É, vou fazer o U... – Naruto lembrou-se de Sakura e se corrigiu – um monte de gente comer poeira! – E Naruto se afastou correndo na direção dos estábulos.

- E então – Tenten começou a falar segundos depois de Naruto ter se afastado – Em quem vocês vão apostar?

- Naruto, é claro – respondeu Sakura imediatamente. Mas Sakura queria apostar em Sasuke Uchiha.

- Eu também vou apostar no Naruto – disse Tenten vagarosamente. Sua vontade, porém, era apostar em Neji Hyuuga. – E você, Hinata?

- Eu... Vou apostar no Neji – respondeu ela. Mas Hinata estava torcendo mesmo era por Naruto Uzumaki.

- Por quê? – Tenten perguntou, curiosa

- Porque... Eu aposto em Neji todos os anos. Ele é bom nisso – disse Hinata.

- Não é verdade – disse uma voz logo atrás delas. As três se viraram e viram Hanabi Hyuuga – Neji perdeu a corrida de cavalo nos últimos três anos. E acho que vai perder essa também – a Hyuuga mais nova sorriu, sonhadora

- Por que acha isso? – Sakura indagou, curiosa.

- Porque Sasuke vai ganhar esse ano – explicou Hanabi com o mesmo sorriso na face – Com certeza.

- Uau, Hanabi, vai investir no Uchiha, é? – Tenten brincou

- Só na corrida mesmo – respondeu Hanabi, enquanto elas andavam – Porque na realidade, você tem que esperar _ele_ vir atrás de você. Porque se for ao contrário... – Hanabi fez um gesto dramático de forca – Adeus, pobre garota.

- Viu, Sakura? – disse Tenten num tom orgulhoso – Você devia aprender com ela!

- Ora, vamos logo fazer essas apostas – Sakura desconversou, irritada. Pelo visto, ela não ia conseguir _mesmo_ fugir de Sasuke naqueles dias em Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A corrida foi emocionante. O resultado, inesperado.

Naruto corria feliz na direção das amigas. Havia vencido a corrida. E o mais importante – com uma enorme diferença entre ele e o segundo colocado – Sasuke Uchiha. Chegou ao lado de Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Hanabi ofegante, mas animado.

- Eu... Disse... Que... Ia... Vencer! – ele vinha gritando a frase bem de longe, e quando chegou perto, já estava arfando – E ainda... Ia fazer os outros... Comerem poeira!

- Parabéns Naruto! – Sakura e Hinata disseram.

- É, parabéns – disse Hanabi, um pouco decepcionada.

- É isso aí, Naruto! Vamos Sakura, as apostas! Nós ganhamos! – Tenten disse rapidamente, puxando Sakura pelo braço

- Ei... Hinata, você apostou em quem? – Naruto perguntou. Hinata sentiu que estava ficando vermelha. Um olhar decepcionado começou a invadir o rosto do Uzumaki, mas Hanabi disse:

- Ela apostou no Neji. A Hinata não queria, mas como eu quis apostar no Sasuke... Me desculpe! – ela acrescentou quando viu Naruto arregalar os olhos para ela – Eu quis apostar no Sasuke e não queríamos que o Neji ficasse sabendo que ninguém de nós apostou nele.

- É-É – gaguejou Hinata – Foi... Isso.

- Ah sim – Naruto pareceu aliviado e mais feliz – Ah, sim. Bem, então... Vamos atrás das meninas, sabe... Ver quanto elas ganharam! - E sem esperar resposta, Naruto saiu correndo

- Obrigada – Hinata murmurou pra Hanabi

- Tudo bem – respondeu a mais nova – Me deve essa.

Hinata sorriu, aliviada. Não suportava nem a mais remota idéia de magoar Naruto, mesmo com uma coisa pequena como aquela, principalmente porque era importante para ele. O anúncio de que a próxima prova seria em meia hora encheu seus ouvidos, mas ela não prestou atenção. Estava ocupada demais observando, de longe, Naruto rir e bagunçar os cabelos loiros. Suspirou e continuou a andar, pensativa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quinta-feira, 13h56min._

_Prova de Arco e flecha._

Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi e as demais competidoras já haviam tomado suas posições. A prova de Arco e Flecha, ou Tiro a Distância, estava prestes a começar. Essa competição era tipicamente feminina, e era a primeira da qual a Mitsashi e suas amigas Hyuuga iriam participar. A garota estava parada em frente a uma bolsa carregada com flechas e seu arco jazia a seus pés, pronto para ser usado. As outras competidoras encontravam-se na mesma situação.

À frente de Tenten, um campo muito verde e longo, com a grama impecavelmente aparada, se estendia, repleto de marcações que indicavam as distâncias ao longo do gramado. As regras para o jogo eram fáceis e claras. Venceria a competidora que atirasse a flecha mais longe, com direito a três tentativas. Cada garota atiraria uma vez, esperaria a distância alcançada por sua flecha ser medida e aguardaria o tiro das outras competidoras para lançar sua flecha novamente. O critério para desempate, caso este fosse necessário, seria a análise da forma como as competidoras que empataram manejaram seu arco e flecha. A mais graciosa e precisa venceria o desempate e, finalmente, a competição.

Tenten sentiu seu sangue ferver nas veias. Ela olhou para o lado, onde estavam os espectadores. Encontrou facilmente os cabelos cor-de-rosa de Sakura. Ao lado da amiga, obviamente, estava Naruto. Eles acenaram para a Mitsashi, que sorriu e meneou a cabeça rapidamente, buscando concentração. Antes, porém, de voltar a mirar unicamente o gramado a sua frente, Tenten encontrou o olhar de Neji, no meio da multidão.

O Hyuuga a olhava de forma intensa, e pela primeira vez a Mitsashi sentiu-se incomodada. Era um olhar diferente... Tenten pôde sentir. Parecia meio... Desconfiado. E, para piorar, Sasuke Uchiha, que acompanhava Neji, como sempre, encarava a Mitsashi do mesmo jeito que o amigo.

Tentando se convencer de que tudo não passava de sua própria imaginação, Tenten fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se dos votos de boa sorte que seus amigos e seu tio Ryan (por telefone) lhe desejaram, e buscou concentração. Então tornou a abrir os olhos, ignorando tudo a seu redor. Olhava agora unicamente para o campo verde.

- Boa tarde, senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas de todas as idades! – a voz de um senhor simpático anunciou da barraca de medição, pelo microfone – As competidoras já estão cientes das regras, então, podemos dar início à prova! A primeira da fila pode preparar seu arco e aguardar o apito para disparar.

Uma garota loura de cabelos curtos adiantou-se e armou seu arco. Tenten era a quinta da fila, seguida por Hanabi, uma garota morena e então Hinata. Atrás da Hyuuga mais velha deveria haver ainda umas 15 competidoras. Para a Mitsashi, ganhar seria ótimo, mas não tão fácil, diante das circunstâncias.

O apito soou e a garota loura soltou sua flecha, segura. O objeto voou longe, e o pessoal da barraca de medição correu bastante pelo campo até chegar à flecha cravada no gramado. A distância foi, então, anunciada: 83 metros. A loura pareceu feliz com seu resultado e passou para o fim da fila, enquanto a platéia aplaudia. A segunda competidora tomou posição.

Assim passou a terceira e a quarta competidora, até que chegou a vez de Tenten. A Mitsashi armou seu arco com cuidado e procurou lembrar-se do treinamento. As instruções de Hinata, mas principalmente as de Neji, vieram à sua mente. Tenten deixou sua concentração fluir e decidiu que nada, nem mesmo a respiração de Neji em seu pescoço nem o olhar desconfiado que acabara de receber do Hyuuga a fariam perder aquela prova.

Esticou a corda do arco o máximo que pôde. A questão ali não era precisão, e sim força. A flecha estava bem presa entre seus dedos. Tenten estava pronta.

Ao som do apito, ela soltou a flecha imediatamente, sem precisar pensar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Caraca Tenten! Quero morrer seu amigo! – Naruto exclamou, abraçando a amiga sorridente – Você é muito foda! Fez 105 metros no primeiro tiro, 112 no segundo e 114 no terceiro! Putz! Nem precisaram fazer desempate!

- Eu sei! – Tenten exclamou, transbordando empolgação. Ela admirou a medalha de ouro que trazia nas mãos – Nem acredito que ganhei!

- Você fez direitinho! – Hinata elogiou, sorrindo. A Hyuuga mais velha ficara em segundo lugar, enquanto Hanabi teve que se contentar com a quarta colocação – Soube equilibrar perfeitamente sua força.

- Você mereceu – foi a vez de Sakura elogiar – É como se sempre tivesse praticado arco e flecha.

- Você atira muito bem – Hanabi comentou

- Você acha? Noossa, tio Ryan vai ficar maluco quando souber que ganhei!

Os cinco seguiram andando e rindo, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas que curtiam o festival. Tenten estava morta de fome, e sugeriu que os amigos fossem lanchar enquanto esperavam a próxima prova, que seria de tiro ao alvo.

Naruto apontou uma barraca de crepe suíço na sombra de uma imensa árvore e todos seguiram para lá. Fizeram seus pedidos animadamente e começaram a conversar enquanto aguardavam. Instantes depois, Neji e Sasuke apareceram na barraca.

E curiosamente, foi o Uchiha quem puxou assunto.

- Parabéns, Mitsashi – ele disse, olhando para Tenten. Ela franziu o cenho para ele por alguns segundos, tentando ligar esse incomum início de conversa com o olhar desconfiado de minutos atrás – Você atira muito bem.

- Obrigada – Tenten limitou-se em responder, disfarçando sua surpresa. Porém Sakura, Naruto, e até mesmo Hinata e Hanabi, estavam boquiabertos com a atitude de Sasuke, pois todos eles sabiam que o Uchiha não era de fazer elogios. Muito menos para Tenten.

- Sasuke tem razão – Neji falou e todos olharam para ele. Tenten ficou aliviada ao conseguir captar sinceridade na voz do Hyuuga, e o olhar dele também estava normal, sem traços de desconfiança – Você seguiu meus conselhos perfeitamente bem.

- Obrigada! – a Mitsashi repetiu, desta vez com mais animação. Um silêncio esquisito se instalou entre eles. Foi Hanabi quem tomou a iniciativa para quebrá-lo:

- Por que vocês dois não lancham com a gente? – ela sugeriu – Vamos comer, andar à toa e seguir para o Tiro ao Alvo.

- Seria ótimo – Neji começou a responder, olhando unicamente para Tenten – Mas Sasuke e eu já comemos. Mas...

- Então a gente se vê no Tiro ao Alvo, primo - Hanabi encerrou, ao ver que seu crepe já estava pronto.

Então Neji e Sasuke se despediram, sumindo instantes depois na multidão.

"_Como eu queria saber o que viria depois daquele 'mas'..."_ – Tenten pensou, mas deduziu que era melhor daquele jeito. O olhar desconfiado que tanto Neji quando Sasuke lhe lançaram mais cedo não saía de sua mente, e dar muita confiança para o Hyuuga assim, de cara, não era muito saudável. O estômago da Mitsashi roncou e a única preocupação de Tenten pelos próximos minutos foi qual seria a melhor maneira de saborear seu crepe e saciar sua fome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quinta-feira, 16h23min._

_Prova de Tiro ao Alvo._

A Modalidade Masculina do Tiro ao Alvo havia terminado poucos minutos atrás. Neji Hyuuga agora tentava abrir espaço entre a multidão, seguido por Sasuke, para achar um lugar adequado para assistir à Modalidade Feminina da prova. A medalha de prata reluzia no peito do Hyuuga.

- Ei, imbecil, olha por onde anda! – uma voz desconhecida resmungou logo atrás de Neji, e o garoto virou-se para olhar. Um cara ruivo olhava feio para Sasuke. Provavelmente o Uchiha, que ficou em quinto lugar na prova recém terminada e estava com seu característico mau humor triplicado, esbarrara no rapaz ruivo e obviamente não se desculpara.

- Foi mal, amigo – Neji apressou-se em dizer ao ruivo – Ele está todo nervosinho hoje. Não foi de propósito.

- Tá legal, mas avisa pra esse cara ficar esperto – o rapaz ameaçou e sumiu de vista logo depois.

- Se controla, Sasuke – disse Neji depois que encontraram ótimos lugares para acompanhar a modalidade feminina – Foi só uma competição. E o quinto lugar de trinta competidores não é tão ruim.

- Não é só por isso – o Uchiha resmungou – Me irrita ter ficado atrás daquele Uzumaki insuportável, de novo. Como se não bastasse a Corrida de Cavalos. Ele nunca atirou na vida, e consegue ficar em quarto lugar numa prova de tiro ao alvo! Ele nem sabe andar direito! Como conseguiu ter tanta precisão?

Neji riu.

- Pergunte a ele, ora essa.

- E você está ficando amiguinho dele agora também, é? – Sasuke continuou resmungando

- O que fiz no treino foi para deixar o ambiente mais agradável – Neji respondeu, revirando os olhos – E lembre-se de que quem tem problemas com o Uzumaki é você, e não eu.

- Mas...

- Mas nada – o Hyuuga interrompeu – E tem outra coisa: não foi sua a idéia de ficarmos espreitando o que aqueles três e Hinata ficam fazendo? Então pronto. É o velho ditado: "se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles".

- Tudo bem Dumbledore, entendi.

- Que bom, Harry – Neji riu – Mas, é sério, temos que ficar mais atentos. A Mitsashi está desconfiada. E acho que por sua causa.

- Que diabos eu fiz? – Sasuke quis saber, se irritando mais

- Tentou ser sociável – Neji respondeu com simplicidade – Todos sabem que você não costuma conversar, Sasuke. Então, quando chega puxando assunto, ou melhor, quando chega _elogiando_ alguém, é dedutível que você quer algo em troca.

- Tá, você pode ter até um pouco de razão, mas a culpa não é só minha. Ela viu que _nós dois_ estávamos olhando desconfiados pra ela, lá na prova de Arco e Flecha.

- Certo, certo... Então os dois devem ser mais cuidadosos. Melhor assim?

- Que seja.

- Ok. Ei, lá estão elas – Neji indicou as competidoras, que adentravam em fila indiana o mesmo campo onde ocorrera a prova de Arco e Flecha. Desta vez, Tenten era uma das últimas, como Neji pôde observar. Já Hinata e Hanabi estavam logo no começo novamente.

As competidoras tomaram suas posições e as regras foram repassadas.

A prova ia começar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura e Naruto prenderam a respiração quando Tenten tomou posição para seu último tiro. A vitória já era de Hinata, e Hanabi ficara em segundo lugar. Agora as competidoras restantes disputavam entre si a terceira colocação. A Mitsashi soltou sua flecha quando foi autorizada e o objeto atingiu em cheio o meio do alvo. A multidão explodiu em aplausos e assovios. Tenten acabara de garantir o terceiro lugar para si.

Ocorrera o seguinte: Hinata acertou o centro do alvo em seus três lançamentos. Hanabi também, e o desempate entre as duas foi feito pela avaliação no manejo do arco. Daí, a Hyuuga mais velha acabou vencendo de forma brilhante e graciosa. Tenten, por sua vez, acertara o centro do alvo no primeiro tiro, atingiu a faixa branca anterior ao centro no segundo disparo e agora acabara de repetir o feito do primeiro tiro, com uma precisão invejada pelas demais competidoras.

Após a entrega de medalhas e das parabenizações, as três garotas correram ao encontro de uma Sakura e um Naruto muito sorridentes.

- Cara! Duas medalhas em um dia, Tenten! Você já me passou! – o loiro exclamou, feliz, abraçando a Mitsashi. Em seguida, abraçou Hanabi, levantando-a do chão, e seguiu para parabenizar Hinata. Naruto envolveu a Hyuuga mais velha pela cintura e beijou-a no rosto, aproximando-se perigosamente dos lábios da garota. Quando o Uzumaki se afastou, Sakura podia jurar que Hinata estava meio zonza.

- Parabéns para todas! – a Haruno exclamou, tentando desviar a desconfiança de Hanabi, que vira perfeitamente bem o quase-beijo de Naruto em sua irmã – Foi realmente brilhante!

- Valeu Sakura! – foi a vez de Tenten dizer, quase gritando. Ela também percebera a forma como Hanabi olhava de Hinata para o Uzumaki, e assim como Sakura, tentou disfarçar – Precisamos comemorar, gente! Anda, vamos procurar algum lugar pra comer e depois ir direto para o castelo contar para o senhor Hyuuga as novidades! E também quero ligar para tio Ryan!

E antes que qualquer um contestasse, Tenten saiu arrastando seus amigos, apoiada por Sakura. Quando terminaram de comer e estavam a caminho do castelo, uma voz conhecida e querida por Tenten chamou seu nome.

- Ei! Mitsashi! Espera!

Era Neji.

Tenten parou de andar na mesma hora, junto com os outros. Eles aguardaram até que o Hyuuga e Sasuke os alcançassem e só então voltaram a caminhar.

- Mais uma vez, parabéns – disse Neji, bem ao lado de Tenten – Eu já sabia que Hinata e Hanabi tinham grandes chances, não querendo desmerecer a vitória das duas, mas você me surpreendeu.

- Eu costumo fazer isso – Tenten respondeu, simpática, piscando para Neji. O Hyuuga abriu um meio sorriso.

- Às vezes imagino quanto mais você consegue ser surpreendente – ele disse, de modo que apenas a Mitsashi escutasse.

Só então Tenten percebeu que ela e Neji estavam mais afastados do restante do grupo. Sakura caminhava ao lado de Naruto e Hinata, enquanto Hanabi se pendurara no braço de Sasuke e discutia com ele detalhes da prova que acabara de terminar. Evidentemente o Uchiha só ouvia, enquanto a mais nova dos Hyuuga tagarelava animadamente, sem se importar com o silêncio de Sasuke.

- Por que você não tenta descobrir? – Tenten sussurrou perigosamente no ouvido de Neji, antes de apressar o passo para alcançar Sakura e tomar o braço da amiga no seu. O Hyuuga sorriu diante da ousadia da morena e também andou mais rápido, colocando-se entre Sasuke e Hanabi e começando a conversar com a prima.

De vez em quando, seu olhar ia de encontro à Tenten, analisando-a. Linda. Inteligente. Quente.

"_E muito perigosa..."_ – o Hyuuga pensou.

E Neji acabara de perceber como seria interessantíssimo jogar com Tenten Mitsashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Após jantar e narrar as façanhas do dia, Tenten seguiu para seu quarto. Ela havia pensado em se reunir com seus amigos para discutirem a respeito da Akatsuki, mas estava cansada demais até para isso. O dia fora repleto de emoções no Festival, e de alguma forma a Mitsashi acreditava que suas vitórias mexeram com o ego de Neji Hyuuga, apesar da estranha desconfiança que o rapaz parecia ter por Tenten.

"_Dane-se"_ – a garota pensou – _"Pelo menos a família dele já gosta de mim"._

E era verdade. Vários membros da família Hyuuga ouviram as façanhas dos jovens no primeiro dia de festival, e todos eles fizeram elogios. Hiashi, inclusive, ficou empolgado com as conquistas de Tenten e Naruto, que nunca haviam participado de um Festival antes. Fugaku Uchiha também parabenizou os garotos, e Itachi, que afirmou ter assistido às provas de Tiro ao Alvo, elogiou a pontaria de Tenten, além de fazer questão de zoar Sasuke por não ter ganhado nenhuma medalha no primeiro dia de competição.

Antes de dormir, Tenten ligou para Wolfe e contou todas as novidades. O tio ficou surpreso e feliz com as vitórias da sobrinha, e depois de quarenta minutos de trocas de novidades, Ryan recomendou que a sobrinha fosse dormir, pois era notável o cansaço que Tenten sentia só de ouvir sua voz.

- Eu te amo, tio Ryan – disse a Mitsashi, a voz embargada de sono

_- Eu também te amo, querida. _– Wolfe disse do outro lado da linha - _Durma bem e divirta-se amanhã. Quero saber de tudo._ _Até mais._

E, reunindo suas últimas forças para colocar o celular no criado-mudo, Tenten adormeceu instantaneamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 07h53min._

_Konoha, Festival de Outono._

_Preparação para a prova de Nado no Lago._

A sexta-feira amanheceu fria. Justamente o contrário do que acontecera nos dias anteriores. Sakura olhou para a roupa que vestia. Jamais imaginara que precisaria usar agasalho nessa época do ano em Konoha. Tenten e Hinata também usavam casacos. As três amigas e os demais espectadores da prova que começaria em poucos minutos recebiam olhares invejosos dos competidores.

Eles se preparavam para nadar no imenso e frio lago da propriedade dos Hyuuga, e suas expressões faciais denunciavam o desagrado que sentiam por terem que realizar a prova naquela manhã fria.

Sakura ficou feliz por não haver categoria feminina no nado no lago. Primeiro porque ela não estava com vontade de nadar, e após não ter se inscrito para a prova de tiro ao alvo e a de tiro à distância, Tenten não ia deixá-la em paz e iria obrigá-la a participar. E segundo porque estava frio, e o lago, nada convidativo. Só de olhar para ele fez a Haruno sentir arrepios correrem pelo seu corpo.

- Você é louco, Naruto – disse Sakura, vendo um vapor fino de ar sair de sua boca. Ela torceu para que o dia ficasse um pouco mais quente – Completamente louco.

- Sou nada – sorriu o loiro, apenas de bermuda (laranja, evidentemente) e toalha jogada nos ombros, ignorando o frio que fazia

- Naruto, tem certeza de que você não quer um casaco para vestir antes da prova começar? – sugeriu Hinata timidamente, tentando não ficar olhando muito para Naruto

- Não precisa não, Hinata – disse ele, passando um braço em volta de Hinata amigavelmente. O rosto da Hyuuga se tingiu de um tom intenso de vermelho. Sakura sorriu e olhou para o lado, dando de cara com uma Tenten muito pensativa

- O que foi? – perguntou a Haruno – Conheço essa sua cara, sua diabinha. Tem algo muito diabólico na sua cabeça.

- Não é nada diabólico – retrucou Tenten, abrindo um sorriso malicioso – Só estou procurando Neji Hyuuga sem camisa andando por aí.

- Ele devia tomar cuidado, com uma "caçadora" como você por aqui – riu Sakura

- Ah, sim, devia... Oh meu Deus, lá está ele! – Tenten comemorou histericamente – Minha nossa, ele é mais gostoso do que eu imaginava.

- Você podia ser mais discreta, caçadora? – pediu Sakura. Depois que Tenten falara em Neji sem camisa, Sakura se lembrou que ela veria _Sasuke_ sem camisa, e ainda por cima _nadando_... Depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo fazer isso... Não tinha certeza se ia aguentar...

Ela encontrou Sasuke com os olhos e ficou olhando para suas costas e seus cabelos rebeldes, lutando para não soltar um suspiro. De repente, ele se virou para trás, e foi inevitável: seus olhares se encontraram por um breve instante, e Sakura tinha certeza de que ela havia desviado o olhar, mas _ele_ não.

O arrepio que sentiu desta vez não tinha nada a ver com frio. E ao contrário de Tenten, ela se sentia a caça, e não a caçadora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha encarava Sakura Haruno sem pestanejar. De dois em dois segundos, ela levantava os olhos para verificar se ele continuava olhando, depois voltava a abaixá-los, aparentemente envergonhada. Aquela garota era um mistério completo para ele.

- Vamos, Sasuke – chamou Neji, que acabara de se postar do seu lado esquerdo

- Uhum – ele respondeu, sem dar atenção

- Você pode parar de _babar_ na Haruno? O lago já está cheio o suficiente – provocou Neji para ver a reação de Sasuke. Este simplesmente jogou sua toalha em cima de Neji e foi para a beira do lago. O Hyuuga jogou as tolhas de lado e pegou um lugar ao lado de Sasuke - Ei, não precisa ficar tão sério. Eu só estava brinc...

- Não é por isso – interrompeu Sasuke de forma quase rude

- É o quê então? – Neji ficou impaciente. Sasuke fez um gesto de cabeça discreto na direção de um loiro indo em direção ao lago – Ah, ele. Bem, também não precisa ficar...

- Neji, _por favor_, quero me concentrar – a voz de Sasuke estava tão séria que "por favor" soou quase como uma ameaça

- Ok – o Hyuuga se rendeu, derrotado. Ele sempre se esquecia porque ainda tentava ter uma conversa civilizada com Sasuke.

Sasuke ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, aproveitando. Depois, disse, num tom um pouco mais alto do que antes:

- Essa prova vai ser _minha_.

Ele teve certeza que Naruto Uzumaki, que acabara de se posicionar ao seu lado, ouvira aquilo. Sasuke sorriu para si mesmo, respirou fundo o ar frio da manhã e se preparou para vencer.

Naquele momento, todos os competidores estavam posicionados na frente do lago, ouvindo as instruções básicas: não atrapalhar o adversário, manter certa distância em relação à pessoa do seu lado, etc. Sasuke estava cansado de ouvir isso. Era tão óbvio, e só o deixava mais impaciente.

Finalmente, os instrutores pararam de falar e anunciaram que seria dada a partida. "_Um... Dois..."_

"_TRÊS!_"

Agora eram somente Sasuke e o lago. A água estava mais fria do que o Uchiha pensara, mas isso não o incomodava nem um pouco – era quase um estímulo a mais. Ele olhou em volta e mergulhou, sumindo nas águas azuis. Ele viu algumas silhuetas nadando logo por cima e acelerou o ritmo, passando rapidamente por elas. Assim que passasse todos que estivessem à vista, ele voltaria para a superfície e nadaria assim até o fim.

"_Parece fácil_", Sasuke pensou de forma quase convencida.

Mas logo se arrependeu de ter pensado isso. Sentiu que seu pé havia se enroscado em alguma coisa e estava firmemente preso. Sasuke estranhou; não estava tão fundo a ponto de haver plantas do lago onde ele pudesse enroscar o pé.

"Ok. _Não estou em Hogwarts, isso não é Harry Potter e, seja o que for, não é um grindlow, nem um sereiano, e é forte demais para ser uma planta_", pensou Sasuke rapidamente enquanto lutava para se livrar "_Então o que diabos_..."

Então ele viu. Uma massa de cabelos esverdeados voava em volta da cabeça de um corpo que vestia um calção escandalosamente laranja debaixo das águas escuras. A criatura – a pessoa, na verdade – tinha cabelos loiros, e não verdes como aparentavam. E seu nome era Naruto Uzumaki. E pelo visto, tinha o objetivo de ultrapassar Sasuke na competição – mas estava se saindo bem melhor tentando afogá-lo.

Sasuke viu vultos se aproximarem por cima, bem perto, e pensou em agarrar qualquer um que se parecesse com Neji para ajudá-lo, mas sabia que se errasse, iriam denunciá-lo e desclassificá-lo.

Sem saber direito o que fazer, Sasuke chutou Naruto com o pé livre, mas isso só ajudou o outro a prendê-lo ainda mais. Com os dois pés presos, Sasuke sentiu a cabeça quase ir para fora d'água ao se inclinar na direção de Naruto. Mas o loiro foi mais rápido e, puxando Sasuke para trás, jogou-se por cima do Uchiha e foi parar na superfície, onde começou a nadar rapidamente por cima d'água.

"_Desgraçado!_", Sasuke gritou debaixo d'água, sem pensar. Perdeu todo o fôlego e foi para a superfície, os pulmões implorando por ar. Respirou fundo duas vezes e voltou a nadar. Se sentiu mais confiante ao perceber que sua luta subaquática o idiota do Uzumaki durara apenas alguns segundos, e havia pouca gente à sua frente e muitos atrás dele.

Sasuke pegou fôlego e voltou a mergulhar. Ele se aproximou das cinco pessoas que estavam à sua frente, passou por uma, ainda submerso, depois por outra, que parecia ser Neji, e viu uma terceira muito familiar, também submersa, de bermuda laranja. Sem hesitar, Sasuke se aproximou e puxou com toda sua força os dois pés de Naruto. Depois, com pressa, tentou voltar a nadar por cima, mas sentiu um pé em suas costas, afundando-o. Sasuke sentiu a água invadir seus pulmões, mas sabia que Naruto não ia deixá-lo subir à superfície. O jeito, então, era se afastar o mais rápido possível.

Sendo um nadador melhor que Naruto, ele conseguiu se afastar, mas seu peito ardia com a água que engolira e a pressão em seus ouvidos parecia maior. Sequer olhou para cima para ver onde estava. Só voltou a subir quando sentiu que estava em seu limite, e nadou sem olhar para trás. Só quando viu que estava muito próximo do outro lado do lago, ele olhou. Atrás dele, estavam duas pessoas que ele não conhecia. Nem sinal do loiro retardado. Sasuke se apressou ao ver que continuava na frente, e sentiu um alívio profundo quando finalmente alcançou o ponto de chegada.

Ele ouviu gritos e comemorações, mas tudo parecia muito distante. Sasuke era acostumado a ficar muito tempo embaixo d'água. Aquele era o ambiente onde ele se sentia bem. Mas daquela vez, a água parecera sua inimiga. "_Não_", pensou Sasuke, saindo do lago cerrando os dentes, "_Naruto era meu inimigo_".

Ele viu mais dois competidores saírem da água. Esperou que todos saíssem. Uzumaki ia pagar. Primeiro, batera nele na Timeout. Depois, ele vencera a corrida de cavalo. Agora Naruto fora longe – mexera com ele em seu ambiente.

Neji cumprimentou Sasuke, assim como várias outras pessoas. Sasuke apenas acenava com a cabeça. Depois que todos se afastaram, ele se aproximou de Naruto, que estava na beira do lago, parado.

- Ei, Uzumaki! – ele chamou, com raiva

Naruto se virou lentamente e Sasuke, rápido, ergueu o punho e acertou o nariz do loiro com força – força o suficiente para fazer Naruto perder o equilíbrio e cair no lago com estrondo. Sasuke esperou que ele emergisse das águas e disse, orgulhoso:

- Eu disse que ia vencer.

Sasuke se virou e olhou rapidamente em volta. Ninguém havia visto aquilo. Naruto estava lento e nocauteado demais para segui-lo. E só depois disso que Sasuke Uchiha sentiu o verdadeiro gosto da vitória.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Estou puto da vida – Naruto disse, entredentes, enquanto Hinata lhe oferecia mais um pedaço de algodão para absorver o sangue que insistia em sair do nariz do Uzumaki. Ele, a Hyuuga, Tenten e Sakura haviam voltado ao castelo e se encontravam agora em um dos luxuosos banheiros do primeiro andar.

A residência dos Hyuuga estava vazia, à exceção dos criados. Todos os convidados estavam assistindo às outras provas do festival, enquanto as três amigas se encontravam ali, cuidando de Naruto. Ele já tomara banhou e trocara de roupa, mas seu nariz ainda não havia apresentado progressos.

- Por sorte ninguém viu... – o loiro continuou

- Você provocou – comentou Sakura

- Vai defender ele agora é? – Naruto perguntou com raiva para a amiga

- De jeito nenhum – Sakura respondeu, séria – Só estou dizendo que você procurou por isso, Naruto. Bateu nele na boate, tentou derrubá-lo do cavalo na corrida e depois quis afogá-lo no lago... Sim, eu vi! – a Haruno acrescentou ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto do Uzumaki – Isso foi muito feio da sua parte... O soco na boate foi legal. Mas essa competição entre vocês dois está passando dos limites.

- Eu acho divertido – Tenten disse, com um sorriso sonhador. Sakura olhou incrédula para ela.

- Eu concordo com você, Sakura – falou Hinata, e em seguida olhou para Naruto – Eu acho que vocês dois deviam parar... Vão acabar seriamente machucados.

- Não vou parar até me vingar dele – Naruto resmungou, pegando mais algodão – Hoje à tarde tem a prova de pólo, e até lá estarei totalmente recuperado. Esse Uchiha mal pede por esperar...

- Naruto... Está sendo imaturo – disse Sakura – Por favor, _por favor_, Naruto... Não faça mais nada contra Sasuke. Não quero que você se machuque...

- Você também não quer que o Uchiha se machuque, Sakura... – Tenten comentou, apertando o olhar contra a amiga

- Pode ser – Sakura respondeu, seca – Mas isso é ridículo. E infantil.

- Sakura... – Naruto olhou para a Haruno, sério – Saiba que isso não tem mais nada a ver com você. Agora é uma competição entre mim e o Uchiha. E o melhor vencerá. Ou seja, EU.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Sakura, desistindo – Podem se matar! Vou chorar de rir no velório de vocês! Estou voltando para o festival.

- Vamos com você – Hinata disse, olhando para Tenten e Naruto em busca de apoio. A Mitsashi fez menção de acompanhá-las, mas Naruto continuou sentado na borda da banheira.

- Só vou com uma condição – disse o loiro, jogando mais um pedaço de algodão no lixo

- Qual? – Sakura perguntou sem um pingo de paciência

- Não vamos assistir às provas... Quero ficar bem longe de onde o Uchiha possa estar. Vamos comer alguma coisa. Por favor... – Naruto deu ênfase às duas últimas palavras e abriu um sorriso pidão, mas que logo se transformou em uma careta de dor.

As três garotas riram. Sakura sentiu a atmosfera ficar mais agradável.

- Certo. Vamos lanchar – disse a Haruno. Naruto levantou-se da banheira e rumou para fora do castelo com as amigas.

Os quatro voltaram à feira do Festival e passaram por várias barracas de guloseimas, até que Naruto estivesse totalmente satisfeito. O assunto que envolvia Sasuke e a competição besta entre ele e o Uzumaki havia sido momentaneamente esquecido.

Sakura consultou seu relógio de pulso. Faltavam poucas horas para o jogo de pólo e ela esperava, do fundo de seu coração, que tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke saíssem vivos da prova.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 12h56min._

_Festival de Outono – Jogo de Pólo._

Hinata encarou o enorme campo destinado ao jogo de polo. A área em volta já estava completamente lotada, mas ela e as amigas haviam conseguido lugares excelentes – bem na direção do meio do campo.

Ela estava um pouco preocupada com o jogo de polo. Primeiro, pelo fato de Naruto não saber jogar direito. E segundo, pelo fato dele estar louco para nocautear sasuke. Então colocar um taco feito de bambu nas mãos de Naruto era extremamente perigoso.

A Hyuuga suspirou e desviou os olhos perolados para o lado. À sua esquerda, Tenten quase pulava de felicidade:

- Sério, isso vai ser demais! Por que está demorando tanto? Eu _preciso_ ver esse jogo!

- Eu não – comentou uma voz à direita de Hinata. Ela olhou e viu o rosto aterrorizado de Sakura – Eu não entendo, Tenten. Você sabe que vai ser mais luta livre do que pólo. Porque está tão empolgada?

- Estou empolgada porque nunca vi um jogo de polo ao vivo. Aliás, porque eu nunca vi um jogo de polo antes! Além disso, eu sequer havia lembrado desse detalhe! – riu Tenten – Agora sim, esse jogo vai ficar ainda mais emocionante!

- Você é inacreditável – suspirou Sakura. Hinata colocou a mão no ombro da amiga e voltou a olhar para frente.

- Olhem lá, eles já estão chegando! – a Hyuuga apontou depois de alguns minutos, tentando parecer normal. Estava bem dividida entre a euforia de Tenten e a preocupação de Sakura.

Naruto avistou as garotas de muito longe e começou a acenar freneticamente, quase acertando um rapaz ao seu lado que parecia muito assustado. Os jogadores pararam no meio do campo, junto a dois juízes montados a cavalo e um árbitro.

- O que eles estão fazendo? – perguntou Tenten

- Dividindo os times – respondeu Hinata

- Oh, Deus, que Naruto e Sasuke não fiquem em times diferentes. – murmurou Sakura

- Por quê? – perguntou Tenten

- Assim o Naruto não vai matar o Sasuke e nem vice-versa! – Sakura estava começando a ficar histérica

Hinata olhou para o campo. Naruto acabara de ser mandado para o mesmo time de Sasuke. Sem a menor cerimônia, o Uzumaki trombou propositalmente com o Uchiha, que apenas o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Algo me diz que isso não vai impedir Naruto... – comentou Hinata, suspirando.

À sua frente, o jogo acabara de começar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten observava o jogo de polo atentamente. Era bem parecido com hóquei na grama, mas era, sem dúvida, mais elegante e mais emocionante. Ela declarou estar torcendo por Naruto, mas no fundo, ela queria vibrar por cada jogada genial que Neji fazia.

O jogo havia começado há cinco minutos e já estava de três e zero. Para o time de Neji. A cada gol, os jogadores tinham que mudar de campo - para que nenhuma das equipes seja beneficiada do estado do campo e das condições atmosféricas, segundo Hinata lhe explicara. O time do Hyuuga jogava em perfeita sincronia. Ao contrário do time de Naruto.

O pivô da derrota do time era, obviamente, o Uzumaki. Mais interessado em nocautear Sasuke Uchiha do que em acertar a bola, ele perdera várias jogadas importantes, gerando fúria e confusão no time – o que renderia boas garagalhadas se os outros três jogadores não tivessem armas (e motivos) para matar Naruto ali mesmo.

No fim do primeiro tempo (chamado chukka, no polo, e de sete minutos e meio de duração), o jogo já estava de cinco a um (pois Sasuke conseguira fazer um milagre – lê-se, um gol). Os jogadores trocaram rapidamente os cavalos (mais uma maneira de gerar justiça no jogo) e voltaram para a batalha – ou melhor, a partida.

O segundo tempo passou mais rápido e mais calmo, embora Naruto ainda tentasse trombar em Sasuke e desviasse de última hora, apenas passando o bastão muito (mas muito) perto do Uchiha. Isso fez Tenten acalmar um pouco os ânimos. Melhor assim, afinal, ela estava começando a parecer uma líder de torcida. "E aqui, tenho que agir como um dama", riu ela em pensamento.

O terceiro chukka também foi muito tranquilo. O placar estava de treze a sete para o time de Neji. Naruto estava se comportando muito bem, e até marcara um gol. "_Assim não tem graça", _pensou Tenten_, "o que será que o time falou para ele ficar quieto desse jeito?_".

- Estão gostando? – perguntou Hinata durante o intervalo para o quarto e último tempo.

- Está melhor agora – disse Sakura, que agora sorria, já que não havia ninguém tentando se matar em pleno meio de campo.

- Está ótimo, Hinata – respondeu Tenten – Mas falta tempero nisso. Tem que acontecer alguma coisa emocionante para fechar com chave de ouro.

- Defina "emocionante" – pediu Sakura

- Sei lá, uma jogada extremamente perfeita – replicou Tenten vagamente – Ou...

- Ou _o quê?_ – perguntou Sakura

- Ou uma boa briga – respondeu Tenten, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ai, Tenten... – Sakura começou

- Ei, relaxa, eu tava brincando. Sério. – ela sorriu para tranquilizar a amiga. Sakura sorriu de volta, para a alegria de Tenten.

"_Mas que seria ótimo, seria..._", pensou a morena.

E foi na metade do quarto tempo que aconteceu.

O jogo estava de dezenove a oito para o time de Neji. Sasuke estava perto da baliza do time adversário, prestes a receber a bola, quando Naruto, parecendo mais um gladiador do que um jogador de polo, se chocou contra Sasuke, (evidentemente de propósito, já que ele praticamente estava estendendo o bastão na direção do Uchiha), derrubando-o violentamente do cavalo. O choque foi tão grande que o próprio Naruto acabou caindo. A cena se desenrolou bem na frente do local onde as garotas assistiam ao jogo. Tenten teve que se controlar para não rir do grito de espanto que Sakura deu, acompanhada de Hinata (e de toda a platéia).

- Qual é, não foi nada! – gritou Tenten quando um grupo de paramédicos e veterinários se aproximou dos acidentados

- Não foi _nada_? Ele quase matou o Sasuke! – berrou Sakura para Tenten

- Desculpe, desculpe, não foi minha intenção! – Naruto gritava, no campo

- CLARO QUE FOI! – gritou Sakura para o loiro

- O QUE, BATER NELE? – perguntou Naruto de volta, aos berros. Agora _várias_ pessoas estavam olhando para eles.

- Gente, vocês não podem... – começou Hinata

- NARUTO, VOCÊ ESTAVA DOIDO PARA BATER NO SASUKE! – replicou Sakura. Naruto esboçou uma expressão compreensiva, e respondeu, rindo:

- Eu não estava falando do Uchiha! Eu estava falando que não era minha intenção machucar o cavalo!

- Ora, seu... – Sakura começou a avançar para o campo

- Calma, Sakura! – Tenten tentava controlar o riso – Você vai ter a oportunidade de matar o Naruto, se ninguém fizer isso antes! Agora PÁRA de chamar a atenção de todo mundo!

- Tá bom, tá bom! – concordou Sakura, de má vontade

- Pelo visto, o Sasuke está bem. Os cavalos também. Mas o time deles foi bem punido. – informou Hinata

- Bem feito! – comentou Sakura, em voz baixa

O resto do jogo passou muito tranquilamente. O time de Neji venceu de vinte e um a dez. Naruto saiu do jogo muito mal-humorado.

- Por que essa cara feia? – perguntou Sakura, nervosa – Você conseguiu quase matar o Sasuke. Parabéns.

- É. _Quase_. – replicou Naruto – O problema – explicou ele – É que eu quase me matei no processo.

Tenten não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada. Aos poucos, Naruto também começou a rir, seguido por Hinata e, por último, uma relutante Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Propriedade dos Hyuuga – 17h21min._

- Xeque-mate – Sakura disse com um meio sorriso. Tenten bufou, ligeiramente chateada por ter perdido, mas depois sorriu para a amiga.

- Não adianta – disse ela – Você vai ganhar fácil dos outros.

- Você acha? – a Haruno perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É óbvio que sim, Sakura – respondeu Naruto – Veja bem, estamos só _treinando_ e você venceu todos nós, _duas vezes_. Tudo bem que eu não gosto de xadrez e nem vou jogar na competição, mas é chato perder. Me dá fome.

As três amigas riram.

- Certo... Vamos voltar para o castelo – disse Hinata, encarando o céu alaranjado de Konoha. O sol estava começando a se pôr no horizonte e a tarde chegava ao fim, fria como a manhã daquela sexta-feira. Os quatro amigos encontravam-se debaixo de uma das enormes árvores da propriedade dos Hyuuga e já estavam há algum tempo treinando xadrez.

A prova seria só no domingo, mas Sakura sugerira que eles treinassem algumas estratégias. Era visível a preocupação da garota com a competição, afinal era a única na qual Sakura se inscrevera. E havia ainda o fato de que Sasuke seria seu adversário...

Naruto ajudou as três garotas a se levantarem e passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Hinata, andando com ela assim durante todo o trajeto de volta ao castelo. Tenten e Sakura acostumaram-se a ver os dois agirem como um casal sem ao menos terem ficado. Elas admiravam a forma como Naruto era delicado com Hinata, e torciam muito para que os dois dessem certo.

- Aaaaah... – Naruto resmungou, de repente, e todos pararam de andar.

- O que foi, menino? – perguntou Sakura, olhando confusa para o amigo.

- Agora é que me dei conta! – o Uzumaki bateu em sua própria testa

- Do quê criatura? – foi a vez de Tenten perguntar

- Não vou mais participar de nenhuma prova! Não vou mais poder deixar o Uchiha no chinelo!

- Naruto! Você é inacreditável! – a Mitsashi deu um tapa na nuca do loiro

- Graças a Deus você não vai mais competir! Você quase morreu duas vezes hoje! E quase matou Sasuke também! – exclamou Sakura – Não é suficiente?

- Não é justo... Espera aí, deixa eu contar... Eu ganhei a corrida de cavalos. Ele venceu a natação. Eu fiquei em quarto lugar no tiro ao alvo, e ele em quinto. E nós dois perdemos o pólo...

- Viu? Não é tão ruim assim... – Hinata argumentou, tentando amenizar a situação.

- É, até que não... Mas precisamos arrumar um jeito de desempatar... Cada um só tem um ouro...

- Teoricamente você está em vantagem – disse Tenten – Os dois têm um ouro cada, tudo bem, mas você ficou em quarto no tiro ao alvo, certo? E o Uchiha em quinto...

- Nenhum dos dois ganhou medalha nessa prova, então não conta – Naruto retrucou – Mas não se preocupem. Vou arrumar um jeito de desempatarmos. Até lá, Sakura deixa o Uchiha no chinelo por mim, certo Sakura?

- Aaah... Sim – Sakura respondeu, enquanto os quatro adentravam o castelo dos Hyuuga – Espero _sinceramente_ que sim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Castelo dos Hyuuga, 20h30min._

- Xeque-mate – Sasuke disse secamente, após encurralar o rei de Neji com sua Rainha e uma Torre.

- Certo, certo... – o Hyuuga suspirou, tombando seu Rei no tabuleiro. Das cinco partidas que jogara contra Sasuke, vencera apenas uma, e com muito esforço – A prova de domingo já é sua.

- Talvez... – o Uchiha deu de ombros

- "Talvez"? – Neji perguntou, sorrindo – Esse não é o tipo de resposta que o Sasuke Uchiha que eu conheço daria. Acho que ele diria algo mais parecido com "É claro que já é minha" ou "É óbvio que já venci, eu sou foda."

Sasuke atirou um peão em Neji.

- Palhaço.

- Mal humorado.

- Chega de treino por hoje – Sasuke sentenciou – Acho que vou ler alguma coisa e dormir. Tive um dia cheio.

- Realmente – concordou Neji – Venceu a prova no lago, e depois quase foi morto no pólo.

- Esqueceu a parte em que ensinei uma lição ao Uzumaki – disse Sasuke, sério – Estava devendo a ele aquele soco. E pouco me importa o que aconteceu no pólo. Naruto também se deu mal.

- Então porque está tão mais ranzinza do que o normal? Acha que pode perder a prova de xadrez?

- Não sei bem... Estou confiante, afinal é só um jogo. Mas...

- Mas...? Opa, já sei – Neji sorriu novamente, malicioso – A Haruno de novo, te peguei?

- Ela vai jogar.

- E?

- Ela joga bem.

- E daí? Eu também jogo – o Hyuuga argumentou – Admita Sasuke... Você está se apaixonando por ela!

- De novo essa baboseira...

- Eu vi como você olhava para ela hoje, antes da prova no lago.

- Eu estava olhando para o Uzumaki.

- Mas antes você encarava a Haruno.

Sasuke suspirou e levantou-se. Ele e Neji encontravam-se em uma das bibliotecas do segundo andar do castelo.

- Pense como quiser – disse ele – Mas lembre-se de que vigiar o que a Haruno, a Mitsashi, o imbecil do Uzumaki e sua prima fazem é a nossa estratégia. Por isso é _normal_ que eu olhe para Sakura de vez em quando.

- Sei – Neji alargou seu sorriso.

- Tá, vou dormir – Sasuke encaminhou-se para a porta, e sem olhar para trás, disse para o Hyuuga – E acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo. Amanhã você luta esgrima. E espero que cansaço seja a última coisa que faça você perder. Boa noite.

- Pra você também – Neji devolveu – Sonhe com anjinhos de cabelos cor-de-rosa! – a última frase foi dita quando o Uchiha já havia deixado a biblioteca, mas o Hyuuga tinha certeza de que Sasuke ouvira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sábado, 08h37min._

_Konoha, Festival de Outono._

_Esgrima_

Neji tirou sua máscara protetora, ofegante. A última luta da competição de esgrima fora difícil, mas com habilidade e um pouco de sorte, ele vencera. Cumprimentou o adversário formamelmente e dirigiu seu olhar rapidamente para a platéia. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sasuke, que apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça. Logo ao lado, Hiashi sorriu, orgulhoso. Neji retribuiu o sorriso, mas sentiu que não era completamente sincero. Havia um lugar vazio do lado esquerdo de seu tio. Era o sorriso do pai que ele queria ver.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez para controlar os sentimentos, seus olhos encontraram por uma fração de segundo um outro olhar conhecido, mas que ele não conseguiu identificar. Olhou de novo, mas não o encontrou. Sentia que tal olhar ainda era direcionado a ele.

Talvez Neji estivesse prestando atenção demais aos detalhes. Mas fora isso, pelo menos, que mais o ajudara durante a prova. Ele sentiu uma ponta de orgulho; mesmo com a cabeça cheia de preocupações, ele conseguira vencer. Talvez sua vida estivesse começando a voltar a normal. Era isso que ele esperava...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na platéia, Tenten travava uma batalha interna: parar ou não de olhar para Neji? Logicamente falando, ela devia parar; estava começando a ficar idiota e as pessoas certamente notariam. Emocionalmente, porém, ela não queria; não era _só_ aquela vontade boba de ficar olhando um cara quando ele é bonito. Era um pouco mais. Talvez muito mais. Dava quase uma sensação de satisfação ficar observando-o. Ele havia ficado tão sexy naquela roupa de esgrima...

"_Se bem que eu o acharia sexy vestido até de maçã"_, pensou Tenten, rindo consigo mesma.

A prova de esgrima tinha sido emocionante. Neji era um perfeito competidor. Parecia um cavalheiro cortejando uma dama, e não um lutador com uma arma na mão. Após muito tempo de ataques rápidos demais para se acompanhar e regras complicadas demais para se entender, Neji venceu. Tenten quase teve um ataque quando, no final, o olhar de Neji encontrou rapidamente o seu. Queria que se encontrassem novamente – talvez para saber se existia um certa conexão ali. Mas ela ficou decepcionada ao perceber que ele não voltou a olhar em sua direção.

- Tenten, vamos, sua louca – disse Sakura, arrastando a amiga pelo braço, ao perceber que a Mitsashi procurava Neji no meio da multidão.

Tenten riu e suspirou. Talvez ela fosse louca mesmo, como Sakura dissera...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sábado, 19h00min._

_Castelo dos Hyuuga – Biblioteca._

- Entra logo! – Tenten resmungou, empurrando os amigos para dentro de uma das bibliotecas do segundo andar do castelo dos Hyuuga.

- Ai, ai... Estava demorando você voltar com essa paranóia... – resmungou Sakura de volta

- Que paranóia? – a Mitsashi perguntou, olhando o vasto corredor à sua frente por alguns segundos antes de fechar a porta da biblioteca.

- A Akatsuki – Sakura respondeu – Achei que o Festival tinha feito você se esquecer disso.

- Jamais – Tenten sentenciou – Descobrir mais sobre a Akatsuki é um dos objetivos que vim cumprir em Konoha.

- Mas a gente já procurou nessa biblioteca – observou Naruto, largando-se em uma cadeira e apoiando os pés em uma mesa – E achamos absolutamente nada de útil.

- Não viemos olhar os livros – disse Tenten, sentando-se na mesa

- Também já procuramos na internet, lembra? – Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas para a amiga – Exaustivamente. E não saímos do zero.

- Céus, vocês podem calar a boca e me deixar falar? – perguntou Tenten, meio impaciente, jogando os braços para o alto – Olha, eu sei de tudo isso que vocês me falaram. Sei que não achamos nada no livro nem na net, mas trouxe vocês aqui por outro motivo.

- Em que você está pensando? – Hinata perguntou gentilmente

- É óbvio que não vamos achar nada nos livros – a Mitsashi começou

- Isso a gente percebeu sozinho... – Naruto resmungou e Tenten olhou feio para ele

- Como eu ia dizendo – a garota prosseguiu – Livros, Internet... Nada disso adianta. Esse mistério é muito complicado, e não é através de métodos comuns que vamos obter informações sobre a base de tudo isso.

- O que você está sugerindo? Vai tentar invadir o logoff do tio Ryan de novo? – perguntou Sakura

- Não... Pensei muito nisso esta noite e não vai dar certo. Daquela vez foi sorte de principiante. E aposto que tio Ryan está usando proteção federal agora na rede dele. E isso é demais até pra mim.

- Então...? – Naruto incentivou

- Temos duas opções. Mas uma é bem certo que não dê certo...

- O que você sugere? – perguntou Hinata

- Bem – Tenten explicou – A primeira opção, como eu já havia pensado antes, seria pedir ajuda ao Uchiha ou ao Neji. Mas isso seria muito arriscado, porque a possibilidade de eles dizerem "não", e ainda estragarem nossas chances futuras de investigação contando aos adultos o que estamos fazendo são muito grandes.

- É, então essa está mesmo descartada – disse Naruto

- Qual é a outra opção? – Sakura quis saber, temendo o pior

- Estamos no centro do mistério – analisou Tenten – Foi aqui, em Konoha, que tudo começou. Então o que precisamos está aqui, é óbvio. E não é nas bibliotecas ou em qualquer computador. De todos os habitantes do castelo, neste momento, _um deles_, eu tenho certeza, tem tudo de que precisamos.

- Meu pai – Hinata balbuciou e todos olharam para ela. Tenten concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Exato – disse ela – Seu pai deve ter tudo no escritório dele, estou certa disso. Por que será ele pediu para não entrarmos nos aposentos dele logo quando chegamos? Apenas porque é desagradável invadir a privacidade do anfitrião? Claro que não! Ele guarda coisas naquele escritório. Coisas importantes. Mais do que faturas, notas fiscais ou outros dados a indústria de tecidos. Ele tem informações da Akatsuki ali. Acreditem.

- Espere um instante – Sakura pediu, a voz trêmula – Você vai pedir pra gente invadir o escritório do pai da Hinata. Não vai?

- É.

- Oh meu Deus.

- Sakura, é a nossa única chance!

- Tenten! Como diabos você pretende fazer isso?

- Eu... Eu ainda não sei! Mas vou pensar em algo!

- Deus, você nem sabe se ele tem mesmo o que você está procurando!

- Ele tem sim! Tenho certeza!

- Você pirou! Hiashi vai descobrir tudo e vai nos expulsar de Konoha! Ou da Inglaterra, quem sabe! Aí perderemos nossa bolsa, voltaremos para os Estados Unidos, tio Ryan nunca mais vai falar conosco, nossas famílias vão ficar envergonhadas, a família do Naruto vai ficar desempregada porque os Hyuuga vão fechar a Timeout e Hinata vai ser deserdada e mandada para um internato de freiras!

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, a profecia de Sakura ecoando pela biblioteca. A Haruno respirava apressadamente, e só quando ela se acalmou um pouco foi que Tenten resolveu falar:

- Belas palavras de apoio. Mas nada disso vai acontecer. Eu vou pensar num plano, nós vamos entrar no escritório do pai da Hinata, vamos pegar o que precisamos e ninguém vai descobrir nada.

- Hinata... Você concorda com uma loucura dessas? – Sakura perguntou, horrorizada, para a Hyuuga

- Eu... Eu... Bom... É invasão de privacidade, mas... É... Eu...

- Jesus, que diferença vai fazer se nós soubermos ou não o que é a Akatsuki ou quem fazia parte dela? Vamos bancar os heróis? Vamos solucionar o mistério? Você acha mesmo, Tenten, que se a _Polícia_ não está progredindo muito, _nós_ vamos resolver alguma coisa?

A Mitsashi não respondeu. Sakura olhou para ela sem acreditar.

- Eu... Vou treinar xadrez – disse ela, e encaminhou-se para a porta. Seus dedos mal tocaram a maçaneta quando Tenten a chamou.

- Sakura...

- O que é?

- Você vai ganhar.

- Como disse?

- Você vai ganhar – Tenten repetiu

- Ganhar o quê?

- O jogo de xadrez. Amanhã.

- Como... Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- É fácil. Eu confio em você.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, processando as últimas palavras de Tenten.

- O-Obrigada...

- Não precisa agradecer – a Mitsashi deu de ombros – Eu só queria que você confiasse em mim também.

- Mas eu conf...

- Você entendeu.

Mais silêncio. Naruto e Hinata acompanhavam a cena sem piscar.

- Certo – Sakura por fim se rendeu, com um longo suspiro.

- Vai me dar uma chance de provar que estou certa? – Tenten perguntou

- Vou.

- Obrigada – a Mitsashi deu um meio sorriso, mas a Haruno permaneceu séria.

- Credo gente... Quanta tensão no ar... – Naruto comentou, meio sem graça

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Sakura quis saber

- Nada. Eu preciso pensar em um plano, e rápido. Estou aberta a sugestões. Mas por hora, acho que podemos simplesmente jantar e ir dormir. A Sakura aqui tem um jogo para vencer amanhã e precisa dormir muito bem, né amiga?

- Se você está dizendo... – disse a Haruno, esboçando um sorriso

- Beleza então! – Naruto levantou-se da cadeira num pulo – Hora do rango noturno!

- Se vocês quiserem, posso pedir para os empregados prepararem um jantar reservado para nós quatro na varanda do meu quarto – Hinata sugeriu – Assim teremos mais privacidade.

- Ideia maravilhosa! – exclamou Naruto, tomando o braço de Hinata no seu. Tenten e Sakura sorriram, agora abertamente.

Os quatro deixaram a biblioteca e seguiram pelo corredor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu disse que era para treinarmos xadrez _nesta_ biblioteca... – Sasuke falou, levantando-se de seu esconderijo.

- Tá legal, você tinha razão... – Neji revirou os olhos, levantando-se também.

Alguns minutos antes, Sasuke sugerira que ele e Neji praticassem xadrez e depois fossem jantar. Meio de mau humor, o Hyuuga aceitou. Mas mal os dois amigos fizeram alguns lances no jogo, a porta da biblioteca se abrira e por ela entrara Hinata e seus amigos. Hyuuga e Uchiha conseguiram esconder-se rapidamente deles, longe o suficiente para não serem vistos, mas perto o bastante para ouvirem com clareza.

Aquela era a segunda vez que Sasuke e Neji escutavam uma conversa entre aqueles quatro, mas desta vez fora totalmente desproposital. Porém, não menos interessante.

- Aquela maluca quer invadir o escritório do seu tio... – Sasuke disse, pasmo

- Ela é mesmo esperta... – comentou Neji – É óbvio que tio Hiashi guarda documentos da Akatsuki ali. E informações que a Polícia vem fornecendo também.

- Esperta? – Sasuke estranhou – Você pirou também? Está concordando com essa maluquice?

- Não, claro que não... Mas... A Mitsashi pareceu tão convicta de que nós _não_ ajudaríamos caso ela pedisse...

- Mas nós _realmente_ _não_ ajudaríamos – Sasuke olhou inseguro para o amigo – Certo?

- Eu não sei bem, Sasuke. Às vezes eu também gostaria de entender o porquê disso tudo, acelerar o fim dessa história, colaborar para ela acabar logo, coisas assim... O meu pai morreu, e eu nem sei por quê. Que "vingança" é essa que estão fazendo com os antigos membros da Akatsuki? Depois que todo mundo da lista morrer, vai acabar?

Sasuke não respondeu. Apenas refletiu em silêncio.

- Você não fica de saco cheio de ser privado do que está acontecendo? – Neji prosseguiu – A polícia mantém nossas famílias informadas o tempo todo sobre o que está acontecendo, e nós dois ficamos aqui, igual a dois patetas, excluídos do que realmente interessa. Isso não incomoda você?

- É. É, incomoda sim.

- Então pronto.

- Tá, e o que você sugere que façamos?

- Vamos redobrar nossa atenção em relação àqueles quatro. Mas eu falo sério, dessa vez. Vamos segui-los, monitorá-los, escutar o que for preciso. Se a Mitsashi elaborar um plano, eu quero saber qual é. Ela não tem muito tempo até voltarmos a Londres. Por isso precisamos ficar ligados.

- Fechado. Agora vamos terminar nossa partida de xadrez.

- Não quer deixar a Haruno vencer você amanhã né?

- Nem em sonho.

Neji sorriu malicioso para o amigo enquanto retomavam seus lugares ao jogo abandonado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Domingo, 12h50min._

_Konoha, Festival de Outono _

_Xadrez._

O jogo de Xadrez – uma das últimas competições do Festival de Outono de Konoha – seria realizado em um dos salões da Casa de Jogos da pequena cidade. Um grande círculo havia sido demarcado com faixas no meio do salão; era onde os competidores ficariam. Os espectadores deveriam ficar atrás das faixas. O lugar já estava apinhado de gente, fato que só colaborava para aumentar o nervosismo dos participantes da prova. Principalmente de _uma_ competidora em especial.

- Caaaalma Sakura... – disse Tenten, perdendo as contas de quantas vezes tentara tranquilizar a amiga – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Ai meu Deus... – Sakura repetia incansavelmente – Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deeeeus!

- Sakura, fique tranqüila. Você é muito boa em xadrez – Hinata disse gentilmente

- É, vai vencer todos eles! – Naruto exclamou, feliz

- V-Você acha mesmo? – Sakura gaguejou

- Lógico! – o loiro sorriu – Você é fera! Vai ganhar fácil!

- O-Obrigada...

- Está mais calma? – perguntou Naruto

- Acho que sim – Sakura conseguiu esboçar um meio sorriso.

- Atenção competidores – uma voz soou pelos auto-falantes do salão – Por favor dirijam-se ao centro do salão para sortearmos as duplas adversárias.

- Ai meu Deeeeus! – Sakura repetiu

- Aff! – exclamou Tenten – Vem logo mulher! – e saiu arrastando Sakura. Hinata as seguiu e Naruto gritou um "boa sorte" apressado para elas, indo misturar-se com a multidão atrás das faixas que marcavam o círculo no centro do salão.

Assim que se aproximaram da mesa de sorteio, as garotas viram Neji e Sasuke. Hanabi estava com eles. Tenten sorriu educadamente para o Hyuuga e foi retribuída com classe. A Mitsashi adorava o charme inglês de Neji. Ela notou que o garoto não parecia se importar muito com a prova de xadrez; não havia muita determinação em seus olhos. Parecia que Neji estava ali apenas para jogar por jogar.

Sasuke, em compensação, trazia um olhar ardente e desconfiado. Tenten percebeu que o Uchiha faria de tudo para sair dali com nada menos que uma medalha de ouro reluzindo no peito. Sakura também pareceu ter notado a expressão de Sasuke, pois estremeceu violentamente por alguns instantes ao lado de Tenten.

- Confie em você – a Mitsashi murmurou para a amiga – Esse idiota está com nada.

Sakura limitou-se em concordar nervosamente com a cabeça. O juiz do sorteio começou a separar as duplas adversárias. Eram ao todo 20 competidores inscritos, portanto a primeira rodada seria constituída de 10 partidas, resultando em 10 vitórias e 10 participantes eliminados. Certamente a grande multidão que se reunira para assistir às partidas se dispersaria rapidamente no decorrer da competição, pois os jogos de xadrez, além de exigirem silêncio completo, dificilmente terminam depressa.

A Haruno sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada devido a este fato, e notou que seu adversário já fora escolhido. Era um rapaz que deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, de cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos azuis. Ele sorriu educadamente para Sakura enquanto o juiz lhes indicava um tabuleiro à esquerda do círculo.

- Oi – o rapaz disse depois que ele e Sakura se sentaram – Sou Logan Green.

- Am... Sou Sakura Haruno.

O rapaz sorriu novamente e olhou em volta. Sakura não pode deixar de notar que ele era bonito. Mas a necessidade de concentrar-se no jogo começou a tomar conta dela. Nada de distrações com adversários bonitos. A garota só esperava que essa concepção funcionasse caso ela precisasse enfrentar o Uchiha...

Porém, Sakura tinha ciência de que Sasuke era mais, bem mais do que apenas um adversário bonito.

Tenten, Hinata e Neji também já estavam acomodados em seus devidos tabuleiros e com seus respectivos adversários. Sakura não conhecia nenhum deles. Involuntariamente, varreu o círculo com os olhos para achar Sasuke, e o viu sentado à beira de um tabuleiro com Hanabi. A Haruno sentiu pena da pequena Hyuuga, mas a irmã mais nova de Hinata parecia não se importar com o olhar intimidador do Uchiha.

O juiz dos sorteios, depois de acomodar todas as duplas, anunciou que as partidas iriam começar. Dez juízes acompanhariam as dez partidas em andamento, para avaliar a legalidade das jogadas. Os competidores tiraram "cara-ou-coroa" para decidir quem começaria com as peças brancas. Logan, o adversário de Sakura, pediu "cara" e ganhou.

- Boa sorte – ele disse, depois que terminou de armar suas peças no tabuleiro.

- Pra você também – Sakura respondeu, engolindo o nervosismo.

A autorização foi dada e os jogos começaram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura venceu Logan Green em 20 minutos. Para a Haruno, ele era um bom jogador, mas se atrapalhou quando perdeu uma de suas Torres e tentou encurralar Sakura usando seus Cavalos. Diante disso, foi fácil para a Haruno armar um xeque-mate com um Bispo e sua Rainha.

- Uau... Parabéns – disse Logan, levantando-se. Sakura pôs-se de pé também e estendeu a mão para o garoto. Ela esperava que ele apenas apertasse sua mão, mas Logan segurou seus dedos delicadamente e beijou a mão da Haruno.

Sakura corou, e sinceramente não conseguia se lembrar quando foi a última vez que ficara vermelha por causa de um garoto que não fosse Sasuke.

- Você joga divinamente bem – Logan elogiou, deixando Sakura mais corada ainda

- O-Obrigada... Você também... – a Haruno murmurou de forma tola. Green sorriu.

- Vou ficar aqui pra ver você ganhar – ele disse, soltando a mão de Sakura – Boa sorte.

A Haruno sorriu bobamente enquanto via Logan se misturar com os espectadores, cujo número já havia diminuído bastante, conforme Sakura calculara. Agora ela entendia o "charme inglês" do qual Tenten tanto gostava.

Mas o sorriso de Sakura logo se desfez quando ela desocupou seu tabuleiro. Estivera tão concentrada em sua partida que não reparara que Sasuke também já havia terminado a dele. O Uchiha olhava fixamente para a Haruno, numa mescla de curiosidade, desafio e até um pouco de raiva, pelo que Sakura pôde interpretar. O juiz que acompanhara seu jogo contra Logan pediu que ela o acompanhasse até onde o Uchiha estava.

- Vocês dois foram os primeiros a terminarem suas partidas – disse o juiz, e Sakura olhou rapidamente em volta; os outros competidores ainda estavam absortos em seus jogos. A Haruno sentiu que não gostaria do que estava por vir – Por isso, serão adversários na próxima rodada.

Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração. Ela olhou para a platéia e viu Naruto. O loiro fez um sinal de positivo para ela, mas parecia preocupado. Certamente a Haruno não estava com a melhor das expressões por ter de fazer o que mais temia: enfrentar Sasuke. Sakura também viu Logan, que acenou para ela, e por fim encontrou quem queria: Hanabi. A mais jovem dos Hyuuga parecia indiferente à sua derrota, e a Haruno se perguntou se conseguiria reagir da mesma maneira, com a mesma tranquilidade fria.

A primeira rodada terminou assim: Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Hinata e outros cinco competidores que a Haruno não conhecia venceram os primeiros dez jogos. Agora todos eles partiriam para a segunda rodada, da qual sairiam cinco vencedores.

O juiz dos sorteios pediu aos competidores que tomassem suas posições. Sakura voltou a entrar em desespero. Como assim já iria enfrentar Sasuke? Nem ao menos um intervalozinho para compensar? Para acalmar os nervos? Ela nem mesmo falara com Tenten ou Hinata...

Enquanto tomavam suas posições, a Mitsashi e a Hyuuga puderam apenas acenar e sorrir para Sakura. As duas novamente enfrentariam pessoas que a Haruno não conhecia, assim como Neji. E ela jogaria contra quem menos poderia desejar...

Durante o curto percurso até o tabuleiro, Sakura sentia seus pés pesados. Estava com dificuldade para caminhar, como se cada passo fosse um a mais para o abate, e não para uma partida de xadrez. Talvez ela estivesse dramatizando demais a situação, mas era o olhar do Uchiha que a incomodava. Porque aquela raiva? O que Sakura fizera a ele, afinal?

Dessa vez Sakura usaria as peças brancas. Tabuleiros arrumados, o juiz autorizou o início da segunda rodada. Sasuke aguardou a Haruno iniciar o jogo, sem nem ao menos desejar-lhe boa sorte. A mão da garota tremia, denunciando seu medo. Era como se tudo o que Sasuke já fizera com ela estivesse voltando à tona. Todas as vezes que a ignorara, o desprezo por seus sentimentos, o jeito que a olhava sempre com raiva ou desconfiado, e a forma como ele a tratou naquele dia ao ouvir o nome de Madara Uchiha...

Aquele jogo não ia fazer bem a ela. Mas não podia perder...

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas subirem a seus olhos.

"_Não! Sua fraca!"_ – ela pensou – _"Não chora! Não chora! Começa logo esse jogo!"_

Trêmula, Sakura moveu um Peão para liberar a diagonal de sua Rainha. Imediatamente, como se já tivesse calculado todas as suas jogadas, Sasuke moveu um de seus Cavalos para frente.

O jogo inteiro foi assim. Sakura demorava alguns minutos para mover suas peças, enquanto Sasuke jogava como se estivesse seguindo uma estratégia traçada previamente. A Haruno, porém, foi ganhando mais confiança ao longo da partida, e após dez minutos de jogo já havia capturado algumas peças pretas e colocado o Rei de Sasuke em posição de xeque uma vez. Mas o Uchiha livrara-se facilmente da jogada.

Era estranho... Sakura começara extremamente insegura e agora sentia que podia ganhar, afinal, era só mais um jogo. E daí se perdesse? Certamente ficaria triste, mas sua vida não acabaria por causa de uma partida em que ela tinha chances de ganhar...

- Xeque-mate – Sasuke disse fria e subitamente. Sakura demorou alguns segundos para assimilar.

- O-O quê? – ela balbuciou, analisando desesperadamente o tabuleiro a sua frente

- Xeque-mate – Sasuke repetiu, olhando para a Haruno – É quando o Rei adversário está encurralado e não possui outro caminho, senão a derrota – ele acrescentou com sarcasmo e chamou o juiz.

Sakura perdeu a noção do que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Não tinha noção de seus movimentos e nem mesmo sabia como conseguira ficar de pé e chegar até as pessoas que assistiam à partida.

- Sakura! – uma voz conhecida chamou – Acorda, mulher!

A Haruno piscou três vezes e deparou-se com um Naruto muito preocupado a seu lado.

- Você está bem? – o loiro perguntou. Sakura não respondeu. Estava em transe. Ela perdera para Sasuke Uchiha e deixou que ele a humilhasse. Mais uma vez. _"Xeque-mate. É quando o Rei adversário está encurralado e não possui outro caminho, senão a derrota". _Como se ela não conhecesse as regras...

- Ei – outra voz masculina disse, e Sakura olhou para seu dono. Era Logan Green – Você jogou muito bem.

- Eu perdi – Sakura disse, rouca. E ela nem sabia como. Por incrível que pareça, adquirira tanta confiança que se distraíra por um instante e... Perdera.

- É, eu também. E foi você quem ganhou de mim, lembra? – o garoto disse, educado – Perder faz parte, Sakura. Não fique assim.

- Ele está certo – Naruto concordou, abraçando a amiga – Ah, olhem. Tenten ganhou a partida dela.

A Mitsashi apertou a mão de seu adversário e juntou-se aos amigos. Nem precisou perguntar o resultado da partida de Sakura. Estava estampado no rosto da Haruno.

- Eu sinto muito, amiga... – Tenten disse, abraçando Sakura – Sei como você queria ganhar... Mas é só um jogo...

- Tudo bem – Sakura murmurou mecanicamente, sem estar certa da veracidade de suas palavras.

A segunda rodada terminou da seguinte forma: Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata, Neji e um garoto ruivo que Sakura não conhecia saíram vitoriosos. Sakura invejou as amigas por estarem dentre os vencedores. Mas nada mais poderia ser feito... O juiz dos sorteios chamou os ganhadores até o centro da área dos jogos e preparou-se para sortear os novos adversários.

- Espere – disse Logan Green, ao lado de Sakura – Há cinco vencedores... Um ficará sem dupla.

E antes que Sakura pudesse digerir a informação, o juiz tomou a palavra.

- Atenção, competidores! Como podem notar, há cinco jogadores aqui, e nosso objetivo é formar três duplas. Então, organizamos uma repescagem dentre os eliminados na segunda rodada. O critério utilizado foi o maior saldo de pontos das peças capturadas em suas partidas, por isso o sexto jogador dessa rodada é... – ele consultou um papel – a senhorita Sakura Haruno.

- É você! – Naruto começou a gritar e sacudir Sakura pelos ombros – É você! Você! Você!

Novamente Sakura estava em transe. Ela ouvira direito? Passara para a terceira rodada? Teria mais uma chance de enfrentar Sasuke?

- Onde está a senhorita Sakura Haruno? – juiz perguntou

- Anda Sakura! – Naruto berrou em seus ouvidos. Do centro do círculo dos tabuleiros, Tenten e Hinata olhavam desesperadamente para Sakura, aguardando uma reação dela. Sasuke também olhava para a Haruno, indiferente como sempre.

- Vai lá – disse Logan Green, gentilmente. Ao som da voz dele, Sakura pareceu acordar – Vai lá e ganha todas dessa vez. Você consegue.

- Eu consigo – Sakura repetiu. Algo começou a crescer dentro dela. Uma mescla de esperança, confiança, vontade de ganhar... Vingança. Sasuke a humilhara várias vezes, em várias ocasiões. _"Mas não no xadrez, meu caro. Não na minha praia."_

A Haruno beijou Naruto e Logan na bochecha e disse, antes de se juntar aos outros jogadores:

- Obrigada meninos... A gente se vê por aí, Logan.

A terceira rodada ficou assim organizada: Sakura X Tenten, Sasuke X o rapaz ruivo, Hinata X Neji. Assim que a Haruno sentou-se diante da Mitsashi, Tenten disse:

- Não precisa ter dó de mim amiga!

Sakura limitou-se em sorrir. Estava com pressa, queria aproveitar essa segunda chance que ganhara. Ela sentia, de alguma forma, que a final seria entre ela e Sasuke. Talvez foi por isso que realmente não teve dó nenhuma de Tenten (apesar dela ter jogado bem) e venceu a partida em 10 minutos.

- Você arrasa! – Tenten piscou para ela enquanto se levantava da mesa – Agora arrasa com o Uchiha também.

Sakura assentiu e chamou o juiz. Na terceira etapa, ela, Sasuke e Hinata venceram suas respectivas partidas. Neji e o garoto ruivo foram eliminados, assim como Tenten. Era hora de formar os adversários da quarta etapa.

O juiz decidiu que, como Sasuke possuía o maior saldo de pontos, já estava classificado para a final. Portanto, Sakura e Hinata disputariam a outra vaga. Quem perdesse, ficaria com a medalha de bronze.

As garotas se posicionaram uma de frente para a outra. Sakura sentia a ansiedade crescendo dentro de si. Só faltava mais essa partida e ela finalmente poderia jogar contra Sasuke de novo. Ela olhou para o Uchiha, que encarava o nada tediosamente ao lado do juiz dos sorteios.

- Sei que você quer muito vencer – Hinata disse gentilmente, atraindo a atenção de Sakura para si

- Mas você não vai facilitar – a Haruno completou pela amiga – E nem precisa – acrescentou. Hinata sorriu. O juiz sorteou as peças. Sakura ficara com as pretas.

- Boa sorte – a Hyuuga disse amigavelmente

- O mesmo pra você – foi a vez de Sakura sorrir.

A partida foi muito difícil. Talvez até mais complicada do que quando a Haruno jogara contra Sasuke. Hinata possuía uma concentração invejável, estratégias difíceis de desarmar e expressões faciais difíceis de ler diante do jogo. Totalmente o oposto da frágil garota que corava intensamente sob o simples olhar de um certo loiro...

Sakura esteve a ponto de perder duas vezes. Na primeira, quase perdeu seu Rei para a Rainha de Hinata, mas conseguiu desarmar o Xeque. Na segunda, a Hyuuga capturou a Rainha de Sakura com um Bispo, colocando novamente o Rei em posição de Xeque. A Haruno sempre se sentia desnorteada quando perdia a Rainha, porque era a única peça do jogo que pode mover-se em todas as direções, quantas casas quiser, sendo assim uma componente importante de uma possível armadilha para capturar o Rei adversário.

Mas Sakura ainda possuía as duas Torres, os dois Bispos e um Cavalo. Decidiu usar um Bispo e um Cavalo preparando uma armadilha para capturar a Rainha de Hinata. Felizmente a Hyuuga caiu, e perdeu a calma momentaneamente. Provavelmente sentia o mesmo que Sakura em relação à Rainha.

A Haruno sentia-se mais segura agora. Preparou outra armadilha, dessa vez certeira. Usou as duas Torres e um Bispo, e por fim, depois de 30 minutos de jogo, venceu Hinata. A Hyuuga não mostrou-se abalada, sorriu sinceramente para Sakura, abraçou-a, parabenizou-a pela partida e desejou-lhe sorte para o jogo que estava por vir.

Sakura mal teve tempo de se levantar para respirar. Logo depois que Hinata desocupou o lugar à sua frente, o juiz dos sorteios aproximou-se, seguido por Sasuke. O Uchiha sentou-se e as peças foram sorteadas. Sakura agora usaria as brancas, e Sasuke, as negras. A Haruno riu mentalmente da ironia: branco x negro; bem x mal. Era um pouco dramático, mas Sakura divertiu-se com a ideia.

Diferente da primeira disputa entre ela e o Uchiha, Sakura não demorou para iniciar o jogo. Começou com o mesmo lance que usara antes: moveu um Peão para liberar a diagonal de sua Rainha. Sasuke, como da outra vez, moveu imediatamente um Cavalo. Sakura abriu um meio sorriso e concentrou-se.

Analisou qual estratégia usar e decidiu blefar. Assumiu uma expressão de dúvida e certo desespero, torcendo para que Sasuke acreditasse. A Haruno preparou dois caminhos no jogo. Um óbvio, à esquerda, fácil de ser desarmado, e um fatal, à direita. Ela jogaria o tempo todo com a estratégia da esquerda, até que o Uchiha se descuidasse ao tentar desarmá-la. Aí, Sakura usaria a estratégia da direita para dar o Xeque-mate. Ela só precisava garantir duas coisas. Primeira: não perder sua Rainha; Segunda, e mais importante: Sasuke ser descuidado.

E, após 30 minutos de jogo, o Uchiha finalmente distraiu-se. Pela esquerda, Sakura colocou o Rei de Sasuke em Xeque com um Bispo. A Rainha Negra livrou o caminho, mas foi capturada por uma Torre Branca. Sasuke percebeu seu erro tarde demais. Tentou mover um Cavalo adiante, mas ele foi capturado pelo Bispo branco que Sakura deixara "adormecido", à direita. O Uchiha mirou o tabuleiro ligeiramente surpreso, como se perguntasse de onde aquele Bispo saíra.

Sem precisar mais blefar, Sakura apenas aguardou. A confiança agora transbordava dela. Ela sentia-se outra. Era difícil explicar como uma partida de xadrez poderia estar causando aquilo tudo.

Ela demorou mais cinco minutos para dar o golpe fatal. Após encurralar o Rei de Sasuke com a Rainha, uma Torre e um Bispo, Sakura disse, enfim:

- Xeque-mate – ela encarou profundamente os olhos negros perplexos do Uchiha – E acho que você já sabe o que significa.

Sakura levantou-se, olhou para Sasuke da forma mais intensa e convencida que pôde e saiu andando, vitoriosa. Tenten, Hinata e Naruto correram para ela, felicitando-a pela brilhante e impressionante vitória. As pessoas que permaneceram na platéia também a parabenizaram, incluindo Logan Green, que foi apresentado aos amigos da Haruno.

- Parabéns Haruno – disse uma voz atrás de Sakura. Era Neji – Jogou muito bem. E quer saber... – e o Hyuuga baixou o tom de voz –...Talvez você tenha ensinado a _ele_ uma lição.

- Obrigada – Sakura sorriu, agradecida. Ela não sabia muito bem que lição poderia ter ensinado a Sasuke Uchiha, mas estava feliz demais para perguntar a Neji.

A Haruno nunca pensou que receber a medalha pela vitória no jogo de xadrez fosse ser tão gratificante. Os juízes a parabenizaram e o salão começou a esvaziar. Já passava das duas horas da tarde e as pessoas se encaminhavam para curtir as outras provas do Festival.

- Rá, eu sabia que você ia ganhar, Sakura! – Naruto berrou pela décima vez – Precisamos comemorar! Aonde você quer ir? Pode deixar que eu pago!

- Nossa Naruto! Tudo isso só porque a Sakura ganhou o jogo de Xadrez? – Tenten provocou

- Nãão... Tudo isso porque a Sakura ganhou _do Uchiha_... – o loiro explicou, sorrindo maliciosamente – E isso torna qualquer vitória muito mais saborosa. Hehehe...

- Ninguém merece... – disse Tenten, mas ela riu

Naquele momento, os quatro amigos e Logan Green (Sakura o convidou para comemorar com ela e os outros) chegaram à porta da Casa de Jogos. Neji e Sasuke estavam na escadaria, conversando, a medalha de prata enrolada na mão do Uchiha. Naruto deu uma risadinha maldosa, e Sakura teve certeza de que o Uzumaki ia aprontar alguma. Mas dessa vez, por incrível que pareça, ela não estava ligando.

- Sabe Sakura... – Naruto começou a dizer, elevando seu tom de voz para que Neji e Sasuke pudessem ouvir – Nem sei por que você treinou tanto para essa prova, já que venceu a final em _cinco minutos_...

- Realmente Naruto... – Sakura respondeu, antes que mudasse de ideia – Foi mesmo _fácil_. Mas quer saber? – e a essa altura estavam muito próximos do Uchiha e do Hyuuga; Sakura cravou seu olhar em Sasuke, e foi retribuída – Quem sabe da próxima vez eu não acho um adversário que esteja _à minha altura_?

A Haruno não estava acostumada a ser esnobe. Era estranho humilhar alguém...

- Amiga! – Tenten exclamou quando se afastaram da Casa de Jogos – Me amarrota que eu tô passada! O que foi aquilo que você disse?

Sakura limitou-se em rir, acompanhada por Hinata, Naruto, Logan e pela própria Tenten.

Sim, era _muito_ estranho humilhar alguém... Mas muito mais forte e melhor era a sensação de deixar para trás um Sasuke Uchiha perplexo e derrotado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Domingo, 15h30min__._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Casa de Ryan Wolfe._

Sentado à mesa da cozinha, Obito Uchiha tamborilava os dedos no tampo da mesa de forma irritante.

- Merda... – disse ele, batendo os dedos mais forte – Até parece que _ele_ vai atender o celular no domingo.

- Estou ligando para a assistente pessoal dele – Wolfe explicou – E se você não parar, atiro em você.

Obito demorou alguns segundos para entender a ameaça, até que parou de batucar.

- Desculpe.

- É melhor tentarmos amanhã, Ryan – Kakashi sugeriu

- Alô? – Wolfe empertigou-se, de repente. Os outros detetives prenderam a respiração, sua atenção imediatamente voltada para Ryan – Boa tarde, senhora Smith. Quem fala é o detetive Ryan Wolfe, da Scotland Yard. Ah... Não, não há problema algum com a senhora. Desculpe ligar em um Domingo e à essa hora. Sei que a senhora deve estar descansando, mas o assunto é de máxima importância. Trata-se do seu patrão, o senador Kabuto Yakushi.

Wolfe parou de falar, aguardando a reação da mulher do outro lado da linha.

- Sei que poderia ligar amanhã, mas estaria correndo o risco de não conseguir um horário com seu patrão, que é um homem importante e muito ocupado – disse Ryan

Obito fingiu ânsia de vômito e Kakashi deu um soco em seu braço.

- Preciso falar com urgência com o senador. Se possível, amanhã à tarde. O assunto? Bom, é confidencial, mas posso adiantar que é sobre uma investigação realizada nove anos atrás na qual o nome do senador está envolvido. Se disser isso a ele, senhora Smith, creio que será suficiente para convencê-lo a nos receber a qualquer hora – Wolfe aguardou – Às duas da tarde? Está excelente, senhora Smith. Obrigado pela atenção e desculpe o incômodo.

Ryan desligou.

- E aí? Às duas, então? – Obito repetiu e Wolfe concordou.

- No escritório da residência dele. Fica em Westminster mesmo.

- Acha mesmo que ele vai nos dar as informações de que precisamos? – Kakashi quis saber

- Acho – Ryan respondeu – Pretendo descobrir se o senador Yakushi continua envolvido com o Mercado Negro. E mesmo que não esteja, às vezes velhas amizades nunca morrem. Se a imagem dele ficar ameaçada, ele vai nos dizer tudo que quisermos saber, inclusive sobre os antigos comparsas.

- Posso ver uma luz no fim do túnel – Obito suspirou

- E logo chegaremos a ela, meu amigo – disse Wolfe – Pode apostar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys!**

**Pra variar, demoramos de novo para atualizar! Mas atualizamos! Sentimos mt por ñ ter dado pra responder às reviews de vcs, mas queríamos q vcs lessem o novo cap logo! Esperamos q a qualidade do cap compense nossa demora em postar...**

**E aí? Gostaram? Muitas provas no festival né? Naruto tava demais nesse cap! Tentamos fazer a rivalidade dele com o Sasuke parecida com a do anime/mangá, mas mt mais acirrada! Acharam legal o "momento Harry Potter" no nado no lago? Curtiram o novo amiguinho da Sakura, Logan Green? Ele é uma homenagem ao Logan Lerman, o gatinho que interpreta o Percy Jackson em "Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raios"!**

**E fiquem atentas pq no próximo cap tem baile, romance (sim, romance!) planos malucos e muuuiiita investigação (tanto da Tenten e dos amigos dela, quanto da polícia)! Vcs vão poder conferir na íntegra a entrevista com o senador Yakushi e as descobertas que os gatíssimos detetives da Scotland Yard vão fazer!**

**Beijos, Beijos! **

**Esperamos q tenham curtido a leitura! Obrigada por lerem e pelas reviews de sempre!**

**Dêem GO e deixem sua review!**

**Adoramos o carinho e a paciência de vcs!**

**Irmãs Uchiha!**

**n.n**


	10. Aliança Inesperada

**Capítulo 8: Aliança Inesperada.**

_Segunda-feira, 13h23min._

_Konoha, Castelo dos Hyuuga._

_Biblioteca no segundo andar._

Tenten espiou pelo corredor mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta da biblioteca atrás de si. Ela esperou seus amigos se acomodarem enquanto repassava mentalmente, mais uma vez, o motivo por tê-los convocado. Depois de quase uma semana sem ideias novas ela finalmente pensara em uma estratégia para conseguir as informações da Akatsuki de que tanto precisava. Agora que as provas do Festival de Outono já haviam acabado ficara mais fácil raciocinar com calma.

"_Ainda bem..."_ – ela pensou – _"Pois só tenho dois dias para colocar meu plano em prática."_

- Pela sua cara – Sakura quebrou o silêncio e Tenten olhou para ela – Você pensou em alguma forma de invadir o escritório do senhor Hyuuga.

A Mitsashi sorriu. Aquilo não era uma pergunta.

- Acertou na mosca, Sakura.

- Legal – Naruto sorriu – Fala pra gente em quê você pensou, Tenten. Agora que as provas do Festival acabaram para nós, estou precisando de alguma ação.

Sakura não pôde deixar de olhar feio para o Uzumaki. Mas ela concordara em apoiar Tenten e dar um voto de confiança a amiga, portanto preparou-se para ouvir o que tivesse que ouvir.

- Bom – Tenten começou – É um plano bem simples, na verdade. Ouçam bem... Naruto, você vai fingir ter um colapso, alguma coisa assim... Você pode, sei lá, comer demais, ou desmaiar, enfim! Faça qualquer coisa que chame a atenção.

- Espere um minuto – Naruto empertigou-se na cadeira – Por que eu tenho que fazer isso? Desmaiar? Isso é meio...

- Porque você é um ótimo ator – a Mitsashi interrompeu, num tom de voz que indicava que aquela parte do plano estava encerrada – E muito convincente também. Bom, para dar mais veracidade ao mal estar de Naruto, precisamos que alguém chore desesperadamente e demonstre muito preocupação. E, Sakura, essa é a sua tarefa.

- Por que eu devo bancar a desesperada?

- Ai amiga... Desculpa, mas nós duas sabemos que você tem uma certa propensão a se desesperar com facilidade.

Hinata prendeu a respiração. Temia que o comentário de Tenten fosse causar uma nova discussão entre ela e Sakura, mas a Haruno não contestou, provando que a Mitsashi tinha razão.

- E eu? – a Hyuuga perguntou, mais aliviada

- Você vem comigo até o escritório do seu pai – Tenten explicou – Eu não sei muito bem onde fica, e com a sua ajuda, não perderei tempo tentando encontrar o quarto certo. Além disso, algo me diz que as informações da Akatsuki estão salvas em um computador.

- É um note-book – disse Hinata – Meu pai grava todas as informações importantes nele.

- Então é lá que vamos procurar. Obviamente deve haver uma senha de acesso que só seu pai conhece – refletiu Tenten – No geral, essas senhas são palavras-chave que lembrem algo da vida da pessoa. Como você é da família, pode me ajudar a descobrir a do seu pai. Isto é, se você concordar em invadir o computador dele.

- Não posso deixar de dizer que é desrespeitoso – Hinata confessou, baixando os olhos – Mas é necessário. Sou da família, sou maior de idade e cansei de omitirem coisas de mim.

- Uau! – exclamou Tenten, animada – Assim é que se fala!

- Tenten... – Naruto chamou, pensativo – Foi mal, mas seu plano não é simples... É _tosco_!

- E daí? – a Mitsashi disse, em tom de desafio – Foi a única ideia que tive. Além disso, os maiores gênios da História eram tidos como "toscos" antes de se tornarem gênios. Pelo que eu sei, Einstein não era nenhum CDF na escola... Beethoven era surdo... Obama é...

- Tá, tá! Entendi! – o Uzumaki disse, rendido. Tenten sorriu, satisfeita.

- Muito bem, pessoas! Alguma pergunta?

- Nós temos. Quando você vai colocar essa ideia maluca em prática? – uma voz masculina disse, vinda na direção de uma das estantes atrás da mesa onde Tenten e seus amigos estavam. Era a voz de Neji Hyuuga. E ele estava acompanhado por Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenten sentiu a raiva e a surpresa explodirem seus nervos.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ela exclamou, sentindo seu rosto queimar. Ela verificara o corredor antes de entrar na biblioteca. Como Neji e Sasuke entraram ali? A não ser... Que eles _já estivessem_ no aposento, escondidos. Aguardando. Ainda assim, como eles poderiam saber?

- Vocês... Vocês andaram nos espionando? – foi a vez de Sakura perguntar, sem disfarçar a surpresa que sentia, como se tivesse lido a mente de Tenten. Espionagem. Era a única explicação.

- Se é esse o nome que querem dar – Neji deu de ombros, sério – Sim. Andamos "espionando" vocês.

Então Tenten entendeu. Foi _por isso_ que Neji e Sasuke olharam para ela de forma desconfiada no dia da prova de Arco e Flecha. Mas... Também teria sido por estar desconfiado que o Hyuuga se aproximara dela? O coração da Mitsashi acelerou, com uma pontada de tristeza e decepção.

- Desde quando? – ela perguntou, estreitando seu olhar para o Hyuuga. Sua expressão não devia ser uma das melhores, pois o garoto recuou um passo – Desde quando vocês têm vigiado a gente?

- Desde que chegamos – Sasuke respondeu secamente – Escutamos vocês conversando no trem, enquanto vínhamos para Konoha.

- Como vocês se atrevem a escutar a conversa dos outros? – Naruto disse, pondo-se de pé

- Calminha aí, cara – disse Neji, sem se abalar – Precisamos lembrar que não fomos nós que começamos com essa mania de ouvir conversas alheias, certo Hinata?

A Hyuuga enrubesceu violentamente. Ninguém retrucou a Neji. O pior de tudo é que ele estava certo.

- A questão é que desde aquele dia, Sasuke e eu decidimos ficar de olho em vocês, acompanhar seus passos. E, antes da prova de xadrez, _sem querer_, acabamos ouvindo outra conversa entre vocês, nessa mesma biblioteca – ele olhou para Tenten – Você disse que queria invadir o escritório do meu tio. E hoje, pela manhã, Sasuke escutou Uzumaki falando com minha prima sobre essa reunião. Então nos adiantamos para cá, e agora conheço sua estratégia.

O silêncio pairou entre eles por alguns instantes. Tenten pensava desesperadamente. Esperava por qualquer coisa, menos _isso_. Ela e seus amigos foram flagrados e agora estavam numa corda bamba. A garota se perguntara uma vez se Neji e Sasuke a ajudariam, e obtivera um "não" como resposta. Agora essa teoria estava sendo posta à prova.

- Muito bem – ela disse, por fim – Vocês conseguiram. Descobriram nosso plano. O que vão fazer agora? Nos entregar?

- Não – Sasuke respondeu, e todos olharam para ele, atônitos

- O QUÊ? – Sakura, Hinata e Naruto perguntaram em uníssono.

- Foi o que vocês ouviram – Neji falou, sua expressão séria relaxando – Não vamos entregar vocês.

- Então... – Tenten sentiu uma estranha esperança crescendo – O que vocês querem?

Neji olhou profundamente nos olhos castanhos da garota e respondeu:

- Queremos ajudar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 14h00min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Mansão do Senador Kabuto Yakushi._

Uma viatura da Scotland Yard estacionou em frente ao portão que guardava uma imensa mansão.

Os detetives se identificaram com o porteiro e adentraram a pé o local. Obito Uchiha soltou um assobio ao analisar a gigantesca construção à sua frente.

- Isso faz minha casa parecer um sótão – disse ele, seguindo por um caminho de pedra no meio do jardim que levava à entrada da luxuosa casa – Das duas uma: ou esse cara ganha muito bem, ou está roubando absurdos.

- Para o bem dele, vamos torcer que seja a primeira opção – disse Ryan Wolfe, assim que chegaram à porta da mansão. Ele notou pelo menos quatro câmeras de segurança em diferentes ângulos na entrada, e estava prestes a tocar um interfone quando a porta foi aberta.

- Boa tarde, senhores – disse um mordomo que parecia vir diretamente de um filme inglês antigo – O senhor senador vos aguarda em seu escritório. Façam a gentileza de entrarem.

Os detetives agradeceram e adentraram a mansão. Passaram por um hall de entrada muito iluminado, com cortinas de veludo vermelho com desenhos dourados. As paredes também eram vermelhas, e o piso era de mármore branco com desenhos triangulares negros. Do lado direito, havia uma escada de mármore branco e lustroso que levava ao segundo andar.

- Aposto que a sua casa dá o preço dessa escada – Obito sussurrou para Kakashi, que limitou-se em olhar feio para seu amigo.

- Acompanhem-me, por favor – disse o mordomo, de forma decorada – O escritório do senhor senador é no segundo andar.

O andar de cima também possuía paredes vermelhas, que estavam decoradas com muitos certificados de graduação, prêmios e fotos do Senador Yakushi pai e do atual. O mordomo guiou os detetives por um largo corredor, cheio de portas. No final, havia uma porta de carvalho dupla, guardada por dois seguranças vestidos classicamente de preto, cada qual com sua expressão carrancuda.

- Legal – Obito resmungou baixinho – Liguem para o zoológico. Dois gorilas escaparam.

- Você está muito engraçadinho – Kakashi alertou – Vai acabar perdendo a língua.

- Ou a cabeça – Wolfe sugeriu

- Chegamos – o mordomo anunciou – Por gentileza, antes de entrarem, apresentem seus distintivos aos seguranças.

Os detetives obedeceram, Obito meio relutante. Em seguida, os dois "gorilas" revistaram os três, procurando qualquer tipo de arma.

- Francamente! – Obito resmungou, sem conseguir se conter – Somos da polícia!

- Perdão senhor, mas é necessário – o mordomo retrucou, seco – Bom, parece que está tudo em ordem. Os senhores podem entrar.

Então, os dois seguranças afastaram-se da porta e deram passagem aos três detetives.

O escritório de Kabuto Yakushi era tão luxuoso quanto o resto da mansão que os detetives haviam visto. As paredes eram brancas, com enormes janelas cobertas por cortinas de veludo vermelho. O chão era feito de uma madeira lustrosa e estava forrado por um tapete persa luxuoso. Quadros caríssimos, prêmios e fotos do senador em diversos eventos enfeitavam o local.

Kabuto estava em pé ao lado de sua escrivaninha de madeira escura, próximo à bandeira da Inglaterra. Sua expressão era séria e ele parecia ligeiramente incomodado com a presença dos detetives ali.

- Boa tarde, senhores – ele cumprimentou, a voz firme. Apertou a mão de cada detetive e consultou o relógio em seguida – Creio que não poderei demorar muito tempo nessa entrevista. Tenho uma reunião marcada para as três e meia com...

- Com todo respeito, senhor senador, o senhor vai demorar o tempo que acharmos necessário – Wolfe disse, curto e grosso.

O senador analisou o detetive de cima a baixo. Ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, até que contornou sua escrivaninha, sentou-se e pediu que os detetives fizessem o mesmo.

- O que querem saber? – ele perguntou

- Antes de tudo, se o senhor não se importa, estamos lhe comunicando que vamos gravar essa entrevista – falou Obito

- É mesmo necessário? – o senador quis saber

- Sim – Wolfe respondeu e Kakashi ligou um gravador, depositando-o em cima da escrivaninha – Tudo o que for gravado será registrado e arquivado depois. Entenda, senador, estamos investigando uma sequência de mortes suspeitas que vêm ocorrendo nos últimos dias. O senhor tomou conhecimento delas?

- A imprensa divulgou essas mortes... – disse Kabuto, pensativo – Mas até agora nenhuma ligação entre elas foi encontrada. Os jornais dizem apenas que a taxa de mortalidade está crescendo na Inglaterra e que a culpa é da polícia e dos governantes, que parecem se preocuparem cada vez menos com a segurança da população.

- Isso é uma bela mentira – Obito resmungou entredentes

- Na verdade, senhor senador – Wolfe prosseguiu – As vítimas são ex-membros de uma empresa armamentista, chamada Akatsuki. O nome lhe soa familiar?

- Sinto dizer que não – Yakushi respondeu, e os três detetives estreitaram o olhar para ele

- E o nome Madara Uchiha? – Wolfe insistiu. Dessa vez o senador hesitou.

- Creio... Creio que deste eu posso me lembrar.

- Permita-nos refrescar sua memória – Obito disse, meio impaciente – Madara Uchiha era o presidente de uma empresa armamentista chamada Akatsuki. Em 1998, ele se envolveu com o Mercado Negro e passou a vender armas perigosíssimas ilegalmente. Em 2000, graças a uma denúncia, ele foi preso. Nós três ajudamos na captura dele. E algumas semanas atrás, Madara Uchiha explodiu nos céus quando estava sendo transferido de prisão.

- Sim, eu li várias reportagens sobre isso – o senador falou – Mas até agora não entendi em quê posso ser útil.

- Simples, senador – disse Kakashi – Quando Madara foi preso, em 2000, mais três pessoas ligadas ao Mercado Negro e que negociavam com o Uchiha também foram capturadas. Se não me engano, essas pessoas se chamam Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi e... Kabuto Yakushi Junior.

- Calúnia! – o senador gritou, pondo-se de pé. Sua respiração acelerara-se de repente, seu rosto branco manchando-se de vermelho. Havia aflição nos olhos negros de Yakushi. Ele olhava cada detetive como um inimigo. Parecia que alguém havia acabado de tentar estrangulá-lo.

- Acalme-se, senador – Kakashi pediu, sem se alterar diante da reação de Kabuto – O senhor pode negar o quanto quiser, mas temos a prisão registrada. Na época, seu pai o tirou da cadeia, pois você era jovem e tinha um futuro promissor pela frente. Acabou se envolvendo com pessoas que lhe prometeram dinheiro fácil, tudo o que qualquer um da juventude da época gostaria de ter. Mas hoje o senhor é um político de respeito, que tenta preservar o legado de seu pai. Não é mais aquele jovem. É um adulto bem resolvido. Portanto, comporte-se como tal e responda às nossas perguntas.

O senador olhava espantado para Kakashi. Aos poucos, sua respiração foi se normalizando, até que ele se acalmou e tornou a se sentar.

- Desculpem-me – Yakushi pediu, sem encarar os detetives. Seu constrangimento era visível – Podem... Podem prosseguir.

- O senhor nega que foi preso? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Não – o senador respondeu após alguns instantes, com certa relutância.

- Explique-nos como e quando se envolveu com o Mercado Negro – o Hatake pediu

- Comecei em... 1999. Madara Uchiha já fazia parte, mas eu o via poucas vezes. Negociava mais com os outros dois, Orochimaru e Zabuza. Eles já estavam no Mercado Negro havia bastante tempo. Eles agem assim, em dupla, mas há uma grande quantidade de homens e mulheres que trabalham para eles disfarçados, "escolhendo" seus compradores e fazendo o transporte das mercadorias. São os dois que comandam a venda de armas. Eles entram em contato com os mais poderosos da Europa através de seus "funcionários", oferecendo mercadorias, e recebem muitas encomendas. A demanda na época era muito grande. Hoje, sinceramente não sei como funciona.

- Como era a negociação com Madara Uchiha? – perguntou Wolfe

- Pelo que me lembro, ele retirava armas do estoque de sua empresa... Sim, agora recordo. Orochimaru mencionou que Madara era dono de uma empresa armamentista, mas eu não conhecia seus membros. Talvez Orochimaru e Zabuza os conhecessem. Pois bem, Uchiha vendia armas de seu estoque, aparentemente sem seus colegas de empresa saberem. Tudo pelo dinheiro fácil, com o detetive já mencionou. Orochimaru e Zabuza davam a Madara o pagamento pelas armas, enquanto eu ficava responsável apenas em usar a influência política de meu pai para as mercadorias serem transportadas em segurança e não terem problemas com a alfândega dos países europeus. Posso dizer que "queimei" muito dinheiro com suborno, mas no Mercado Negro, tudo voltava triplicado para meu bolso.

O senador ficou em silêncio. Um brilho estranho passou por sue olhar, como se sentisse saudades da época. Mas logo a repulsa tomou conta da expressão do Yakushi.

- Era um negócio nojento. Na época, eu era feliz por participar pouco. Só me importava com o lucro, que vinha em quantidades absurdas para mim.

- Como conheceu Orochimaru e Zabuza? – Obito perguntou

- Foi em um dos bailes de gala oferecidos pelo meu pai – o senador respondeu – Orochimaru e Zabuza são... Como posso dizer? "Criminosos de luxo". Eles possuem uma vida social agitada e são extremamente ricos, mas graças ao negócio sujo que comandam. A alta sociedade, porém, não sabe disso. Ou finge que não sabe. Os ricos conseguem ser muito hipócritas, quando querem. Não sei de onde meu pai os conhecia. Na verdade, não sei ao menos se meu pai os conhecia _de fato_. Talvez eles souberam que a festa estaria recheada de personalidades com muito dinheiro no bolso e deram um jeito de se convidarem. Então eles me encontraram, jovem e ambicioso. Conversamos um pouco. Eles me ligaram algumas vezes. E quando percebi, já estava preso na rede do Mercado Negro.

- E um ano depois, o senhor foi preso – disse Kakashi

- É... – Kabuto disse, infeliz – Fiquei arrasado na época. Nunca achei que seria descoberto. Orochimaru e Zabuza pareciam tão organizados... E eu me iludi. Achei que a quantidade de dinheiro que ganhava poderia me livrar de qualquer enrascada. Nunca estive tão enganado em toda a minha vida. Na cadeia, me vi sozinho... E o pior: sem dinheiro algum. Lembro que senti muito ódio de Madara Uchiha na época. Ele foi preso primeiro. Pelo que me recordo, acho que alguém da própria empresa dele descobriu sua participação no Mercado Negro e o denunciou. Então ele revelou meu nome, o de Orochimaru e Zabuza também.

- Ficou com ódio dele na época? – Obito repetiu – Quanto ódio? Odiava tanto a ponto de querer... Se vingar?

- O que está insinuando, detetive? – o senador estreitou o olhar para Obito – Que por acaso _eu _posso estar envolvido na morte de Madara Uchiha? Que nove anos depois eu estupidamente ia querer me vingar de uma parte da minha vida que está enterrada em meu passado, da qual me envergonho e me arrependo todos os dias?

- Só estou fazendo meu trabalho, senador – o Uchiha retrucou

- Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa, detetive – o senador endireitou-se na cadeira – Na época, pouco depois de minha prisão, meu pai encarregou-se de mandar me soltar. Ele queria que eu apodrecesse na prisão, na verdade, mas minha mãe implorou que ele me libertasse. E, sob a condição de que nunca falariam meu nome novamente, ele também mandou soltar Orochimaru e Zabuza. Realmente, desde que fui solto, eu nunca mais os vi ou falei com eles. O mesmo com Madara Uchiha, porque ele permaneceu na prisão. Diante disso, os senhores vêem algum motivo para eu querer me vingar?

- E quanto ao prestígio e ao dinheiro que o senhor perdeu? – Obito insistiu

- Meu pai era rico, e mesmo me odiando após minha libertação, deixou tudo para mim em testamento. Hoje, o mínimo que posso fazer por ele e por minha mãe é administrar seu legado. Olhem em volta. Dinheiro não é problema. Quanto ao prestígio, sou senador. Estou na política. Querem exemplo maior de prestígio?

- Certo – disse Kakashi – Para encerrar, senador. O senhor tem algum documento guardado que faz menção ao Mercado Negro? Caso negue, temos um Mandado de Busca que nos autoriza a...

- Não será necessário – Yakushi interrompeu. Ele levantou-se e removeu um quadro que estava na parede atrás de sua escrivaninha, retratando o próprio senador e a Rainha Elizabeth trocando um aperto de mãos. Atrás da pintura, um pequeno cofre preto se revelava.

- Muito original – Obito sussurrou, irônico, para os colegas

- Meu pai destruiu os originais logo depois de me libertar – disse o senador, fazendo a combinação para abrir o cofre – Mas antes, eu fiz cópias, autentiquei-as e as escondi. Algo me dizia que um dia, caso eu precisasse agir de forma limpa, elas seriam necessárias. Aqui estão.

- Obrigado – Wolfe falou, pegando as folhas que o senador lhe estendia. Yakushi voltou a se sentar.

- Desde que fui eleito tento manter uma imagem limpa, em respeito a meu pai. Ele foi um bom senador. No final de sua carreira, julgaram-no mal por ter mandado soltar o filho criminoso, e essa culpa acompanhou meu pai até seus últimos dias de vida. Agora ela foi transferida para mim. Mas penso que esse sentimento pode ser reduzido a partir de agora, sabendo que essas informações sobre meu passado estão com vocês, detetives. Em suas mãos estão os nomes completos dos envolvidos em toda a operação de Orochimaru e Zabuza Momochi, os locais de atuação deles pela Europa, os clientes mais comuns, os endereços de suas residências no continente, telefones, enfim, tudo. Porém, tudo isso é de cerca de dez anos atrás. Espero que lhes seja útil.

- Pode apostar que será, senhor senador – Wolfe disse, pondo-se de pé. Cada detetive estendeu a mão para o senador Yakushi e se despediu. Kakashi desligou o gravador. A entrevista estava encerrada.

- Fica claro que o senhor está fora de suspeita – Kakashi afirmou, olhando sério para o senador

- Por hora – acrescentou Obito. O senador pareceu ignorar este último comentário e os acompanhou até a escadaria para o andar de baixo, seguido pelos seguranças-gorilas e seu fiel mordomo.

- Foi um prazer recebê-los – disse Yakushi, a acidez em sua voz revelando o contrário do que acabara de dizer – Estarei à disposição, se precisarem novamente.

- Obrigado, senhor senador – Kakashi falou – Tenha uma boa semana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Para mim, pareceu que ele queria se livrar desesperadamente desses documentos do Mercado Negro – Obito disse, do banco de trás da viatura da Scotland – Foi como se tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas nos entregando isso.

- Eu concordo – disse Wolfe, ao volante – Esse papo de "imagem limpa" é história de político. Provavelmente ele guardou os documentos pensando mesmo em entregá-los à polícia quando necessário, mas obviamente ele tinha que dramatizar a situação.

- Mas ele está fora de suspeita – Kakashi falou, ao lado de Ryan – A justificativa dele é perfeita para não querer se vingar dos antigos membros da Akatsuki. E ele me pareceu muito inquieto durante nossa entrevista. Como se esse assunto pesasse mesmo em sua consciência.

- Disso não posso discordar – comentou Obito – Ele deve ter muito medo de que seu passado volte à tona e manche sua "imagem limpa". Além disso, Yakushi tem mulher e filhos. Como político e chefe de família, não iria querer que a imprensa, enquanto investiga a vida de Madara Uchiha e das outras vítimas, ligasse seu nome ao Mercado Negro. No fim, fizemos um favor a ele.

- Realmente – Wolfe concordou – Mas agora precisamos deixar o senador de lado, por hora. Como Kakashi colocou, Yakushi está fora de suspeitas, até porque seria muito arriscado para ele. Vamos nos concentrar nas informações que ele nos deu. Enviaremos uma equipe para cada endereço das residências dos envolvidos no Mercado Negro.

- Como você pretende pegar os líderes? – Kakashi quis saber

- Primeiro, vamos localizá-los – disse Ryan, concentrado – Pode demorar um pouco, e até lá, ficaremos de olho nos ex-membros da Akatsuki. Quando encontrarmos esse Orochimaru e seu sócio, Zabuza Momochi, prepararemos uma emboscada.

- Que tipo de emboscada? – Obito perguntou, interessado e empolgado

- Nós vamos negociar com eles, Obito – Wolfe respondeu, estreitando seu olhar – Vamos fingir que queremos comprar armas deles. Vamos pedir algo grande, que custe muito dinheiro. E então eles virão até a Grande Londres. Se hospedarão em Westminster.

- E aí – Obito completou, entendendo aonde Wolfe queria chegar – Vamos pegá-los.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Castelo dos Hyuuga._

_Biblioteca no segundo andar._

Tenten mal podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos acabaram de escutar.

- Vocês dois... Querem _nos ajudar_? – ela repetiu pausadamente

- Cara, eu tô muito confuso – disse Naruto, coçando a nuca

- Não me surpreende – Sasuke resmungou, e antes que Naruto pudesse retrucar, Sakura perguntou:

- Qual o interesse de vocês nisso?

- Imagino que o mesmo de vocês – respondeu Neji – Estamos cansados de ficar alienados desse mistério em torno da Akatsuki. Pensei que quando tio Hiashi abriu o jogo comigo falando dessa história de vingança contra os ex-membros da empresa ele continuaria me mantendo informado, afinal meu pai morreu por causa disso. Nós até nos mudamos daqui para Westminster para nossa família ficar mais informada das investigações. Mas a única pessoa que sabe a verdade é tio Hiashi, e ele insiste em esconder isso de mim.

- Isso é bom pra você sentir na pele o mesmo que a Hinata – Naruto disse, apertando seu olhar – Ela é tão parte da família quanto você. Aliás, ela é até mais do que você, Neji, porque o senhor Hiashi é _pai _dela. Pode ter certeza de que ela ouviu a conversa entre vocês dois sem querer, e deve ter ficado chateada por dois motivos. Primeiro, por ter escutado atrás da porta. Segundo, porque o pai dela omitiu coisas importantes pra ela e pra Hanabi.

- Ele só queria protegê-las...

- Protegê-las? – Tenten repetiu – Elas não são mais crianças, Neji! Mas isso não vem ao caso agora... – ela respirou fundo – Ok... Você está certo. Também estamos cansados de não saber dos fatos, e se não deu pra ser pelo método convencional, vamos utilizar o _nosso _método. Vocês querem fazer parte do nosso plano?

- Sim – Neji respondeu, seguro, olhando fixamente para Tenten. Sasuke balançou a cabeça, em sinal de concordância.

- Ótimo – a Mitsashi continuou – Quanto mais colaboração, melhor. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto... Vocês aceitam a ajuda dos dois?

- Sim – disse Hinata, mas ela parecia um pouco insegura

- Pode ser – Naruto respondeu, olhando feio para Sasuke

- Sakura? – Tenten insistiu. A Haruno suspirou. Sabia o quanto sua amiga queria que Neji e Sasuke ajudassem, principalmente por causa do Hyuuga. Mas Sakura estava procurando continuar seguindo seu plano de manter distância do Uchiha. Fora maravilhoso vencê-lo no xadrez, mas a partida foi apenas uma batalha. A guerra não parecia tão próxima de terminar...

- Ok – Sakura acabou cedendo, lançando à Tenten um olhar que dizia claramente _"só faço isso por você."_ A Mitsashi sorriu em forma de agradecimento e tornou a falar:

- Muito bem, então. Eu estava pensando em colocar o plano em prática hoje, já que amanhã estaremos ocupados com o baile e na quarta-feira vamos voltar para Londres bem cedo – ela virou-se para Neji e Sasuke – Vocês já conhecem a estratégia, afinal ouviram tudo. Então...

- Se me permite um comentário – o Uchiha interrompeu – Percebi algumas falhas no seu plano.

- É mesmo? – Tenten falou, irritada – Quais?

- Não me entenda mal – disse Sasuke, quase sorrindo diante da expressão raivosa da Mitsashi, mas ele não estava afim de brigar – Devo admitir que sua ideia é boa. Mas ela funcionaria muito melhor se alguém da família Hyuuga desmaiasse, ao invés do Uzumaki.

- Que foi? – Naruto berrou para Sasuke – Acha que eu não sei fingir? Posso muito bem desmaiar e...

- Sasuke tem razão – disse Neji, antes que o Uchiha avançasse em Naruto – Não é que você não seja capaz de convencer tio Hiashi, Uzumaki... Mas certamente a preocupação dele seria muito maior se a Hinata, por exemplo, passasse mal. Seria um motivo mais forte para ele deixar o escritório e liberar o caminho. E seria mais convincente também.

- Faz sentido... – analisou Tenten – Mas eu preciso que alguém da família me acompanhe pela busca no escritório.

- Eu posso fazer isso – Neji falou, até rápido demais. Tenten olhou surpresa para ele, uma sensação muito boa de satisfação crescendo dentro de si. Sakura trocou um rápido olhar com Hinata e percebeu que Sasuke as observava, curioso.

- Como quiser – a Mitsashi disse, enfim, controlando-se para não sorrir.

- E o restante do plano? – Naruto perguntou

- Hum... – Tenten ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, até que seu rosto se iluminou com uma nova ideia – Não vamos modificar muita coisa. Hinata pode reclamar de algum mal-estar assim que sairmos daqui, para não parecer suspeito. No fim da tarde, colocaremos nosso plano em ação. Sakura e Naruto darão o alerta ao senhor Hiashi, e se Hanabi acreditar que Hinata está realmente passando mal, pode ajudar a aumentar a preocupação do pai. Ele deixará o escritório na hora em que ouvir a notícia, e aí Neji e eu entramos e procuramos sobre a Akatsuki.

- E eu? – Sasuke quis saber, aparentando certa insatisfação por Tenten não ter incluído seu nome na estratégia reformada.

- Você pode ser nosso informante – sugeriu Neji – Vai estar junto com a Haruno e o Uzumaki quando eles forem falar com tio Hiashi, e através de mensagens de texto, você vai me avisar quando for seguro entrar no escritório, e se por alguma eventualidade meu tio precisar voltar pra lá.

- Posso fazer isso.

- Gente – disse Hinata, e todos voltaram sua atenção para ela – O plano parece muito bom, mas ainda posso notar uma falha – ela olhou para Neji e Tenten – Onde vocês dois vão estar quando Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke forem falar com meu pai?

Tenten pensou um pouco.

- Já sei! Vocês podem dizer que Neji e eu, sei lá, fomos até a vila comprar alguma coisa. Aí Sasuke pode nos ligar para supostamente dizer que Hinata passou mal, mas na verdade é para avisar se é seguro ou não entrar no escritório.

- Parece bom – Sakura refletiu – Mas como vocês vão fazer para sair do castelo e fingir que estão voltando a ele? Os guardas precisam ver vocês...

- Há algumas maneiras – disse Neji – Este é um castelo medieval. Ele possui alguns atalhos que podemos usar. Não haverá erros.

- Está combinado – Tenten sentenciou

- Então até o anoitecer – disse Neji, estendendo a mão para a Mitsashi

- Até o anoitecer – a garota respondeu, apertando a mão do Hyuuga e permitindo-se sorrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 18h03min._

_Castelo dos Hyuuga._

Sakura e Sasuke seguiam em silêncio pelo segundo andar.

Por várias vezes a Haruno podia jurar que o Uchiha fazia menção de dizer algo, mas logo depois desistia.

"_Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça"_ – Sakura pensou – _"Concentre-se no plano..."_

Como combinado, Hinata simulara um mal estar minutos depois de ter deixado a biblioteca. Ela alegou tontura e trancou-se no banheiro. Fingiu ter vomitado e molhou seu rosto para representar o suor. Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Neji e Sasuke não puderam deixar de ficarem surpresos com a habilidade de Hinata para fingir que não passava bem.

Foi Hanabi quem chamou o senhor Hyuuga. Como Sasuke e Neji calcularam, Hiashi mostrou-se extremamente preocupado e disse que se Hinata não melhorasse, a levaria para um hospital mais tarde. Assim, a mais velha dos Hyuuga ficou em repouso no quarto a tarde toda, acompanhada por Sakura, Tenten, Naruto e Hanabi.

Com a proximidade da noite, Hinata "piorou". Em seu quarto só estavam Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke. Tenten e Neji já haviam se escondido no primeiro andar. O combinado era que a Haruno e o Uzumaki fossem pedir socorro a Hiashi, mas Naruto disse que jamais deixaria Hinata sozinha com Sasuke. Por outro lado, o loiro preocupava-se também com o fato de que _Sakura_ ficaria sozinha com o Uchiha. Mas a Haruno assegurou que saberia se cuidar, afinal o quarto de Hiashi só estava a algumas portas de distância. Então ela e Sasuke saíram do quarto.

Os dois chegaram à porta do senhor Hyuuga. Antes de bater, Sakura virou-se para Sasuke e disse, pegando-o de surpresa:

- Tente parecer preocupado.

.TOC.

- Senhor Hyuuga! – Sakura chamou, sua voz assumindo um tom desesperado. Ela aguardou. A porta se abriu e por ela saiu um Hiashi de cenho franzido.

- O que foi, senhorita? – disse ele – Algo com Hinata? Ela piorou?

- Sim! – a Haruno continuou, a voz chorosa – Ela está muito pior... Está delirando... E chamando pelo senhor.

- Eu não entendo... – Hiashi disse – Até ontem Hinata parecia perfeitamente saudável. E hoje, ela passa mal desse jeito inexplicável.

- Deve ser alguma intoxicação alimentar – sugeriu Sakura, pensando rápido – Algo que Hinata comeu ontem à noite, ou hoje, durante o dia, está provocando essa reação. É melhor o senhor verificar.

Nesse instante, Hanabi juntou-se a eles.

- Papai! – ela disse, quase chorando – Depressa, papai! Fui visitar Hinata agora e ela está muito mal! Não pára de chamar por você! E vomitou de novo!

- Oh meu Deus... Já estou indo. Deixe-me só trancar meu escritório – Hiashi apalpou os bolsos do paletó e da calça, enquanto Sakura e Sasuke prendiam a respiração ao mesmo tempo. Eles haviam esquecido esse pequeno detalhe: o senhor Hyuuga poderia muito bem _trancar_ a porta...

Mas a sorte estava a favor deles naquele dia, pois Hiashi não encontrou as chaves.

- Elas devem ter ficado lá dentro – disse ele – Ah, deixa pra lá! Hinata não pode esperar. Vamos! Quem está cuidando dela?

- Naruto está com ela, e eu chamei duas empregadas – Hanabi respondeu, preocupadíssima

- Onde estão Neji e a senhorita Mitsashi? – Hiashi perguntou, surpreso

- Eles foram até a vila – disse Sasuke, abrindo boca para falar desde que saíram do quarto de Hinata.

- Fazer o quê? – Hiashi tornou a perguntar, mais surpreso ainda

- Comprar ingredientes para um chá excelente para amenizar a intoxicação de Hinata – Sakura respondeu, rápida, e diante da expressão confusa de Hiashi, a Haruno explicou – Aprendi no meu curso de Medicina. Hinata parecia ter melhorado, então achei que esse chá cairia bem, aí Tenten e Neji saíram, mas então ela piorou e...

- Tudo bem, senhorita... – Hiashi falou – A senhorita fez muito bem.

A essa altura, já haviam chegado ao quarto de Hinata novamente. Sakura analisou a amiga, suada e descabelada, deitada na cama e envolta por muitos lençóis. Se a Haruno não soubesse do plano, poderia jurar que Hinata estava mesmo muito mal. E Naruto também estava se saindo bem. A expressão preocupada em seu rosto era perfeitamente convincente.

Hiashi e Hanabi correram até Hinata e sentaram-se um de cada lado na cama. A garota chamou o nome do pai e ele começou a acalmá-la. Disse que chamaria um médico.

- Vou ligar para Neji e apressá-lo para voltar para casa – disse Sasuke, sério.

- Faça isso – Hiashi falou, mas sem tirar os olhos de Hinata.

Sasuke saiu do quarto e discou o numero de Neji.

- Liberado – o Uchiha disse assim que o Hyuuga atendeu – Boa sorte.

Então ele voltou para o quarto de Hinata. Deu um aceno de cabeça discreto para Sakura, Naruto e até para Hinata, indicando que o plano continuava em andamento. Os quatro só esperavam que essa cena toda fosse suficiente para Tenten e Neji obterem sucesso...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rapida e silenciosamente, Neji e Tenten subiram a escada de acesso ao segundo andar. Passaram sorrateiramente pela porta do quarto de Hinata, suas respirações presas. O Hyuuga girou devagar a maçaneta da porta do quarto/escritório do tio e entrou, seguido por Tenten.

- Conseguimos – a Mitsashi não pôde deixar de dizer. Ela olhou em volta. Estavam no quarto de Hiashi. O escritório era nos fundos.

- Por aqui – Neji falou, andando até uma porta próxima a um guarda-roupa de madeira impecavelmente polida.

O escritório de Hiashi era muito extenso, com chão de madeira forrado com carpete azul escuro, combinando com a decoração do quarto. As paredes eram brancas e continham grandes janelas, protegidas por cortinas de veludo perolado. Havia muitos quadros e fotos da família espalhados pelo local. Na parede oposta à porta, estava a escrivaninha. E em cima dela, o notebook de Hiashi. Neji foi até lá e abriu com cuidado o aparelho.

- Está ligado – disse ele – Mas precisa de senha.

- Eu sabia! – Tenten resmungou – Droga, não podemos perder tempo...

- Não se preocupe. Sasuke me avisará se estivermos correndo perigo.

- Beleza, mas não podemos abusar da sorte. Vamos decifrar essa senha logo.

- Obrigado por confiar em nós – Neji falou, deixando Tenten surpresa. Ela sorriu para o Hyuuga.

- Por nada – disse ela – Vocês são uma ajuda importante. Por exemplo, nessa situação – Tenten indicou o notebook – O que você acha que seu tio usaria como senha?

- Vejamos... – Neji ficou alguns instantes em silêncio – Tio Hiashi não gosta do óbvio.

- Mas é isso que ele quer que um possível invasor pense – sugeriu Tenten – Por que você não tenta, por exemplo... "Hinata"?

- Ah, claro... Depois poderíamos testar "Hanabi", "123456" ou a data de nascimento dele – Neji ironizou. Tenten olhou feio para ele.

- Sugira algo, então – ela disse, seca – Estamos perdendo tempo.

- Estou pensando... – Neji retrucou – Ok. Tio Hiashi colocaria uma senha que ninguém jamais descobriria. Ninguém, a não ser um membro da família. Mas na concepção dele nenhum Hyuuga teria motivos para invadir o login dele... Então a senha correta não poderia ser descoberta por um invasor que não seja um Hyuuga.

- Legal, é por isso que você está aqui – Tenten estava começando a perder a paciência – Você _é _um Hyuuga. Então pense em algo que seja conhecido só pela família de vocês.

- Bem, todos os Hyuuga possuem olhos perolados – raciocinou Neji – Talvez possa ser isso...

Ele digitou. O visor mostrou a seguinte mensagem: ERRO NO LOGIN. USUÁRIO OU SENHA INCORRETO.

- Bom, eu tentei – disse Neji, decepcionado

- Acho que você está no caminho certo... – Tenten falou – Pense em algo a respeito dos olhos perolados...

Neji olhou em volta. Ele analisou os quadros de seus parentes nas paredes do escritório, e então seu rosto se iluminou.

- Acho que já sei! – disse ele, esperançoso. Indicou um quadro de um sacerdote japonês entre duas janelas do aposento – Temos parentes em todo o mundo, mas os do Japão são os mais conservadores. Os antigos sacerdotes contavam uma lenda sobre nossos ancestrais, cujos olhos perolados eram capazes de captar a energia presente no corpo das outras pessoas, enxergar através de objetos sólidos e ampliar pontos de visão, como um telescópio. Entre os antigos clãs ninja, nossos olhos eram temidos e, por isso, havia muito respeito pelo clã Hyuuga.

- Muito legal – Tenten comentou. A história era realmente interessante, e ela estava contente por Neji confiar isso a ela, mas ainda havia um problema... – Mas como você vai resumir isso tudo em uma palavra?

- Byakugan – Neji sorriu – Ou "olho branco", se você preferir.

- Genial... – Tenten estava encantada – Digita logo!

Neji não hesitou em obedecer.

O visor mostrou: LOGIN LIBERADO. BEM VINDO, HIASHI HYUUGA.

- YES! – Tenten gritou, sem conseguir se conter, mas logo cobriu a boca com as mãos. Ela olhou para Neji e disse – Desculpe... Me empolguei.

- Tudo bem – ele sorriu de novo. A Mitsashi nunca vira o Hyuuga sorrir tantas vezes em um dia. Era uma visão muito agradável... – Mas procure se controlar. Temos que achar as informações agora. Está com seu pen drive?

Tenten estendeu o objeto a Neji, que o espetou na lateral do note book. Os dois procuraram em praticamente todas as pastas dos documentos que Hiashi guardava salvo em seu computador. Mas foi somente em uma pasta chamada "Convênios" que eles finalmente encontraram o que tanto procuraram. Havia um arquivo que dizia claramente: "Akatsuki". Neji abriu-o imediatamente.

- Meu Deus... – disse Tenten, depois de dar uma passada de olhos no conteúdo à sua frente – Tem... Tem _tudo_ aí... Tudo sobre a Akatsuki.

A pasta possuía um único arquivo, organizado na forma de dossiê. O índice continha títulos como "Membros", "Datas de Entrada e Saída", "Criação", "Mercado Negro", "Madara Uchiha"...

- Não dá tempo de selecionar o que queremos – Neji consultou o relógio. Faltavam quinze minutos para as sete da noite – Vou copiar tudo, depois podemos ler.

Os documentos sobre a Akatsuki começaram a ser copiados do notebook de Hiashi para o pen drive de Tenten. A garota ia sugerir a Neji que "camuflasse" as informações novas guardando-as em uma pasta cujo nome não chamaria a atenção, do mesmo modo que Hiashi fez. Mas antes que a Mitsashi pudesse ao menos abrir a boca, o celular de Neji vibrou. Era uma mensagem de Sasuke.

-"Saiam daí!" – Neji leu, sério – "Hiashi está voltando!"

- Rápido, vamos nos esconder! – disse Tenten, num sussurro apressado. Ela guardou seu pen drive enquanto Neji fechava o note book do tio. A Mitsashi indicou a varanda – Vamos pra lá!

Eles ouviram uma porta se abrindo do outro lado do escritório. Hiashi já chegara ao quarto...

- Não dá tempo – Neji falou, olhando em volta e puxou Tenten pela mão – Ali!

Os dois entraram de qualquer jeito em um armário próximo à escrivaninha, mas ele era pouco largo. Neji segurava as portas duplas atrás de si, mantendo-as firmes, para que não se abrissem devido ao excesso de "conteúdo" dentro do armário.

Só então notou a cena constrangedora em que se encontrava. Seu corpo estava completamente colado ao de Tenten, e a temperatura dentro do armário aumentou subitamente. O Hyuuga sentiu que estava corando, e agradeceu por Tenten não poder vê-lo, devido ao breu em que se encontravam. A respiração dela estava misturada à dele, e Neji não sabia por quanto tempo mais poderia resistir...

- Onde foi que coloquei minha agenda? – ele ouviu o tio resmungar a pouquíssimos metros de distância deles – Hanabi tem razão quando diz para eu anotar os telefones de emergência em lugares visíveis... Ah, achei!

Ouviram-se passos apressados cruzando o escritório e uma porta batendo.

Aquele seria o momento ideal para sair de seu esconderijo, utilizar um dos atalhos do castelo para chegar do lado de fora e finalizar o plano com perfeição. Mas Neji simplesmente não conseguia se mover. Suas mãos pareciam coladas na maçaneta da porta do armário, e seu rosto só queria chegar mais perto do da garota à sua frente.

Tenten também estava presa. Primeiro, porque Neji bloqueava seu caminho e estava imprensando-a contra o fundo do armário. Segundo, porque ela podia sentir a respiração do Hyuuga tão próxima de sua boca, que isso impedia qualquer reação por parte da Mitsashi.

Naquele momento, Tenten percebeu que queria um beijo mais do que outra coisa. Neji parecia sentir o mesmo.

Então, algo vibrou entre eles. Era o celular de Neji.

- É melhor sairmos – o Hyuuga disse, estranhando a súbita rouquidão em sua voz. Tenten murmurou uma concordância e Neji abriu as portas do armário. Ele pôde notar que a Mitsashi estava com as bochechas muito vermelhas, e se perguntou se seria devido ao calor ou àquilo que Neji quase fizera...

- O que diz a mensagem? – Tenten perguntou, tirando Neji de seus devaneios

- "Seu idiota! O que está esperando?" – Neji leu rapidamente, então ele olhou de novo para Tenten – Conseguimos o que queríamos. Temos que voltar agora, e rápido. Está escuro lá fora e nossa ida à vila está demorando demais.

- Certo – a Mitsashi concordou – Vamos embora.

Os dois deixaram o escritório de Hiashi da mesma forma que entraram, com a mesma cautela. Foram até o primeiro andar e ficaram surpresos por não encontrarem nenhum criado passando por ali. A "doença" de Hinata parecia ter mobilizado a todos no castelo, mas Tenten sabia que ainda assim haveria guardas do lado de fora, devido ao perigo que a família Hyuuga corria.

Neji abriu uma porta camuflada na parede que Tenten não havia percebido antes. Estava escondida próxima à escadaria de mármore. A passagem revelou uma escada que descia rumo ao subterrâneo. Neji usou a lanterna de seu celular para guiá-los pela escuridão.

- Essa passagem vai nos levar a um alçapão próximo ao portão de entrada – disse ele – Sasuke e eu costumávamos usar esse caminho quando éramos crianças. Quando sairmos, estaremos perto do castelo, mas fora do alcance de vista dos guardas.

Tenten apenas acenou com a cabeça. Nunca simpatizara muito com passagens secretas, pois nos filmes o teto sempre desaba quando os mocinhos estão quase encontrando a saída.

- Não se preocupe – Neji tornou a falar, percebendo que a Mitsashi estava muito calada – É seguro. Já passei por aqui dezenas de vezes.

- Tudo bem – ela respondeu, mas só ficou realmente tranqüila quando finalmente saíram pelo alçapão que Neji mencionara. Tenten suspirou de alívio ao ver o céu azul escuro e estrelado de Konoha.

Ela respirou o ar frio da noite e sorriu, satisfeita, quando pisou a grama bem aparada da propriedade dos Hyuuga.

- Conseguimos – disse ela – Nem acredito.

- Foi arriscado – Neji acrescentou – Mas acho que vai valer à pena.

- Com certeza vai – falou Tenten, olhando profundamente nos olhos perolados de Neji. E naquele momento, enquanto caminhava com ele de volta ao castelo, não pôde deixar de sorrir de alívio novamente, mas dessa vez porque tinha a certeza de que Neji não podia ler suas emoções, e o Byakugan era só uma lenda...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 06h30min._

_Castelo dos Hyuuga._

_Biblioteca no segundo andar._

- Uaaaaah! – Naruto bocejou de sono, jogando os braços para trás e acertando Sasuke de propósito

- Ora seu... – o Uchiha começou a resmungar, mas Tenten o interrompeu

- Façam o favor, vocês dois! – ela disse – Temos coisas mais importantes para discutir agora. Mal dormi essa noite, ansiosa para ver logo o que nós conseguimos...

- Não acredito que vocês conseguiram mesmo – Sakura falou, numa mescla de admiração e espanto

- Não acredito que não são nem sete da manhã! – Naruto retrucou, dando outro bocejo.

- É melhor assim, Naruto... – disse Hinata, sentada ao lado do loiro – O castelo vai estar movimentado o dia todo por causa do baile. Não conseguiríamos discutir sobre isso em outro momento. Além disso, Tenten e Neji se arriscaram muito para conseguir as informações.

- Mas quem merece um prêmio aqui é você, Hinata – a Mitsashi disse, sorrindo para a amiga – Você daria uma ótima enferma!

Todos riram com o comentário. Até Sasuke se permitiu dar um meio sorriso.

- É sério... Você enganou até o médico! – Naruto exclamou, olhando admirado para Hinata – Só deve ter sido chato fingir que tomava os remédios.

- N-Não foi tão difícil... – a garota disse, envergonhada

- Agora você só precisa tomar cuidado para não parecer instantaneamente curada – Neji disse e Hinata concordou com ele.

- Certo – Tenten tornou a falar, enquanto ligava seu próprio notebook e conectava seu pen drive – Vamos ler tudo o que encontramos. E não é pouca coisa, acreditem.

Tenten abriu o documento e mostrou a pasta da Akatsuki. Uma estranha emoção começou a crescer dentro dela, e ficou mais forte quando Sakura sugeriu que começassem conhecendo os ex-membros da Akatsuki.

- "Hiashi e Hizashi Hyuuga, Fugaku e Madara Uchiha" – Neji leu – "Fundaram a empresa juntos, em 1998. Todos possuíam 36 anos na época. Hizashi Hyuuga e Madara Uchiha estão mortos. Hiashi Hyuuga e Fugaku Uchiha estão sob a proteção da Scotland Yard".

- "Sasori Akasuna" – Tenten continuou; sua voz ficou embargada de repente – "Possuía 17 anos quando entrou na Akatsuki. Foi o terceiro a morrer."

- "Nagato Pain" – leu Naruto – "18 anos na época da fundação da Akatsuki. Foi o quarto a morrer".

- Meu Deus... Todos eram tão jovens quando entraram para a empresa... – Hinata disse, espantada. Os outros concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Sakura prosseguiu a leitura.

- Parece que agora todos os outros estão vivos – ela disse – "Kakuzu Takahashi, Hidan Yamamoto e Kisame Hoshigaki possuíam 21 anos quando a Akatsuki foi fundada. Konan Aoki tinha 18 e..." Oh meu Deus! O professor Deidara... Ele... Ele também era da Akatsuki... Tinha 18 anos na época...

- Por que todos esses estudantes faziam parte de uma empresa fundada por quatro homens maduros e bem encaminhados na vida? – Naruto quis saber e Hinata sugeriu que eles lessem sobre a criação da empresa. Para a surpresa de todos, Sasuke começou a ler:

- Os dados são do cartório da Grande Londres e foram complementados pelo depoimento do senhor Hyuuga. "Madara Uchiha..." – sua voz era carregada de ódio ao ler o nome do parente – "... Convidou seus amigos e antigos colegas que estudaram com ele na Universidade de Londres para fundar uma pequena empresa armamentista. Formado em Tecnologia, Administração, Pedagogia e Química, Madara Uchiha lecionava na Universidade em que se formou e convidou 7 de seus melhores estudantes do curso de Tecnologia para auxiliá-lo na empresa". Está explicado porque tantos jovens faziam parte da Akatsuki...

- Ele chamou os alunos dele pra participarem de uma empresa armamentista! – Naruto exclamou – O cara era doido!

- Não eram alunos quaisquer, Uzumaki – Neji comentou – Eram os _melhores_ que Madara tinha. Pelo que entendi, foram escolhidos a dedo. E aprovados por meu pai, meu tio e por Fugaku. Além disso, eles não estavam fazendo nada de ilegal. A empresa era registrada. Indústrias armamentistas lucram muito, e os jovens devem ter ficado empolgados na época.

- Aqui diz que a Akatsuki acabou porque Madara se envolveu com o Mercado Negro, logo depois que a empresa foi criada – disse Tenten

- Exatamente – Neji concordou – E diz ainda que meu pai descobriu o envolvimento de Madara com o Mercado Negro dois anos depois e saiu do grupo. Tio Hiashi permaneceu para juntar provas e as entregou para Fugaku, que denunciou Madara. Ele foi condenado a 30 anos de prisão.

- Mas a pena dele foi aumentada em 20 anos – Sasuke falou, sério, e todos olharam para ele – Depois que ele explodiu minha casa e matou a minha mãe.

O pesar se instalou entre eles. Todos estavam chocados com as palavras de Sasuke. Naruto olhava espantado para o Uchiha. Era como se só naquele momento o Uzumaki tivesse se dado conta de que Sasuke era humano e que tinha sentimentos. O loiro fez as contas mentalmente. O Uchiha perdera a mãe quando tinha apenas 9 anos...

- Cara... – Naruto disse – Que barra...

Foi a vez de Sasuke ficar surpreso com o Uzumaki.

- Am... – Tenten tornou a falar – Aqui tem um tópico específico sobre Madara Uchiha – ela passou os olhos rapidamente pelos textos – Tem a reportagem da época da prisão dele. Parece que ele foi preso com mais três caras do Mercado Negro. E um deles é... Nossa! É o atual senador Yakushi!

- Caramba! – exclamou Naruto

- O atual senador foi solto na época graças a seu pai – Tenten continuou resumindo, enquanto lia a reportagem – E os outros caras também foram liberados. Só Madara ficou preso. Mas aqui fala que esses caras do Mercado Negro faliram totalmente.

- O que motivaria a vingança que meu tio e a polícia afirmar estar acontecendo – Neji deduziu – Se o Mercado Negro não tivesse se relacionado com a Akatsuki, esses caras não teriam sido presos e não teriam perdido tudo.

Os seis ficaram em silêncio, as novas descobertas pairando sobre eles, fazendo efeito em suas mentes. Era informação demais...

- Vamos ver se achamos alguma coisa sobre essas mortes... – Tenten sugeriu e encontrou um texto intitulado "Assassinatos dos ex-membros". Ela e os outros leram o conteúdo em silêncio, mas não havia muitas informações. Pelo visto, nem a polícia nem a perícia acharam que seria importante para Hiashi Hyuuga saber os detalhes das investigações das mortes dos outros membros.

- Aí diz que meu pai foi mesmo assassinado – disse Neji, sua voz quase um sussurro – Colocaram uma bomba caseira no helicóptero dele e no de Madara Uchiha.

- Já sabíamos que o professor Sasori veio a óbito por inalar CO – Sakura lembrou, triste, afinal, ela mesma constatara essa informação na época da morte de Sasori – E não tem nada aí sobre Nagato Pain.

- Só sabemos que ele foi encontrado no lixão – disse Tenten, e tanto Sasuke, quanto Neji e Naruto olharam espantados para ela. A Mitsashi resumiu rapidamente que atendera o telefone de Wolfe certa vez e Obito Uchiha despejara as informações nela – E ele disse ainda que o corpo estava "nojento" – finalizou.

- Não conseguimos deduzir muito a respeito disso – completou Sakura

- Esperem – disse Hinata, que continuara lendo o texto sobre os assassinatos; os outros concentraram sua atenção nela – Aqui diz que todas as vítimas até agora receberam uma mensagem indicando a hora exata em que iriam morrer.

- O quê? – Tenten e Naruto perguntaram em uníssono. Hinata leu:

- "Hizashi Hyuuga, segundo seu irmão gêmeo, recebeu uma mensagem dizendo que morreria dentro de 10 horas. Sasori Akasuna recebeu uma semelhante, dizendo que morreria dentro de 9 horas."

- Muito sinistro... – Naruto sussurrou, seus olhos azuis arregalados

- Parece uma contagem regressiva – disse Sasuke. Os outros pensaram um pouco e concordaram com ele.

- Gente – Tenten falou – É impossível que tio Ryan esteja fazendo _nada_ para proteger essas pessoas!

Ela procurou atentamente pelo resto do dossiê e quicou na cadeira quando encontrou:

- Aqui está! – exclamou e começou a ler – "Os antigos membros da Akatsuki foram procurados pelos agentes da Scotland Yard. Estão sob proteção da Polícia: Hiashi Hyuuga (residente em Westminster), Fugaku Uchiha (residente na Cidade de Londres), Konan Aoki (residente na Cidade de Londres) Deidara Fujimoto (residente na Cidade de Londres)." O quê? – Tenten disse horrorizada – Só isso? E os outros?

- Tem uma observação em negrito no fim da página – Sasuke apontou na tela. Ele leu – "Kakuzu Takahashi (residente na Cidade de Londres), Hidan Yamamoto (residente na Cidade de Londres) e Kisame Hoshigaki, que negaram proteção, estão sob vigilância constante. Agentes da Scotland Yard acompanham suas rotinas diariamente, atentos para qualquer perigo eminente".

- Ufa – Tenten suspirou – Sabia que tio Ryan faria alguma coisa. A maioria dos ex-membros permaneceu em Londres, então fica fácil para a Scotland vigiá-los. Só que aqui não fala nada sobre o Nagato Pain. Eu lembro que tio Obito comentou que ele morava na Irlanda... É provável que o senhor Hyuuga tenha recebido essas informações depois da morte desse Pain – ela passou mais algumas páginas, com alguns detalhes sobre as ações da Akatsuki no mercado bélico, mas que não chamavam a atenção. Então olhou para seus amigos – É gente... Acho que isso é máximo que conseguiremos saber, por hora.

Os outros concordaram, em silêncio, e não falaram mais nada por incontáveis instantes. Cada um estava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, raciocinando, digerindo as informações que haviam acabado de ler. Agora que compreendiam parte do que estava acontecendo, também tentavam entender o motivo de tanto ódio para realizar uma vingança dessas proporções. Tenten achava absurda a forma que o dinheiro consegue corromper as pessoas e acabar com as vidas delas.

Ela olhou discretamente para Neji, Hinata e Sasuke. Sentiu um aperto no coração (até mesmo pelo Uchiha) ao entender o tamanho do perigo que suas famílias corriam.

- Caraca... – disse Naruto, quebrando o silêncio – Invadimos o computador do dono desse castelo e lemos um dossiê da Scotland Yard. Não acredito.

- É mesmo loucura... – Tenten concordou, pensativa

- E agora? – Sakura perguntou e todos olharam para ela – O que vamos fazer, já que sabemos de praticamente tudo?

- É uma boa pergunta – respondeu Sasuke, e a Haruno olhou para ele, chocada por ouvir o Uchiha concordar com ela

- Com certeza a Scotland Yard está investigando o Mercado Negro, já que seus membros são os únicos suspeitos que a polícia tem – disse Neji – Respondendo à sua pergunta, Haruno, acho que simplesmente devemos ficar quietos e fingir que não sabemos de nada. Mas se descobrirmos alguma coisa, devemos aviar a Scotland imediatamente. Vamos colaborar com as investigações, mas apenas se pudermos.

- Concordo plenamente – Sakura suspirou, aliviada – É muito perigoso, gente. Vocês puderam perceber – ela olhou para Tenten, quase suplicante – Amiga, me diz que seus planos malucos acabaram, por favor?

- Sim – respondeu Tenten – Por ora...

- Já é um começo – Hinata falou e sorriu, acompanhada por Sakura

- Vocês dois – a Mitsashi virou-se para Neji e Sasuke – Obrigada pela ajuda – ela sorriu – E eu concordo com o que você acabou de dizer, Neji. Mas acho que devemos não só avisar a polícia de alguma novidade, mas também uns aos outros. Por isso, nós quatro passaremos nosso número de telefone para vocês, e vice-versa.

Enquanto registravam os números uns dos outros em suas agendas eletrônicas, Tenten sorriu. Conseguira o número de Neji por ela mesma, sem precisar pedir a Hinata. Sakura, por sua vez, achou engraçado ter o número de Sasuke daquela forma. Imaginara algumas vezes que conseguiria o celular do Uchiha em ocasiões mais felizes...

- Beleza – disse Naruto, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se. Ele consultou o relógio na parede da biblioteca – Caramba, são quase oito horas. Melhor ir tomar café, galera. Logo, logo a movimentação no castelo começa e vão notar nossa ausência. Principalmente a sua, Hinata.

- Tem razão – a Hyuuga levantou-se também – Vou voltar para meu quarto.

- Vamos com você – Sakura disse e Tenten concordou

- Vou dizer que estou melhor e depois do café podemos escolher nossos vestidos e nossos acessórios para a noite – sugeriu Hinata, e o rosto da Mitsashi se iluminou

- Vestidos! – ela exclamou, feliz, saindo da biblioteca puxando as amigas pela mão, o notebook mal equilibrado debaixo do braço

- Mulheres... – Naruto sorriu, para depois se dar conta de que estava sozinho com Neji e Sasuke – Er... Acho que vou atrás delas...

- Ei, Uzumaki – Neji chamou quando Naruto já estava na porta – Mais tarde Sasuke e eu vamos comprar smokings novos. Pode vir conosco, se quiser.

- Valeu cara – disse o Uzumaki, sorrindo – Até mais – e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

- Por que o convidou? – Sasuke perguntou, de cara feia

- Ele é um cara legal – Neji deu de ombros

- Ele azara sua prima – provocou o Uchiha. Neji deu-lhe um soco no braço.

- Anda seu retardado bipolar, vamos tomar café – o Hyuuga disse, saindo mal humorado da biblioteca

- Acha que fizemos bem em ajudá-los? – Sasuke perguntou. Neji pensou um pouco e disse:

- Acho. Penso que não haveria outro jeito de você e eu descobrirmos a verdade. Foi bom colaborar com eles.

- Principalmente pra você, certo?

- Como assim? – Neji olhou desconfiado para o amigo. Sasuke sorriu, malicioso.

- Por que você e a Mitsashi demoraram tanto no escritório do seu tio?

- Ora... – o Hyuuga sentiu que estava corando – Porque ele apareceu de surpresa lá. Você sabe muito bem disso. Então eu e ela tivemos que nos esconder.

- Mas depois que seu tio saiu vocês demoraram uns bons dez minutos para chegarem ao quarto de Hinata.

- Pegamos a passagem secreta perto da escada, no primeiro andar. Não é um caminho muito curto... Não aconteceu nada.

- E por que você está tão vermelho?

- Cala boca, Sasuke! – Neji exclamou, nervoso – Que merda! Quer saber logo o que aconteceu? Eu me tranquei dentro de um armário com a Mitsashi e quase a beijei! Satisfeito?

- Fala baixo, cara... Os criados estão olhando – Sasuke prendeu uma gargalhada, e Neji se recompôs.

- Se você abrir a boca na próxima meia hora, jogo você pela janela mais alta do castelo – o Hyuuga ameaçou entredentes, quando chegaram ao primeiro andar.

- Tudo bem – Sasuke disse, a voz cheia de sarcasmo – Mas procure controlar seus hormônios.

E antes que Neji pudesse reagir, o Uchiha entrou no salão de refeições e juntou-se a seu pai, Itachi e Hiashi. Ali, Neji não poderia matá-lo.

Sasuke riu quando o Hyuuga sentou-se à mesa, ganhando olhares surpresos do irmão e até mesmo do pai. Os lábios de Neji formaram as palavras "você me paga" para o mais novo dos Uchiha enquanto cortava um pão francês com demasiada violência.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Castelo dos Hyuuga, 10h11min. _

- Como assim você só conta _agora_ que ele quase beijou você? – Sakura exclamou, horrorizada, para Tenten, que ria feito boba.

Elas estavam no imenso closet no terceiro andar do castelo. Os vestidos mais lindos do mundo encontravam-se diante dos olhos das garotas, mas elas nem ao menos haviam começado a prová-los.

- Desculpe! – Tenten pediu, entre risos – Fiquei tão concentrada e curiosa com as informações da Akatsuki que juro que esqueci de contar a vocês!

- Como a Akatsuki pode ser mais importante que o fato de Neji quase beijar você? – a Haruno berrou, sacudindo Tenten pelos ombros, rindo sem parar. A cena era bizarra de ver.

- Sakura - alertou Hinata, rindo mais discretamente que as outras – Fale baixo... Ninguém no castelo além de nós pode saber dessas duas coisas que você acabou de gritar!

- Tem razão – Sakura concordou depois de alguns instantes, controlando-se – Desculpe.

Passados mais alguns minutos, as três já conversavam normalmente e remexiam nas inúmeras araras lotadas de vestidos. Após Tenten repetir três vezes, empolgadíssima, cada detalhe sobre seu "quase-beijo" com Neji no armário do escritório de Hiashi, as amigas começaram a repassar o que leram sobre a Akatsuki. Hinata sugeriu novamente que elas fossem mais cautelosas, pois os criados poderiam ouvir. Então, combinaram que o assunto "Akatsuki" só poderia ser discutido em local seguro.

A Hyuuga mais velha contou para as amigas, então, algumas histórias sobre sua família. Ela explicou melhor o mito do Byakugan, que Neji contara a Tenten no dia anterior. Narrou também lendas sobre os Hyuuga em outros países e, por fim, falou sobre a produção de tecidos e roupas, tradição presente em sua família desde muito tempo atrás.

Foi muito divertido provar os vestidos. Depois de uma hora escolhendo, Hanabi juntou-se às três amigas, e a procura pela vestimenta ideal tornou-se mais agradável. Porém, ficava cada vez mais difícil decidir. Foi então que Hinata lembrou-se de algo...

- Meninas! Como pude esquecer! – disse ela. Tenten e Sakura olharam-na curiosas

- O que foi? – a Mitsashi perguntou

- Ah! – foi a vez do rosto de Hanabi se iluminar. Ela olhou para a irmã – Está pensando no que eu estou pensando?

- Ai gente! - Tenten exclamou - Poupem-nos desse momento Bananas de Pijamas e digam de uma vez o que vocês lembraram ou esqueceram! Sei lá!

Hinata e Hanabi trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Esperem um segundo – a Hyuuga mais velha falou – Voltamos logo.

E saiu em disparada pela porta do closet, acompanhada por Hanabi. Tenten e Sakura mal tiveram tempo de especular o motivo da reação maluca das irmãs Hyuuga quando estas voltaram, poucos minutos depois, muito vermelhas. Mas ambas sorriam, e traziam cada uma dois pares de pequenas caixas de veludo azul marinho.

- Estes – Hinata falou, após recuperar um pouco do fôlego – São estojos de joias.

- Joias especiais – Hanabi completou – Estão na nossa família há séculos.

- Ontem à noite, enquanto eu me recuperava de meu mal estar – Hinata explicou, piscando para as amigas – Hanabi me ajudou a separar algumas joias, especialmente para você duas usarem. Fomos nós que escolhemos, e esperamos que vocês gostem.

A Hyuuga mais velha estendeu os estojos que carregava às suas amigas, que estavam boquiabertas e estáticas demais para esboçar qualquer reação. Rindo, as irmãs aproximaram-se de Tenten e Sakura e ajudaram-nas a abrir seus respectivos estojos. Diante dos olhos de Tenten, surgiu um colar de pérolas com uma pedra delicada e losangular de rubi, o mais lindo que a Mitsashi já vira na vida. Brincos de rubi completavam o conjunto. O queixo da garota caiu mais ainda, como se fosse possível.

Sakura estava na mesma situação. Porém, suas jóias eram feitas de prata e esmeraldas, muito verdes e brilhantes. Ela ganhara colar e brincos, assim como Tenten.

- Escolhemos rubi para a Tenten por causa da sua personalidade "de fogo" – Hinata explicou, sorrindo – E foi Hanabi quem sugeriu as esmeraldas para Sakura, por causa dos seus olhos.

- Muito – Tenten começou a dizer, recuperando os movimentos – Muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada, Hinata e Hanabi! – e se jogou sobre as duas irmãs, tomando todo cuidado com os rubis que recebera.

- Gente! – Sakura exclamou – Isso é maravilhoso! São as joias mais lindas que já vi na vida! Muitíssimo obrigada! Será uma honra pra nós usá-las hoje! Muito lindas, mesmo! Uau, sem palavras para agradecer!

- Não precisa – Hanabi disse, livrando-se do abraço apertado de Tenten – Vocês terão uma verdadeira noite de princesa. E isso não seria possível sem joias de princesa.

- Além disso, pensei que surgiria a dúvida na hora da escola do vestido, ainda mais com tantas opções – explicou Hinata – Agora as joias limitam a escolha.

- Excelente ideia! – Tenten disse, empolgada, tão vermelha quanto os rubis – Agora vai ficar mais fácil! Obrigada, amores!

- E vocês? Que joias vão usar? – Sakura perguntou, curiosa

- Ah... Bom... Eu gostaria mais de safiras – Hinata disse, corando – Mas papai insistiu que eu usasse os diamantes reais – e ela abriu um dos estojos que Hanabi levava, revelando um colar e brincos de diamantes reluzentes.

- Uaaaau... – disse Tenten, de queixo caído – Vou quebrar meu maxilar desse jeito... São maravilhosos, Hinata! Você vai parecer uma diva!

- E você, Hanabi?

- Também vou usar diamantes reais – a Hyuuga mais nova disse, sorrindo convencida – Mas os meus são cor-de-rosa. Raríssimos – e ela também abriu sue estojo, revelando as pedras.

- Realmente, são lindíssimos – Sakura sorriu para Hanabi – Bem... Agora que vocês colaboraram com nosso trabalho, vamos voltar à caça do vestido.

- ÓTIMA ideia! – Tenten exclamou, avançando para uma arara com muitos vestidos vermelhos.

Meia hora depois, as quatro já haviam decidido.

Tenten escolheu um vestido vermelho-sangue, armado e rodado. Ele possuía uma única alça, mas essa era feita de renda preta, bordada de maneira que formasse várias rosas. A barra do vestido também possuía esse bordado. Luvas pretas até a altura dos cotovelos e sandálias douradas completavam o conjunto, combinando perfeitamente com os rubis que a Mitsashi usaria no baile.

Sakura optou por um modelo mais simples, porém não menos bonito. Seu vestido era sem alças, de cetim branco, rodado e armado. O decote do busto, a marca da cintura e a barra do vestido estavam enfeitados com uma faixa verde clara, decorada com pequenas esmeraldas que formavam desenhos de flores, o que combinava com as jóias que Hinata escolhera para ela. Por fim, a Haruno encontrou luvas brancas que cobriam apenas suas mãos e sandálias prateadas.

Hinata, por sua vez, usaria um vestido azul-marinho, de alças caídas, também rodado e armado. Ele possuía um decote de coração no busto, sendo a parte de cima do vestido cravejada de pedrinhas. Da cintura para baixo, o vestido era todo em pregas, também enfeitado com pequenas pedras brilhantes. Para completar, a Hyuuga usaria luvas brancas à altura dos cotovelos e sandálias prateadas, além dos brincos e do colar de diamantes.

O vestido de Hanabi era semelhante ao de Hinata, mas as alças eram grossas e pegavam nos ombros. A mais nova estava satisfeita com sua escolha, mas o vestido precisava de alguns ajustes na borda da saia, então Hanabi foi imediatamente procurar uma costureira.

Mal a Hyuuga mais nova havia saído do closet, o celular de Sakura começou a apitar, indicando que havia recebido uma mensagem. A Haruno leu rapidamente o conteúdo e seu rosto carregou-se de curiosidade.

- Por que você tá vermelha? – Tenten perguntou para a amiga – De quem era a mensagem? – e antes mesmo que Sakura pudesse responder, a Mitsashi avançou no celular da Haruno e procurou a mensagem que a mesma acabara de receber

- Mal educada – Sakura resmungou

- Nooooooooossaaaaaaa! – exclamou Tenten! – Não acreditoooo!

- Que foi meninas? – Hinata perguntou – De quem era a mensagem, Tenten?

- Lembra aquele gatíssimo que a Sakura conheceu na prova de xadrez do Festival? Olha o que ele acabou de mandar para esta senhorita de cabelos rosados que está com a expressão mais retardada do mundo no momento: _"Olá Sakura! Como tem passado? Achou que esqueci você? Não... Eu não poderia. Você também lembra de mim, certo? Mal posso esperar para revê-la. Vejo você no baile hoje à noite. Logan Green."_ AAAAAAAAAH! Não é TUDO?

- Que gracinha, Sakura! – Hinata sorriu para a amiga – Ele deve ter gostado mesmo de você, hein?

- Sua cachorra! – Tenten apontou um dedo acusador para a amiga – Você nem me disse que vocês trocaram os números de celular!

- Eu não contei porque achei sem importância! – Sakura defendeu-se, perplexa – Estou tão surpresa quanto você com essa mensagem! Logan não falou mais comigo depois daquele dia... E eu é que não ia ligar pra ele! Ele lembrou mesmo de mim...

- O que será que ele quis dizer com "vejo você no baile hoje à noite"? – a Mitsashi franziu o cenho, refletindo

- Talvez, que ele vem ao baile hoje à noite, dã?

- Eu sei disso, sua debochada – Tenten fez língua para Sakura – Mas... Ele é convidado? Hinata, quem seu pai costuma chamar para os bailes?

- Geralmente, as famílias mais tradicionais de Konoha – a Hyuuga respondeu – Até a sexta geração, no máximo. São muitas famílias, sabem... A princípio, não me recordo de nenhuma família Green dentre as mais tradicionais, mas nós temos um controle de quem pode entrar no baile. É computadorizado, e os seguranças e criados já têm. A Scotland Yard recomendou o máximo de cuidado possível.

- É, conhecemos muito bem o motivo – disse Tenten, sua expressão ficando ligeiramente séria

- Estou intrigada... – Sakura falou – Se a família de Logan não for convidada, como ele vai entrar no baile? Ele não me mandaria a mensagem se não tivesse um meio de entrar no castelo.

- Aaaaai! Já imaginou que romântico se o gatinho tenta pular o muro só pra ver você, Sakura? Ou se ele enfrenta os seguranças, chamando apaixonadamente o seu nome?

- Ai Tenten! Você viaja demais! – Sakura riu, acompanhada por Hinata

- Vamos meninas – chamou a Hyuuga – Agora que já escolhemos nossos vestidos, vamos dar uma olhada na decoração do castelo e procurar a família de Logan na lista de convidados.

- Excelente! – Tenten exclamou e olhou para Sakura, maliciosa – Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, minha amiga. Convidado ou não, o gatinho vai estar aqui, de qualquer jeito. E se eu fosse você, não desperdiçaria uma chance com ele nem pelas esmeraldas que você vai usar!

E as três deixaram o closet gargalhando, cada uma empolgada à sua maneira com o baile que começaria dentro de algumas horas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**GEENNNTEEEE!**

**RECADO RAPIDINHO!**

**Decidimos atualizar de última hora! Esse cap que vocês leram está pronto há meses, acreditem! Nós vínhamos atualizando ele aos poucos, mas ele já tinha 31 páginas no Word! Vocês cansariam de ler na certa! Então decidimos repartir... O baile AINDA é só no próximo, mas estamos caprichando!**

**Valeu pelo apoio, pelas reviews, pela espera, pela paciência de SEMPRE! Vocês são leitoras de verdade viu? Companheiras mesmo! Prometemos tentar postar o baile antes do Natal! OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! Vamos tentar responder a todas no próximo cap!**

**AMAMOS VCS!**

**Beijos apressados!**

**Irmãs Uchiha!**

**n.n**


	11. Noite de Nobre

**CAPÍTULO DE PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA Jessica-semnadaprafaze123! Parabéns garota! Conseguimos te dar esse presente! Sucesso em todas as suas realizações futuras... Te desejamos saúde, paz e muitas felicidades! Abraço grande!**

**Ah! Esperamos que você (e as demais leitoras, lógico) aprecie o capítulo!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 9: Noite de Nobre.**

_Castelo dos Hyuuga, 08h30min. _

Tenten, Sakura e Naruto miraram o salão lotado abaixo deles. Estava lotado, como da outra vez, mas esta noite parecia mais alegre e colorido. As garotas, enquanto desciam as escadas, puderam ver damas em vestidos maravilhosos, e o Uzumaki, por sua vez, mal podia esperar a hora de encontrar uma dama em especial. Hinata descera para o salão acompanhada por Hanabi, Neji e Sasuke meia hora antes, para recepcionar os convidados, por isso Naruto ainda não havia visto como ela estava bonita.

Os três amigos chegaram ao primeiro andar e receberam vários olhares e cumprimentos dos convidados. Não conseguiam parar de sorrir diante da magia do evento que se desenrolava à frente deles. Jamais imaginaram que frequentariam um baile em um castelo de verdade!

- Gente... Isso é muito perfeito! – Tenten exclamou, e Sakura e Naruto concordaram, sorrindo.

- Acho que já podemos procurar Hinata, certo? – o Uzumaki sugeriu, e Tenten e Sakura olharam maliciosas para ele.

- Tá maluquinho pra ver ela, né? – a Mitsashi provocou

- Talvez... – Naruto respondeu, enrubescendo

- Não vai ser necessário procurar muito gente... – Sakura disse e apontou por cima do ombro de Naruto – Lá vem ela, e Hanabi, e Neji, e...

- Hinata! – exclamou Naruto, acenando. A Hyuuga mais velha olhou na direção em que seu nome fora chamado; corou e sorriu ao mesmo tempo.

- Parabéns Hinata... Está tudo maravilhoso – Sakura elogiou – Inclusive você! Parece uma rainha!

- Não vale, Sakura! – Naruto fingiu irritação – Eu ia dizer isso!

Ele olhou para Hinata, sorrindo, tomou uma das mãos da garota na sua e depositou ali um beijo, como os cavalheiros de antigamente. Tenten e Sakura trocaram olhares e sorriram. Neji franziu o cenho, meio insatisfeito, Sasuke não se manifestou e Hanabi soltou um pigarro.

- Caham! – ela fez – E eu, Naruto? Como estou?

- Parece uma princesa! – O loiro respondeu gentilmente, repetindo com a Hyuuga mais nova o mesmo gesto que fizera com Hinata – Aliás, vocês quatro são as garotas mais lindas desse baile, sem dúvida! Não estou certo, Neji?

- Está sim, Naruto... – o Hyuuga concordou com um meio sorriso, enquanto olhava para as garotas a sua frente. Seu olhar recaiu mais demoradamente sobre Tenten, e ele não pode deixar de reparar como os rubis de sua família combinavam perfeitamente bem com o vestido que a garota usava. Ambos eram muito vermelhos, e pareciam convidativos, provocantes, ardentes, como se Tenten tivesse elaborado o conjunto para instigar quem quer que fosse a conhecer sua personalidade de fogo apenas por sua aparência. Neji alargou seu sorriso e mudou seu olhar de direção.

- Estou com sede – Sasuke anunciou secamente – Cumprimentar todos aqueles convidados foi muito cansativo. Vou procurar Itachi e meu pai. Eles disseram que iam beber algo. Você vem comigo, Neji?

- Vou. Também estou sede.

- Vocês gostariam de vir também? – Sasuke perguntou aos outros, mas era visível que apenas estava tentando ser educado.

- Acho que vamos ficar por aqui mesmo – Naruto respondeu pelo grupo. Hyuuga e Uchiha acenaram com a cabeça e se afastaram. O Uzumaki, então, virou-se para Hinata – E então, você também está com sede? Quer que eu busque algo para você?

-S-se não for i-incomodar...

- Eu também quero alguma coisa para beber, Naruto! – Hanabi pediu, teatral, e o Uzumaki sorriu para ela.

- Como quiser, vossa pequena majestade - e fez uma reverência exagerada, provocando risos nas garotas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As horas foram passando e a animação no baile só aumentava. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto e Hanabi estavam se divertindo muito juntos. Comeram, beberam, tentaram adivinhar sobre o que as pessoas estariam falando, criticaram alguns convidados, fantasiaram sobre outros, riram dos comentários e das imitações de Naruto (sempre presentes em qualquer conversa na qual o Uzumaki estivesse inserido). A decoração, a música, a iluminação, a simpatia das pessoas, tudo colaborava para deixar a festa cada vez mais agradável.

Apenas um fator, porém, estava deixando Tenten incomodada. Ela só vira Neji no início da festa, e apesar de ter gostado do olhar que ele direcionara a ela, não recebeu nenhum elogio explícito por parte dele. Depois, só vira o Hyuuga de longe, conversando com membros de sua família e com outros convidados, sempre com Sasuke em seu encalço. A Mitsashi esperava ardentemente que essa situação mudasse, pois estava se sentindo incrivelmente bonita para não ser notada pelo rapaz em que estava interessada.

Sakura também estava intrigada com algo, mas dessa vez nada tinha a ver com Sasuke. Ela já estava acostumada a não ser notada pelo Uchiha, portanto nem se importou com o fato de ele não ter olhado para ela, nem feito algum comentário, mesmo que ela estivesse muito bonita e várias pessoas que Sakura nunca vira na vida já tivessem feito questão de tê-la elogiado. Porém, os pensamentos da Haruno estavam direcionados para Logan Green. O rapaz fora bem claro na mensagem ao dizer que a veria no baile mas... Como? Sakura e as amigas verificaram a lista de convidados e não havia nenhum Green nela, por mais incrível que isso pudesse parecer, e este fato deixava a Haruno curiosa. De vez em quando, seu olhar percorria as pessoas no salão de festa, procurando o rosto de Logan, sem sucesso.

Mas talvez, se ela não estivesse tão ocupada tentando encontrar esse rapaz, poderia notar que um par de olhos negros, o mesmo dos quais a Haruno sempre desejara atenção, olhava para ela com uma frequência nada comum...

Por fim, Naruto e Hinata também encontravam-se em um dilema... O loiro tentara várias vezes ficar sozinho com a Hyuuga mais velha, pois havia tomado uma decisão importante. Ao ver Hinata tão linda, mais do que ela já era, o coração do Uzumaki falhou duas batidas, e ele sentiu que era a hora de parar de enrolar seus próprios sentimentos. Hinata era perfeita para ele e fim de papo. Naruto estava, portanto, disposto a dizer isso essa noite. Porém, havia algo que o impedia, e ironicamente, esse "algo" era muito parecido com Hinata. Tratava-se de Hanabi.

Naruto não sabia muito bem como explicar o comportamento da Hyuuga mais nova. Talvez fosse ciúmes de Hinata, mas a questão era que Hanabi parecia não querer ver a irmã longe de si. O Uzumaki lançava olhares à Tenten e Sakura, buscando apoio, implorando com o olhar para que elas inventassem qualquer desculpa para se afastarem dele e de Hinata e que levassem Hanabi junto. Mas a Mitsashi e a Haruno pareciam absortas em seus próprios pensamentos, deixando Naruto sem saída. O jeito era continuar sendo gentil com Hinata e aguentar pacientemente sua insistente "cunhadinha", até encontrar uma forma de ficar à sós com a Hyuuga mais velha.

Eram quase nove e meia quando Neji e Sasuke se juntaram ao grupo. Tenten sentiu-se momentaneamente feliz e aliviada, mas essa sensação passou rápido, após ouvir o Hyuuga falar. Ele viera apenas chamar Hinata e Hanabi para se prepararem para a valsa no centro do salão. Nos bailes medievais, Hinata explicara, os anfitriões costumavam dançar primeiro, antes dos demais convidados, para liberar a pista de dança. Ela ensaiara alguns passos com Tenten, Sakura e Naruto à tarde, para os amigos não ficarem deslocados em relação aos demais convidados.

- Eba! – Hanabi exclamou, feito uma criança – Amo essa parte! Vamos Hinata! – e saiu arrastando a irmã mais velha pela mão. Hinata lançou a Naruto um olhar de desculpas, Neji sorriu para o grupo e Sasuke limitou-se a dar um aceno de cabeça, mas dessa vez eu olhar sobre Sakura não passou despercebido.

- Esse Uchiha é muito esquisito... – Tenten comentou em voz alta, franzindo o cenho para as costas de Sasuke, que se afastava.

- Fala agora a novidade... – Naruto sorriu

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – perguntou Sakura, curiosa

- Nada – Tenten disfarçou e mudou de assunto rapidamente – Ai gente! Vocês viram? O Neji nem veio falar comigo direito! Que saco!

- Ai, Tenten... Relaxa – disse Sakura – Ele é sobrinho do dono da festa. Obviamente a atenção dele está muito disputada hoje à noite.

- Mas como homem, eu posso te garantir uma coisa – Naruto falou, sorrindo para Tenten – O olhar que ele te deu foi diferente. Intenso, sei lá... Não é aquele tipo de olhar que nós, caras, damos a qualquer garota. Você causa alguma coisa diferente nele, Tenten...

- Tipo a Hinata causa em você? – a Mitsashi perguntou, sorrindo, mas Naruto fechou a cara, para a surpresa das duas amigas.

- Ei, que cara é essa? – Sakura perguntou imediatamente – Estamos falando da Hinata, e você fica sério assim? Aconteceu algo que nós não notamos?

- Ah cara... Não dá pra sacar qual é a da Hanabi! – o loiro desabafou em voz alta, sem se preocupar se estava ou não sendo ouvido pelas pessoas que iam, apressadas, para o centro do salão, onde um grande círculo começava a se formar.

- Por quê? – Tenten perguntou, assustada – Ela também está afim de você?

- Sei lá, cara... Acho que ela tá com ciúmes... Por que todas as vezes em que tentei levar a Hinata pra longe, a Hanabi atrapalhou, impediu. E eu preciso dizer algo importante pra Hinata...

- Nós entendemos, Naruto – disse Sakura, sorrindo – E estamos muito orgulhosas de você, Naruto.

- E eu acho perfeitamente normal a Hanabi ficar com ciúmes da irmã – refletiu Tenten – Deve ser um pouco estranho para ela ver alguém tão interessado na Hinata como o Naruto está. E a recíproca é verdadeira, devo acrescentar.

- É? – Naruto perguntou, se alegrando novamente

- Dã! É lógico! Mas fique tranquilo, Naruto. De hoje não passa. Vocês vão conseguir seu momento à sós. E se Sakura e eu virmos que a Hanabi vai interromper, vamos dar um chega pra lá nela! Ora bolas, esse é o momento da Hinata ser feliz! E tenho dito!

Naruto riu abertamente, seguido por Sakura. Tenten finalizou dizendo que eles deveriam se juntar aos demais convidados, pois Hiashi estava de pé em um palco montado próximo aos fundos do salão e parecia prestes a dizer algumas palavras. Hinata, Hanabi e Neji estavam com ele. Os outros ocupantes do palco eram quatro garotos, vestidos à moda The Beatles. Provavelmente eram membros da banda contratada para tocar no baile, e seus instrumentos já estavam a postos.

Foi então que Tenten percebeu...

- Ah! Sakura! – ela exclamou, assustando a amiga e Naruto.

- Que foi Tenten?

- Achei! Achei o Logan!

- QUÊ? – Sakura perguntou, quase berrando, surpresa com a revelação da amiga.

- Quem é Logan? – Naruto perguntou, coçando a nuca

- Aquele carinha gostoso que a Sakura conheceu no dia do jogo de xadrez!

- Cadê ele, Tenten? – perguntou Sakura, olhando de um lado para o outro.

- Lá! – a Mitsashi apontou, e a Haruno seguiu a direção com o olhar.

- Aquele garoto segurando um baixo azul? – indagou Naruto – Ah é! Agora que você comentou, Tenten, ele é mesmo familiar. Que legal, cara, ele toca numa banda.

- Sakura? – Tenten chamou, passando a mão na frente dos olhos vidrados da amiga – Você tá bem?

- Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu estou... Ótima...

- Não parece... – Naruto riu

- Ele veio mesmo! – Sakura exclamou, sorrindo feio abobada – Não acredito...

- Ele te disse que vinha? - perguntou Naruto, confuso.

- Disse... Mas eu achei que era como convidado...

- Ué... Ele é da banda. De certa forma é um convidado. – o Uzumaki raciocinou

- Mas não está na lista de convidados! Por isso nós não o encontramos lá, Sakura!

- Por que essa empolgação toda? Ele tá afim de você, Sakura?

- Não...

- Sim! – Tenten exclamou

- Hum... – fez Naruto, olhando para Logan – Ele parece ser um sujeito legal. Eu deixo você ficar com ele...

- Rá! Desde quando_ você _tem que me deixar ou não ficar com alguém, senhor Uzumaki? – Sakura perguntou, fingindo indignação.

- Oras... Sou seu protetor – Naruto deu de ombros e assumiu posição de luta – Se o seu pretendente for um Zé, desço o braço nele! – e golpeou o ar, quase acertando um convidado no processo.

Isso causou risos nos três, mas eles logo silenciaram, pois Hiashi estava prestes a falar. Ele agradeceu a presença de todos os convidados, inclusive a banda, e disse que aquele era um momento especial e triste para ele e sua família, por se tratar do primeiro baile dado desde que Hizashi se fora. Hiashi disse, inclusive, que tinha conhecimento das inúmeras críticas que rondavam seu nome, pelas suas costas, a respeito da organização do baile, pois supostamente a família ainda deveria estar de luto. Mas o Hyuuga justificou-se dizendo que tristeza, pesar e luto em pleno Festival de Outono seriam as últimas coisas que Hizashi desejaria, muito menos abrir mão do tradicional baile no castelo dos Hyuuga.

Por isso aquele baile era em homenagem a Hizashi e a todos que estavam dispostos a se divertirem. Dito isso, Hiashi fez sinal para a banda. O baterista fez a contagem e uma melodia suave começou. O anfitrião finalizou sua fala dizendo que a pista de dança estava oficialmente aberta, e pediu aplausos para a banda de Logan, cujo nome era 4 Kings. Então o senhor Hyuuga tomou a mão de Hinata enquanto Neji fazia o mesmo com Hanabi. Os quatro desceram uma pequena escadaria que levava ao centro do salão e começaram a bailar de forma elegante, perfeita e invejável. Os movimentos eram tão sincronizados que os dois pares pareciam deslizar pelo salão. Tenten imaginou como seria maravilhoso dançar com Neji, senti-lo tão próximo de si, exatamente como no dia anterior, no armário do escritório de Hiashi Hyuuga...

- Vamos chegar mais perto – a Mitsashi falou, firme, pegando Sakura e Naruto pela mão – Se ficarmos na beirada do círculo, Neji vai me ver e vai me tirar para dançar.

- E será uma ótima oportunidade para eu dançar com a Hinata! – Naruto sorriu, feliz

A essa altura eles já haviam encontrado um bom lugar e estavam perfeitamente visíveis para os dois pares, que ainda eram os únicos no centro.

- Nossa... – comentou Sakura, olhando para o palco – O Logan toca direitinho...

- Baixistas não são muito interessantes... – Tenten comentou, olhando furtivamente para Neji

- Não é verdade! – Sakura e Naruto exclamaram juntos, e sorriram um para o outro. A Haruno prosseguiu – Veja o Paul McCartney! Ele é um gênio!

- E tem o Mike Dirnt, do Green Day. O cara manja no baixo... – disse Naruto

- E você gosta do Guy, Tenten... O baixista do Coldplay. Lembra? Você disse que achava ele gato. E o Jared Followill também... O baixista do Kings of Leon.

- Tá, tá... Foi um comentário infeliz... Não me levem a mal... Só queria que Neji me tirasse para dançar.

- Ele vai – falou Naruto – Se não, ele é gay.

- Naruto! – Tenten olhou feio para ele

- Rá, rá! Brincadeirinha para descontrair, dã! – o Uzumaki riu, acompanhado por Sakura. Naquele momento, Neji e Hiashi trocaram de par, e Naruto e Tenten bufaram, impacientes, fazendo Sakura rir mais. Agora outros casais já se juntavam aos Hyuuga, dançando também, mas não com a mesma graça.

Sakura desviou seu olhar do palco e mirou as pessoas do salão, como se indagasse a si mesma qual daqueles desconhecidos a tiraria para dançar. Logan não poderia deixar o baixo de lado, pelo menos não por enquanto. E Sakura nem sabia se ele sequer já a havia reconhecido no meio de tanta gente. Olhando em volta, involuntariamente, seu olhar cruzou com o de Sasuke, aquele com que menos se preocupara a noite toda. Uma sensação estranha invadiu Sakura, fazendo-a sentir-se momentaneamente incomodada com aquele olhar.

- Ah, finalmente! – a Haruno ouviu o Uzumaki dizer a seu lado. Sakura voltou a olhar para o centro, e dentre os vários casais que lá estavam ela distinguiu Hinata sem acompanhante. Procurou instintivamente por Neji, mas não precisou se esforçar muito. O Hyuuga se aproximava dela e de Tenten, sorrindo.

- Sim... – Tenten sussurrou, enquanto Naruto caminhava apressadamente até Hinata – Finalmente.

- Senhoritas... – disse o Hyuuga, fazendo uma breve reverência quando se encontrava na frente delas. Ele então olhou para Tenten, de forma "intensa", como Naruto dissera, e estendeu a mão, do jeito lord inglês que a Mitsashi tanto adorava e sussurrou, sexy e convidativo – Senhorita Mitsashi... Concede a mim a honra desta dança?

Tenten sorriu, novamente senhora de si. Ela pousou com delicadeza sua mão sobre a de Neji, apreciando o momento, absorvendo as palavras que esperara ouvir a noite toda.

- Achei que nunca fosse pedir... – ela respondeu por fim, sorrindo, no mesmo tom de Neji. Ele beijou a mão da garota e retrucou:

- Antes tarde do que nunca – Tenten alargou seu sorriso, lançou um beijo para Sakura após Neji ter pedido licença e seguiu, satisfeita e feliz, para a pista de dança.

Ao ver Hinata dançando com Naruto, sorrindo apaixonadamente, olho no olho, e Tenten dançando com Neji, criando um jogo de provocação para ver quem se renderia primeiro, Sakura não pode deixar de sentir uma pequena pontada de inveja. Ela olhou para o palco, especificamente para o baixista da banda, e suspirou.

- Desce logo, Logan... Desce logo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do outro lado do salão, observando Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha travava um conflito interno.

"_Chame-a para dançar. Ela espera que você faça isso"._ – sua consciência lhe dizia, mas logo em seguida mudava: _"Não, não a chame. Deixe que ela olhe para você e lhe implore isso."_

- Não... Ela não vai implorar – Sasuke sussurrou para se mesmo, e se deu conta de que seus pensamentos não faziam o menos sentido.

- O que disse? – Itachi olhou confuso para o irmão. Sasuke se esquecera de que o Uchiha mais velho estava por perto. Disfarçou:

- Nada. Não é da sua conta.

Alguns instantes de silêncio agradável permaneceram entre eles. Sasuke estava começando a achar estranho, até que Itachi abriu a boca para falar:

- Não vai convidar nenhuma dama para dançar?

- Por enquanto não.

- Nem mesmo a senhorita Haruno? – Itachi insistiu. Sasuke fechou os olhos e tentou se controlar. Sabia que o interrogatório ia começar.

- Não – ele tentou parecer calmo, mas podia sentir um sorriso implicante se formando nos lábios do irmão.

- Então por que não para de olhar pra ela?

- Não estou olhando para ela.

- Está sim. Mas não é do mesmo jeito que os outros rapazes deste salão. Tem algo a mais.

- Você bebeu demais.

- Hoje não... Mas se você quer acreditar que sim, posso até ter bebido, mas os efeitos estão refletindo em você.

- Quê? – Sasuke encarou o irmão, incrédulo.

- Você está embriagado, irmãozinho tolo... De amor...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Itachi! Vai aporrinhar outro!

- Haha! – o Uchiha mais velho riu da irritação de Sasuke – Fique tranquilo... Vou fazer melhor que isso. Mas antes... Só para confirmar: vai tirar Sakura Haruno para dançar?

- Não!

- Ótimo... Porque _eu_ vou.

E sem dizer mais nada, Itachi saiu contornando dançarinos e convidados desacompanhados, deixando para trás um Sasuke perplexo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura estava esticando-se na ponta dos pés, tentando, de alguma forma, atrair a atenção de Logan, mas sem sucesso. Então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e quando se virou, deparou com uma das últimas pessoas que esperaria.

- Professor Itachi! – ela exclamou, surpresa

- Boa noite, Sakura – Itachi cumprimentou, com um sorriso parecido com o do irmão mais novo – Está gostando do baile?

- Muito... – sorriu, sincera – Nunca havia freqüentado festas assim. É magnífico, maravilhoso, indescritível...

- Se me permite um elogio, e não digo isso como professor, você está deslumbrante.

- Aaah... – Sakura corou imediatamente, e odiou os Uchiha por fazerem isso com ela. Sasuke não tinha sido um problema até então. Mas afinal, o que _Itachi_ queria? – Obrigada, professor...

- É uma pena que esteja desacompanhada, mas uma sorte para eu poder ter a honra de tirar uma das damas mais bonitas desse salão para dançar – e estendeu a mão para a Haruno – Aceita?

- Eu... – _"Deus, isso foi tão sexy! Aceita Sakura! Aqui ele não é seu professor!"_ – Ok.

Ela colocou lentamente sua mão enluvada sob a de Itachi, que a beijou delicadamente (N/A: A MÃO DA SAKURA, TÁ GENTE? RSRSRS). Em seguida, o Uchiha mais velho guiou Sakura até um espaço vazio entre os dançarinos e começou a bailar impecavelmente com ela.

Eles conversaram sobre vários assuntos enquanto dançavam. Itachi estava sendo muito educado, e Sakura não se sentiu desconfortável por dançar com ele. Foi até bom ter alguma distração enquanto Logan não saía do palco, ainda mais uma distração tão bonita. Itachi era uma perfeita versão mais velha de Sasuke, mas isso não incomodava a Haruno, talvez pelo fato dele estar sendo gentil, como o Uchiha mais novo nunca fora. Além disso, Sakura estava gostando de receber os olhares das pessoas que dançavam em volta deles. Alguns eram de inveja, outros de admiração. Mas não importava... As pessoas a estavam notando, e Itachi Uchiha era uma contribuição para isso.

Após girar Sakura e tomá-la de volta para si, algo logo atrás da garota fez Itachi sorrir.

- Eu sabia – disse ele, fato que não passou despercebido por sua aluna

- Do quê?

- Desculpe Sakura... Foi ótimo dançar com você. E você está realmente linda, mas acho que se eu não sair do caminho agora, posso não estar vivo amanhã.

- Professor... Está me assustando...

- Fique tranqüila – Itachi riu e piscou para ela, justamente no momento em que Sasuke Uchiha se juntou a eles e olhou de forma repreensiva para o irmão.

- Posso interromper? – ele perguntou, entredentes, sem deixar de olhar para Itachi

- Claro – Itachi sorriu maliciosamente – Sabia que seu ataque de ciúmes não demoraria a se manifestar.

- Está passando dos limites... – Sasuke cerrou os punhos e Itachi soltou Sakura, que estava muito atordoada.

- Fique à vontade – o Uchiha mais velho disse, indicando a Haruno – Acho que vou beber alguma coisa. Mas se ele incomodá-la, Sakura, grite.

E novamente antes que Sasuke pudesse reagir, Itachi se afastou deles. Agora o Uchiha mais novo e Sakura estavam sozinhos. Ele olhou para a Haruno. Ela parecia muito confusa, e Sasuke achou melhor dizer algo antes que ela saísse dali.

Mas a verdade era que ele próprio não sabia como agir. Por que Itachi tinha que tirá-la para dançar? Só para provocá-lo? Sasuke achou que não sentiria nada, mas seu irmão mais velho acertara... Ele estava com ciúmes... Impossível.

"_Ok. Mas se é impossível, por que estou aqui?"_

O olhar indagador de Sakura tirou Sasuke de sua confusão desconexa. _"Fale!"_ – ele ordenou a si mesmo.

- Desculpe por isso.

- Pelo quê?

- Itachi.

- Não há porque pedir desculpas. Ele foi gentil.

Sasuke podia imaginar Sakura dizendo: _"Diferente de você."_ Mas ela não disse. Talvez tenha pensado... Era melhor fazer algo logo.

- Am... Estamos parados na pista de dança. Isso está... Você quer... Posso...? – ele fez um gesto pedindo permissão para dançar com ela, e entenderia perfeitamente se Sakura negasse. Porém após alguns instantes de silêncio, ela meneou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

Lentamente, Sasuke pegou uma das mãos da garota e entrelaçou na sua. Segurou Sakura pela cintura e a trouxe para perto de si. Foi uma sensação nova, que o Uchiha não soube descrever. Só sabia que nunca se imaginara dançando com Sakura Haruno em um baile. Ela tinha um perfume bom, e estava no mínimo inacreditavelmente linda para ser ignorada. Sasuke não sabia muito bem o que fazer... Estava ligado àquela garota, de alguma forma, devido ao mistério da Akatsuki, compartilhado entre eles e seus amigos, mas mesmo assim nada vinha à sua mente. Apenas dançar.

O olhar questionador da garota sobre ele também não ajudava muito. O que Sakura estaria pensando?

- O que... O que Itachi quis dizer com "ataque de ciúmes"? – ela perguntou, de repente, seus olhos se estreitando. Eram belos olhos verdes... Mas esta noite brilhavam de um jeito que Sasuke nunca tinha visto. Involuntariamente, Sasuke baixou o olhar para o pescoço da garota, e ali estava o colar de esmeraldas mais belo que o Uchiha já vira.

- Seus olhos... – ele sussurrou, olhando do colar para os orbes de Sakura duas vezes – São verdes...

O abraço de Sakura em volta do Uchiha afrouxou, e Sasuke pôde jurar que ela não queria mais dançar. Então percebeu que sua frase anterior soara ambígua.

- Você... Você nunca percebeu que...? – Sakura começou a dizer, descrente e visivelmente magoada, mas Sasuke a interrompeu rapidamente.

- Não! Quer dizer... Eu já tinha notado que seus olhos são verdes... Mas eu quis dizer que suas joias...

- Com licença – uma voz muito conhecida do Uchiha mais novo disse, e Sasuke virou-se surpreso para encarar seu próprio pai. Ótimo. Primeiro Itachi, agora _ele_.

- Pai? – Sasuke perguntou, com veemência na voz

- Interrompo? – Fugaku quis saber. Sasuke estava prestes a responder afirmativamente quando Sakura disse:

- De maneira alguma, senhor Uchiha.

- Ótimo... – ele sorriu – Filho, pode me dar a honra de dançar com essa agradável senhorita? A não ser que ela esteja cansada demais para um velho como eu...

- Não vem com essa, pai... O senhor não é velho, e ela não vai dançar com o senhor por pena...

- Tem razão – Sakura falou com firmeza, soltando Sasuke – Vou dançar com ele porque quero.

- Obrigado senhorita...

- Haruno – Sakura sorriu.

- Haruno – repetiu Fugaku, sorrindo de volta. Ao notar o olhar feio do filho, disse – Calma Sasuke... É só por uma música. Depois você pode voltar.

Emburrado, Sasuke sumiu entre os convidados, deixando seu pai com Sakura. O senhor Uchiha era, dos três cavalheiros que a tiraram para bailar, o melhor dançarino, sem sombra de dúvidas. Ele guiava e girava Sakura com perfeição e leveza, muito melhor que Itachi.

- Eu estava me perguntando... – Fugaku Uchiha quebrou o silêncio, fazendo Sakura olhar para ele – E confesso que algumas pessoas neste salão também... Que tipo de encanto a senhorita teria, além da beleza estonteante, para fazer meus dois filhos desejarem dançar com a senhorita.

- Estou lisonjeada, senhor – Sakura respondeu com firmeza – Mas sinto muito por não saber responder...

- Acho que acabo de descobrir – Fugaku sorriu – Sua modéstia e humildade. Parabéns, senhorita Haruno.

- Obrigada.

- Muitas moças aqui, hoje, a invejam. Nenhuma delas conseguiu dançar com Sasuke e Itachi na mesma noite, e a senhorita nem precisou se esforçar para isso.

Sakura não respondeu. Apenas sorriu, educada.

- Me responda uma coisa, senhorita Haruno – o senhor Uchiha falou, depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio – Como... Como Sasuke é na escola?

- Desculpe? – Sakura não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. A pergunta que escutara era a mesma que sua mãe fazia para a diretora do jardim de infância!

- Soa estranho – sorriu Fugaku, justificando-se – Mas quando pergunto isso para Itachi, ele responde: "normal". O problema é que a concepção de normalidade para Itachi não é a mesma que a minha. Ele e Sasuke são muito parecidos... Mas me preocupo com Sasuke desde que minha esposa faleceu. Ela era confidente dele, mas desde então ele se fechou muito. Não me conta nada. Não sai com os amigos da escola. Não tem namorada...

- Ele é discreto – disse Sakura, sentindo uma pontada de pena por Fugaku Uchiha. Era inacreditável que um homem como ele, tão rico, estivesse fazendo esse tipo de pergunta para ela, uma completa desconhecida antes dessa dança – Eu... Eu não o conheço muito bem, senhor Uchiha. Nós fazemos cursos diferentes, não assistimos a muitas aulas juntos. É verdade que há um monte de garotas atrás dele, mas Sasuke não liga. Eu, na verdade, não tiro a razão dele quanto a isso. Não são garotas do tipo que o senhor gostaria de ter como nora.

Fugaku riu com o comentário e girou Sakura.

- A senhorita é muito espontânea! Espero que entenda minha preocupação e não me julgue mal pela pergunta...

- De jeito nenhum – Sakura sorriu – Mas o senhor teria uma resposta mais satisfatória se conversasse com Neji.

- Ele responde a mesma coisa que Itachi – foi a vez de Sakura rir – Imaginei, ao ver Sasuke dançando com a senhorita, que talvez vocês...

- Oh não. Não, não... – falou Sakura, sorrindo triste logo em seguida. Fugaku olhou interrogativo para ela, mas a garota apenas balançou a cabeça. Eles terminaram a dança junto com a música que a banda de Logan tocava, e na última nota, Sasuke surgiu não se sabe de onde e preparou-se para dançar com Sakura novamente.

- Obrigada pelas informações, senhorita Haruno – agradeceu Fugaku.

- Por nada – Sakura sorriu, e assim que ele se afastou, sem ao menos querer saber se a garota queria dançar com ele novamente, Sasuke tomou Sakura para si.

O gesto surpreendeu a Haruno, mas ela não teve forças para afastar o Uchiha. Essa dança estava constantemente em seus sonhos, e jamais estivera tão próxima de Sasuke como agora. O rosto dele a centímetros do seu, uma mão dele em sua cintura, a outra entrelaçada em seus dedos, o perfume dele envolvendo os dois, aqueles orbes negros a estudá-la curiosamente.

Era uma sensação boa de experimentar, mesmo que passageira. Por isso, Sakura simplesmente fechou os olhos e se deixou levar por alguns instantes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era maravilhoso. Simplesmente maravilhoso.

Um conto de fadas. Tenten Mitsashi sabia que eles não existiam, mas pelo menos por um momento ela passou a acreditar. Sob o abraço de Neji Hyuuga, qualquer coisa era possível. Eles dançavam colados, diferente dos outros casais. Havia uma cumplicidade entre eles, que ia além de segredos sinistros sobre mortes e empresas armamentistas. Aquilo que fluíra entre eles no armário de Hiashi Hyuuga não fora momentâneo. Estava de volta nessa dança, com muito mais intensidade.

Um só tinha olhos para o outro. Neji estava sério, concentrado, olhando para Tenten. A Mitsashi, por sua vez, sentia seus lábios levemente recurvados em um sorriso de satisfação. O Hyuuga girou a garota e a tombou em seus braços, puxando-a logo em seguida de volta para si. Os rostos estavam perigosamente próximos, juntando-se cada vez mais...

Então Neji afastou Tenten novamente. A garota não pode deixar de sorrir... Ele a estava provocando, mas ela gostava. Era um jogo, e a Mitsashi não se renderia tão facilmente.

- Você dança muito bem – ela sussurrou, quase sobre os lábios dele. As sobrancelhas do Hyuuga arquearam-se momentaneamente com o ataque repentino de Tenten, mas logo em seguida ele sorriu.

- Obrigado – disse, e apertou o enlaço na cintura da Mitsashi – E você está linda.

Tenten não coube em si de felicidade. Sentiu um forte desejo de _realmente_ agarrar Neji, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Não com ela, por mais sexy que o Hyuuga fosse. Portanto, limitou-se em abrir um sorriso convencido e olhar para o lado. Tenten se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que desviava seu olhar de Neji, e deparou-se com uma cena que a deixou profundamente surpresa.

- Minha nossa! – exclamou, sobressaltando o Hyuuga

- Que foi? – Neji perguntou, assustado, e seguiu o olhar da garota – Ah... Eu já tinha visto os dois.

- Já? – Tenten voltou a olhar para ele, incrédula – Já tinha visto Sasuke e Sakura dançando e não me falou nada?

- Você queria que eu falasse o quê? – foi a vez de Neji ficar incrédulo, afrouxando o abraço em Tenten – Achei que estivesse gostando de dançar comigo. Não sabia que cuidar da vida dos outros era mais interessante.

- Aff, não é isso! – falou, ofendida – É que... Isso é errado... Sakura não devia...

- Olha, Tenten, sei que você é a melhor amiga da Sakura, mas quem decide o que é certo ou errado para ela, é ela mesma.

- É mais complicado do que você imagina, Neji – Tenten baixou o olhar. Ele a estava julgando sem saber da verdade...

- Complicado para quem?

- Para a Sakura. Você não sabe o quanto ela sofreu por causa _dele_... E agora ela se deixa levar assim... Entrega tudo de bandeja.

- Sasuke tirou-a para dançar.

- Quê? – a Mitsashi levantou o olhar

- Quer dizer... Primeiro foi Itachi. Depois, Sasuke ficou com ciúmes e interrompeu o irmão e Sakura. Então o pai deles chegou e...

- Hã? Tá me dizendo que os três Uchiha dançaram com a minha amiga? – era muito difícil acreditar nas palavras de Neji – Opa! Você disse que Sasuke, _o Sasuke Uchiha_, ficou com _ciúmes_ do Itachi? Isso aqui é real ou é um sonho?

- Para mim... O que está rolando entre a gente é bem real – Neji falou repentinamente no ouvido de Tenten, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Trapaceiro... – ela sorriu, de olhos fechados – Eu não estava preparada...

- Assim é mais divertido... E eu estava pensando... Está meio abafado aqui. Quer dar uma volta no jardim? A noite está agradável e fresca lá fora. E também poderemos ter mais... Privacidade.

- É uma excelente ideia – disse Tenten, empolgada, sentindo o rosto queimar – Mas... E a Sakura?

- Olhe para ela – Neji pediu, meio impaciente e a garota obedeceu – Ela parece triste? Magoada? Eu acho que não. Acredite, Tenten... Isso não é complicado apenas para ela. Sasuke está confuso. Sente ciúmes dela e não sabe o motivo... Olha para ela sem querer olhar...

- Jura? Não... Não pode ser...

- Mas é.

- Deus... Sakura tem que saber disso! Preciso conversar com esse Uchiha!

- Não – Neji falou, firme, e Tenten ficou paralisada com o tom de voz dele – Isso é problema deles. Não devemos nos intrometer.

- Mas...

- Sshhh – Neji colocou seu dedo delicadamente sobre os lábios da garota e sorriu – Vai trocar uma volta no jardim comigo por uma fofoca?

- Eu...

- Faça o que quiser depois... Mas agora você vem comigo. Ok?

- Ok – a Mitsashi respondeu tolamente, tentando desesperadamente recuperar o autocontrole enquanto saía de braços dados com Neji Hyuuga em direção aos jardins, sob a mira de incontáveis olhares curiosos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dançando no meio do salão, Hinata pensou pela primeira vez que estava vivendo um conto de fadas.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que durante toda sua vida ela não esperou por um príncipe encantado, que talvez realmente aparecesse em um cavalo branco em seu castelo, dizendo coisas românticas, porém excessivamente cordiais e distantes. Isso nem seria tão distante de sua realidade, não é?

Ela nunca pensaria que acabaria se apaixonando por um cara surgido detrás de um balcão de uma boate, preparando drinques e falando tudo o que passava por sua cabeça, se expressando do jeito que bem entendia.

Era certo se deixar levar? Parecia tudo tão certo, da forma mais errada o possível. Mas, pensando bem, sua vida toda parecia ter sido um completo clichê sem graça saído de um livro esquecido de um conto de fadas, ou um romance medieval, embora ela nunca _sentisse_ que estava vivendo assim. E talvez ela não quisesse isso.

Talvez ela só quisesse ouvir um barman lhe oferecendo um suco por conta da casa ao invés de um príncipe encantado pedindo-a em casamento com uma jóia valiosa ou outra coisa que a valha. Talvez, ao contrario de milhares de garotas, ela só queria um cara imperfeito.

Tal pensamento a fez sorrir. A ideia a agradava. Estava enganada. Ali, dançando no meio do salão, Hinata sentiu pela primeira vez que estava vivendo _a realidade_.

- Hinata? Você está bem? – perguntou Naruto em voz baixa - Está tão silenciosa... Ai caramba! Por favor, diga que eu não pisei no seu pé!

- Claro que não, Naruto.. – ela respondeu, rindo. Corou ao ver que Naruto desfez a careta de preocupação e abriu um enorme sorriso – Você... Está dançando... Perfeitamente bem...

- Nossa, jura? Cara, que alívio! Tenten não para de falar que eu danço mal... Sakura dizia que era mentira, mas sei lá... Você sabe como eu sou destrambelhado... – ele riu do próprio comentário e girou Hinata – Mas realmente parece que eu peguei o jeito disso, não é?

- S-sim, sim – Hinata respondeu, desviando o olhar, sentindo que estava enrubescendo de novo.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – perguntou Naruto – Eu nunca pensei que voltaria a pisar em um salão de baile. Quero dizer, eu só fui uma vez, na festa de inverno da escola, mas isso foi há uns cinco anos... Eu não fui ao meu baile de formatura, sabia?

- N-não?

- Não, não.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Hinata, intrigada.

- Eu não quis. Sabe como é, eu ia abandonar a escola de qualquer jeito e, além disso... Bem, eu não queria ir sozinho. Minha garota me deu um fora.

- Eu... Isso... É bem triste... – comentou ela

- Nem tanto, sabia? Mas por causa disso eu passei a não gostar desse tipo de festa. De qualquer jeito, eu trabalho numa boate – ele parou para rir um pouco – Então de qualquer jeito eu nunca ia precisar lidar de novo com essa situação.

- Entendo... – disse Hinata. Por um instante, ela se perguntou se ficar tanto tempo dançando num tipo de festa que Naruto acabara de declarar que não gostava não estaria sendo incômodo para ele.

- Mas... Sinceramente... – ele voltou a falar – Eu... Estou com minha mente completamente mudada.

- Como assim? – perguntou a garota, sem olhar para ele, se sentindo um pouquinho culpada

- Estou seriamente tentado a mudar de emprego. – disse Naruto, e Hinata se perguntou por um instante se ainda estavam falando da mesma coisa.

- O que quer dizer?

- Sei lá. Acho que vou convencer aquele carinha do baixo... Logan, não é? Então, estou querendo convencê-lo a chamar um novo baterista.

- Não estou entendendo. – Hinata se sentia completamente confusa

- Quero dizer, se eu entrar para a banda, eu posso tocar em bailes, entende? Eu... – Naruto parou por alguns instantes, riu e voltou a falar. – Ok, ok! Deixa pra lá! Piada ruim não funciona mesmo... – ele riu de novo – O que eu quis dizer é que acho que agora estou começando a gostar de bailes...

Hinata desviou o rosto para Naruto não notar o quanto ela estava vermelha, mas o garoto seguiu seu movimento, olhando em seus olhos profundamente

- Ou talvez... Esse seja muito especial... – Naruto sussurrou para Hinata.

Por um instante, ela achou que viu o Uzumaki se aproximar um pouquinho, mas ele voltou o rosto para os dois lados do salão e, em seguida, parou de dançar.

- Hinata...

- S-Sim? – ela gaguejou

- Tenho uma ideia. Não que eu não esteja gostando de dançar aqui, mas... Porque não vamos lá para fora? Olha ali, na sacada, o que acha? Você sabe, quero dizer, está mais fresco, e mais vazio e mais bonito e mais...

- É-É u-uma ótima ideia, Naruto – ela sorriu de forma tranquila, e Naruto retribuiu o sorriso.

- Ok. Para a sacada, então.

Sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido, Hinata decidiu-se. Olhou para Naruto e, quando seus olhos encontram os dele, sentiu que o que estava fazendo era certo. Estava na hora de saltar do cavalo branco. Estava na hora de deixar o príncipe em seu conto.

E, enquanto andava, divertiu-se ao perceber que Tenten tinha toda a razão: os príncipes de antigamente usavam calças _realmente _horrorosas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura não sabia há quanto tempo estava dançando, mas tinha consciência de que era suficiente para deixá-la cansada. Ela vira, de relance, Neji e Tenten saírem de braços dados. Nem poderia imaginar para onde estariam indo, mas sabia perfeitamente _o que_ aconteceria. Sentiu uma imensa felicidade por Tenten.

- Eu sei que seus olhos são verdes. – disse Sasuke de repente, surpreendendo Sakura

- Que bom... Isso prova que você não é daltônico.

- Não precisa responder assim – Sasuke olhou surpreso para ela – Só estou tentando dizer que hoje em especial eles parecem mais verdes, mais brilhantes... Por causa das esmeraldas. São muito bonitas – ele fez uma pausa, tentando ler a expressão no rosto de Sakura – Realçam seu olhar.

Alguns instantes de silêncio se seguiram sem Sakura responder.

- Eu disse algo errado de novo? – Sasuke acabou perguntando, revelando sua preocupação

- Não... Pela... Pela primeira vez desde que eu me lembro... Não – e um meio sorriso tímido se formou no rosto da Haruno.

"_Deus" _– pensou Sasuke, sorrindo também -_ "Obrigado. Pelo menos uma dentro. Não sei bem o que estou fazendo, mas me sinto satisfeito"._

- Am... O que meu pai queria com você? – ele continuou – Quero dizer... Ele te perguntou algo sobre... Sobre mim?

- Bem... – Sakura ficou ligeiramente envergonhada, mas achou melhor não mentir – Ele... Ele perguntou como você era na escola...

- Não acredito. Perguntou isso _pra você_? Por quê?

- Ele achou que nós... Bem... Mas eu disse que não tinha nada a ver...

- O que você respondeu?

- A verdade – Sakura deu de ombros – Disse que você era discreto, até onde eu sabia. Afinal, não sei muita coisa sobre você.

- Não sabe?

- Me dei conta hoje de que não. E você também não sabe muito sobre mim, a não ser que meus olhos são verdes.

Sasuke ficou sério. Sentiu-se culpado e não entendeu muito bem o porquê.

- Não precisa fechar a cara – disse Sakura – Foi uma piada.

- Ah... Certo.

A música terminara e Sakura achou que aquele era o momento de parar.

- Sasuke... Estou cansada... Não sou acostumada a dançar sem parar desse jeito.

- Certo... Você quer uma bebida?

- Hum... Seria bom.

- Eu pego, mas pode demorar um pouco – Sasuke avaliou de longe a mesa de comes-e-bebes – Há muitas pessoas disputando espaço para comer e beber, e milagrosamente o Uzumaki não está entre elas.

Sakura acabou rindo, e Sasuke gostou do som da risada dela. Ele disse que tentaria voltar o mais depressa possível com as bebidas e se afastou. Pouco depois da saída dele, antes mesmo que Sakura pudesse processar a última uma hora de dança com 3 Uchiha, uma voz conhecida, aquela que a garota esperara a noite toda para ouvir, falou logo atrás dela:

- Oi, garota mais linda da festa. Você por acaso pode dar atenção para um baixista muito cansado e necessitado de carinho?

- Logan! – Sakura exclamou, feliz, e riu do comentário dele. Ele a abraçou e a Haruno afundou o rosto no peito dele.

- Você está linda, Sakura. Muito.

- Obrigada... – ela respondeu, ainda abraçada a Logan. De todos os elogios que recebera, aquele era o mais sincero, com certeza. Eles se soltaram e Logan sorriu para Sakura, seus olhos azuis brilhando de empolgação.

- E aí? O que achou da banda?

- Vocês são demais! É sério! E você toca muito, muito bem!

- Sou só um baixista...

- Para de modéstia! Você é um _excelente_ baixista, oras! Tipo o Paul McCartney...

- Você também é fã dele? – Logan perguntou empolgado

- Lógico! Eu _amo_ Beatles! – Sakura sorriu

- Foi por causa deles, especificamente por causa do Paul, que decidi seguir na carreira musical. Confesso que chorei no show dele... Mas isso é segredo – sussurrou Logan, sorrindo. Sakura riu.

- Por que não me contou que tinha uma banda?

- Se eu contasse estragaria a surpresa de hoje... Pode me perdoar por isso?

- Deixe-me ver... – Sakura adquiriu uma expressão pensativa e depois sorriu – Ok, mas só porque você toca muito bem!

- Ótimo, agora vou dormir tranquilo.

- Palhaço!

- Estou falando sério... Mas e aí? Está se divertindo?

- Mais ou menos... Na verdade... Mal podia esperar a hora de você descer do palco.

- Fizemos uma pausa rápida. O senhor Hyuuga não quer que a música pare, mas os caras e eu somos humanos... Temos necessidades humanas... Sabe como é.

- Você é engraçado... E está todo arrumado também... E desde que começamos a conversar, umas seis garotas me fuzilaram com olhar.

- Grande coisa – Logan deu de ombros – Só consigo ver uma garota nesse baile. Mas vi você dançando com três caras de lá de cima... Então acho que nem tenho chance...

- Logan! – Sakura ficou violentamente vermelha – Eu... Ai meu Deus... Eu...

- Sakura, relaxa... – riu Logan – Não precisa explicar.

- Obrigada... – ela sorriu, sem graça

- Eu entendo esses caras... Eles não conseguiram resistir a você. Mas me diz... Você tem alguma coisa com um deles?

- Um é só um colega, outro é meu professor, e o homem mais velho é viúvo. Satisfeito?

- Sei lá... Vai que você tem um gosto estranho...

- Seu besta! Que horror! – Sakura riu e bateu de leve em Logan

- Mas eu vi que você dançou duas vezes com seu "colega"... Fiquei meio enciumado.

- Não rola nada entre Sasuke e eu – falou Sakura, com muita convicção. Logan ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Já que você diz com tanta firmeza...

- Mas é verdade.

- Ok – Logan ergueu os braços – Não vou teimar. Olha – ele olhou rapidamente para trás – A banda já tá voltando para o palco... Mas antes...

Ele puxou Sakura de repente, deixando-a totalmente surpresa e sem tempo para reação.

- Já que você não está comprometida com ninguém – ele sussurrou sobre os lábios dela – Acho que não tem problema eu satisfazer uma das minhas necessidades de humano agora.

E sem hesitar, a beijou delicadamente uma, duas, três vezes, até Sakura retribuir ao gesto com vontade. Ela sentiu-se livre, mulher, desejada e gostada novamente. Algo que não sentia há dois anos, esperando que Sasuke a fizesse feliz. Mas era Logan quem estava devolvendo a ela sensações maravilhosas, que estavam adormecidas.

- Pena... – Logan falou ao se separar da Haruno – Fim do intervalo... Mas eu volto – ele então beijou a testa de Sakura – Me espera.

Por fim, piscou e voltou correndo para o palco, deixando para trás uma Sakura muito sorridente e feliz, nem um pouco consciente de que Sasuke Uchiha havia assistido a tudo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha processara várias vezes a cena que acabara de presenciar. Seu cérebro latejava incomodamente as palavras que Tenten Mitsashi dissera a ele, pouco mais de um mês atrás:

"_Você perdeu uma menina de ouro. Seu trouxa."_

Talvez ele estivesse começando a entender porque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apesar de estar se sentindo mais leve e confiante, Hinata ainda não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouco nervosa. De certa forma, ela gostava da ideia de sair do centro do salão. Por outro lado, ela se deu conta de que seria a primeira vez que ficava totalmente sozinha com Naruto e era isso que a deixava tão inquieta. Ele havia se comportado como um verdadeiro cavalheiro durante a noite toda, mas algo a dizia que ele estava aguardando uma oportunidade para ficar a sós com ela desde o início.

Enquanto saíam do salão em passos lentos, suas mãos enluvadas tremiam levemente, principalmente a que estava pousada levemente na mão de Naruto. Ela não soube dizer se ele havia percebido ou não, mas sentiu o garoto entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela, segurando-os – paradoxalmente – de forma firma e delicada.

Ela sorriu. Mesmo tendo medo de se decepcionar, mesmo tendo medo de decepcionar Naruto, ela se sentiu mais tranquila.

Porque Naruto afastava todos aqueles sentimentos.

Absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, Hinata não sentiu que Naruto também estava apreensivo. Ele sentia um frio na barriga que não estava relacionado ao clima. Hinata era uma garota extremamente especial, e ele não via porque não avançar. Porém ele ficava aflito toda vez que se lembrava de que todos os seus relacionamentos davam errado pois ele queria sempre ir rápido demais. Ele conhecia uma garota que poderia ser de seu interesse e já se sentia muito ligado a ela, procurando logo por um compromisso, um namoro – e não noites vazias e descompromissadas. Era um exemplo de paixão excessiva e carência, na visão de muitas garotas. Era romântico, na visão dele.

Ele olhou para Hinata e sorriu de leve, observando os traços bonitos e finos do rosto dela. Fora realmente uma boa ideia sair do centro do salão; sentia-se excessivamente _observado_ lá dentro. Lá fora estava tudo bem mais calmo – ouvia-se apenas a música. A brisa fria da noite bateu em seu rosto. Naruto deixou todas as suas preocupações de lado e, sem falar nada, puxou a garota para voltar a dançar – dessa vez, um pouco mais próximos que antes.

Enquanto moviam-se lentamente ao som da música, Naruto percebeu que Hinata parecia um pouco mais segura na forma com que o abraçava. Ela não o encarava muito, mas quando o fazia, deixava o olhar se prolongar um pouco mais que antes. Parecia dividida entre o momento que estava vivendo e seus próprios pensamentos.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou Naruto sem cerimônia, movido pela curiosidade.

- E-Eu... Bem... Na... Na verdade... Nada em especial... – ela disse, sem olhar Naruto nos olhos. Ele não tinha certeza, mas achava que a garota estava mentindo. De alguma forma, Naruto não conseguia enxergar o que Hinata pensava, e isso de certa forma só o atraia mais.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, sorrindo

- S-Sim.. – ela respondeu, ainda sem olhá-lo.

Ela estava mentindo.

- Bem... – Naruto começou, sentindo-se agitado – _Eu_ estava pensando em algo especial... Quero dizer... Algo muito especial... Algo extremamente especial... Algo absurdamente especial... Algo... – ele parou de falar.

"_Caramba, controle-se, Naruto!_", ele pensou, quase rindo de si mesmo. Ele estava transformando o momento mais romântico da noite em uma piada. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que a noite seria _especial_, e ele não pretendia estragá-la graças a seu nervosismo e suas falas cheias de... "especial".

- O que quero dizer é que... – ele suspirou e percebeu que aquilo era totalmente "_não Naruto_". Ele iria falar o que sentia de uma vez, como ele sempre fazia.

- V-você quer dizer que...? – perguntou Hinata, parecendo apreensiva

- O que eu quero dizer é que eu estava pensando em _alguém_ especial. – ao ver que Hinata ainda estava sem encará-lo, pegou o rosto dela delicadamente com uma das mãos. – Você.

Foi quase divertido ver a cor se espalhar pela face pálida de Hinata, fazendo-a ficar extremamente vermelha. Dessa vez, porém, ela não desviou os olhos, e, gaguejando, perguntou:

- Pensando... E-Em mim?

- É – confirmou Naruto, sentindo-se mais... Ele mesmo – Eu estava pensando em você. E não só agora.

- Naruto...

- Eu sei que você vai achar isso estranho, mas... Acho que estou apaixonado por você. Aliás... "Acho" não é a palavra. Estou realmente apaixonado por você. – disse ele, quase sorrindo. As palavras soaram menos piegas do que ele imaginara.

- E-Eu... N-Não sei... O que d-dizer...

- Na verdade, eu estava meio que pensando em não dizer nada. – sussurrou Naruto, e, sem hesitar mais nem um segundo, aproximou um pouco mais de Hinata, primeiro observando o mais perto que podia cada traço de seu delicado rosto, e por fim, tomou os lábios de Hinata nos seus.

Hinata ficou um pouco surpresa. Ela não esperava que Naruto fosse tentar algo, ainda mais naquela noite, mas pensando bem, aquele era realmente o estilo do Uzumaki. Tudo naquele momento era tão simples e tão diferente de tudo o que ela havia vivenciado, o que a deixava estranhamente feliz. As mãos de Naruto em seu rosto eram incrivelmente gentis e delicadas. Inicialmente ela ficou sem reação, mas logo deixou se levar pelos instintos – e estes lhe diziam que a melhor coisa a fazer era corresponder o beijo. Ela deixou que seus braços entrelaçassem o pescoço de Naruto levemente.

- Desculpe – pediu Naruto assim que se separaram, sussurrando

- M-mas porque você está pedindo desculpas? – ela perguntou, sentindo o rosto em chamas

- Não sei – ele riu – Talvez você esteja me odiando agora porque eu fui super precipitado e...

- Naruto. Eu.. Não estou te odiando – Hinata teve que rir junto

- Não?

- Não.

- Não mesmo? – ele perguntou novamente, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso e afagando o rosto de Hinata com uma das mãos, colocando a outra na cintura da garota.

- N-não...

- Ok então. Acho que tenho permissão para continuar calado – Naruto disse, preenchendo a pequena distância que havia entre os dois em um beijo. Simples. Sincero. Nada mais que isso.

Naquela noite, Hinata percebeu que, por mais cruel que a realidade pudesse ser, ela também tinha suas compensações. E seu lado bonito.

E naquele momento, era a única coisa que realmente importava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O jardim dos fundos do castelo dos Hyuuga era ainda mais bonito que o frontal. Rosas brancas e vermelhas destacavam-se, iluminadas pelos postes espalhados ao longo da grama verde e bem aparada. Um chafariz enorme ficava bem no centro, e a água jorrava cristalina dele. Banquinhos de madeira colocados ao redor do gramado completavam o cenário.

Tenten Mitsashi e Neji Hyuuga andavam lado a lado, em silêncio. Seus braços continuavam entrelaçados, da mesma forma que quando saíram do salão de festas. O garoto olhava o céu, enfeitado por muitas estrelas e uma lua crescente brilhante.

- Olha só – disse o Hyuuga, acabando com a quietude – A lua está sorrindo para nós.

Tenten riu diante do comentário e mirou o céu.

- É verdade – concordou – Provavelmente ela está aprontando alguma...

- Tomara que seja algo bom – Neji sorriu para Tenten e ela retribuiu. Eles andaram mais um pouco e sentaram-se em um banquinho próximo ao chafariz.

- Esse lugar é mágico... – disse Tenten – Viver o que eu vivi nesse feriado não passará de um sonho amanhã. Você e Hinata têm sorte de terem essa fantasia sempre que quiserem.

- Também costumávamos pensar assim, antes de... De tudo isso começar – Neji respondeu, sério. Em seguida, abriu um sorriso triste – Por incrível que pareça, quanto mais longe de Konoha eu fico, melhor me sinto. Não gosto de me lembrar daquela noite.

- Desculpe...

- Não se preocupe.

- Tio Ryan vai resolver isso. Ele é o melhor.

- Você parece com ele – Neji riu

- Como assim?

- O jeito de ser... Você é determinada. Meio curiosa demais, às vezes, mas muito determinada. E corajosa também. Lá no escritório do meu tio, por exemplo, nosso plano poderia ter ido por água abaixo a qualquer momento, mas se você sentiu medo, eu não percebi.

- Acho que meu otimismo não me deixa mostrar meu medo – refletiu Tenten. Neji sorriu.

- Sim, você também é muito otimista.

- E você é misterioso – a Mitsashi estreitou o olhar para o Hyuuga

- Eu?

- Sim. É realmente difícil saber o que você está pensando.

- Digo o mesmo para você.

- Você tenta saber o que eu estou pensando?

- Não sei – Neji fez-se de bobo – _Você_ tenta saber o que eu estou pensando?

- Eu perguntei primeiro – Tenten sorriu e Neji segurou o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos. Ele a observou por algum tempo com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios e respondeu:

- Com o tempo você saberá.

- Injusto. Mas tudo bem. Não vou discutir com você quanto a isso.

- Ainda bem – Neji falou, afastando-se um pouco – Não ia querer uma cena parecida com aquela na saída da boate. Você estava assustadora com cara de brava. Achei que ia bater em mim.

- Se fosse necessário... – Tenten deu de ombros, e Neji arregalou os olhos para ela, mas sorria, interessado. A garota continuou: - Faço de tudo para defender meus amigos, principalmente diante de injustiças. E tratar Hinata feito uma criança indefesa é uma grande injustiça. Ela precisava se divertir, e Sakura e eu demos diversão a ela.

- Sim, eu entendi. Tanto que não contei ao meu tio.

- Ai de você se tivesse contado! – exclamou Tenten, olhando séria para Neji. Mas o Hyuuga apenas alargou seu sorriso.

O que veio a seguir não estava nos planos da Mitsashi. Neji a agarrou pela cintura e deitou-a sobre o banco em que estavam sentados. O corpo dele estava sobre o dela, e seus rostos encontravam-se perigosamente próximos pela terceira vez àquela noite.

- Se eu tivesse contado... O que você teria feito? – Neji perguntou, sua respiração misturando-se à de Tenten.

- Com o tempo você saberá – ela retrucou, sorrindo. O Hyuuga fez o mesmo.

- Acho que sei o que a lua tramou para nós esta noite – disse ele, aproximando-se mais de Tenten, com delicadeza, com a classe que ele nunca perdia e que deixava a Mitsashi maluca.

- E acho que eu sei em que você está pensando – Tenten falou, colocando as mãos no rosto de Neji.

- Vamos ver se você está certa...

Sem hesitar por mais nenhum segundo, Neji a beijou, primeiro delicadamente, depois com desejo. Tenten não soube descrever a sensação, mas sabia que era muito boa. Sentia-se satisfeita, e mais uma vez conseguira o que queria. Instantes depois eles se separaram e Neji ajudou a Mitsashi a se sentar novamente. Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto era envolvida pelos braços fortes do Hyuuga.

- Sim, eu estava certa – disse ela, e Neji riu.

- Que bom.

Delicadamente, o Hyuuga beijou Tenten de novo. Dessa vez foi mais demorado e intenso, ambos deixando transparecer o quanto queriam aquele beijo. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Neji tocou delicadamente os lábios de Tenten com os seus e disse:

- Você é diferente de todas as garotas que já conheci.

- Isso é bom? – a Mitsashi perguntou, queimando de felicidade por dentro.

- Não – respondeu Neji, mas estava sorrindo. Diante da expressão confusa de Tenten ele explicou – Por um lado não é bom, pois você é muito imprevisível. Mas por outro lado, é ótimo, porque estou descobrindo coisas novas com você. E estou cansado de clichês.

- Legal – falou Tenten, olhando intensamente dentro dos olhos perolados o Hyuuga - É assim mesmo que eu gosto.

- Você é maluca – Neji franziu o cenho para ela

- Hoje em dia, quem não é?

E sem a menor cerimônia, foi a vez de a Mitsashi puxar o Hyuuga para mais um beijo. O garoto ficou surpreso com o gesto, mas aos poucos retribuiu. Tenten não podia desejar que aquilo melhorasse. Estava perfeito. Tudo que ela vinha desejando se concretizara da melhor maneira possível.

Ouvir Neji defini-la soara extremamente gratificante. E ele estava totalmente certo quanto à determinação da Mitsashi. Mas não tinha visto nem a metade...

Naquela noite, sob o sorriso da lua, Tenten se sentia a garota mais sortuda do mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quarta-feira, 01h53min_

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres – Ponte de Londres_

Um guarda da polícia londrina vigiava a Ponte de Londres sem atenção alguma. Já fazia aquela ronda há um mês, todas as noites, e a promessa de mudar de lugar nunca era cumprida.

"_Claro que não"_, pensou ele, de mau humor, _"Eles pegaram o primeiro otário que quis essa ronda. Afinal, NINGUÉM quer essa ronda"._

A Ponte de Londres era uma das pontes de mais tráfego da cidade. Durante o dia, pelo menos. A madrugada daquele local era extremamente quieta, e por ali só passavam bêbados, drogados, roqueiros e muitas vezes as três coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eles sabiam que ali era seguro passar, pois ao contrário da Ponte de Londres, a Tower Bridge, a principal ponte, possuía tráfego intenso mesmo durante a madrugada. Quem não quisesse ser surpreendido, passava pela Ponte de Londres. Quem queria segurança, escolhia a Tower Bridge.

Todos os guardas que já haviam feito ronda por ali sempre acabavam mal: metade deles havia sido demitida por dormir durante o trabalho, tamanho era o tédio, outros se demitiram, pois nunca trocavam de ponto e uma minoria ainda sofria as conseqüências de ter sido agredido por alguns punks que passavam pela ponte à noite.

Aquela noite, em especial, estava sendo a pior de todas. Ninguém passava por ali. A coisa mais próxima de uma companhia para o vigia eram os mosquitos atraídos pela luz da ponte. Mas estes logo morriam, assim que tocavam na tão atraente luz.

O guarda bocejou. A noite seria um tédio.

Ele não sabia o quão preferiria estar enganado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A assassina dirigia a uma velocidade acima do permitido. Não havia problema. Ninguém conseguiria pará-la. Ela olhou pelo retrovisor e encarou sua vítima. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados de horror. Ela fez esforço para não sentir pena. Aquilo era cruel até mesmo para uma assassina como ela.

Respirando fundo, ela pisou no acelerador. Já podia ver as luzes vermelhas da Ponte de Londres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O vigia jurava ver algo diferente se aproximando. Parecia um veículo pequeno – um carro negro. _"Provavelmente não virá para cá"_, ele pensou. Mas para sua surpresa, o carro continuou em sua direção, aproximando-se velozmente. Pelas regras, o guarda teria que pará-lo. _"Lá vamos nós prender mais um bêbado"._Ele pegou sua bandeira e colocou na frente da pista, indicando que o carro deveria parar.

Então, de repente, o carro acelerou ainda mais, quase acertando a bandeira do vigia. Furioso, ele saiu correndo atrás do carro, já bem distante.

- Parado aí! – ele berrou, em vão.

E novamente para sua surpresa, o carro parou. O vigia parou subitamente. Ele viu um vulto saltar do banco do motorista e ajudar alguém a sair dos bancos de trás. Suspirou, aliviado, fechando os olhos. Talvez se não tivesse o feito, ele teria percebido que o carro não possuía placa.

"_Universitários pregando pegadinhas em bêbados. Só isso. Já estou acostumado..."_

O vulto que era o motorista voltou para o carro, abandonando o outro vulto encostado na mureta da ponte. O carro acelerou novamente e sumiu de vista. O vigia voltou a andar em direção ao vulto, amaldiçoando bêbados e idiotas pregadores de peças.

Então ele percebeu que havia algo muito errado ali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A visão de Kakuzu estava embaçada, mas ele ainda assim conseguia enxergar o lento vulto que se aproximava dele.

"_Que ele me mate, por favor._", pensou ele, desesperado. Tentava não olhar para seu abdome, mas o cheiro era insuportável. Porém, ele acabou olhando, e a visão o deixou aterrorizado.

Sua mão estava coberta de sangue escuro, púrpura, quase negro. Ele começou a tremer. Suas pernas estavam fracas. Ele não conseguia mais se mover. Estava com náuseas. Queria vomitar. Não, ele queria que aquilo tudo parasse. Ele queria parar de ver o sangue jorrar impiedosamente e sem controle. Sentiu que ia desmaiar. Não podia morrer assim. Não de forma tão medíocre.

Kakuzu cambaleou em direção a mureta na qual estava se apoiando. Olhou para baixo. As águas do rio Tamisa estavam iluminadas pela luz avermelhada da ponte, fazendo tudo parecer um mar de sangue.

"_Acabou"_, pensou Kakuzu, _"Isso me perseguiu a vida inteira, e agora finalmente vai me derrotar"._ Ele olhou novamente para as águas lá embaixo. "_Não... Não vai..."_

E sem pensar duas vezes, sua mão soltou do ferimento. Ele subiu na mureta da ponte. Seria assim que ele morreria, e não derrotado pelo próprio corpo. Aquela, pelo menos, era uma morte mais digna.

Sem saber se a vermelhidão que via era do sangue ou das águas iluminadas, ele deu um passo para frente, deixando a gravidade puxar seu corpo rapidamente para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia o grito de alguém que parecia distante demais para ajudá-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O vigia chegou tarde demais. Começou a correr assim que o vulto sangrava, e acelerou o passo quando o avistou subindo na mureta da ponte, mas não foi o suficiente. Quem quer que aquele indivíduo fosse, já estava morto, engolido pelas águas do rio Tamisa.

E pior: _quem quer que aquele indivíduo fosse_... Ele fora assassinado.

O guarda procurou o walkie-talkie no bolso, com as mãos trêmulas. Quando ouviu a voz sonolenta do superior do outro lado da linha, disse:

- Temos um problema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A assassina parou de dirigir quando achou que já se encontrava longe o suficiente. Saiu do carro, abriu o porta-malas e pegou uma pequena caixa. Mexeu nela por alguns instantes e, em seguida, colocou-a onde muitos minutos antes Kakuzu Takahashi estava.

Em seguida, ela apertou alguns botões e se afastou rapidamente do veículo. Ao contrário dos filmes, ela ficou observando o carro explodir e se transformar em nada, uma grande bola de fogo saindo do chão e refletindo nos olhos verde-acinzentados da assassina.

Ela pegou o celular e discou um número. Seu superior atendeu e aguardou em silêncio, até a assassina dizer lentamente:

- Está feito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello guys!**

**Falamos que esse cap ia sair rapidinho! Romance puro não acharam? Nossas três amigas se deram super bem hã? Até mesmo a Sakura, apesar de não ter sido com o Sasuke. Convenhamos que ia ficar muito chato ela dançar com ele e depois não rolar nada, e ela ficar chorando pelos cantos, como ela tem feito no mangá.**

**ù.u**

**Anyway, a Sakura dar uns beijinhos no Logan foi cool, afinal, ele tem tudo o que ela gostaria num rapaz, exceto o fato de que ele não é o Sasuke. Hehehe... A dose de romance desse cap fez bem, não fez? MAAAASSS... Como essa fic também é de mistério, não poderíamos deixar de fechar o capítulo com mais uma morte misteriosa. Poooorrrrtantooo, preparem-se para MUITA investigação no próximo cap! **

**Então não deixem de acompanhar! **

**Desde já, desejamos FELIZ NATAL E FELIZ ANO NOVO a todos que lêem e não deixam de acompanhar! Vocês realmente significam muito para nós! Felicidades, um Natal de muitas alegrias e um Ano Novo maravilhoso para todos e todas! Até o próximo cap!**

**Abraço apertado!**

**Irmãs Uchiha.**

**n.n**


	12. Perfil

**Capítulo 10: Perfil.**

_Quarta-feira, 03h52min_

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres – Ponte de Londres_

A Ponte de Londres é uma das pontes mais famosas de todo o mundo. Sua construção original ocorreu por volta de 43 d.C, e foi destruída algumas vezes antes de chegar ao que é hoje. A clássica iluminação vermelha trazia destaque àquela que foi a única ponte a cruzar o rio Tâmisa até 1750.

Naquela madrugada, porém, ela se tornara nada além da cena de um crime.

E o pior, parecia ser mais uma na lista de assassinatos em série que estavam enlouquecendo a Scotland Yard. Nos últimos meses, qualquer crime com alguma circunstância especialmente estranha era encaminhado para a Scotland Yard. Infelizmente, _todos_ tinham alguma ligação.

Ligação que se resumia àquela chamada Akatsuki. E só.

Acordado por um telefonema urgente de Blaise, Kakashi foi o primeiro a chegar à ponte e rapidamente percebeu que os crimes ficavam cada vez piores. A quantidade de sangue no asfalto da ponte era definitivamente assustadora.

Ele suspirou e analisou a equipe trabalhando febrilmente. Helena, Suzumiya e Blair trabalhavam procurando qualquer vestígio do assassino na cena do crime, supervisionadas por Blaise. Por ordens da mesma, Adam não estava ali. Já Wolfe e Obito não haviam chegado ainda. Kakashi chegou mais perto da promotora.

- Já acharam o corpo? – perguntou ele, sério. Blaise balançou a cabeça para os lados, em um sinal negativo

- Já estamos a quase duas horas nisso – ela sussurrou, com o semblante preocupado

- Testemunhas?

- Apenas um vigia noturno. – a promotora apontou para a direção onde o vigia estava, sem tirar os olhos de sua equipe – Ainda não foi interrogado. – ela acrescentou, antecipando a pergunta que Kakashi ia fazer.

- Você vai interrogá-lo?– o Hatake questionou

- Não. Não agora. Se quiser, fique à vontade para fazê-lo – Blaise tirou um gravador do bolso e o entregou Kakashi.

Enquanto andava em direção à testemunha, Kakashi percebeu que era a primeira vez que Blaise rejeitava um interrogatório. Viu que o guarda da polícia londrina que fizera a ronda da madrugada e presenciara os últimos momentos da vítima – seja lá quem ela fosse – ainda estava um pouco em estado de choque. Não era pra menos.

- Boa noite, senhor... – começou Kakashi, dando a deixa para o assustado vigia se apresentar

- John White.

- Ok, Sr. White. Kakashi Hatake, Scotland Yard – Kakashi apresentou rapidamente sua identificação – Vamos direto ao ponto... Deixe-me ver se entendi: você estava no seu posto quando um carro apareceu em alta velocidade – disse Kakashi, ligando o gravador

- Sim, e... O carro acelerou quando se aproximou de mim – respondeu o guarda

- Pode descrever o carro? – pediu o detetive

- Claro... Era um sedã preto... E os vidros tinham insulfilme muito escuro.

- E a placa?

- Eu... – White hesitou – Não vi. Eu, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção e...

- Tudo bem, Sr. White, não se culpe. Vamos continuar. Tudo bem? – Kakashi perguntou e o vigia acenou com a cabeça – Fale sobre a pessoa que saltou do carro.

- Eu estava ainda bem longe quando ela saiu do carro... Não deu para ver muito bem...

- Sabe definir se era um homem ou uma mulher? – perguntou Kakashi, e ao ver o vigia imediatamente abrir a boca para responder, interrompeu-o – Pense bem antes de responder, Sr. White. Todo detalhe é crucial.

O guarda passou alguns instantes em silêncio, se remexendo nervosamente.

- Acalme-se – disse Kakashi - apenas relaxe. Feche os olhos e me diga tudo o que você se lembra dessa pessoa que saltou do carro.

- O motorista... A pessoa que saltou do carro era quem estava dirigindo o carro. Não era muito alta nem muito forte, pareceu ficar meio vacilante com o peso do homem...

- Então a vítima era um homem? – perguntou Kakashi, satisfeito com a colaboração do vigia.

- Sim, sim, disso tenho certeza. Agora, quanto à pessoa que... Que o assassinou... Arrisco dizer que era uma mulher. Sim, sim, era uma mulher. Certeza.

- Ok. Muito bem, Sr. White. Já vamos acabar. Quero que agora me fale a respeito da vítima.

- Não parecia grave quando ela saiu do carro.. Aliás, ele só parecia um bêbado... Acho que não estava sangrando quando saiu... Não, não, desculpe, ela não saiu do carro. O motorista foi quem tirou ela de lá. E depois, de repente, foi abandonado. E aí eu percebi que ele estava sangrando. Muito. Então eu comecei a correr, e... E ele se jogou! Quero dizer, ele não se jogou, ele simplesmente...

- Sr. White, novamente, lhe peço calma. Compreendo que o senhor ainda está assustado, mas preciso que fale devagar e precisamente o que aconteceu nesse momento.

- Certo, certo, certo, desculpe. A vítima não se jogou no sentido de pular ou saltar da ponte. Ela subiu na mureta... Caiu. Deu um passo para frente. Só.

- Bem... – Kakashi revisou os pontos explorados – Penso que seja só isso. Muito obrigado, senhor White. Foi de grande ajuda. Caso precisemos do senhor novamente, entraremos em contato com a polícia de Londres. Recomendo que o senhor não saia da cidade por um tempo. E se lembrar de alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa, entre em contato conosco, certo? – o detetive desligou o gravador e guardou-o no bolso

- Eu não deveria estar sozinho na ponte. Deveria haver outros vigias. Mas ninguém quer esse emprego mais e... Meu parceiro... Algum tipo de problema de última hora e ninguém pra cobrir o lugar dele...

- Ei, Sr. White, nada disso é culpa sua. Certo? Fique tranquilo. Fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Ok... Obrigado – respondeu John White, aliviado, e saiu em direção a seu chefe.

Kakashi observou tudo à sua volta. Aqueles assassinatos estavam cada vez mais difíceis de se encobrir. Realmente, a mídia estava divulgando a morte dessas pessoas, mas ninguém as interligou. Seria realmente preocupante se as ligações entre os assassinatos chegassem aos meios de comunicação.

- Kakashi! – chamou uma voz familiar ao longe. Era Obito, que acabara de chegar, acompanhado por Wolfe

- Olá – Kakashi cumprimentou o colega à medida que ele se aproximava

- Oi... – disse Wolfe - Então, é mais um...?

- Da Akatsuki? Não sabemos ainda. Temos uma equipe de mergulhadores trabalhando nisso. Blaise disse que estão procurando há quase duas horas. – explicou Kakashi. Obito assoviou baixinho, impressionado

- Kakashi! Obito! Ryan! – gritou Blaise, a alguns metros de distância. – Encontramos!

Eles se entreolharam. Finalmente, iam saber se aquela morte fazia parte ou não da série de assassinatos da Akatsuki. Andando depressa, os três seguiram Blaise, que ia à frente de sua equipe, até o fim da ponte, a fim de chegarem mais próximos à margem. Chegaram a tempo de ver o corpo ser completamente retirado da água – em um estado dezenas de vezes pior que Nagato Pain.

- Meu Deus... Quem é esse? – perguntou Wolfe

- Vamos descobrir agora – disse Suzumiya, a analista, vasculhando os bolsos da vítima e retirando uma carteira de lá – O nome dele é... – ela olhou para algo que parecia uma carteira de motorista – Não dá pra ler direito, está muito danificada... A foto tem aparência absurdamente antiga...

- Tente ler alguma coisa – pediu Kakashi

- Ka... Kak... Z... Taka... Alguma coisa... Shi. São as únicas coisas legíveis. No laboratório eu posso fazer uma reconstituição e ver se ele era parte da Akatsuki.

- Faça isso, mas só para ter prova material.

- Por quê? – perguntou a analista, confusa

- Ele é Kakuzu Takahashi. – informou Wolfe, o cenho franzido - E sim, ele era da Akatsuki.

- Droga! – murmurou Kakashi

- Blair... Consegue determinar a causa da morte? – perguntou Blaise

- Não sem uma análise mais profunda. Pode ter sido tanto por afogamento como por hemorragia interna. O sangue dele foi praticamente drenado do corpo, mas... – a legista franziu o cenho - Isso é estranho...

- O que foi? – perguntou Blaise, aproximando-se

- O corpo só apresenta... Quatro cortes, aparentemente. E diversos hematomas. Dois dos cortes são médios, um é grande e o outro é relativamente pequeno. Eu não entendo porque ele perdeu tanto sangue. – refletiu Blair, observando algumas manchas de sangue no lugar onde a vítima foi encontrada (bem longe de onde se atirou).

- Ok. Kakashi, entre em contato com a família da vítima. Uchiha, vá atrás de mais informações sobre esse Kakuzu: onde foi visto pela última vez, o que estava fazendo... Eu vou ficar acompanhando o trabalho da minha equipe. – comandou Blaise

- E eu, Blaise? – perguntou Wolfe, sério

- Junte tudo o que sabemos sobre esse desgraçado – disse Blaise, com o olhar determinado e perigoso – Pois ainda hoje vamos traçar o perfil. – e, dizendo isso, a promotora se afastou

- Ela está realmente furiosa com isso – disse Kakashi, cruzando os braços

- Claro. Ela é chefe da equipe, e, aos olhos dos outros, não está apresentando resultados. – explicou Wolfe

- Isso não é verdade – reclamou Obito

- Sei que não, mas como eu disse: aos olhos dos outros, está parecendo que não estamos fazendo nada – disse Ryan, começando a andar em direção a seu carro. Os três detetives caminharam rapidamente em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Obito parou e encarou a cena do crime de longe.

- Essa faixa amarela não chama muita atenção, não? – comentou Obito, se referindo à faixa de "Crime Scene – Do not pass" que circundava parte de uma das margens do Tamisa.

- Quer mais do que a Ponte de Londres interditada? – retrucou Wolfe, rindo sem humor

- A imprensa vai cair em cima dessa vez – disse Kakashi

- Do jeito que a Blaise está, se eles começarem com gracinha ela vai atirar cada uma deles dessa ponte – ironizou Obito, rindo cruelmente, sendo relutantemente acompanhado pelos seus colegas.

O dia começara sombrio em Londres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quarta-feira, 10h20min_

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

Blair saiu apressada pelos corredores do laboratório, segurando uma pasta de arquivos na mão. Precisava falar com Blaise o mais rápido o possível. Passou apressada por Suzumiya, quase derrubando-a no processo.

- Desculpe! – ela pediu, sem parar de andar

- Ei, que pressa é essa? – perguntou a outra, sorrindo com surpresa

- Terminei a autópsia da vítima – explicou Blair, já longe

- Ei, espere, Blaise não está na sala dela! – informou a analista – Também estou procurando ela há um tempo.

- Ah, droga – murmurou Blair, apreensiva

- O que foi?

- Descobri porque havia tanto sangue na cena do crime. – respondeu Blair

- Isso é interessante. Eu terminei a análise das roupas e dos pertences dele. É simplesmente incrível como... – Suzumiya parou de falar – Veja só, é a Blaise. Ela está vindo pra cá.

- E não está com uma cara muito boa.. – comentou Blair, observando as feições ferozes da promotora

- Por favor, digam que têm boas notícias. – Blaise disse ao se aproximar. As duas moças se entreolharam, mas permaneceram em silêncio. – Ah, ótimo. Mais notícias ruins. Vamos até minha sala.

Suzumiya e Blair seguiram Blaise até sua sala. A promotora indicou duas cadeiras à frente de sua mesa, e logo em seguida sentou-se em uma cadeira atrás desta. Suspirou, e, fechando os olhos, disse:

- Muito bem, podem começar.

- O que houve, Blaise? – perguntou Suzumiya, sem se conter

- O que houve? – repetiu Blaise, entreabrindo os olhos – Vazaram informações, é claro. Como sempre. Mesmo com a segurança redobrada, vazaram informações. A imprensa está indo à loucura. – ela fez uma pausa e então encarou as duas – Mas isso não vem ao caso. Digam-me o que descobriram.

- Certo... Terminei há pouco a autópsia de Kakuzu. Como eu estava falando com a Suzumiya, eu descobri o porquê de tanto sangue na ponte.

- Que seria...? – perguntou Blaise, curiosa

- Kakuzu era hemofílico. A hemofilia é uma doença... Hereditária, à propósito... Que influencia na velocidade da coagulação do sangue. A hemofilia não faz a pessoa "sangrar mais"... Ela simplesmente impede que a coagulação do sangue seja tão rápida quanto o normal, fazendo a pessoa sangrar por mais tempo. É diferente. – explicou Blair, espalhando alguns papéis em cima da mesa – Pela análise sanguínea, Kakuzu era portador da hemofilia tipo A, que é a ausência de um fator, o fator 8, no cromossomo X. Ele costumava repor esse fator semestralmente. Já pedi os registros dele no hospital. A atividade da hemofilia dele era de aproximadamente 2%...

- E isso significa que...? – perguntou Blaise

- Bem, como não é 0%, ele não sangra espontaneamente... Mas sendo abaixo de 5%, é considerada hemofilia moderada... E os sangramentos só seriam provocados por lesões. Eu encontrei cerca de 13 lesões no corpo da vítima, mas apenas sete delas são pertinentes para nós.

- Por quê? – questionou Suzumiya

- Porque só essas foram feitas nas últimas 24 horas. Vejam só – Blair tirou diversas fotos da pasta – A primeira ferida foi um corte de 10 cm na perna direita. Não é profundo, mas o suficiente para Kakuzu sofrer um pouco com a perda de sangue, graças a sua doença. Depois, veio esse corte na mão direita. Também pouco profundo, mas entorpeceu o lado direito do corpo. Sou capaz de arriscar dizer que ele desmaiou nesse momento, porque a coagulação desse ferimento foi um pouco mais rápida do que o normal para quem tem hemofilia, não o suficiente para fechar o corte, mas ainda assim, mais rápida. O que significa que o corpo provavelmente se "desligou" um pouco.

- Para tentar conter as hemorragias – raciocinou Blaise

- Exato. Depois, um corte no dedo maior do pé esquerdo. As extremidades do corpo naturalmente sangram mais, então vocês já podem imaginar. As três feridas seguintes são... Curiosas. – Blair fez uma pausa

- Defina "curiosas" – pediu a promotora

- Não são cortes. Esta mancha aqui – a legista indicou uma feia e longa mancha arroxeada na pele lívida da vítima – Indica que o braço direito foi mantido sob extrema pressão. Isso iniciou uma hemorragia interna. A partir daí, o destino dele já estava selado. – Blair parou um pouco, séria – Os golpes seguintes foram pancadas violentas nas costas e no tórax. – ela mostrou as fotos - O das costas inutilizou qualquer tentativa de movimento. E o do tórax... Isso definitivamente acabou com ele. Órgãos como o estômago o fígado ficaram muito debilitados, e isso iniciou uma hemorragia interna muito séria para qualquer pessoa. Essas pancadas foram feitas por um objeto, então, sem marcas, sem pele, sem impressões digitais nem de punho.

- E a última? – perguntou Suzumiya

- A última foi a maior responsável por aquela quantidade de sangue na ponte. Digo a maior porque desde que começaram a... Cortá-lo... Nenhum deles parou de sangrar. A hemorragia interna causada pela pancada no tórax se tornou externa quando Kakuzu recebeu uma facada na boca do estômago. Todo o sangue acumulado internamente se juntou e... Bem, vocês viram o resultado.

- Mas enfim, qual foi a _causa mortis_? – perguntou Blaise

- Hemorragia. A pele dele ficou de uma cor azul-acinzentada, típica de hemorragias internas. Ele já estava com o sangue praticamente todo drenado..

- Eu não entendo uma coisa – Suzumiya começou – Ele já estava tão debilitado e tal... Por que ele se jogou da ponte?

- Bem... – Blair pensou por alguns instantes - Hemorragias causam uma vívida sensação de sede. Talvez a visão de água na frente dele, junto a um estado tão debilitado... Talvez o instinto tenha sido mais forte. O exame estomacal confirmou que ele bebeu bastante água... Antes mesmo de inalá-la.

- Se jogar daquela altura.. Acho que uns três metros, senão mais... Ele gastou as últimas forças dele para isso... – comentou a analista, um pouco chocada

- Então tem certeza de que não foi afogamento? – perguntou Blaise, incisiva

- Tenho. – afirmou Blair – Ah, sim! Cada uma das feridas foi feita com cerca de... 10 minutos de intervalo entre uma e outra. O objeto utilizado para cortes foi um bisturi cirúrgico, e para as pancadas... Impossível afirmar.

- Certo. Ótimo trabalho, Blair – elogiou Blaise, analisando os arquivos da pasta – E você, Suzumiya?

- A mesma coisa. As roupas dele não possuíam nenhum corte, só estavam extremamente ensangüentadas. O sangue era todo da vítima. Não encontrei nem pele, nem cabelo, nem impressões. A certeira dele tinha identidade, carteira de motorista, alguns cartões de crédito, papéis, dinheiro vivo... – a analista ia enumerando – Já analisei todos os papéis, foi bem difícil reconstituí-los, mas todos eram insignificantes... De qualquer forma, nós já sabíamos sobre a profissão dele, e os outros eram lembretes pessoais.

- Mais alguma coisa? – questionou Blaise

- Na verdade, sim. O celular dele. – informou Suzumiya, começando a falar mais rápido – Eu procurei digitais, DNA, qualquer coisa. Tudo o que eu consegui foram diversas parciais, mas todas da vítima. Sei que é importante, mas não consegui ligar o celular, por isso já encaminhei para a Helena e ela está trabalhando nisso. Até agora, ela não me disse nada se terminou ou não.

- Ótimo. Vamos lá verificar o quanto ela já avançou. Ah, já fizeram um relatório? – perguntou Blaise, se levantando

- Sim – responderam as duas

- Deixem em minha mesa, preciso encaminhar isso para os detetives – comandou Blaise, saindo em silêncio da sala, andando rapidamente em direção à área de análise tecnológica do laboratório, sendo acompanhada por Blair e Suzumiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helena em geral era uma pessoa extremamente séria e dedicada, mas naquele momento, ela estava fora do sério.

- Blaise disse para você não vir aqui! – disse ela, num tom quase acusador

- Blaise não precisa saber disso! – ele se defendeu, em um tom meio desesperado

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou uma voz, e quando Helena se virou, viu Blaise parada na porta da sala com os braços cruzados

- Bem, você disse que os resultados eram urgentes – respondeu Suzumiya, saindo detrás da promotora para olhá-la de frente, sem controlar um sorriso - Como Helena não estava conseguindo avançar no trabalho com o celular na velocidade que queríamos... – Helena respirou fundo - Hoje é dia de recesso escolar, então... Eu tomei liberdade de chamar o Adam.

Adam Ross, que estava parado ao lado de Helena, olhou para Blaise, assumindo uma postura quase defensiva, sua expressão comicamente em pânico.

- Suzumiya disse que era urgente! – ele disse num fio de voz

- Eu já estava terminando – Helena disse procurando se controlar. Adam e seu "machismo": as duas únicas coisas que conseguiam irritá-la de verdade, justo naquela hora! – Não preciso de ajuda. Sou muito capaz de fazer isso sozinha.

- Não disse que você não é capaz. – Adam comentou. Por que Helena sempre tinha que levar seu cavalheirismo para outro lado?

- Adam, você realmente não deveria estar aqui – disse Blaise em tom autoritário, e Adam enrubesceu

- Desculpe. – ele pediu, sem graça

- Helena, como está o celular da vítima? – perguntou Blaise, se dirigindo à moça

- O visor estava quebrado, as teclas não funcionavam. Troquei ambos, mas ainda assim ele não liga de jeito nenhum. Já tentei mexer no sistema interno, mas está tudo ok. Já testei várias baterias, tentei recarregá-lo, mas nada disso funciona – informou a técnica, séria

- Não tem mais nada que você possa fazer? – perguntou a promotora

- Bem... Não consigo pensar em mais nada. – admitiu Helena

- Espera, espera. – pediu Adam – Acho que tem um jeito. Posso? – ele disse, se dirigindo a Helena, que estava com o celular na mão. Meio relutante, ela entregou.

- O que ele vai fazer? – sussurrou Suzumiya, que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação

Adam tirou algo do bolso e começou a andar nervosamente pelo laboratório, parando em uma bancada distante, onde parecia estar desmontando o celular. Depois de alguns minutos, ele soltou uma exclamação de felicidade.

- Pronto! – disse ele, feliz. As garotas foram até onde Adam se encontrava

- O que você fez? – perguntou Helena cordialmente, mas muito curiosa

- Sinceramente... Você não tinha _mesmo_ pensado em colocar o chip em outro celular? – perguntou Adam, sem olhar para sua assistente. Helena ficou em silêncio

- Bom trabalho, Adam – disse Blaise, e Adam sorriu involuntariamente - Verifique as últimas chamadas

- Hum... Apenas negócios, aparentemente... – comentou ele

- Vou pedir para entrarem em contato com os últimos números – murmurou Blaise para si mesma, tirando o próprio celular do bolso e começando a se afastar – Ah! As mensagens. Olhe as mensagens!

- Certo. Espere, está um pouco lento, deve ter sido um pouco danificado... E... – Adam apertou alguns botões - Aqui. Bem, acho que não tem nada de... Wow.

Blaise voltou rapidamente para perto de sua equipe, apreensiva. Os cinco encararam a tela do celular nas mãos de Adam, quase hipnotizados. A mensagem vinha de um número privado. Havia sido recebida às 19 horas e 3 minutos. E o conteúdo...

"_Você vai morrer em 7 horas_".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quarta-feira, 12h00min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Estação de trem de Westminster._

Tenten consultou mais uma vez o relógio. Ryan estava agora meia hora atrasado. A garota suspirou. Seu tio _nunca_ se atrasava, a não ser em caso de emergências, e a demora estava deixando Tenten preocupada.

- Talvez ele esteja com muito trabalho – Sakura sugeriu, sentada em sua mala, do lado de fora da estação – Devíamos ter ido com os agentes da Scotland.

- Ou aceitado a carona dos Hyuuga – Naruto acrescentou, bocejando.

- Eu sei – disse Tenten – Mas eu liguei pro tio Ryan _uma hora_ antes de chegarmos, e ele disse que já estaria na estação quando o trem chegasse. Deve ter acontecido algo _muito _grave para fazer tio Ryan esquecer.

- Com "muito grave" você se refere à Akatsuki... Acertei? – perguntou Sakura. Tenten apenas aquiesceu, séria, em resposta. Cansada, a Mitsashi repetiu o gesto da amiga e sentou-se em sua mala. Naruto juntou-se a elas instantes depois.

- Se vocês quiserem, posso ligar para meus pais. Ou podemos chamar um táxi – sugeriu o loiro.

- Não precisa – Tenten respondeu de olhos fechados – Vamos esperar mais um pouco até eu ligar para tio Ryan de novo. Se não der certo, então chamamos um táxi.

Os outros dois concordaram. A Mitsashi então começou a refletir sobre a viagem de retorno à Londres. Fora tranquila, como Tenten calculara, mas não tão divertida quanto imaginara. Ela, Sakura, Naruto e Hinata viajaram novamente em uma cabine separada da de Neji e Sasuke, provavelmente porque o Uchiha deveria estar com muita raiva de Sakura, devido aos acontecimentos do baile. Afinal, a Haruno o abandonara no momento em que estavam supostamente começando a se entender para ficar com outro rapaz. Sakura fez menção de se sentir culpada, mas Tenten ameaçou jogá-la pela janela do trem. Depois de dois anos de rejeição, sem pensar ou desejar outro além de Sasuke, tudo o que a Haruno merecia era ser feliz.

Apenas depois que Naruto dormiu e começou a roncar profundamente foi que as três amigas puderam compartilhar as novidades. A noite fora mágica para todas elas, cada uma a sua maneira. Tenten sentia-se muito feliz, apesar de não ter conversado direito com Neji depois do baile. Afinal, todos tiveram que acordar cedo e se prepararem para voltar à Grande Londres. Agora que estava voltando à realidade, a Mitsashi perguntou-se quando poderia ficar a sós com o Hyuuga novamente, da mesma forma que em Konoha.

Depois de muito conversarem e de quase sufocarem Hinata para contar todos os detalhes sobre sua noite com Naruto, as garotas imitaram o gesto do loiro e acabaram adormecendo. Só acordaram quando um agente da Scotland Yard veio avisá-los de que faltava uma hora para o trem chegar à Westminster. Foi quando Tenten ligara para Ryan. Uma vez na estação, todos aparentavam muito cansaço. Neji seguiu para a limusine e Tenten mal teve tempo de se despedir dele. A garota nem vira Sasuke. Hinata, por sua vez, ofereceu carona a seus amigos, mas a Mitsashi disse que seu tio já estava chegando. Provavelmente estava preso no trânsito. Assim, despediram-se da amiga e de Hanabi, e logo em seguida as limusines dos Hyuuga e dos Uchiha partiram, escoltadas pelos carros da Scotland Yard.

Um barulho de pneus freando bruscamente fez Tenten abrir os olhos, sobressaltada. Mas uma expressão de alívio (mesclada com raiva e cansaço) se formou em seu rosto quando ela viu que se tratava do carro de seu tio Ryan.

- Finalmente! – a garota exclamou, levantando-se – Tio Ryan, faz séculos que te liguei! O que aconteceu?

- Olá para você também, querida – Wolfe disse, abraçando a sobrinha – Como foi em Konoha? Está tudo certo? Fizeram boa viagem? Desculpem o atraso, é que...

- Tudo bem, tio Ryan – disse Sakura com um sorriso cansado, após também ser abraçada por Wolfe – Entendemos que o senhor deveria estar realmente ocupado.

- Mas nós estamos muito cansados e não queríamos incomodar os Hyuuga – Tenten acrescentou – Além disso, queríamos vê-lo logo. Sentimos sua falta...

- Também senti falta de vocês queridas... Mas foi melhor terem passado a semana fora.

- Por quê? – Naruto perguntou – O que está acontecendo?

- Bom... – Wolfe passou a mão pelos cabelos e só então Tenten reparou como seu tio parecia cansado. Muito mais que ela e seus amigos – Vocês logo vão saber. Agora entrem logo no carro. Vou levá-los para casa e voltar ao trabalho.

- Tio Ryan! Você precisa descansar! – exclamou Tenten, sentando-se no banco da frente – Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo, está sugando sua juventude!

Wolfe riu do comentário da sobrinha.

- Simplesmente não _posso_ descansar, minha querida. Coisas estão acontecendo, e eu preciso estar 24 horas presente.

- Que coisas? – Tenten perguntou, simulando curiosidade

- Confidencial.

- Sempre confidencial... – a garota resmungou – Se o senhor pelo menos me contasse o que acontece, talvez eu fosse mais compreensiva com o fato de você parecer mais com um zumbi a cada dia que passa...

- Estou parecendo um zumbi? – Ryan perguntou e Naruto e Sakura riram. Tenten não respondeu, mas olhou suplicante para o tio.

- Pelo menos almoce conosco! – pediu ela. Wolfe suspirou. Era uma proposta muito tentadora, mas ele não podia. Dentro de alguns instantes se reuniria com Kakashi, Obito, Blaise e sua equipe para traçar o perfil dos responsáveis pelas mortes que vinham acontecendo nas últimas semanas.

- Sinto muito, Tenten... Não posso. Mas logo tudo isso vai acabar, eu prometo. Aí vou tirar umas férias e ficar o tempo todo com vocês. Tudo bem?

- Sim. Se você está prometendo, então eu acredito.

- Ótimo – Wolfe deu um beijo na bochecha da sobrinha – Onde querem almoçar?

- Pode nos deixar no centro, senhor – disse Naruto – Vamos achar um lugar e depois eu levo as meninas até em casa de táxi.

- Isso seria de grande ajuda, Naruto – disse Wolfe – E não se preocupem com as malas. Peço para entregarem assim que chegar à Scotland Yard.

Assim, Wolfe deixou os três amigos no centro da Cidade de Londres e seguiu de volta à Westminster, rumo à Scotland Yard.

- Coitado do seu tio... – comentou Naruto – Ele parece muito cansado.

- Esse lance da Akatsuki está acabando com ele – Tenten acrescentou, preocupada

- Espero mesmo que se resolva logo – disse Sakura, e os outros dois concordaram com ela – Mas agora vamos. Precisamos encontrar um lugar para almoçar e depois ir embora logo. Estou indescritivelmente exausta e amanhã nós temos aula... Lembra Tenten?

A Mitsashi limitou-se em lançar um olhar feio para a amiga antes de enlaçar eu braço e o de Naruto e sair andando pelo movimentado centro da Cidade de Londres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quarta-feira, 15h00min_

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

Esperando por seus colegas detetives e a equipe de Blaise na sala de reuniões, Wolfe repassava mentalmente cada mínimo detalhe dos assassinatos relacionados ao caso. Sabia que na hora de se traçar um perfil qualquer coisa – _literalmente_ qualquer coisa – podia fazer alguma diferença.

Estava terminando de prender a última foto da cena do crime ocorrido na noite anterior em um quadro de vidro quando ouviu a porta ser aberta. Olhou para trás e viu Blaise, Obito, Kakashi e Blair entrando.

- Oi – Wolfe disse por cima do ombro – Onde está o resto?

- Já devem chegar – disse Obito, puxando uma cadeira

- Reuniu as informações que te pedi? – perguntou Blaise, analisando o quadro. Nele, havia fotos de todas as vítimas, antes e depois de serem assassinadas, e algumas anotações

- Sim, e também li os relatórios que você enviou – respondeu Wolfe, imitando o gesto de Obito

- Muito bem... Vocês dois também leram, não é? – a promotora perguntou, se dirigindo à Kakashi e Obito

- Claro, chefe – respondeu Obito, dando um sorriso, que desapareceu no momento em que o Uchiha percebeu o olhar sério de Blaise

- Sim, nós lemos – disse Kakashi simplesmente

Ouviram então uma batida na porta, que logo em seguida foi aberta, revelando Helena, Suzumiya e Adam. Os três entraram em silêncio, e a sala pareceu se encher de um ar tenso e preocupado. Quando todos já haviam se sentado, Blaise respirou fundo e disse:

- Ok. Primeiramente, quero dizer que essa certamente é umas das partes mais cruciais da investigação, e que todas as informações que temos são relevantes. – ela fez uma pausa para olhar para cada um deles - Tudo o que definirmos aqui vai mudar o rumo de nossa investigação, então fiquem atentos. Vamos começar. Wolfe? – a promotora olhou para Ryan, indicando que ele tinha o direito da palavra

- Bem, alguns dos princípios básicos para se traçar um perfil são: a análise das vítimas, _modus operandi_ – ou seja, o método – e a assinatura. É através dessas análises que podemos constatar que os assassinatos são, ou não, em série. – explicou Wolfe brevemente

- E nós descobrimos que se trata de um serial killer através da análise das vítimas – disse Kakashi

- Sim. – confirmou Wolfe, se levantando e pegando um pincel de quadro, começando a escrever – as vítimas são muito diferentes entre si, na verdade. Sasori Akasuna era professor, Hizashi Hyuuga era dono de uma fábrica de tecidos; Nagato Pain trabalhava com marketing, Kakuzu Takahashi era engenheiro elétrico, e Madara Uchiha era... Bem, um criminoso. Estilos de vida, personalidade e aparência completamente diferentes. Além do sexo, a única coisa que possuem em comum é terem participado, no passado, da empresa Akatsuki.

- E, na verdade, esse é o único ponto que nos diz sobre serem assassinatos em série. O modus operandi de cada um é extremamente diferente, os lugares onde eles são achados parecem não ter nenhuma importância. – disse Obito, analisando as fotos das vítimas

- E assinatura? Quer dizer que ele deixou alguma marca nos corpos ou algo assim?– perguntou Suzumiya

- Não necessariamente uma marca no corpo – disse Wolfe – mas alguma coisa que fosse mantida como padrão. Assinaturas podem ser verbais, como... Por exemplo, quando um estuprador obriga uma vítima a repetir algum texto preparado por ele... Isso seria uma forma de assinatura verbal, mas no nosso caso é um pouco difícil identificar se ela existe.

- A assinatura está mais ligada à satisfação pessoal do que ao crime em si. É algo a mais, algo além. Por exemplo, quando um seqüestrador faz de refém uma família com um pai, uma mãe e os filhos... E depois executa toda a família, começando pelas crianças e deixando o pai por último... Seria um tipo de assinatura. Assassinar os filhos na frente dos pais seria uma forma de dizer "Você falhou em proteger seus filhos", e deixar o pai assistir à execução de todos os outros antes de sua própria morte nos diz que o assassino queria humilhar e dominar o homem. A figura masculina geralmente é quem comanda a família. Com isso, o criminoso estaria mostrando ao pai como ele era um chefe de família incapaz e fracassado. – Kakashi complementou

- Claro que também existem assinaturas mais... "Visíveis", digamos assim. – completou Obito - Arrancar alguma parte do corpo e coisas assim... Não tinha nada disso nas vítimas, não é?

- Nas autópsias, procurei por alguma coisa em comum nos corpos das vítimas, mas nenhum deles possuía algo que poderíamos chamar de assinatura. – informou Blair

- Quer dizer que esse criminoso não deixou assinatura? – perguntou Adam

- Por enquanto, nós achamos que sim – respondeu Wolfe

- Então, já analisamos _o que_ aconteceu nas cenas dos crimes. – retomou Blaise – Agora a pergunta seguinte é: por quê?

- Vingança – responderam os presentes, em uníssono

- Sem dúvida, é vingança – disse Wolfe, se sentando

- Claro, isso nós já havíamos discutido... – murmurou Blaise, pensativa – E o que mais nós temos?

- Vamos pelas informações mais recentes... – disse Kakashi – Eu interroguei o vigia noturno na noite em que Kakuzu foi assassinado. Segundo as informações dele, o assassino se trata de uma pessoa com estatura corporal pequena e magra. Alguém que possa ser ágil.

- Como uma mulher? – perguntou Helena

- Sim, exatamente! Uma mulher, ele disse. – Kakashi respondeu

- Mas Kakashi, você sabe esse tipo de crime raramente é cometido por mulheres – comentou Obito

- Realmente, a maioria dos crimes cometidos por mulheres tem alguma relação com crinaças, no sentido de maternidade. Além disso, apenas 2% de mulheres são seriais killers. – confirmou Wolfe

- Mas é possível, não é? – perguntou Adam

- Sim, é possível, mas é um tanto improvável. – retrucou Kakashi

- Além disso, existem pouquíssimas ligações possíveis de mulheres com a Akatsuki. Inclusive, a única mulher do grupo é Konan Aoki, e ela está sob vigilância nossa. – disse Obito, folheando as páginas de um arquivo – Nenhum dos negócios da empresa envolvia nomes de mulheres... Os principais clientes não são casados, não tem filhas... Não faz sentido.

- Espera... – Wolfe levantou novamente - Então temos um motorista do sexo feminino na cena do crime. Possivelmente, a assassina... Mas sabemos que a probabilidade de haver uma mulher por trás disso é muito pequena, e não há nenhuma ligação com uma figura feminina na lista de suspeitos... – ele fez alguns rabiscos e setas no quadro - é uma mulher que mata, mas não tem ligação...

- Está insinuando que.. – começou Blaise

- Não estou insinuando. – Wolfe se virou para a equipe - Estou afirmando que estamos lidando com duas pessoas distintas.

- Então... Um assassino... No caso, a mulher... E um mandante – raciocinou Adam

- Que seria um homem – completou Helena

- Penso que sim. – disse Wolfe

- Mas... Acabamos de dizer que esse tipo de crime não cabe muito bem nas estatísticas de uma mulher – lembrou Obito, levantando as sobrancelhas

- Sim, não cabe nas estatísticas o planejamento de tais crimes. – retrucou Wolfe

- Então ela não é capaz de pensar, mas é capaz de executar? – questionou Suzumiya, também com ar cético

- Vejam bem o que eu quero dizer. A única coisa que nos leva a dizer que há uma mulher envolvida é a fala de uma testemunha. Se o vigia não tivesse visto a suspeita, dificilmente deduziríamos que há uma figura feminina na história. – Ryan fez uma pausa - Sei que isso vai soar machista, mas não pensem na assassina como uma mulher. Pensem nela como uma arma. Um simples meio de matar os alvos... Alvos de outra pessoa.

- Faz sentido – disse Kakashi – Isso cabe no perfil que estamos traçando até agora. Se a motivação é vingança, é difícil não deixar uma marca.

- Então são dois perfis – afirmou Blaise

- Sim. São dois. – disse Wolfe, dividindo um espaço do quadro ao meio, escrevendo "mandante" de um lado e "assassina" do outro.

- Vamos começar pelo mandante – disse Kakashi

- Se ele é alguém com ligação com a Akatsuki, com certeza é um homem. Além disso, as cenas do crime parecem ter sido "elaboradas" por alguém dominador, de forma a humilhar as vítimas. Esse comportamento é tipicamente masculino – disse Blaise, enquanto Wolfe escrevia isso no quadro

- É um narcisista – disse Adam

- Não tem nenhuma motivação racial nesses crimes... Então ele é branco. Se está diretamente envolvido com a Akatsuki, sua idade está entre 40 e 55 anos. – analisou Blair

- Se ele precisa de alguém para realizar os crimes pra ele, certamente é porque ele não tem condições de fazer ele mesmo – disse Suzumiya

- Ou talvez porque ele não queira... – disse Kakashi

- Como assim? – indagou Helena

- Estamos falando de alguém extremamente inteligente. Alguém que está por trás de cinco assassinatos que não deixaram praticamente nenhuma pista. – Kakashi explicou - Ele quer se vingar... Vingança está ligada a satisfação pessoal... E satisfação pessoal está ligada a assinatura. Alguém que se vinga geralmente quer mostrar a todos, como se dissesse "Olhem só o que eu fiz. Olhem só quem triunfou". Mas esse... Ele tenta nos confundir, ele tenta interferir no nosso trabalho. Deixar que os crimes sejam cometidos _de fato_ por outra pessoa mostra que ele prefere ficar nas cortinas do que ser a atração principal. Pois no fim, seu objetivo será cumprido, e ele não será pego.

- Ainda assim.. – Wolfe começou, pensativo – Acho que algo o impossibilita, de alguma forma, como Suzumiya disse. Como você disse, Kakashi, vingança é algo pessoal. E na cabeça de alguém narcisista, a satisfação pessoal vem antes de segurança e raciocínio. Provavelmente é alguém que não pode de jeito algum vir a público.

- Não existe a possibilidade de ele ter alguma anomalia física que o impeça? Alguma deficiência? – sugeriu Adam

- Não, isso foge do tipo narcisista – disse Obito

- Essa é a linha de raciocínio –concordou Blaise – Nada aqui é por acaso. É tudo muito bem planejado. Ele desconta sua raiva na perfeição com que os crimes são cometidos. Como o suspeito não pode fazer isso com as próprias mãos, ele quer que tudo saia tão milimetricamente perfeito que não haja como descobrir quem ele é.

- Então – disse Helena - Ele está em busca de poder.

- Sim – concordou Blaise – É do tipo que quer ter controle da situação, sobre a vida e a morte... "Brincar de deus", como dizemos.

- Alguém com um perfil assim deve apresentar sinais. Pelo menos alguma vez na vida. Provavelmente foi uma criança diferente das outras por querer estar sempre por cima, chegando a ser cruel em diversas situações. Na infância, muitas vezes isso é encarado como "um saudável espírito competitivo" – comentou Blair

- Sim. Possivelmente, na adolescência, ele deve ter procurado ser o melhor em tudo, não importando os meios. É provável que ele tenha mais de um diploma, ou várias especializações em uma área, para se sentir melhor que os outros. Por fim, na vida adulta, deve ter procurado ser um tipo de líder, sem ligar se era uma influência positiva ou negativa. – continuou Kakashi

- Isso se ele não tiver ficha criminal – completou Helena

- São mínimas as chances de alguém assim ter uma família – disse Suzumiya – Ele grita superioridade.

- Ele deve assistir às execuções dos crimes, ou pelo menos parte delas. O suficiente sentir prazer no que está fazendo. Mesmo que as mãos não sejam dele. É como se dissesse: "Não preciso fazer isso eu mesmo. Posso só ficar assistindo, porque eu sou melhor. Eu venci". – Adam refletiu

- Hum.. Vejamos... – Wolfe analisou os papéis – Ah, claro. Ele certamente tem bastante dinheiro.

- Sim – concordou Suzumiya – E os lugares das mortes...

- São diferentes de onde eles são achados – completou Adam

- E são em zonas completamente diferentes. Tirando que Nagato Pain foi seqüestrado na Irlanda. Então, nada de perfil geográfico, não é? Quero dizer, localizar a área onde ele age. – disse Obito

- É... – concordou Wolfe, suspirando ao se sentar

A equipe permaneceu algum tempo em silêncio, analisando o que Wolfe escrevera no quadro. Agora, as coisas pareciam se encaixar um pouco mais do que antes.

- Espera aí – disse Adam de repente – Estamos esquecendo uma coisa!

- O que? – perguntou Blaise, olhando para ele

- As mensagens. – ele disse

- Mas é claro! – exclamou Helena – As mensagens!

- Na verdade, eu ia tocar nesse assunto depois, para tentar traçar um perfil verbal – disse Wolfe

- Não, não é isso – disse Adam – É que nós tínhamos dito que o assassino não deixou assinatura. Mas como se trata de duas pessoas... _O mandante deixou assinatura!_

- Ele tem razão! – disse Suzumiya – Ele não deixou de mandar as mensagens em nenhuma ocasião... Claro, ele não mandou para Madara Uchiha, seria impossível, mas... É algo pessoal, e que se repete!

- Realmente – concordou Blaise – Muito bem lembrado. E quanto a um perfil verbal...

- Bem... – começou Blair – As mensagens dizem "_Você vai morrer em X horas_". Isso é uma forma de aterrorizar a vítima, deixá-la em pânico. Pessoas em pânico muitas vezes não raciocinam direito.

- Soa muito confiante. Ele tem certeza de que as pessoas vão morrer, que não haverá falhas no plano – disse Helena

- E também parece uma forma de nos provocar. Tipo "Eu avisei e vocês não fizeram nada" –observou Suzumiya

- Ótimo. Agora podemos nos concentrar no outro perfil – disse Blaise

- Hum... Algo me diz que esse é mais... Diferente – comentou Obito – Nós dissemos antes que a assassina seria simplesmente uma arma.

- Sim.

- Então... Que tipo de pessoa está disposto a matar tantas pessoas para satisfazer o desejo dos outros? – perguntou Obito

- Eu... – Wolfe começou, mas depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, admitiu – Não sei...

- Ora, vamos lá. Sabemos que existem pessoas que matam para outras pessoas... – disse Kakashi

- Está falando de mercenários? – perguntou Suzumiya

- Se quiser chamá-los assim... – disse Kakashi – Mas a maioria prefere chamar de "Serviço Secreto".

- Mas o Serviço Secreto não estaria...?

- Não, ele não está dizendo que o serviço secreto se envolveu nisso. É só um exemplo – disse Blaise – Concordo, Kakashi. Quem serve para esse tipo de organização é treinado para matar a sangue frio. Porque servem à nação. Nossa assassina mata a sangue frio porque serve ao mandante.

- Além disso, Blaise. Acho que poucas pessoas fora dessas organizações são capazes de fazer isso. Acho que ela já fez parte disso. – retrucou Kakashi, sério

- Olha.. Fez sentido – disse Blair – abemos que para seqüestrar, ela precisa ter habilidade para invadir lugares... Imobilizar pessoas... Possivelmente tem conhecimento sobre química... E deve ter bastante habilidade atlética.

- É, faz sentido ela ter feito parte de alguma organização – Obito concordou

- Ainda assim, ela deve ter alguma ligação a mais com o mandante. – disse Blaise – Não me refiro à ligação emocional. Possivelmente ela tem alguma dívida... Uma dívida bem grande com ele. E provavelmente não é de dinheiro, pois alguém assim já teria conseguido assaltar algum lugar.

- Geralmente as pessoas desse tipo de serviço têm vida dupla; parecem normais, tem vida social e são bem acolhidas. Mas sabem matar, são frias, calculistas e extremamente inteligentes e não hesitam em cometer crimes terríveis. – disse Helena

- Ela não tem nenhuma relação com a Akatsuki... Por isso ela não expressa sentimentos – Blair complementou

- _Nenhum_ sentimento – concordou Blaise- e isso reflete na perfeição que o mandante tanto procura.

- Deve ser uma mulher jovem, entre.. 20 e 30 anos. Branca, eu arriscaria. – Kakashi foi escrevendo no quadro, no lugar de Wolfe. – Deve ter uma vida financeira boa... E estável... E... Acho que terminamos.

- Vamos checar tudo... Talvez tenhamos deixando passar algo... Helena, pode digitar isso para mim? – pediu Blaise

- Claro – respondeu Helena, pegando o notebook.

Os detetives e a equipe de investigação pegaram os arquivos que possuíam e os folhearam em silêncio por longos minutos. Aparentemente, eles haviam feito um excelente trabalho naquele dia. Certamente o perfil limitaria muito mais a lista de suspeitos, traria mais confiança para a equipe e daria um rumo maior para a investigação.

- Tudo bem pessoal – chamou Blaise – Excelente avanço. Agora precisamos apenas nos aprofundar um pouco mais na lista de suspeitos, ou seja, o Mercado negro, para saber se o perfil do mandante bate com algum deles. Por ora, então – Blaise parou um pouco de falar e encarou cada um deles – Encerramos por hoje.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quarta-feira, 18h03min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Casa de Ryan Wolfe._

- Ok, Naruto – disse Tenten, suspirando – Vou falar com Sakura primeiro e daqui a pouco você me liga de novo, combinado? Até mais.

- O que ele queria? – Sakura perguntou, jogada em um pufe no quarto da amiga

- Sábado vai ter show do McFly na Timeout. Lembra que o Naruto tinha comentado isso conosco há um bom tempo? Pois é, ele estava nos oferecendo ingressos. Também vai chamar a Hinata, o Neji e até o Uchiha. Disse que dessa vez, porém, não vai ter como ser de graça porque não vão sobrar entradas. Mas ele disse que o tio Minato pode nos dar um desconto camarada.

- Acho justo – disse Sakura – Quase nunca pagamos entrada na Timeout.

- Concordo... – Tenten falou, jogando-se em sua cama – O problema é que nos últimos meses gastei muito com festas, e estou precisando comprar roupas novas. Faz meses que não encho meu guarda-roupa.

- Sim, isso é verdade... Também estou precisando.

- Mas eu queria tanto ir ao show do McFly! Eles são tão lindos!

- Também quero muito ir... Quanto está o ingresso com desconto?

Tenten, entretanto, não chegou a responder. Seu celular começou a tocar novamente.

- Será que já é o Na... – ela começou a dizer, mas emudeceu ao ver _de quem_ era aquela chamada.

- Quem é? – Sakura perguntou, curiosa, analisando a expressão abobada no rosto da amiga.

- Deus! – exclamou Tenten, ficando em de pé na cama

- Deus? – Sakura repetiu, rindo – Ele já quer acertar as contas com você?

- Deixa de besteira, Sakura! – a Mitsashi disse, afobada – É o Neji! Oh meu Deus! Não achei que ele fosse ligar logo!

- Atende, Tenten!

- Ai Senhor... Devo atender com uma voz indiferente? Sonolenta? Animada? Sexy?

- Sexy? – Sakura repetiu mais uma vez, explodindo em gargalhadas logo em seguida. Essa reação fez Tenten perceber que devia atender com sua voz normal mesmo, e assim ela o fez, antes que Neji desligasse.

- Alô? Oi, Neji! – ela aguardou – Ah... Não. Por quê? – pausa novamente – Canal 45? Hum, ok. Só isso? Certo... Boa noite – e desligou.

- Tão rápido?

- Pois é... Também achei – Tenten disse, sem esconder sua decepção. Mas logo em seguida ela assumiu uma expressão séria – Ele pediu para ligarmos a TV no canal 45. É o Telejornal das 18 horas. Algo estranho está acontecendo.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento... – Sakura levantou-se do pufe e ligou a televisão, colocando no canal que Neji indicara.

- Eu também, mas não é de agora – Tenten falou, concentrando-se na imagem mostrada pela televisão. Ela e Sakura prenderam a respiração.

A filmagem mostrava a Ponte de Londres sobre o rio Tâmisa. Segundo a reportagem, ela estava interditada desde a madrugada dessa mesma quarta-feira. Inicialmente a imprensa deduzira que havia ocorrido um suicídio no local, pois os repórteres escutaram um vigia noturno dizendo que um homem se atirara da ponte. Porém, a repórter agora dizia que segundos fontes da polícia, o que ocorrera fora um homicídio, devido à grande quantidade de sangue no local.

A repórter disse ainda que a Scotland Yard estava envolvida na investigação, mas seus representantes recusavam-se a dar entrevista. Tudo o que a imprensa sabia era que o corpo da vítima já fora encontrado e que se tratava de um homem. O corpo estava sob os cuidados da equipe de perícia comandada pela promotora Blaise O'Connell.

Em seguida, a repórter pediu aos telespectadores que não mudassem de canal, pois a qualquer momento poderiam chegar novas informações. Começou então outra reportagem, porém ainda sobre a ponte de Londres. Agora um homem explicava como o bloqueio da ponte prejudicava o funcionamento de toda a cidade. Tenten pegou o controle remoto e selecionou a opção "mudo".

- Eu sabia – ela disse – Foi por isso que tio Ryan se atrasou hoje. Por causa da morte desse homem.

- E a probabilidade dele fazer parte da Akatsuki é alta, não é?

- Claro que sim... Se fosse um homicídio comum, penso que tio Ryan não se envolveria pessoalmente, tão a fundo. Além disso, a repórter disse que a morte aconteceu de madrugada, e tio Ryan não dormiu essa noite. Então onde ele estava? Na farra? Lógico que não...

- Sou obrigada a concordar com você. E, pelo visto, com Neji também. Era isso que ele queria que víssemos, para saber se compartilhamos da mesma opinião.

- Vou ligar para ele agora mesmo... – Tenten acessou sua agenda eletrônica, mas no mesmo instante seu celular vibrou, indicando o recebimento de uma mensagem.

_Não me ligue. Meu tio está muito agitado. É melhor conversarmos sobre isso sábado, na Timeout. Conversei com Hinata e nós vamos comprar cinco entradas para o show. Portanto você e Sakura estão intimadas a irem. Fique bem. _

_Neji._

- Mensagem do Neji? – Sakura perguntou, adivinhando pela expressão de Tenten

- Ele comprou as entradas.

- Como?

- Ele e Hinata compraram as entradas pro show de sábado.

- Jura?

- Aham.

- Isso é...

- Perfeito! – Tenten completou pela amiga, abrindo um sorriso radiante.

Ela suspirou. Só mesmo Neji para distraí-la de mais uma assombrosa morte envolvendo um membro da misteriosa Akatsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quinta-feira, 7h30min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

_Aula de Tecnologia da Comunicação._

Embora Tecnologia da Comunicação fosse uma matéria interessante, Tenten não conseguia prestar atenção na aula naquele momento. Havia mil e uma coisas em sua cabeça que pareciam infinitamente mais importantes que a matéria. Observando o professor Ross Adams escrever qualquer coisa no quadro ela divagava, se perguntando qual seria o membro da Akatsuki morto no dia anterior.

- Tenten – chamou uma voz ao seu lado. Era Hinata.

- Hmmm? – ela respondeu, sem nem se virar para a amiga

- Você está rabiscando a mesa – alertou a Hyuuga

- Ah! – exclamou Tenten. Largando o lápis de lado (ela nem mesmo se lembrava o porquê de tê-lo pego), olhou para o notebook em sua frente e viu a página em branco. – Ai, droga, não prestei atenção em nada...

- Tudo bem, depois eu te passo – murmurou Hinata, e a Mitsashi sorriu

- Obrigada – disse ela

- Por que está tão distraída? – pergunta a Hyuuga, preocupada com a amiga

- Tsc... Aquela história do homem que morreu... Foi assassinado ontem... – disse Tenten vagamente

- Você acha que ele é da Akatsuki? – perguntou Hinata

- Na verdade, eu tenho _certeza_ disso. – respondeu Tenten, olhando para Hinata – O problema é que não consigo descobrir quem ele é!

- Já tentou ler as informações sobre os membros que nós... – Tenten quase visualizou a amiga dizendo "roubamos" - Hum, que nós conseguimos? – sugeriu Hinata.

- Já... Mesmo assim, nada. Cheguei a pensar em tentar arrancar algo do tio Wolfe, mas ele está chegando tão exausto em casa que eu tirei essa ideia da cabeça antes mesmo que a Sakura pudesse dizer que pressioná-lo seria crueldade – respondeu, suspirando

- Com certeza a imprensa vai dar um jeito de descobrir – Hinata disse em voz baixa

- Claro que vai. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, é terrível não saber... – reclamou Tenten, com um muxoxo

A Mitsashi abriu a boca para dizer outra coisa coma Hinata (algo que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a Akatsuki), mas no mesmo instante o professor apontou para a direção onde as duas estavam.

- As senhoritas estão prestando atenção? – perguntou ele. Tenten quase riu. Parecia uma fala decorada de um filme ruim

- Claro que sim! – ela respondeu mais alegremente do gostaria. Ross Adams pareceu desconfortável por um instante

"_Ele não vai cair nessa_", pensou Tenten, incrédula

- Hum... – ele ajeitou os óculos – Bem... Então... Certo. Mas parem de conversar. – pediu ele, se virando novamente para o quadro

- Certo. Desculpe professor – respondeu Hinata, percebendo que Tenten estava com uma cara risonha demais para quem acabara de receber um aviso (ou pelo menos uma tentativa) do professor

Ajeitando-se na cadeira, Tenten passou a prestar atenção de fato na aula. Rindo, agora ela se lembrava porque gostava daquele professor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quinta-feira, 8h45min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

_Aula de Laboratório._

"_Seus olhos... Eles são verdes..."_ – dissera Sasuke.

- Sakura... – alguém chamou

"_Só consigo ver uma garota nesse baile..."_ – foi o que Logan falou.

- Feiosa... – Sakura sentiu que alguém a cutucava insistentemente.

- Que é? – ela resmungou em resposta, sonolenta – Me deixa dormir...

- Se você estivesse deitada em uma cama, na sua casa, eu faria isso. Mas a senhora Tsunade já olhou duas vezes na nossa direção, e acho que ela está tão curiosa quanto eu para saber por que a melhor aluna dela está dormindo na aula.

Num sobressalto, Sakura endireitou-se imediatamente em seu assento. Algumas pessoas em volta olharam e riram, mas a Haruno não ligava. Estivera dormindo na aula de laboratório! Isso nunca acontecera antes, em aula nenhuma! Maldita a hora em que aceitara ficar até tarde especulando com Tenten sobre a morte misteriosa na ponte de Londres. Dormira pouco e mal, e o resultado estava sendo esse: Sai chamando sua atenção por estar dormindo em uma de suas aulas preferidas.

- Teve um feriado agitado hein? – o garoto comentou, a seu lado, aparentemente curioso

- Muito – Sakura respondeu, incisiva – Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Uns quinze minutos, mais ou menos – Sai respondeu, segurando uma risada. Em seguida, ele hesitou um pouco antes que perguntar – Quem... Quem é Logan?

Sakura ficou instantaneamente vermelha.

- Como? – ela perguntou, tentando se lembrar de como chegara até os laboratórios e de quê fora a primeira aula.

- Logan... Você disse esse nome enquanto dormia.

- Ah... – ela se lembrara: a primeira aula fora de Anatomia, e conseguira copiar toda a matéria. Chegara aos laboratórios sozinha, antes dos outros colegas, mas o cheiro forte de álcool funcionara como um sonífero. Então, Sakura pegara no sono.

- Não precisa responder, se não quiser...

- Ah. Não, não. Não tem problema. Am... Logan é um cara que eu conheci em Konoha. É onde a Hinata Hyuuga mora. Tenten e eu viajamos com ela. Estava acontecendo um festival lá. Com competições e outras coisas. Eu joguei xadrez contra Logan e venci. Acabamos ficando amigos.

- Legal. Você ficou em primeiro lugar?

- Sim. Mas a final foi contra... Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura sentiu-se mais acordada agora. Um sorriso involuntário formou-se em seu rosto ao lembrar a mais uma vez a sensação de ter vencido Sasuke.

- Uau – Sai soltou um assovio baixo e sorriu também – Isso torna qualquer vitória mais saborosa.

- É exatamente o que eu penso – Sakura alargou seu sorriso. Mas agora precisava se concentrar na aula. Ainda estava envergonhada com o fato de ter sussurrado o nome de Logan e Sai tivesse ouvido, por isso era melhor mudar logo de assunto – Então... Sobre o que é a aula mesmo?

- Cianetos – Sai respondeu, mostrando suas anotações à Sakura – A laboratorista estava mostrando os diversos tipos de cianeto enquanto a professora Tsunade ia falando.

- Certo, valeu mesmo Sai – a Haruno sorriu para o colega e passou a prestar atenção. Só então notou que a laboratorista era Harriet Sheldrake, a garota ruiva que trabalhava com Naruto na Timeout. Pelo que Sakura se lembrava, era a primeira vez que a via na LFE. Harriet piscou para ela e Sakura retribuiu com um aceno.

- Agora a professora está explicando sobre o Cianureto de Hidrogênio – Sai prosseguiu – Ela já falou sobre o cianeto de sódio, que é uma subdivisão do primeiro. Agora ela está falando sobre outra divisão: o cianeto de potássio.

- Esse cianeto – disse Tsunade, elevando a voz - **Parece muito com açúcar, e é facilmente solúvel em água. Ele forma ácido cianídrico, que é fraco, porém altamente tóxico. O **composto existe na forma de gás ou de pó – Harriet então mostrou um pequeno vidro com um pó branco – Se ingerido ou inalado, ele destrói as células do sangue, causa parada respiratória e debilita o sistema nervoso central. Após a derrota alemã na Segunda Guerra, por exemplo, muitos oficiais nazistas cometeram suicídio engolindo uma cápsula de cianureto. A dose letal é de 5 miligrama/kg. O antídoto ideal é nitrito de sódio.

- Uma morte assim deve ser terrível – Sai comentou

Sakura achou-o ligeiramente estúpido. Na verdade, a Haruno estava desconfiada de que o garoto queria puxar qualquer assunto para tentar extrair dela mais informações sobre a viagem à Konoha e Logan. Portanto, Sakura limitou-se em concordar rapidamente e a se concentrar o máximo possível para não cochilar de novo na aula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sábado, 17h35min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Casa de Ryan Wolfe._

- Sakura! – Tenten chamou, olhando pela janela da sala de estar, no primeiro andar – Nosso táxi chegou!

- Já estou descendo! – a Haruno exclamou em resposta.

Ambas estavam se arrumando para irem até Westminster, na casa dos Hyuuga. Hinata as convidara para dormirem lá, assim poderiam ir juntas ao show do McFly e não se preocuparem com o horário de retorno. Além disso, havia ainda a companhia de Neji. Assim, Tenten não hesitou nem por um segundo antes de aceitar o convite. Wolfe também as liberara sem problemas, mas estava muito ocupado para levá-las.

Ele ofereceu um carro da Scotland Yard, mas tanto Tenten quanto Sakura preferiram não incomodá-lo. A imprensa estava pressionando a Scotland Yard devido aos acontecimentos da última semana, e usar um carro da polícia para fins além do trabalho só criaria mais motivos para criticar os detetives.

Hinata então disse que poderia buscar as amigas de limusine, porém ainda assim as garotas acharam melhor não incomodá-la. Não custaria nada pegar um táxi até o metrô e se lá seguir para Westminster. Além disso, os Hyuuga já haviam pago o ingressos de Tenten e Sakura para o show.

As duas amigas colocaram suas malas no táxi e trancaram a casa de Wolfe, acionando o alarme antes de saírem, por recomendação de Ryan. Provavelmente ele não dormiria em casa de novo. Tenten enviou-lhe uma mensagem informando que ela e Sakura já estavam a caminho do metrô. Sabia que era inútil, mas ainda assim recomendou ao tio que descansasse um pouco e que se alimentasse direito.

Ryan só fora para casa na sexta-feira, apenas para tomar um banho rápido e pegar uma muda de roupa limpa. Tenten mal tivera tempo de falar com ele, mas pôde perceber que as olheiras do tio estavam cada vez mais profundas e escuras. Além de cansado, ele andava muito irritado, resmungando pelos cantos "maldita imprensa" sempre que podia. Tenten não podia culpá-lo. A imprensa estava exagerando, transformando a morte do homem na ponte de Londres em sensacionalismo. A Mitsashi sentia vergonha desse tipo de mídia e jurava para ela mesma que, quando fosse jornalista, faria a diferença para melhor.

Ela estava muito curiosa para descobrir qual ex-membro da Akatsuki fora assassinado, e não parara de debater com Sakura sobre isso. Mesmo lendo e relendo várias vezes as informações que copiaram do notebook de Hiashi Hyuuga, obviamente era impossível saber qual deles fora morto. Mas no noticiário de sexta-feira, o nome fora anunciado: Kakuzu Takahashi. Certamente essa informação havia vazado. Tenten mal podia calcular o tamanho da raiva de seu tio e seus amigos detetives sobre esse fato.

A Mitsashi suspirou. Estava muito empolgada para o show da noite de sábado, mas sentia-se incomodada por não poder fazer nada para ajudar seu tio em relação às mortes dos membros da Akatsuki e por não encontrar uma forma de calar a imprensa. Além disso, havia o fato de que ela mal falara com Neji nos dois dias que se seguiram à volta deles de Konoha. Na LFE, só se encontravam nas aulas a que assistiam juntos. Nos intervalos, o Hyuuga era escoltado de perto por um muito mal humorado Sasuke Uchiha, o que dificultava qualquer aproximação da Mitsashi.

As esperanças de algum avanço estavam concentradas no show do McFly. O fato de Neji ter dado a ideia de comprar as entradas dela e de Sakura significava que o Hyuuga queria que Tenten fosse de qualquer jeito, e isso já era um começo. A Mitsashi sentiu-se um pouquinho mais animada. E, sinceramente, ela não estava muito afim de debater a morte de Kakuzu, pois não havia muito o que falar. Infelizmente, a imprensa já estava cuidando dessa parte.

Ao chegarem ao metrô, o taxista ajudou-as com as malas e elas seguiram viagem.

- Anime-se – Sakura disse, sorrindo amigavelmente para Tenten e pegando em sua mão – Vamos nos divertir muito!

- Vamos sim – Tenten concordou, sorrindo de volta – E pela última vez em não sei quanto tempo. As provas começam dentro de duas semanas. E semana que vem temos que começar a estudar.

- Fato – suspirou Sakura

- Sai me contou que você dormiu na aula de laboratório. Desculpe tê-la feito ficar acordada até tarde conversando.

- Ai, aquele linguarudo... – Sakura revirou os olhos – Não se preocupe Tenten. Foi só um breve cochilo. Não me atrapalhou em nada e não aconteceu de novo. No mínimo Sai só foi fofocar isso pra você com o objetivo de saber mais sobre o Logan.

- Bem... – Tenten riu – Ele comentou que você sussurrou esse nome enquanto cochilava.

- Eu sabia! O que você disse a ele?

- Fique tranquila... Eu disse que tinha sido só um cara que você venceu no xadrez.

- Ufa... Obrigada.

- Sai está com ciúmes – comentou Tenten, maliciosa. Sakura olhou feio para ela:

- Não recomece... – falou

- Só estou brincando! – disse a Mitsashi, dando risada da expressão brava da amiga – Mas e então... Você e Logan tem se falado?

- Ele me mandou um e-mail ontem à noite. Disse que sente saudades.

- Oooown! Que gracinha!

- Sim, uma gracinha... Mas eu não quero levar isso muito adiante.

- Por que não?

- Porque nós só ficamos uma vez, Tenten.

- A noite toda – Tenten observou, sorrindo

- Mas só _uma vez_ – Sakura salientou – Gosto muito do Logan, mas nós moramos longe. Ele tem a vida dele lá, e eu tenho a minha aqui. Por isso, criar um relacionamento seria complicado para ambos. E acho que já deixei os homens influenciarem demais no meu modo de viver. Mas posso continuar amiga dele, sem problemas. O que aconteceu em Konoha foi lindo, mágico, mas passou. Voltamos à realidade.

- De uma forma muito sombria – Tenten comentou e Sakura concordou com ela – Sabe Sakura... Acho que você está certa. É muito maduro da sua parte pensar assim.

- Obrigada – a Haruno sorriu para a amiga

Tenten sorriu de volta e consultou o relógio. Dentro de alguns minutos estariam em Westminster, e daqui a algumas horas curtiriam o show do McFly. Distração. Ela só precisava de um pouco de distração.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sábado, 19h23min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Centro – Boate Timeout._

- Incrível! – Tenten exclamou quando finalmente conseguiram entrar na Timeout – O lugar só está aberto há meia hora e já ficou lotado!

- Prefiro não imaginar como vai ficar aqui dentro quando as garotas que estão lá fora entrarem – Sakura observou e Neji concordou com ela.

- Olha... Colocaram um palco – Tenten indicou a direção – Ficou muito legal...

Na parte esquerda do andar de baixo, uma grande plataforma fora montada. Luzes foram suspensas por cima do palco, que estava oculto por uma cortina preta que fazia uma meia lua em volta dele.

- Esse show promete – a Mitsashi acrescentou, sentindo a empolgação crescer – Anda... Vamos achar Naruto.

Tenten se preparara para tomar a dianteira e guiar os amigos pela boate, mas para sua completa surpresa, Neji tomou-a pela mão, sem pedir permissão ou dar qualquer sinal de que ia fazer isso. Ele sorriu para ela e indicou com a cabeça a multidão à frente deles.

- Vamos – disse, sério, mas seus lábios ainda estavam curvados em um meio sorriso.

Pegando a mão de Sakura, que por sua vez tomou a de Hinata, Tenten vibrava intensamente por dentro. _"Sim!"_ – ela pensou – _"Esse show com certeza promete!"_.

Eles tiveram um pouco de dificuldade para chegar até o bar. Apesar do show do McFly estar marcado para começar às 9, alguns fãs já se agrupavam em torno do palco, gritando pelos componentes da banda. Outros eram mais discretos e preferiam apenas dançar ao play back de músicas eletrônicas que estava tocando antes da atração principal.

Depois de dez minutos contornando pessoas (a mão de Tenten estava dormente, de tanto apertar a de Neji), conseguiram, enfim, chegar ao balcão do bar. Para a surpresa de todos, acharam Naruto com facilidade. Ele conversava com Harriet, a garçonete ruiva, enquanto atendia algumas pessoas.

- Oi Naruto! – as três garotas exclamaram juntas, mas o loiro trazia no rosto uma expressão séria, o que era incomum de sua parte. Ele olhava fixamente nos olhos da moça à sua frente, e ao ouvir o cumprimento das amigas, apenas fez sinal para que elas esperassem. Os recém chegados, então, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, olharam para Harriet. E ficaram mais confusos ainda.

A garçonete, que parecia ser muito madura, estava fazendo as mais ridículas caretas, a ponto de seu rosto estar quase da mesma cor de seu cabelo. Ela parecia furiosa, e apesar da música alta, era possível ouvi-la bufando. Depois de colocar a língua no nariz e ficar vesga, Harriet lançou um olhar esperançoso para Naruto, que permaneceu impassível.

- Você já tentou essa – o loiro disse, com indiferença

- Aaah! CHEGA! – Harriet jogou os braços para o alto – Eu desisto! Você venceu, moleque!

- Hahaha! Eu disse que ia vencer! Perdeu ruiva! – Naruto comemorou e virou-se para os amigos, agora sorrindo abertamente – E aí, pessoal? Como estão?

- Confusos... – respondeu Sakura com um sorriso sem graça

- Aah sim... Desculpem a bizarrice da Harriet.

- Não abusa da sorte, Uzumaki.

- Ok, ok, esquentada. Mas o lance é que Harriet e eu estávamos jogando.

- Jogando? – Neji repetiu – Que tipo de jogo?

- "Faça-me rir ou morra" – Naruto respondeu, alegre – Era algo que meu pai e eu vivíamos jogando quando eu era criança. A Harriet aqui não conhecia não... Então eu a desafiei, porque ela estava teimando comigo que hoje é meu turno lá em cima. Mas eu _sei_ que não é.

- Pois eu digo que é – Harriet teimou, emburrada

- Sshhh... – fez Naruto, como se estivesse brigando com uma criança – Agora isso não importa mais. Você perdeu o jogo, então vai lá em cima trabalhar, mulher!

- Uzumaki... Eu estou te avisando...

- Foi mal! – Naruto riu – Ei! Estão me chamando lá do outro lado! Volto já, pessoal. Harriet, não se esquece de levar mais bandejas lá pra cima! Fui!

- Esse moleque me paga... – a ruiva sibilou, entredentes

- Vocês não podiam ter resolvido isso de uma maneira mais madura? – Tenten perguntou, sem acreditar na bizarrice da situação.

- Eu caí na armadilha dele... – Harriet explicou – Naruto falou desse jogo. Eu disse que não conhecia. Ele duvidou que eu seria capaz de ganhar. Eu aceitei jogar. Ele começou, me fez rir. Muito. Aí foi minha vez. Como vocês viram, fracassei. Então, o "morra" do "faça-me rir ou morra" era trabalhar lá em cima, que está infinitamente mais movimentado que este andar.

- É amiga... Sinto lhe dizer – Tenten falou – Mas no quesito "humor" ninguém ganha do Naruto.

- É, eu já devia ter aprendido... – lamentou Harriet – Com licença pessoal. Vou "morrer" lá em cima agora. Divirtam-se.

- Valeu! E boa sorte! – disse Tenten.

- Coitada... – Hinata comentou, rindo, enquanto a ruiva se afastava. Nesse instante, Naruto já voltara ao encontro deles.

- Cadê a ruiva? – ele perguntou, sorrindo

- Subiu, P da vida com você – respondeu Sakura. O loiro deu de ombros.

- Ah, jogo é jogo. Ela perdeu, eu ganhei. Fim – o sorriso dele se alargou mais – Mas e aí? Tá se dando bem hein, Neji? Cercado de mulher bonita! E cadê o babão?

- Babão? – Tenten explodiu em gargalhadas e Sakura olhou feio para ela, mesmo que estivesse com vontade de rir também

- Se está falando do Sasuke – Neji disse com classe – Ele já está chegando.

- Por falar em chegar – Tenten lembrou-se subitamente – Os gatinhos do McFly já chegaram, Naruto?

- Nem... São todos estrelinhas brilhantes, que acham que podem chegar na hora que quiserem.

- Olha a bobagem, Naruto... – disse Sakura – Você só fala assim porque não gosta deles.

- Ah, não gosto mesmo. Papai falou que se eu quiser posso conhecê-los depois do show, mas nem rola.

- Aaah! Você poderia apresentá-los pra gente? – Tenten pediu, os olhos brilhando. Neji olhou feio para ela, mas a garota não notou.

- Vou pensar no seu caso – Naruto respondeu, estreitando o olhar e sorrindo maldoso para a amiga – Mas e aí? Já pensaram o que vão beber?

- O de sempre – Sakura piscou para o loiro

- Red Bull – disse Tenten, encostando-se no balcão

- Dois – Neji falou, colocando-se ao lado da Mitsashi, seu braço colado ao dela. A garota não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso.

- E você, Hinata? – Naruto insistiu, atencioso. Ele pegou um cardápio e debruçou-se sobre o balcão, ficando extremamente próximo da Hyuuga. Ela, como sempre, corou imediatamente – Nós temos várias opções – disse o loiro, sorrindo, indicando o cardápio. Mas seu olhar estava fixado no da Hyuuga.

- Está apontando para a parte de "porções", Uzumaki – Neji comentou, seco

- Ah... – Naruto se afastou de Hinata, mas ainda sorria – É para o caso da Hinata estar com fome.

- O-Obrigada Na-Naruto... – a Hyuuga conseguiu dizer – Mas acho que vou querer só um suco de abacaxi mesmo, por enquanto.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem – o Uzumaki brincou, e rapidamente beijou a mão de Hinata, saindo antes que Neji decidisse agredi-lo.

- Palhaço... – disse ele, e Tenten acabou rindo. O Hyuuga cedeu e riu para ela também, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo mais inteligente ou proveitoso, seu celular vibrou em seu bolso – Mensagem do Sasuke – anunciou – Ele está lá fora, na fila. Quer saber se já chegamos.

- Ele não quer que você buscá-lo, quer? – Tenten desdenhou – Mande uma mensagem dizendo que já chegamos e desejando boa sorte na fila.

Tenten aguardou um pouco, enquanto Neji respondia Sasuke, com um sorriso misterioso no rosto. A garota tamborilava os dedos no balcão, até que o Hyuuga enviou a mensagem.

- Terminou? – perguntou ela, as sobrancelhas arqueadas

- Sim... – Neji guardou o celular, ainda sorrindo.

- Ótimo, então vou aproveitar enquanto posso.

- Como assim?

- Enquanto o Uchiha se chateia lá fora, eu me divirto aqui dentro – Tenten respondeu com simplicidade, sorriu para Neji e saiu arrastando-o pista de dança adentro.

- Aonde eles vão? – Naruto disse segundos depois, chegando com as bebidas

- Aproveitar – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo, pegando seu suco. Hinata riu.

- Saquei – Naruto piscou para as garotas – Essa Tenten não tem jeito... Ah, que saco eu estar trabalhando... No show do Green Day eu não trabalho nem a pau! Vou convencer meu pai...

- Naruto, você precisa trabalhar para ajudar seus pais – Sakura comentou com displicência – Olha como a boate tá movimentada!

- Sei disso. Mas... – o Uzumaki então pegou a mão de Hinata, surpreendendo a garota com o gesto – Eu também queria estar aproveitando...

Naruto e Hinata trocaram sorrisos. Sakura mal cabia em si de tanta alegria pelos amigos. Então foi neste momento que Sasuke chegou. Ele estava um pouco vermelho e suado, certamente devido à confusão de fãs do lado de fora, e sua expressão não era a das mais bem humoradas.

- Acho que as garotas lá fora te confundiram com um dos veadinhos do McFly – Naruto disse a ele, ainda segurando a mão de Hinata. Sasuke fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Esse balcão não vai me impedir de te acertar, Uzumaki – falou, de forma ameaçadora. Sakura lançou um olhar de advertência a Naruto, que limitou-se em rir da cara de Sasuke.

- Tá... – disse o loiro, ainda rindo – E aí? Vai beber alguma coisa?

- Esse Red Bull tem dono? – Sasuke perguntou, apontando a bebida em cima do balcão

- Não... Pode pegar. Era da Tenten e do seu amigo Neji. Mas eles se foram – Naruto finalizou com dramaticidade e foi até o outro lado do balcão servir outro grupo de jovens.

Sakura observou Sasuke tomar sua bebida, à medida que a cor de sua pele voltava ao normal. Por que ele ainda parecia tão lindo?

- Muito movimento lá fora? – a Haruno perguntou, surpresa consigo mesma. Sasuke também parecia surpreso. Aparentemente estranhara o fato de Sakura estar falando com ele.

- Am... Sim. Fãs malucas – ele respondeu, tomando mais um gole de Red Bull. Acabou a primeira lata e abriu a outra. Isso o fez lembrar: - Onde estão Neji e sua amiga?

- Aproveitando! – Naruto exclamou de repente, voltando a se juntar a eles. Sasuke surpreendeu a todos ao abrir um meio sorriso. Então, naquele momento, a gritaria cresceu dentro da Timeout.

- Acho que o McFly chegou – Hinata comentou, esticando-se para tentar ver sobre a multidão

- É, daqui a pouco o show vai começar – disse Naruto, sorrindo. Ele debruçou-se novamente pelo balcão e sussurrou no ouvido da Hyuuga – Talvez eu consiga dar uma fugidinha para aproveitar com você. Enquanto isso... – então ele se afastou e sorriu mais – Mais suco, minha gente?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- "So here is another song for the radio!" – Tom, um dos vocalistas e guitarrista do McFly, berrou ao microfone, levando a multidão concentrada na frente do palco e também no andar de cima da Timeout à loucura. As pessoas começaram a pular, algumas garotas tentaram invadir o palco, outras agitavam cartazes de diversas cores, tentando atrair a atenção dos membros da banda.

No meio da confusão de fãs, Tenten, Sakura e Hinata divertiam-se como nunca. As três, até mesmo Hinata, pulavam e cantavam, como se fossem tão fãs quanto as garotas que choravam e berravam mais à frente. Para a surpresa da Mitsashi, a Hyuuga conhecia bem as letras das músicas dos meninos do McFly.

Quando Danny, o outro vocalista e guitarrista do McFly, cantou:

- "Sing we don't care!" – e apontou para a plateia, as garotas estavam entre os que responderam:

- "We don't care!"

Neji e Sasuke, por sua vez, pareciam dois guarda-costas. Provavelmente eram os únicos completamente parados do meio de tantas pessoas, mas Tenten divertia-se com a situação. Era engraçado ver Neji tentando proteger a ela e Hinata também. Eles dançaram juntos o tempo todo na pista de dança até instantes antes do McFly começar a tocar, mas nada acontecera até então. Tenten preferia assim. Pra quê apressar ou forçar as coisas?

A Mitsashi surpreendeu-se com Sasuke. Até mesmo ele parecia estar tentando ser cavalheiro. A garota podia jurar que via sua expressão se fechar mais quando algum garoto se aproximava de Sakura. Mas a Haruno estava completamente concentrada no show, sendo se divertir o máximo possível sua única preocupação.

Os garotos do McFly foram extremamente simpáticos o tempo todo. Conversaram com o público, arriscaram algumas piadas, abraçaram algumas fãs desesperadas, deram autógrafos durante os intervalos entre as músicas e tocaram muito bem. Tenten, Sakura e Hinata cantaram músicas como "Lies", "Do ya" e "Down goes another one". O show estava maravilhoso.

Então, Danny pegou um banquinho e um violão. As fãs foram à loucura.

- Sabem que hora é agora? – Tom perguntou à plateia, recebendo muitos gritos como resposta

- Ah meu Deus! – Tenten exclamou, se abanando freneticamente – É "Fallin' in Love!"

- O que tem essa música? – Neji perguntou ao ouvido de Tenten, devido aos gritos incessantes das fãs

- É a mais linda deles! – a garota berrou em resposta. Seu rosto estava muito próximo ao de Neji agora. No palco, Danny começara a dedilhar no violão – E não dá pra ser curtida sozinha... – Tenten acrescentou, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Neji. Sakura cutucou Hinata e as duas sorriram uma para outra.

- Acho que posso fazer uma exceção... – Neji respondeu, enlaçando a cintura de Tenten, enquanto a garota o abraçava pelo pescoço e os dois começaram a balançar lentamente de um lado para o outro. Discretamente, Sakura e Hinata se afastaram do casal, acompanhadas por Sasuke. Eles voltaram ao balcão do bar, àquela hora bem vazio, e se depararam com um Naruto radiante.

- Tô liberado! – o Uzumaki exclamou, saltando por cima do balcão e jogando seu avental para trás

- Naruto! – disse Hinata, assustada – Por que você não deu a volta? Está bem?

- Tá tudo certo, Hinata! Fica tranquila! Adrenalina corre nas minhas veias! – ele riu, alto, e recebeu olhares esquisitos de Sakura e Sasuke – Agora vem! – disse, pegando a mão de Hinata mais uma vez.

- P-Pra onde?

- Ora bolas, dançar! – Naruto explicou, sorrindo – Rápido, antes que a música acabe. Ou você não quer? Está cansada?

- Nem um pouquinho, Naruto! – Sakura respondeu pela amiga, cansada de enrolação – Vão, vão logo se divertir!

Naruto sorriu para Sakura, agradecido, e sumiu com Hinata na multidão de fãs que agora se agrupavam em casais. A Haruno suspirou, e só então caiu a ficha. Ela estava sozinha. Com Sasuke. E ele a encarava. Dava para sentir. Sakura fechou os olhos e torceu, rezou para que o Uchiha não viesse tirar satisfações sobre o baile em Konoha. Ela chegou até mesmo a preferir que ele a deixasse sozinha, para que o assunto não surgisse entre eles. Era idiota, Sakura sabia, sentir-se envergonhada. Mas ela não conseguia evitar.

Além disso, Sasuke agora parecia tão... Diferente.

- Eu acho – a voz do Uchiha soou bem próxima de Sakura, fazendo-a abrir os olhos. Mas ele não completou a frase.

- "Eu acho"...? – Sakura incentivou, seu coração acelerando subitamente

- Que nós temos uma dança não terminada – Sasuke terminou, estendendo a mão para a Haruno. Seu olhar trazia uma pequena linha de expectativa, mas foi suficiente para Sakura colocar sua mão sobre a do rapaz.

Um meio sorriso – aquele sexy, que Sakura adorava – se formou nos lábios do Uchiha. A garota sorriu também, e Sasuke começou a envolvê-la ali mesmo, próximo ao bar.

Assim que Sasuke terminou de abraçar Sakura, a música de repente parou no palco, a pedido de um dos vocalistas. A Haruno olhou para a banda a tempo de ver Danny apontar para o andar de cima da boate. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os gritos de excitação da plateia se transformaram em brados de pânico, no momento em que, repentinamente, um homem que se debatia violentamente no lugar em que o músico apontara caiu de costas, rolando por cima da grade e caindo estatelado no primeiro andar.

Morto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BÚ!**

**Surpresaaa! Hehehe!**

**Mais um capítulo que saiu rápido galera! Estamos muito orgulhosas de nós mesmas! A fic agora está cada vez mais emocionante, e apostamos que nenhuma de vocês esperava mais uma morte nesse capítulo, hã? Ainda mais num momento fofo de diversão...**

**Detalhes sobre a morte e sobre a vítima no próximo cap! Mas e aí? Gostaram da investigação da morte do Kakuzu? E do perfil dos criminosos? Estão surpresas? Podem fazer suas apostas sobre os culpados, se quiserem. Mas não se precipitem muito porque no próximo cap tem mais investigação, e nem todos os suspeitos apareceram ainda! Hehehe...**

**Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews do cap anterior! Ficamos sempre impressionadas com o fato de vocês não deixarem de acompanhar e sempre comentarem! Vocês, leitoras, também são uma importante fonte de inspiração, podem estar certas disso.**

**Então, comentem este cap também!**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**

**Irmãs Uchiha.**

**n.n**


	13. Loteria da Morte

**Capítulo 11: Loteria da Morte.**

_Sexta-feira, 22h01min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

Ryan Wolfe perdera a conta de quantas xícaras de café tomara até aquele momento. Fazia três dias que não dormia como um ser humano normal, mas finalmente valera à pena. O detetive sorriu e se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que o fazia em dias. O relatório à sua frente era responsável por isso. Uma batida na porta atraiu a atenção de Wolfe. Ela foi aberta, e Kakashi e Obito entraram.

- Nos chamou? – o Hatake perguntou

- O que é isso na sua cara? – Obito franziu o cenho para Wolfe – Você está sorrindo?

- É – Ryan respondeu, fazendo sinal para que os colegas detetives se sentassem

- Então as notícias são boas, eu presumo... – observou Kakashi

- Diante de tudo que já aconteceu até agora, elas são ótimas – disse Ryan

- Pare de enrolar e diga logo do que se trata – Obito pediu. Wolfe indicou o relatório que acabara de ler e começou a explicar, empolgado.

- Desde que visitamos o senador Yakushi, enviamos equipes de dez agentes para cada país em que os membros do Mercado Negro possuem algum endereço.

- Ryan, eu me lembro disso. E daí? – perguntou Obito

- E daí, que o senador nos avisou que os endereços eram antigos, por isso poderiam não nos ajudar em nada. Quando eu comecei a acreditar que Yakushi estava aparentemente certo, um dos endereços deu resultado. Esse relatório chegou ainda há pouco. É do grupo de agentes que foi à Irlanda, liderado pelo detetive Iruka Umino.

- Ele conseguiu contato com algum membro do Mercado Negro? – Kakashi quis saber

- Sim. Um dos grandes, que foi preso nove anos atrás junto com Madara Uchiha. Trata-se de Zabuza Momochi. Creio que esse endereço tenha sido o único a dar algum resultado pois Momochi _não mora_ nele. Quem reside no local é um jovem chamado Haku. Segundo o relatório de Iruka, esse garoto vivia na rua e foi adotado por Zabuza quando era muito novo. O detetive conseguiu cópias dos papeis de adoção, que serão muito úteis para nós mais adiante. Iruka descobriu ainda que esse Haku atua indiretamente no Mercado Negro. Ele é o contato, a ligação entre o cliente e Zabuza.

- E foi usando esse garoto que Iruka conseguiu contatar Momochi? – Obito raciocinou

- Exato. Usando um nome falso, Iruka fingiu ser um colecionador de armas raras. Ele foi muito inteligente. Mostrou fotos a Haku e certificados de colecionador falsificados para tornar seu disfarce mais verídico. Ele pediu uma quantidade impressionante de armas, sem munição. E ofereceu um valor altíssimo em troca delas. Haku prometeu levar o pedido até Zabuza, e depois de três dias de negociação...

- Ele mordeu a isca – Kakashi completou a frase por Wolfe

- E vem à Westminster com a mercadoria em uma semana – concluiu Ryan, um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto.

- Excelente! – Obito exclamou, sorrindo também – Finalmente obtivemos algum resultado. Zabuza não vai escapar. Vamos capturá-lo e ele entregará os demais. É perfeito!

- Não podemos nos deixar levar pela empolgação, Obito – alertou Wolfe – É realmente perfeito termos isso em mãos agora, mas precisamos nos organizar para preparar o flagrante. E só poderemos comemorar de fato quando virmos Zabuza Momochi dentro das nossas algemas. Eu já pensei em um plano, mas muita coisa pode acontecer até sexta-feira que vem.

- Qual a sua ideia? – perguntou o Uchiha

- Iruka disse no relatório que Zabuza parece se importar muito com Haku. Bem, vamos usar o garoto. Meu plano é ameaçar tirar a guarda dele de Momochi, pois ele envolveu Haku em uma atividade ilegal, mesmo que o rapaz seja maior de idade. Então, sem saída, Zabuza vai entregar seus comparsas e pode até confessar. É uma ideia meio primitiva. Não sei se apelar para o emocional pode funcionar, mas foi a primeira coisa que veio à minha mente, devido às pesquisas de Iruka.

- Isso é verdade – Kakashi concordou – Mas já que você está apontando as adversidades, Ryan, e está pedindo para não nos empolgarmos, por que _você _está tão empolgado?

- Bem... – Wolfe sorriu de novo – É inevitável não sentir uma pontinha de satisfação. Mas como detetives, devemos ser racionais e pensar com calma. Mas... Já que perguntou, Kakashi, nossa lista de suspeitos está ficando mais estreita.

- Está? – o Hatake e Obito perguntaram em uníssono

- Pensem bem. Iruka encontrou um membro do Mercado Negro na _Irlanda_, que foi onde Nagato Pain foi morto. Coincidência _demais_, não acham? O fato de um dos nossos suspeitos residir justamente onde morreu um ex-membro da Akatsuki aumenta a culpabilidade sobre o Mercado Negro, especificamente sobre Zabuza Momochi, pois o endereço de uma pessoa ligada a _ele_, na _Irlanda_, foi o único que deu resultado.

- Ele se encaixa no perfil que traçamos? – Kakashi questionou

- Saberemos quando o prendermos.

Nesse momento, Shizune, a secretária, adentrou a sala de Wolfe e anunciou um telefonema urgente. Kakashi levantou-se e foi atender. Assim que o Hatake saiu, o celular de Ryan vibrou em seu bolso. O detetive olhou sério para Obito.

- O que foi? – o Uchiha perguntou, ligeiramente preocupado

- Estou com um mau pressentimento – Ryan mirou a tela de seu celular. Quem ligava era Tenten – Alô?

O detetive escutou atentamente o que a voz chorosa de sua sobrinha lhe dizia. Wolfe fechou os olhos e sentiu a satisfação de momentos antes se esvair depressa, como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Querida – disse ele, por fim, a voz séria e cansada – Se acalme, e _não mexa_ no corpo. Me obedeça dessa vez. Estou indo.

- Espera... – a voz de Obito transbordava de incredulidade – Não vai me dizer que sua sobrinha encontrou outro corpo?

Porém, antes que Wolfe pudesse responder, Kakashi voltou à sala. Seu rosto estava pálido.

- Temos um problema – disse ele – O telefonema era da Polícia Londrina. Eles estão enviando os homens deles até uma boate no centro da cidade. Ocorreu...

- Uma morte lá, eu sei – Ryan passou as mãos pelos cabelos e levantou-se, enquanto Kakashi o olhava, confuso – Tenten acabou de me ligar. Ela está nessa boate com os amigos. Bom, chamem todos os detetives que estiverem de plantão enquanto eu ligo para Blaise. Vamos precisar de muita ajuda.

- Ok. Nos vemos em dez minutos. – Kakashi falou, e acompanhado de Obito, saiu apressado.

Enquanto digitava o número da promotora, Wolfe suspirou.

- E eu achando que ia dormir hoje...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 22h23min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Centro – Boate Timeout._

Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. De repente, tudo o que se enxergava era uma grande massa de pessoas movendo-se desesperadamente para todos os lados possíveis, procurando se salvar.

Aos olhos de Sakura, porém, as coisas estavam se mexendo muito lentamente. Ela conseguia enxergar cada olhar perdido, ouvir cada grito de pânico, gravar cada rosto desconhecido – e, principalmente, conseguia ver o terror estampado no rosto do cadáver que estava no chão, que naquele momento era quase pisoteado pelas pessoas desesperadas à sua volta. Sentia-se quase como se estivesse fora do seu corpo – e, de fato, ela mal sentia suas pernas a sustentando no chão.

- Sakura – ela ouviu uma voz em seus ouvidos. Abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que era incapaz de emitir algum som. O homem morto ali perto... Parecia até que olhava para ela... – Sakura! – a voz chamou novamente. Ela conhecia aquela voz. O dono dela parecia estar logo atrás de si, segurando seus braços. – _Sakura!_

Sakura sentiu seu corpo ser girado na direção da pessoa que estava falando, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ela. Mãos seguravam firmemente o rosto dela, forçando-a a olhar para frente. Seus olhos miraram os olhos negros à sua frente por alguns instantes, até que ela finalmente percebeu quem era.

- Sasuke... – ela sussurrou. O toque dele em seu rosto relaxou, e sem se conter, ela afundou o rosto no peito do rapaz. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de água

- Ei, calma. Calma... – Sasuke pediu, mas ele sentia seu corpo oscilar um pouco – Você... Você o reconheceu?

Sakura se afastou um pouco de Sasuke, a fim de encará-lo. Ela nem _tentara_ reconhecer o corpo. Tinha certeza que era um infeliz desconhecido... Ou será que não? O Uchiha parecia estar falando bem sério.

- É alguém que eu c... – ela parou de falar, compreendendo. – Está dizendo que esse... Esse... Esse homem... Ele é da Aka... – Não conseguiu terminar de falar, soluçando

- Sim – respondeu Sasuke, a expressão distante

- Quem... Quem é? – ela perguntou, se virando novamente para a direção onde o corpo estava

- Não acho uma boa ideia você ficar olhando... – comentou Sasuke, tentando impedi-la de olhar para o cadáver

- Sasuke, sou estudante de Medicina. Vejo cadáveres todos os dias – ela retrucou, respirando fundo e se desvencilhando do rapaz.

- São situações completamente diferentes – Sasuke resmungou atrás dela

Estava difícil ver o corpo com tanta gente em volta, correndo e se mexendo sem parar, mas ela conseguiu enxergar por uma brecha. Encarou a face que até então parecia ser desconhecida e, depois de alguns segundos, percebeu de quem se tratava.

- Oh Deus – ela sussurrou, sentindo as pernas fracas, apoiando seu corpo no de Sasuke – Tem certeza que...

- Sim – o Uchiha respondeu no ouvido dela

- Sasuke, nós temos que... Fazer alguma coisa... – Sakura disse, virando-se de frente para ele – Temos que ligar para a polícia!

- Acho que já fizeram isso. – respondeu ele, apontando para o palco

Minato Namikaze, o pai de Naruto, havia subido no palco onde alguns instantes atrás havia estado o McFly. Ele pegou o microfone no centro do palco e, sério, começou a falar, chamando subitamente a atenção de todos.

- Atenção! Peço a todos que não entrem em pânico. Já entramos em contato com a polícia, eles já estão a caminho – algumas pessoas começaram a gritar coisas indistinguíveis, mas Minato voltou a falar, ainda mais firme – Novamente, não entrem em pânico! Resolveremos a situação o mais rápido o possível. Infelizmente, a pedido da polícia, teremos que fechar as portas. – os gritos aumentaram, mas Minato continuou - Há seguranças em todas as saídas, então não tentem sair de forma alguma. Procurem se acalmar e não cheguem perto do corpo. Fiquem próximos às paredes, por favor. Peço aos funcionários que isolem a área onde o... Onde o corpo está.. E... E também de onde ele caiu. Obrigado – ele finalizou, saindo rapidamente do palco.

A declaração de Minato acalmou um pouco os ânimos, mas ainda assim o tumulto era enorme. Sakura olhou em volta, procurando os amigos, mas não viu sinal deles. Sentiu Sasuke agarrar sua mão com força quando as pessoas começaram a pressioná-los, tentando a todo o custo se posicionar perto das paredes da boate. Ela andava sem saber muito bem para que lado estava indo, perdendo noção até mesmo de onde estava o corpo da vítima.

Quando finalmente parou de andar, percebeu que estava ainda mais próxima do cadáver, logo atrás de algumas pessoas que eram lentamente afastadas pelos funcionários da Timeout, que haviam aberto um espaço circular.

- Naruto! – ela ouviu Sasuke chamar, e só então percebeu que o Uzumaki estava no meio dos funcionários que isolavam o corpo.

O loiro encarou Sasuke, que estava logo atrás de Sakura, e os dois pareceram se comunicar silenciosamente por um segundo. Naruto fez um sinal de "espere" com uma das mãos e sumiu no meio da multidão. Sakura nunca havia visto seu amigo tão sério desde que o conhecera.

- Ele vai achar os outros – explicou Sasuke, num tom em que apenas ela podia ouvir.

- Ok – respondeu Sakura. Inevitavelmente, seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos sem vida do cadáver à sua frente. Tremeu por um instante, e só então percebeu que os braços de Sasuke estavam a envolvendo.

Ela sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco ao pensar que já era o segundo cadáver que ela encontrava naquele ano. Já era demais para ela. Sasuke tinha razão: ver corpos nas aulas de anatomia era totalmente diferente de vê-los... Recém-mortos. _Assassinados_.

- Ali. Estão vindo – ouviu Sasuke dizer. Ela balançou a cabeça, tirando momentaneamente seus olhos dos da vítima.

Sakura observou seus amigos se aproximando. Naruto abraçava Hinata, que parecia estar em estado de choque, com os olhos arregalados e cheios de lágrimas. Ele parecia estar sussurrando algo no ouvido dela, tentando acalmá-la. Neji trazia em seu rosto uma expressão séria e fria – mais ou menos a mesma que Sasuke. Tenten também parecia estar um pouco em choque, mas ao mesmo tempo havia um misto de determinação e fúria no modo com que ela andava.

- É mais um, não é? Da Akatsuki? – perguntou Tenten cerrando os dentes e tentando ver o corpo

- Sim. – confirmou Sasuke, soltando Sakura ao perceber um olhar estranho por parte de Tenten – Li e reli as informações que conseguimos várias vezes. Tenho certeza que ele fazia parte da Akatsuki e se chama Hidan.

Tenten deu alguns passos à frente e conseguiu visualizar o corpo, apertando fortemente o braço de Neji, para que ele olhasse também. Sasuke estava certo: o corpo estirado no chão era de Hidan Yamamoto.

- Sim... É ele, é ele sim! – exclamou Tenten, um tanto aterrorizada. Hinata afundou seu rosto no peito de Naruto, sem olhar para o corpo. Neji permaneceu imóvel ao lado da Mitsashi.

- Espero... Que a polícia chegue logo – disse Sakura, chegando mais perto de Tenten

- Sim... E... Eu também liguei para o tio Ryan... Ele disse que ia vir também. – Tenten informou, pegando a mão de Sakura - Algum.. Algum de vocês viu o que estava acontecendo... Antes de.. Antes de _acontecer_? – ela perguntou, se referindo à queda de Hidan.

- Não – respondeu Sakura, e Naruto balançou negativamente a cabeça

- Provavelmente só a banda e as pessoas em volta notaram – Tenten raciocinou

- Se é que notaram. Estavam todos muito distraídos no momento. – lembrou Neji – Foi bem oportuno.

- Como será que aconteceu? Em um lugar seguro como esse? – perguntou Sakura, procurando evitar ao máximo olhar para Hidan

- Eu... – Tenten começou a dizer, pensando por alguns segundos - Eu não sei! Quero dizer, isso é completamente surreal... É até pior que quando achamos o professor Sasori na... – ela parou de falar. Uma ideia lhe veio à cabeça – Sakura... Você saberia dizer... Como ele foi... Quero dizer, com o quê... Enfim, _de que forma ele foi morto_?

Sakura olhou espantada para Tenten. Sua amiga estava sugerindo que ele fizesse uma autópsia no corpo?

- Tenten, está maluca? Eu... Não vou... – Sakura começou a dizer, achando a ideia terrível demais para ser dita em voz alta

- Não, não! Quero dizer, olhando assim, de longe! Eu não estou pedindo para você encostar no corpo. – Tenten explicou, como se ideia deixasse de ser absurda dessa forma.

- Eu... Bem... Eu acho que posso tentar, mas...

- Ótimo, então dê uma olhada... Por favor, só uma olhada – implorou Tenten. Sakura suspirou

- Ok – a Haruno cedeu – mas você sabe que não garanto nada.

Sakura chegou um pouco mais para frente, respirando fundo e observando o corpo inerte de Hidan. Ele estava virado de barriga para cima, e a expressão de terror em seu rosto era horrenda e difícil de não se olhar, mas ela conseguiu se concentrar no resto do corpo.

- Com certeza não foi com arma de fogo. A Timeout tem detector de metais... – ela raciocinou em voz baixa – E não há ferimentos de entrada ou de saída...

- Acha que ele foi esfaqueado? – perguntou Tenten

- Não... Meninos... – ela chamou, ao que os três garotos a encararam – Vocês conseguem enxergar algum ferimento aparente... Qualquer coisa que possa ter causado sangramento?

- Não – respondeu Sasuke, olhando para o corpo fixamente

- Também não vejo nada – disse Neji. Naruto, por sua vez, apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Certo. Então... Ele só pode ter sido envenenado – constatou Sakura

- Tem certeza? – Tenten perguntou, aflita

- Bem, já lhe disse que não posso dizer que esteja certo, mas acho que o sangramento vem exclusivamente da cabeça dele, isso graças à queda. Acho que ele morreu antes disso – disse Sakura, agora em plena concentração

– Faz sentido – disse Sasuke, atraindo os olhares para ele - Em um lugar público como esse, envenenamento é a forma mais segura de... Matar uma pessoa.

- Ele tem razão – disse Naruto. Foi estranho ouvir o loiro dizendo que Sasuke tinha razão, e Sakura achou aquilo absurdamente engraçado em uma situação mórbida como aquela – A segurança daqui é impecável. Todos são revistados. Ainda assim, não seria muito difícil esconder um vidrinho com uma cápsula, ou um pó ou um líquido... De veneno. Dentro dos tênis, decotes, roupas íntimas... Alguém determinado a assassinar esse tal de Hidan daria algum jeito.

- Realmente – Sakura concordou. – Ele deve ter quebrado todo o lado direito do corpo, pelo jeito que caiu. – ela passou alguns segundos em silêncio – Olha, eu... Fiz o que pude. Está difícil de ver daqui e a iluminação não está muito boa... Então...

- Tudo bem. – disse Tenten, sorrindo tristemente para ela – Você foi ótima. – elas trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Já pararam para pensar que... – Naruto começou, mas parou de falar, balançando a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar o pensamento – Não, não... Deixa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Tenten, curiosa

- Meu pai me garantiu que ninguém, absolutamente _ninguém_ saiu daqui, então... Já pensou que... Que a pessoa que matou esse Hidan... Está aqui nesse momento... E nós não temos a mínima ideia de quem seja? - disse o Uzumaki, encarando os amigos

Os seis permaneceram em silêncio, pensando no que Naruto havia acabado de dizer – e o quão terrível isso era. Os gritos das pessoas diminuíam gradualmente. A histeria inicial já havia passado, mas o fato de haver um cadáver ensanguentado no meio de um lugar feito para diversão tornava o clima pesado e macabro. Por fim, tudo o que restou foram vozes sussurrando – o que parecia deixar tudo ainda mais sinistro.

Tenten não sabia dizer ao certo quanto tempo havia se passado quando ouviu-se um barulho vindo da entrada principal da boate. Olhando por cima das pessoas, que começavam a se agitar novamente, ela conseguiu ver seu tio, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake e alguns outros detetives que ela desconhecia.

Um som vindo do palco chamou a atenção de todos. Minato estava novamente segurando o microfone, dessa vez acompanhado por Wolfe. Tenten viu o pai de Naruto e seu tio trocarem algumas palavras, e então este pegou o microfone e disse:

- Atenção. Por favor, não entrem em pânico e fiquem onde estão. Meu nome é Ryan Wolfe e sou da Scotland Yard. – os burburinhos começaram, mas Wolfe os ignorou – Todos sabem exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui, e peço a colaboração de vocês. Precisamos inicialmente que, de forma _organizada_, um grupo de vinte pessoas saia quando for solicitado – as pessoas começaram a gritar

- Silêncio, por favor! – pediu Minato, puxando o microfone por um instante.

- Vocês serão interrogados e revistados, e depois disso, poderão ir embora. As pessoas mais próximas à porta, por favor, sem tumulto! – Wolfe alteou a voz, chamando a atenção das pessoas que começavam a se agitar– Formem duas filas na entrada principal. Sempre que chegar a vez de alguém ser interrogado, nós os liberaremos de dois em dois. – explicou Wolfe, observando suas ordens começarem a ser obedecidas - Não ignorem as medidas tomadas antes, o que significa que devem continuar mantendo distância do corpo e de onde ele caiu. Daqui a pouco, a equipe forense vai entrar aqui e precisamos da cena do crime mais próxima o possível do que era inicialmente - ele pigarreou diante da conversa que crescia - Daqui a pouco, um grupo de 50 policiais da Polícia de Londres vai entrar aqui, e estarão de olho em vocês. Portando, _não tentem fazer nada._

Wolfe fez uma pausa, esperando o efeito de sua última frase, e as pessoas ficaram surpreendentemente caladas. Passaram-se alguns segundos que pareceram durar uma eternidade, até que Wolfe falou novamente:

- Pedimos o máximo de seriedade da parte de vocês. Como testemunhas, suas palavras valem muito, então cuidado com o que disserem. Não mintam, pois nós descobriremos se vocês o fizerem. Não _omitam_, pois também descobriremos. Tudo aqui é extremamente sério e importante. Por ora, é só.

E, assim, Ryan saiu do palco, seguido por Minato, que parecia um pouco assustado.

_Todos_ estavam assustados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten foi liberada aproximadamente às duas da manhã. Um detetive que ela não conhecia a interrogara, já que, segundo o protocolo, nem Wolfe, nem Kakashi e nem Obito poderiam fazê-lo. A Mitsashi aguardou mais alguns minutos até que seus amigos se juntassem a ela. Neji então anunciou que seu tio já estava ciente de tudo, pois Wolfe ligara para ele e para Fugaku Uchiha. O senhor Hyuuga já havia mandado um carro para levar todos em segurança até sua casa, em Westminster.

Wolfe mal pôde falar com Tenten. Conseguiu apenas recomendar-lhe cuidado e pedir desculpas por não poder ficar com ela nesse momento difícil, mas ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Quando a S.U.V dos Hyuuga veio pegá-los, a Mitsashi deu somente um aceno de despedida para seu tio, mas não teve certeza se ele reparou. No carro, todos mergulharam em um silêncio fúnebre. Naruto foi com eles; estava ao lado de Hinata, no banco traseiro, abraçando-a. Tenten e Sakura estavam de mãos dadas, enquanto Sasuke e Neji limitavam-se em olhar para fora, encarando o nada.

Eles chegaram à mansão dos Hyuuga às duas e meia da manhã. Hiashi os aguardava no portão, com alguns seguranças. Seu olhar trazia preocupação e medo. Não estranhou a presença de Naruto e pediu para que todos entrassem. Explicou que Hanabi estava dormindo, e por isso pedira para servirem um lanche na varanda. Depois do susto que os jovens haviam passado, deveriam ao menos tentar se alimentarem para depois descansar. O senhor Hyuuga, então, desejou boa noite a todos e pediu que não demorassem muito para entrarem na casa também.

Lancharam rapidamente. Não conseguiam sentir fome de verdade. Até Naruto comeu pouco. Seguiram-se mais alguns instantes de quietude após a saída do senhor Hyuuga até que Tenten falou, sua voz quase um sussurro:

- Eu não acredito... Que uma noite que começou tão legal... Terminou dessa maneira.

Era um comentário óbvio, mas todos sabiam que precisava ser dito em voz alta, para tornar a ideia dos acontecimentos da noite real. Por mais sombrio que fossem. Em silêncio, eles concordaram com a Mitsashi.

- Penso que por hoje – Neji falou, sério – Não há mais nada que possamos discutir. Meu tio tem razão... Vamos tentar descansar.

- Vou voltar para a boate – disse Naruto – Só queria mesmo acompanhar vocês até aqui, para dar uma força. Mas meu pai e minha mãe estão precisando de mim, tenho certeza. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, liguem. Er... Tchau Hinata... – o Uzumaki deu um abraço carinhoso e demorado na Hyuuga. Neji sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodado, mas estava cansado demais para repreender Naruto.

- Você quer que nosso motorista te leve de volta? – foi o que o Hyuuga preferiu dizer

- Não se preocupe. Já chamei um táxi. Mas obrigado mesmo assim – Naruto abriu um sorriso triste – Bom, tchau galera.

Com um último aceno, o Uzumaki deixou a varanda e avançou pelo jardim, até deixar a mansão dos Hyuuga.

- Coitado do Naruto – Tenten suspirou – Isso tinha que acontecer justo na boate dos pais dele? Não quero nem imaginar o prejuízo que tio Minato vai ter... Ele e tia Kushina devem estar arrasados... Nossa, a imprensa vai cair em cima... Vai ser um desastre...

- Você não pode pensar assim – disse Neji, olhando sério para Tenten – Você _não é_ assim. Está assustada e precisa descansar. Todas vocês.

- Não vamos conseguir dormir... – Hinata comentou, encarando o chão

- Mas precisamos tentar – Sakura disse, pondo-se de pé. Ela estendeu uma mão para Tenten e outra para Hinata – Ficar remoendo os acontecimentos dessa noite não vai nos ajudar em nada, não é? Neji tem razão... Vamos descansar.

- Obrigado, Sakura – o Hyuuga agradeceu. Sakura apenas acenou.

- Então... Boa noite – Tenten disse, indo até Neji e abraçando-o. Em seguida ela olhou nos olhos perolados do garoto com gratidão, recebendo um sorriso tranqüilizador em resposta. Neji beijou a testa da garota e então a soltou.

- Boa noite – Hinata desejou a todos, enlaçando seu braço ao de Tenten. Elas aguardaram enquanto Sakura olhava indecisa para Sasuke.

- Obrigada... Por... – a Haruno começou a dizer, mas o Uchiha interrompeu-a

- De nada – disse ele, tentando evitar qualquer constrangimento.

E com um último olhar para os rapazes, as garotas entraram. Neji e Sasuke ficaram mais alguns instantes em silêncio, até que o Hyuuga fez a pergunta inevitável.

- "Obrigada por..." o quê? – falou, mas sua voz não trazia a costumeira malícia que usava para implicar com Sasuke. O momento não pedia isso.

- Ora Neji... Hidan Yamamoto despencou do segundo andar quase na nossa cara e Sakura ficou assustada. Eu a confortei. Você queria que eu fizesse o quê?

- Acalme-se. Não quero brigar. Só estou perguntando.

- Ok. Desculpe. É que... Nós estávamos nos dando bem... Estava dando certo... Ela aceitou dançar comigo e então...

- Não vamos falar de Hidan agora, Sasuke. Vamos tentar nos distrair. Me diga... Você chamou a Haruno para dançar de novo, então? E ela aceitou? Falou com ela sobre o cara do baile... Aquele baixista da banda?

- Não, não falei – Sasuke olhou para o céu estrelado – Se eu tivesse falado, teríamos discutido, com certeza. Sei que ela me diria coisas que eu não gostaria de ouvir. Então achei melhor simplesmente dançar com ela.

- E o seu plano? Aquele, de observar as atitudes dela para saber se ela é sincera ou não em relação aos sentimentos dela?

- Eu não sei... Dançando com ela, em Konoha, eu percebi que esse plano é bobeira. E que talvez seja simplesmente melhor... Deixar acontecer.

- Muito bem, filho. Estou muito orgulhoso de você – Neji tentou fazer piada, sem muito sucesso – Mas, é sério... Acho que você está certo, Sasuke. E penso ainda que você devia dar uma chance a Sakura.

- Estou tentando fazer isso.

- Tirando-a para dançar nas festas? Muito genial para um Uchiha... – Neji revirou os olhos e em seguida encarou o amigo, sério – Olha, você mesmo disse que Sakura falou que não sabe muito sobre você. Então se apresente. Faça-a conhecê-lo melhor. Assim você saberá mais sobre ela de uma forma muito mais madura.

- Vou pensar nisso, mamãe, obrigado – Sasuke riu, seco – E você, senhor Entendedor das Mulheres? Está conseguindo domar a Mitsashi?

- Estou aprendendo... – Neji conseguiu sorrir – Ela é diferente.

- Certo – Sasuke retrucou, meio incrédulo, quando sentiu seu celular vibrando em seu bolso. Era Itachi – Meu irmão chegou. Veio me buscar. Vou indo.

- Ok – Neji levantou-se junto com Sasuke – Venha almoçar conosco.

- Na verdade, estava pensando em ficar um pouco sozinho...

- Vai ao seu lugar preferido? – o Hyuuga perguntou, quase sorrindo, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

- Quem sabe – Sasuke deu de ombros, acenou para o amigo e foi embora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi dirigia lentamente.

Pelo retrovisor, podia ver Sasuke oscilando; seus olhos se fechavam lentamente, mas em seguida se abriam, assustados.

- Pode dormir – disse o Uchiha mais velho – Quando chegarmos em casa, eu te aviso.

- Não quero dormir – Sasuke retrucou, e Itachi achou melhor não teimar.

- O homem que morreu caiu do segundo andar ou foi jogado? – Itachi perguntou, sem rodeios. A pergunta surpreendeu o Uchiha mais novo.

- Como? – disse Sasuke. Itachi repetiu a pergunta e aguardou pacientemente a resposta do irmão – Bem... Ele caiu. Pelo menos eram o que as pessoas estavam comentando. Ah, e é o que Sakura acha também.

- Sakura Haruno?

- É. Ela estuda Medicina, lembra? Fez uma análise superficial e à distância do corpo, e acha que o homem foi envenenado – explicou Sasuke, tomando cuidado para não falar o nome de Hidan.

- Como ela pode ter tanta certeza?

- Ela não tem. Como eu disse, foi uma análise superficial. Mas seria o mais plausível, também.

- Certo.

O restante do percurso até a mansão Uchiha foi feita no mais profundo silêncio, o que era comum entre os irmãos. Ao chegarem a casa, Sasuke agradeceu rapidamente a carona de Itachi e ignorou as perguntas de seu pai, prometendo conversar com ele pela manhã. O Uchiha mais velho pediu a seu pai que fosse descansar, pois era o que ele próprio ia tentar fazer.

Já em seu quarto, Itachi ligou seu notebook e acessou as informações da Akatsuki que possuía salvas. Digitara tudo o que seu pai lhe passara no mês anterior e destruíra as cópias. Releu os dados rapidamente e suspirou. Pelas suas contas, o homem que morrera na boate deveria ser Hidan Yamamoto. Mas ele só poderia ter certeza quando a foto da vítima fosse divulgada pela imprensa. Isto é, _se_ a Scotland Yard permitisse.

Algo além das mortes perturbava a cabeça do Uchiha mais velho: será que a polícia ainda não descobrira qual a sequência? Itachi deveria procurá-los e lhes mostrar o que já descobrira? Não... Certamente a promotora Blaise O'Connell diria que ele é apenas mais um suspeito querendo se livrar da culpa. É... Itachi precisava procurar outros meios de ser ouvido sem o interpretarem mal.

O problema era: como?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Domingo, 8h59min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

- Nenhum movimento suspeito nessa, não é? – perguntou Obito mais uma vez

Ryan olhou para o parceiro, sem conseguir evitar um bocejo. Ele, Obito e Kakashi estavam na sala de audiovisual dos laboratórios da Scotland Yard analisando as fitas de segurança da boate desde as quatro horas da manhã – quando todas as pessoas presentes na Timeout terminaram de ser interrogadas.

- Não – respondeu Kakashi, suspirando

- A quantas fitas nós já assistimos? – Wolfe perguntou, enquanto Obito tirava um DVD numerado de dentro do aparelho

- Trinta e quatro – o Uchiha respondeu, colocando o DVD retirado na pilha de "assistidos" e pegando o que tinha escrito "número 35" – Esse aqui é o último.

Os detetives haviam pedido a Minato Namikaze, o dono da boate, que lhes fornecesse os DVDs das trinta e cinco câmeras espalhadas pelo local, na esperança de encontrarem algo que pudesse ser útil na investigação. Com certeza as câmeras deveriam ter pego alguma imagem do momento exato em que Hidan fora morto, o que seria de enorme ajuda na busca da assassina.

A ideia, porém, não fora muito bem sucedida. A vítima só aparecera três vezes: na primeira vez, a câmera captara o momento de sua chegada à boate, às 21 horas; na outra, Hidan aparecia subindo as escadas, logo após ter entrado no lugar, e mostrava-o se dirigindo a uma mesa que não estava ao alcance da câmera. Aliás, uma mesa que não estava ao alcance de _nenhuma _das câmeras. Absolutamente nenhum dos registros em vídeo trazia imagens de onde Hidan estava sentado. E na terceira vez que Hidan aparecera no vídeo (em vários ângulos de várias câmeras, nenhum realmente útil) era na cena em que ele aparecia cambaleando e despencava do segundo andar.

- Vamos torcer para que essa seja a fita de ouro – comentou Obito, colocando o último DVD

- É do segundo andar – Kakashi reparou, indicando um número no canto da tela – Já é um avanço.

- Tem certeza de que já não vimos isso? – Wolfe perguntou, franzindo o cenho

- Tenho. Por quê? – Obito olhou para Ryan. Ele estava se mexeu nervosamente, inclinando-se para frente

- Parece muito com o ângulo captado por um DVD que vimos há pouco tempo... – murmurou Ryan, concentrado

- Bem, talvez seja só impressão – respondeu Kakashi, embora ele próprio estivesse começando a achar que a última fita de segurança não seria de grande ajuda.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos, observando as imagens na tela. Estavam tão concentrados que demoraram a perceber as insistentes batidas na porta.

- Entre! – Kakashi disse, pausando o vídeo. Adam e Helena entraram juntos na sala. Ambos estavam com a aparência cansada, e estavam segurando grossos blocos de folhas.

- Terminamos de fazer o que pediram – disse Adam, coçando a nuca nervosamente – Transcrevemos todo o áudio dos interrogatórios que nos mandaram.

- Também anexamos algumas informações básicas sobre cada um deles, e fotos – Helena acrescentou, indicando os arquivos impecavelmente organizados

- Muito obrigado. Espero que seja de grande ajuda – Kakashi pegou os relatórios das mãos dos dois

- Ah! –exclamou Adam – Eu... Bem, tem outro detalhe

- Outro detalhe? – Helena olhou para ele, aparentemente confusa

- É, eu... Terminei de digitar os interrogatórios um pouco antes e fui dar uma olhada nos pertences dele. – Adam tirou um pequeno saquinho de evidência do bolso do jaleco

- O celular! – exclamou Obito, agitando-se

- Sim, eu tive alguns problemas com ele inicialmente, mas a queda não o danificou tanto assim. – Adam ainda estava de luvas, portanto tirou o celular do plástico e começou a mexer nele

- Você encontrou uma...? – Helena começou a se perguntar

- Sim, uma mensagem – Adam mostrou a tela do celular de Hidan.

"_Você vai morrer em 6 horas"._

- Droga. – Obito resmungou, analisando a tela do celular

- Droga. Droga, droga, _droga_! – Wolfe exclamou ao lado de Kakashi. Os olhos verdes do detetive estavam praticamente cerrados, e seu rosto trazia uma expressão raivosa

- Ryan, você está... – Obito começou a dizer, mas não conseguiu terminar

- Não, Obito, eu não estou bem! – Wolfe interrompeu, irritado.

Ele apontou para o vídeo que os detetives estavam assistindo. Sem que os outros percebessem, Wolfe tinha pegado o controle remoto e assistido ao vídeo sozinho. A tela exibia uma imagem congelada. Wolfe apertou um botão quase violentamente e de repente, Hidan entrou no foco da câmera. Cambaleando. Tremendo. E finalmente, sumindo de vista – _caindo_.

– Não estou bem porque nenhuma das câmeras consegue pegar um ângulo desse infeliz em que ele não esteja morrendo! – Ryan bateu na mesa, num misto de frustração e raiva - É uma droga de um ponto cego! Nenhuma das câmeras consegue captar uma imagem da mesa dele! Nenhuma! O único lugar da boate inteira que não pode ser visto!

- Ei, espera, nós podemos conseguir alguma coisa se... – Kakashi tentou acalmar o colega de alguma forma, foi assim como Obito, foi interrompido

- Não tem como. Nem se Adam conseguisse uma montagem de 360º do lugar nós conseguiríamos alguma coisa. Sabemos onde Hidan está. Só não conseguimos ver isso! E consequentemente, não conseguimos ver quem está perto dele... Quem pode ter assassinado ele! – Wolfe exclamou, exaltado

- Temos os depoimentos – Obito disse, numa tentativa inútil de tentar Ryan

- Sim, sim, mas quem o matou com certeza vai mentir, não é, Obito? – Wolfe resmungou – Como se precisássemos de mais notícias boas, essa porcaria de mensagem de celular! Eu fico pensando se essas pessoas nem pensam em procurar a polícia! Sasori Akasuna teve 9 horas para fazer isso! NOVE! Nagato Pain também teve tempo de sobra. Oito horas. Em 8 horas poderíamos ter impedido o assassinato dele. Kakuzu e Hidan também tiveram tempo e...

Wolfe, que estava andando nervosamente pela sala de audiovisual, parou de falar de repente. Kakashi, Obito, Adam – este ainda com o celular de Hidan na mão - e Helena olhavam para ele, assustados. Ryan permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, franzindo o cenho, como se estivesse se esforçando muito para se lembrar de algo.

- Adam. – Ryan chamou, num fio de voz, enquanto se dirigia para a mesa onde estavam os arquivos do caso

- S-Sim? – Adam respondeu, assustado

- A mensagem de Kakuzu dizia "Você vai morrer em 7 horas", não é? – Wolfe perguntou, folheando as páginas

- Dizia... – ele respondeu

- E agora a mensagem no celular de Hidan dizia algo sobre morrer em 6 horas? – indagou Wolfe

- Certo. – Adam parecia ainda mais alarmado com o comportamento de Ryan

- Obito. As informações sobre as vítimas estão em algum tipo de ordem? – foi a pergunta de Wolfe, que parecia completamente desconexa

- Sim... Estão na ordem em que cada membro deixou a empresa, mas... – a voz do Uchiha morreu, ao ver uma expressão de choque surgir no rosto de seu colega

- Céus. Como não percebemos isso antes. – murmurou Wolfe. Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta

- Como nós não percebemos o quê? – Obito perguntou

- Como nós não percebemos isso antes? – Wolfe exaltou-se, alteando a voz novamente

- Ryan, se você nos disser sobre o que está falando talvez ajude – Kakashi sugeriu

- Está muito na nossa cara! Muito! O tempo todo esteve na nossa cara! – Wolfe exclamou, gesticulando

- Ryan, está nos assustando – advertiu Kakashi. Wolfe se virou para eles, os arquivos na mão. Espalhou algumas folhas em cima da mesa, e, suspirando, se largou em uma cadeira

- Desculpe. Mas... É tão óbvio! Parece impossível que não tenhamos visto isso antes. – Ryan se justificou

- Nos diga, então - pediu Obito, ainda um pouco chocado com a explosão de Wolfe

- Vejam só. Quantos membros a Akatsuki possuía? – Wolfe começou a explicar

- Onze – respondeu Kakashi

- Certo. Agora, vamos às mensagens. Vamos ignorar Madara Uchiha por alguns instantes, já que ele não recebeu nenhuma mensagem, já que era impossível isso acontecer. Nos restam dez. – Wolfe cobriu a foto de Madara com uma das mãos – Quem foi o primeiro a sair?

- Hizashi Hyuuga– responderam Adam e Helena juntos, analisando as informações junto aos detetives

- Quem foi o primeiro a morrer? – Wolfe voltou a perguntar

- Hizashi Hyuuga – Helena e Adam disseram novamente

- O que dizia a mensagem dele?

- "Você vai morrer em 10 horas" – foi a vez de Kakashi responder

- Está aí. – Wolfe disse, como se encerrasse tudo – Isso faz dele o décimo membro.

- Como assim? – Obito parecia confuso

- Analisem o resto – disse Ryan, com firmeza

- O... – Obito parecia um pouco incerto – Sasori Akasuna foi o segundo a sair. Ele foi o... – ele parou de falar, sua expressão iluminando-se

- O segundo a morrer! – Kakashi verbalizou o que Obito pensara – "Você vai morrer em 9 horas"... O nono membro!

- Isso acontece também com Nagato Pain. – informou Adam, apontando a foto – Foi o terceiro a sair. O terceiro a morrer. "Você vai morrer em 8 horas". O oitavo membro.

- E Kakuzu – acrescentou Helena – "Você vai morrer em 7 horas". Ele foi o quarto a sair, e também a morrer. O sétimo membro.

- E por fim, Hidan. – completou Obito – O sexto membro. "Você vai morrer em 6 horas". O quinto a sair, o quinto a morrer.

- É uma contagem regressiva! – disse Wolfe, por fim - O tempo todo, foi uma contagem regressiva, não só por causa das mensagens.

- Faz todo o sentido – comentou Helena.

Uma musiquinha estranha que parecia a trilha sonora de "Missão Impossível" encheu o ambiente. Os olhares se dirigiram a Adam, que timidamente tirou o celular do bolso e se afastou para atendê-lo, sendo seguido por Helena.

- Sabem o que isso significa? – disse Wolfe – Significa que encontramos um padrão. Um padrão na ordem das mortes. Eles são assassinados conforme a ordem de saída. De acordo com a ordem em que abandonaram os negócios.

- Se encaixa perfeitamente com nossa teoria sobre vingança. – acrescentou Obito – Agora precisamos apenas capturar as pessoas envolvidas com o Mercado Negro.

- Esperem um pouco – pediu Kakashi – Ryan, sua teoria é muito boa e se encaixaria perfeitamente se não fosse por um detalhe.

- Que seria...? – Wolfe indagou, arqueando as sobrancelhas

- Você disse para ignorarmos Madara Uchiha por alguns instantes. Mas ele também é uma vítima, e não se encaixa em nenhum dos padrões que você sugeriu. O das mensagens era bem óbvio, mas a respeito da ordem de saída... Madara foi o último a abandonar a Akatsuki – Kakashi explicou

- Mas... – Wolfe começou a protestar, mas pensou por alguns instantes – É, talvez eu esteja errado.

- Não! – exclamou Obito – Não está errado! Madara Uchiha foi sim o primeiro a abandonar a Akatsuki!

- Como? – perguntou Kakashi, o ceticismo transparecendo em sua voz

- A partir do momento que Madara passou a fazer negócios com o Mercado Negro, ele traiu a empresa. Abandonou-a. – Obito disse, cruzando os braços

- Isso faz dele o primeiro a sair. E automaticamente, o primeiro a ser assassinado – Wolfe terminou a linha de raciocínio – É isso!

- De fato... – Kakashi concordou

- Então, isso quer dizer que a próxima vítima é... – Ryan pegou as folhas do caso e as analisou.

- Kisame Hoshigaki – murmurou Obito – Ele negou proteção. Mas tem um policial vigiando–o de perto.

- Precisamos entrar em contato com ele, para reforçar a segurança – disse Kakashi

- Huum, pessoal? – chamou Adam na porta da sala – Blaise quer falar conosco. Blair terminou a autópsia.

Os detetives trocaram rápidos olhares enquanto saíam da sala e seguiam Adam e Helena até onde o resto da equipe estava. Viram de longe o corpo semi-coberto de Hidan, rodeado por Blair, Blaise e Suzumiya, e Ryan se perguntou se da próxima vez eles impediriam o assassinato.

- Estamos aqui – anunciou Obito ao chegarem na sala. Blaise se virou para eles, e a visão foi quase perturbadora. A promotora exibia uma aparência cansada que não lhe era característica, pior que a dos três detetives.

- Venham cá – ela disse. Apesar de sua aparência, sua voz continha o mesmo vigor de sempre. Ela fez um gesto, indicando que Blair podia começar

- Acho que "bom" não é a melhor expressão, mas.. Bom dia. – a legista sorriu fracamente – Bem, primeiramente... Ele morreu envenenado. O veneno utilizado foi cianeto, ou cianureto, de potássio. E é um composto químico muito perigoso.

- Como conseguiram entrar com isso numa boate? – perguntou Obito

- Penso que não deve ter sido muito difícil. Ele é um pó branco que se parece muito com açúcar. E em um recipiente pequeno e bem escondido, alguém poderia entrar. Claro que o manuseio de cianetos é extremamente perigoso, o contato com a pele pode causar queimaduras que podem se tornar sérias, e qualquer inalação pode ser nociva. Então, como já havíamos dito – Blair encarou os presentes – a assassina tem conhecimento sobre Química. Mais que isso, ela tem condições e segurança para utilizá-la em seu favor. Geralmente usam-se óculos, máscara e luvas específicas para manusear esse tipo de composto, mas em um lugar público, ninguém suspeitaria de alguém usando óculos escuros e luvas de inverno, que seria o máximo que alguém poderia usar de segurança sem despertar suspeitas.

- Certo, mas o quão forte esse veneno pode ser? – Kakashi indagou

- Na verdade, não é o cianeto em si que é perigoso. O problema é quando ele entra em contato com qualquer tipo de ácido. Aí ele forma ácido cianídrico. – Blair indicou a tela do computador, onde havia uma representação gráfica do ácido - Ao chegar ao estômago, cheio de ácido, o cianureto imediatamente se transformou. O ácido cianídrico interrompe o ciclo de transporte de elétrons, age diretamente na hemoglobina do sangue, de forma que esta não transporte oxigênio para os tecidos. Ele é corrosivo para os intestinos, e causou essas queimaduras aqui – Blair mostrou as queimaduras na boca de Hidan - Em uma quantidade muito grande, o efeito pode ser instantâneo. E eles com certeza queriam matar esse cara. – Blair explicou

- Quantos gramas de cianeto havia no corpo dele? – perguntou Suzumiya

- Gramas não. _Miligramas_. Cinco miligramas por quilo são capazes de, se não matar, causar danos terríveis. No corpo de Hidan, devia haver aproximadamente 500 mg. Mais do que o suficiente para matá-lo. O esôfago dele também estava bem prejudicado com queimaduras. – Blair disse

- Que horror – murmurou Helena

- Sem o oxigênio transportado pela hemoglobina, ele começou a ter parada respiratória. Essa dificuldade em respirar afetou diretamente o sistema nervoso, causando náuseas, vertigem, desorientação e convulsões. Provavelmente foi por isso que ele caiu do segundo andar – continuou a legista – A cor azulada da pele é garças à falta de oxigênio, e os olhos dilatados também... O cheiro de amêndoas amargas é característico de cianureto.

- Mais alguma coisa? – indagou Blaise

- Bem... Ao despencar, ele quebrou todo o lado direito do corpo, e teve um traumatismo na cabeça, mas... Ele já estava morto – Blair acrescentou, franzindo o cenho

- Ok. Muito obrigada Blair. Brilhante – elogiou Blaise, dando um discreto sorriso – E vocês três, descobriram alguma coisa?

- Ah, temos notícias urgentes – começou Wolfe

- Assistiram às filmagens das câmeras? – perguntou a promotora

- Sim, mas não é isso. Na verdade, as imagens em nada nos ajudam – Kakashi disse, e ao ver Blaise abrir a boca para perguntar, ele acrescentou – A mesa onde Hidan se sentou é exatamente em um ponto cego. Nenhuma das câmeras tem imagens dele vivo que sirvam.

- Tsc – Blaise suspirou – Então o que vocês têm a dizer?

Ryan pegou os papéis dos arquivos que continham as informações sobre os membros da Akatsuki, e explicou seu raciocínio para Blaise, Blair e Suzumiya. A promotora pareceu considerar a ideia por alguns instantes, antes de dizer:

- Nada mal. Faz muito sentido... – ela olhou para a lista novamente – Isso quer dizer que Kisame é o próximo, não é?

- Sim, e falaremos com ele o mais rápido o possível – disse Obito

- Não só com ele, mas também com os outros. Não deixam de estar em perigo, não é? – Kakashi lembrou

- Sem dúvida. – Wolfe concordou – E então Blaise, como foi com a imprensa?

- Um inferno. É incrível como jornalistas têm o poder de inventar teorias de conspiração. A nossa sorte é que nenhum deles conseguiu associar as mortes anteriores a essa última. – Blaise franziu o cenho – Os maiores jornais vieram o mais rápido possível. Estavam todos na coletiva. The Times, The Guardian, The Sun, é claro, Daily Mirror, Daily Mail, The Observer… Todos. O único ponto positivo disso tudo é que a maioria parecia mais preocupada com o fato de ter morrido alguém em um show desse McFly do que tudo.

- A propósito, após interrogarmos a banda, pedimos para eles assinarem um termo de compromisso. O empresário deles estava ainda um pouco assustado demais, então eles assinaram sem complicações – Kakashi lembrou

- Agora se eles disseram uma palavra sequer que não nos agrade ou que revele alguma coisa para algum tablóide ou uma revista adolescente, eles estarão em maus lençóis – Obito completou

- Ótimo, porque não precisamos de meninas histéricas culpando a polícia por ter "abalado" os ídolos delas. Se a imprensa _séria_ já está sendo sensacionalista demais, imaginem então revistas adolescentes e tablóides. – disse Blaise

- Hum... Vejam só quem é a vítima depois de Kisame. – Wolfe chamou, apontando uma foto na lista

- Konan Aoki. – leu Kakashi pro cima do ombro de Wolfe

- Ela é jornalista – explicou Wolfe – do The Guardian.

- E daí? – Obito indagou, confuso

- E daí que ela tem todo o interesse em nos ajudar. Fora o senhor Hyuuga e o senhor Uchiha, foi a única que aceitou receber proteção, então ela é menos relutante com a polícia. – Wolfe esclareceu

- Mas é claro! – exclamou Kakashi, entendendo a ideia do colega – Podemos entrar em contato com ela e pedir para amenizar a situação. Não colocar tudo de uma forma sensacionalista. O The Sun com certeza vai dramatizar toda a situação, e o The Times também não vai ser bonzinho conosco, mas...

- O The Guardian é o segundo jornal em inglês mais lido do mundo. – Blaise completou - Já ajuda muito.

- E se ela não aceitar? – perguntou Obito

- Se ela não aceitar, ofereceremos os arquivos do caso para ela escrever a matéria da vida dela. Depois que tudo acabar, é claro. – Kakashi e Ryan se entreolharam. Blaise estava realmente determinada.

- Se ela estiver viva – comentou Obito

- Ela _vai_ estar viva – Blaise lançou um olhar fulminante ao Uchiha – Bom trabalho, detetives. Agora leiam os interrogatórios e procurem por qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar. Amanhã mesmo entraremos em contato com Konan.

E, dizendo isso, saiu da sala, deixando os detetives e sua equipe para trás. Obito suspirou, pegou os arquivos do caso e os interrogatórios, e olhando para os colegas, disse, sorrindo ironicamente:

- Hora de ler mais de quatrocentos interrogatórios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Domingo, 13h01min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Mansão dos Hyuuga._

Tenten, Sakura e Hinata agradeceram pela comida e deixaram a sala de refeições dos Hyuuga. Hanabi almoçara mais cedo e fora descansar, enquanto Neji continuara almoçando com Hiashi. A refeição fora silenciosa, afinal, algumas horas antes, os jovens haviam presenciado uma morte terrível, passado por um interrogatório cansativo e sentiam-se exaustos demais para criarem alguma distração.

As garotas dirigiam-se para o segundo andar sem conversarem. Isso era extremamente incomum entre elas, então Sakura decidiu falar a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Era algo com que ela sonhara durante as poucas horas de sono que tivera, e era também o único pensamento que conseguia sustentar além da morte de Hidan.

- Tenten... – ela chamou, a voz quase um sussurro – Eu... Acho que... Estou começando a me sentir em dúvida com ele... De novo.

- Como? – a Mitsashi estacou diante da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. Ela e Hinata lançaram um olhar confuso à Sakura, provavelmente por não verem sentido na sentença proferida pela Haruno. Ela suspirou e repetiu:

- Acho que estou começando a sentir dúvidas em relação a meus sentimentos por Sasuke de novo...

- Isso eu entendi – Tenten pôs as mãos na cintura, olhando analiticamente para a amiga. Parecia ligeiramente nervosa com o que Sakura acabara de dizer, mas agradecia mentalmente pela quebra do silêncio desagradável – O que não compreendo é por que.

- Ele está diferente... – Sakura tentou explicar – Está tentando socializar comigo. Começou em Konoha, depois que ganhei dele no xadrez. No baile, ele me chamou para dançar, duas vezes. E me elogiou... Foi meio implicitamente, mas me elogiou. E ontem, no show, antes de... Tudo... Ele quis dançar comigo de novo. E me acalentou quando eu meio que entrei em pânico por causa de...

- Sakura, querida – Tenten interrompeu – Isso é muito fofo, amiga... Mas já parou para pensar que pode ser...

- Fingimento? – Hinata completou timidamente a frase pela Mitsashi, encarou o chão e depois as amigas, que aguardavam um pronunciamento seu – Desculpe, Tenten. Mas eu acho que não. Sasuke não seria hipócrita a esse ponto. Eu lembro que você contou que deu uma lição nele por ter sido rude com a Sakura. Então, já parou para pensar que a partir daí ele pode ter começado a reparar mais nela e ver que foi muito tolo por ignorá-la por tanto tempo?

- Credo... Será que é isso mesmo? – Tenten raciocinou por alguns instantes em silêncio – Olha... Eu não sei dizer ao certo. Mas como você já se machucou muitas vezes por causa dele, Sakura, acho que não devia se empolgar com pequenos sinais, se é que são sinais. Com Sasuke Uchiha, ficar com um pé atrás é pouco. Então espere um gesto mais grandioso da parte dele para acreditar na teoria da Hinata.

- Nesse aspecto eu concordo com a Tenten – Hinata prosseguiu – Ter cautela é sempre bom. Ainda mais na sua situação, Sakura.

- Tudo bem – a Haruno esboçou um meio sorriso. Pelo menos conseguira ocupar a mente das amigas com outro assunto. Mas agora ela própria estava presa em seu dilema em relação a Sasuke. De novo. Talvez estivesse disposta a seguir o conselho de Tenten, mas ainda havia o que Hinata dissera...

- Neji vem vindo – a Mitsashi falou e em seguida diminuiu seu tom de voz – Bom, para encerrar, aqui entre nós, fique esperta com o Uchiha, Sakura. E não aceite qualquer favor dele.

- Ok.

- Ah, ainda estão aqui – Neji falou, juntando-se às garotas – Tive uma ideia. Estava pensando em vermos as fotos do Festival do Outono... O que acham? Podemos chamar Hanabi e ficar no meu quarto mesmo. Assim teremos o que fazer.

- Excelente – Tenten sorriu para o Hyuuga e foi retribuída. O grupo começou a subir as escadas, mas na metade do caminho, Sakura parou de andar. Acabara de pensar em algo melhor. Algo, porém, que ela gostaria de fazer sozinha.

- Gente – chamou, para atrair a atenção de todos – Acho que vou sair.

- Aonde vai? – a Mitsashi perguntou, curiosa

- Você sabe – Sakura sorriu em resposta. A expressão de Tenten encheu-se de compreensão e ela acabou sorrindo também.

- Melhor levar uma sombrinha... O tempo promete chuva - recomendou

- Acho que não vai ser necessário. Não vou demorar muito.

- Tudo bem. Mas quer ir mesmo sozinha?

- Sabe que eu prefiro assim.

- Ok. Mas pelo menos leve um casaco – Tenten sorriu de novo e abraçou a amiga. Sakura deu meia volta e desceu as escadas novamente.

- Aonde ela vai? – foi a vez de Neji perguntar com curiosidade

- Ao museu do Sherlock Holmes – respondeu Tenten

- Sakura diz que seu lugar preferido em toda Londres – disse Hinata

- Ora, ora... – um sorriso misterioso formou-se no rosto do Hyuuga, atiçando a curiosidade desmedida de Tenten. Mas até mesmo Hinata ficou curiosa com a expressão no rosto do primo – Isso vai ser interessante.

- O que vai ser interessante? – a Mitsashi quis saber imediatamente

- Quando Sakura chegar, você vai saber – o sorriso de Neji se alargou, e sem explicar mais nada, terminou de subir as escadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Domingo, 14h40min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Baker Street, 221B_

Sakura suspirou.

The Sherlock Holmes Museum, o Museu do Sherlock Holmes, era seu lugar favorito por dois motivos muito simples: primeiro, porque era um ótimo lugar para pensar e se distrair. E segundo, porque era uma grande homenagem e referência ao seu personagem favorito da literatura.

Naquele domingo, o museu estava razoavelmente vazio, o que era um pouco surpreendente. Desde que fora inaugurado, sempre fora alvo de turistas, curiosos, fãs e metidos a detetives. Sentada sozinha no quarto do Dr. Watson, no segundo andar, Sakura sentiu-se um pouco vazia. Pela primeira vez de verdade, ela entendia a frustração de Tenten.

Sua amiga sempre ficava decepcionada com a lentidão com que a "investigação" deles se desenrolava, e com o fato de que sempre que algo importante acontecia, eles não podiam fazer nada. Este último fator era o que mais decepcionava Sakura. Primeiro, ela vira Sasori morto. Asfixiado. O quanto ele teria agonizado antes de...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, procurando afastar esses pensamentos, mas não conseguiu. Logo a imagem de Hidan despencando do segundo andar da Timeout invadiu sua cabeça. O olhar vidrado, tão semelhante ao de Sasori. Quantos mais morreriam e ela não poderia fazer nada...? Talvez fosse infantilidade pensar daquela forma. Tendo escolhido Medicina, ela sabia que haveria vidas que ela salvaria, e outras que escapariam de suas mãos.

Ela deu uma última olhada pela janela do quarto, que dava para os fundos do prédio. Parecia que ia chover. Era melhor se apressar – esquecera-se completamente de pegar uma sombrinha antes de sair da casa dos Hyuuga. Acenou brevemente para Sherlock Holmes e Dr. Watson ao passar por eles (ou pelo menos por atores que os representavam) e saiu do museu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke suspirou.

Sentado no banco traseiro da Lamborghini, o Uchiha mais novo olhava pela janela as ruas de Westminster, desinteressado. Tudo o que queria era chegar ao museu, ter um tempo só para si. Só para pensar, e mais nada.

Distraiu-se, deixando os pensamentos egoístas um pouco de lado, passando a prestar atenção no que via lá fora. Pessoas comuns, atarefadas demais para um dia de domingo, ignorando tudo à sua volta... Pessoas sorrindo, fazendo compras... Pessoas se divertindo... Pessoas andando distraidamente...

- Pare – Sasuke ficou surpreso por ouvir sua própria voz. A visão de uma garota de inconfundíveis cabelos cor-de-rosa o fez falar sem pensar. Ela ainda estava ao longe, saindo de um lugar – o lugar que, por acaso, era o destino dele.

- Parar aqui, Sr. Uchiha? – perguntou o motorista, gentilmente - Já estamos chegando aonde o senhor queria ir.

- Eu sei, mas... – Sasuke começou. "Mas" o quê? Ele não fazia ideia qual era o sentido de parar ali, mas acabou dizendo – Quero terminar o percurso a pé.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, Joseph – ele disse, embora "não muita" fosse uma resposta mais apropriada. A garota – Sakura Haruno, sem dúvida – já tinha se afastado um pouco de onde o carro estava

- Leve o guarda-chuva, então. – Joseph sugeriu, apontando para um guarda-chuva preto – Logo vai começar a chover. Qualquer coisa, me ligue.

- Certo – Sasuke respondeu, um pouco distante – Obrigado, Joseph.

E dizendo isso, Sasuke saltou do carro. Ficou estupidamente parado na calçada por alguns segundos, até que percebeu que, já que tinha cometido a burrice de sair do carro sem nenhum motivo aparente, não havia mal algum em adiar um pouco sua visita a Sherlock Holmes.

Joseph estava certo: assim que deu os primeiros passos, a chuva começou a cair, bem de leve. Sasuke era excessivamente orgulhoso para abrir o guarda-chuva numa chuvinha como aquela, mas assim que as gotas de água ficaram mais grossas e a chuva se tornou rápida e intensa, ele se rendeu e o abriu. Ainda um pouco longe de Sakura, notou que ela estava andando na chuva. Certamente não levara um guarda-chuva consigo...

Apressou o passo. Ainda não entendia porque estava andando atrás de Sakura. Não tinha lógica. Pelo menos não inicialmente. Agora ela estava na chuva. Podia pegar um resfriado. Era apropriado, então, segui-la para impedir que se molhasse.

Sasuke fez de tudo para se convencer de que aquilo fazia sentido.

Não fazia.

Pensou em voltar atrás, ligar para Joseph e ir para o museu de Holmes, mas ele estava tão próximo... Não pôde evitar. Chegou mais perto ainda, afastando um pouco o guarda-chuva da própria cabeça para cobrir Sakura, que agora estava ao seu lado. Ela percebeu rápido que a chuva havia "parado" e que havia alguém andando ao lado dela.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou, em um tom muito surpreso e curioso

- O mesmo que você – Sasuke respondeu

- O mesmo que eu? – Sakura olhou para ele rapidamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha, cética

– É. Estava indo ao Museu do Sherlock Holmes, quando...

Sasuke parou de falar. "Quando..." Quando. A frase tinha que terminar ali. Era melhor ela terminar ali. Qual seria o sentido em continuá-la? Dizer "Quando te vi de longe e resolvi te seguir"? "Quando achei que seria legal andar ao seu lado com um guarda-chuva"? Não havia resposta plausível.

- Aah, entendi. – Sakura disse naquele tom de voz doce, mas acidamente irônico.

- Hm – Sasuke resolveu não retrucar. Durante toda sua vida, aprendeu que, quando não havia nada de bom a ser dito, o melhor era ficar de boca fechada mesmo.

– Então... Aonde estamos indo? – perguntou Sakura. Sasuke se ateve ao "estamos" por alguns instantes, antes de pensar na pergunta como um todo

- Aonde você for – ele respondeu simplesmente. Demorou mais do que devia para perceber Sakura lhe lançar um olhar que ficava entre o surpreso e o cético. Só depois percebeu o duplo sentido de sua frase, e resolveu corrigi-la – Quero dizer... Aonde você está indo?

- Estou indo para casa. – Sakura retrucou – Aliás... Não quero atrapalhar seus planos. Pode voltar. O museu é para o outro lado.

Ele se sentiu um pouco desconcertado. Era mera impressão sua ou Sakura estava sendo cordialmente rude com ele? Ela parecia estar distante, diferente. E ele achara que os dois estavam começando a se dar bem! Sakura era realmente difícil de entender. E isso era irritante.

- Não está atrapalhando meus planos. – replicou Sasuke – E, se quiser, posso ligar para meu motorista e pedir para te levar para casa. Aliás... Você não estava na casa dos Hyuuga?

- É, tem razão, estou na casa dos Hyuuga. – ela respondeu, ainda num tom meio distante, encarando a chuva. – E não precisa ligar para seu motorista. Não preciso de favores.

O Uchiha abriu a boca para contestar, mas engoliu. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele estava sendo atencioso, gentil, mas ela parecia se sentir quase incomodada com isso. Não estava só difícil de entendê-la. Estava difícil _lidar_ com ela. Por um instante, Sasuke pensou se era assim que Sakura se sentia quando ele era distante com ela.

- Certo. – ele cerrou os dentes – Então vou acompanhá-la até o metrô. – Sasuke olhou para a garota ao seu lado. Isso ela não podia negar.

- Faça como quiser – foi a resposta. A voz dela era quase indiferente, exceto por um pequeno toque de tristeza que ele não compreendia.

O silêncio reinou entre eles. Os únicos ruído eram os da chuva e os dos carros, mas tudo isso parecia muito afastado deles. Era como se houvessem os dois na rua, andando na chuva em silêncio. Sasuke percebeu que Sakura mal olhara para ele de fato. Ele não se lembrou de ter se importado com isso antes. A chuva ficou mais forte. Os pingos eram violentos, faziam barulho ao estourarem contra o guarda-chuva acima da cabeça dos dois.

- Tem certeza que quer pegar um metrô? Vai ser bem mais rápido se eu... – Sasuke começou a sugerir, quase estranhando a própria insistência.

- Não, obrigada – Sakura foi mais firme dessa vez – Já disse que não preciso de favores.

Sasuke parou de andar. O que estava acontecendo com ele, fazendo-o agir tão estupidamente? Ele estava tão lento, dizendo tudo o que pensava... Talvez ele não estivesse sendo idiota. Talvez ele só estivesse deixando as coisas fugirem um pouco do seu controle. E talvez isso fosse bom (ou talvez não).

Foi só depois de remoer esses pensamentos duas vezes foi que ele reparou que (sim, _ele _havia parado) Sakura continua andando. Ela continuara. _Ela continuara, e ele não..._ Ele se deixou sorrir amargamente. Aquilo era bem mais verdade do que ele gostaria de admitir.

- Sakura. – ele chamou, e percebeu que sua voz não conseguia chegar até onde ela estava – Sakura! – Sasuke elevou o tom – Sakura! – quase gritando – _Sakura_! – algumas pessoas em volta olharam, e ele procurou não se sentir retardado.

Impossível não ouvi-lo.

Fácil ignorá-lo.

Ele baixou o incômodo guarda-chuva e saiu atrás dela, a passos largos, pouco se importando com as grossas gotas que batiam em sua pele. Ela se afastava rapidamente, muito rapidamente. Será que ele podia _parar de pensar_ em coisas que tinham duplo sentindo (pois ela se afastava tanto de verdade quanto emocionalmente)? Quando finalmente a alcançou, estava completamente ensopado. Encarou-a ("_Seus olhos são verdes_", ele tolamente havia dito). Na ocasião, ele não comentara dos lábios dela... O resto de lógica que existia nele o impediu de fazê-lo naquele momento.

- Sasuke, o que é que está fazendo? – dessa vez, Sakura deixou sua raiva (sua frustração, seu ódio, sua mágoa) transparecer em sua voz (e em sua expressão). O tom dela foi quase rude, e Sasuke se sentiu mal por causar tais sentimentos na garota

- Sakura. – ele disse, quase como se estivesse testando o nome dela em sua voz

- Sasuke, por favor, será que você pode me dar licença? – agora ela parecia um tanto irritada

- Sakura, será que _você_ pode deixar de ser tão... – Sasuke começou a dizer

- Deixar de ser tão _o quê_, Sasuke? – Sakura interrompeu

Sasuke parou um instante, e rapidamente, várias palavras passaram por sua cabeça. Deixar de ser tão... Tão o quê? Tão irritante? Tão boba? Tão infantil, e ao mesmo tempo, - ele sabia - tão madura? Ele suspirou e disse o que realmente pensava.

- Será que você pode deixar de ser tão dura comigo? – ele disse. Ele não se lembrava de jamais ter sido tão sincero. Ele viu, quase em câmera lenta, Sakura arregalar os olhos, visivelmente surpresa. De repente, toda a irritação, a distância e a indiferença que tomaram conta dela minutos atrás pareceram desapareceram. O momento pairou por alguns instantes

- Eu... – ela começou a dizer.

Mas o que havia a dizer? Nenhum dos dois sabia. Eles ficaram um tempo parados na chuva, que parecia aumentar cada vez mais. Apenas se olhando. Ambos em um estado simplesmente... Simples. Eles mesmos e mais nada.

- Olha – Sasuke resolveu quebrar o silêncio – Nós dois estamos ensopados. Não faz o menor sentido você tentar ir pra casa desse jeito. Então porque nós não entramos em algum café, nos secamos, esperamos essa chuva parar um pouco e depois você aceita carona até a casa dos Hyuuga?

Sakura o encarou, como se estivesse analisando. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Parecia não saber o que falar. Como se um estranho estivesse convidando-a para ir a algum lugar.

- Que foi? – ele murmurou, sem saber se ela conseguia ouvi-lo - Não confia em mim? –perguntou

- Sasuke, eu... – ela pensou na pergunta, e por fim respondeu – Eu não sei.

Não fora uma resposta vaga. Ela tinha certeza de que _não sabia_. Sasuke olhou para a rua, algumas pessoas observando o garoto e a garota parados na calçada, no meio da chuva. Bufou, desistindo. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a voz de Sakura encheu seus ouvidos.

- Mas um café seria legal. – ela disse, e ao olhá-la, ele viu um discreto sorriso em seu rosto. Ele se sentiu quase aliviado

- Ok... Então vamos – ele apontou um café um pouco mais à frente, do outro lado da rua

Sasuke voltou a segurar o guarda-chuva sobre a cabeça dos dois, embora isso parecesse um tanto idiota depois de tanto tempo parados na chuva intensa. De repente, algo que ela tinha dito no castelo dos Hyuuga, enquanto dançavam, lhe veio à cabeça.

"_Afinal, não sei muita coisa sobre você_", ela dissera.

- Gosto do Museu do Sherlock Holmes – ele disse sem pensar muito. Sakura olhou estranhamente para Sasuke, seu cotovelo roçando no dele.

- Isso eu deduzi sozinha. – ela respondeu, quase rindo

- Não – ele se explicou – Quero dizer que é o lugar que mais gosto de ficar. É bom para pensar, refletir. Tudo naquele lugar pede isso.

- Verdade – ela sussurrou para ela mesma, mas Sasuke conseguiu ouvi-la

- E também – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar, tentando não soar retardado – Simplesmente porque gosto de Sherlock Holmes.

- Ah... – Sakura riu de verdade dessa vez, e ele deu um meio sorriso, sem saber por que – Eu também. Mas... – ela fez uma pausa – Porque está me dizendo isso?

- Porque você disse que não sabe quase nada sobre mim. Então, estou lhe dizendo – Sasuke retrucou, dando de ombros. Os dois chegaram ao café. Sasuke arriscou olhar para Sakura e viu que ela sorria - E meus olhos são negros. – ele acrescentou, sem humor, mas Sakura riu abertamente.

Sasuke não fazia ideia de como era boa a sensação de fazer aquela garota sorrir. Mas dali para frente, se determinou a fazê-lo com mais frequência.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 10h50min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

_Intervalo._

Suspirando após o término de seu relato, Sakura não pode evitar um sorriso. Ela encarou as amigas e esperou que alguma delas dissesse alguma coisa. Logicamente foi a Mitsashi quem se manifestou primeiro:

- Bom... Agora está explicado seu estado ensopado ao voltar do Museu ontem e o porquê de você estar me contando estes fatos super importantes só agora.

- Está chateada por causa disso? Eu achei melhor contar só depois de esfriar a cabeça e organizar os pensamentos – Sakura justificou-se

- Chateada? – Tenten exclamou, sorrindo – Lógico que não! Estou é surpresa com esse Uchiha! Ele deve sofrer de algum distúrbio...

- Não comece – advertiu Sakura, mas ela sorria também

- Acho que o Sasuke fez foi bem... Grandioso... Certo, Tenten? Não foi essa a palavra que você usou? – Hinata perguntou à amiga, rindo

- Ok, ok. Por essa eu não esperava. O Senhor Insensível resolveu dar um ataque súbito de sensibilidade e proporcionar a você a tarde mais clichê de filme inglês que eu já vi... Não duvido de mais nada neste mundo.

- Olha o drama, Tenten... Hinata está certa. O que ele fez foi grandioso sim... Se ele quisesse, poderia ter simplesmente me abandonado na chuva. Mas foi cavalheiro o tempo todo, como que sempre quis que fosse – Sakura acabou sorrindo de novo, relembrando o momento na chuva e olhar intenso de Sasuke sobre si.

- Que sorriso abobado amiga! Vai regredir nas suas conquistas? Vai se render ao...

- Fale baixo, sua maluca! – Sakura pediu com urgência e em seguida encarou a amiga, séria – Não, não vou me render a nada. E também não vou regredir em coisa alguma. Acho que agora, depois da conversa agradável que tivemos ontem, eu posso simplesmente e finalmente... Deixar rolar.

- Conversa agradável com Sasuke Uchiha... – refletiu a Mitsashi – É demais para meu Q.I.

- Eu acredito que Sasuke realmente esteja mudando – Hinata falou, sorrindo para Sakura – Pelo que você contou, parece que ele está se esforçando para conhecê-la e até mesmo agradá-la.

- Falando no Diabo, lá vem o Uchiha com Neji e... Opa! – Tenten parou no meio da frase e uma expressão maliciosa formou-se eu seu rosto. Ela sorriu para Hinata – Parece que temos visitas...

- Na-Naruto...! – a Hyuuga murmurou, surpresa, acompanhando o olhar da Mitsashi.

- Ele veio ver você! – Tenten exclamou, dando tapinhas no ombro da amiga

- Para de constranger a Hinata, Tenten – pediu Sakura – Eles estão chegando... Sejam discretas.

- Naruto! – a Mitsashi exclamou, acenando para o amigo. O garoto sorriu em resposta e correu até onde as garotas estavam. Cumprimentou a todas e deu um abraço demorado em Hinata, enquanto Sasuke e Neji também se juntavam a eles.

- Que surpresa... – comentou Sakura – Que veio fazer aqui?

- Vim ver vocês – o olhar do Uzumaki recaiu demoradamente sobre Hinata e Tenten lançou a Sakura um olhar que dizia claramente "É óbvio!" – E também tenho notícias. Mas não posso demorar.

Eles foram andando lado a lado em direção ao primeiro prédio da LFE. Todos (com exceção de Naruto) assistiriam à aula de Língua Estrangeira, ministrada por Itachi. O sinal indicando o término do intervalo ressoou pelo extenso colégio, enquanto os cinco amigos escutavam atentamente ao que Naruto lhes dizia. O Uzumaki explicou que a Timeout ficaria uma semana fechada, o que representaria um prejuízo para seus pais, que ainda estavam muito assustados com o crime que ocorrera no estabelecimento.

- Ou seja... – o Uzumaki suspirou e abriu um sorriso triste – Estou à toa por uma semana. É realmente confuso, porque normalmente eu jamais reclamaria ao tirar uma folga. Mas agora é por um motivo ruim... Então eu fico mal.

- Compreendemos – disse Sakura, sincera.

- Mas agora – disse Neji, abrindo um notebook, e só então Tenten reparara que o Hyuuga carregava um. A essa altura eles já haviam chegado próximos à sala de aula onde Itachi daria sua aula. O aposento ia se enchendo aos poucos, assim como as outras salas do corredor, mas o professor ainda não havia chegado – Diga a elas o que você descobriu, Naruto.

- Tem novidades para nós? – Tenten perguntou, curiosa. Seu instinto investigativo aguçou-se.

- Tenho – Naruto olhou em volta; o corredor agora estava praticamente vazio, mas mesmo assim ele diminuiu o tom de voz – Como eu disse, estou à toa. Então decidi ler as informações que nós conseguimos sobre a tal empresa. E percebi algo. Na verdade, achei que fosse bem óbvio, mas quando Neji e Sasuke ficaram surpresos quando eu lhes contei, deduzi que vocês três também não sabem.

- Fala logo! – pediu Tenten, com urgência

- Calma mulher! – o Uzumaki olhou em volta novamente – Bom, lendo tudo, eu saquei uma coisa. É complicado explicar tudo de novo agora, e vocês têm que assistir à aula, então vou resumir – Naruto diminuiu mais ainda o tom de voz, agora quase sussurrando – A ordem das mortes dos ex-membros é a mesma da ordem de saída deles da empresa.

Eles ficaram breves instantes em silêncio até Naruto continuar.

- Eu li e reli várias vezes até perceber isso, mas se vocês olharem rapidamente no notebook do Neji, vão ver que é isso mesmo.

Sem uma palavra sequer, Tenten pegou o computador do Hyuuga e passou brevemente os olhos sobre os dados da Akatsuki.

- Naruto... – a garota disse, por fim, olhando para o amigo – Você é um gênio.

- Ah... Não é bem assim...

- Não, Naruto. Falando sério. Você foi muito esperto descobrindo isso. Estou impressionada. Todo o tempo, depois que conseguimos os dados, fiquei procurando qualquer coisa que me fizesse sentir menos impotente, ou qualquer coisa que eu pudesse descobrir para ajudar a polícia, sei lá... E não consegui. Mas você...

- Foi realmente genial, Naruto – Sakura elogiou e Hinata concordou com ela, fazendo o Uzumaki sorrir

- Só queria ajudar – disse ele, corando um pouco

- E conseguiu – Neji falou – Foi um grande passo para nossa investigação particular.

- Investigação particular? – Tenten repetiu, olhando curiosa para o Hyuuga. Ele sorriu.

- É... Não é isso que estamos fazendo?

- É, é sim... – a Mitsashi sorriu também – Gostei. Falando em voz alta, soa bonito e importante.

Os demais riram com o comentário. Até Sasuke se permitiu abrir um meio sorriso.

- Então – Tenten voltou sua atenção ao notebook, séria – Segundo a descoberta de Naruto, o próximo a ser assassinado será... Kisame Hoshigaki.

- Deus... Será que a polícia sabe disso? – Hinata perguntou e todos olharam para ela – Quero dizer... Será que eles já perceberam essa sequência para evitar que mais mortes ocorram?

- Tio Ryan não é burro – disse Tenten, com determinação – Sei que ele já descobriu e está trabalhando dia e noite para pegar os culpados.

- Não duvidamos da capacidade do seu tio – Sasuke falou, a expressão fechada – Mas ainda assim. Passou despercebido por nós, pode passar despercebido pela polícia. Talvez eles estejam presos a detalhes e deixando passar essa informação que agora é óbvia. Talvez eles não perceberam que se trata de uma loteria da morte.

- Muito poético, Uchiha – a Mitsashi desdenhou, meio impaciente – Mas eu _sinto_ que tio Ryan já descobriu sobre a sequência.

- Certo... Mas o que faremos agora? – Neji quis saber

- Logo quando Naruto contou sobre a ordem dos assassinatos, pensei que poderíamos ajudar a polícia procurando os ex-membros da Akatsuki – a garota disparou a falar – Temos os nomes deles, então podemos observá-los. E talvez até possamos ter pistas sobre o assassino. Quero dizer... O culpado sabe que a _Polícia_ está atrás dele, óbvio. Mas não saberá que _nós_ também estamos de olho. E se percebermos algo suspeito, avisamos a Scotland.

- Hum... – Neji considerou a ideia por alguns instantes – Não parece ruim.

- Soa um pouco arriscado – Sakura falou

- Mas não custa tentar – disse Naruto, e Tenten fez um sinal de positivo para ele, olhando em seguida para Hinata

- Não sei... – ela falou – Acho que concordo com a Sakura.

- E eu concordo com o Uzumaki – Sasuke disse, e a Mitsashi olhou um pouco surpresa para ele – Não custa nada tentar. É melhor do que ficarmos parados, sendo poupados do que acontece.

- É... É exatamente assim que eu penso – falou Tenten. Em seguida, ela suspirou – Mas temos um pequeno problema... Como vamos fazer para nos aproximarmos dos ex-membros da Akatsuki sem parecermos idiotas ou suspeitos demais?

- O que estão fazendo? – Itachi perguntou aparecendo de repente, estreitando o olhar para os seis adolescentes sentados no chão do corredor.

- Twitando – Tenten respondeu descaradamente, sem se importar se o professor iria acreditar ou não.

- Sei – disse Itachi, a desconfiança transbordando em sua voz. Seu olhar recaiu demoradamente sobre Naruto – Você não estuda aqui.

- Não senhor – o Uzumaki engoliu em seco

- Não foi uma pergunta. Mas tudo bem. Eu me lembro de você. Naruto Uzumaki, não é? Estava no Festival de Outono, em Konoha.

- Isso mesmo – Naruto confirmou

- Certo... O que está fazendo aqui? Veio "twitar" também?

- Não, senhor... Eu... Ah... Eu...

- Tá, tá... Que seja. Não quero saber o que vocês, adolescentes enxeridos, estavam fazendo fora da sala de aula junto com um amigo que sequer estuda aqui. Não precisa explicar – Itachi olhou feio para todos eles – Mas agora, acho que o senhor já pode se retirar, senhor Uzumaki. Tenha um bom dia.

- Am... Ok. Er, desculpe por isso. Ah... Tchau, galera. Liguem se... Bem... Fui – totalmente sem graça, Naruto acenou para os amigos e disparou corredor afora.

"_Credo... Nunca pensei que um Uchiha me daria medo um dia..."_ – o loiro pensou, enquanto Itachi e os outros sumiam de vista.

- Quanto a vocês... – Itachi prosseguiu - Parem de "twitar" e entrem na sala.

- Só estávamos aqui fora porque você estava atrasado e... – Sasuke começou, mas seu irmão o interrompeu.

- Eu disse – falou, diminuindo o tom de voz de forma ameaçadora – Que não precisa explicar. Apenas obedeçam.

- Sim, Hitler – Sasuke resmungou em resposta e entrou pisando fundo na sala, seguido por Neji, Tenten, Sakura e Hinata.

Enquanto Itachi colocava ordem na turma, a Mitsashi virou-se para as amigas e perguntou:

- Será que o professor escutou o que falamos sobre a Akatsuki?

- Acho que não... – Hinata refletiu – Mas com certeza ele não acreditou na sua desculpa, Tenten.

- Pouco me importo – a garota deu de ombros

- Pois devia se importar – alertou Sakura, séria – Pois se alguém descobrir que temos as informações sobre a empresa, teremos _muitas_ explicações constrangedoras a dar.

Tenten sabia que a amiga estava certa, por isso achou melhor não responder. Itachi pediu silêncio e iniciou sua aula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akatsuki.

Itachi tinha certeza que ouvira a Mitsashi dizer o nome. Como ela sabia? Bom, certamente Sasuke e Neji deveriam ter dito alguma coisa, pois até onde Itachi entendia, os dois rapazes já tiveram acesso uma vez à história da empresa. Mas até que ponto?

O que aqueles jovens estavam tramando? Cedo ou tarde, Itachi jurou que iria descobrir. Então um ideia começou a crescer em sua mente.

Estaria ele fazendo mal se saciasse um pouco da curiosidade de seu irmão e seus amigos?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 6h47min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Mansão dos Hyuuga._

Hiashi Hyuuga despediu-se de suas filhas e sobrinho forçando um sorriso. Sentia uma intensa preocupação cada vez que eles deixavam a mansão, mesmo que fosse simplesmente para ir à escola. O perigo tornava-se mais eminente a cada dia, e o senhor Hyuuga temia, mais do que tudo, que mais algum ente querido sofresse as consequências de um erro do passado.

Um erro chamado Akatsuki.

Um erro que custara a vida de seu irmão e de tantos outros inocentes.

Sem se dar conta, Hiashi estava em seu escritório particular, repetindo seu ritual: ler as informações sobre a empresa maldita e os detalhes do caso investigado pela Scotland Yard. Ryan Wolfe lhe enviara informações frescas na noite anterior. Ao lê-las, Hiashi sentiu-se um pouco mais animado. Segundo o detetive, os possíveis responsáveis pela onda de assassinatos seriam presos na sexta-feira, se o plano corresse de acordo com o previsto.

Outra informação que o deixara ligeiramente contente foi que os detetives perceberam um padrão na ordem das mortes: ela era a mesma da ordem de saída dos ex-membros da Akatsuki. Pelo menos agora a polícia poderia evitar a morte de mais inocentes. Era no que Hiashi procurava acreditar arduamente.

O senhor Hyuuga também ficou intrigado com a _causa mortis_ de Hidan Yamamoto. Envenenamento. Hiashi suspirou e pôs-se a refletir. Lembrava-se bem do temperamento de Hidan. Era um rapaz vaidoso, discreto e um pouco conquistador. Extremamente orgulhoso, chamou a atenção dos fundadores da empresa pela sua confiança excessiva. Porém, quando cometia algum erro, culpava-se insistentemente. Afirmava não querer dar motivos para ser humilhado em público, portanto buscava sempre melhorar.

- Morrer daquela forma... – Hiashi disse para si mesmo. Sentia muito pelo rapaz, e mais ainda por sua filha, seu sobrinho e amigos terem presenciado toda a barbaridade.

A crueldade dos assassinatos era crescente, mas a pior, na concepção do senhor Hyuuga, tinha sido a de Kakuzu. De acordo com o relatório que Ryan Wolfe lhe enviara, o assassino se aproveitara da hemofilia do rapaz. Hiashi lembrou-se então de um dia em que Kakuzu afirmara morrer de medo de sangue, e que era extremamente irônico ele sofrer da doença mencionada.

Quando fora mesmo que ele dissera isso?

Forçando as lembranças do passado a virem à tona, um flash back cruzou a mente de Hiashi. Fora naquele dia, no fim da tarde. Estavam todos reunidos, sorrindo. Estavam todos vivos.

Precisava ligar para a polícia imediatamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Iêhê!**

**Olá queridas e queridos leitores!**

**Benditas sejam essas férias por nos permitirem atualizar mais rápido essa eletrizante história! Muitas descobertas nesse cap, hã? Gostaram? Se surpreenderam? Nós curtimos escrevê-lo e esperamos mesmo que vocês tenham apreciado lê-lo. O próximo cap, lógico, tem mais descobertas, mais surpresas e o tão esperado encontro com o Mercado Negro! Sim, já é no próximo cap! :D**

**Ah, claro que não podia faltar um romancezinho né? Dessa vez colocamos mais Sasuke e Sakura, afinal, sempre que eles têm uma chance, acontece algo pra interromper. Estamos tentando fazer uma abordagem diferente com esses dois, e esperamos que esteja funcionando. O Naruto e a Hinata e o Neji e a Tenten vão devagar mesmo, porque afinal tem um puta mistério impedindo que o clima de romance esquente. Mas daremos um jeito.**

**Agora, o nosso MUITÍSSIMO obrigada pelas reviews do cap anterior... É impressionante que são sempre as mesmas pessoas que acompanham e comentam desde o início, e isso nos empolga muito, de verdade. Então, OBRIGADA GENTE!**

**Ah, e obrigada também ao Oasis e ao Kris Allen. As músicas deles foram nossa trilha sonora pra esse cap sair mais depressa. Kris, gato, um beijo pra você! Hehehe...**

**Então pssouas, nos despedimos aqui. Prometemos tentar postar mais um cap durante esse início de aulas, que é sempre mais tranquilo. **

**Beijos e boa volta às aulas!**

**Irmãs Uchiha!**

**n.n**


	14. Q and A

**Capítulo 12: Q & A.**

_Terça-feira, 7h01min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

Reunidos na sala de Kakashi, o Hatake e Ryan Wolfe aguardavam a chegada de Obito Uchiha enquanto repassavam o progresso que haviam obtido no fim de semana. Novamente, Kisame Hoshigaki fora avisado do perigo eminente que corria, e ao contrário da primeira vez, aceitou a proteção reforçada da polícia. Wolfe explicou a ele, sem rodeios, o padrão dos assassinatos aos membros da Akatsuki, inclusive que Kisame era o próximo. A promotora Blaise O'Connell aprovou a medida, pois era a única forma de fazer o Hoshigaki aceitar a proteção da polícia, já que ele ainda era o único ex-membro da Akatsuki relutante em tê-la.

Com Konan Aoki foi mais fácil. A verdade também foi dita à jornalista do The Guardian, e ela aceitou prontamente os reforços que a Scotland Yard lhe ofereceu. Quanto ao homicídio ocorrido na Timeout, Konan concordou em amenizar o sensacionalismo que a mídia vinha fazendo em torno do ocorrido no show do McFly. Blaise a orientou sobre as palavras que deveria usar e a matéria foi publicada no jornal de segunda-feira, ocupando apenas meia página do The Guardian. Em troca, como fora combinado entre os detetives, foi oferecido à Konan alguns arquivos exclusivos do caso Akatsuki, que seriam entregues à jornalista assim que o caso estivesse encerrado.

- Por fim – disse o Hatake, olhando satisfeito para Ryan – Nosso plano de captura está pronto. Faltam só três dias para colocarmos as mãos no Mercado Negro.

- Realmente – Wolfe concordou – Quem diria que iríamos progredir tanto... Confesso que quase perdi as esperanças enquanto assistia aos vídeos da Timeout. O problema nem era mais como capturar o Mercado Negro, pois com os progressos de Iruka na Irlanda conseguimos dar alguns passos além. Eu estava preocupado mesmo com os homicídios fugindo do nosso controle.

- Mas agora que encontramos um novo link entre as mortes, seremos capazes de evitá-las.

Antes mesmo que Wolfe pudesse concordar, Obito entrou apressado na sala.

- Bom dia, colegas. Tenho novidades.

- Parecem ser boas – observou Kakashi, analisando a expressão do amigo detetive

- Espero que sejam – disse Obito – Na verdade, o velho Hyuuga acabou de nos ligar. Shizune estava vindo lhes transmitir o recado quando eu cheguei. Ele quer nos ver. Disse que se lembrou de algo que vai ajudar muito na investigação.

- Ótimo – Kakashi comemorou, levantando-se e pegando seu casaco – Achei que o senhor Hyuuga ainda poderia nos ajudar com algo.

- Você e essa sua mania de depositar esperança nas pessoas... – zombou Obito

- Vai dizer que não vale à pena? – o Hatake ergueu as sobrancelhas para o amigo, que limitou-se em dar de ombros.

- Vamos logo – apressou Wolfe – Boas notícias não podem esperar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 7h30min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Mansão dos Hyuuga._

- Perdão por ligar tão cedo, detetives – disse o senhor Hyuuga assim que Ryan, Kakashi e Obito adentraram o escritório de Hiashi

- Não se preocupe, senhor Hyuuga – Kakashi abriu um meio sorriso cansado – Não temos dormido muito ultimamente. Mas vamos aos fatos. O senhor disse que se lembrou de algo que poderia nos ajudar na investigação?

- Exato – Hiashi respirou fundo e encarou seriamente os detetives à sua frente – Também não tenho conseguido descansar. Deito-me e amanheço pensando nesses últimos acontecimentos. Devido a isso, muitas lembranças da Akatsuki têm voltado a minha mente. E hoje mais cedo, uma dessas lembranças me fez pensar que além dos assassinatos estarem ocorrendo pela ordem de saída dos ex-membros da empresa, há um padrão genérico, mas específico para cada ex-membro.

- Estamos ouvindo – disse Wolfe, estreitando o olhar para o senhor Hyuuga

- E gravando – acrescentou Obito enquanto colocava o gravador mais perto de Hiashi.

- Essa é uma lembrança bem antiga, especificamente de onze anos atrás, logo depois de termos registrado a Akatsuki.

"Não me lembro de quem foi a ideia, mas acabamos decidindo por comemorar o sucesso do registro da empresa em uma praia em Kent, próxima a uma caverna. Um piquenique, simples. A maior parte do grupo eram jovens, empolgados e otimistas com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém poderia imaginar que aquela reunião de amigos se transformaria em traição e morte no futuro.

Já estava bem tarde e, devo admitir, todos já estavam um tanto afetados pela bebida, quando Madara sugeriu uma brincadeira... Um jogo. Já que todos ali agora eram companheiros de empresa, não poderiam existir segredos entre nós. Assim, ele sugeriu que cada um de nós revelasse seu maior medo"

- E vocês concordaram com isso? – perguntou Obito, encostado na parede ao lado de uma estante

- Como disse, estávamos um pouco "alterados" – retrucou Hiashi docilmente, mas os detetives perceberam que a pergunta o desagradara – Prosseguindo...

"Então, como não vimos problema naquilo... Começamos a falar. Não sei qual foi a ordem... Mas... Digamos que tenha sido na ordem dos assassinatos. Enfim, a única coisa de que tenho plena certeza é que Madara Uchiha foi o último de nós. E, pra nossa surpresa ele disse que tinha medo de "_nada_". Nós duvidamos um pouco inicialmente, mas Madara sempre foi do tipo estrategista e corajoso, então acreditamos."

Um barulho de algo se quebrando encheu a sala de repente, e todos os olhares se dirigiram a Obito, que olhava desoladamente para o vaso de porcelana que acabara de derrubar. O detetive se remexeu, desconfortável, e balbuciou desculpas. Hiashi permaneceu impassível, e disse que depois pediria para um dos criados limparem a bagunça.

Wolfe preferiu não pensar em quão caro seria aquela peça, e em como Obito poderia não ser tão estabanado.

- Certo, Sr. Hyuuga – disse Kakashi, retomando o assunto – Isso quer dizer então que o senhor suspeita que o que vocês disseram naquela noite influenciou a forma dos assassinatos.

- O que quero dizer, detetive – Hiashi inclinou para frente, encarando cada um deles com seus olhos perolados – é que tenho _certeza_ que cada membro está sendo assassinado de acordo com seu medo.

- E sua certeza se baseia em...? – perguntou Obito, cruzando os braços

- Se baseia no fato de meu irmão ter medo de voar, especialmente em helicópteros. Se baseia no fato de Sasori ser claustrofóbico do pior tipo, daqueles que sequer conseguem ficar um lugar com portas e janelas totalmente fechadas. – Hyuuga fez uma pausa - Se baseia no fato de Pain detestar eletrônicos e afins. E em Kakuzu ser completamente hemofóbico. Em Hidan ter medo de ser humilhado em público.

- O senhor esqueceu de Madara – lembrou Obito

- Seria impossível aplicar o medo de Madara em sua morte – comentou Kakashi antes que Hiashi pudesse responder – Além disso, ele continua encaixando-se como exceção à regra.

- Faz sentido. São métodos quase exatos para cada uma dessas fobias. – refletiu Wolfe – Ok, e o senhor recorda-se de todos os medos?

- Sim. – os olhos de Hiashi enevoaram-se por um instante – eram meus amigos. Lembro-me do medo de cada um deles.

- O senhor acredita que seria possível Madara Uchiha ter revelado esses medos aos membros do Mercado Negro com os quais ele fez comércio? – Obito perguntou

- Não sei até onde a traição de Madara pode ter ido – respondeu Hiashi, sincero

- Muito bem. O senhor está nos trazendo um avanço indescritível, senhor Hyuuga – comentou Kakashi - Gostaria que o senhor nos dissesse quais são os medos daqueles que ainda não foram vítimas, porém ainda são alvos. Talvez isso nos ajude a prevenir futuras tragédias. Em sequência, se não me engano, temos... Kisame Hoshigaki...

- Konan Aoki, Deidara Fujimoto, Fugaku Uchiha e... O senhor. – completou Obito, rapidamente

- Tudo bem... – Hiashi pareceu incomodado com a ideia – Kisame tinha... Medo intenso de altura. Quanto à Konan... Era uma moça corajosa, mas tinha muito medo de insetos em geral. Deidara também sempre me pareceu um pouco claustrofóbico, mas ele nos revelou que seu medo, de fato, era ser enterrado vivo.

Obito soltou um espirro um pouco violento, que poderia facilmente ser confundido com uma risada. Kakashi e Wolfe olharam feio para ele.

- E...? – o Hatake incentivou Hiashi a continuar

- Fugaku, embora pouco demonstrasse, tinha certa hidrofobia.

- E o senhor? – questionou Obito

Hiashi hesitou e ficou em silêncio por dois minutos inteiros. Por fim, ele respirou fundo e, ajeitando-se na cadeira, disse:

- Nada mais me assusta do que a possibilidade de não conseguir proteger minhas filhas.

Um silêncio um pouco constrangedor se instalou na sala. Os detetives evitaram olhar para Hiashi, que levantara e agora observava a paisagem pela sua janela. Ryan, incomodado, quebrou o silêncio:

- É óbvio que precisamos alertar novamente os ex-membros e ressaltar agora que procurem ficar distantes daquilo que tenha alguma ligação com seus medos e que possam colocá-los em perigo, mesmo que a segurança deles já tenha sido reforçada.

- Mas fique tranquilo, senhor Hyuuga – Kakashi falou, sereno - Nesta sexta-feira iremos executar o plano que deixará o Mercado Negro em nossas mãos, e poderemos interrogar nossos maiores suspeitos. Combinando as informações que vamos obter com o que o senhor acabou de nos contar, faremos até o impossível para que mais ninguém seja assassinado.

- Obrigado, detetives.

- Nós é que agradecemos pelas informações, Sr. Hyuuga. – disse Obito - E me desculpe pelo... Enfeite ou... Seja lá o que... – ele parou de falar, tropeçando nas palavras.

- Muito bem. Mas ainda assim peço, pessoalmente, Sr. Wolfe, que reforce a segurança de Hinata e Hanabi. – pediu Hiashi

- Como quiser, senhor – Wolfe levantou-se e apertou a mão do Hyuuga. Kakashi e Obito fizeram o mesmo, e um mordomo acompanhou os três detetives até a saída da mansão.

No carro, eles se entreolharam. Havia uma nova expectativa no ar.

- Isso incrementa nosso perfil – disse Kakashi – Torna-o mais específico.

- Concordo – Wolfe assentiu – Pise fundo no acelerador, Obito. Blaise vai adorar as novidades.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes – o Uchiha sorriu, dando partida e acelerando o veículo de forma empolgada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 13h01min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

O sinal acabara de anunciar o término da aula de Tecnologia da Comunicação. Os alunos mal esperaram o professor Ross Adams pronunciar suas últimas palavras do dia e já se encaminharam para o corredor, que demorou poucos instantes para ficar lotado.

Calmamente, Tenten Mitsashi recolhia o material escolar, seu pensamento apinhado de perguntas. Todas elas, porém, direcionadas para um único assunto. Aquele que a atormentava há quase dois meses. Um dos questionamentos fez-se gritante na mente de Tenten: "Quando isso tudo vai acabar?" E mais: "Como eu posso ajudar?"

- Vamos? – a voz doce de Hinata Hyuuga fez a Mitsashi se lembrar de onde estava. Ela sorriu para a amiga, pegou a bolsa e encaminhou-se para a porta da sala de aula, acenando para o professor Adams ao passar por ele. Tenten não entendia porque seus colegas não gostavam muito das aulas dele. O professor era desengonçado, mas explicava a matéria muito bem. Também era até bonitinho...

A Mitsashi estava prestes a comentar com Hinata suas preocupações em ajudar os ex-membros da Akatsuki que ainda estavam vivos quando as duas alunas foram abordadas por Itachi Uchiha. Elas ainda estavam bem próximas a sala de aula quando o professor apareceu, trazendo consigo dois folders brancos.

- Boa tarde, senhoritas – cumprimentou ele educadamente, apesar da expressão de tédio eterno no rosto, muito semelhante à do irmão mais novo – Estão com pressa ou posso tomar cinco minutos do seu tempo?

- Em que podemos ajudá-lo, professor? – disse Tenten. Ela não podia dizer "não" a um professor, mesmo que não gostasse muito de Itachi. Desejou que ele fosse rápido.

- Prometo não demorar – assegurou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da Mitsashi – Bom, sem rodeios, vocês duas são alunas exemplares, organizadas, participativas e responsáveis, características que, penso eu, são essenciais para um jornalista. Creio que as senhoritas estejam cientes de que no próximo semestre vocês terão aula de Estágio e deverão entregar um relatório obrigatório ao final de cada mês. Bem, coincidentemente ontem eu conversei com uma conhecida minha e ela me pediu se por acaso eu não saberia indicar dois estudantes de Comunicação em cujo futuro eu acredito, então...

- O senhor acredita mesmo que temos futuro? – Tenten interrompeu, quase rindo. Ela se sentia lisonjeada com os elogios do professor, mas era cômico o fato deles serem feitos justamente _por Itachi_, que dificilmente, quase nunca, demonstra afeto. O Uchiha olhou confuso para as duas garotas, sua expressão se fechando mais ainda.

- De-Desculpe, professor – Hinata apressou-se em dizer – A-Agradecemos muito pelos elogios. Prossiga, p-por favor...

- Muito bem. Respondendo à sua pergunta levemente carregada de descrença, senhorita Mitsashi, vejo potencial em vocês duas. Sua ausência de limites e papas na língua pode levá-la longe no mundo jornalístico e a paciência e organização da senhorita Hyuuga podem transformá-la em uma excelente editora-chefe. Mas até lá – Itachi estreitou o olhar para elas – vocês precisarão batalhar muito. E começar como estagiárias, claro. Esses panfletos – ele entregou um para cada uma – são do jornal The Guardian. A pessoa de quem lhes falei é colunista de lá. Tomei a liberdade de passar seus nomes para ela, apenas para segurar as duas vagas disponíveis. Se quiserem conseguir o estágio, deverão ligar para o número no panfleto, marcarem uma entrevista e levarem seus currículos até o jornal. É uma ótima oportunidade, considerando a grandiosidade do jornal. E o estágio é remunerado.

- Uau – disse Tenten numa mistura de espanto e agradecimento. Não se lembrava quando havia conquistado tanta moral com Itachi.

- Somo muito gratas por se lembrar de nós, professor – Hinata falou, sorrindo docemente – Nós ligaremos para sua amiga hoje mesmo. Obrigada novamente e tenha uma boa tarde.

- Boa sorte – Itachi disse, e ao dar a meia volta acabou esbarrando em Ross Adams. O desajeitado professor pediu desculpas timidamente, mas o Uchiha limitou-se em lhe lançar um olhar de desagrado.

Puxando Tenten pela mão, Hinata tratou de se afastar dali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten e Hinata haviam acabado de chegar ao pátio principal da LFE quando se depararam com Sakura e Sasuke vindo a seu encontro, andando lado a lado. Mesmo que estivessem em silêncio, Tenten podia perceber que sua amiga estava, de certa forma, feliz. A Mitsashi franziu o cenho para a cena. Era estranho ver o Uchiha próximo a Sakura, como se fossem um casal.

- Oi - cumprimentou a Haruno assim que chegou até as amigas. Sasuke limitou-se em acenar com a cabeça, como sempre.

- Não havíamos combinado de encontrar você na saída do Anatômico? - Tenten perguntou com um pouco de ironia

- Sim, mas Sasuke estava me esperando, e como vocês demoraram, decidi ir andando e encontrá-las no caminho - respondeu Sakura com simplicidade

- E Neji? - quis saber a Mitsashi, olhando desconfiada para o Uchiha

- Foi à biblioteca pegar um livro de Contabilidade - Sasuke respondeu, indiferente, mas sustentando o olhar de Tenten - Temos prova segunda-feira.

- Ele sugeriu que almoçássemos aqui mesmo, para conversarmos sobre vocês sabem o quê. O que acha, Tenten? - Sakura provocou a amiga

- Pode ser - respondeu a Mitsashi, dando de ombros e olhando reprovadoramente para Sakura. Mas logo em seguida elas trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. Os quatro jovens começaram a andar em direção ao prédio do Restaurante Universitário. Foi então que a Haruno reparou no que Tenten e Hinata seguravam.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou, apontando para os panfletos

- Ah, são ofertas de estágio para o jornal The Guardian - Hinata respondeu, estendendo seu panfleto para Sakura. A Haruno passou os olhos rapidamente no conteúdo, enquanto Sasuke o lia por cima do ombro da garota.

- Nossa, no The Guardian? É uma ótima oportunidade para vocês - disse Sakura, sorrindo e devolvendo o panfleto para Hinata - Como conseguiram?

- O professor Itachi nos procurou hoje no final da aula do professor Ross - explicou a Hyuuga, e resumiu o rápido diálogo que tiveram com Itachi. Durante o relato, Sasuke olhava atentamente para o panfleto nas mãos de Hinata, desconfiado.

- Ele disse que acredita no futuro de vocês? - Sakura perguntou

- Não é estranho? - disse Tenten, rindo - Achei isso legal, apesar dele também ter dito que eu não tenho limites.

- Na verdade, isso soa quase bizarro - Sasuke falou, e as garotas olharam para ele, confusas

- Por quê? Você por acaso acha que Hinata e eu... - Tenten começou, mas o Uchiha interrompeu-a

- Dá um tempo, Mitsashi. É estranho porque Itachi não procura os alunos para nada, exceto quando quer lhes dizer que estão de prova final, ou reprovados.

- Bem, acontece que agora surgiu outra exceção. Hinata e eu somos realmente muito boas, e seu irmão acredita nisso. Algum problema?

Sasuke achou melhor não retrucar. Apenas revirou os olhos e deu de ombros. Melhor evitar a fadiga. Mas o gesto de Itachi fora realmente estranho. Ou seu irmão acreditava mesmo no potencial das duas garotas e apenas quisesse ajudá-las ou... Ou havia alguma intenção implícita. O Uchiha mais novo pediu novamente o panfleto à Hinata. Ele trazia o nome do jornal, endereço da sede, telefone para contato e a pessoa responsável pela oferta das duas vagas. Depois de lê-lo mais uma vez, Sasuke enfim percebeu.

"Tratar com Konan Aoki."

- Isso é muita coincidência... - disse ele, por fim, e mais uma vez recebeu olhares confusos.

- O quê? - Tenten olhou para o próprio panfleto, extremamente curiosa. Só então a garota percebeu que desde que Itachi o entregara, ela ainda não havia lido. Sentiu-se estúpida. A solução para sua maior pergunta estava literalmente em suas mãos, mas fora simplesmente ignorada.

- "Tratar com Konan Aoki" - Sasuke leu em voz alta, olhando para as garotas. A essa altura eles já haviam chegado ao Restaurante Universitário. Procuraram uma mesa vaga e se sentaram.

- Como não percebi antes? - Tenten perguntou com certa urgência, mais para si mesma do que para os outros - Isso é perfeito.

- Não se empolgue - alertou Sakura - Vocês precisam conseguir o estágio primeiro.

- Sei disso, amiga. Mas como você mesma disse, essa é uma ótima oportunidade, e tanto Hinata quanto eu vamos nos esforçar muito para conquistá-la. Certo Hinata?

- Claro - a Hyuuga concordou, séria - E-Estive pensando... Hoje mesmo p-podemos ligar para a senhorita Aoki e marcarmos uma entrevista. Não podemos perder tempo, n-não é?

- Não mesmo - Tenten concordou e abriu um sorriso ao ver quem acabara de entrar no Restaurante Universitário - Ah, lá vem Neji.

Os demais observaram o Hyuuga se aproximar deles e se sentar à mesa. Pela expressão no rosto dos amigos, Neji pode adivinhar que eles tinham alguma novidade. Tenten mostrou a ele o panfleto do The Guardian e indicou o nome de Konan, que foi imediatamente reconhecido pelo Hyuuga.

- Isso é excelente! - disse ele sorrindo para a Mitsashi - Se você e Hinata conseguirem os estágios, poderemos descobrir um jeito de ajudar os ex-membros da Akatsuki com a ajuda de Konan. Mas algo me intriga... Como vocês descobriram esses panfletos?

- _Itachi_ entregou para elas - Sasuke respondeu, enfatizando o nome do irmão. Neji olhou para ele de forma indagadora, mas o Uchiha limitou-se em dar de ombros. Mais tarde, se tivesse oportunidade, retomaria o assunto com o Hyuuga.

- Esquisito - disse Neji - Mas não deixa de ser muito bom. Quando vão entrar em contato com ela?

- Hoje à tarde - Tenten respondeu - Marcaremos uma entrevista o mais rápido possível.

- Excelente - o Hyuuga sorriu de novo para a Mitsashi

- Tudo bem, gente - Sakura começou - É completamente compreensível a animação de vocês com essa POSSIBILIDADE de estágio e de ajudar vocês-sabem-quem sobre vocês-sabem-o-quê. Mas isso não significa que devemos ficar comemorando o dia todo e deixar de satisfazer nossas necessidades fisiológicas.

- Hã? - Tenten olhou confusa para a amiga, que se pôs de pé e encaminhou-se para a fila do self-service. Sasuke também se levantou, e sorrindo levemente, de forma quase imperceptível, disse:

- Penso que é o jeito dela de nos mandar almoçar.

Rindo, os outros foram atrás de Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sala dos professores._

Sozinho, Itachi Uchiha perguntava-se pela centésima vez se havia agido certo.

"_De qualquer forma, agora é tarde para me arrepender"_ – pensou ele, suspirando – _"Sei que Konan vai contratar as duas porque eu insisti, e não posso mais voltar atrás. Se fizer isso, ela achará estranho e pode descobrir que sei demais"._

Além disso, agora que Itachi havia entregado os panfletos à Mitsashi e à Hyuuga, não podia fazer mais nada. Tudo que suas alunas viessem a descobrir sobre a Akatsuki trabalhando com Konan não teriam ligação nenhuma com ele. Estaria apenas colaborando para saciar um pouco a curiosidade dos jovens.

Itachi suspirou de novo. Havia ainda Sasuke. Seu irmão mais novo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acharia suspeito o fato dele ter procurado alunos para comunicar-lhes algo positivo.

"_Ele vai me procurar."_

E se isso acontecesse, se Sasuke o procurasse e não o contrário, Itachi estaria eximido da culpa de influenciar o pensamento dos jovens a seu favor. Se seu irmão e amigos fossem falar com ele e _pedissem ajuda_, seria diferente dele próprio _se oferecer_ para ajudá-los. E se tudo corresse bem, a polícia ouviria os estudantes, que fizeram sua própria investigação, e chegariam aos culpados. Era a única forma da Scotland acreditar no que Itachi havia descoberto sem desacreditá-lo. Afinal, Blaise O'Connell atribuía uma parcela de culpa ao Uchiha, de alguma forma, e tudo que ele dissesse poderia, literalmente, ser usado contra ele.

Assim, Itachi estava determinado a dar qualquer pista para que seu irmão e amigos chegassem até ele, ou pelo menos entendessem o que o Uchiha mais velho já sabia.

"_Talvez assim ninguém mais morra."_

Ele olhou para a poltrona em que Sasori costumava se sentar. Sentiu falta do amigo.

A porta as sala dos professores se abriu, e por ela entrou Ross Adams. Ele estacou por alguns instantes ao constatar que não estava sozinho. Em seguida, deu à Itachi um leve aceno de cabeça e dirigiu-se até ao armário que antes pertencia à Sasori. O Uchiha não gostava muito de Adams. Apesar da fama de antipático, Itachi possuía consideração por algumas pessoas, mesmo que não demonstrasse.

Mas com Ross Adams era diferente. E nada tinha a ver com o fato dele estar ocupando o cargo de Sasori. A conduta do novo professor era estranha, quase suspeita. Seu jeito atrapalhado, mas cativante, não convenceu a Itachi. E havia ainda o fato dele mexer em seus óculos em intervalos regulares. Era um estranho tic nervoso, que deixava o Uchiha mais velho incomodado.

E antes mesmo que Adams pudesse iniciar qualquer diálogo com Itachi, este pegou suas coisas e deixou a sala dos professores, ainda considerando se fizera bem ao deixar seu irmão e amigos mais próximos do que jamais imaginariam do mistério ao redor da Akatsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam Ross, ou Ross Adams – ele mesmo se confundia com seu próprio nome de vez em quando – se sentiu frustrado ao observar Itachi Uchiha sair de repente da sala dos professores, a porta se fechando suavemente atrás dele. Ele quase preferia que a porta tivesse batido com violência, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-lo acordar dos acontecimentos surreais dos últimos tempos.

Blaise _realmente_ achava que Itachi era suspeito. Adam, por sua vez, não tinha uma opinião muito concreta sobre isso. Era difícil perseguir um cara completamente anti-social e que parecia guardar uma dose extra de antipatia para o "professor" novato, ainda mais sem nenhuma ponta ou pista de certeza de que ele tinha alguma culpa na história toda.

Sim, _era_ suspeito Itachi ir conversar com a sobrinha de Ryan e sua amiga Hyuuga – justamente duas das alunas que tinham alguém próximo relacionado ao caso. E sim, _era _suspeito Itachi, que em noventa e nove por cento do tempo era um cretino com seus alunos, vir amigavelmente oferecer um estágio no THE GUARDIAN. Quer dizer, não era simplesmente um tablóide ou um jornal de quinta. Era o _THE GUARDIAN_!

Além disso, Adam teve quase a hilária impressão de que alguém estava dublando Itachi quando ele disse "Boa sorte" às garotas. Era surpreendente que ele fosse capaz de dizer tais palavras com se realmente as sentisse.

De qualquer modo, não cabia a ele julgar o Uchiha. Sua ausência no laboratório deveria ser preenchida por bons resultados em campo. Adam ajeitou os óculos, feliz por um instante.

Afinal, sua câmera estava ligada no lugar certo, na hora certa. E ela captara cada um dos movimentos de Itachi.

Blaise ia adorar aquilo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quinta-feira, 10h21min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

_Biblioteca._

- Você está com uma cara de ressaca assombrosa – disse Neji, puxando para si o livro que Sasuke lia. O Uchiha passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou, impaciente.

- Ressaca de livros, só se for. Itachi extrapolou dessa vez no conteúdo da prova dele. Você não está estudando?

- Claro que sim – respondeu o Hyuuga, batendo o livro na cabeça de Sasuke – Mas sempre fui habituado a ler muito.

- Que bom pra você – o Uchiha mais novo resmungou

- Falando em Itachi – Neji lembrou, e abaixou o tom de voz mais ainda – Você ainda não explicou porque achou estranho ele indicar Tenten e Hinata para o estágio no The Guardian.

- Ora, Neji... Tente somar dois mais dois.

- Dá quatro, e daí?

Sasuke revirou os olhos, e foi a vez dele acertar seu amigo com o livro.

- Vamos para o pátio – falou, levantando-se e saindo da biblioteca seguido por Neji.

Os dois encontraram uma sombra para se sentarem, e assim feito, Sasuke começou a explicar.

- Mesmo que este seja seu primeiro semestre aqui, você conhece meu irmão. Ele não demonstra simpatia pelas pessoas, mesmo que a sinta.

- Só um instante... – Neji fez cara de confusão – Estamos falando de você ou de Itachi?

- Vai ficar falando merda ou vai me deixar falar? – foi a resposta do Uchiha. O Hyuuga riu e levantou os braços, rendendo-se.

- Não sabia que estudar deixava você de mau humor.

- Continuando – Sasuke disse, impaciente – Primeiramente, só achei _estranho_ ele ter procurado sua prima e a Mitsashi, e meio que deixei isso pra lá por alguns instantes, porque talvez Itachi quisesse simplesmente _apenas_ ajudar as duas. Mas depois, quando vi o nome de Konan Aoki, passei a achar tudo _suspeito_. É muita, muita coincidência Itachi indicar as garotas, que são duas das poucas pessoas que não estão trabalhando no caso e que sabem da Akatsuki.

- E é mais suspeito ainda porque o estágio é no The Guardian, e a contratante é um ex-membro da Akatsuki.

- Exato. Agora você somou dois mais dois. Meu irmão quer que nós saibamos de algo. Semana passada, enquanto conversávamos no corredor, tenho certeza que ele ouviu mencionarmos a empresa. Conheço Itachi. Nos colocando em contato com um ex-membro usando Hinata e Tenten, é óbvio que descobriremos algo, porque _precisamos descobrir_ algo. Então, acha que eu tenho razão?

- Faz sentido – Neji refletiu – Mas porque Itachi iria querer nos ajudar sendo que todos os adultos até agora só nos excluíram de detalhes?

- Itachi pensa como nós – Sasuke respondeu, depois de alguns instantes em silêncio – Ele também deve achar patético o fato de eu e você sermos poupados de verdades.

- Será que ele conhece essas verdades?

- Isso eu não sei. Talvez esteja investigando também.

- Se estiver, porque ele simplesmente não procura a polícia?

- Talvez... – Sasuke refletiu um pouco – Porque não vão acreditar nele. Aquela promotora, Blaise O'Connell, suspeita do Itachi por algum motivo. Se ele tentar ajudar, pode parecer que quer dar uma justificativa para se safar da culpa. Sei que isso é confuso, mas você não tem ideia do quanto aquela promotora é maluca.

- É, parece mesmo – Neji franziu o cenho para o amigo - Vai falar com seu irmão?

- Ainda não. Preciso ter cem por cento de certeza de tudo que acabei de lhe contar.

- E quanto às garotas?

- Também não acho uma boa ideia. Eu comentei brevemente com elas, mas a Mitsashi e a implicância dela comigo logo me cortaram. Então é melhor mantermos isso em segredo.

- Sem problemas.

- Ora, ora... – Sasuke disse de repente, seu tom de voz adquirindo um pouco de sarcasmo – Lá vem Tenten, Sakura, e mais atrás... _Muito_ mais atrás... Hinata e o Uzumaki.

Imediatamente, Neji olhou na mesma direção que Sasuke. Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas o Uchiha o impediu.

- Eu quero saber sobre o quê eles estão conversando – o Hyuuga disse entredentes.

- Pela cara do Uzumaki, é possível ter uma pequena ideia – Sasuke continuou com a provocação, mas achou melhor parar quando viu o Neji ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Esse Uzumaki... Ele é uma boa pessoa, mas extremamente espaçoso.

- Isso é verdade. Ele me irrita, e ainda tenho vontade de quebrar o nariz dele, mas não podemos negar que é um aliado útil. Ele foi o único que percebeu a ordem das mortes dos ex-membros da Akatsuki e no ofereceu uma possibilidade de ação. Além disso, querendo ou não, acabamos ficando diretamente ligados a ele depois da morte de Hidan. A família dele está passando por uma situação complicada.

- É estranho... – Neji olhou para Sasuke, um pouco mais calmo – Normalmente você é quem estaria no meu lugar, irritado, e eu é quem deveria ter dito tudo que você acabou de me falar.

- Vai entender – o Uchiha acabou rindo. A essa altura, as garotas e Naruto estavam mais próximos – Mas o Uzumaki parece gostar de sua prima.

- É bom mesmo – o Hyuuga franziu o cenho – Tio Hiashi mataria qualquer um que sonhasse em "usar" Hinata e Hanabi para seu bel prazer e depois as dispensasse. E eu ajudaria.

- Sei que sua família tem seus princípios e tradições – disse Sasuke – Mas há algo que a Mitsashi disse e eu tenho que concordar. É meio injusto você ter liberdade para fazer o que quiser e suas primas não. Principalmente Hinata, sendo que ela é maior de idade. Você pode se agarrar com a Mitsashi num banco de relva, mas sua prima não pode dar uns beijinhos no Uzumaki numa varanda do castelo?

- Como é que é? – Neji voltou a ficar irritado.

- Ah, vamos Neji! – Sasuke riu de novo – Você achou que enquanto todos estavam "entretidos" a Hinata ia fazer _o quê_? Brincar de roda com Naruto?

Neji não respondeu. Ficou apenas observando o grupo que estava a pouquíssimos metros dele e de Sasuke agora.

- Sobre o que eles estão conversando? – foi a primeira coisa que o Hyuuga perguntou quando Tenten e Sakura se juntaram a eles na sombra. Sasuke balançou a cabeça e sorriu discretamente.

- Nossa, oi pra você também – Tenten respondeu, estranhando a expressão fechada e a desconfiança de Neji.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Neji – Sakura sorriu para o Hyuuga, mas trazia seriedade em sua voz – Naruto está convidando Hinata para um encontro, é óbvio. Ela ia te dizer, fique tranquilo. E as intenções dele são as melhores.

- Agora, por favor – a Mitsashi estalou os dedos diante dos olhos do Hyuuga – Lembra que eu te disse a algum tempo que estamos no século XXI? Então nada de interferir na vida amorosa da sua prima, feito?

- Vocês conseguiram marcar a entrevista? – Sasuke perguntou à Tenten. A garota estranhou a brusca mudança de assunto, mas 5 segundos depois entendeu a intenção do Uchiha, pois Hinata e Naruto haviam acabado de se juntar a eles. Os dois ficariam constrangidos se soubessem que estavam falando do encontro deles.

- Ah, legal da sua parte perguntar – respondeu Tenten, fazendo o jogo de Sasuke. Naruto e Hinata olharam curiosos para eles. A Mitsashi virou-se para o loiro – Lembra que acabamos de lhe explicar, Naruto, sobre o estágio no The Guardian? Hinata e eu deixamos para contar a melhor parte quando estivéssemos todos juntos.

- Conseguimos uma entrevista para hoje à tarde, logo depois da aula – Hinata disse com simplicidade.

- Nossa! Já? Uau... Isso é excelente. Parabéns! – disse Naruto, fazendo um carinho no ombro de Hinata. Neji olhou meio torto, controlando-se.

- É – disse ele – Muito excelente.

- Já preparamos nossos currículos – Tenten falou, sorrindo – Nós vamos conseguir.

- Vocês não gostariam de almoçar lá em casa hoje? – Hinata ofereceu às amigas – Assim podemos nos arrumar juntas, Tenten.

- Eu adoraria.

- Eu também, mas preciso estudar Anatomia – disse Sakura com um sorriso triste – A prova é segunda-feira e preciso memorizar muitos nomes.

- Ótimo. Tenten, você vai pra nossa casa. Sakura, pra você não voltar sozinha, tenho certeza que Sasuke não se importa em te levar. Mas agora, vamos voltar para a aula. Uzumaki, nos dê licença.

Dizendo isso, Neji começou a se afastar deles. Esperava que pelo menos Sasuke fosse segui-lo de volta à sala de aula, mas para sua surpresa, não era o Uchiha quem estava poucos passos atrás dele. Era Tenten.

Lentamente, o Hyuuga diminuiu o passo e esperou que a Mitsashi o alcançasse. Sentia-se meio idiota agora. Talvez tivesse realmente sido rude com Naruto. Talvez estivesse mesmo se comportando de forma muito arcaica. Ao longe, podia ver Sasuke, Sakura, Uzumaki e Hinata olhando para ele, debaixo da sombra onde estivera instantes antes.

- Neji... – Tenten começou a falar, mas Neji a interrompeu. Não estava afim de ouvir sermões ou lições de igualdade.

- Ok – disse ele – Exagerei. Estou de mau humor porque minha prima vai sair com um cara que ela conhece há um mês. Estou agindo feito o pai dela, ou pior. Estou errado. Satisfeita?

- Um pouco... – a Mitsashi respondeu, sorrindo – Mas eu não vim brigar com você. Vim apenas perguntar se quer conversar. Mas acho que já descobri porque você está com essa cara tão feia.

- Está tão ruim assim? – o Hyuuga perguntou, amansando um pouco diante das palavras de Tenten. Ela riu de sua pergunta e com os dois indicadores, esticou os lábios de Neji em um sorriso torto. Ele acabou rindo de verdade.

- Agora está bem melhor – a garota sorriu para ele. Os dois ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, até Tenten falar de novo – Então é isso? Você está com ciúmes de Hinata?

- Não é bem ciúme. É preocupação – Neji pensou um pouco, escolhendo as palavras certas – Sei que posso parecer muito rígido com ela, mas Hinata representa uma irmã mais nova pra mim. Eu sempre a protegi muito, sempre tive o controle de seus passos em Konoha. E sei que ela nunca namorou. Esse é primeiro contato verdadeiro que ela tem com um rapaz fora da corte, e nunca ninguém chegou tão longe. Hinata sofreu muito no passado com a perda da mãe e uma grande responsabilidade caiu sobre ela quando ainda era muito nova. E tio Hiashi me pediu para jamais deixar Hinata fraquejar ou se machucar, quando ele não estivesse por perto. O mesmo vale para Hanabi.

- Entendo... Mas... Você não confia em Naruto?

- Eu não consigo confiar em alguém com tão pouco tempo de convivência, Tenten. Ele é um cara legal, trabalhador, que ajuda a família. E mesmo que Sakura tenha dito que ele gosta da Hinata, não sei se conseguiria respeitá-la por muito tempo.

- Sua preocupação é super normal.

- Acha mesmo?

- Claro – Tenten assegurou – Mas Hinata precisa aprender com a vida, às vezes. Olha pra ela. É visível que está feliz, talvez nunca como antes, mesmo com toda essa tensão no ar. E se Naruto não for o cara certo pra ela, o tempo vai dizer. Hinata vai cair, mas vai se levantar sozinha. Sua prima é meiga, mas muito forte também. Além disso, Naruto não a pediu em casamento. Apenas a chamou para um encontro!

- Você está certa, pra variar – Neji acabou sorrindo. Tenten olhou para ele, curiosa – É impressionante como você consegue mudar minha opinião...

- Então, você vai deixar Hinata viver a vida dela e sair com quem ela quiser? – falou Tenten, de forma trágica

- Precisava perguntar desse jeito? – o Hyuuga riu – É, vamos ver como o Uzumaki se sai. Mas se ele começar a me chamar de "primo", a situação dele não vai ficar muito boa.

Tenten sorriu, satisfeita, e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Neji. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso com o gesto, mas retribuiu, abraçando a garota pela cintura.

- Você é um fofo – ela disse, com simplicidade. Neji sorriu de volta para ela.

- E você é terrível.

- Acha que Hinata e eu vamos conseguir os estágios? Quero muito isso...

- É lógico que vão – o Hyuuga afirmou, sério, afagando os cabelos de Tenten e depositando um beijo em sua testa – Ainda mais com alguém tão persuasivo no comando.

- Obrigada – a Mitsashi sorriu de novo, e tocou os lábios de Neji com os seus por alguns segundos. De olhos fechados, ela pôde ouvir algumas pessoas em volta assoviando ou comentando alguma coisa, mas Tenten não se importava nem um pouco.

Ela se separou do Hyuuga, sorriu pela última vez e começou a se afastar.

- Como ela consegue? – Neji perguntou para si mesmo incrédulo. Mas sorria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quinta-feira, 16h03min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Sede do Jornal The Guardian._

Tenten Mitsashi folheava distraidamente um exemplar do The Guardian de quinta-feira, seus pensamentos direcionados para a entrevista da qual acabara de participar. A garota se encontrava agora na sala de espera do grande prédio que funcionava como nova sede do The Guardian. O local não ficava muito longe da Scotland Yard, por isso seu tio oferecera uma carona à Tenten e Hinata, orgulhoso com o fato de sua sobrinha estar prestes a conseguir o primeiro emprego.

A arquitetura do The Guardian não intimidou Tenten. Pelo contrário. O prédio retangular moderno, extenso na horizontal, com a fachada de janelas de vidro refletindo o céu azul da tarde londrina funcionou como estimulante para a Mitsashi desejar cada vez mais fazer parte daquilo tudo. Sem falar que, se tudo desse certo, trabalharia ao lado de Konan Aoki, que além de uma importante colunista do jornal, era também um ex-membro da Akatsuki. Em resumo: uma fonte preciosíssima de informações.

Tenten foi chamada primeiro para a entrevista, que durou cerca de 40 minutos. Foi a própria Konan quem a entrevistou. A Aoki aparentava ter quase trinta anos, possuía cabelos curtos e azulados, rosto com traços finos, e olhos alaranjados. A Mitsashi obteve uma boa primeira impressão da jornalista. Era fácil conversar com ela e, pela arrumação do escritório, foi possível perceber que Konan era extremamente organizada. Mesmo trabalhando na sede de um jornal movimentado, de grande abrangência, a sala da jornalista era limpa, caprichosamente decorada com alguns origamis que Tenten descobriu serem feitos por sua futura-chefe.

A Mitsashi riu com a ideia de ter um chefe. Konan parecia ser uma boa pessoa, porém do tipo exigente. Mas Tenten estava mais que disposta a aceitar o desafio. Obviamente ela não podia ignorar o quanto aprenderia trabalhando para Konan e como isso seria bom para seu futuro. Mas era ao mesmo tempo empolgante e assustador saber que aquela jovem mulher tivesse feito parte da Akatsuki no passado e que neste momento sua vida estava correndo perigo. Tenten ainda não conseguia acreditar que esse breve contato com Konan estava a apenas um passo de se tornar diário.

Tudo graças a Itachi. Tenten suspirou, mas antes que a Mitsashi pudesse ter qualquer outro pensamento sobre o assunto, a porta do escritório de Konan se abriu e a jornalista adentrou a sala de espera, seguida por Hinata.

- Bom garotas – disse Konan, depois que Tenten se pôs de pé ao lado da Hyuuga - obrigada por terem vindo. Não é antiético dizer que as duas me passaram uma boa impressão, mas eu já sabia que Itachi não me indicaria qualquer estudante. Vou analisar seus currículos com calma e lhes dou a resposta até segunda-feira. Certo? Alguma pergunta?

- Não senhorita – Tenten falou, sorrindo discretamente – Agradecemos sua atenção em nos receber.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, senhorita Aoki – Hinata acrescentou educadamente.

- Vocês também, garotas. Com licença.

As duas amigas esperaram a jornalista voltar para seu escritório. Tenten e Hinata trocaram um olhar esperançoso, deram-se os braços e sorriram uma para outra.

- Boa sorte para nós – a Mitsashi falou. A Hyuuga apenas alargou seu sorriso e as duas suspiraram, deixando a sede do jornal conversando animadamente sobre suas entrevistas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 13h32min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

_Sala de interrogatório. _

Kakashi Hatake suspirou e encarou o homem sentado à sua frente.

- Muito bem, senhor Zabuza Momochi – disse o detetive, calmamente – O senhor se recusou a falar estando ausente seu advogado, mas agora que o mesmo já se encontra entre nós, tenha a bondade de responder às minhas perguntas.

Atrás do espelho falso da sala de interrogatórios, Ryan Wolfe fechou os olhos, sentindo uma pontada aguda na cabeça. Desde que capturaram Zabuza Momochi, horas atrás, sabia que de alguma forma seus problemas não haviam chegado ao fim.

O plano de captura funcionara com perfeição. Pela manhã, na hora marcada pelo agente Iruka Umino com Zabuza Momochi, homens da Polícia Londrina e da Scotland Yard se posicionaram estrategicamente pelo local escolhido como ponto de entrega das "mercadorias": um velho galpão abandonado próximo a um heliporto, nos arredores de Westminster. Após alguns instantes de espera, dois helicópteros apontaram no céu cinzento da manhã londrina. Um deles trazia Zabuza Momochi, seus seguranças e outra pessoa, que a princípio não foi reconhecida. O outro helicóptero era maior que o primeiro, e estava carregado com o raro armamento que Iruka encomendara.

O agente Umino manteve seu disfarce e dialogou com Zabuza por um tempo. Então, a outra pessoa que acompanhava o bandido foi apresentada a Iruka. Era Orochimaru, sócio de Momochi, que fora preso junto com o senador Yakushi e Madara Uchiha, nove anos atrás. Wolfe, Kakashi e Obito - que acompanhavam a cena à distância, armas em punho, mas ouviam todo o diálogo pelo ponto de escuta escondido nas vestes de Iruka – vibraram com a pequena "surpresa". Zabuza disse que trouxera o sócio porque o lucro seria dividido entre eles, já que enquanto Momochi conseguira fechar o negócio, Orochimaru financiara o transporte até Londres.

Após se certificar de que mais ninguém acompanhava Zabuza e Orochimaru, Wolfe deu ordem para Iruka levar os traficantes para dentro do galpão. Os seguranças de Momochi descarregaram o helicóptero e começaram a levar a mercadoria na direção indicada por Iruka. Em seguida, Wolfe deu sinal verde para os atiradores escondidos dentro do galpão saírem. Os bandidos foram cercados por todos os lados, e antes mesmo que os seguranças ou qualquer um dos traficantes tivessem tempo de reagir, Wolfe anunciou sua prisão.

Uma arma foi entregue a Iruka enquanto Kakashi se posicionava ao lado de Zabuza e mirava a cabeça do bandido. O agente Umino fez o mesmo com Orochimaru.

- Se ousarem se mexer, já sabem o que acontece – Wolfe anunciou, enquanto os outros policiais algemavam os bandidos.

Ryan abriu os olhos e observou Kakashi interrogando Zabuza, que orientado por seu advogado, respondia de forma evasiva. Realmente a captura dos traficantes fora fácil demais. O excesso de confiança e a ganância deixam as pessoas cegas para as situações de perigo. E Zabuza cegou não só a si mesmo como também ao sócio, Orochimaru, levando-o consigo numa tentativa de surpreender Iruka e aumentar a pressão, sem ter a menor ideia de que as regras do jogo mudariam completamente quando colocassem os pés em Westminster. _Os bandidos_ foram surpreendidos.

Foi decidido que enquanto Kakashi interrogasse Zabuza, a promotora Blaise O'Connell ficaria responsável por interrogar Orochimaru. Mas os traficantes recusaram-se em dizer qualquer palavra sem a presença de seus advogados, por isso os detetives tiveram que esperar duas horas. Enquanto isso, Obito fora verificar se os ex-membros da Akatsuki continuavam a salvo. Os seguranças de Zabuza já haviam sido interrogados e estavam detidos para aguardar julgamento. Os helicópteros foram apreendidos e a mercadoria encomendada por Iruka foi levada pelo próprio agente para ser incinerada.

- E então? Esses vermes já abriram a boca? Os advogados deles chegaram? – Obito perguntou, entrando apressado na sala anexa à de interrogatório. Ele colocou-se ao lado de Ryan e passou a observar pelo espelho falso.

- Ainda não. Kakashi acabou de recomeçar o interrogatório de Zabuza, mas esse advogado de merda está atrapalhando tudo. Zabuza apenas confirmou que foi preso nove anos atrás por envolvimento com o Mercado Negro, que _ainda está_ nesse ramo, que conheceu Yakushi e ainda trabalha com Orochimaru... Enfim, o básico. Fatos que nós já sabemos. Kakashi perguntou se ele se lembra de Madara Uchiha ou da Akatsuki, mas ele está em silêncio até agora – Wolfe olhou para o amigo detetive – Os ex-membros da Akats...

- Estão todos bem – Obito interrompeu – Verifiquei um por um, com todos os agentes que colocamos para vigiá-los.

- Ótimo.

- Vou perguntar mais uma vez – Kakashi elevou a voz, fazendo Obito e Ryan direcionarem sua atenção para além do espelho falso – Você se lembra de ter negociado com Madara Uchiha e a empresa dele, a Akatsuki, nove anos atrás? – o Hatake estreitou o olhar – O que foi, Zabuza? Pensou que era homem o suficiente só por vir até aqui pessoalmente para pressionar seu comprador? Se achou "o poderoso chefão" por conseguir passar a perna na alfândega e na polícia por todo esse tempo traficando armas? Já que você é tão bom, seja homem e responda minha pergunta.

Depois de mais alguns instantes em silêncio, Zabuza cuspiu na mesa e resmungou:

- Vá para o inferno.

Ryan trocou um olhar com Obito e passou um comando para Kakashi pelo rádio.

- Use o garoto.

Sem demonstrar nenhuma reação, Kakashi abriu o notebook que estava a seu lado e virou-o para Momochi.

- Sabe Zabuza... – começou o Hatake, enquanto os olhos do traficante se arregalavam gradativamente diante da cena exibida pela tela do notebook – Nós não temos nenhuma prova documental do seu envolvimento com Madara Uchiha e a Akatsuki. Nem notas fiscais, nem nada. Porque vocês destruiriam essa parte, já que seu comércio é ilegal. Isso significa que tudo o que precisamos é que você _nos diga_ que sim, fez comércio com Madara Uchiha e sua empresa no passado. Basta uma simples confissão. Tentei tirá-la de você da forma mais amigável, mas você não colaborou. Talvez _isso_ – Kakashi indicou a tela do notebook – faça você falar.

- Não diga nada, senhor Momochi – o advogado orientou nervosamente.

- Eu... Eles... Como vocês...?

Wolfe sabia exatamente o que estava deixando Zabuza Momochi sem palavras. A tela do notebook de Kakashi mostrava Haku, o garoto de rua adotado pelo traficante e que agora funcionava como intermediário nas negociações da facção do Mercado Negro liderada por Zabuza e Orochimaru. O rapaz ainda se encontrava na Irlanda, mas assim que Momochi viajou, Iruka – seguindo instruções de Wolfe – orientou sua equipe a prender o rapaz em sua própria casa, algemá-lo, vendá-lo e amordaçá-lo, enquanto dois policiais armados montavam guarda a seu lado. Antes que o interrogatório começasse, foi iniciada uma transmissão por Skype com os agentes que estavam na Irlanda. Se Zabuza colaborasse normalmente, Haku seria apenas preso, mas como não existem provas concretas contra ele, logo seria solto. Caso contrário, sua imagem em suposta tortura seria mostrada ao traficante para forçar uma confissão.

Se Zabuza achava que já fora surpreendido por demais, não contava com _essa_ surpresa.

- Eles não podem machucá-lo – garantiu o advogado

- Não podemos? – Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha para o defensor. O homem hesitou e desistiu de responder.

Não, na verdade a Scotland Yard realmente _não podia_ machucar Haku. Práticas de tortura não eram mais admitidas. Mas Kakashi era um mestre do blefe, e sua expressão impassível foi mais que suficiente para intimidar os dois homens à sua frente.

- Isso é... É uma gravação... – falou Zabuza

- Não, não é. Essa é uma transmissão ao vivo via Skype. E nem venha me dizer que o vídeo foi manipulado. Nós não brincamos em serviço.

Kakashi aguardou mais um pouco antes de prosseguir.

- Devo repetir a pergunta? Algo me diz que _agora_ você vai respondê-la, Zabuza – disse ele, sereno.

- Não é necessário repetir – Zabuza disse depois de cinco longos minutos em silêncio, sem tirar os olhos da tela do notebook – Só não machuque Haku.

- Isso vai depender das suas respostas. Mas vamos lá, estou ouvindo.

- Tudo bem. Orochimaru e eu fizemos comércio com Madara Uchiha – Momochi confessou, olhando com ódio para Kakashi enquanto o advogado resmungava palavrões diversos.

E assim Zabuza entrou nos detalhes da negociação que ele e Orochimaru fizeram com Madara nove anos atrás. Contou minúcias sujas, que os detetives desconheciam. O bandido mencionou o senador Kabuto Yakushi e seu papel de financiador do tráfico, o que estava de acordo com o que o próprio senador havia dito aos detetives semanas atrás. Wolfe suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos _por tráfico_ Zabuza e Orochimaru ficariam presos. O início da confissão de Momochi era mais que suficiente para mantê-los bons anos na cadeia.

Quando indagado sobre o atentado à mansão Uchiha, Zabuza negou prontamente qualquer envolvimento, afinal, já estava recluso na época. Mas em seguida amaldiçoou Madara Uchiha por ter revelado seu nome, o de Orochimaru e o de Kabuto, e que fora realmente uma sorte o jovem Yakushi ser filho do senador, pois o político conseguiu livrá-los da cadeia, enquanto Madara apodrecia. Zabuza acrescentou que sabia da morte de Madara, pois lera uma reportagem no jornal, e nem ao menos tentou disfarçar sua satisfação ao saber que o Uchiha estava morto.

- Aquele dedo-duro desgraçado nos trouxe muitos prejuízos – praguejou friamente

Então Kakashi pôs o notebook com a imagem de Haku de lado e abriu uma pasta, tirando de lá fotos das cenas dos crimes cometidos contra os ex-membros da Akatsuki que foram assassinados. Zabuza não se deixou impressionar ao ver o estado dos cadáveres, e olhou para Kakashi com desdém.

- Não acha que fiz isso, certo? Não fui preso por causa do tráfico? Já não confessei? Já não falei tudo sobre meus antigos negócios com o desgraçado do Uchiha? Libertem Haku e...

- Quem dita as regras aqui sou eu, se ainda não deu pra perceber – Kakashi retrucou calmamente e inclinou-se para frente, olhando nos olhos frios de Zabuza – Sim, você já nos deu muitas informações valiosas, mas ainda falta uma parte.

- Mas que merda.

- Essas pessoas – o Hatake indicou as fotos, ignorando a irritação de Momochi – são ex-membros da empresa Akatsuki, aquela da qual Madara Uchiha era fundador, de onde vinham as armas que vocês traficavam e para onde vocês vendiam sua própria mercadoria.

- Pode parar por aí – Zabuza falou, agora um pouco apreensivo – Já entendi aonde quer chegar. Eu não matei essas pessoas, e creio que Orochimaru também não. Tampouco mandamos matá-las. O contato que tivemos com essa Akatsuki foi unicamente por Madara Uchiha. Nem fazíamos ideia de quem poderiam ser os outros membros.

- Mas você sabe que foi um deles, parente de Madara, que denunciou o envolvimento dele com a sua facção. E que foi outro membro fundador quem reuniu informações suficientes para a denúncia.

- Sim, lembro-me disso. Foi falado no dia do nosso julgamento.

- Pois então. Os ex-membros da Akatsuki estão morrendo gradativamente e, sem rodeios senhor Momochi, acreditamos que o senhor e seu sócio Orochimaru possam estar envolvidos.

Zabuza então começou a gargalhar, enquanto Kakashi mantinha-se impassível.

- Isso é ridículo! – disse o bandido, tentado recuperar o fôlego – Como você mesmo disse, detetive, "não brincamos em serviço". Acha que perderíamos nosso tempo nos vingando dos membros de uma empresa que nem existe mais? Mesmo que eu odeie Madara Uchiha, alguém já se ocupou em eliminá-lo por mim, e eu sou muito grato a essa pessoa. Menos um parasita no mundo. Agora, se acha que Orochimaru e eu estamos envolvidos nessas mortes, está perdendo seu tempo.

- Seria perda de tempo tirar a guarda de Haku? – Kakashi desafiou. Zabuza pareceu hesitar por uns instantes, até que disse:

- Não se atreva a fazer isso. Já falei que não tenho envolvimento com essas mortes!

- Ok, senhor Momochi. Obrigado pela sua confissão – repentinamente, a voz de Ryan Wolfe foi ouvida dentro da sala de interrogatórios. Kakashi olhou sobre o ombro para o espelho falso, confuso – Guardas, podem levá-lo.

Zabuza foi retirado da sala enquanto Kakashi pausava o gravador. Wolfe e Obito adentraram o local e sentaram-se de frente para o Hatake.

- Por que interrompeu? – Kakashi quis saber, olhando para Ryan

- Ele estava ficando nervoso. Desse jeito não conseguiríamos avançar mais. Obtivemos um grande avanço, é verdade. Pelo menos por prisão em flagrante e tráfico de armas esses dois vão ficar presos. Falando nisso: Obito, peça aos agentes que estão na Irlanda para soltarem o garoto Haku. Diga para levarem-no a uma delegacia e deixem que passe a noite lá. Depois peça para soltarem-no e mantenham-no sob vigilância absoluta.

- Certo – Obito concordou, saindo da sala e levando o notebook de Kakashi consigo.

- Não se preocupe, Kakashi – Wolfe continuou – Eles estão sob nossa custódia, então teremos tempo até fazê-los confessar.

- Isso _se_ as mortes pararem, não é? – lembrou Kakashi – Afinal, de acordo com o perfil que traçamos, há um mandante e uma executora. Se Zabuza ou Orochimaru fosse mesmo o mandante, se dariam ao luxo de serem tão descuidados ao ponto de virem à Westminster pessoalmente, sem desconfiarem em momento algum que poderiam ser pegos? E outra: vamos supor que um deles é o mandante; quanto à executora, será que ela não recebeu instruções de um dos dois para poder continuar executando os crimes sozinha?

- Isso foge do perfil que traçamos – disse Blaise, e os detetives se perguntaram em que momento ela havia adentrado a sala – O mandante é narcisista, como bem concluímos. Portanto, ser pego antes de assassinar todos os membros está fora de cogitação. Ele está escondido, e jamais "se daria ao luxo", como você disse, Kakashi, de se expor. E penso ainda que também não existe possibilidade de o mandante deixar a executora consumar os crimes sem que ele pudesse apreciar em liberdade os resultados.

Suspirando, Blaise sentou-se ao lado do Hatake e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Que dia de cão – disse ela, olhando para os detetives. Pareceu 10 anos mais velha, por alguns instantes.

- Também não obteve progresso com Orochimaru? – Wolfe perguntou gentilmente

- Aquele ser ofídico não abre a boca para nada. Só ficou lá, destilando veneno. Ele e seu advogadozinho. Eu odeio advogados.

- Conseguimos uma confissão de Zabuza – revelou Kakashi – Ele nos contou tudo sobre a época de negociações com Madara Uchiha e a Akatsuki. Acabou confirmando a versão do senador Yakushi, mas negou conhecer os demais membros da empresa. Em resumo, foi isso. Está tudo gravado.

- Pelo menos isso... – Blaise suspirou novamente – Usaram o garoto Haku?

- Sim, foi dessa forma que obtivemos a confissão – Wolfe explicou – Mas quando Kakashi ameaçou tirar a guarda do jovem, Zabuza ficou nervoso, apreensivo, e não confessou sobre a morte dos ex-membros da Akatsuki.

- Obviamente ele não ia entregar o grande plano de bandeja – analisou a promotora – Orochimaru deu uma resposta semelhante à de Zabuza, então começou a me irritar e pedi que o levassem. Ele é mais frio que o sócio. Manteve-se impassível diante de todas as minhas ameaças.

- Ele deve ser bom mesmo – Wolfe comentou para tentar amenizar a tensão, mas o que conseguiu foi um olhar reprovador de Blaise.

- Em suma, podemos concluir que Zabuza e Orochimaru não se encaixam no perfil do executor – analisou Kakashi – Mesmo que este fosse um homem pequeno, Momochi e o sócio são muito altos e largos. Quanto ao mandante... Eles se enquadram _parcialmente_ no perfil que traçamos. Ambos são visivelmente narcisistas, ricos e vingativos, mas como Blaise ressaltou, os dois se expuseram demais, enquanto nosso mandante adotaria qualquer medida para se manter seguro.

- Não podemos aceitar esse "parcialmente" – Blaise suspirou

- Existe ainda a possibilidade de que os dois podem estar tentando acobertar outra pessoa – Ryan sugeriu

- Pode ser – a promotora concordou, pensativa.

- Mas não podemos ficar desanimados – Kakashi falou, encarando os companheiros – Você mesmo disse, Ryan, para não nos empolgarmos com a prisão dos traficantes, pois poderíamos acabar nos decepcionando, de uma certa forma. É o que está acontecendo agora, já que pensamos que essa prisão nos traria informações maiores sobre as mortes que vêm ocorrendo. Mas repito: _não podemos desanimar_. Vamos nos basear no que o senhor Hyuuga nos contou sobre os medos e proteger cada vez mais os ex-membros que ainda estão vivos. Assim, poderemos aproveitar nosso tempo para conseguir outra confissão de Zabuza e Orochimaru, como você mesmo disse.

- Kakashi tem razão – disse Blaise – Bom, vocês podem continuar usando Haku para fazer Zabuza falar de novo. Funcionou uma vez, então, se vocês forem inteligentes, pode funcionar de novo.

- Obrigada pelas palavras de apoio – Wolfe falou à promotora, que para a surpresa do detetive, abriu um meio sorriso.

- Nós vamos conseguir – disse ela, firme.

Ryan e Kakashi concordaram, querendo acreditar profundamente nas palavras de Blaise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sábado, 18h12min_

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_London Eye._

Naruto sentiu-se ainda mais hiperativo que o comum quando, ao longe, avistou uma das maiores rodas-gigantes do mundo – e, particularmente, uma dos lugares mais felizes do mundo.

Olhou para Hinata, andando calmamente ao seu lado, observando atentamente o esplêndido monumento à sua frente. Teve uma súbita vontade de segurar a mão pálida da garota. Ponderou por um segundo e, mesmo se sua cabeça tivesse decido que ele não deveria fazê-lo, seu corpo já estava em movimento quase mesmo antes de a ideia surgir. Hinata olhou para as mãos dos dois, agora entrelaçadas, e depois olhou para Naruto, que a observava com o canto do olho. Ela corou e, sem esconder um leve sorriso, voltou-se pra frente.

Ele sorriu também. Embora o Uzumaki fosse desde sempre do tipo impulsivo, Hinata fazia com que agisse ainda mais sem pensar. Aquela sensação era totalmente nova pra ele e, ao mesmo tempo, assustadora e animadora. Só que ele também sabia que, para aquilo dar certo – e ele queria que desse certo – ele devia ir um pouco mais devagar e não obedecer a todos os impulsos.

Porque se ele obedecesse, as pessoas estariam naquele exato momento aplaudindo o casal se beijando em frente ao London Eye – e, inclusive, havia mais gente ali do que Naruto gostaria, embora muito menos do que o comum.

Começou a desacelerar o passo quando estavam quase em frente à roda gigante. O London Eye ficava próximo ao rio Tâmisa, e era, de fato, um dos pontos turísticos mais disputados da cidade.

Realmente, a fila enorme não estava nos planos do loiro. Ele pensou um pouco, se sentindo sem graça de ter que esperar na fila com Hinata, até que teve uma ideia melhor. Ao invés de parar na fila formada em frente à roda-gigante, Naruto continuou andado para o lado, conduzindo Hinata até um banco próximo dali. A garota pareceu confusa por alguns instantes, até que ele sorriu e se justificou:

- Por que não aproveitamos a vista daqui de baixo, por enquanto?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota****: O nome do Capítulo (só pra quem não entendeu) significa "Questions and Answers". Hehehe...**

**Hey Everybody!**

**Sumimos, nós sabemos. Mas vocês, estudantes assim com nós (seja do Ensino Médio, Faculdade ou mesmo Ensino Fundamental), sabem como É TENSO conciliar várias atividades com os estudos. Ainda assim nos desculpamos pela demora, mas sempre que possível vamos postar novos caps. Esta fic NÃO ESTÁ abandonada, então quem ainda não favoritou, please, favoritem para saber quando chegam novos caps!**

**E lembrem-se de que são as reviews de vocês que nos inspiram, nos motivam a continuar escrevendo, por maior que seja a falta de inspiração devido ao dia-a-dia apertado. OBRIGADA pela paciência, pelo carinho e pelas reviews do cap anterior. **

**Esperamos que tenham apreciado este cap! Prisão do Mercado Negro, o lance dos medos dos ex-membros da Akatsuki, estágio pras meninas... Muitas novidades e muitas coisas importantes foram reveladas, não acham? Conseguiram identificar algum suspeito? Acreditam que eram os mesmo que vocês apostaram antes? Façam suas apostas! Hehehe... **

**Então, caprichem nas reviews, belezinha?**

**Well, bom restante de férias e um ótimo retorno às aulas para todos!**

**Abração!**

**Irmãs Uchiha!**

**n.n**


	15. Vertigo

**Capítulo 13: Vertigo.**

_Segunda-feira, 16h47min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Casa de Ryan Wolfe._

Tenten Mitsashi fechou o livro de Gramática Inglesa. Consultou o relógio e viu que eram quase cinco da tarde. Já fazia três horas que estava estudando Língua Inglesa, isso porque Itachi Uchiha, o professor de tal disciplina, decidira passar como conteúdo de sua prova toda a matéria desde o início do semestre.

- Maldito Itachi... – Tenten resmungou após um longo suspiro. A garota devia ter ouvido Sakura quando esta a aconselhou a estudar para a matéria de Itachi todos os dias, em partes, ao invés de estudar tudo na véspera. Agora, a Haruno estava no Anatômico da LFE estudando Fisiologia com Sai e outros colegas do curso de Medicina, com a matéria de Língua Inglesa fresca em sua memória.

A semana de provas deixava Tenten meio deprimida. Ela passava a maior parte da semana anterior estudando, e as vésperas das provas revisando o conteúdo. Nessa época, Sakura mal parava em casa, pois preferia estudar na LFE, e a Mitsashi não conseguia conversar direito com a amiga. Hinata também estava concentrada nos estudos. Tenten nunca fez questão de falar com Sasuke, mas quanto a Neji, se antes já era difícil ter um momento a sós com ele, agora então nem se fala.

Novembro se arrastava numa velocidade impressionante, mas Tenten sabia que essa semana demoraria a passar, por causa das provas. Ela bocejou.

- Por favor, sexta-feira... Chegue logo.

O celular da Mitsashi então começou a vibrar em cima da escrivaninha. Sem muita animação, Tenten atendeu automaticamente, sem se preocupar em ver de quem era a chamada.

Mas aos poucos, os olhos da garota foram se arregalando de excitação, na medida em que a voz de Konan Aoki, do outro lado da linha, pedia desculpas pela demora em dar notícias, mas gostaria de avisar que Tenten e Hinata conseguiram os estágios. Um sorriso se formou no rosto da Mitsashi e lá permaneceu até ela encerrar a chamada.

Ficou combinado que ela e Hinata começariam na semana seguinte, na segunda-feira, e assinariam seus contratos no mesmo dia, com validade de um ano, sendo possível renová-lo ao final desse prazo. Elas trabalhariam 4 horas por dia, das duas da tarde até às seis. Era um horário um tanto apertado, mas nada a que Tenten não pudesse se adaptar. Ela ficou um tempo encarando sua imagem sorridente no espelho, ainda sem acreditar que lhe fora concedida a chance de começar a crescer profissionalmente e de avançar em sua investigação particular sobre a Akatsuki.

Tenten sabia que precisava agradecer à Itachi, mesmo sendo um cretino.

Saindo de seu transe de alegria extrema, ainda com o celular na mão, a Mitsashi discou o número do tio, provavelmente a pessoa mais ansiosa com a proposta de estágio depois da própria Tenten. Depois avisaria sua mãe, Sakura e por fim, comemoraria com Hinata, que a essa altura já devia ter sido avisada por Konan.

- Tio Ryan – ela começou, empolgadíssima, assim que Wolfe atendeu - Você não vai acreditar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

- Também amo você, querida – Wolfe disse, sorrindo orgulhoso – Eu sabia que você ia conseguir. Hoje à noite vou fazer o possível para jantar em casa. Vamos comemorar a moda americana: levarei uma pizza. Ok, cuide-se. Pode deixar, vou me cuidar também. Até logo.

Wolfe encerrou a chamada e mirou seu celular, sorrindo da mesma forma que faria um pai ao saber que sua filha foi aprovada no vestibular. Para ele, Tenten era mais que a filha de sua irmã. Com toda a família vivendo nos Estados Unidos, Ryan se sentia sortudo em tê-la vivendo com ele, assim como Sakura. Tudo o que os três tinham eram um ao outro, e às vezes Wolfe se sentia culpado por não ser tão presente como gostaria, mesmo que as garotas fossem muito independentes e soubessem se cuidar.

Ryan comemorava cada conquista delas como se fosse sua. E quando Tenten lhe contou da oferta de estágio, o detetive ficou tão empolgado quanto a sobrinha. Essa era uma oportunidade rara, mas Wolfe sabia que Tenten teria plena capacidade de consegui-la. O fato do trabalho ser no The Guardian, onde trabalha a ex-Akatsuki Konan Aoki, era realmente curioso, porém acabaria sendo útil a Ryan.

A promotora Blaise O'Connell, baseando-se no perfil do mandante dos assassinatos, ressaltou o fato de que este, por ser uma pessoa sistemática, não "desobedeceria" a ordem que ele estabelecera para as mortes acontecerem e tampouco sabia que a polícia havia descoberto qual era essa ordem, além do padrão dos medos. Então, Blaise sugeriu que Wolfe, Kakashi e Obito liderassem, cada um, um grupo de proteção para os próximos três alvos do mandante, que no caso seriam, em ordem, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan Aoki e Deidara Fujimoto. Foi designado, portanto, que Obito coordenasse o grupo de proteção a Kisame; Kakashi, o de Deidara; e Ryan, o de Konan.

Agora, com o estágio de Tenten no The Guardian, Wolfe protegeria não só a ex-Akatsuki, mas poderia cuidar melhor de sua sobrinha, mesmo à distância, e consequentemente de Hinata Hyuuga também, atendendo dessa forma ao pedido feito por Hiashi Hyuuga há quase uma semana.

Ryan fechou os olhos por um instante. Mesmo com a proteção devidamente reforçada, ele sentia uma tensão estranha no ar. Seus principais suspeitos, Zabuza Momochi e Orochimaru, estavam presos há alguns dias, mas a Scotland pouco havia progredido desde então. E se mais algum ex-Akatsuki fosse assassinado, a polícia teria muitos motivos para se preocupar.

Tentando afastar esses pensamentos, Wolfe concluiu que precisava de café urgentemente. Se permanecesse ali, sozinho em sua sala, recostado em sua cadeira e de olhos fechados, não teria forças para cumprir a promessa que fizera à sua sobrinha. Então passou a se preocupar unicamente em tentar lembrar qual o sabor de pizza de que Tenten mais gostava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 10h32min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

Hinata Hyuuga contemplou o pátio principal da LFE, que gradativamente ia se enchendo de alunos comentando sobre as provas que acabaram de fazer. A garota sentia que se saíra relativamente bem na prova de Itachi. Mesmo para uma disciplina simples, o professor fizera uma prova de Língua Inglesa complexa, que exigia atenção. Mas Hinata sempre fora habituada a ler e interpretar muito, por isso fizera uma boa prova. Até que para a primeira semana de avaliações na London Further Education, a Hyuuga estava se saindo bem.

Mas mesmo que fosse o contrário, mesmo que Hinata não tivesse feito boas avaliações, isso não seria motivo suficiente para acabar com a alegria que pulsava em seu coração. Esse sentimento era consequência tanto por ter conseguido o estágio no The Guardian, quanto pelo encontro maravilhoso que tivera com Naruto no Sábado.

Hinata se sentia verdadeiramente sortuda, mesmo diante da morte de seu tio e dos demais ex-membros da Akatsuki. Obviamente se preocupava muito com seu pai e os outros protegidos pela Scotland, mas ela tinha amigos maravilhosos que lhe davam forças para que pudesse afastar o medo e os pressentimentos ruins.

Sem conseguir evitar, a Hyuuga sorriu. Desde sábado, vinha repetindo muito esse gesto. E era fato que Naruto tinha grande responsabilidade nisso. Sair com ele fora simplesmente perfeito. Sentir o abraço protetor e carinhoso do Uzumaki, olhar em seus olhos muito azuis e admirar o sorriso mais lindo do mundo fez com que Hinata se sentisse feliz como nunca esteve antes. E a vista do London Eye só colaborou para deixar tudo mais mágico, muito melhor do que a noite do baile em Konoha.

Quando narrou o encontro para Tenten e Sakura, não pôde deixar de se sentir ligeiramente envergonhada, afinal Hinata não era acostumada a ter conversas tão "abertas" sobre relacionamentos. Até porque ela nunca estivera em um antes. Naruto, por outro lado, era infinitamente mais experiente, o que só contribuía para aumentar o nervosismo da Hyuuga. Mas depois de Sábado, Hinata só sabia sorrir, e todas as dúvidas sobre os sentimentos do loiro foram afastadas.

"_Culpa __dos __lábios __dele__"_ – pensou, sentindo seu rosto queimar e um calafrio surgir em sua barriga. Acabou rindo de si mesma.

- Está rindo de quê? – a voz de Sakura chegou aos ouvidos de Hinata. Não havia notado a aproximação da amiga – Huuuum, já sei... Pensando no Naruto, certo?

- B-Bem... É.

- Hahaha! – a Haruno riu diante da vermelhidão da amiga – Que lindo, Hinata! Ah, eu acho incrível isso que vocês estão começando... Fico feliz que esteja dando certo.

- V-Você e Tenten m-me ajudaram muito.

- Mas o mérito é todo seu, afinal nós não mandamos no coração do Naruto – Sakura piscou para Hinata, que limitou-se em sorrir mais – Ah é! Lembrei! Deixe-me te parabenizar pelo estágio! Tenten e eu chegamos atrasadas hoje porque ela ficou até tarde ontem revisando a matéria do Itachi, então nem consegui te cumprimentar!

- O-Obrigada – Hinata falou, recebendo um abraço apertado da amiga. Quando se separaram, viram Tenten atravessar ao pátio, indo de encontro a elas.

- Prova do demônio – ela resmungou, sentando-se entre a Hyuuga e Sakura.

- Credo Tenten! Que palavreado escroto! – a Haruno franziu o cenho – Nem parece que é a mais nova estagiária do The Guardian. Se a senhorita Aoki ver como você é boca-suja, vai te colocar na rua rapidinho.

- Sem graça – retrucou Tenten, mas ela sorria

- Além disso, você sempre reclama das provas e quando chega o resultado, ou tira a nota máxima ou quase – Sakura observou

- Acontece que _essa_ prova estava realmente demoníaca, e vocês não podem negar. Aff, parece até que o Itachi quis voltar a ser mau depois de ter oferecido os estágios pra gente. Bem que dizem que quando a esmola é muita o santo desconfia.

A Mitsashi jogou a cabeça pra trás em um gesto teatral enquanto Sakura e Hinata trocavam olhares divertidos.

- Mudando de assunto – Tenten continuou – Onde está Neji? Ele saiu cedo da prova... Ele e o Senhor das Sombras.

- Esse é o novo apelido que você inventou para o Sasuke? – Sakura perguntou, rindo. A morena riu também.

- Genial, né?

- Bom, eu não o vi, Tenten – disse Hinata – Mas posso ligar para ele. Afinal, vamos embora juntos.

- Na verdade, não vai ser necessário – comentou Sakura, indicando discretamente a direção por onde Neji vinha, caminhando a passos rápidos.

- Olá garotas – cumprimentou ele rapidamente ao se juntar a elas, olhando logo em seguida para Hinata, sério – Contou ao Uzumaki que conseguiu o estágio no The Guardian?

- S-Sim... – ela respondeu, extremamente corada e com a voz trêmula.

Mas em seguida, algo meio inesperado aconteceu. Hinata engoliu em seco e seu olhar adquiriu um brilho diferente. Tenten pôde jurar que era de _desafio_.

- A-Algum problema nisso? – a Hyuuga conseguiu dizer, por fim. Soou um pouco tímido, mas era completamente diferente de qualquer tom que ela havia utilizado antes para se dirigir ao primo. Tenten não segurou seu sorriso.

- Não – Neji respondeu depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Sua expressão se abrandou um pouco, para surpresa geral, e em seguida ele acrescentou – Na verdade, perguntei apenas porque Naruto está na Sala de Espera do prédio principal esperando para falar com vocês. Quer dar parabéns pela conquista. Sasuke está lá com ele.

- Beem – Sakura disse, meio apreensiva diante do diálogo mudo que se passava entre os primos Hyuuga. Eles se olhavam com classe, mas claramente se desafiavam – É melhor nós irmos, certo Tenten?

- Oh sim, claro. Antes que Naruto e o Uchiha se atraquem como das outras vezes quando estão sozinhos. Vamos, Hinata – a Mitsashi levantou a amiga pela mão, e as três garotas começaram a se afastar quando Neji as interrompeu.

- Esperem um instante – ele falou, novamente sério – Tenten, você fica, por favor.

A garota franziu o cenho. Olhou alguns instantes para as amigas e depois para Neji. O olhar de desafio era para ela agora.

- Alcançamos vocês depois – disse, por fim, à Sakura e Hinata. Neji esperou que a prima e a Haruno se afastassem para dizer alguma coisa. Ele se colocou na frente de Tenten e indicou uma árvore mais afastada do centro do pátio.

Eles caminharam lado a lado em silêncio até o local indicado pelo Hyuuga. A Mitsashi esperou pacientemente até que ele se manifestasse. Mesmo a expressão séria em seu rosto não intimidava Tenten. Pelo contrário, deixava-a mais curiosa. Então, Neji suspirou e disse:

- Hoje me saí melhor, não acha?

- QUÊ? – a Mitsashi perguntou, achando graça. Todo o teatro de seriedade no caminho até a árvore fora para _isso_? – Você está falando sério?

- Minha cara é de alguém que está brincando? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, a expressão fechada em seriedade – Estou tentando me reeducar em relação ao excesso de proteção que tenho com a Hinata. Depois da conversa que tive com você, prometi a mim mesmo dar uma chance ao Uzumaki.

- Isso é... Ótimo! E muito maduro da sua parte.

- Obrigado, eu acho – então Neji sorriu levemente – Ela me pareceu bem feliz depois de voltar do tal encontro. Não perguntei nada, mas analisando superficialmente posso afirmar que ele foi respeitoso.

- É claro que foi. Naruto não é nenhum tarado – Tenten riu do próprio comentário, mas parou ao sentir o olhar intenso de Neji prendendo o seu.

- Estive pensando – ele se aproximou mais, fazendo a Mitsashi encostar seu corpo no tronco da árvore atrás de si – Você tem um poder de persuasão impressionantemente perigoso.

- Isso incomoda você? – ela perguntou, desafiadora

- Muito. Por causa disso, Hinata está ficando rebelde e eu estou sendo bonzinho.

- Aff, que exagero...

- É – Neji riu, se aproximando mais, sem desviar seus olhos dos de Tenten – Acho que exagerei mesmo.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – a Mitsashi pediu e o Hyuuga levantou as mãos, rendendo-se – Por que esse joguinho repentino? Quero dizer... Esse papo sobre você mudar em relação à Hinata, essa árvore, essa... Bem, essa proximidade que está sendo alvo de muitos olhares femininos irritados...

- Está preocupada com os olhares femininos irritados? – Neji perguntou, agora envolvendo Tenten pela cintura, mantendo o jogo visual.

- Minha cara é de alguém que está preocupada? Agora, se não se importa, responda a minha pergunta, por favor.

- Muito bem, senhora persuasiva... – Neji riu – Ainda não entendeu _mesmo_ aonde quero chegar? - os lábios dele agora quase alcançavam os dela.

- Acho que meus neurônios ficaram meio abalados depois da prova do Itachi – Tenten sorriu, acompanhada pelo Hyuuga – Pode fazer o favor de me explicar?

A resposta de Neji veio na forma de um beijo.

Enquanto apreciava as diversas sensações que se espalhavam por seu corpo, Tenten comemorou internamente. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que vira Neji e da forma como as garotas o devoraram com os olhos. Na época, a Mitsashi estabelecera que conquistaria o Hyuuga antes de qualquer uma delas.

E para não deixar dúvidas em quem acompanhava a cena, Tenten abraçou Neji delicadamente quando se separaram e depois o beijou, como quem claramente diz: _"__Ele __é __meu. __Morram __de __inveja__"__._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quarta-feira, 19h14min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, Centro._

Kisame Hoshigaki olhou para o relógio e constatou que deveria ter saído do trabalho há exatos quatorze minutos. Reuniu suas coisas em uma pasta e saiu rapidamente do prédio onde trabalhava. Geralmente pontual e às vezes metódico, Kisame não gostava de se descrever como "preocupado" – aliás, se recusava a fazê-lo – mas desde que a Scotland Yard havia lhe informado que sua vida estava em perigo, ele passara a se sentir um tanto incomodado.

Acabou, porém, convencendo-se de que era a presença constante de policiais que o deixava daquele jeito. Entrou em seu carro, observando com o canto de seus olhos atentos um dos dois policiais que passavam os dias ali, na distância entre o prédio e o estacionamento.

Enquanto dirigia a caminho de casa, Kisame refletiu. Ele não tinha a mínima ideia de quem poderia estar por trás daquela série de assassinatos, mas as estatísticas não eram agradáveis. O Invencível Madara Uchiha. O Orgulhoso Hizashi Hyuuga. O Perfeito Sasori Akasuna. O Convencido Nagato Pain. Os "Irmãos Zumbis" – Kakuzu e Hidan ("mas vocês não iriam viver para sempre?", pensou Kisame, refletindo sobre a ironia que isso soava agora).

E agora ele.

Não importava muito o motivo – ele não devia se importar de fato. Não tinha feito mal a ninguém. Fizera questão de guardar seus talentos individuais para construir seu próprio negócio, que estava revelando possuir uma força surpreendente no mercado. Se antes ele ficava um pouco à margem, agora ele mostrava que era um dos mais fortes.

Em uma rua perto de seu apartamento, Kisame não pôde deixar de perceber que havia um tumulto. Sentiu-se sortudo por não estar acontecendo na rua onde estava agora, pois tudo o que mais queria naquele momento era chegar e deitar em sua cama. Estava exausto.

Exausto o suficiente para ignorar (porém não deixar de reparar) a ausência dos policiais que discretamente passaram a guardar o prédio nos últimos tempos. Subiu dois pequenos lances de escadas (que apesar de mais cansativas, lhe traziam mais confiança que elevadores) e chegou a seu apartamento. Largando a pasta no sofá da sala, dirigiu-se para o quarto e jogou-se em sua cama. Fechou os olhos e teria adormecido imediatamente se não fosse por um barulho insistente.

Oh. Seu celular.

Esfregou os olhos, estendeu a mão para o aparelho que ele tivera de deixar carregando em casa. Ele poderia não possuir a mesma detestável aversão a eletrônicos que ele se recordava que Pain possuía, mas ele tinha que admitir que seu celular sempre o deixava na mão nos piores momentos. Talvez estivesse até mesmo na hora de...

Morrer.

Levantou-se bruscamente. Ele sentiu-se congelar ao ver a palavra na tela. Só depois foi que leu a frase inteira.

"_Você vai morrer em 5 horas"._

Trincando os dentes, ele rolou a tela automaticamente para baixo, esperando ver um número de celular. Não havia. Mas havia outro número ali.

"_Mensagem recebida às 15h00."_

Kisame sentiu que seu corpo inteiro estava paralisado. Demorou alguns segundos para sentir o sangue circular em suas veias novamente. Respirou, percebendo que estava quase se esquecendo de fazê-lo. Finalmente, então, pôs-se a raciocinar.

Se a mensagem fora enviada às três da tarde, e naquele então momento eram sete e vinte e seis... Ele tinha cerca de meia hora para avisar a polícia. Cerca de meia hora continuar vivo.

O som que ouviu em seguida, porém, não tinha nada de vivo. O clique seco lhe era familiar. O som de uma arma sendo engatilhada. Virando-se lentamente, deu de cara com uma moça jovem com um sorriso bonito nos lábios, segurando uma Walther PPK – ele reconheceria uma pistola com aquela em qualquer lugar e circunstância. Era a arma de _James __Bond_.

- Boa noite - disse a moça educadamente. Ela o encarou, como se esperasse uma resposta – Eu disse _boa__noite_, Sr. Hoshigaki. Isso significa que você deveria responder. – ele, porém, nada disse. Ela deu um passo em sua direção

- Boa... noite – ofegou Kisame, sentindo-se sem saída. O pânico começou a invadir-lhe mente, ideias absurdas surgindo – como a de que, se ele fosse educado com ela, talvez sobrevivesse.

- Não vai perguntar quem eu sou? – ele indagou, ainda sorrindo. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Oh, você é esperto, pelo visto. Mas com certeza deve estar curioso para saber...

- Como entrou aqui – Kisame disse. Deveria soar como uma pergunta, mas a frase saiu como se ele estivesse terminando o que a mulher à sua frente começara a dizer. Ele se sentiu incomodado

- Criei uma pequena distração para os policiais. – os ouvidos de Kisame, porém, captaram a palavra "distração" mais do que as outras. Era essa a chave. Se ele conseguisse distrair aquela mulher, talvez conseguisse... Conseguisse o quê?

O celular ainda estava em sua mão. Digitar alguns números não seria algo muito perceptível, e se ele conseguisse, _se __ele __conseguisse_...

- É melhor parar com isso nesse instante – a voz dela voltou a encher-lhe os ouvidos, pela primeira vez assumindo um tom perigoso – Pare de mexer nesse celular agora. - Kisame parou. Não conseguira digitar um número sequer. Estava perdido. – Coloque-o no chão e chute. Lentamente.

Kisame fez o que ela mandou, o coração acelerado, a cabeça doendo. Viu, com desgosto, a mulher pisar firmemente sobre seu celular e empurrá-lo para bem longe.

- Agora – ela disse, sua voz voltando ao tom educado – Porque não vamos dar um volta?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela olhou mais uma vez para baixo. A Cidade de Londres estava mais bonita do que nunca.

Encarou o homem apoiado a seu lado, recostado molemente na janela de vidro, com as mãos fortemente atados, observando o movimento dos distantes carros lá embaixo. Ele podia fechar os olhos, se quisesse. Mas a assassina observara algo curioso – como as pessoas têm curiosidade em observar a própria morte. E como essa própria ação as deixava ainda mais em pânico. O estado mais patético do ser humano. Reduzido a um rato encurralado.

Ao longe, ouviu o Big Bem anunciar às 20 horas. Levantou o homem suplicante, que insistia em encarar seu abismo. Olhou-o nos olhos, e sorriu. "Hora de morrer.".

Olhou o relógio de pulso. 20 horas e 1 minuto. Sentiu-se repentinamente incomodada. Atrasos a irritavam; atrasos _o_ irritavam. Era melhor se apressar. E quando finalmente deu dois passos para trás, ouviu um barulho.

A assassina de fato estava confiante de que ninguém a impediria de cumprir o que ele havia mandado, mas ainda assim, por precaução, bloqueara a porta de acesso ao quadragésimo segundo andar do lugar. Os bancos que serviram como barricada tremeram ao impacto que alguém fazia na porta.

"Não é que ele chegou a tempo?" ela pensou, divertindo-se. Um dos bancos cedeu e caiu com um estrondo. Parte da porta se abriu e uma mão que ela sabia ser de Obito Uchiha apareceu pela fresta aberta, tentando agarrar-se a algo para içar o corpo para frente. Ela ergueu a arma e olhou para Kisame, abrindo um sorriso que ele não podia ver – graças à máscara que lhe cobria o rosto e os cabelos, deixando visíveis apenas os olhos -, mas ela teve certeza que ele entendeu o que se passava na cabeça dela.

"Ninguém vai salvá-lo agora", diziam os olhos verde-acinzentados da moça. "Não existe essa história de tira bonzinho que vem salvá-lo. Aliás... Ele não vai ter tempo de fazer nada, não é mesmo?".

Virou-se para a porta no instante em que o policial chutou a porta de forma que finalmente lhe dava passagem, entrando instantaneamente em uma posição de ataque e ao mesmo tempo, defesa. Ele era rápido, e talvez se não estivesse preparado – talvez se _ela_ não estivesse preparada – o dano teria sido maior em ambos os casos. Mas ela foi mais esperta e, quase sem dar chance de Obito mirar a arma, a bala já saíra de sua Walther PPK.

Não foi como nos filmes. A bala não atingiu seu alvo em câmera lenta. Ele não caiu vagarosamente no chão. O barulho não foi insuportavelmente alto. O estalo seco do disparo e a queda do policial no chão pareceram acontecer quase ao mesmo tempo, e ela só teve certeza de que havia atingido o alvo quando ouviu o grito de dor de Obito e, ao mesmo tempo, a arma voando da mão dele, indo parar longe – mais perto dela do que do Uchiha. Ele rolou na direção da arma, voltando a gritar de dor. O ombro direito fora atingido.

Ela riu brevemente. Poderia matá-lo ali mesmo. Estava tão indefeso. Ela sabia o quão perigoso aquele Uchiha podia ser, o quanto podia controlar.

Mas não o fez.

Voltou-se para Kisame, que tinha no olhar um pedido de misericórdia, ainda encarando Londres abaixo dele. Abriu a janela, deixando o ar frio da noite entrar no local. Ele começou a fazer barulhos abafados pela mordaça em sua boca e balançar a cabeça negativamente, num ataque de pânico.

- Dê uma olhada... Pela última vez.

Cortou as amarras nas mãos de Kisame, desamarrou o lenço em sua boca e, por fim, ela empurrou o corpo em direção à janela aberta e, nesse instante sim, a cena pareceu ter sido retirada de um filme. Kisame pareceu parar um instante no ar, como se uma parede invisível estivesse ali, antes de seu corpo perceber que não havia nada ali para sustentá-lo. A gravidade fez o resto do trabalho e, ao olhar nos olhos do homem uma última vez, a assassina sentiu uma repentina vertigem ao acompanhar aquela queda.

Uma queda de 183 metros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan olhou para o relógio no visor do carro, resmungando baixo ao ver que já passava um pouco das oito horas e ele novamente prometera a Tenten que chegaria um pouco mais cedo. Uma música pop – daquelas que tocam de meia em meia hora - tocava na rádio, irritando-o. Mudou de estação, e sentiu-se aliviado ao ouvir uma voz feminina que não estivesse cheia de mil efeitos.

"Parece que as notícias não são muito boas. Não temos informações precisas, mas aparentemente há um policial ferido e um corp..."

Wolfe freou bruscamente ao perceber o sinal vermelho a sua frente, causando barulhos estridentes de buzinas logo atrás dele. "Policial ferido?".

"...estão falando sobre suicídio, mas ainda não há a certeza. Voltaremos em instantes com mais notícias sobre o incidente na Tower 42".

O detetive sentiu-se intrigado. A Tower 42 era um prédio extremamente seguro. Como alguém conseguiria entrar armado lá, atirar em um policial (cuja participação na cena ainda parecia mal-explicada) e se jogar em seguida. Um mau pressentimento o invadiu. De alguma forma, aquele acontecimento era absurdamente estranho. Assim como os últimos acontecimentos dentro do caso Akatsuki.

Seus temores pareceram tornar-se realidade ao ver seu celular vibrando no banco do carona. Sem se dar ao trabalho de colocar fones de ouvido, atendeu no mesmo instante e ouviu a voz de Kakashi Hatake, que em geral parecia sempre um tanto lenta, e que agora assumia um tom urgente e rápido.

- Vá à Tower 42 _agora_. Obito foi baleado. Kisame Hoshigaki está morto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tentou controlar seus passos, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não sair correndo dali. Mesmo depois de semanas vigiando, pesquisando e fazendo cálculos, algo dera errado. Ouviu o barulho de sirenes se aproximando quando estava chegando ao hall de entrada da Tower 42. No plano original, ela já devia estar bem longe dali quando isso acontecesse.

Sentia-se mal. Ela sabia qual era o motivo, mas se recusava a admiti-lo. Não queria ter que admitir uma fraqueza, mas a sensação não passava. Aquela vertigem... Certamente a atrapalhara nos momentos que se seguiram após o assassinato de Kisame.

Teoricamente, o que deveria fazer era simples para uma profissional como ela: não deixar nenhum indício era certamente a parte mais fácil – nada de digitais, nada de fios de cabelo. Depois, deveria ir ao quadragésimo primeiro andar – logo abaixo -, entrar no quarto de uma mulher chamada Heather Smith – uma americana alta de cabelos negros que havia se "hospedado" ali há dois dias à negócios, de quem ela roubara uma mala (para levar a vítima até o prédio), a identidade (para entrar no prédio despercebida, o que de qualquer jeito não seria difícil, graças a uma "distração" que ela armara horas antes, e deixou a segurança do prédio abalada e confusa) -, assumir uma nova identidade - a de uma pessoa que não existia, dessa vez – descer e sair do prédio antes de a polícia chegar.

Uma onda de alívio percorreu seu corpo quando sentiu o ar frio da noite adentrar seus pulmões. Estava se sentindo claustrofóbica – embora detestasse aquela palavra – dentro das roupas grandes que comprara, com enchimentos por todos os lados, para mudar sua forma física. Na frente do prédio, vários policiais começavam a passar uma fita de "DO NOT CROSS", interrogavam algumas testemunhas e continham o rebuliço que se formava ali em volta. Ela sabia o que as pessoas diriam: de repente, um cara havia caído do céu e se espatifado na frente da Tower 42.

Começou a ir em direção ao outro lado da rua, controlando seus passos para parecerem mais firmes do que ela realmente se sentia, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si, aparentemente chamando-a. Não se deixou abalar, e continuou andando. O dono da voz, porém, postou-se na frente dela. Era um homem de estatura mediana e ombros largos. E vestia um uniforme. Droga.

Era um policial.

Sentiu-se sortuda por ter guardado sua roupas, sua arma e as amarras de Kisame em seu volumoso disfarce, que fazia com que ela parecesse gorda, mais velha e mais baixa. Ela deixara a mala de volta ao quarto de Heather Smith, sem nenhuma prova – pois se certificou de ter prendido o cabelo e encapuzado Kisame logo depois de desacordá-lo, ainda no apartamento do Hoshigaki – e, assim, tudo o que segurava era uma bolsa-carteira com um celular falso.

- Com licença, senhora...?

- Helen Stout – disse a assassina, usando seu mais novo nome falso, e fazendo uma expressão de quem está assustada.

- Sou o oficial Yates, da Polícia de Londres. Pode responder algumas perguntas? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele pegou um gravador moderno e o ligou – A senhora estava aqui quando... Aconteceu?

De repente a assassina ficou desorientada. Por um instante, ela pensou que o oficial estava insinuando que ela tivesse alguma participação no ocorrido que fosse além de testemunha. Mas logo compreendeu a pergunta e começou a inventar uma mentira plausível.

- Eu estava andando na rua. Olhei para o céu para verificar o tempo e... – ela fez uma pausa para parecer dramática, porém mais realista – acho que vi alguém... Alguém lá em cima, mas resolvi que talvez fosse minha imaginação. Mas logo depois... Logo depois aquele homem... – a assassina começou a simular desespero e a querer chorar.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Stout. Fique calma.

- Mas se eu tivesse... Eu poderia...

- Não há nada que a senhora pudesse ter feito. – o policial começou a parecer desconfortável

- Acho... Que ele se jogou de lá... Acho que ele quis se matar. – disse ela repentinamente. Ele olhou para ela por mais alguns segundos, pensando. Depois disse, por fim:

- Obrigado, senhora. Boa noite. Qualquer coisa, entraremos em contato com a senhora.

- Boa noite, oficial – ela disse, ainda simulando certo desespero.

Ela saiu andando dali lentamente, vendo que começava a se formar uma multidão perto de onde Kisame caíra. Ao se ver um pouco mais longe, apressou o passo, até quase correr. Só parou quando estava muito longe, a seis quarteirões dali.

Respirou fundo e entrou em seu New Beatle azul. Olhou-se no espelho, tirou a peruca ruiva, soltou o cabelo liso castanho-avermelhado. Ali, na rua isolada, trocou-se dentro do carro, abandonando para sempre a identidade de Helen Stout e seu terninho cor-de-rosa para assumir novamente a identidade que usava o uniforme da Timeout.

Harriet Sheldrake.

A _sua_ identidade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sábado, 17h00._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres – Casa de Chá Tea Party._

Tenten Mitsashi desviou os olhos do jornal à sua frente para fixá-los na porta de entrada da Casa de Chá Tea Party, que acabara de se abrir. Por ela entraram Neji e Hinata Hyuuga, seguidos por Sasuke Uchiha.

Os três recém-chegados se juntaram a Tenten, Sakura e Naruto, que aguardavam em uma mesa mais afastada do movimento da entrada e do balcão da aconchegante casa de chá. Fora o Uzumaki quem sugerira o local do encontro. Ele já havia ido até ali inúmeras vezes com Tenten e Sakura, e gostava do lugar devido às variedades de doces e bebidas que eram servidas. Mas a Tea Party era, além disso, um ótimo local para _conversar_.

Porque era isso que os seis jovens precisavam fazer com urgência, depois dos acontecimentos de quarta-feira. Durante o resto da semana, fora difícil encontrar um tempo para discutir o que realmente acontecera com Kisame Hoshigaki, devido às provas que Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Neji e Sasuke ainda tinham que enfrentar na LFE. Por isso, Naruto sugerira essa reunião no Sábado.

Fora ele quem vira o nome do ex-Akatsuki no jornal. O mistério em torno da empresa estivera tão presente em sua vida nas últimas semanas que Naruto lera e relera as informações furtadas do notebook de Hiashi Hyuuga inúmeras vezes, a ponto de, assim como seus amigos, saber o nome, profissão e outras informações dos ex-membros de cabeça. E desde que Hidan Yamamoto fora misteriosamente assassinado na Timeout, Naruto passou a se sentir diretamente ligado ao mistério, da mesma forma que Tenten e os outros. Passou a ficar mais atento aos meios de comunicação também.

Por isso, quando leu a discreta nota anunciando o suicídio de Kisame na edição de quinta-feira do The Sun, ligou imediatamente para a Mitsashi. Sabia que a amiga levaria a terrível notícia aos demais.

_Terrível_ não apenas pelo fato de mais um ex-Akatsuki ter sido assassinado. Havia algo a mais que estava errado. O The Sun, mesmo sendo um tabloide, tinha grande repercussão, e estava tratando a morte de Kisame como _suicídio_.

- A polícia sabe que isso é mentira – disse Neji, depois de analisar os jornais que Naruto havia levado. O loiro reunira os principais jornais londrinos que foram publicados desde quinta-feira, e _todos__eles_, em notas ou artigos muito pequenos, mencionavam que um importante dono de uma casa de computadores no centro da Cidade de Londres havia tirado sua própria vida na noite do dia anterior.

- Foi o que pensei – Naruto concordou – Acho que essa história de "suicídio" é para abafar essa sequência de mortes. Todos sabem que indigentes morrem quase todos os dias, mas os ex-membros de "vocês-sabem-quem" são pessoas relativamente importantes. Seus assassinatos em circunstâncias inusitadas e misteriosas chamam a atenção. E tenho certeza de que se a mídia pesquisar, vai achar a ligação entre eles.

- Os jornais afirmam que testemunhas _confirmaram_ que Kisame se atirou da Tower 42 – Hinata observou

- Provavelmente a polícia está fazendo de tudo para sustentar sua tese do suicídio – disse Sakura – Até mesmo "criar" testemunhas. Como Naruto disse, a mídia pode descobrir muita coisa se decidir pesquisar. Por isso qualquer meio para despistá-la é válido. Tio Ryan deve estar tendo muito trabalho...

- Não acho que criar essa distração para a mídia seja o único motivo para a história do suicídio – Tenten falou, e todos olharam para ela. A garota se mostrava mais pensativa e menos alegre desde que Naruto a notificara da morte de Kisame.

- O que você sugere? – Neji perguntou, interessado

- Tio Ryan é muito inteligente, e realmente o suicídio faz a mídia se afastar do mistério de "vocês-sabem-quem". Mas penso que ele e sua equipe inventaram essa história baseados no perfil que traçaram do assassino. Quero dizer... Todas as mortes foram anunciadas até agora da forma mais discreta possível, mas a cada assassinato, o plano de execução vai ficando mais perigoso, e o resultado, mais cruel. O que o culpado disso tudo quer é _atenção_. E a polícia não tem dado isso a ele. Isso o deixa irritado, a ponto de arriscar matar um cara dentro de uma boate badalada ou empurrar outro da Tower 42. Quero dizer... É a _Tower__42_! Um prédio extremamente conhecido! E a morte ocorreu, de acordo com os jornais, por volta das oito da noite... Não acham isso extremamente audacioso?

- De fato... – aquiesceu Neji – É uma análise interessante, Tenten. Então, você acha que a Scotland Yard está testando a paciência do assassino?

- Se for isso... – Sasuke disse, antes que a Mitsashi pudesse responder – Eles estão quase conseguindo. Ouvi meu pai contando a Itachi que Obito está internado. Levou um tiro no ombro. E vou deixar vocês adivinharem _quando_ e _onde_.

- Quarta-feira, na Tower 42 – Tenten declarou o óbvio – Não acredito...

- Então o detetive Uchiha entrou em confronto direto com o assassino? – perguntou Naruto, ligeiramente empolgado.

- Tudo indica que sim – respondeu Sasuke.

- Então tio Ryan está chegando perto de algo perigoso – Tenten continuou seu raciocínio – A pouca atenção dispensada pela mídia a esse caso está _realmente_ irritando o assassino. E agora, com essa nota medíocre de suicídio, diante de todo o trabalho que ele teve para burlar de alguma forma a segurança da Tower 42 E sequestrar Kisame, ele vai ficar infinitamente...

- Puto – Naruto completou pela amiga, que se limitou em concordar com a cabeça.

- Pelo menos a polícia está chegando perto – observou Hinata.

- E nós continuamos inertes – Tenten bufou

- Se é difícil para a Scotland, imagina para nós – disse Sakura, sensata – Você sabia que seria assim, Tenten...

- Tudo bem, mas não dá para ignorar minha frustração em não poder ajudar. Outro ex-membro morreu e um policial saiu ferido. Meu tio está, possivelmente, no caso mais difícil da vida dele, testando a mente de um psicopata carente de atenção para suas atrocidades, sem ao menos saber o alcance da ousadia desse cara nos assassinatos que ele comete. Espero que você esteja certa, Hinata... Espero mesmo que a Scotland esteja chegando perto, porque agora o perigo está muito, _muito_ perto de nós.

- Que quer dizer? – Neji perguntou, olhando sério para Tenten.

- O fato de Kisame Hoshigaki ter sido assassinado faz de Konan Aoki a próxima vítima – a Mitsashi respondeu, encarando o Hyuuga com intensidade – Minha futura chefe é o próximo alvo.

Os seis ficaram em silêncio. Olhares preocupados foram direcionados a Tenten e Hinata. Elas começariam a trabalhar na segunda-feira, mas como seria agora que Kisame se fora e Konan estava no caminho do assassino? Como essa pessoa agia? As garotas corriam mesmo perigo. Aquele momento de quietude entre eles estava repleto de perguntas, tensão e medo.

- Seu tio sabe do estágio de vocês – Neji quebrou o silêncio, sério – E sabe que Konan é a próxima. Ele jamais vai permitir que algo ruim aconteça.

- Neji tem total razão – disse Sakura, olhando preocupada para as amigas e segurando as mãos de Tenten – Tio Ryan nunca...

- Já sei tudo que vocês vão dizer, gente – a Mitsashi falou, tranquila – E parem de olhar para mim e para Hinata como se _nós_fôssemos as vítimas. O estágio era pra ser uma coisa boa, lembra? Vamos descobrir mais sobre "vocês-sabem-quem", vamos poder ajudar... Além disso, ficou provado com essa última morte que mesmo toda segurança do mundo pode ser quebrada. Até a Scotland falha, sem falar que o assassino em questão é uma pessoa muito inteligente e organizada. E definitivamente Konan não vai ser atacada no meio da redação do The Guardian, com um trilhão de policiais a vigiando, certo? Então até que se prove o contrário, Hinata e eu ficaremos bem. Sem falar que eu não tenho medo.

- Você é durona hein, mulher! – brincou Naruto, fazendo com que um sorriso se formasse nos lábios de Tenten.

- Estou com saudades de tio Minato e tia Kushina, Naruto... – ela falou, mudando bruscamente de assunto. Ninguém contestou. Sakura apenas trocou um olhar significativo com Neji e Sasuke para depois voltar sua atenção para p chá a sua frente.

- Eles também estão com saudades de vocês três – o loiro respondeu, sorrindo também e apontando para Tenten, Sakura e Hinata – Aliás, eu também.

- Desculpe... Sabe que está difícil para nós irmos ver você. As provas acabaram conosco essa semana... E tio Ryan não deixaria que voltássemos lá tão cedo... Sem falar que fugir de casa de novo, por enquanto, não rola – Tenten explicou, e Naruto fez um gesto de "deixa disso".

- Sentimos muito mesmo, Naruto. E que bom que você nos convidou para vir aqui – Sakura sorriu, afagando os cabelos do amigo

- Eu já tinha pensado em chamar vocês pra sair. Vocês todos... – o loiro olhou para Neji e Sasuke – O objetivo era a gente se distrair, relaxar, comemorar o fim das provas de vocês, o estágio das meninas e tal... Mas, diante dos fatos...

- N-Nos diga... Co-Como estão as coisas n-na Timeout? – perguntou Hinata

- Fracas – o sorriso de instantes antes desapareceu do rosto do Uzumaki; ele olhou para baixo e depois encarou os amigos com pesar – Estávamos fechados por determinação da polícia. Essa foi a primeira semana que funcionamos desde o... "Acidente" no show do McFly. O movimento caiu muito. Ontem a fila estava medíocre, e nem quero pensar em como vai ser hoje...

- Como seus pais estão? – Neji perguntou educadamente.

- Preocupados, eu acho. Mas são muito otimistas. Ficam falando toda hora que nós vamos superar isso e incentivam os funcionários. Ah, essa é a parte legal. _Ninguém_ se demitiu, cara... A galera de lá está dando o maior apoio para mim e para os meus velhos. Principalmente a Harriet Cabelo-de-Fogo.

As garotas se renderam a uma risada diante do apelido inventado por Naruto. Então, Neji, Sasuke e Hinata fizeram seus pedidos, e os seis jovens passaram a discutir outros assuntos. Obviamente a Akatsuki era uma constante em seus pensamentos, mas se estes fossem expressados, nada muito além de frustração – como bem dissera Tenten – sairia. Todos ali sabiam que o melhor era esperar a Mitsashi e a Hyuuga começarem seus estágios, na segunda-feira, para avaliarem o risco que estavam correndo junto com Konan Aoki, e até onde esta lhes seria útil.

No momento, como Naruto desejara, eles deveriam tentar relaxar e se distrair.

Pelo menos, _tentar_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Domingo, 22h31min_

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres – Parte oeste._

_Apartamento de Kakashi Hatake e Blair McGarvey_

Piscou duas vezes. Repetiu o movimento, como se aquilo fosse trazer o sono que ele tanto queria que viesse, mas Kakashi sabia que não adiantaria. A semana que terminara no dia anterior tinha sido especialmente atarefada e confusa – o que era preocupante dentre tantos acontecimentos estranhos -, e os fatos giravam em sua cabeça, misturados.

A única notícia relativamente boa nisso tudo era que Obito não fora ferido com gravidade. A bala não atingira nenhum osso e ficara alojada no ombro. A balística confirmou que a munição utilizada fora de uma arma calibre 9 mm, que normalmente transpassa o alvo e não faz tantos danos. No entanto, como a bala ficou alojada no corpo e fizera certo estrago, verificou-se que a bala tinha ponta oca, que aumentava seu diâmetro ao encontrar um alvo, e, assim, a penetração e destruição de tecidos, causando maior sangramento, impossibilitando uma ação de Obito, que ficaria em repouso por uma semana e não iria à trabalho de campo por mais duas semanas.

Na quinta-feira, no hospital, ele relatara à polícia que a assassina ligara para ele do celular de Kisame (que tinha o telefone de Obito por este ser o policial responsável por sua proteção) e avisou que o Hoshigaki só tinha mais seis minutos de vida, portanto se o detetive fosse esperar os reforços da polícia para ir atrás de Kisame, ele teria que carregar pelo resto da vida o peso de uma morte que ele poderia ter evitado. Sem pensar muito, Obito perguntou onde ela estava, ao que a assassina respondeu perguntando se ele conhecia um bar chamado Vertigo 42, desligando em seguida.

Rapidamente, Obito lembrou-se que Vertigo 42 era um bar/restaurante que ficava no quadragésimo segundo andar de um prédio chamado Tower 42. Era um local conhecido por ser uma dos dois restaurantes de uma construção emblemática de Londres.

A Tower 42 era um dos arranha-céus mais altos da cidade de Londres e um dos prédios mais famosos dali, construído entre 1971 e 1981, e inaugurado nesse mesmo ano. Tinha 183 metros e 43 andares. Era um prédio utilizado principalmente como escritório comercial, mas também abrigava restaurantes e outros serviços.

Obito chamou reforços dos policiais responsáveis pela segurança de Kisame, mas a informação só chegou a Kakashi, Wolfe e a outros oficiais da Scotland Yard quando já era tarde demais. O Uchiha relatou que entrou sem problemas no prédio, mas teve dificuldade para adentrar o local onde a assassina disse que estaria, pois ela havia bloqueado a porta. Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar, ela atitou instantaneamente, atingindo-o no ombro. Em seguida, ela – e Obito relutou um pouco ao descrever essa cena – jogou Kisame.

A "assassina" era de fato uma mulher, com a estatura descrita anteriormente e constatada no perfil, porém estava completamente vestida de preto e com o rosto coberto. Ela saiu do local rapidamente, e Obito nada pôde fazer.

A polícia chegou pouco tempo depois de Kisame ter chegado ao chão, e imediatamente começou a interrogar as pessoas que estavam em volta do corpo e nas proximidades do local. Logo depois, a atividade foi reforçada pela Scotland Yard, que ficou responsável por interrogar os funcionários da Tower 42 e, a partir daí, as coisas começaram a ficar mais claras.

No fim daquela tarde, apenas duas horas antes de Kisame ser assassinado, ocorreu uma pane geral em todo o sistema de segurança da Tower 42, desabilitando câmeras e alarmes. Isso era absolutamente preocupante, uma vez o prédio é o local de funcionamento do Nacional Westminster Bank, um dos maiores bancos comerciais do Reino Unido. Todos os funcionários do prédio pararam suas atividades e cancelaram possíveis atendimentos e o departamento de segurança passou a trabalhar febrilmente, sem sucesso. A polícia foi alertada sobre um possível roubo e a área ao redor foi discretamente reforçada. Reuniões de fato importantes continuaram acontecendo no prédio; as outras seriam canceladas.

Heather Smith era uma empresária norte-americana que estava "hospedada" ali há dois dias e deveria estar presente em uma das reuniões canceladas. Ela saiu da Tower 42 cerca de meia hora após a pane. A câmera do prédio da frente captou a moça voltando às 19h50min, carregando uma mala que não estava com ela antes, e não voltou a sair. O único problema nisso é que Heather Smith apareceu às 20h45min na frente da Tower 42, alegando ter ido passear por Londres. O álibi foi averiguado e confirmado. Quem era aquela, então, que entrara no prédio antes do assassinato?

Mais tarde, analisando as câmeras de segurança do prédio da frente – que foram a melhor fonte de informações para a polícia -, os detetives da Scotland constataram que uma mulher loira vestida de rosa parecia ter saído da Tower 42, embora não houvesse nenhum registro de que ela houvesse entrado ali.

Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: a assassina havia se disfarçado de Heather Smith, entrado no prédio carregando Kisame em sua mala, o assassinado, e saído dali com uma nova identidade – que eles vieram a descobrir, após o exame dos interrogatórios, que era Helen Stout. Após intensa procura, não encontraram ninguém com esse nome.

A pane na segurança da Tower 42 não fora coincidência. Fora causada pela assassina.

A situação ficava cada vez mais preocupante. Ela conseguira assassinar Kisame sob intensa vigilância, acabar com a segurança de um prédio inteiro por várias horas, roubar identidades e sair completamente ilesa. Não foram achadas digitais, fios de cabelo, nada.

Além disso, pensou Kakashi, os principais suspeitos – os chefes do Mercado Negro – estavam presos, mas mesmo assim outro membro da Akatsuki fora morto. Uma morte terrível, como depois relatado na autópsia. Traumatismo craniano, as duas pernas e o braço direito quebrados. Duas costelas quebradas, uma delas perfurando o pulmão e causando hemorragia interna. Pescoço quebrado. Coluna deslocada. Sem a menor chance de sobreviver.

Como se não bastasse, havia ainda a imprensa. Desde o início houve preocupação em minimizar ao máximo a atenção sobre o caso, e houve estrema atenção ao fornecer apenas algumas informações, para preservar as vítimas e não enaltecer o ego do mandante. Agora eles tinham Konan Aoki e o _The __Guardian_ do lado da polícia, mas talvez fosse preciso _mais_.

Foi por isso que Kakashi entrou em contato com um velho conhecido seu, Gai Maito. Gai adorava competir com Kakashi, não importava no que fosse ou se Kakashi não estivesse com vontade de competir. Ele era há muitos anos um dos principais repórteres do _The __Sun_, um dos tablóides mais famosos. Se nem o The Guardian e nem o The Sun fizessem alarde para os acontecimentos, talvez outros jornais se desanimassem. A ideia era a mesma: se questionados, os dois jornais responderiam que pressionaram a polícia de todos os jeitos e não conseguiram mais informações.

Foi a partir do jornal de Gai que a notícia de que Kisame havia se suicidado começou a circular, e, por fim, pareceu convencer a todos de que se tratava apenas um caso isolado de um homem perturbado que se cansara da vida. A ideia surgiu após a análise de várias testemunhas, que sugeriram tal hipótese – começando, inclusive, pela desconhecida Helen Stout. Na verdade, tratava-se de um plano da polícia para testar o mandante e seus limites de paciência.

- Kakashi? – Blair o chamou, no escuro, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ele sabia que ela não estava dormindo, mas pensou que talvez ela não tivesse reparado que ele estivesse acordado.

- ...? – não foi uma resposta de fato, mas a incentivou a falar.

- Pare de pensar nisso.

- Nisso...?

- No caso Akatsuki, é claro. – ela puxou o braço dele para si, apoiando sua cabeça neste – Sei que está muito cansado, e eu também estou.

- Eu sei.

- Sei que sabe. Mas... Se aquiete. É o que estou tentando fazer. Talvez desse certo se nós dois tentássemos. - Ele poderia jurar que ouviu um sorriso na voz dela. Coisas impossíveis desse tipo aconteciam com Blair. - O que acha de tirar uma folga, quando isso tudo acabar? Algum lugar ao ar livre... – ela sugeriu.

Kakashi não pôde deixar de reparar que ela disse "quando", e não "se". Observou-a por alguns instantes, pensando pela primeira vez em muito tempo em como ele tinha sorte por Blair estar ali com ele. Desde que a conhecera, quando começou a trabalhar em contato com o laboratório, percebeu que ela era do tipo que procura sempre algo novo para se interessar, e parecia um tanto solitária. Era uma surpresa que ela tivesse se interessado por tanto tempo por alguém como ele. Já havia tido essa conversa com ela antes, ao que ela respondera, rindo, que "ele era menos tedioso do que parecia", e sua presença muitas vezes silenciosa era bem melhor que a solidão que em geral ela apreciava.

- Acho uma boa ideia – ele respondeu, por fim. Kakashi não pensou antes de responder. Sabia que ela ia convencê-lo de qualquer forma.

- Também acho. – ela se aconchegou para mais perto dele - Vamos, senhor Hatake. Hora de dormir. Bons sonhos.

- Bons sonhos – ele repetiu, pensando que talvez, naquela noite, seu sonhos fossem, _de __fato_, melhores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 12h29min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

_Aula de Língua Inglesa._

A aula de Itachi seguia tediosamente. Sakura não sabia muito bem porque o professor insistia em corrigir suas avaliações antes de entregá-las, apenas _desconfiava_ que deveria ser porque Itachi gostava de causar desespero em seus alunos antes de receberem suas notas ruins. Seria muito mais prático, como Sasuke sugerira uma vez ao irmão, entregar as provas e depois divulgar o gabarito, mas Itachi contra-argumentara que as notas ruins eram a prova de que os alunos não conseguiriam entender as respostas corretas sem a explicação do professor.

E como se não bastasse, Tenten fizera questão de se sentar com Hinata para que Sai pudesse sentar ao lado de Sakura. A Haruno jurava que sua amiga havia desistido da ideia de fazê-la dar uma chance a Sai, já que as coisas com Sasuke haviam melhorado. Mas algo fazia Sakura pensar que o que a Mitsashi queria mesmo era irritar o Uchiha, afinal ele se mostrara mais rabugento que o comum durante a aula, e Sakura tinha a forte intuição de que o tédio era o menor dos fatores que colaboravam com o mau humor de Sasuke.

A Haruno suspirou e consultou o relógio de pulso de Sai. Faltavam vinte minutos para o término da aula, e tudo o que Sakura queria era pegar sua prova e ir embora. Pela visão periférica, notou que Sai a observava. A aula toda fora assim. O garoto lhe lançava olhares longos e interrogativos, que a essa altura estavam começando a irritar a Haruno. Era como se Sai quisesse perguntar alguma coisa, mas não soubesse como. Sakura sentiu uma ligeira vontade de dar-lhe um tapa, mas ao invés disso optou por sorrir com pesar e dizer com a voz tediosa:

- Esse tempo que demora a passar está me matando... – ela esperou Sai fazer algum comentário, mas ele limitou-se em franzir o cenho pra ela, como se Sakura tivesse acabado de dizer algum absurdo – Que aula mais chata...

- Absurdamente chata – Sai concordou, com um meio sorriso. Sakura olhou para o lado e viu que Tenten a encarava com um sorriso malicioso. A Haruno limitou-se em revirar os olhos.

Ela analisou seus colegas por alguns segundos. A maioria não estava prestando atenção em Itachi, mas o professor não parecia se importar. Ele sempre deixou claro que quem sai perdendo é quem faz pouco caso de sua aula, e não ele. Nesse aspecto Sakura era obrigada a concordar com o Uchiha. Ele era um ótimo professor, e talvez, se a turma se esquecesse um pouco do mau humor de Itachi e valorizasse seu profissionalismo, o resultado das avaliações não seria tão ruim.

Ao voltar novamente sua atenção para o professor, Sakura acabou encontrando o olhar de Sasuke sobre ela. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Neji, como de costume, no fundo da sala, o cenho muito franzido. A Haruno sustentou o contato visual por alguns segundos, e para sua surpresa Sasuke suavizou sua expressão por alguns instantes. Sorrindo, Sakura virou-se para frente.

- Você está saindo com o Uchiha? – a pergunta veio do nada, e a Haruno demorou alguns segundos para entender que fora Sai quem a fizera. Sentindo-se incomodada por dentro, Sakura compreendeu instantaneamente que era _isso_ que ele vinha tentando perguntar a aula toda. Ela precisou se controlar antes de responder da forma mais casual que pode:

- Não, não estou – disse, afinal era verdade. Sasuke e ela eram apenas _amigos_, e o que os unia era unicamente o mistério da Akatsuki. Sakura abriu um sorriso triste e Sai a olhou mais curioso ainda.

- Hm... Tem certeza? – que tipo de pergunta era essa?

- É claro que tenho – a Haruno respondeu, agora sem muita paciência.

- Bom... É que vocês tem andado muito juntos ultimamente pelos corredores, então pensei...

- Pensou errado, Sai – Sakura o encarou, séria – Se esse foi motivo da sua pergunta, lembre-se de que também ando _com __você_ pelos corredores, mas não significa que estamos saindo.

- Tem razão – ele pareceu ligeiramente desapontado, mas voltou a encarar Sakura. A vontade de estapeá-lo cresceu dentro da Haruno, mas ela tentou pensar em Sai como o cara que foi legal com ela naquele dia na Timeout, algum tempo atrás, depois que Sasuke a humilhara quando ela fora lhe desejar pêsames por Madara Uchiha. Parecia que tudo acontecera há uma eternidade...

- Tem algo mais que gostaria de saber? – Sakura decidiu perguntar, na tentativa de encerrar o assunto

- Não – ele respondeu incisivamente – Só achei estranho o fato de vocês se tornarem amigos de repente, considerando o fato de que ele sempre ignorou sua existência.

- Pois é, olha como a vida é engraçada – ela argumentou ironicamente – As circunstâncias colaboraram para Sasuke perceber que eu existo, e hoje somos amigos. O mundo dá voltas...

- Que circunstâncias?

Sakura já estava levantando a mão para bater em Sai quando a voz de Itachi se elevou e ele anunciou que finalmente entregaria as provas.

- Mas antes – disse ele, e alguns alunos resmungaram – Gostaria de parabenizar uma pessoa – os olhos dos estudantes se arregalaram – A senhorita Hinata Hyuuga foi o único ser dessa sala que concretizou a difícil tarefa de tirar nota máxima na minha prova. Parabéns pela proeza, senhorita. Seu vocabulário é extenso e suas respostas foram precisas. Continue assim.

A turma ficou vários instantes em silêncio, até que Tenten se recuperou primeiro do choque e puxou aplausos para a Hyuuga. Logo a sala se encheu de palmas e assovios. Hinata ficou extremamente vermelha, como era esperado, mas murmurou um tímido agradecimento seguido de um sorriso radiante. Itachi pediu para os aplausos cessarem e a turma silenciou novamente. Então ele entregou as provas.

Sakura tirara 9,0, mas considerando o grau de dificuldade da prova e as inúmeras notas baixas, para a Haruno era quase como ter tirado 10,0. A garota estava prestes a se dirigir até onde Tenten e Hinata estavam para poder parabenizar a Hyuuga quando Itachi pediu silêncio novamente e anunciou que tinha ainda mais um comunicado.

- Devido às notas baixas, que não foram nenhuma novidade para mim, decidi... Bom, decidi dar uma segunda chance a vocês – os burburinhos de reclamação pararam e novamente os estudantes encararam o professor, surpresos – Sei que nunca adotei o esquema de pontuação extra com vocês antes, diferente dos meus demais colegas do corpo docente, mas confesso que estou ficando cansado de dar tantos zeros. Sem falar que a recuperação final atrapalha minhas férias.

- Impossível... ELE está cansado de dar zeros? – Sai comentou ao lado de Sakura e a garota teve que concordar com o amigo.

- Portanto – Itachi continuou - Vocês farão um trabalho valendo DOIS PONTOS extras – o barulho dos alunos prendendo a respiração todos ao mesmo tempo foi o único som que se fez. O professor continuou calmamente: - Vocês deverão realizar uma pesquisa de campo. Em outras palavras, deverão entrevistar pessoas, recolher depoimentos. O número fica a seu critério. O assunto é um tema simples: "fobias". Pra quem não entendeu, "fobias" quer dizer "medos". Em duplas, vocês realizarão as entrevistas e elaborarão uma redação de no mínimo _duas__páginas_ que deverá conter os depoimentos recolhidos, informações gerais e curiosidades sobre a fobia da qual a dupla ficou encarregada e a relação dessa fobia com o curso que vocês estudam aqui na LFE. Anexos são opcionais.

- Será que existe "prova-do-Itachi-fobia"? – disse Sai, e Sakura acabou rindo. Ela gostava mais dele assim, irônico e engraçado. Ele olhou sério para ela e acrescentou – Desculpe pelas perguntas de antes.

- Tudo bem – a Haruno sorriu. Achou melhor deixar por menos.

- Olha... – Sai continuou – Nós dois fazemos Medicina... Não acha que formaríamos uma dupla interessante? Para o trabalho, quero dizer.

Mas antes mesmo que Sakura pudesse pensar na resposta, Itachi voltou a falar e comunicou que ele próprio havia separado os pares e distribuído as fobias para cada um. Monotonamente, ele foi lendo em voz alta a pauta que tinha em mãos, com os nomes das duplas e os medos que deveriam pesquisar.

Sai pareceu decepcionado ao constatar que não faria dupla com Sakura. Mas esse sentimento logo foi substituído por _raiva_ quando Itachi leu que a dupla da Haruno seria Sasuke Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi passou mais algumas instruções e dispensou os alunos, exatamente quando o sinal indicando o término da aula tocou. Os estudantes saíram apressados da sala, alguns reclamando sobre o trabalho, outros surpresos pelo professor estar misteriosamente disposto em ajudá-los.

"_Muito __misteriosamente __disposto...__"_ – pensou Sasuke, enquanto terminava de guardar seu material.

- Você achou estranho Itachi ter passado essa pesquisa, estou certo? – Neji indagou

- Todo mundo achou – Sasuke deu de ombros

- Não finja que não entendeu – o Hyuuga advertiu

- Nós dois sabemos que é suspeito, Neji. Primeiro, Itachi consegue o estágio para sua prima e para a Mitsashi – Sasuke estreitou o olhar para o irmão, do outro lado da sala de aula agora praticamente vazia – E agora decide dar essa "segunda chance" passando um trabalho valendo DOIS pontos extras. Sobre _fobias_.

- Acha que há alguma mensagem subliminar por trás desse trabalho?

- Tenho certeza. Agora pare de ficar comentando isso dentro da sala.

- Por que esse mau humor todo? – Neji perguntou, franzindo o cenho para o amigo – Se tivermos que descobrir algo, só será possível fazendo o trabalho. E veja pelo lado positivo: você não está fazendo dupla com o Rock Lee. Estou com vontade de matar Itachi por ter me colocado com aquele maluco... Você, em compensação, é a dupla da Sakura.

- Não vou dizer que isso não me agrada – Sasuke falou, observando a Haruno conversando com Tenten e Hinata, algumas carteiras à frente – Pelo contrário. Acho que essa é uma ótima oportunidade de me aproximar mais.

- Isso mesmo, Romeu – ironizou Neji – Sem falar que assim seu mau humor diminui. Estava impossível olhar para a sua cara desfigurada naquela careta irada encarando o Sai.

- Ele é um idiota.

- Só por que ele dá em cima da Sakura?

- Vai se ferrar, Neji.

O Hyuuga não pôde deixar dar um sorriso enviesado enquanto via Sasuke se afastar dele e se dirigir às garotas. Os dois rapazes parabenizaram Hinata pelo sucesso na prova de Itachi e comentaram rapidamente sobre os temas de seus trabalhos. Tenten e a Hyuuga ficaram na mesma dupla e pesquisariam sobre Entomofobia (medo de insetos); Sakura e Sasuke ficaram responsáveis pela Autofobia (medo de si mesmo ou de ficar sozinho); Neji e Rock Lee pesquisariam sobre Claustrofobia.

Quando finalmente estavam deixando a sala de aula, Sasuke notou que Itachi ainda estava ali, anotando alguma coisa em sua pauta. O Uchiha mais novo pediu aos amigos que fossem andando, mas que logo os alcançaria. Neji olhou sério para Sasuke antes de adentrar o corredor com as garotas.

- O que quer? – Itachi perguntou depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, sem levantar os olhos da pauta.

- Quero saber por que – disse Sasuke, e seu irmão olhou para ele, desdenhoso.

- É impossível que nesses 18 anos de convivência você não tenha percebido que não sou telepata. Que diabos, "por que" o quê, Sasuke?

- Por que você passou essa pesquisa?

- Está reclamando?

- Não. Mas você simplesmente não dá dois pontos de graça assim.

- Quem disse que os pontos são de graça? – Itachi elevou a voz – Vou ser muito rigoroso na correção. Qualquer vestígio de cópia de internet e eu zero o trabalho. Vou ler um por um, detalhe por detalhe.

- Ainda assim. Você não dá pontuação extra.

- Se não quiser fazer o trabalho, não faça – o Uchiha mais velho falou, impaciente.

- Não estou dizendo que não vou fazer, apenas quero...

- Não tenho mais nada útil para lhe dizer – Itachi interrompeu, voltando a escrever na pauta – Está atrasando meu almoço. Pode ir.

Sasuke considerou por alguns instantes a hipótese de dar um soco em Itachi. Mas ali na LFE, pouco importava se ele era seu irmão. Infelizmente, neste caso, Sasuke precisava respeitá-lo como _professor_. Irritado, o Uchiha mais novo se dirigiu à porta.

- Mas sabe de uma coisa? – Itachi tornou a falar, fazendo Sasuke olhar para ele – Você ainda vai me agradecer muito por isso.

- O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou, tentando ler o que os olhos do irmão diziam

- Ora, irmãozinho tolo – riu o Uchiha mais velho – Já se esqueceu de QUEM escolhi para ser sua dupla?

Fuzilando o irmão com o olhar, Sasuke ignorou o respeito aos professores por uns instantes.

- Vá para o inferno – resmungou contra seu irmão, mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio para logo em seguida sair da sala mais furioso do que nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gaalheeeraaa!**

**n.n**

**FÉRIAS ENFIM! **

**Depois de quase QUATRO MESES sem atualizar nadinha, FINALMENTE saiu esse cap! Esperamos que vocês tenham apreciado e lido com muita atenção, pois algumas partes podem até parecer confusas se lidas rapidamente. Detalhes importantes foram revelados, como o lance da Harriet. Sabemos que muitas de vocês obviamente já suspeitavam dela, mas também nem fizemos muita questão de esconder às sete chaves a identidade da assassina. De qualquer forma, quem apostava nela, parabéns por ter acertado!**

**And, LÓGICO, obrigada mais uma vez à Shii-sensei pela personagem completa e muito fácil de trabalhar a personalidade nessa história.**

**Gostaríamos de compartilhar mais detalhes sobre esse cap com vocês, mas nossa internet tá caindo toda hora, então melhor parar de lerdar pra postar, certo? Vocês também já esperaram demais né? HEHEHE... Qualquer coisa, deixem DÚVIDAS, ELOGIOS, CRÍTICAS E SUGESTÕES nas Reviews! Leremos com todo prazer!**

**AH! Antes de nos despedirmos, uma novidade: as donas das CINCO PRIMEIRAS REVIEWS receberão por PM ou e-mail cenas (flashes)do próximo cap! Quem não tem conta no FF, please deixe seu e-mail, como no modelo abaixo:**

**irmas (ponto) uchiha (arroba) (hotmail) (ponto) (com).**

**Tudo junto, lóóóógico, hehehe... Quem quiser pode nos adicionar no MSN também. Logo logo tomaremos vergonha na cara e criaremos um Facebook pra gente, certo?**

**No mais, obrigada pela paciência (pela infinicentésima vez!) e por não deixarem de acompanhar!**

**E não se esqueçam de mandar Reviews! Sejam rápidas para serem as cinco primeiras!**

**Muuuiitos abraços!**

**Irmãs Uchiha.**

**n.n**


	16. Suspeitas

**Capítulo 14: Suspeitas.**

_Segunda-feira, 15h38min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

Adam Ross entrou no Laboratório da Scotland Yard, meio correndo e meio deslizando em cima de seus tênis, retorcendo as mãos nervosamente. Escancarou a porta de sua sala, fazendo mais barulho do que gostaria, sendo notado por sua assistente - ou ex-assistente; Adam não sabia mais como estava a situação dela desde que ele passara a trabalhar "em campo". Helena o encarou, um tanto surpresa.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, cruzando os braços

- Bem, esse aqui _ainda_ é o lugar onde eu trabalho – ele retrucou, tentando passar segurança, mas soando ainda mais ansioso. Helena lhe lançou um olhar curioso e pareceu querer falar alguma coisa

- Oi Adam! Ou devo dizer Professor Adams? – disse uma voz atrás dele, que ele reconheceu como sendo a de Suzumiya – O que faz aqui?

- Me chame de Adam. Chega de "Professor" por enquanto. – o rapaz respondeu, dando um sorrisinho - Preciso falar com a Blaise... Vocês viram a Blaise? Eu tenho uma coisa para mostrar para a Blaise. Onde está a Blaise?

- Certo, pelo visto você realmente quer ver a Blaise! Que tipo de milagre esse emprego de professor fez com você? – Helena riu

- Helena tem razão. Em outros tempos, você preferia se jogar na lixeira a ter que falar com a Blaise – completou Suzumiya

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas tenho algo que acho que ela vai gostar.

- Então se apresse em chamá-la, porque ela está passando logo ali e... – antes que Suzumiya pudesse completar a frase, Adam já havia saído da sala.

- Hey, Blaise! – ele chamou, sentindo que sua voz estava mais firme. A promotora parou de andar e virou-se para olhá-lo

- Adam? O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou. Adam começou a se sentir pouco bem-vindo em seu próprio ambiente de trabalho depois de ouvir essa mesma pergunta pela terceira vez.

- Tenho algo sobre Itachi – ele informou

- Certo. Minha sala. – Blaise disse simplesmente, voltando a andar. Adam a seguiu.

Os dois entraram na sala bem mobiliada da promotora. Ela se sentou atrás de uma escrivaninha e indicou uma cadeira à sua frente para Adam se sentar. Ele se dirigiu ao lugar indicado. Analisando o rosto de Blaise, Adam notou que ela não parecia mais a mesma; antes ele poderia jurar que ela era mais nova do que 25 anos, que era sua idade, mas pela primeira vez ela parecia bem mais velha que isso.

- Então Adam, o que queria me dizer? – ela disse, num suspiro

- Oh, sim. Certo. Bem, você me disse que era para filmar tudo, não apenas o que parecesse suspeito, principalmente envolvendo o Itachi. Mas aconteceu algo que... Bem, se encaixa na categoria "suspeito". E eu filmei, como você disse para eu fazer, e então... Aqui está – ele lhe estendeu um pen drive onde havia gravado o vídeo do qual estava falando.

Sem dizer nada, Blaise colocou o pen drive em seu notebook e abriu o vídeo. Adam já o assistira tantas vezes que quase decorara cada uma das falas e das cenas. Primeiro, uma imagem desajeitada de Itachi andando em direção às duas alunas, que se chamavam Tenten e Hinata.

- _Boa tarde, senhoritas_ – dizia Itachi – _Estão com pressa ou posso tomar cinco minutos do seu tempo?_

- _Em que podemos ajudá-lo, professor?_ – era Tenten.

- _Prometo não demorar._ _Bom, sem rodeios, vocês duas são alunas exemplares_... - blá, blá, blá... - _...terão aula de Estágio e deverão entregar um relatório obrigatório ao final de cada mês. Bem, coincidentemente _– Adam achava coincidência demais - _ontem eu conversei com uma conhecida minha e ela me pediu se por acaso eu não saberia indicar dois estudantes de Comunicação em cujo futuro eu acredito, então..._

_- O senhor acredita mesmo que temos futuro?_ – um momento de descrença de Tenten, seguido de desculpas de Hinata... Mais blá, blá, blá de Itachi... E a parte interessante.

-... _Esses panfletos são do jornal The Guardian. A pessoa de quem lhes falei é colunista de lá. Tomei a liberdade de passar seus nomes para ela, apenas para segurar as duas vagas disponíveis. Se quiserem conseguir o estágio, deverão ligar para o número no panfleto, marcarem uma entrevista e levarem seus currículos até o jornal. É uma ótima oportunidade, considerando a grandiosidade do jornal. E o estágio é remunerado._

Agora as garotas ficavam surpresas e agradeciam, e então a parte mais estranha do vídeo:

- _Boa sorte_ – foi a última coisa que Itachi disse. Oh, e também tinha a cena um tanto humilhante em que Itachi esbarrava em Adam, mas o laboratorista fez questão de cortar essa última parte.

Adam levantou os olhos, analisando a expressão de Blaise, que tinha os olhos fixos na tela do computador, que já não passava mais a gravação. De repente, então, a promotora lançou a ele um olhar estranho. Não era o típico olhar de repreensão, ou o olhar profissional, trazia algo mais... Negativo. Quase como decepção.

- É isso? – ela perguntou, um tanto descrente

- Sim.

- É _só_ isso? – Blaise soltou uma espécie de risadinha que deixou Adam desconfortável – Então _isso _é o que você chama de suspeito?

- Sim - Adam engoliu em seco - Quero dizer, Itachi é completamente orgulhoso e arrogante, então é anormal que ele ofereça estágios remunerados para uma aluna novata e para outra que, não sei se deu pra perceber, mas que tem uma leve desavença com ele, aliás, ele desejar boa sorte foi totalmente...

- Adam. – Blaise chamou, em voz baixa. Um comando. O mesmo que "cale a boca". Adam calou-se imediatamente

- S-Sim? – ele gaguejou

- Apenas para registros futuros... Isso não é o que _eu_ chamo de suspeito. Não me interessa se o Uchiha deu ou não estágio para não-sei-quais alunas. Não me interessa que tenha dado um ataque de bondade nele. Isso... – ela deu de novo a risadinha – Isso é perda de tempo.

Um silêncio mortal pairou sobre a sala, e pela primeira vez Adam não sentiu medo de Blaise. Adam sentiu _raiva_ de Blaise.

- Esse tipo de coisa, Adam – ela continuou, como se falasse com uma criança. – É o tipo de coisa que deve estar listada no relatório que peço para você fazer sempre. Só. Se eu quiser, peço o vídeo e vejo se é útil. Então vamos fazer o seguinte – ela tirou o pen drive – Você continua filmando e escrevendo relatórios. Só. Se eu quiser ver alguma coisa, eu peço. Tudo bem?

- Sim – ele disse, embora "Não" fosse o que estivesse em sua cabeça.

- Ótimo. Então, com licença. – ela indicou a porta com a mão.

Furioso, Adam levantou-se e conteve o instinto de bater a porta. Ao contrário do que chegara ali no laboratório, saiu pisando firme e, sem se despedir de suas colegas, saiu dali, tomando uma decisão.

Estava na hora de _realmente_ bancar o agente secreto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 10h23min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

_Intervalo._

Hinata olhou mais uma vez pelo corredor, que ia se esvaziando aos poucos. Os estudantes da LFE passavam apressados, ansiosos para aproveitarem o intervalo das aulas. A Hyuuga suspirou e voltou para dentro da sala de aula, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Reunidos em um canto do aposento estavam Tenten, Sakura, Neji e Sasuke. Seus notebooks estavam abertos em cima de suas mesas, junto com alguns livros espalhados. A intenção era que quem resolvesse dar uma espiada para dentro da sala visse apenas um grupo de jovens estudando; se algum professor aparecesse e resolvesse perguntar o que estavam fazendo, a resposta estaria na ponta da língua: o trabalho de Itachi.

Mas o assunto entre aqueles cinco jovens era bem diferente.

- O corredor está vazio – disse Hinata, sentando-se entre Tenten e Sakura.

- Muito bem – Neji falou – Agora vocês podem nos contar como foi seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

- O The Guardian é incrível – Tenten começou, os olhos brilhando de excitação – Quando fomos fazer a entrevista, obviamente não deu tempo de conhecer toda a redação e nem o prédio antigo. Mas ontem, a senhorita Aoki passou a maior parte do tempo nos mostrando os dois prédios, e é tudo muito empolgante.

- Conhecemos muitas pessoas – continuou Hinata, sua voz cheia de animação – Todos foram atenciosos, apesar de visivelmente atarefados. Ah, a senhorita Aoki também nos explicou nossas funções. Honestamente, ontem não fizemos muita coisa. As coisas se desenvolveram mais como Tenten disse. Andamos pelos prédios e fomos apresentadas à redação.

- Nossas funções também não são lá as mais emocionantes. Vamos atender ao telefone, agendar entrevistas, digitar relatórios mensais, tirar cópias, enviar fax, comprar café pra todo mundo, essas coisas. Eu já esperava por isso, afinal estamos começando do zero _mesmo_. Mas a senhorita Aoki disse que no final de cada mês vai pedir um artigo para mim e outro para Hinata sobre algum assunto específico, e se ela aprovar, pode publicá-lo no jornal! Ficamos super empolgadas com isso.

- É realmente excelente – Sakura sorriu para as amigas. Tenten já havia contado a ela e a Wolfe como fora seu primeiro dia no The Guardian, mas a Haruno não se incomodava em ouvir novamente o relato. Estava feliz pela Mitsashi e por Hinata.

- É, realmente esses artigos vão ajudar muito na profissionalização de vocês – observou Neji – E trabalhando diretamente com Konan Aoki, vocês aprenderão muito. Agora, se me permitem a pergunta, como ela é? Quero dizer... Analisando superficialmente, como vocês definiriam Konan? Ela parecia assustada com o fato de ser a próxima vítima?

- Não – Tenten respondeu, séria – Superficialmente, como você pediu, Neji, ela parece ser uma mulher muito forte, atenta e corajosa. Além disso, ela está cercada de seguranças e policiais.

- Eu diria até que a presença deles deixa a senhorita Aoki um pouco irritada – Hinata acrescentou, e Tenten concordou com ela.

- Ela é muito comunicativa também. A retórica dela é perfeita. Quase babei enquanto ouvia Konan falando. Mas quanto a vocês-sabem-o-quê, ela não deixou transparecer nada. Tampouco se preocupou em nos explicar a presença dos seguranças. O pessoal da redação age como se eles não estivessem ali, mas tenho certeza de que se um dia Hinata e eu resolvermos perguntar o porquê de tanta proteção, a senhorita Aoki terá uma resposta falsa pronta e inquestionável.

- Então a segurança parece estar cada vez mais reforçada, certo? Foi como você disse que seu tio faria, Tenten – Neji falou

- Sim. Mas eu também disse que essa segurança pode apresentar falhas. Porém – a Mitsashi elevou a voz quando percebeu que Sakura estava prestes a interrompê-la – Esse não é o momento pra ficarmos pensando nisso. A senhorita Aoki parece confiar na polícia, mesmo não gostando desse sufoco com os seguranças. Ela nos passa tranquilidade, então não devemos ficar antecipando o perigo. Konan é muito inteligente, portanto se pisarmos na bola agindo estranho ou falando muito, certamente ela descobrirá que sabemos demais.

- Também acho melhor vocês ficarem quietas, apenas observando – disse Sakura, séria.

- Esse sempre foi o plano. Só agiremos se extremamente necessário – Tenten retrucou.

- Ah, lembrei-me de algo – falou Hinata, e todos olharam para ela – Lembra-se de quando estávamos no prédio antigo do The Guardian, Tenten? A senhorita Aoki nos levou para ver os arquivos, onde ficam as primeiras publicações originais do jornal. O lugar é enorme, mas mesmo que seja arejado e constantemente limpo, Konan nos avisou que o arquivo não está livre de insetos.

- Então, de uma forma completamente aleatória, uma barata gigante e nojenta saiu debaixo de um dos armários! – Tenten disse, torcendo o nariz enquanto Sakura fazia cara de nojo – Particularmente, eu acho baratas seres completamente repulsivos, e meu único desejo quando vejo uma é de matá-la o mais rapidamente possível. Mas a senhorita Aoki... HAHAHA!

- O quê? – Sakura quis saber. Sasuke trocou um olhar com Neji.

- Ela reagiu de forma bem... Estranha... Quando viu a barata – Hinata explicou com um sorriso discreto – E pediu a um dos seguranças que estava por perto para matar o inseto. Foi esquisito vê-la perder a compostura por alguns instantes. Ela ficou muito vermelha e começou a tremer...

- Obviamente, depois que a barata foi morta, ela nos pediu desculpas por seu comportamento e explicou que sofre de entomofobia. Konan não entrou muito em detalhes. Apenas pediu para jamais fazermos brincadeiras envolvendo insetos – continuou Tenten, depois que parou de rir.

- Esse não é o tema que Itachi deu a vocês? – Sasuke perguntou à Mitsashi e à Hinata, trocando outro olhar discreto com Neji.

- É sim. Por isso estávamos pensando em entrevistar a senhorita Aoki para nosso trabalho – disse Tenten – Essa foi uma incrível coincidência. Agora podemos usar esse trabalho pé-no-saco a nosso favor.

- Tomara que a senhorita Aoki não se importe – Hinata comentou

- Temos que começar logo essa porcaria de pesquisa. A entrevista é só uma parte – Tenten lembrou – Precisamos elaborar um artigo sobre a doença também. Aff, que ideia mais patética essa de jogar nota atrás que seu irmão foi ter, hein Uchiha?

- Não me culpe – Sasuke deu de ombros – Fui tirar satisfações com ele, mas Itachi disse que não está dando pontos de graça, que a correção dos trabalhos será rigorosa e ele ficará feliz em zerar alguns.

- Isso soa mais parecido com o comportamento dele. E vocês não deviam reclamar... Pelo menos não vão ter que fazer o trabalho com Rock Lee – lamentou Neji.

- Tinha esquecido que sua dupla era ele... – Tenten sorriu para o Hyuuga – Mas não se preocupe, o Lee é dedicado. Um pouco espalhafatoso, é verdade, mas é responsável.

- Vou me lembrar dessas palavras quando ele aparecer vestindo aquele collant verde – Neji comentou, fazendo as garotas rirem.

- Sakura – Sasuke chamou de repente, e todos olharam para ele. O Uchiha podia captar malícia vindo do olhar de Neji e desconfiança partindo de Tenten. Isso o deixou ligeiramente aborrecido, mas achou melhor completar o que ia dizer à Haruno para não parecer estúpido – Qual dia fica mais viável para nós... Fazermos o trabalho?

- Hum... Vamos precisar nos encontrar mais de uma vez. Digo, para fazermos o trabalho.

- Certo.

- Podemos começar quinta-feira agora, às 17 horas, pode ser? Depois pensamos nos outros dias.

- Ok.

- Qual o tema de vocês mesmo? – Tenten perguntou, certamente na tentativa de quebrar o clima que se instalara entre eles.

- Autofobia – Sakura respondeu rapidamente.

- Gente – chamou Hinata – Não olhem agora, mas o professor Adams está do lado de fora, olhando para dentro. Oh, ele vai entrar...

- Não se preocupem comigo! – disse Adams, ajeitando os óculos e andando apressadamente até sua mesa – Só vou preparar o quadro digital para a próxima aula. Podem continuar conversando...

- Tudo bem, professor – Tenten sorriu para ele – Só estávamos discutindo um trabalho chato que o professor Itachi nos passou.

- O professor Itachi? – Adams repetiu, ligeiramente curioso – Hum... E... Sobre o quê exatamente é... Esse trabalho?

- Fobias – a Mitsashi respondeu.

- Ah...

"_Algo não está certo."_ – foi o que Sasuke pensou quando viu o professor Adams arregalar ligeiramente os olhos ao ouvir a resposta de Tenten. O Uchiha mais novo enumerou os fatos. Primeiro, era coincidência _demais_ Itachi oferecer os estágios para Tenten e Hinata no The Guardian, onde trabalha uma ex-Akatsuki.

Segundo, maior ainda era a coincidência ao se constatar que o tema da pesquisa passado para as garotas era _o mesmo medo_ do qual Konan Aoki sofria. Terceiro, Ross Adams, de alguma forma, ficara surpreso com o fato do assunto da pesquisa ser "fobias".

"_O que está acontecendo aqui? O que Itachi sabe? Ou melhor... O que ele quer que_ eu _saiba?" _

Sasuke observou o professor ligar o quadro digital, enquanto ele e os demais voltavam aos seus lugares. A sala de aula foi se enchendo aos poucos logo após o sinal indicando o término do intervalo ter tocado. Sakura juntou suas coisas e despediu-se de seus amigos. O Uchiha observou-a deixar o aposento, e naquele instante ele sentiu como poderia ser realmente agradável fazer o trabalho com ela.

Mas Sasuke também tinha certeza de outra coisa: qualquer outro sinal suspeito e ele deveria procurar Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 14h00min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

O relógio acabara de bater duas horas. Isso significava que todas as aulas já haviam acabado, e quase todos os professores já tinham ido para suas casas ou para seus aposentos na escola.

Em geral, apenas um professor ficava na sala dos professores, sozinho. Itachi. Dessa vez, porém, ele teria companhia. Foi isso que Adam havia decidido, após ouvir alguns alunos falando sobre um trabalho completamente aleatório que o Uchiha havia passado. Um trabalho sobre fobias.

Não podia ser coincidência. Fobias. Não era um tema muito comum em trabalhos para início de conversa. Essa era uma das palavras-chave do caso Akatsuki. O mandante arquitetava os assassinatos de acordo com os medos de cada um dos ex-membros. Somando isso ao fato de Adam já estar suspeitando de Itachi graças àquele vídeo – aquele _maldito_ vídeo-, isso o deixava ansioso para falar com seu "colega" professor. Ajudar alunas não era algo que o professor de Língua Inglesa faria. De jeito nenhum. E agora, aquilo...

Se em circunstâncias normais Adam já teria achado o Uchiha um tanto sinistro, nessa situação, então, o analista estava achando-o anormal. Certamente Itachi era um cara inteligente, mas conseguir saber de informações que a própria polícia demorara a constatar era demais. Era excessivamente Sherlock Holmes. E - decidira Adam – era bom.

Pois a partir do momento em que Blaise o tratara como uma criança, ele decidira que estava na hora de expandir seu trabalho de campo. E, se tudo desse certo, o suspeito – Itachi- se tornaria um aliado. Se ele conseguira descobrir sobre os medos (Adam ainda não sabia como), ele poderia ter descoberto mais coisas. Muitas outras coisas.

Foi com esse pensamento que Adam colocou seus óculos, decidido a gravar a conversa. Mas aquela parte ficaria fora dos relatórios para Blaise.

- Com licença – disse Adam, entrando na sala dos professores.

Como esperado, apenas Itachi estava ali. Ele levantou rapidamente os olhos negros, o olhou por uma fração de segundo, franziu o cenho e baixou os olhos novamente para o livro que estava lendo. Adam ficou apreensivo, mas manteve a postura firme. De repente, porém, ele não tinha ideia de como continuar conduzindo a pseudo-conversa. Ele pigarreou de forma razoavelmente escandalosa – o suficiente para atrair novamente a atenção do Uchiha.

- Certo. O que você quer? – perguntou Itachi – Se não for nada, peço que pare de fazer barulho e saia daqui. – a voz dele era educada, mas tinha um tom de quem dá uma ordem

- Fiquei sabendo que você passou um trabalho para seus alunos. – Adam resolveu ser direto

- Sim. Professores fazem isso. Você devia tentar – retrucou o outro, voltando a atenção para a página. Adam começou a quicar no mesmo lugar, tentando continuar

- Você passou um trabalho sobre medos. Fobias. – ele continuou

- Sim, passei.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quis. – Adam estava ficando irritado - Aonde quer chegar com isso? – perguntou Itachi. Novamente, educado e ameaçador. Mas pelo menos Adam conseguira o queria: deixá-lo atento à conversa. Só não esperava que o Uchiha partisse para o ataque também.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa – o falso professor revelou uma de suas suspeitas.

- Claro que sei de alguma coisa. Sou um professor. Em geral, professores sabem de muitas coisas. Você também devia tentar isso – Adam teve que se controlar. Já estava sendo suficientemente difícil fazer aquilo sem que Itachi debochasse dele

- Quero dizer – retomou Adam, olhando para o chão, para cá e para lá – Quero dizer que você sabe algo importante. Não foi à toa que você passou esse trabalho. O que você sabe sobre o caso Aka...

Sem que Adam esperasse, algo pesado atingiu sua cabeça em cheio. Ele cambaleou levemente para trás, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Ao olhar para frente novamente, percebeu que Itachi Uchiha havia se levantado e estava encarando-o, sério, os punhos cerrados. "_Esse filho-da-mãe acabou de lançar um livro em mim!_", pensou Adam, incrédulo.

- Porque _diabos_ fez isso? – exclamou Adam, irritado

- Você não é um professor.

- O quê? Como você...?

- Não foi uma pergunta. – Itachi disse, sarcástico. Adam bufou.

- Ok, agora você pode me dizer o q...

- Você é um espião.

- Mais ou menos isso, mas...

- De novo, não foi uma pergunta – interrompeu Itachi, sem pestanejar

- De qualquer forma...

- Aqui não é um bom lugar para isso.

- E... O quê? – Adam ficou confuso por alguns instantes

- Não é seguro aqui.

Adam quase perguntou por que, mas provavelmente Itachi suspeitava que alguém pudesse ouvi-los. Além disso, ele não queria que o Uchiha lhe desse outra resposta debochada.

- Certo. – Adam refletiu um pouco – No... Dublin Castle, em Camden, então. Dia...

- Quinta-feira, 18 horas. – Itachi apanhou o livro caído no chão entre os dois, pegou suas coisas e foi em direção à porta – A propósito. Seu nome.

Adam ficou em silêncio, um pouco confuso.

- _Isso_ foi uma pergunta. – explicou Itachi monotonamente

- Ah, sim – o laboratorista entendeu – É Adam.

Itachi abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas em um instante pareceu compreender que Adam respondera à pergunta, de fato. Ligeiramente surpreso, acenou discretamente com a cabeça e saiu, deixando Adam curioso e ainda um tanto aborrecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quinta-feira, 16h45min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Casa de Ryan Wolfe._

Sakura desviou sua atenção do chá que preparava ao ouvir o ronco de uma moto ao longe. Foi para a janela da cozinha ao perceber que o barulho estava chegando mais perto da casa de Ryan Wolfe. Pelo vidro, viu alguém estacionar uma moto preta reluzente em uma vaga próxima ao jardim frontal.

A Haruno não entendia muito de motocicletas, mas _aquela_ em especial foi fácil de reconhecer. Era a nova Kawasaki Ninja, uma que não parava de aparecer na TV. Sakura tinha certeza, só de olhar, de que a moto era extremamente potente, veloz e, principalmente, _muito cara_. Ela também sabia que poucas pessoas teriam condições de comprá-la.

Poucas pessoas, como Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura observou-o descer da moto, tirar o capacete preto, guardá-lo, e em seguida bagunçar os cabelos rebeldes, suficientemente despenteados. Enquanto acompanhava com o olhar o Uchiha dirigir-se à porta de entrada, a Haruno sentiu as bochechas queimarem levemente.

"_Acho que estou com Síndrome de Hinata"_ – pensou, e acabou rindo. Fazia muito, muito tempo que Sakura não corava por causa do rapaz moreno.

A campainha despertou-a de seus pensamentos. Ela correu rapidamente até a sala de jantar para dar uma conferida no visual no espelho que enfeitava o aposento, e apenas uma palavra veio à mente da garota.

"_Mulamba. Como estou mulamba!"_

Os cabelos da Haruno estavam presos em um coque frouxo, a blusa era branca, sem mangas, e para completar, Sakura usava uma calça dessas de ir à academia.

- Também, Sakura... – acabou falando para si mesma – Não há muito do que reclamar. Ele não veio te pegar para um encontro, como você pensou que um dia poderia acontecer. Vocês só vão fazer um trabalho que o idiota do irmão dele passou para jogar nota atrás dos desesperados. Está muito bem vestida para a ocasião.

A campainha tocou de novo. Sakura bufou e foi até a porta, pensando que Tenten provavelmente iria rir muito se a flagrasse falando sozinha daquela maneira.

"_Jesus, que lindo..."_ – foi a primeira coisa que a Haruno pensou quando abriu a porta para Sasuke. Mas obviamente disse algo mais sensato.

- Desculpe a demora – ela conseguiu sorrir, se condenando por dentro – Estava na cozinha, preparando um chá, e...

- Sem problemas – o garoto interrompeu, indiferente.

Ela fez sinal para que Sasuke entrasse.

"_Meu Deus... Sasuke Uchiha entrando na minha casa... Antes eu acharia isso maravilhoso, mas agora soa quase bizarro!"_ – Sakura pensou.

- Bom... – disse Sasuke, atraindo a atenção da Haruno – Nós vamos fazer o trabalho aqui mesmo no Hall de entrada ou...

- Perdão – Sakura falou, sorrindo sem graça – Só estou um pouco distraída. Vamos para a cozinha, se não se importa. Eu deixei o chá no fogo... Achei que você fosse demorar então estava preparando só para mim. Mas se você quiser uma xícara...

- Eu aceito, obrigado – o Uchiha sentou-se à bancada da cozinha enquanto Sakura pegava mais um sachê de chá no armário.

- Achei que você viria com seu motorista.

- Joseph é uma ótima pessoa, mas não gosto de depender dele quando quero me locomover. E com a minha moto, é mais fácil escapar do trânsito. Por isso cheguei rápido.

- Ah sim... É uma bela moto, a propósito.

- Obrigado.

Eles ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio. Por incrível que pareça, Sakura já estava acostumada a isso. Ela tivera dois anos de prática, e agora, com a inesperada proximidade que surgira entre ela e Sasuke, a quietude dele era facilmente enfrentada pela Haruno.

- Quer ligar a TV? – ela sugeriu, indicando uma LG pequena que repousava na bancada. Sasuke não respondeu, e Sakura não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ele; estava ocupada procurando biscoitos. Mas percebeu que sua sugestão fora aceita quando um barulho de pessoas conversando encheu a sala.

A TV mostrava um Reality Show, desses do tipo que tenta formar casais. Para Sakura, tudo não passava de encenação, mas ela e Tenten gostavam de assistir, apenas para se divertirem enquanto observavam como as pessoas podem ser patéticas. A cena que a televisão exibia era a de uma jovem que parecia a Barbie Malibu se desfazendo em lágrimas ao receber um buquê de flores de um cara "bombado" e de cabelo platinado. Ele estava fazendo uma surpresa de aniversário para a moça.

- Aposto que esse cara nem sabe escrever o próprio nome – Sakura comentou, colocando os biscoitos num prato em frente a Sasuke e voltando ao chá.

- Esses seriados são irritantes – o Uchiha observou, franzindo o cenho para a TV.

- Tudo é combinado com a produção. Aposto. Eles seguem a fórmula mais clichê do mundo... Flores e chocolates no dia do aniversário, no Dia dos Namorados. Fala sério. Isso não é romantismo.

Sasuke desviou momentaneamente a atenção da TV e dos biscoitos para olhar Sakura. Algo no tom de voz dela o deixara curioso.

- Achei que as mulheres gostassem de receber flores e chocolates.

- Não é que não gostamos – ela respondeu, colocando uma xícara cheia de chá em frente ao Uchiha. Sentou-se à bancada e continuou – Só que _isso_ não é bem a definição do que é ser romântico.

- Como você define, então?

Sakura pestanejou três vezes antes de pensar em uma resposta. Sasuke Uchiha estava mesmo querendo saber qual a definição dela sobre _romantismo_? Com que objetivo? Bom, essa provavelmente era a segunda conversa mais longa que eles estavam tendo desde daquele dia intenso de chuva, então a Haruno achou melhor simplesmente responder, sem tentar enxergar razões por trás de uma pergunta estranha.

- Fácil. O romantismo é algo de momento. Nem sempre ter que ser pensado, calculado e resumido em um buquê de flores e uma caixa de bombons. Um gesto simples como segurar a mão de uma pessoa ou um elogio no momento em que ela não está esperando é bem mais agradável do que receber flores. Bem, essa é a minha opinião.

- Hum.

- É fato que os homens de hoje não são muito românticos. Mas eu não posso culpá-los. As mulheres, como essas moças desses Realities, estão dando muito espaço. As coisas entre homens e mulheres estão muito fáceis hoje em dia. Não se observam mais os valores. Num segundo, dizem "oi" numa balada; no outro, já estão caindo na cama. E no outro, já trocaram de companhia. Aí, quando as mulheres se cansam disso, porque _em algum momento_ vão se cansar, elas pedem por romantismo. E como os homens respondem? Com flores e chocolates.

Silêncio.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos e Sakura se amaldiçoou eternamente por ter se empolgado tanto. Mas Sasuke a incitara a falar... Era tudo culpa dele. Maldito. E agora ele olhava para ela numa mescla – a garota tinha fortes suspeitas disso – do que parecia ser pura atenção e intensa curiosidade. A verdade é que o Uchiha _jamais_ imaginara que Sakura pensasse dessa maneira. O fato de ela ter falado sem parar para respirar continuava terrivelmente irritante, mas deixara Sasuke _fascinado_.

- Desculpe... – a Haruno acabou falando, abaixando a cabeça na tentativa de disfarçar o rubor em suas bochechas – Fico muito empolgada quando o assunto é... _Esse_. Sei que o que eu disse soa muito arcaico, mas a verdade é que você não veio aqui para ouvir minhas opiniões femininas, certo? Então...

- Tudo bem – Sasuke disse, por sua vez, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava impressionado. Nisso ele era melhor do que a Haruno.

- Termine seu chá enquanto vou pegar uns livros sobre "fobias" que eu separei. Ah, vamos fazer o trabalho na sala, ok?

- Certo.

- Ah – Sakura já ia saindo da cozinha, mas voltou e desligou a televisão. Em seguida, sorriu para Sasuke, ainda constrangida – Nada de TV por enquanto. Vamos evitar mais colocações desnecessárias.

Sozinho, o Uchiha pensou em como a Haruno estava enganada.

O que ela disse estava longe de ser arcaico. Tampouco fora desnecessário.

Pelo contrário... Fizera uma ideia começar a ser ponderada na mente de Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quinta-feira, 18h07min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Camden Town, Camden._

_Dublin Castle._

O Dublin Castle estava lotado apesar de ainda não ser muito tarde. O pub era famoso por ser o palco de alguns dos primeiros shows de bandas como Arctic Monkeys, Blur, Travis, Coldplay e Amy Winehouse, então as noites eram recheadas de rock cru e tentativas de fazer algo inovador.

Enfim_, definitivamente_ não era o tipo de local que Itachi Uchiha estava acostumado a frequentar. Sentado no canto do balcão, ele observou toda a sorte de gente se amontoando no pub para ver a mais nova banda indie de Londres – como se não brotassem umas quinze por dia. Segundo o barman, ainda haveria um grupo punk se apresentando ali, então Itachi preparou os ouvidos para três acordes de guitarra e um punhado de música verso-refrão-verso.

Sem desviar o olhar, ele percebeu a presença desajeitada de Adam chegando perto e sentando-se a seu lado no balcão. Normalmente, Itachi estaria com vontade de _matar _o outro por ter escolhido um lugar tão barulhento, mas levando em conta a seriedade do assunto, era muito menos suspeito estar ali do que em um pub tranquilo e pouco cheio.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Adam parecia absolutamente inquieto, tamborilando os dedos no balcão ritmada e repetidamente, irritando Itachi, que por fim resolveu falar algo:

- Você trabalha para a Blaise – afirmou, no tom mais baixo que conseguiu, levando em conta a barulheira ali perto

- Sim – disse Adam, e quando Itachi olhou-o para retrucar algo, ele acrescentou – Eu sei que _não foi_ uma pergunta, só estou concordando com você.

- Ela o colocou como professor no lugar de Sasori para me vigiar – continuou o Uchiha, achando maçante ter que repetir coisas que já tinha certeza

- Isso.

- Então presumo que você não deveria estar falando comigo agora. – Adam baixou os olhos e voltou com o tique nervoso de bater os dedos – Porque veio me procurar?

- Não é muito fácil trabalhar para a Blaise – comentou Adam. Ele estava muito mais sério do que Itachi o vira antes – É cansativo se sentir rebaixado e humilhado depois de uma simples conversa. Além disso, não acho que você tenha culpa.

- Você confia na sua intuição o suficiente para estragar o plano de sua chefe? – Itachi quase debochou. Adam o encarou apenas – O quanto ela suspeita de mim?

- Muito. O bastante para não ouvir uma palavra sua sequer. Aumentou depois que os membros do Mercado Negro foram presos, mas as mortes continuaram acontecendo - Adam esclareceu

- Mercado Negro? – Itachi alarmou-se ao som de uma informação nova – Explique.

Adam começou a explicar a operação que a polícia realizara para prender os membros do Mercado Negro, elevando cada vez mais o tom de voz, e Itachi tinha certeza de que se ele não estivesse muito interessado no que ele estava falando, já teria se desligado da conversa.

- Não são eles – Itachi interrompeu depois que Adam começou a falar alto até demais

- Eles... – Adam começou a perguntar, percebendo que Itachi se referia ao Mercado Negro – Como tem tanta certeza disso?

- Está totalmente descartado. Isso não é um filme sobre a máfia italiana. Com o Marcado Negro, a questão é dinheiro, não vingança pessoal. Vocês não traçaram um perfil? – indagou o Uchiha

- Sim – Adam estava surpreso; ele não mencionara nada sobre o perfil – Sim, fizemos um perfil, mas...

- E algum dos membros do Mercado Negro se encaixa no perfil?

- Bem... – ele refletiu um pouco – Sim e não. – Adam não pareceu disposto a falar mais que isso.

- Entendo – Itachi refletiu. Provavelmente ele queria dizer que os pontos se encaixavam em algumas partes, e em outras não.

- Porque ofereceu o estágio às suas alunas? – Adam perguntou repentinamente

- Questões didáticas – Itachi respondeu, em tom de comentário. Não daria todas as informações que possuía tão facilmente.

- E como você sabia sobre os medos? – Adam insistiu.

- Eu os conhecia – Itachi disse lentamente, impacientando-se – Conhecia os membros da Akatsuki. Muito bem. Meu pai foi um dos fundadores, mas _disso_ você já sabe. Além disso, eu soube da reunião em Kent.

- Só para constar, então... – Adam hesitou alguns instantes - Eu estou te dando informações confidenciais, e você... Bem, você é sagaz, então isso quer dizer que...

- Não – Itachi encarou-o, sério - Não confio em você, se é isso que quer saber. Mas mesmo que você esteja fingindo, de alguma forma pode me ser útil.

Um pouco chocado, Adam olhou para Itachi, tentando ver se ele estava brincando. Não, ele não estava. Tirando uma nota do bolso e colocando-a em cima do balcão, Itachi terminou sua bebida e saiu do pub sem se despedir e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 17h33min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Sede do Jornal The Guardian._

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso _hoje_, Tenten? – Hinata perguntou encarando a amiga, receosa – A senhorita Aoki não parece muito bem. Ouvi ela reclamando de dor de cabeça e acho que ela foi ao banheiro tomar um remédio. Será que falar sobre o maior medo dela não iria incomodá-la mais ainda?

- Ora, Hinata... Por um lado você está certa – a Mitsashi refletiu – Mas nós precisamos entregar essa pesquisa até sexta-feira que vem, e eu tenho certeza de que na próxima semana o trabalho aqui na redação vai aumentar. O Natal está chegando, e você viu como nós fomos requisitadas nessa primeira semana de estágio. Precisamos arriscar. Hoje é o dia.

A porta da sala de Konan Aoki se abriu e a jornalista passou por ela, os olhos meio fechados, a mão pousada pesadamente em sua têmpora. Tenten e Hinata trocaram olhares. Realmente Konan não parecia bem. A Mitsashi ficou ligeiramente tentada a desistir da ideia de entrevistar sua chefe para o trabalho de Itachi, porém ela esperara a tarde toda por um momento de folga para conseguir o que queria. Tenten fora trabalhar determinada a entrevistar Konan sobre seu maior medo – pois isso iria enriquecer as informações sobre pelo menos um ex-membro da Akatsuki – e era exatamente isso que ela ia fazer.

Juntou coragem e "inspiração jornalística" (Konan utilizava muito essa expressão) para se dirigir à colunista.

- Com licença, senhorita Aoki – chamou, e aguardou sua chefe olhar lentamente para ela. Tenten podia sentir a tensão de Hinata, que fingia acompanhar o movimento na rua pela janela – Segunda-feira, o professor Itachi nos passou uma pesquisa...

E a Mitsashi narrou rapidamente à Konan a essência do trabalho sobre fobias que o Uchiha mais velho passara. Tenten viu a colunista franzir o cenho quando a "entomofobia" foi revelada como o tema que Itachi escolhera para as garotas, mas concordou prontamente em responder ao questionário da entrevista. Konan explicou que não se incomoda em _falar _sobre seu medo. Vivê-lo é o problema. A jornalista achou curioso o assunto da pesquisa, mas não quis entrar em detalhes sobre os motivos de Itachi.

Já passava das seis da tarde quando terminaram, e Tenten agradeceu imensamente a ajuda da chefe, mas era evidente que Konan continuava mal. Hinata sugeriu gentilmente que a colunista fosse para casa descansar, e que não tinha problema ela e Tenten organizarem sua sala e trancarem a redação. A jornalista acabou aceitando a sugestão, sem pensar muito.

- Na verdade – ela disse, enquanto arrumava rapidamente suas coisas – Já era minha intenção ir embora mais cedo. Minha cabeça está me matando. Bom, muito obrigada pela ajuda, garotas. Vocês foram ótimas essa semana.

- Nós é que agradecemos a colaboração com nossa pesquisa – Hinata disse educadamente

- Procure descansar a mente, senhorita Aoki – Tenten sorriu para a chefe. Konan tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas o que conseguiu foi uma careta de cansaço.

- Vou tentar – falou – Boa sorte na pesquisa de vocês. Bom fim de semana e até segunda-feira.

As garotas aguardaram a jornalista sair da sala para voltarem a falar.

- Viu? – Tenten começou – Não foi tão ruim. E é menos uma coisa pra nos preocuparmos.

- Pode deixar que eu digito e imprimo – disse Hinata – Você já fez sua parte sendo audaciosa.

- Valeu – a Mitsashi abriu um sorriso – Agora faltam só as informações científicas sobre a entomofobia. Mas até sexta a gente resolve.

- Até que não está sendo tão horrível fazer essa pesquisa – a Hyuuga comentou

- Concordo – falou Tenten, pondo-se de pé – Mas agora vamos arrumar tudo para _nós_ irmos descansar, certo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma súbita onda de adrenalina invadiu Harriet. Dirigindo um discreto carro prateado – um que não era seu - avistou Konan Aoki saindo do prédio do The Guardian. Era uma surpresa ela estar saindo àquela hora do trabalho, mas aquela parecia ser a oportunidade perfeita para cumprir sua próxima tarefa.

O plano da última vez fora extremamente arriscado. Apenas depois a falsa garçonete se deu conta do quão perto de ser pega ela esteve. _Ele_ ficava extremamente furioso com falhas, e o modo como a polícia conseguiu abafar o escândalo que era um homem sendo jogado de um prédio com aquela história de suicídio (Harriet omitiu o fato de ela mesma ter dado um depoimento que "confirmava" o que foi divulgado) o deixou em um estado de cólera tão profundo que exigiu que o próximo passo fosse dado com a maior rapidez possível.

As ordens eram claras: agir assim que surgisse uma oportunidade. Dessa forma, Harriet foi obrigada a vigiar a vítima a todo o momento, sempre com um disfarce que permitisse que o plano fosse executado. O disfarce do dia exigia uma estratégia mais complicada, mas como sempre, ela havia calculado várias vezes. Se Konan fosse direto para casa, seria a hora. A assassina percebeu que estava com sorte. O caminho escolhido pela colunista do The Guardian era justamente aquele que Harriet queria. Acelerou e deu partida no veículo.

Ela olhou para o banco do carona, sorrindo e sentindo um leve arrepio em sua espinha. As caixas finas de vidro, como aquários, estavam empilhadas, revelando partes aqui e ali dos objetos de terror de Konan. Ela poderia jurar que o artrópode que estava logo por cima tentava de todas as formas sair da caixa, como se estivesse tão ansioso quanto ela para cumprir sua parte. Harriet estacionou o veículo a algumas quadras de distância do prédio em que a jornalista morava. Ela pegou os aquários um a um, e guardou-os onde sabia que ninguém encontraria.

Olhou-se no retrovisor. As bochechas gordas que não lhe pertenciam se contorceram com o sorriso, franzindo o fino bigode. Ajeitou o boné, fazendo sombra nos olhos azuis pouco naturais graças às lentes de contato. A bolsa cheia de papéis inúteis estava aos seus pés. Verificou os insetos mais uma vez.

Tudo pronto.

Harriet saiu do carro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 18h41min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Prédio Residencial de Konan Aoki._

_Posto de vigia da Scotland Yard._

- Atenção agentes – disse Ryan Wolfe disse pelo rádio, sério – O carro de Konan Aoki acabou de entrar na garagem do prédio. Nosso motorista está com ela. Posso ver nossos carros logo atrás. Tomem suas posições. Alguma atividade suspeita dentro do prédio?

_- Não, senhor_ – respondeu um policial, sua voz distorcida pela estática.

- O local já foi revistado?

_- Duas vezes, senhor._

- E o apartamento?

_- Normal. Acabamos de revistá-lo._

- Certo. Façam a escolta até o apartamento da senhorita Aoki e me comuniquem imediatamente quando ela estiver segura.

_- Entendido._

Wolfe abaixou o rádio, mas não desviou seu olhar atento do prédio à sua frente. Ele liderava, no momento, uma equipe com trinta profissionais, dentre eles policiais, agentes da Scotland Yard e atiradores de elite. Uma análise superficial julgaria esse número um exagero, mas diante do perigo que Konan Aoki corria, quanto mais ajuda, melhor. Principalmente quando o inimigo era desconhecido.

O time estava dividido. Ryan se encontrava naquele momento com quatro agentes dentro de um apartamento pequeno em frente ao prédio onde a colunista do The Guardian residia. Fora montado um posto de vigilância ali. Pela vizinhança, seis atiradores de elite estavam estrategicamente posicionados. Outros dez agentes faziam a escolta pessoal de Konan, alternando entre o local de trabalho dela e sua residência. Os dez últimos, por sua vez, estavam hospedados no prédio onde a ex-Akatsuki vive.

Todos os dias, desde o assassinato de Kisame Hoshigaki, o procedimento era o mesmo. Cada passo de Konan era comunicado a Wolfe. Não era muito complicado vigiá-la, afinal seu dia-a-dia se resumia em ir ao trabalho e voltar para casa. A sede do jornal, o prédio e o apartamento dela eram completamente revistados antes de Konan entrar. Assim feito, policiais armados passavam a guardar as entradas desses locais. Mas ainda assim todo cuidado era pouco. Toda _atenção_ era pouca. Dessa forma, Ryan decidira assumir pessoalmente a vigilância de Konan Aoki. Com isso, era inegável que o trabalho ficara mais pesado, mas Wolfe precisava focar sua concentração em algo, já que a prisão dos membros do Mercado Negro não trouxera progresso em relação ao caso Akatsuki. Pelo contrário. Só trouxera mais mistério e dor de cabeça.

Ryan sabia que Kakashi sentia o mesmo, pois o Hatake também escolheu abandonar o trabalho na sede da Scotland Yard para vigiar de perto Deidara Fujimoto. Além do assassinato dos ex-Akatsuki restantes, o que os detetives mais queriam evitar era que a equipe saísse prejudicada novamente. Afinal, o afastamento de Obito representara um grande desfalque para o time.

_- A senhorita Aoki está segura em seu apartamento, senhor_ – a voz distorcida do policial encheu os ouvidos de Wolfe mais uma vez.

- Entendido. Mantenham a vigilância e me avisem se identificarem qualquer comportamento suspeito.

_- Sim, senhor._

Wolfe estreitou seu olhar para o prédio residencial. A atividade no local fora normal durante todo o dia. A ordem era vigiar quem entrava e saía, com os atiradores sempre a postos, preparados. Apesar disso, Ryan sentiu um estranho desconforto. Não era normal Konan Aoki chegar em casa tão cedo. Ele sabia que o expediente terminava às 18 horas, mas a colunista costumava trabalhar até mais tarde. Ela nunca voltava pra casa antes das 19 horas, conforme fora constatado após a equipe analisar sua rotina e de acordo com o que Tenten havia contado ao tio...

- Wolfe – um dos agentes disse, atraindo a atenção de Ryan – Tem um carteiro entrando no prédio.

- Certo – Wolfe suspirou e levou o rádio à boca – Atenção policiais e agentes na recepção e na porta do apartamento da senhorita Aoki. Um carteiro adentrou o local. Revistem-no. Chequem tudo. Se ele resistir, detenham-no.

_- Entendido, senhor._

Ryan suspirou. Ele detestava o fato do prédio de Konan só possuir câmeras na entrada, na garagem, na recepção e nos elevadores. Os corredores eram completamente desprovidos desse tipo de segurança. O local era relativamente pequeno se comparado aos outros edifícios residenciais que Westminster possuía, portanto, segundo Konan contara aos policiais, os moradores acharam desnecessária a instalação de câmeras nos corredores. Isso só contribuía para a inquietação de Wolfe aumentar. Toda vez que alguém entrava no prédio – mesmo que fosse um simples carteiro, como agora – Ryan colocava seus agentes em vigilância máxima, e só ficava tranquilo novamente quando confirmavam que tudo estava seguro.

Wolfe desviou o olhar do prédio para seu relógio. Seus olhos lacrimejaram um pouco com a mudança de foco, mas o detetive mal percebeu. Ele só queria ouvir a voz distorcida indicando que estava tudo bem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harriet sabia que, em algum lugar, os vigias de Konan estavam avistando um carteiro extremamente gordo, cabelos castanhos e de olhos azuis adentrando o prédio. Nenhum deles imaginava que, por baixo dos grossos enchimentos, praticamente colados à pele da assassina, estavam os causadores da maior arma de todas.

O medo.

Ela manteve-se tranquila, e demonstrou simpatia e cooperação quando um policial que estava na recepção mostrou o distintivo e lhe explicou que teria que revistá-la. No caso, "revistá-_lo_". Carteiro: o disfarce mais simples de todos, quase imbecil. E, graças a isso, acima de qualquer suspeita. Enquanto outro policial revistava, sem sentir em momento algum que ela estava escondendo algo, um terceiro oficial revistava a bolsa cheia de cartas inofensivas.

Assim que foi liberada, Harriet pode ouvir um som de estática. Estavam avisando que o carteiro estava limpo. "Muito menos do que vocês pensam", riu ela para si mesma. Sabia que havia câmeras de segurança no prédio, mas isso não a preocupava; seu disfarce estava impecável. Entregou algumas cartas aqui e ali, todas em branco. Apenas uma das cartas tinha algo escrito nela, mas essa tinha um remetente especial. Usava luvas, para não deixar digitais, e se houvessem fios de cabelos, não seriam seus, e sim da peruca que usava.

Chegou, por fim, à porta de Konan. Novamente, havia dois policiais guardando o local. Um pouco menos educado que o primeiro, o oficial a revistou rapidamente e fez um sinal para o parceiro, que se encontrava um pouco mais longe. Este se virou de costas e curvou no corredor, provavelmente para confirmar de novo que não havia nada de errado com o carteiro. Harriet esperou alguns segundos antes de agir. Sabia que seria difícil graças a seu disfarce, mas ela era bem treinada e a adrenalina corria em seu sangue.

Deixou cair a bolsa de cartas no chão, espalhando seu conteúdo. Ela abaixou-se para apanhá-las, e quando ia se levantando, girou o corpo rapidamente e, erguendo uma perna, chutou, acertando os rins do policial. Ele caiu de joelhos e sua boca abriu-se, sem emitir som. Ela chutou sua nuca, num ponto logo abaixo do crânio, e agarrou o rosto do homem antes que ele batesse contra o chão. Sem pestanejar, puxou-lhe a cabeça de uma vez só para trás, e ouviu mais um barulho. O corpo do homem afrouxou-se em seus braços, e ela largou-o. Inanimado.

Andou silenciosamente até o fim do corredor aonde o policial outro sumira. Ouviu seus passos e atacou antes mesmo que ele pudesse ver de onde viera o golpe. Bateu sua cabeça contra a parede. O homem tentou resistir, e chegou a agarrar-lhe o braço com imensa e surpreendente força, mas Harriet chutou-lhe os testículos e ele dobrou-se de dor. Pegou-o pela boca e pela parte inferior do crânio e torceu repentina e violentamente. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o segundo corpo desfalecer. Largou-o no chão e caminhou até a porta de Konan.

Esperou até que seu coração desacelerasse um pouco, devido ao esforço. Verificou levemente se estava tudo seguro, e então preparou-se para o que viria em seguida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Obrigada, Tenten – disse Konan, ao telefone, suspirando de alívio – E desculpe ter que fazê-la ficar além do seu horário. Realmente me esqueci de pedir antes pra você pegar esse arquivo pra mim. Não, não se preocupe. Não foi a entrevista que me deixou mal. Realmente estou com dor de cabeça desde hoje de manhã. Seria muito abuso pedir pra você trazer a pasta até a minha casa? Sabe onde fica? Ok, obrigada mesmo, querida. Vou te aguardar.

Konan sorriu e desligou. Colocou o celular no criado-mudo e deitou-se em sua cama, fechando os olhos em seguida. Podia sentir sua cabeça latejar intensamente. Ela já havia tomado um analgésico; agora era só esperar o efeito amenizador chegar. Mas a forte enxaqueca a atrapalhara o suficiente durante o dia. Mesmo assim, a jornalista resistiu à pressão e aguentou até o fim do expediente.

Não fora o melhor dia de trabalho para Konan, definitivamente. O movimento no The Guardian aumentou com a chegada do mês de Dezembro, e a redação começara a adiantar as reportagens sobre o Natal. Com isso, a cobrança era maior. Mas a dor de cabeça de Konan roubara sua concentração em vários momentos ao longo do expediente, e a colunista se esquecera de pedir para suas novas estagiárias procurarem os arquivos com as reportagens especiais da época natalina do ano anterior. O objetivo da jornalista era adiantar seu trabalho em casa, mas não poderia fazê-la sem os arquivos mencionados.

Portanto, Konan ligara para Tenten logo depois de ter deixado a redação, e pediu à sua estagiária que fosse ao prédio antigo do The Guardian para encontrar os arquivos, e que ligasse assim que o tivesse feito. Agora, Tenten estava a caminho com a "diversão" do fim de semana de Konan. A jovem era uma excelente funcionária, conforme a ex-Akatsuki constatara. Empolgada, com sede de conhecimento, aparentemente organizada e muito inteligente, conforme Itachi dissera. Hinata Hyuuga também era muito boa. Calma, atenciosa, também muito inteligente, já havia aprendido várias coisas com apenas uma semana de trabalho. Tímida, é verdade, mas concentrada como o pai.

Hiashi Hyuuga... Há quanto tempo Konan não falava com ele? Estaria vivendo o mesmo inferno que ela? Não... O mundo dele deveria estar muito pior. Ele perdera seu único irmão...

"_Mas eu perdi meus amigos..." _– a colunista lamentou, ainda de olhos fechados.

Um súbito toque da campainha fez a jornalista abrir os olhos violentamente. Sua cabeça latejou mais. Quem poderia ser? Tenten já chegara? Resmungando, Konan foi até a porta de entrada de seu apartamento. Observou pelo olho-mágico. Era um carteiro. Ela hesitou por alguns instantes. Abrir ou não a porta?

"_Deixe de bobagem, mulher!"_ – pensou consigo mesma – _"A polícia revista até as moscas que entram nesse prédio. Até parece que não fariam o mesmo com o carteiro..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Extremamente rápido.

Essas eram as únicas palavras capazes de descrever o que aconteceu no momento em que Konan Aoki abriu a porta. Nem mesmo Harriet viu seus próprios movimentos. Ela só soube que dera certo quando viu a expressão de choque no rosto da jornalista, assustada demais para gritar ou se afastar da agulha que ainda estava em sua veia.

Ainda despejando veneno.

Veneno aquele que a mataria.

Em quatro horas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys!**

**Nos encontramos mais rápido dessa vez!**

**É bom aproveitar as férias pra dar uma atualizada na Fic e tirarmos da mente algumas ideias acumuladas. Esperamos que tenham gostado dessa mudança de comportamento do Adam e das meninas estagiando no The Guardian. O pouco de Sasuke e Sakura que teve foi pra dar uma quebra, mas logo o romance vai voltar para os três casais. Esse cap foi mais light mesmo, sem grandes emoções. Mas pelo final, dá pra sacar que o cap 15 promete, então não deixem de acompanhar, certo? **

**Parabéns às donas das 5 primeiras reviews. Vocês foram rápidas e curiosas o suficiente pra receber o "trailer" deste cap que vocês acabaram de ler. Agora, às demais leitoras, não se preocupem! Novamente, as donas das CINCO PRIMEIRAS REVIEWS receberão, por PM (Private Message) ou e-mail, cenas (flashes) do próximo cap. **

**Então, quem não tem conta no FF, please deixe seu e-mail, como no modelo abaixo:**

**irmas (ponto) uchiha (arroba) (hotmail) (ponto) (com).**

**Well, obrigada pelas reviews do último cap, que são sempre muito importantes pra nós. Um 2012 de muito sucesso pra todas/todos que lêem e acompanham essa Fic! Obrigada pelo carinho! Bom resto de férias e bom retorno aos estudos!**

**Tentaremos atualizar mais rápido de novo, ok? Até o próximo cap!**

**Abraços!**

**Irmãs Uchiha.**

**n.n**


	17. Exceção à regra

**Recado importante no final, everybody!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Capítulo 15: Exceção à regra**

_Sexta-feira, 19h15min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Prédio Residencial de Konan Aoki._

_Posto de vigia da Scotland Yard._

Ryan Wolfe desfranziu o cenho quando viu o carteiro, que entrara instantes antes no prédio onde Konan Aoki morava, deixar o local. O homem parecia normal, fora de suspeitas, fora revistado pelos policiais que estavam dentro do edifício e não aparentava ser perigoso. Mas por que o detetive não se sentia tranquilo?

"_Deve ser esse excesso de vigilância"_ – Wolfe pensou, passando a mão pelos cabelos – _"Lembre-se Ryan: a máxima é suspeitar de tudo e de todos..."_

- Wolfe – chamou um dos detetives que fazia a vigilância com Ryan – Uma moça acabou de descer de um Táxi e está entrando no prédio.

- Uma moça? – Wolfe sobressaltou-se, ajeitando firmemente os binóculos contra seus olhos. A ordem era ficar atento a todos que entrassem e saíssem do edifício de Konan, principalmente as mulheres, pois a assassina é do sexo feminino. Ryan relaxou, porém, quando reconheceu _quem_ era a moça a qual o detetive se referira.

- Devemos nos preocupar? – o policial perguntou, analisando a expressão de Wolfe

- Por enquanto não. Apenas avise aos agentes que estão no prédio para revistarem a... Garota.

Não havia nada de errado com o fato de Tenten estar visitando sua chefe em casa. Provavelmente Konan esquecera algo na redação e a garota, como estagiária da colunista, estava fazendo o favor de levar à residência da ex-Akatsuki.

Ainda assim, Wolfe redobrou sua atenção. Se necessário, estaria pronto para agir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para Tenten, era um passo muito importante fazer um grande favor para sua chefe logo na primeira semana de trabalho, principalmente se esse favor envolvia visitar a residência de uma das colunistas mais brilhantes de Londres. Quem sabe Konan não a convidava para entrar e lhe mostrava seus prêmios jornalísticos, ou até mesmo algum projeto que ela estava preparando para o The Guardian. Era certo que a jornalista deixara a redação mais cedo devido a uma terrível dor de cabeça que a impossibilitara de continuar trabalhando, mas não custava nada sonhar.

A Mitsashi sabia que os policiais que a revistaram e outros que ela pôde perceber espalhados pelo prédio eram ideia de seu tio. Talvez Wolfe estivesse ali, ou em algum prédio nos arredores, fazendo a vigilância. Tenten suspeitava que o detetive elevaria a proteção dos ex-Akatsuki o máximo que pudesse, portanto não se importou em ser revistada três vezes antes de chegar ao seu destino.

A jovem sorriu e ajeitou o casaco que vestia. Com o fim de Novembro o inverno estava mais próximo, e em Londres já começara a fazer frio. Antes de tocar a campainha, Tenten pensou que era estranho não haver guardas _na porta_ do apartamento de Konan, mas conhecendo um pouco da personalidade da chefe, talvez a colunista considerasse essa proteção excessiva uma invasão de privacidade, mesmo que sua vida estivesse em jogo.

Suspirando, Tenten levou o dedo ao botão da campainha, mas algo a impediu de continuar. A garota olhara para baixo de relance, mas um movimento diferente no chão a fez se concentrar no espaço entre a porta e o piso. Uma aranha marrom, extremamente pequena, acabara de deixar o apartamento de Konan. Pequena, mas letal. E, o que era pior ainda, aquele lugar era o último no mundo em que o aracnídeo deveria estar, devido à entomofobia da colunista.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha da Mitsashi.

Sem hesitar, Tenten esmagou a aranha enquanto ligava desesperadamente para Wolfe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan se sobressaltou ao sentir o celular vibrando em seu bolso. Seu alerta foi a mil quando viu que era Tenten quem ligava. E ele sabia que isso _poderia_ significar que Konan Aoki estava em perigo.

"_Fodam-se as possibilidades."_ – Wolfe pensou – _"Foi o maldito carteiro..."_ – Ignorou a chamada da sobrinha e falou para os agentes que o acompanhavam, surpreendendo-os:

- Avisem aos atiradores de elite para se posicionarem. Peçam para os policiais que estão hospedados no prédio revistarem o local e para os demais se colocarem na frente do apartamento de Konan, armas em punho. Liguem para a Polícia Londrina e digam para enviarem reforços para cercar a região. Digam para prenderem todos os carteiros que encontrarem! Eu quero todo mundo pronto pra agir!

Wolfe não aguardou reação dos companheiros. Apenas saiu correndo apressadamente pelo corredor. Ele não estava com paciência para elevadores, por isso foi descendo as escadas de três em três degraus, chegando ao térreo praticamente sem ar. Atravessou a rua sem olhar o trânsito enquanto ligava para Blaise e pedia com urgência que ela e sua equipe fossem até o prédio de Konan.

- E ligue para Kakashi para confirmar se os outros ex-membros estão a salvo! Blaise, eu não tenho tempo para explicações! Apenas venha para cá AGORA!

Ryan desligou e substituiu seu celular por uma arma, ao mesmo tempo em que passava correndo pela recepção do edifício residencial, fazendo sinal para os policiais que ali estavam o acompanharem.

A única coisa que o detetive queria era que Konan Aoki ainda estivesse viva. E, principalmente, Tenten também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten entrou em pânico.

Dificilmente a Mitsashi se submetia a esse estado, mas algo ali estava muito errado. Ela sentia o perigo no ar, e para piorar, Wolfe não atendia suas ligações. Ele ignorara sua chamada no primeiro toque, e depois o sinal era apenas de "ocupado".

"_O quê aquela aranha estava fazendo no apartamento de Konan?"_ – era o que Tenten não parava de pensar enquanto olhava o bicho esmagado no piso. O medo de que a chefe estivesse morta crescia dentro da garota. Haveria mais aranhas ou outros insetos ali? E se o assassino ainda estivesse dentro do apartamento?

Toda a tensão, todo o horror e medo que a Mitsashi sentira quando ela e Sakura encontraram Sasori e quando presenciaram a morte de Hidan Yamamoto voltaram de repente. E da mesma forma, Tenten sentiu-se incapaz de agir. Ela sempre pudera contar com Wolfe, mas o tio estava sabe-se lá aonde. Talvez em alguma reunião importante, e por isso não atendera a sobrinha. Ali, à porta de um possível assassinato, a garota não conseguia se mexer. Isso significava que se o assassino ainda estivesse dentro do apartamento...

"_... Ele vai me ver e me matar também."_

- Tenten! – subitamente a voz do tio encheu os ouvidos da Mitsashi, fazendo-a recuperar os movimentos – Afaste-se da porta!

Sem pestanejar, a jovem obedeceu à ordem de Wolfe, que começou a dar chutes e golpes com os ombros na porta, ajudado por uma quantidade impressionante de policiais.

Então seu tio não ignorara sua chamada porque não queria falar com ela! Como Tenten imaginara, ele devia estar fazendo a vigilância do prédio em algum lugar por perto, e certamente a vira entrando no edifício residencial. Sua ligação funcionara como um aviso de que algo estava errado, então Ryan agiu imediatamente e fora até ela.

Um tiro despertou Tenten de seus pensamentos. Wolfe acabara de explodir a maçaneta da porta, que despencou para o outro lado após um policial chutá-la.

- Vão!

A Mitsashi observou os policiais adentrarem o apartamento e começarem a checagem. Tudo estava acontecendo da mesma forma que Tenten se cansara de ver nos filmes. Ela sentiu outro arrepio ao concluir que na vida real essa visão é muito mais assustadora.

- Você está bem? – ela ouviu Wolfe perguntar. Tenten limitou-se em aquiescer – O que você viu? Por que me ligou?

- Por isso – a garota apontou a aranha esmagada no chão – Eu a vi passando debaixo da porta e achei estranho.

- Mas é claro – Ryan franziu o cenho e olhou ligeiramente desconfiado para a sobrinha – Você sabia que Konan tinha medo de insetos?

- Sim. Ela comentou comigo e com Hinata, logo no nosso primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Tenten... – Wolfe hesitou um pouco – Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê disso tudo... Como eu sabia que você estava aqui...

- Não se preocupe, tio Ryan. Eu não quero saber.

- Você...

- Minhas perguntas só lhe trariam mais problemas. No momento, eu só lhe peço que salve a senhorita Aoki.

- WOLFE! – um policial berrou de dentro do apartamento – Encontramos!

- Fique aqui – o detetive falou à sobrinha, firme. Ele entrou no lugar, e em um banheiro próximo à entrada, Wolfe viu dois policiais amarrados um de costas para o outro. Ele lançou um olhar interrogativo ao agente mais próximo, que balançou a cabeça com pesar.

- Estão mortos – disse ele – E o desgraçado não derramou uma gota de sangue.

- E Konan? – Ryan quis saber

- Lá dentro – disse o agente. Ryan correu na direção indicada e estacou diante da cena à sua frente.

Os agentes formavam uma meia lua ao redor da porta do banheiro da suíte da jornalista, mas ainda assim era possível ver o estado em que Konan se encontrava.

- Afastem-se! – Wolfe ordenou – Chamem o Centro de Controle de Zoonoses. Precisamos identificar essas coisas. Procurem por mais delas e _não matem_ se encontrarem. Não toquem nelas, não as assustem, apenas fiquem de olho nelas. Sabemos que há aranhas peçonhentas aqui, então _tomem cuidado_.

Ouvindo os movimentos dos agentes atrás de si, o olhar de Ryan fixou-se por alguns instantes no canto do banheiro, onde estava uma tarântula de 15 centímetros, negra com partes laranja-avermelhadas nas patas e em parte do corpo. Wolfe sabia que aquilo tipo de aranha era relativamente dócil e não-peçonhenta, porém se era capaz de causar pânico nos mais sensíveis, certamente teria um efeito psicológico arrasador em alguém com medo de insetos. Perguntou-se quantas delas haveria pelo apartamento.

Ajoelhando-se, analisou brevemente o estado de Konan: seu rosto e seu corpo estavam pálidos como o azulejo do chão, contrastando violentamente com seus cabelos escuros. Ao encostar seus dedos no pulso de Konan, sentiu apenas seus próprios batimentos, violentos, urgentes. Não. Não era possível.

Wolfe respirou fundo e tentou novamente. Dessa vez, sentiu algo a mais. Algo lento, que não vinha de seu próprio corpo. Mais confiante, testou a veia do pescoço. Os intervalos eram longos, o pulsar era fraco, mas estava ali. Konan estava viva.

- Uma ambulância, AGORA! Ela está viva! – comandou Wolfe, pegando Konan nos braços para tirá-la dali

- Deixe-a aí, Wolfe – avisou um agente – Não sabemos onde mais pode haver aranhas, além disso, se ela foi picada por alguma, movê-la só vai espalhar o veneno. A ambulância está a caminho.

- Muito bem – suspirou Wolfe, depositando Konan novamente no chão.

"_Se foi picada por alguma..._", dissera o agente.

Wolfe avaliou os braços de Konan com atenção, até que encontrou um ponto em que uma pequena quantidade de sangue seco indicava uma perfuração. Não se assemelhava, porém, às presas de uma aranha. Parecia mais uma agulha. Mas é claro. Muito mais eficiente para se injetar algo como... Veneno.

Seus olhos verdes circundaram o local a procura de movimentos aracnídeos; a tarântula na parede (que agora estava na banheira) não o preocupava muito, mas se houvessem outras ali, menores e mais letais, aquilo sim seria um problema. Chamou-lhe a atenção, porém, um pedaço de papel no chão, aparentemente em branco, e ligeiramente amassado. Wolfe colocou uma das luvas que estavam em seu bolso, estendeu a mão e pegou o pedaço de papel no momento em que paramédicos adentravam apressadamente o local, pegando Konan e colocando-a numa maca.

Wolfe informou rapidamente sobre a suspeita de envenenamento e, ao seguir a maca, dentre uma confusão de agentes, policiais e paramédicos, avistou o rosto abalado e em choque de sua sobrinha, os olhos castanhos fixos em Konan. Esquecendo-se por alguns instantes da vítima e deixando que seus instintos o guiassem, ele agarrou Tenten pelos ombros e a levou rapidamente para fora dali. Tropegamente, ajudou-a a sair do apartamento, sentando-a no chão do corredor sem dizer uma única palavra.

O papel amassado ainda estava em sua mão, e ao ler a única linha que estava ali, confirmou a suspeita de que tinha sido o carteiro. E ele havia entregado uma carta especialmente para Konan. Wolfe sentiu ódio crescer dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo que Tenten irrompia em lágrimas silenciosas.

"_Você vai morrer em 4 horas."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sábado, 00h27min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

_Sala de Reuniões._

Wolfe estava cansado.

A sala de reuniões da Scotland Yard nunca lhe parecera tão impessoal. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era estar em casa, abraçando sua sobrinha e conversando com ela e, embora ele soubesse que Sakura estava fazendo tudo isso naquele exato instante, ele ainda estava inquieto.

A noite em Westminster era fria, mas o sangue nas veias de Ryan ainda estava quente pela overdose de adrenalina nas horas anteriores. Afrouxou a gravata e arregaçou as mangas até os cotovelos, pousando a cabeça nas mãos. Jamais pegara um caso como aquele. Jamais temera tanto pela vida das vítimas.

Não levantou os olhos quando ouviu a porta abrindo, nem quando ouviu o barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas. Só olhou para cima quando a sala voltou ao silêncio que estava quando só havia uma pessoa ali.

Wolfe analisou o rosto dos presentes. Kakashi tinha a aparência sonolenta que lhe era um tanto característica trocada por uma expressão alerta que sempre assumia em situações como aquela; Blair trazia em seu rosto a expressão firme que assumia após as autópsias, porém estava sentada mais próxima de Kakashi do que de costume. Blaise estava distante, mil preocupações vagando em seus olhos; Helena e Suzumiya dividiam o mesmo semblante de quem havia trabalhado febrilmente sem parar. Adam também fora chamado para ajudar a analisar o apartamento, e parecia estranho naquelas roupas de professor e usando óculos que não eram seus. A cadeira de Obito estava vazia.

- O que temos? – a voz de Blaise quase ecoou na sala silenciosa.

- Vamos começar pelos únicos corpos que temos. – disse Kakashi, se referindo aos agentes

- Nicholas Parks aparentemente morreu primeiro, pelas posições onde foram encontrados. – explicou Blair, mostrando fotos - Ele tinha uma marca na região da base das costas; os rins foram atingidos e ficaram abalados pelo choque, o que causa uma dor intensa. Imagino que ele estivesse abaixado para que a assassina conseguisse atingi-lo dessa forma. Depois, sei que seu pescoço foi quebrado, e é preciso uma quantidade considerável de força para fazer isso, além de treinamento e conhecimento do corpo humano. Aaron Phillips teve o pescoço torcido para trás e tinha um hematoma na parte posterior da cabeça.

- Ela os assassinou apenas com as mãos, como suspeitávamos? – perguntou Kakashi

- Receio que sim.

- Sobre o método de assassinato, então - pediu Blaise – Foi envenenada, não foi?

- Sim. Konan Aoki tinha uma perfuração de agulha no braço. O veneno estava na corrente sanguínea há pouco tempo, mas era em uma grande quantidade. Era veneno de Aranha-armadeira. – Blair mostrou uma foto asquerosa – E apenas 0,006 mg podem matar um rato. O pior dentre as aranhas. A quantidade no sangue de Konan não era o suficiente para matá-la imediatamente, mas para fazê-la desmaiar e agonizar enquanto inconsciente. Especialmente alguma das aranhas a picasse. Havia uma aranha-armadeira no apartamento, por sorte longe de Konan, e graças a isso, o antídoto para o veneno foi obtido o mais rápido possível, porque quando essa aranha se sente em perigo, ela pode picar várias vezes, o que causa dor intensa, taquicardia, e em casos extremos, edema pulmonar... E é uma aranha brasileira.

- Falando em aranhas... Sobre a entomofobia da vítima e os animais no apartamento, o que temos? – lembrou Kakashi

- Na verdade, biologicamente falando, há um erro aqui. A fobia de aranhas é um tipo de medo um pouco mais específico que a entomofobia em si, que seria mais direcionada a formigas, baratas e insetos do gênero. Aranhas não são insetos "de verdade". – Blair levantou os olhos - Ainda assim, são todos artrópodes, são todos "parentes", e creio que inclusive graças à cultura popular, aranhas gerem mais medo que outros animais do mesmo filo, até mesmo em alguém cujo medo mais intenso não seja diretamente direcionado a elas.

- Tenho certeza de que o mandante deve ter adorado a ideia de uma tortura psicológica a mais – resmungou Blaise

- Devo dizer que, de certa forma, demos sorte. A assassina devia estar _bem_ confiante de que esse plano daria certo, senão não teria deixado a aranha da qual retirou o veneno para tentar assassinar Konan ali, na cena do crime. – Blair pegou uma foto no relatório – O Centro de Controle de Zoonoses informou nos relatórios que havia no apartamento duas aranhas tarântulas de joelho-vermelho mexicanas, que não são letais e são até utilizadas como animais de estimação, e tem aproximadamente 15 centímetros. Uma estava na banheira, e uma outra na porta, atrás de Konan.

- Eu tive uma dessas. Só servem pra dar medo e coceira – Suzumiya observou, analisando uma foto da aranha

- Realmente, a única coisa realmente perigosa nessas aqui são os pelos urticantes. Nas outras, por outro lado... – Blair puxou uma terceira foto e pigarreou – Começando pela aranha-marrom. Elas podem ter só 3 centímetros e não serem agressivas, mas se em algum momento chegassem perto de Konan e ela se mexesse, já era. Lembrem que se Konan não tivesse pedido para sua estagiária ir a sua casa, teríamos demorado pelo menos 18 horas para encontrá-la, e isso teria sido tempo o suficiente para o veneno dessas pequeninas aqui agirem, e os efeitos são bem desagradáveis: inchaço, bolhas, necrose, falência renal... Ela já estaria morta, mas ainda sim... – ela fez uma pausa - São comuns em toda a América, especialmente no Sul.

- Quantas delas havia no apartamento? – perguntou Adam

- Duas. Uma estava atrás da porta do banheiro, a outra fugiu e foi morta pela sobrinha de Ryan. Agora, sinceramente, se tivéssemos chegado apenas alguns minutos depois, tenho certeza de que esta aqui – uma última foto foi mostrada, um _close_ de uma aranha muito negra – teria picado a senhorita Aoki. Aranha-teia-de-funil, 3 centímetros. Estava na pia, e se resolvesse descer dali, cairia bem em cima de Konan. Havia outra, mas assim como a armadeira, estava longe da vítima. São aranhas muito agressivas, e podem matar em até uma hora, causar infarto em 15 minutos... Efeitos variad...

- Enfim, se cada uma dessas aranhas picasse Konan, ela teria ataque cardíaco, edema pulmonar, necrose e outros, com se _matá-la_ já não fosse o suficiente – resmungou Ryan, interrompendo a legista, e um silêncio quase mortal voltou a reinar entre eles

- Suzumiya, e no apartamento? – perguntou Kakashi, que não se importava com desconfortos daquele tipo que se instalara ali

- O de sempre. As únicas digitais que encontramos foram as de Konan e de uma mulher de 45 anos, chamada Kate Hart, que limpa o apartamento de Konan uma vez por semana, já faz cinco anos.

- E na "carta"? Alguma coisa? – indagou Wolfe, embora já soubesse a resposta

- Nada – negou Helena – O texto foi digitado em fonte Arial, tamanho 20, relativamente pequeno para o tamanho da folha, mas grande o suficiente para ser visualizado por Konan.

- Impresso em papel A4 padrão, aparentemente por uma impressora HP doméstica. Não que isso seja muito útil. – comentou a analista, franzindo o cenho para a folha em cima da mesa, como se a culpa de não haver nenhuma prova ali fosse daquele objeto.

- Como Konan está, Ryan? – perguntou Blaise, e os olhares se concentraram em Wolfe

- Estável. Ela está no Chelsea and Westminster Hospital, se recuperando. Como Blair disse, o soro anti-aracnídeo foi aplicado bem a tempo, e estamos esperando o quadro dela melhorar um pouco para ver se haverá sequelas, mas aparentemente, ela está bem. Fisicamente falando, claro. Porque psicologicamente é outra história. Por isso mesmo quero falar com vocês a respeito da segurança de Konan.

- O que tem em mente? – perguntou Kakashi

- Já pensei em uma justificativa para afastar Konan do trabalho. Está tudo nessa pasta – Ryan indicou o arquivo preto à sua frente – Hoje mesmo comunicarei o redator-chefe do The Guardian. Ah, um fator importante: a mídia não pode nem sonhar com esse ataque à Konan. Então, se seu contato vier lhe pedir por novidades ou começar especulações, cale a boca dele, Kakashi.

- Não se preocupe. Gai é o menor dos nossos problemas.

- Certo. Bom, além do que foi dito, tomei a iniciativa de inscrever a senhorita Aoki no Programa de Proteção Especial às Testemunhas. Era o que teríamos que fazer cedo ou tarde. Entrei em contato com a família dela e encontrei parentes distantes, porém de confiança, que vivem na Suécia. É pra lá que ela vai assim que sair do hospital. Antes dela partir, porém, preciso apenas que confirme que foi o carteiro quem injetou o veneno nela. Tenho certeza de que era a assassina disfarçada, mas precisamos do depoimento de Konan para seguir o protocolo.

- Você investigou o suposto carteiro? – Blaise quis saber

- Pedi ao Adam que fizesse isso – Wolfe encarou o rapaz

- Eu procurei incansavelmente em todas as agências de correio de Westminster, da Cidade de Londres e até de alguns distritos mais próximos – informou Adam colocando sua pesquisa sobre a mesa – Mas nenhuma delas havia enviado algum funcionário, naquele horário, para o prédio da senhorita Aoki. E tem mais um detalhe: eu revistei o prédio com os outros policiais, e todas as correspondências que o "carteiro" deixou estavam em branco e eram direcionadas a ninguém.

- Então era mesmo aquela desgraçada... – Blaise praguejou – Como, _como_ ela conseguiu nos contornar mais uma vez?

- A questão mais importante agora não é essa, Blaise – argumentou Kakashi, sério – Devemos pensar no seguinte: o mandante vai atrás de Konan de novo, que foi a única falha até agora no plano dele, ou ele vai seguir adiante?

- Ele vai seguir adiante – Wolfe respondeu antes mesmo que alguém pudesse se manifestar. Havia urgência em sua voz – Seu orgulho não permite a ele voltar atrás. De acordo com o perfil que traçamos, ele é perfeccionista, não admite falhas. Mas quem errou não foi ele. Foi a assassina. Ela pecou por excesso de confiança e desta vez a sorte estava do nosso lado para permitir que a própria Konan, mesmo sem saber, garantisse sua sobrevivência pedindo que minha sobrinha fosse até sua casa. Como já foi dito mais de uma vez, se Tenten não tivesse aparecido, a essa hora nós estaríamos nos lamentando por mais um fracasso e rediscutindo estratégias de proteção pela enésima vez. Todas as circunstâncias contribuíam para a morte da senhorita Aoki. O plano do mandante teria dado certo, talvez, se a assassina não estivesse tão confiante. Então a "culpa" é dela. Ele sabe que o cerco está se fechando e não pode se arriscar voltando atrás.

- Por isso ele vai continuar – Kakashi conclui e Ryan aquiesceu.

- A próxima vítima é Deidara Fujimoto, funcionário da LFE, que está sob sua proteção, Kakashi – lembrou Blaise.

- Tenho plena consciência disso – o Hatake retrucou.

- Quanto a você, Ryan – a promotora lançou um olhar severo a Wolfe – Você pode até ironizar dizendo que já discutimos táticas de proteção inúmeras vezes, mas a cada avanço do mandante e da assassina fica provado que nós estamos cometendo muitas falhas. Falhas estas que colocam em risco a vida de pessoas que confiaram em nós.

- Confiaram em nós tardiamente... – rebateu Wolfe

- Mas ainda assim confiaram em nós! – Blaise elevou sua voz. Blair, Suzumiya, Adam e Helena prenderam a respiração – Nosso dever é protegê-las, independentemente do momento em que procuraram ajuda, e você sabe disso. Olha Ryan, sei que você está nervoso, cansado e se sentindo impotente por não conseguir chegar ao final deste caso. Acredite: eu também estou. _Todos_ estamos. É frustrante para todos nós. Sei também que sua sobrinha parece ter o dom de encontrar as vítimas desse caso e estar metida em confusão, e que isso preocupa você, mas...

Wolfe deu um soco na mesa, fazendo seu conteúdo tremer. Ele colocou-se de pé e encarou Blaise furiosamente. Seu olhar trazia, além de cansaço e preocupação, um ódio que Kakashi jamais vira no amigo. Além disso, pela primeira vez em anos de convivência, Blaise parecia assustada.

- Eu já suportei por anos e anos essa sua língua comprida interferindo nos meus casos, nos meus interrogatórios, na minha carreira – Ryan disse, sem modificar seu tom de voz, mas soava extremamente ameaçador – Mas agora _basta_. Você pode falar o que quiser de mim, Blaise. Pode questionar minha competência na porra desse caso ou em qualquer outro. Pode falar que a proteção que eu passei noites elaborando é uma merda e deu em porra nenhuma, porque realmente foi ISSO que aconteceu. Mas jamais, JAMAIS mexa com minha família. E sequer insinue de novo que minha sobrinha "tem o dom de encontrar as vítimas desse caso", como se ela _gostasse_ disso. Você não viu a expressão de horror no rosto dela como eu vi. E você não está se sentindo responsável como eu estou por colocar Tenten em perigo ao envolvê-la nisso mais do eu gostaria.

Ryan inspirou profundamente e a vermelhidão em seu rosto diminuiu um pouco.

- Você não tem família, então não dê sua opinião quando não sabe como é.

Ele se dirigiu até a porta da sala se reuniões, os olhares dos presentes passando do detetive até a promotora. Adam, em particular, estava com medo, mas acima de tudo sentiu um profundo respeito por Wolfe. Era a primeira vez que via alguém enfrentar Blaise daquele jeito.

- Mais uma coisa – Wolfe disse, abrindo a porta – O problema não está na proteção que criamos. Não adianta rediscutir táticas. Fizemos o possível. Nós temos que caçar o filho da puta que está causando tudo isso. Ou esperar ele agir para pegá-lo. Mas se querem uma sugestão, aqui vai: atirem na primeira pessoa que parecer suspeita e se aproximar das próximas vítimas.

O detetive já ia fechando a porta quando Kakashi falou um pouco mais alto, perguntando calmamente:

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou cuidar da minha sobrinha. Tome as providências que achar necessárias, Kakashi.

E sem olhar mais uma vez para Blaise, Wolfe saiu da sala, deixando atrás de si perplexidade e surpresa nas mulheres e uma certa diversão no Hatake e em Adam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sábado, 14h46min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Mansão dos Hyuuga._

Antes de revelar o último detalhe da cena terrível a qual Tenten presenciara no dia anterior, a garota encarou os dois pares de olhos perolados à sua frente. Geralmente, eles transmitiam coisas diferentes, compatíveis com a personalidade de seus donos. Mas no momento, ambos transpareciam sentimentos afins: espanto, preocupação, indignação. Mas havia algo além. Neji e Hinata Hyuuga - depois de ouvir o relato de Tenten sobre tudo o que se seguiu após a chegada dela ao prédio onde Konan Aoki vive – não podiam deixar de acrescentar ao olhar que direcionavam à Mitsashi a admiração que sentiam pela jovem no momento.

- Por fim – Tenten suspirou – Quando tio Ryan me colocou no chão do corredor, notei que ele segurava um papel. Estava amassado, mas tinha o tamanho de uma folha A4.

- Uma mensagem do assassino, talvez? – Neji sugeriu, estranhando seu tom de voz ao perceber que não falara absolutamente nada durante o relato de Tenten.

- Provavelmente. Mas não consegui ler. A letra era muito pequena e, francamente, meu raciocínio lógico estava suficientemente abalado para que minha curiosidade falasse mais alto.

- Não tem problema... Essa mensagem é só um detalhe – Hinata confortou a amiga, afagando seus ombros – Não há palavras para descrever sua coragem, Tenten.

- Foi horrível vê-la naquele estado... Com as aranhas e tal. A crueldade desses assassinatos está cada vez mais surpreendente. A crueldade _E_ a ousadia. Nós estávamos certos. O assassino está querendo cada vez mais atenção.

- Konan está viva, e isso é o que importa – observou Neji, incisivo – Penso que agora a paciência do assassino vai se reduzir a quase nada. Essa é a primeira falha no plano dele.

- Será que ele vai... Vocês sabem... Tentar assassinar Konan de novo? – Hinata perguntou com polidez.

- Creio que não – falou Neji, e Tenten aquiesceu – Até porque, tenho certeza de que a Scotland deve colocar Konan em algum Programa de Proteção Especial às Testemunhas, ou algo do tipo. Eles devem remanejá-la para outro país, assim que ela sair do hospital.

- Ela vai ficar bem – a Mitsashi acabou falando – A Polícia deve se preocupar agora com os próximos. O assassino conseguiu burlar, mais uma vez e sabe-se lá COMO, a segurança ultra-sistemática que a Scotland Yard criou. E essa falha no plano vai deixá-lo apenas mais nervoso, mais sádico e mais ousado, para da próxima vez não produzir mais erros.

Os três permaneceram alguns instantes em silêncio, como sempre ficavam depois de debaterem os acontecimentos do caso Akatsuki. Uma batida na porta do quarto de Hinata sobressaltou-os. Eles trocaram olhares ligeiramente nervosos antes da Hyuuga mais velha murmurar um "entre".

- O chá está servido. E eu fiz os biscoitos. Sozinha. – Hanabi, a herdeira mais nova dos Hyuuga, falou com orgulho. Sua expressão ficou um pouco maliciosa ao olhar de seu primo para Tenten – Ora, ora... Que mania que você tem de ficar no meio das mulheres, não é Neji? E esse estranho costume começou logo depois de Tenten ter se tornado amiga da minha irmã, não é primo?

- Sem insinuações, Hanabi – Neji revirou os olhos, quase impaciente. Era óbvio que Hanabi nem sonhava com a gravidade do assunto que ele debatia com Tenten, Hinata e os outros sempre que se encontravam, mas a ironia da prima mais nova o incomodou mais do que o normal após ouvir a Mitsashi narrar a terrível experiência que vivera quase 24 horas antes.

- Estamos fazendo um trabalho escolar, Hanabi – Hinata disse com educação, mas a voz era firme ao se dirigir à irmã – Já vamos descer.

- Certo – a garota mudou a expressão orgulhosa para uma careta de desaprovação após sondar o quarto rapidamente com o olhar – Onde estão Sasuke e... Sakura?

- Em algum hospital da cidade – Tenten respondeu mecanicamente – Estão terminando a mesma pesquisa que nós, mas o assunto deles exigiu uma pesquisa de campo.

- Eles estão namorando? – Hanabi insistiu

- Não – os três responderam ao mesmo tempo, mas a impaciência de Neji sobressaiu-se na resposta. Hanabi fez língua para ele e pediu para que não demorassem, se não os biscoitos iriam esfriar.

A porta se fechou e os jovens aguardaram alguns instantes antes de voltarem a conversar. Mas de qualquer forma, era melhor encerrar o assunto Akatsuki. Não havia mais o que discutir, por enquanto. Tenten sabia que só conseguiria analisar a situação depois que as cenas no apartamento de Konan se tornassem um pouco mais distantes em sua mente, e a pressão a que estivera submetida novamente com interrogatórios passasse.

- Precisamos mesmo terminar esse trabalho... – a Mitsashi comentou, desanimada

- Não fique preocupada – Hinata sorriu para ela, amável – Eu já digitei a entrevista ontem mesmo, adiantei boa parte da pesquisa científica e comecei a fazer a redação. Além disso, o trabalho é só para sexta. Quando liguei para sua casa hoje de manhã e seu tio atendeu, eu não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido. Mas percebi que algo estava errado quando ele disse que você precisava de distração. E depois de ter ouvido tudo o que você nos contou, não creio que terminar esse trabalho agora seja a melhor opção.

- Obrigada, Hinata – Tenten sorriu de volta e abraçou a amiga

- Felizmente já terminei meu trabalho – comentou Neji, se esforçando para continuar fora do assunto Akatsuki.

- Como foi a parceria com Rock Lee? – a Mitsashi quis saber, agora sorrindo mais abertamente. A ideia da parceria dos dois parecia diverti-la.

- Não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensava – o Hyuuga deu de ombros e acabou abrindo um meio sorriso – Lee é organizado, conforme você me disse, Tenten. Ao longo da semana, nos reunimos da LFE. Na verdade, ele parecia tão empolgado com a pesquisa e com a ideia de ter dois pontos extra na disciplina de Itachi, que praticamente fez quase todo o trabalho sozinho.

- Típico do Lee... Tenta sempre se destacar no que faz.

O celular de Hinata começou a tocar. Pelo rubor formado instantaneamente em seu rosto, tanto Neji quanto Tenten souberam imediatamente de quem se tratava.

- V-Vou atender lá f-fora... – a Hyuuga mais velha disse, desconcertada – Espero vocês lá embaixo.

- Que fofo – a Mitsashi comentou assim que Hinata deixou o quarto. Neji bufou.

- Olha... Sei que Sasuke e Sakura não estão namorando... – ele fez uma pausa, provavelmente selecionando as melhores palavras para a pergunta constrangedora - Mas Hinata e o Uzumaki estão?

- Acho que sim – Tenten respondeu sem rodeios, acrescentando um sorriso sincero depois. Neji não contra-argumentou. Ficou apenas em silêncio, encarando a Mitsashi e sendo encarado de volta. "Namoro" era a última coisa em que a morena deveria pensar no momento, afinal ela própria ainda não sabia definir seus sentimentos por Neji. Mas uma ligeira curiosidade surgiu em relação ao status que o Hyuuga usaria para classificar a "relação" dos dois.

- Em quê está pensando? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama de Hinata. Seu tom de voz trazia expectativa, mas era cauteloso.

- Que estou com fome – Tenten respondeu com metade da verdade. Seu estômago acabara de reclamar, mas ela ainda estava curiosa quanto aos sentimentos do rapaz sentado ao seu lado.

- Você é mais corajosa do que imagina – disse ele, surpreendendo Tenten. Neji a abraçou com carinho e afagou seus cabelos, depositando um beijo em sua testa – Logo essa situação vai passar e nós vamos sair dessa inércia.

- Está tentando me consolar? – a garota perguntou, sorrindo levemente ainda sob o abraço do Hyuuga.

- Você sabe que isso não combina muito comigo – respondeu Neji, olhando-a nos olhos – Estou apenas sendo sincero.

- Sinceridade combina mais com você.

- Exatamente – ele sorriu brevemente, sua expressão voltando a ficar séria para preceder suas próximas palavras – É você quem nos estimula a pensar, a descobrir coisas novas em relação a esse mistério. Mas no momento, como Hinata disse, não é ideal forçar você a relembrar a situação pela qual passou apenas pela busca de novas informações. Por isso, repito: essa situação vai passar logo porque você é corajosa, e nós voltaremos a agir.

Tenten observou Neji com atenção.

- Obrigada – ela disse, por fim, sem sorrir. Mas estava sendo sincera.

O Hyuuga a beijou delicadamente nos lábios, deixando o carinho prevalecer sobre o desejo pela primeira vez. O beijo foi curto, mas foi o melhor que trocaram desde que se conheceram. Sorriram rapidamente um para o outro e deixaram o quarto de Hinata, ainda abraç enquanto, Tenten achou melhor deixar de lado suas dúvidas em relação a Neji. No momento, ela tinha certeza que aquele abraço e aquele beijo eram mais do que suficientes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Segunda-feira, 06h59min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

Esfregando os olhos novamente, Adam bocejou antes de pegar um café na máquina. Estava com sono, com frio, de mau-humor, e ainda teria que dar aula. De fato, ser professor não era sua vocação. Ele mal tinha ânimo para ir ao trabalho que amava em dias frios como aquele, imagine então como ele estava _alegre_ por estar ali.

Desde sábado, Adam refletira bastante sobre qual seria seu próximo passo. Se devia ou não continuar fornecendo informações para Itachi. A reunião que houvera após o que acontecera com Konan quase o fez desistir de seu plano, mas ao ver a forma com que Wolfe enfrentara Blaise ele se encheu de uma coragem que sabia não possuir.

Colocando os óculos com os quais se acostumara, mas pegava um ódio cada vez maior a cada dia, o analista ficou mais atento ao perceber que Itachi Uchiha se aproximava dali. Um tanto mais confiante desde sua última abordagem, Adam arriscou iniciar uma conversa.

- Está decidido quanto àquilo que conversamos? – perguntou ele, sem se dar ao trabalho de dizer cumprimentos que o Uchiha com certeza não responderia

- Achei que tinha deixado clara minha opinião – retrucou Itachi, pegando um copo de café

- Não... Não acho que tenha deixado – Adam tentou parecer firme, mas sua voz vacilou um pouco

- Prefiro trabalhar sozinho. Não confio na polícia, e não confio em funcionários da Blaise. Ponto. Fim da conversa. – Itachi sequer o olhou, e começou a se afastar dali. Adam irritou-se profundamente, coisa que estava acontecendo com uma frequência assustadora

- Mais um foi atacado. E tenho certeza de que sabe quem é – ele elevou o tom de voz, e Itachi parou de andar no mesmo instante.

- Está blefando – a voz de Itachi, baixa e controlada, pareceu alta no corredor vazio

- Não. – Adam caminhou até onde o Uchiha estava, resistindo à vontade de derramar café quente naquela cara cheia de olheiras – Eu posso ser atrapalhado, ou até imbecil, na sua concepção, mas _cruel_ eu não sou, então não brincaria com um assunto sério desses só pra blefar. – os olhos negros de Itachi se estreitaram e ele cruzou os braços

- Se não está blefando, porque os jornais não divulgaram nada, como est...

- É porque ela não morreu. – Adam interrompeu, e pela primeira vez percebeu que conseguira surpreender aquele ser inabalável

- Então vocês conseguiram salvar Konan. – o outro murmurou pra si mesmo.

- Sim.

- E porque dessa vez foi diferente? – Itachi recomeçou a andar. Adam o seguiu

- Sua aluna, Tenten Mitsashi, encontrou a vítima a tempo, e então o detetive Wolfe conseguiu levá-la a tempo para um hospital.

- É a primeira vez que conseguem salvar um deles, e graças a uma jovem que não sei por que diabos parece estar em quase todas as cenas dos crimes. Estão fazendo realmente um belo trabalho, deixando que sejam capturados e mortos bem debaixo dos seus narizes – ironizou Itachi friamente

- Não é bem assim. – Adam perdeu um pouco da firmeza em sua voz; ele mesmo já pensara no absurdo que aquela situação soava... – A assassina usa disfarces diferentes todas as vezes, e como sabemos que se trata de uma mulher, disfarçou-se de carteiro. Ela foi revistada algumas vezes, mas parece que as aranhas deviam estar em algum lugar sob o disfarce. Era praticamente impossível suspeitar que não era apenas um cart...

- Assassina... – repetiu Itachi – O que quer dizer "assassina"?

- Ah... Achei que já tivesse lhe dito isso. – Adam sabia muito bem que _não_ contara aquilo para Itachi, mas enquanto ele estivesse no comando da situação, seria mais fácil convencer o Uchiha de que era uma boa ideia trabalhar com ele - Quando traçamos o perfil, percebemos que duas pessoas estão por trás disso: um mandante, que permanece oculto, e um executor, e temos provas de que se trata de uma mulher. Até ag...

- Pare – interrompeu Itachi novamente. Adam começou a achar aquilo irritante. – Como já disse antes, não é bom conversar aqui.

- Então...

- Não significa que haverá outras conversas como essa. – Itachi fitou o fim do corredor, enquanto continuava com seu tom monótono – Vou organizar algumas ideias, depois verei se ainda preciso de suas informações. – Adam reparou que Itachi não fez uso da palavra "ajuda".

- Ok. – o que mais ele poderia fazer, além de concordar? A esperança é que Itachi desistisse dessa ideia de bancar o Batman, querendo agir sozinho. Se bem que o Batman não agia sozinho, ele...

- Uma última coisa – Itachi estava alguns passos à frente de Adam – onde Konan está?

- Chelsea and Westminster Hospital – respondeu Adam, automaticamente, vendo Itachi virar o corredor, novamente sem dizer mais nada.

O fato do Uchiha querer visitar Konan era um bom sinal. Significava que as informações de Adam seriam averiguadas e confirmadas, mostrando que ele não estava mentindo e que era seguro trocar ideias com ele.

Se Itachi fosse Batman, ele seria Alfred, então.

De qualquer forma, ele sempre gostara mais do mordomo que do cavaleiro das trevas.

Na verdade ele gostava ainda mais do Homem-Aranha, mas aí já seria...

Adam interrompeu seu pensamento sobre quadrinhos, reparando que Itachi se interessou quanto ao que foi dito sobre a assassina, mas não falou nada quando Adam citou as aranhas. Provavelmente ele as ligara imediatamente ao medo de Konan, já que ele soubera da reunião de Kent e então sabia da fobia da jornalista.

É, pelo visto Adam teria que se contentar com o papel de Alfred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 18h03min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Sede do Jornal The Guardian._

- Tem certeza de que não precisam de ajuda para arrumar a sala, garotas?

- Sim, Chris. Obrigada mesmo – Tenten respondeu – Mas com certeza você tem mais trabalho que nós no momento.

- É... Isso é verdade – o jovem abriu um sorriso cansado. Olheiras debaixo de seus olhos azuis revelavam que vinha trabalhando até altas horas devido ao afastamento de Konan

– Bom, de qualquer forma, se precisarem de ajuda estou do outro lado do corredor. Até amanhã.

- Tchau, Chris – disse Hinata.

As garotas acompanharam com o olhar o colunista deixar a sala que pertencia à Konan Aoki. Após a porta ter se fechado, elas trocaram um olhar triste e suspiraram. Era estranho não ter Konan ali.

Tenten não entendia o que estava acontecendo com sua confiança. Ela ficara relativamente mais sensível após os acontecimentos da última sexta-feira, mas a essa altura já deveria ter voltado a ser destemida. Além disso, diferente das outras vezes, a vítima não morreu. Talvez fosse a impotência diante da situação, mas a Mitsashi avisara seu tio a tempo de evitar que Konan se fosse. De certa forma, ela conseguira salvar a vida da chefe. Então por que se sentir assim, tão triste? Era difícil explicar.

Apenas uma semana de convivência com Konan Aoki foi o suficiente para que Tenten e Hinata pudessem gostar dela. A redação também estava sentindo falta da colunista, mesmo que apenas dois dias de recesso tivessem se passado. Os funcionários do The Guardian estavam preocupados, porém nem desconfiavam do que realmente havia acontecido a sua colega. Mas a história criada pela Polícia e apresentada pelo redator-chefe do jornal fora de todo convincente: Konan teve uma enxaqueca muito forte na última sexta-feira, seguida de uma intoxicação alimentar. Ela teve que ser internada imediatamente, e seu médico recomendou férias com urgência, portanto a colunista passaria alguns dias na Alemanha visitando parentes assim que deixasse o hospital.

Tenten não sabia se as pessoas haviam acreditado nessa versão, mas ninguém questionou. A jovem também não tinha certeza se sua chefe iria mesmo para Alemanha. Fazendo das suspeitas de Neji as suas, a Mitsashi acreditava que Konan realmente estava no Programa de Proteção Especial às Testemunhas, e que iria ser enviada a outro país, mas não necessariamente aquele que a Polícia mencionou em sua história.

Enquanto isso, o trabalho que era de competência da colunista foi dividido. Na segunda-feira, no lugar de Konan assumiu um rapaz louro chamado Chris Taylor. Ele também revelou-se um ótimo jornalista, porém menos organizado que a Aoki. Chris é de outro setor da redação, no qual ficava pela manhã, e à tarde trabalhava no setor de Konan, junto com Tenten e Hinata. Consequentemente, as funções das garotas também aumentaram. Elas ficaram responsáveis em revisar e enviar os artigos que Konan já havia deixado prontos, além de também ajudar Chris com seus artigos. Ele agora havia voltado a sua sala para finalizar um trabalho que ficara pendente pela manhã, e mesmo que fizessem apenas dois dias que Konan estava fora da redação, Chris estava se esforçando muito para atender à demanda do jornal.

Tenten sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. Acabou sorrindo involuntariamente quando viu de quem era a ligação.

- Oi Neji.

Ela escutou com atenção as palavras do Hyuuga, seu sorriso se alargando um pouco. Hinata olhava curiosa para ela enquanto terminava de desligar o computador de Konan.

- O que ele queria? – a Hyuuga perguntou após Tenten ter desligado o celular

- Ele está lá embaixo, nos aguardando.

- Ele veio nos buscar?

- Aham. Está de limusine, com seus seguranças habituais – Tenten comentou e lançou um último olhar à sala – Sem mais trabalho por aqui?

- Sim.

- Ok. Então vamos.

Tenten trancou a sala e passou rapidamente até onde Chris estava para deixar a chave com ele e avisar que estavam saindo. Ela e Hinata tomaram um elevador até o térreo e encontraram Neji do lado de fora da redação, escorado na limusine e segurando um buquê com várias rosas coloridas.

A Mitsashi olhou curiosa para o rapaz enquanto uma ideia começava a lhe ocorrer. Será que as flores eram pra ela?

- Que flores lindas... Pra quem são? – Hinata perguntou casualmente, mas era provável que estivesse achando que o buquê era para Tenten.

- Ah... São para Konan – respondeu Neji de forma polida, mas diante do olhar confuso de sua prima e de Tenten teve que explicar – Pensei que vocês gostariam de visitá-la. Ou me equivoquei? Se estiverem muito cansadas podemos ir pra casa e ver Konan outro dia.

- Não, não... É uma excelente ideia, Neji – Hinata sorriu para o primo e em seguida olhou para a amiga – Certo, Tenten?

- É, é sim – a jovem respondeu mecanicamente, sem prestar atenção na conversa que Neji e Hinata haviam iniciado.

"_Que merda que eu pensei!"_– a Mitsashi lutava com seu subconsciente – _"Até parece que essas flores seriam pra mim... Qual seria a ocasião? Aff, mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo?"_ – ela olhou para Neji – _"Eu sempre mantive o controle da situação... Por que agora seria diferente?"_

- Você está bem? – o Hyuuga ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ela. A porta da limusine estava aberta e Hinata já havia entrado, o buquê de flores repousando em seu colo.

"_Buquê idiota..."_

_-_ Estou – disse Tenten, massageando as têmporas – A tarde foi trabalhosa, só isso.

Neji não se manifestou. Eles entraram no veículo, e ao olhar brevemente para trás, Tenten pôde perceber dois carros pretos seguindo-os. Eram os seguranças dos Hyuuga.

- Depois de visitarmos Konan, vamos à Timeout – falou Neji e a Mitsashi dirigiu sua atenção a ele – Naruto disse que tentou ligar para você, Hinata, mas...

- Meu celular está sem bateria – a garota completou, enrubescendo – Descuido meu.

- Certo. Bom, ele disse que gostaria que fôssemos até lá para conversarmos. Eu concordei, mas precisamos ser _breves_ – Neji enfatizou a última palavra.

- Sem p-problemas – disse Hinata, ainda corada.

- E quanto a Sakura? – Tenten perguntou de repente e estreitou o olhar para o sorriso que se formara no rosto de Neji.

- Bem... – ele respondeu – Posso dizer que Sasuke já está cuidando dessa parte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 18h41min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Casa de Ryan Wolfe._

Um vento frio invadiu a cozinha da casa de Ryan Wolfe. O Outono estava chegando ao fim e o Inverno já manifestava seus primeiros sinais. Sakura havia acabado de arrumar a louça do café da tarde e foi até a janela da cozinha fechá-la. Ela encarou o ambiente vazio por alguns instantes. Era estranho ficar em casa sozinha. Sentia falta de Tenten. Na América, ela sempre fora sua melhor amiga e companhia, da mesma forma que nestes dois anos que viviam em Londres.

A semana anterior – a primeira de trabalho para Tenten – passara relativamente rápido. Sakura aproveitara o silêncio para estudar mais. Porém, ainda assim, as longas conversas que as duas costumavam ter todas as tardes fizeram falta. Na sexta-feira, quando Tenten ligou para ela - muito tempo depois de ter saído do trabalho – e lhe contou que fora novamente interrogada pela Scotland Yard, a Haruno sentiu seu coração parar de bater, tamanho o medo que a invadira. Ela quis imediatamente ir até onde a amiga estava, mas a Mitsashi falou que os policiais já estavam levando-a para casa, e que dessa vez a história teve um desfecho diferente: Konan havia sobrevivido.

Consolar Tenten depois de ouvir a história completa foi complicado. Sakura mal conseguia imaginar como a amiga deveria ter se sentido enquanto vivia todo o horror da situação. Felizmente, Tenten não demorou para adormecer, e tanto ela quanto Sakura ficaram mais tranquilas quando no dia seguinte encontraram Wolfe em casa, fazendo o café da manhã de Sábado.

Ainda assim, a preocupação rondava os pensamentos da Haruno. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo e ela olhou para a janela fechada. Essa sensação nada tinha a ver com o Inverno que chegava. Sakura subiu até seu quarto para pegar um agasalho quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Droga... – murmurou enquanto vestia apressadamente um moletom quente e confortável. Ela desceu rapidamente as escadas no mesmo instante em que a campainha soava de novo, duas vezes seguidas. Quem poderia ser o apressadinho? Ela olhou pelo olho mágico e viu que se tratava de um rapaz ruivo, com o rosto cheio de espinhas e um boné rosa-claro virado de lado em sua cabeça. Nos braços, o jovem trazia um buquê de flores. Curiosa, Sakura abriu a porta.

- Boa noite – disse ela

- Sakura Haruno? – o rapaz parecia com pressa

- Sim?

- Seu nome é _Sakura_?

- Sim.

- Rá... – o entregador riu e olhou para do buquê para a Haruno. Só então a jovem notou que era um buquê de sakuras – Seu namorado é _muito_ original...

- Desculpe? – Sakura estreitou o olhar para o rapaz

- Pra você... – ele estendeu o buquê pra ela, revirando os olhos – Dá um rabisco aqui – pediu, indicando uma prancheta. A Haruno tentou se equilibrar com o buquê enquanto assinava.

- Valeu – o entregador guardou a prancheta, colocou seu capacete e deu partida na moto, avançando pela saída da casa de Wolfe em alta velocidade.

Sakura fechou a porta com o pé e fez esforço para trancá-la. Quem poderia ter lhe mandado flores? Não havia nenhuma ocasião especial para isso... Teria sido Logan Green? Mas ultimamente eles só vinham se falando por e-mail, e o rapaz havia entendido que a única coisa que Sakura pretendia com ele era ser sua amiga.

Então, a Haruno notou um pequeno envelope vermelho no meio das sakuras. Ela subiu até seu quarto, carregando cuidadosamente o buquê. As flores eram lindas, mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto no momento. Depositou o presente com cuidado em sua escrivaninha e pegou o envelope. Dentro dele, um papel branco preenchido com uma caligrafia fina e impecável trazia as seguintes palavras:

"_Um pouco de clichê não faz mal a ninguém. Hoje não é Dia dos Namorados. E – tomei o cuidado de pesquisar – também não é seu aniversário."_

O bilhete não tinha assinatura, mas definitivamente isso não era necessário. Sakura sabia perfeitamente quem havia lhe mandado flores. A conversa que tivera com Sasuke Uchiha na quinta-feira anterior - antes de se dedicarem ao trabalho passado por Itachi – ainda estava fresca em sua memória, afinal a Haruno ainda se condenava um pouco por ter falado demais na ocasião. Ela deduzira que suas concepções românticas haviam irritado o Uchiha mais novo, ou até mesmo o assustado. Porém, as flores indicavam exatamente o contrário.

Enquanto a jovem descia novamente até a cozinha para providenciar um jarro para suas sakuras, a Haruno considerou duas possibilidades: ou Sasuke havia levado a sério tudo o que ela disse, e por alguma razão estava disposto a agradá-la, ou ele estava brincando com ela.

Após acomodar as flores na água que colocara em um jarro, Sakura sentiu seu celular vibrando no bolso do jeans velho que vestia. Era uma mensagem. De Sasuke.

"_Gostou das flores?"_

- Muito sucinto... – a Haruno ergueu as sobrancelhas para o aparelho em suas mãos – Então vamos responder da mesma forma... "Sim, obrigada."

Sakura estava pensando onde iria colocar as flores quando outra mensagem chegou.

"_Está muito ocupada agora?"_

Novamente, a garota ficou curiosa. Respondeu: _"Não, por quê?"_

"_Pode vir até a porta?"_

O coração de Sakura acelerou e ela se sentiu estúpida por isso. Ficara surpresa com as flores e achara o gesto simpático, mas havia sempre a hipótese pessimista para justificar as intenções de Sasuke. Agora, porém, ela não conseguia pensar em algo plausível para explicar porque diabos ele estava em sua porta.

- Se isso for uma brincadeira de mau gosto... – resmungou para si mesma enquanto ia até a entrada. Verificou pelo olho mágico: realmente, no lugar onde instantes antes estivera o esquisito e apressado entregador de flores, agora estava o belo rapaz que as mandara.

Sakura colocou a mão no peito e procurou se controlar. Por que seu coração precisava bater tão rápido? Abriu a porta de uma vez para acabar logo com a curiosidade que perturbava sua mente.

- Boa noite – ela disse pela segunda vez em menos de meia hora. Sasuke apenas acenou – Entre, está frio aí fora.

- Não pretendo demorar muito – ele disse depois que Sakura fechou a porta.

- Ah... Ok. Bom, obrigada pelas flores. São... São muito bonitas. Eu... Eu gostei.

- Que bom. Por um momento pensei que elas não chegariam até aqui. Eles estavam fechando a loja e aquele cara era o único entregador disponível.

- Ele parecia com pressa.

- E estava. Tive que segui-lo para saber se faria o serviço direito – Sasuke deu de ombros

- Ah... Então foi por isso que você mandou a mensagem logo depois que as flores chegaram.

- Exatamente. Passei de moto pelo imbecil apressadinho perto da estrada que leva até aqui, mas ainda assim precisei verificar se as flores haviam chegado.

- Olha Sasuke... – Sakura achou melhor ser direta – Eu agradeço seu... Gesto. Mas acho que preciso perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui.

- Simples – o jovem olhou diretamente nos orbes verdes da Haruno – Quero fugir com você.

Sakura ficou sem ar por alguns instantes, analisando a expressão impassível do Uchiha e o olhar curioso dele. Mais uma vez ela levou a mão ao peito e começou a inspirar e expirar profundamente.

- Sakura... – Sasuke chamou, esboçando um meio sorriso – Estou brincando. Não precisa ficar desse jeito.

- QUÊ? – ela exclamou, exasperada – Seu... Seu filho da... Isso não teve graça, sabia?

- Sim, está escrito na sua cara que você não achou engraçado – ele respondeu, mas um sorriso sacana brincava em seus lábios.

- Eu não conhecia essa sua versão Imbecil-Retardado-De-Doze-Anos-De-Idade – ela resmungou, andando apressadamente até a cozinha. Sasuke foi atrás dela.

- Não sabia que você ia levar a sério – falou

- Você acha que eu levei a sério? – a Haruno perguntou, parecendo ameaçadora até enquanto pegava um copo d'água.

- Pela sua reação, é o que... – Sasuke foi interrompido por um jato d'água em seu rosto.

Ele e Sakura se encararam por alguns instantes, ambos fervendo de raiva por dentro, cada qual com suas razões.

- Eu NÃO levei você a sério – a garota sentenciou e o Uchiha achou mais saudável não questionar

- Por que jogou água em mim? – ele perguntou enquanto o líquido escorria de forma patética por seu cabelo e rosto.

- Teve sorte que não foi um soco que acertou a sua cara... Ou que não fiz você comer as flores que me mandou – Sakura indicou o jarro na bancada da cozinha. Ela sumiu por alguns instantes e voltou trazendo uma toalha branca, que jogou para Sasuke.

- Obrigado. Achei que ia me deixar pingando.

- Talvez eu tenha exagerado com a água... – a Haruno disse de repente, parecendo envergonhada – Você me manda flores e é assim que eu agradeço.

- Talvez eu também tenha exagerado na brincadeira...

- Não... A minha reação é que foi desnecessária. Nem em um milhão de anos você poderia estar falando sério – Sakura agora riu, sem graça.

Sasuke não encontrou palavras para responder, mas era evidente que ficar calado consistia em uma boa opção.

- Além disso, depois do que aconteceu com Tenten, fico assustada com quase qualquer coisa.

- Entendo.

- Mas falando sério agora... Por que veio até aqui?

- Neji me ligou falando que seu amigo Uzumaki nos chamou para ir até a Timeout hoje. Precisamos conversar sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Ele foi buscar Tenten e Hinata no trabalho. Antes, nós paramos na floricultura para comprar flores para a senhorita Aoki. Neji pensou que as garotas gostariam de vê-la no hospital. Foi aí que tive a ideia de mandar um buquê pra você também – Sasuke consultou a hora em seu celular – A essa altura eles já devem estar deixando o hospital.

- Então você veio me buscar?

- Se você não apresentar objeção quanto a isso...

- Pode esperar alguns minutos enquanto troco de roupa?

- Sem problemas – Sasuke deu de ombros – Enquanto isso eu termino de me secar.

Sakura lançou ao rapaz um olhar de desculpas e foi apressadamente para seu quarto.

Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Terça-feira, 19h17min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra_

_Cidade de Londres, Centro – Boate Timeout._

A visita ao Chelsea and Westminster Hospital não demorou muito, afinal Konan Aoki estava dormindo. A mãe da jovem colunista e uma tia estavam ali no momento, além de uma quantidade nada discreta de agentes da Polícia Londrina. Eles estavam por todo o hospital, e aqueles que montavam guarda na porta do quarto de Konan revistaram Tenten e seus amigos antes de entrarem.

As garotas conversaram rapidamente com a mãe e a tia de Konan enquanto Neji aguardava do lado de fora do quarto. As duas senhoras agradeceram as flores e a atenção das meninas. Elas explicaram que trabalhavam para a jornalista no The Guardian, e a senhora Aoki perguntou se fora uma das duas quem encontrara sua filha. Pelo visto a Scotland Yard resolvera não omitir detalhes do acontecido, pelo menos para os familiares mais próximos.

- Fui eu – Tenten dissera, desconcertada. A mãe de Konan a analisou por alguns instantes antes de abraçá-la. Ela não precisou dizer nada. A gratidão fluía por aquele abraço.

Quando perguntaram sobre o estado de Konan, Tenten e Hinata obtiveram respostas curtas e padronizadas: a colunista fora envenenada, mas encontrava-se estável. Ela iria permanecer em repouso até ser liberada – o tempo necessário não foi especificado. Depois, partiria para Alemanha, onde ficaria em repouso.

"_Novamente essa história de Alemanha..."_ – Tenten pensou – _"É óbvio que ela não vai pra lá. Tio Ryan com certeza instruiu todo mundo para sustentar essa história."_

Depois disso, as garotas desejaram melhoras à Konan e se despediram das duas senhoras. Antes de fechar a porta do quarto, a Mitsashi deu uma última olhada para sua chefe. Era estranho vê-la ali, mais pálida que o comum e inativa.

"_O importante é que ela está viva. Lembre-se disso, Tenten."_ – ela pensou consigo.

Agora, a limusine dos Hyuuga parava em frente à Timeout. O trajeto até ali ocorrera todo em silêncio por parte dos ocupantes do veículo. Ao descer, Tenten olhou pra cima: o céu de Londres estava se tingindo de uma tonalidade mais escura e o vento soprava frio. Neji murmurou algumas palavras para o motorista enquanto alguns seguranças se aproximavam dos três jovens. O movimento do lado de fora da boate era intenso, tanto na calçada quanto no asfalto. As pessoas estavam voltando para suas casas depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

Os homens em terno preto escoltaram os dois Hyuuga e Tenten até a entrada da Timeout, que já estava aberta. A Mitsashi sentiu-se ligeiramente ridícula diante da situação, mas aquela era um medida de segurança necessária. Ela olhou para as pessoas que andavam pela calçada, mas aparentemente três jovens acompanhados de seguranças-armário não eram muito interessantes para os transeuntes. Às vezes o individualismo londrino ainda assustava Tenten.

Neji conversava agora com os seguranças, mas a Mitsashi não estava prestando atenção. Os homens esperaram os três entrarem na boate, que de segunda a quinta abria às 19 horas e funcionava como bar e casa de shows. Nas sextas e sábados, a Timeout recebia DJ's e atrações maiores.

- Os seguranças vão esperar lá fora – disse o Hyuuga, sério – Eles queriam entrar, mas consegui convencê-los do contrário.

- Assim teremos mais privacidade – Hinata observou, enquanto seu primo e Tenten apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

Eles caminharam até o bar, novamente em silêncio. A Mitsashi lembrou que aquela era a primeira vez que voltavam à Timeout desde a morte de Hidan Yamamoto. Na ocasião, o show do McFly lotara o local. Agora, porém, Tenten contou apenas cinco pessoas espalhadas pelas mesas do salão do bar.

Naruto os observava do balcão.

- Ah, até que enfim vieram me ver! – ele abriu um sorriso quando os três sentaram-se a sua frente. Olhava para Tenten e Hinata, especificamente – Tive quase que intimá-las a vir.

Ele pegou a mão de Hinata e a beijou delicadamente.

- Pelo telefone estava ficando chato – disse, fazendo a Hyuuga corar violentamente. Neji fechou-se em uma máscara de irritação e começou a olhar o cardápio.

- Como você está, Naruto? – a Mitsashi perguntou, rindo e abraçando o amigo por cima do balcão.

- Eu é quem deveria fazer essa pergunta – o loiro lançou um olhar carinhoso e preocupado a amiga – Sakura e Hinata me contaram por auto e pelo telefone o que aconteceu com você, Tenten.

- Eu estou... – como ela realmente estava? - ...Bem.

- Tenten ajudou a salvar a vida de Konan – Neji desviou sua atenção do cardápio e sussurrou para Naruto, na visível tentativa de fazer a Mitsashi se sentir melhor.

- Essa é a minha garota! – o Uzumaki piscou – Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- É, não temos muito o que fazer antes de Sasuke e Sakura chegarem – Tenten respondeu

- Bem que eu estava sentindo o espaço menos preenchido sem aquele nariz empinado do Garoto Prodígio! Me digam... – Naruto se inclinou sobre o balcão com um ar divertido – Ele está saindo com a Sakura?

- Não exatamente – Neji resmungou, ligeiramente irritado com a proximidade física recém-formada entre o Uzumaki e sua prima – Podemos pedir algo para comer?

- Mas é claro – o loiro se afastou se Hinata, piscando para ela. Sacou do bolso do avental um bloquinho e uma caneta, pronto para anotar os pedidos.

Enquanto ele se dirigia para a cozinha para encomendar as porções e os sucos pedidos por seus amigos, Harriet Sheldrake apareceu no balcão.

- Olá garotos – ela cumprimentou com um sorriso cansado.

- Oi Harriet – disse Tenten. Hinata sorriu e Neji limitou-se a um aceno de cabeça.

- Vocês sumiram.

- Estávamos ocupados com as provas – a Mitsashi respondeu – E você parece estar trabalhando muito.

- Pois é... Os Uzumaki são boas pessoas. Estavam precisando de ajuda depois... Depois do que aconteceu. Vocês estavam aqui no dia, não é? – os três jovens aquiesceram – Então Naruto certamente lhes contou que o movimento caiu consideravelmente depois daquilo. Mas os ventos começaram a soprar diferente agora.

- As pessoas começaram a voltar – disse Naruto, voltando a se juntar a eles e depositando três sucos no balcão – É um aumento pequeno, mas considerável diante das últimas semanas. Nas sextas e sábados apenas DJ's têm tocado aqui. Nada de atrações especiais por enquanto... Mas meus pais continuam otimistas.

- Vo-Vocês vão sair de-dessa... – Hinata falou, sorrindo tímida para o Uzumaki.

- Obrigado – o loiro depositou um beijo rápido na bochecha da garota, sem se importar com a expressão carrancuda de Neji. Então Naruto olhou para a porta da Timeout, que se abria trazendo mais clientes.

- Pode deixar que eu atendo – Harriet disse para o loiro – Mas eu vou cobrar depois, Uzumaki.

- Valeu ruiva! – Naruto sorriu para a garçonete, que se dirigiu até a mesa em que os novos clientes se sentaram. Em seguida, ele olhou para Tenten – Agora você pode me explicar o que aconteceu.

A Mitsashi suspirou e narrou para Naruto aquilo que vinha rondando repetidamente sua mente desde a última sexta-feira, desde o momento em que viu a aranha passando por debaixo da porta até as orientações que recebera da Scotland Yard após ter sido interrogada pela terceira vez em menos de três meses. Logo depois, o pedido que eles fizeram foi trazido e os jovens se puseram a comer. Naruto se afastou para atender mais clientes enquanto seus amigos permaneciam em silêncio.

- Volto logo para comentarmos isso. Mas pode ter certeza de que se você tivesse um fã-clube, eu seria seu fã número 1, Tenten – disse o loiro, sumindo das vistas deles.

Mais alguns instantes se passaram até que Sasuke e Sakura adentraram a Timeout.

- Ai que bom! – Sakura exclamou ao se juntar aos outros – Comida! Estou morrendo de fome... – ela se sentou no balcão – Ah, oi gente. E aí minha amiga, como você está?

- Com menos fome que você, com certeza! – Tenten riu e empurrou uma porção de batatas fritas quase na metade para Sakura – Sirva-se, sua esfomeada.

- Obrigada – a Haruno sorriu de volta e em seguida olhou para Sasuke, sentado a seu lado e com a mesma expressão impassível de sempre – Quer dividir?

Ela apontava para a porção. O Uchiha apenas aquiesceu enquanto começava a comer junto com Sakura. Sentiu o olhar ligeiramente malicioso de Neji sobre eles, e sabia que o Hyuuga logo iria perguntar algo impertinente.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – ele quis saber

- Trânsito – Sasuke respondeu rapidamente, irredutível.

- Onde está Naruto? – Sakura olhou em volta – Estou com saudades daquele imbecil...

- E você, como sempre, uma flor, não é Sakura? – o loiro surgiu da cozinha, sorridente. Abraçou a amiga e lançou um olhar de cômica desconfiança para Sasuke.

- Traga uma Coca-Cola, por favor – o Uchiha pediu, ignorando solenemente o olhar de Naruto – E dois copos.

- Não vai querer suco, Sakura? – o Uzumaki perguntou com violência, sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke.

- Acho que hoje uma Coca-Cola cairia melhor, Naruto. Obrigada – a Haruno tentou amenizar a situação. Ela acompanhou com o olhar o loiro ir até o freezer pegar a bebida – Ele já está ciente do que aconteceu?

- Já contei a ele – respondeu Tenten, pensativa.

- Temos que tomar cuidado com o que falamos aqui – a Haruno continuou – Lembrem-se de que da última vez um crime foi cometido neste local. Mesmo consumado, isso não descarta a possibilidade do assassino frequentar a Timeout.

- Bem observado – concordou Neji – Vamos falar baixo e mudar de assunto sempre que alguém se aproximar.

- Aqui está – Naruto depositou a Coca-Cola na frente de Sasuke e Sakura e serviu a bebida nos dois copos. Depois olhou novamente para Tenten – Cara... Você é muito corajosa. Sei que todo mundo deve estar te falando isso. Só faltava eu, então já disse.

- Você é um amor – a Mitsashi apertou uma das bochechas do amigo, que fez uma careta risonha de desaprovação – Mas confesso que, pela primeira vez desde não sei quando, eu senti _medo_. Medo de não conseguir ajudar Konan, medo de morrer... _Medo de verdade_. Acho que da mesma forma que a senhorita Aoki estava lá dentro, agonizando com as aranhas, eu estava aterrorizada lá fora, rezando desesperadamente para que tio Ryan atendesse ao celular e visse me resgatar do meu medo de não ser útil...

- Realmente muito tenso cara... – Naruto coçou a nuca – Mas o que importa é que...

E o loiro iniciou uma série de palavras de apoio às quais Tenten não estava mais prestando atenção. Enquanto ele falava, Neji procurara sua mão debaixo da bancada e segurara os dedos dela com firmeza entre os dele. A Mitsashi olhou as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas e sentiu o calor aconchegante que vinha do Hyuuga. Ele olhava para Naruto enquanto o loiro continuava falando, mas o sorriso discreto em seus lábios era claramente direcionado a ela. Tenten sorriu de volta com gratidão. Pelo menos naquele momento, ela não precisava sentir mais medo.

"_Espere aí... Sentir medo..."_

- Ah, cara! – a Mitsashi exclamou, soltando sua mão da de Neji para bater em sua própria testa – Quanta ingenuidade!

- Fale baixo, sua maluca – Sakura sussurrou com urgência

- Descobriu alguma coisa? – Naruto perguntou com empolgação, e os olhares se concentraram em Tenten.

- Sim – ela disse, sussurrando para deixar Sakura tranquila – Eu acho que descobri um padrão nos assassinatos.

- Mais um? – questionou Neji, franzindo o cenho.

- Sim, mas esse é como se fosse uma assinatura nas mortes – a Mitsashi explicou

- Típica de um serial-killer – Sasuke acrescentou

- Exato. Essa coisa toda de sentir medo me fez refletir... É só uma hipótese, mas prestem atenção – as cabeças dos seis jovens se juntaram mais – Konan sofria de uma intensa entomofobia. E o quê havia dentro do apartamento dela? _Aranhas._ De alguma forma o assassino sabia que a senhorita Aoki sofria dessa doença, e que não era um medo comum de insetos, como a maioria das pessoas tem. Era um medo crônico, e qual morte seria pior para uma pessoa se não aquela diante de seu pior pesadelo?

Eles precisaram de alguns instantes para processar as palavras de Tenten. De forma inédita, Sasuke foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Para mim, faz total sentido.

- Pra mim também – disse Neji – Essa "tortura" com aranhas é muito específica, e é coincidência demais o assassino tê-la usado justamente com Konan, que é entomofóbica.

- É por isso que essa coincidência _não existe_ – Tenten continuou – Porque o assassino conhecia Konan o suficiente para saber de sua doença.

- Então ele é uma pessoa do convívio de Konan – Sakura raciocinou – Alguém próximo, a quem ela revelou sua fobia. Usar o medo da senhorita Aoki contra ela própria para se vingar torna essa vingança de cunho muito mais pessoal do que eu havia calculado. E essa pessoa pode ser próxima o suficiente de todos os ex-membros também.

- Entendi... – disse Hinata – Então é possível que as mortes passadas, e as próximas, também sejam baseadas nos piores medos das vítimas.

- Esse é o padrão – Tenten concluiu, sentindo-se completamente confiante de novo – Essa história com a senhorita Aoki revelava esse padrão o tempo todo. Era tão óbvio... Mas nós estávamos assustados demais para perceber.

- Agora precisamos repassar as outras mortes para testar esse padrão – Naruto sugeriu e os demais concordaram com ele.

- Madara Uchiha – Sasuke começou – Ele era um cretino... Não consigo pensar em algum medo que ele pudesse sentir. Além disso, apenas meu pai tinha mais contato com ele. Itachi, minha mãe e eu o víamos pouco.

- Certo. Vamos pular esse – Sakura comentou com displicência – Próximo.

- Meu pai – Neji disse – Ele tinha... – seus olhos perolados ficaram levemente arregalados – Ele era um homem extremamente destemido, mas detestava veementemente realizar longas viagens em meios de transporte aéreos. Bom, sabemos o que aconteceu a ele. Aqui, o padrão se encaixa.

- Sinto muito fazê-lo ter que relembrar isso... – Tenten olhou com pesar para o Hyuuga

- É por uma boa causa.

- Próximo: Sasori Akasuna – falou Sasuke, trocando olhares com a Mitsashi e Sakura – Nós o encontramos na sauna da escola.

- Espere um instante – pediu Neji, seu cérebro trabalhando freneticamente – Tenho certeza que li algo que envolvia "saunas"... Elas são salas completamente fechadas, e isso representa um grande perigo para quem sofre de... Claustrofobia.

- Diante das circunstâncias em que o encontramos, a claustrofobia é uma opção. Mas esse não era seu assunto no trabalho passado por Itachi? – Sasuke estreitou seu olhar para o Hyuuga. Neji trazia surpresa no rosto. Para os dois, agora ficava evidente o que o Uchiha mais velho queria que eles descobrissem. Os demais, porém, pareceram ignorar o último comentário de Sasuke.

- Vejamos... Para Nagato Pain, Kakuzu Takahashi e Hidan Yamamoto eu não consigo pensar em algo... – Hinata refletiu – Mas para Kisame Hoshigaki, devido à peculiaridade do assassino ao escolher a Tower 42 para jogar sua vítima, eu sugiro medo de altura.

- Faz sentido – Naruto comentou – E também se encaixa no padrão que Tenten descobriu.

- Então nós temos a senhorita Aoki e a entomofobia – continuou Sakura

- De acordo com os dados que temos, depois de Konan faltam três pessoas – Tenten contou – E a próxima vítima é o professor Deidara. Mesmo convivendo regularmente com ele, não faço ideia de qual pode ser seu maior medo.

Sasuke e Sakura também menearam a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Então, chega a vez do meu pai – o Uchiha mais novo refletiu por alguns instantes – Pode soar patético. Mas não sei qual é a coisa que ele mais teme.

Ninguém discutiu esse fato. Todos ali sabiam que as relações familiares entre os Uchiha não eram exatamente o que se podia classificar como calorosas. Sem querer, Sakura lembrou-se daquela noite do baile em Konoha, quando Fugaku Uchiha perguntara a ela como Sasuke era na escola. Por isso, a Haruno achou quase normal o rapaz não saber qual o maior medo do pai.

- E seu pai, Hinata? – Naruto perguntou gentilmente, quebrando o silêncio – Qual o maior medo dele?

- Não poder proteger a mim e a Hanabi – a garota respondeu com uma leve tristeza na voz, encarando o balcão. O Uzumaki levantou delicadamente o rosto dela e sorriu, tranquilizador.

- Agora ele tem mais um ajudante para garantir que coisas ruins jamais aconteçam a você e a sua irmã – disse, conseguindo um tímido sorriso da Hyuuga.

- Certo – Tenten voltou a falar, raciocinando rápido – Com a senhorita Aoki fora do país, perdemos o único contato próximo que poderia nos ajudar a descobrir mais sobre os ex-membros. Mas essa história toda teve sua utilidade. Descobrimos mais um padrão. Penso que por enquanto podemos nos limitar a tentar descobrir o medo do professor Deidara, sem parecermos idiotas. Vamos descobrir e procurar afastá-lo disso. Assim, de certa forma, estaremos contribuindo com a Polícia.

- Então não vamos mais xeretar? – Sakura perguntou à amiga

- _Por enquanto_, não – observou Tenten – Eu prometi a tio Ryan que não iria fazer perguntas sobre o caso ou sobre o motivo que levou alguém a tentar assassinar a senhorita Aoki. Ele está de olho em mim. Ficou muito preocupado comigo. Então, se eu apenas _cogitar_ investigar um pouco por conta própria, tio Ryan vai saber. Ele sempre sabe.

- Então vamos ser displicentes e deixar a Polícia cuidando disso – a Haruno concluiu

- Eu me rendo – Tenten brincou

- E nós vamos pagar a conta – Neji olhou para Sasuke e em seguida para seu relógio – Prometi aos seguranças que não iríamos demorar, e tio Hiashi deve estar preocupado. Vocês podem ir para o carro, garotas. Deixaremos você e Sakura em casa, Tenten.

- Obrigada – a Mitsashi disse e virou-se para o Uzumaki. Deu um abraço nele e um beijo em sua bochecha. Sakura fez o mesmo e elas prometeram que não iriam abandoná-lo por tanto tempo de novo.

Ao se despedir de Hinata, Naruto cobriu brevemente os lábios da garota com os seus e a abraçou carinhosamente. Depois olhou para Neji com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios e falou:

- Já volto com a conta.

- Sacana – Neji resmungou enquanto pegava sua carteira

- Não temos tempo pra isso agora – Sasuke murmurou com certa urgência – Antes que o loiro retardado volte, me diga: entendeu por que Itachi passou a pesquisa sobre fobias?

- Lógico, depois desse raciocínio todo que construímos aqui, não tinha como não entender.

- Agora está definitivamente confirmado o que meu irmão queria. E eu estava certo. De alguma forma, Itachi também está investigando o caso Akatsuki, mas não pode se apresentar à Polícia.

- E por isso ele quer que nós o procuremos.

- É.

- Ok, e agora você vai procurá-lo?

- Não. Vou esperar Itachi dar mais pistas. Talvez ele nem queira realmente que a gente vá até ele. Penso que ele espera que sejamos capazes de entender que ele está fazendo sua própria investigação, mas precisa da nossa ajuda para levá-la até a Scotland Yard.

- É uma possibilidade. E quanto às garotas?

- Melhor não falarmos nada ainda – Sasuke respondeu após pensar um pouco – Isso não interfere na investigação que nós estamos fazendo. Nós não temos nada a acrescentar à Polícia, então é melhor esperar o próximo passo de Itachi. Mas cedo ou tarde, acredito que a Mitsashi vai acabar descobrindo, da mesma forma que entendeu esse padrão dos medos.

- Provavelmente – Neji sorriu

- Que cara de babaca essa na sua cara – o Uchiha comentou, irônico, mas antes que Neji pudesse retrucar, Sasuke acrescentou – Naruto está voltando com a conta. Mude de assunto.

- Certo. A propósito, Sasuke – o Hyuuga aumentou o tom de voz assim que o Uzumaki se aproximou deles – Sakura gostou das flores?

Alguns instantes de silêncio transcorreram até alguém falar algo. Obviamente foi Naruto quem falou primeiro, pois se Sasuke abrisse a boca, palavras nada agradáveis seriam direcionadas a Neji.

- Que merda é essa? – o loiro perguntou, franzindo o cenho ao encarar o Uchiha – Você mandou flores para Sakura?

- Pois é, Sasuke tem coração – o Hyuuga disse, sorrindo maldosamente

- Cacete Neji... Você não tem amor aos seus dentes? – Sasuke resmungou, o punho cerrado em cima do balcão.

- Por que mandou flores pra ela? – Naruto insistiu

- Me deu vontade.

- Certo – o jovem garçom suspirou, impaciente – Não vou tentar entender essa sua cabeça demente e bipolar. Honestamente, tenho mais o que fazer. Mas saiba que se eu sonhar que você está magoando Sakura, terei prazer em arrebentar seu nariz de novo. Ainda posso ver a marca do meu punho na sua cara, e será uma honra reforçá-la.

- Pode acreditar que será uma honra pra mim impedi-lo – retrucou Sasuke, indiferente

- Tá, já chega. Vamos pagar a conta – Neji olhou o valor e tirou uma nota de sua carteira, sendo imitado pelo Uchiha. Naruto bufou, sorrindo com ironia.

- Vocês, caras ricos, são um problema – disse – Nunca têm dinheiro trocado. Já volto com o troco.

- Você é um imbecil – Sasuke resmungou depois que Naruto se afastou – Tinha que perguntar na frente dele se Sakura gostou das flores?

- Ela gostou, enfim? – Neji riu

- Gostou. Ficou surpresa...

- Obviamente.

- Vai me deixar terminar?

- Vá em frente.

- Só achei que ela fosse gostar mais. Sei lá... Eu fiquei horas pensando no bilhete que escrevi e ela nem sequer comentou sobre ele.

- Você queria que ela fizesse o quê? Se pendurasse no seu pescoço e declarasse amor eterno a você? Oh, espere! Ela já fez isso POR DOIS ANOS e você ignorou.

- Cala essa boca, Neji. Está falando merda demais hoje.

- Pense como quiser. Mas agora que você está se acertando com a Sakura, acho que essa sua rixa com o Uzumaki deveria cessar. Ele é uma boa pessoa.

- Ah, claro. Quando ele está ameaçando arrebentar minha cara ele é legal, mas quando está com a língua na boca da sua prima você também quer matá-lo.

Naruto voltou no momento em que Neji acertava o ombro de Sasuke com um soco certeiro. Confuso, o loiro depositou o troco no balcão e já estava se preparando para separar os dois amigos quando o Uchiha resmungou mais palavrões para o Hyuuga e saiu da Timeout.

- Cara! O que aconteceu aqui? – o Uzumaki perguntou, assustado.

- Sasuke está falando merda demais hoje – Neji respondeu, sério. Sem mais delongas, pegou o troco e se despediu de Naruto – Nos vemos em breve, Uzumaki.

E também deixou o bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quarta-feira, 06h03min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_Chelsea and Westminster Hospital._

Itachi bufou mais uma vez. Preferia ter passado despercebido até chegar ao quarto de Konan, mas devia saber que aquilo seria impossível, levando em conta os seguranças que cercavam casualmente o quarto mais afastado no fim do corredor, revistando qualquer um que sequer se aproximasse dali. Depois de ser revistado uma terceira vez, eles permitiram (de má vontade) que Itachi entrasse no quarto de Konan, desde que fosse breve. O Uchiha lançou um olhar mal-humorado para o que estava mais próximo a porta e entrou.

Konan estava deitada na cama, lendo um livro que estava apoiado em sua barriga. Estava muito parecida com a última vez que Itachi a vira, exceto pelo tom mais pálido de sua pele e olheiras que começavam a ficar mais salientes. Ela desviou o olhar da leitura quando ouviu a porta se abrindo.

- Mas que surpresa! – ela comentou, fechando o livro – Você era realmente uma das últimas pessoas que eu esperava me visitar, sabia? – Itachi limitou-se a sentar-se ao lado dela

- Como está se sentindo? – ele perguntou, cauteloso. Konan, porém, era esperta, então logo franziu o cenho pra ele.

- Você nunca faz esse tipo de pergunta. Independente da situação. Você não é do tipo sentimental, então... Me diga, Itachi: qual é seu verdadeiro motivo para estar aqui?

- Você pode até não acreditar, mas esse era um dos motivos da visita – ele esboçou um sorriso – Mas tem razão, existem outras coisas que quero lhe perguntar – sob o olhar atento dela, Itachi prosseguiu – O que se lembra da noite em que foi atacada?

- Isso soa bem mais como você – destacou Konan – Mas você sabe que a polícia não permite que eu fale nada. Como pôde ver, minhas visitas são vigiadas.

- Eu sei.

- Então porque perguntou ainda assim?

- Tinha esperanças de que concordasse em me dizer alguma coisa – Konan respirou fundo e observou Itachi por alguns segundos. Seus olhos desviaram para o teto, desfocados.

- A campainha tocou. Olhei pelo olho mágico e fiquei um pouco apreensiva, mas que diabos, era só um carteiro! Não tinha como eu saber que... – ela engoliu em seco; parecia estar falando mais para si mesma do que pra Itachi – Enfim, eu abri a porta, e ele me atacou. Senti algo perfurando meu braço. Uma agulha. Dissera-me que estava cheia de veneno. Então tudo ficou meio confuso, lembro de ter sido arrastada até o banheiro, não consegui me mexer direito, estava chocada demais... E aquelas coisas.

- Coisas? – ele indagou. O lábio inferior de Konan tremia, as mãos agarradas fortemente ao lençol da cama. Konan não o ouviu.

- Havia daquelas coisas por toda a parte. Umas eram pequenas, mas ainda assim, eram tão horríveis... Aquela na parede, era dela que eu tinha mais medo, era enorme e parecia ficar cada vez maior... Cada lugar que eu olhasse havia uma, não tinha como escapar, não conseguia me mexer.

- Que coisas, Konan?

- Aranhas – ela respondeu, por fim – Várias delas. Não me lembro de mais nada. Aquela sensação de pânico ainda está muito vívida na minha cabeça. A cada segundo que passava e que eu estava consciente, elas pareciam se multiplicar, sabia que aquilo não era possível, mas ainda assim... – ela suspirou, acalmando-se – Foi realmente uma grande sorte que a polícia tenha chegado a tempo.

- Na verdade, sua estagiária é a responsável por você estar viva agora. Tenten Mitsashi. – O Uchiha disse, e ela arregalou os olhos

- Tenten? Mas... – Konan parou de falar de repente – É claro. Eu havia pedido que ela me trouxesse alguns arquivos, por isso... – a jornalista calou-se – Porque não me disseram isso antes?

- Ela é sobrinha de um dos detetives, Wolfe. Possivelmente ele não quer que ela se envolva ainda mais nisso. Não é a primeira que isso acontece. Ela, uma aluna chamada Sakura Haruno e meu irmão encontraram Sasori na sauna da escola. Os três também estavam presentes no local onde Hidan morreu... Sua outra estagiária, Hinata, também estava lá.

A jornalista encarou Itachi por alguns instantes, processando as palavras dele. Seus olhos moveram-se de um lado para o outro lentamente, o rosto mostrando uma expressão

- Você pensa em tudo, não é? – Konan sorriu fracamente. Itachi permaneceu em silêncio – Foi por isso que a indicou para trabalhar comigo. Ela e a amiga Hyuuga. Se te conheço bem, Itachi, sou capaz de apostar que está investigando esse caso por conta própria. E você não contar para a polícia, por algum motivo.

- Tinha certeza de que deduziria isso – Itachi comentou, antes de continuar – A Scotland Yard suspeita de mim. – Konan fez uma expressão levemente chocada.

- E conseguiu alguma coisa até agora?

- Estou de mãos atadas quanto aos suspeitos. Fora isso, fui mais longe do que pensava.

- Me diga uma coisa, Itachi... – ela pareceu "ativar" seu lado jornalista, endireitando-se na cama – Você diz que não pode contar para a polícia, mas quer que um grupo de jovens leve a investigação a eles... Acha que daria certo? Mesmo Tenten sendo sobrinha do detetive Wolfe? Não seria mais seguro pedir a um adulto em que você confia?

- Você sabe que o número de pessoas em quem eu confio não é muito grande. Além disso, ou elas já... Se foram... Ou são as próximas vítimas do assassino, e estão sob vigilância constante da Scotland Yard.

- Mas...

- Konan, não se preocupe – a jornalista se deitou novamente – Agradeço sua ajuda.

- Espero ter sido útil. – respondeu Konan

Itachi levantou-se da cadeira ao lado da cama da jornalista e se aproximou da porta, refletindo sobre tudo o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Mais uma coisa... – ele disse, com a mão na maçaneta – Não abra mais a porta para estranhos.

Olhando de relance para trás, o Uchiha pode ver um sorriso no rosto de Konan. Satisfeito com as informações obtidas, ele saiu do quarto sob o olhar atento dos seguranças. Olhou brevemente para cada um deles, como se quisesse dizer que não tinha medo. Apenas depois de sair do hospital e entrar em seu, considerou a sugestão de Konan em confiar suas informações a um adulto, uma lembrança do dia anterior vindo em sua mente.

Embora "adulto" não fosse a melhor palavra para definir Adam, Itachi decidiu que era hora de ver até onde ele lhe seria útil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 06h31min._

_Westminster, Inglaterra._

_New Scotland Yard._

A promotora Blaise O'Connell andava apressadamente pelos corredores da Scotland Yard. Trabalhara durante toda a madrugada, mas diante das descobertas fruto desse trabalho, seria relativamente fácil ignorar o cansaço que sentia. Blaise tentou afastar a imagem dela própria relaxando em uma banheira cheia de água quente. Pensamentos assim não poderiam distraí-la agora.

Ela procurava por Ryan Wolfe, o detetive que a enfrentara alguns dias atrás. Nunca, ninguém havia se dirigido a ela daquela maneira. Como bem escreveu Nicolau Maquiavel em sua obra "O Príncipe": "é melhor ser temido do que amado". Essa era a máxima de Blaise, afinal, a temeridade leva ao respeito. Porém, na madrugada do último sábado, Wolfe a desrespeitara. A promotora tentou fazer a mea-culpa: talvez ela tivesse exagerado ao insinuar coisas impróprias sobre a sobrinha de Ryan. Mas o detetive também extrapolara.

"Ele não sabe NADA sobre minha família" – ela pensou, enquanto apertava o passo.

Quando chegou à porta da sala de Wolfe, Blaise voltou a se concentrar em seu objetivo. Entrou sem bater, e sua expressão séria se desfez por alguns instantes ao se deparar com Obito Uchiha sentado atrás da escrivaninha de Ryan. Ele parecia procurar por algo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – a promotora perguntou com frieza

- Oh, olá Blaise – o detetive respondeu, sorrindo ironicamente – Estou bem, já que perguntou. Meu ombro está bem melhor. Os médicos fizeram um excelente trabalho.

- Você está afastado somente há duas semanas. O que está fazendo aqui? – Blaise insistiu

- Está certo que eu deveria ficar de repouso por mais uma semana. Foi o que o médico recomendou – Obito fez uma pausa e soltou um longo suspiro – Mas ficar parado não combina comigo. Não aguento mais ficar sem trabalhar. Liguei para o Ryan ontem e comuniquei que viria para cá hoje, independentemente das objeções que vocês apresentassem.

- Que seja. Onde está Wolfe? Preciso falar com ele com urgência.

- Já está chegando.

- O que você estava procurando antes da minha chegada? – Blaise olhou desconfiada para o Uchiha. Obito sorriu novamente com cinismo.

- Queria dar uma olhada nas últimas novidades do caso Akatsuki – disse ele – Mas Ryan sempre deixa as gavetas trancadas. De qualquer modo, as coisas ficaram bem movimentadas depois que eu saí, hã? Tivemos uma exceção à regra. Konan Aoki foi a primeira vítima a sobreviver...

- Wolfe tem que tomar cuidado com o que fala por telefone...

- Não foi ele quem me disse isso. Foi Kakashi. E não foi por telefone. Foi pessoalmente. Ele me deu uma carona até aqui, afinal, ainda não posso dirigir.

- E onde está Kakashi?

- Foi buscar café.

- Que amistoso... – a promotora revirou os olhos e Obito olhou para ela, divertido.

- Falando em coisas amistosas... Soube que você e Ryan trocaram algumas amabilidades, certo? Que coisa feia, Blaise. Depois de crescida, ainda tem que levar bronca. E quando digo crescida, me refiro ao quesito intelectual, porque fisicamente falando...

- Se você não calar essa boca imediatamente, Obito, juro que arranco seu outro ombro fora – Blaise sentenciou ameaçadoramente.

- Eu adoraria ver você tentar – o Uchiha retrucou no momento em que Wolfe e Kakashi adentravam a sala trazendo café.

- Bom dia, Blaise – o Hatake cumprimentou educadamente, mas a promotora tinha o olhar fixo em Obito Uchiha.

- Você veio mesmo – Wolfe falou para o colega detetive.

- Eu disse que ninguém poderia me impedir – Obito apertou a mão de Ryan e em seguida apontou para Blaise – Nossa colega promotora disse possuir algo urgente para nos contar.

- Hum – só então Wolfe parecia ter notado Blaise – Vá em frente.

- Sem rodeios, Zabuza Momochi resolveu falar – os detetives se empertigaram e passaram a prestar mais atenção – Ontem à noite ele pediu para os policiais chamarem alguém da Scotland Yard, e ligaram para mim. Eu o interroguei, e ele revelou que no porão da casa onde o jovem Haku mora, na Irlanda, estão uma série de documentos e notas fiscais falsas referentes à época em que Madara Uchiha fez comércio com o Mercado Negro. Imediatamente eu liguei para Iruka Umino e pedi que ele e os demais agentes procurassem por esses documentos. E adivinhem? Eles encontraram tudo escondido sob um piso falso no chão, que não havia sido notado antes. Os agentes, mediante meu comando, se puseram a analisar nota por nota, e vocês não fazem ideia do nome de quem estava lá.

- Por favor, Blaise, rompa o suspense – Obito ironizou. Mas o sorriso que se abriu nos lábios da promotora deixou os três detetives preocupados.

- Fugaku Uchiha – ela respondeu, e diante da mudez dos homens a sua frente, ela prosseguiu – A assinatura e o nome dele constavam nas notas mais antigas, e eu já pedi para minhas funcionárias verificarem a autenticidade das assinaturas encontradas. São completamente verdadeiras, o que comprova que, mesmo em um passado distante, Fugaku Uchiha negociou com o Mercado Negro, junto com Madara.

Ryan, Kakashi e Obito trocaram olhares, mas ainda continuaram em silêncio. Blaise estava adorando aquele nervosismo recém-instalado.

- Zabuza Momochi disse ter se lembrado de que mais um Uchiha havia feito comércio com ele e Orochimaru por um tempo, mas que depois havia parado – ela continuou – Por curiosidade, tentei encaixar a personalidade de Fugaku Uchiha no perfil que traçamos. E o que obtive? Ele se encaixa. Principalmente devido à inteligência, frieza, ao orgulho e ao fato de que não pode cometer os assassinatos pessoalmente por ser uma figura pública. O motivo de vingança também faz sentido: ele fez comércio com o Mercado Negro, mas se arrependeu, pois estava traindo a Akatsuki. Madara Uchiha, por outro lado, continuou com as negociações ilícitas e cedo ou tarde acabaria afundando o nome da empresa. Então Fugaku se juntou aos irmãos Hyuuga para denunciar Madara. Este último surtou e cometeu o atentado contra a mansão Uchiha. Fugaku viu sua vida começar a desmoronar com a perda da esposa, e decidiu se vingar daqueles que fizeram parte da organização que tornou sua vida um inferno. É perfeito. Quem mais poderia saber sobre a reunião em Kent se não algum dos próprios ex-membros da Akatsuki? Quem mais poderia saber sobre a ordem de saída, sobre os medos ou sobre o paradeiro de cada ex-associado?

Mais silêncio. Blaise suspirou.

- Além disso, Fugaku Uchiha pode estar usando Itachi para cometer os assassinatos.

- Chega de besteira, Blaise! – exclamou Obito, nervoso – Quanta merda você acabou de falar! Não é Itachi quem está cometendo os assassinatos. Já comprovamos que quem executa os planos do mandante é uma mulher. Nós deduzimos isso no perfil que traçamos e ficou evidente depois da morte de Kisame Hoshigaki. EU VI. EU estava lá. Ela atirou em mim, lembra? – o detetive apontou para o próprio ombro – O que você quer a todo custo é que algum Uchiha seja culpado nessa história.

- Essa questão é indiscutível, Blaise. O assassino é uma mulher – Kakashi falou, sério

- Quanto às suas deduções a respeito de Fugaku Uchiha – Wolfe olhou friamente para a promotora – posso dizer tranquilamente que você se empolgou.

- Não acredito que vocês vão deixá-lo escapar ileso depois de ter mentido para nós! – disse Blaise, a irritação que sentia fluindo por sua voz.

- Tecnicamente, Fugaku não mentiu – Ryan explicou – Em momento algum foi perguntado a ele sobre um envolvimento com o Mercado Negro.

- Exatamente – Obito olhou vitorioso para a promotora

- Entretanto – Wolfe olhou para baixo e em seguida para os presentes – Nós precisamos interrogá-lo novamente. Como eu disse, ele não mentiu, mas _omitiu_. Não sei com qual intenção. Proteger sua honra? Vergonha do passado? Talvez. É melhor que o próprio senhor Uchiha nos diga.

- Pelo menos ainda lhe resta alguma sensatez, Wolfe – disse Blaise

- Por outro lado, a sua está decaindo cada vez mais – o detetive estreitou o olhar para a promotora – Você, como funcionária do Judiciário, não deve partir da premissa de que Fugaku Uchiha é o mandante só porque aparentemente ele se encaixa no perfil. Vamos ouvi-lo e aí sim fazer nossas deduções. Isso é ser sensato.

- Suas palavras não me afetam, Ryan – Blaise deu de ombros depois de alguns instantes em silêncio – Devo acrescentar, então, que eu mesma interrogarei Fugaku Uchiha.

- Como quiser – Wolfe levantou os braços em sinal de rendição – Kakashi, peça a Shizune que encontre Fugaku Uchiha, seja em sua casa, na empresa, ou onde ele estiver. Marque um interrogatório para depois do almoço e não revele o assunto. Apenas diga que novas descobertas sobre a Akatsuki foram feitas e precisamos que o senhor Uchiha esclareça alguns pontos.

- Certo – o Hatake respondeu enquanto pegava o telefone e discava o número de sua secretária.

- Mais uma coisa – falou Ryan – Nenhuma palavra sobre isso com Hiashi Hyuuga. Tudo o que menos precisamos no momento é que uma briga entre duas famílias poderosas se inicie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sexta-feira, 13h00min._

_Grande Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cidade de Londres, London Further Education._

O sinal indicando o término das aulas soou por toda a London Further Education.

- Não ajam como animais – Itachi Uchiha elevou sua voz sobre o burburinho que se iniciara com o fim da aula – Calmamente venham até minha mesa e depositem seus trabalhos nela. Depois, estão dispensados.

Sasuke Uchiha olhava fixamente a expressão indiferente de seu irmão. O barulho de cadeiras arrastando e vozes empolgadas comemorando o término da semana cansativa de aulas incomodava o Uchiha mais novo, mas no momento, Sasuke estava intrigado.

A sala de aula encontrava-se praticamente vazia quando Neji fez sinal para que fossem entregar suas pesquisas.

- A minha está com a Sakura – Sasuke indicou a garota colocando o trabalho na mesa de Itachi. Tenten e Hinata fizeram o mesmo.

- Lee deixou as honras de entregar a pesquisa comigo – Neji deu de ombros e foi até o professor. Sasuke o seguiu.

- Fazer o trabalho foi proveitoso para você, irmãozinho? – Itachi sondou o Uchiha mais novo

- Muito. Vou te agradecer até a eternidade – Sasuke ironizou. O celular de Itachi vibrou sobre a mesa, e o Uchiha mais novo aproveitou a deixa para seguir seus amigos até a saída da sala.

Eles haviam alcançado o corredor quando ouviram a voz de Itachi chamando por seu irmão. Neji e Sasuke trocaram olhares enquanto as garotas olhavam curiosas para a expressão ligeiramente preocupada no rosto do Uchiha mais velho.

- O que foi? – Sasuke perguntou ao se aproximar de Itachi – Quem era no telefone?

- O advogado da família – seu irmão respondeu, muito sério.

- O que está acontecendo, Itachi?

- A Scotland Yard está interrogando nosso pai neste momento – os olhos de Sasuke se encheram de surpresa com a revelação – Ele está com problemas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Surprise, surprise!**

**Konan foi a exceção à regra, everybody! Finalmente a Scotland conseguiu impedir um ex-Akatsuki de morrer, certo? Ainda bem que a Tenten chegou a tempo...**

**Mas vocês podem ter certeza de que o mandante não vai ficar NADA satisfeito com essa falha da assassina... Aguardem pelo próximo cap e vocês perceberão a fúria dele. **

**Esse cap foi bem maior em relação ao anterior e teve de tudo: **

**Investigação: As informações sobre as aranhas são todas verdadeiras. Vocês podem conferir as imagens, se quiserem, mas garantimos que não são muito agradáveis, hehehe; Obito voltou à ativa; Parece que agora o Itachi vai aceitar a parceria com o Adam... No que será que isso vai dar? Por outro lado, a Tenten e os outros descobriram sobre os medos. E outra: será que o Sasuke vai demorar a procurar o Itachi? O que acharam dessa inesperada suspeita sobre o Fugaku? No próximo cap teremos o interrogatório dele!**

**Um pouco de drama: a fragilidade da Tenten com o que aconteceu com a Konan; Ah! Nos digam: o que acharam da explosão do Wolfe com a Blaise? A promotora mereceu, não é? **

**Romance: tentamos equilibrar, sem deixar meloso. O Neji foi super cavalheiro com a Tenten, mas parece que ela está se apaixonando por ele... O Sasuke, por outro lado, está fazendo de tudo pra agradar a Sakura. Naruto e Hinata foi mais imperceptível nesse cap, mas deu pra achar fofo.**

**Comédia: Os comentários do Naruto e os pensamentos do Adam rendem algumas risadas...**

**Enfim! Procuramos presentear vocês, leitoras (es) com esse cap relativamente grande! Esperamos que tenham apreciado cada detalhe e estejam animadas (os) para o próximo!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews do cap anterior, que são sempre muito importantes para nós. E para o próximo cap, continua o esquema que estamos adotando: as CINCO PRIMEIRAS REVIEWS ganham um TRAILER do PRÓXIMO CAP. Portanto, sejam rápidas no GO! **

**NOVIDADE****! Agora também estamos no ****Facebook****! ****Basta procurar por****"Irmãs Uchiha"****. E o nosso MSN continua o mesmo:**** (arroba) (hotmail) (ponto) (com)****. Fiquem à vontade para nos adicionar nas duas redes. Além disso, verificamos periodicamente nossas PM's aqui do FF. Nos mandem sugestões, elogios, críticas, dúvidas... Queremos nos aproximar mais de vocês e deixá-las cientes das atualizações. Vamos combinar que pelo Face fica bem mais fácil né...**

**Não temos previsão de quando postaremos o Cap 16, mas nós já temos tudo estruturado até o final. O problema é o TEMPO para colocar nossas ideias em prática. Por isso, MAIS UMA VEZ, contamos com a paciência de vocês. Avisaremos por e-mail, pelo Facebook e por PM quando o novo cap estiver postado. Quem não favoritou a história ainda pode fazer isso pra receber notícias de atualizações da Fic.**

**Esperamos que tenham tido um ótimo retorno às aulas! Sucesso neste ano escolar pra todas nós!**

**Um grande abraço das Irmãs Uchiha e até o próximo cap!**


End file.
